


Haciendo lo correcto

by nxmorefear



Series: Agujero en el planeta [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zack Lives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cloud & Zack backstory - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Minor Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Multi, Not Crisis Core Compliant, POV Cloud, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 241,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear
Summary: Cloud acaba de despertar del coma y no recuerda casi nada de su vida. Tifa Lockhart, su amiga de la infancia, trata de ayudarlo junto a Zack Fair, su compañero de armas. Pronto se presenta la figura de Barret Wallace, quien les propone su primer trabajo como mercenarios. Su objetivo: el reactor Mako nº. 1.





	1. Despertar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Doing the right thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087896) by [nxmorefear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear)



> Fanfiction basado en Final Fantasy VII y que explora la posibilidad de un Zack Fair vivo durante los acontecimientos del videojuego y lo que implicaría en el desarrollo de la historia. En este relato se añadirán una gran cantidad de escenas al igual que severos cambios con respecto al guión original (véase los tags del fic). Se tomarán pequeñas referencias de FFVII: Crisis Core, sin embargo, la mayor parte será invención propia.
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix.

El traqueteo del tren relajaba la culpable mente de Cloud, quien observaba en el ventanal de enfrente cómo el paisaje avanzaba en un plano oscuro, claustrofóbico e insulso. Casi era como la película de su triste vida. Entre sus piernas y sentado en el pasillo del vagón, descansaba el cuerpo de otro ex-SOLDADO, desangrado. Su cabeza se apoyaba sobre el muslo de Cloud, posiblemente muerto. Quizás por eso ya no oía su cálida voz guiándole, tampoco animando su camino. Sus sentidos se encontraban entumecidos y sus pensamientos se movían en un bucle eterno de muy recientes memorias. Como si tuviese que borrarlas para asimilar otras nuevas, lo único que recordaba era ese día y sentía como si hubiese sido el desencadenante de todo. Su pálida tez era incapaz de reflejar el cambio de su estado mental, queriendo llorar y no sintiendo siquiera la voluntad de hacerlo.

«¿Qué tengo que... hacer?»

* * *

—¿Más yonquis?

—Joder... Ayúdame a sacarlos de aquí.

—Tío, que éste está muerto... Que lo han matado.

—Tú sácalos y ten cuidado de no manchar el suelo. No sabes lo mal que salen las manchas de sangre.

Sobre un suelo adoquinado, Cloud abrió los ojos con dificultad. Apenas podía enfocar los objetos que se hallaban frente a él, sólo meras manchas que a veces se movían. Entre ellas buscaba la silueta reconocible de su protector, sin embargo no conseguía reconocer más allá que su propio brazo, reclamándolo.

El sonido lastimero de su voz apenas llamaba la atención de los transeúntes, los cuales tenían demasiados problemas como para pensar en los de los demás.

«Ayuda...»

—¿Cloud? ¡Cloud!

El joven pudo captar el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose, pero no conseguía reconocer a nadie. Estaba muy débil, se sentía perdido. Sólo los sonidos conseguían imbuirle cierta seguridad. ¿Le conocían allí?

—Por favor, ¡que alguien me ayude! —se escuchó por ahí.

—Espera, ¿ése no es...?

«¿Quién...?»

Antes de que pudiera tener respuesta, Cloud cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Era la primera vez que se sentía consciente en días. Sobre la cama, despierto, Cloud se abrazaba las piernas levemente mientras su mirada se clavaba en el tejido de la manta revuelta. Le había dado tiempo a apreciar la vieja habitación, algo destartalada, pero estaba limpia y cumplía bien su función. No tenía queja alguna, excepto por que no sabía dónde estaba, qué día era ni quién era. El nombre de Cloud resonaba en una especie de estación de tren, pero no sabía colocarle un contexto adecuado a ese pequeño trozo de memoria.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pensar tanto le había empezado a dar migrañas.

De pronto, la puerta metálica del cuarto se abrió con un chirrido y, por ésta, se dejó asomar la cabeza de una chica morena. Cloud miró de inmediato, irritado por el repentino y fuerte ruido.

—Veo que ya estás despierto —dijo la joven de cabello largo—. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

Entró ella con una bandeja de comida y luego cerró la puerta con un pie. Por la inmediatez de sus gestos, parecía que no esperaba una respuesta.

—Bien... supongo —respondió Cloud, silencioso y cansado, obviando que le dolía la cabeza.

La morena abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Aunque parecía que éso le había puesto bastante contenta. Sonrió con tranquilidad y dejó la bandeja a los pies de la cama.

—Y ya hablas y todo. Me preguntaba cuándo empezarías a hacerlo.

Se sentó en el borde para hablar, cosa que hizo que Cloud se mostrara renuente. Ella lo captó y disimuladamente se alejó de él, insegura.

—Perdón, tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte...

—¿Dónde estoy? —inquirió él de repente, sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

—En mi... Bueno, nuestra residencia. Es una historia muy larga, pero básicamente estamos encima de mi bar, el Séptimo Cielo.

Mientras la chica iba tomando asiento en una silla, Cloud permanecía en la misma posición, pensativo. Aquéllo hacía dudar de si de verdad estaba del todo recuperado y el silencio no parecía dejarla muy tranquila, así que prosiguió:

—¿Y tú, Cloud? —«Cloud... Sí, ése es mi nombre»—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él respondió sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los lados, con levedad. Se suponía que era él quien debía estar haciendo las preguntas, pero resultó que esa joven le conocía, así que la presión era aún mayor.

—Yo... no lo sé... No recuerdo nada.

—¿Quieres decir que has perdido completamente la memoria?

Cloud asintió y alzó al fin la mirada hacia aquella joven. No lo pediría, pero sí, necesitaba que alguien le echara una mano en ese momento.

—Entonces no te acuerdas de mí... —respondió con un pequeño suspiro, aunque no rendido aún—. Soy Tifa, una amiga de la infancia.

—Tifa... —repitió Cloud, buscando en algún rincón de su memoria algo que pudiera darle una pista.

Su nombre le era bastante familiar, al igual que su aspecto físico. Pronto resolvió los huecos vacíos de sus recuerdos, reviviendo pequeños encuentros con ella, pero no demasiados.

—Creo que ya recuerdo... ¿Éramos vecinos?

Supo que estaba en lo cierto cuando captó la sonrisa de su amiga. Se hacía raro pensarla como amiga, pues apenas tenía un recuerdo que de verdad le demostrara que poseían una fuerte amistad. Simplemente le restó importancia y trató de darse tiempo para recuperar su memoria.

—Exactamente, en Nibelheim.

—Fue hace algún tiempo de eso, ¿verdad? Unas... ¿semanas?

Cloud buscó en Tifa otra sonrisa, lo que confirmaría que estaban de acuerdo, sin embargo no encontró nada.

—Sí... Hace bastante más tiempo —sonrió un poco tarde a su amigo—. Estoy muy contenta de volver a verte y además sabiendo que has cumplido tu sueño.

Tifa se inclinó un poco hacia él para observar directamente al llamativo azul de sus ojos. Después se los señaló, aunque rápidamente se incorporó, puesto que su amigo no había reaccionado muy receptivo.

—Te has convertido en todo un SOLDADO —continuó la morena—. He visto también la espada que llevabas cuando os encontramos.

Se la señaló con un pulgar; ésta estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Fue entonces que pudo rememorar su entrenamiento en los edificios de Shin-Ra, cargando con la Buster Sword y cumpliendo con las misiones más difíciles encomendadas. No pudo más que sentir un agradable orgullo inflando su pecho; incluso una muy sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. No obstante, había renunciado a su oficio.

—Bueno, ya no lo soy —aclaró, aunque algo dicho por Tifa lo mantenía enfocado en otro tema—. Cuando me encontraste, ¿había alguien más conmigo? —preguntó, sabiendo que habría más preguntas ahora en adelante.

—Ajá —asintió Tifa—. También es SOLDADO o... ex, no lo sé. Estaba muy malherido y al principio creímos que estaba muerto.

—¿Y...?

—Pues que lo trajimos también para ayudarlo. Supusimos que venía contigo y... —en ese momento, Tifa cambió el tema—. Bueno, está en la habitación contigua, pero aún no ha despertado.

Cloud entonces guardó silencio y volvió a recuperar su estado de ensimismamiento. ¿Debería importarle aquel tipo? No tenía ni idea de quién se trataba, ni recordaba su nombre o su cara. Por eso tal vez le costaba tanto fingir que le afectaba en algo y sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no consigues acordarte de él. Se llama Zack, pero ya lo harás con el tiempo —trató de animarle.

Tifa se levantó de la silla y estiró los brazos. No parecía planear quedarse más tiempo, mucho menos cuando Cloud no le daba ninguna señal de querer hablar.

—Será mejor que te tomes el desayuno antes de que se enfríe más —dijo la joven mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Tengo que preparar el bar.

Abrió la puerta, dispuesta para salir, pero rápido se giró para continuar hablándole.

—Oh, casi se me olvida —se maldijo en silencio por no haber sido más educada con él—. Estás en tu casa, Cloud. Si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Pero no recibió respuesta por su parte, excepto un asentimiento de cabeza. Era algo así como una forma de agradecer su consideración. Tifa se conformó con ello y salió del cuarto.

Cloud esperó un poco antes de soltar todo el aire de los pulmones. No disfrutó demasiado la conversación ni tampoco la presencia de Tifa, pues aunque había conseguido recordarla en ese mar oscuro de su cabeza, no había encontrado nada que catalogase su relación como amistad. Y aunque lo fuera, no estaba de humor para nada. Sólo quizás comiendo un poco se le pasaría el malestar.

Entonces miró la comida de la bandeja y una repentina náusea le hizo apartar el rostro.

«Mejor no comeré nada...»

Se hizo un ovillo en la cama y esperó a caer dormido.

* * *

Si no recordaba mal, ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Tifa los encontró en la estación de tren del Sector 7. Cloud no había hecho más que refugiarse en su cabeza y en las cuatro paredes de esa pequeña habitación, en la que construía su seguridad a partir de las palabras de su amiga. Ella le ayudaba a recordar y a dibujar un pasado que había olvidado. Estaba bien para empezar, pero no podía quedarse allí para siempre.

Siete días eran suficientes para un ex-SOLDADO. Tenía buenas habilidades para valerse por sí mismo. Podría salir de ese estado de dependencia sin esfuerzo, ganarse la vida como un mercenario más y partir de cero solo.

«Sí, éso es lo que haré.»

Pero aún había algo que lo inquietaba... O más bien alguien.

Cloud salió de su habitación sin antes haber dado un aviso a Tifa. No pensaba que tuviese que dar explicaciones por una pequeña escapada.

Con el mandoble cargando sobre su espalda, dio un paso al interior del pasillo y cerró su habitación silenciosamente. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Tifa la primera vez que hablaron.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la única puerta contigua a la suya. Su curiosidad había crecido los últimos días, al igual que el deseo de traer a la memoria más sucesos. Estar con Tifa le había ayudado a ello y se preguntó si visitar a ese tal Zack obtendría lo mismo.

Asegurándose de que no había llamado la atención de nadie, Cloud entró al cuarto. Apenas estaba iluminado por una fuente de luz externa, pero era capaz de vislumbrar la silueta de una persona en un camastro. Un chico de cabello moreno, pálido y con un aspecto algo demacrado. Si Tifa no le hubiese hablado de él, hubiera creído que estaba muerto. Pudo comprobar que no lo estaba cuando se acercó a él; su respiración era bastante débil.

Verle no le despertaba nada, sólo indiferencia. Aquéllo le hizo pensar que realmente no lo conocía y que sólo fue una casualidad el que lo encontraran con él. ¿Debería sentir al menos lástima? Ni siquiera eso. Seguramente él ya no estaría allí cuando despertara, así que le importaba menos aún.

Cloud desvió su atención a la ropa del tipo, los vendajes y las medicinas que fueron usados para curar sus heridas, junto a un poco de materia.

—Qué suerte has tenido...

Negó con la cabeza un instante y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Iba a ser más complicado de lo que en un principio creyó. Tifa no pareció muy convencida cuando supo lo que planeaba hacer Cloud y le pidió que se quedara un tiempo más, al menos hasta que Zack despertara. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

La convivencia entonces se hizo necesaria, algo por lo que Cloud no se encontraba muy cómodo. A veces la clientela en el bar era muy molesta, sobre todo cuando se juntaban cuatro en concreto. Su amiga no los había presentado formalmente, pero sospechaba muy bien la razón. Era por ser SOLDADO, ahora ex, pero les daba un grupo de resistencia o algo así. Se hacían llamar Avalancha y decían ayudar al planeta, pero siempre los veía en el bar comiendo y bebiendo. Por supuesto, a Cloud le sonaba a cuento conspiranoico y no les daba crédito.

Todo habría quedado así de no haber recibido la primera puya de Barret, el cabecilla y el que tenía una pistola implantada en su brazo derecho.

—Vuélvete con esos cabrones. No te queremos aquí.

Fue lo que le escuchó decir cuando Cloud regresaba una noche al bar. Aquéllo no acabó bien para ninguno de los dos y Tifa trató de excusar al tipo con el alcohol. La respuesta de Cloud, soprendentemente presuntuoso, le restó importancia. Tenía muy claro quién de los dos tenía razón y no necesitaba reafirmarse.

«Me da igual lo que piense de mí. Pronto me largaré de este sitio.»

No paraba de decir en presencia de Tifa y sus disculpas.

* * *

Un repentino bostezo y un quejido resonó por toda la habitación justo cuando Tifa se encontraba recogiendo los vendajes sucios de la mesa. Ella respondió con una ligera sacudida y se giró hacia Zack, quien se espabilaba en la cama con unos dolores que no tenía mucha intención de callar.

La chica se quedó observándolo con atención y esperó a que se percatara de su presencia o al menos saber si requería algo. Por lo pronto no parecía estar muy grave y éso tranquilizó a Tifa; había depositado mucho empeño en curar sus heridas.

—Al fin despiertas —dijo con un tono de voz seco.

Zack remoloneó un poco más hasta que la descubrió sentándose a su lado, en una silla. Al principio le costó reconocerla, pero era ella... Tifa Lockhart, la experta luchadora de artes marciales y una excelente guía turística.

—¿Tifa...? —con los ojos medianamente abiertos, trató de enfocar la mirada en ella; fue toda una incómoda coincidencia—. Vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo.

—Éso parece —dijo ella con los hombros encogidos, tratando de tomarse la situación con tranquilidad.

—Quién me iba a decir a mí que te encontraría aquí... —Zack observó la habitación—. Que por cierto, ¿dónde estoy?

—En el Séptimo Cielo.

—¿Y éso es…? —arqueó las cejas.

Ambos se miraron en silencio y después notaron la tensión que existía entre ellos dos. Tifa terminó suspirando y reclinando la espalda en la silla.

—Es mi bar. Os trajimos a ti y a Cloud cuando os encontramos en la...

—¡Cloud! ¡Es verdad! —interrumpió Zack de repente y se irguió en la cama con la intención de levantarse—. ¿Dónde está?

La joven, antes de que Zack hiciera una estupidez, lo sujetó por uno de sus hombros y lo retuvo en su lugar.

—Está bien. Ahora no está aquí, pero no tardará en volver.

Zack suspiró con alivio y después se llevó ambas manos sobre las heridas del abdomen. Estaban vendadas, sin ninguna mancha de sangre y, a pesar de que tenía bastante movilidad, aún dolían.

—Menos mal... No podría perdonarme que le pasara algo.

Aquéllo despertó la antigua rabia de la morena, aunque ahora no era lo más importante. Cloud le preocupaba y Tifa necesitaba la ayuda de Zack para resolver algunas cuestiones.

—En verdad, no está del todo bien. Despertó hace una semana y... bueno...

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No recuerda mucho. Apenas sabe quién soy y de ti ni siquiera se acuerda.

Zack parpadeó un par de veces, entristecido.

—Vaya... —agachó la cabeza, pero rápido se sobrepuso—. Venga, no nos preocupemos. Seguro que necesita más tiempo. Ya verás como en unos cuantos días recordará hasta el día en que nació.

El optimismo del moreno no contagió a Tifa en absoluto.

—No creo que...

—Vamos, mujer, no pasa nada —insistió Zack—. Le conozco y sé que todo va a salir bien.

—No, no. No es eso. Es que... Creo que hay algo más. Es como si no fuera... Cloud —comentó, no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Tifa?

—He estado hablando con él estos días y no está situando bien sus recuerdos. Incluso se inventa otros —bajó la mirada, esperando la opinión de Zack—. No se lo he dicho para no confundirlo más.

Sin embargo, él sólo se quedó en silencio y miró a la joven mientras sacaba una vaga conclusión de todo aquéllo. En cierto modo, no le sorprendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pues las circunstancias que levemente recordaba explicaban la situación de su amigo.

—No puedo decirte con certeza lo que pasó, pero... —trató de hacer memoria—. Hasta donde recuerdo, Cloud no estaba bien. Es posible que aún no esté del todo recuperado.

Zack hizo el pequeño amago de querer hablar, pero cayó en la cuenta de que él también tenía pequeñas lagunas de memoria.

La conversación entre los dos antiguos conocidos no siguió por mucho más, como si los sucesos y su encuentro en el pasado no hubieran existido. Sólo coincidieron en que la situación de Cloud no pintaba muy bien y que se limitarían a ocultar la preocupación que sentían hacia él. No querían presionarle ni despertar en él dudas; era algo que debería averiguar solo.

* * *

—¡Cloud! —sonó la voz de Tifa desde la barra del bar.

No había mucha gente esa noche, así que fue fácil llamar su atención. Éste entraba por la puerta del antro y, como siempre, directo a la puerta que lo llevaba a la planta superior donde podía estar tranquilo y descansando. Al parecer, esa noche sería un caso aislado, de esos en los que tenía que cumplir con Tifa.

Por ello, Cloud se detuvo y la esperó mientras le pasaba el relevo a la tímida hija de Barret.

—Cloud, Zack despertó esta tarde —mostró una sonrisa algo forzada mientras juntaba las manos detrás de la espalda—. Será mejor que vayas a hacerle una visita. Está deseando verte.

—¿A mí...?

Cloud apartó la mirada.

No era una muy buena noticia en su opinión, pero aceptó verlo de todos modos.

—Vamos entonces —dijo al abrir la puerta que los conduciría a las escaleras.

Zack se hallaba tirado en la cama, empachado por la comida que le había dejado Tifa una media hora antes, así que ésa fue la estampa que se encontraron cuando abrieron su cuarto.

—Hey —saludó Zack al verles pasar por la puerta—. Al fin apareces.

Se sentó en la cama como si nada. Al parecer no le preocupaba el dolor, sabiendo que estaba casi curado. Cloud se había percatado de eso al momento.

—Zack, estate quieto. Necesitas descansar unos días más —le reprendió Tifa con los brazos en jarras.

Zack se rascó la nuca, incomodado.

—Lo siento.

—Cualquiera diría que has estado un mes acostado en una cama —añadió Cloud cruzándose de brazos y permaneciendo en la esquina de la habitación.

—Yo estoy tan sorprendido como vosotros, creedme.

Zack amplió su sonrisa y se levantó de la cama como si nada.

—¿Pero qué te he dicho? —repitió ella.

—Estoy bien, ya me di un paseo cuando no estabas.

Muy confiado, puso ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y Tifa se cruzó de brazos suspirando con pesadez.

—No tienes remedio, ¿verdad?

—Confía en mí. No es la primera vez que me convierten en un colador —y se quedó tan ancho, como si aquéllo pasase todos los días.

Zack era una persona muy activa y optimista. Podía apreciarse en su mirada y en sus gestos. Incluso Cloud juraría que iba a ponerse a hacer sentadillas en cualquier momento.

Pronto lo vio dirigirse hasta él y le tendió una mano para hacerle sentir integrado.

—Tifa ya me ha comentado que tienes problemas de memoria, pero quiero que sepas que no pasa nada si aún no te acuerdas de mí —le sonrió con calma.

Cloud miró la mano que le tendía y después alzó la mirada hasta su rostro. No parecía mal tipo después de todo y sus palabras le habían quitado un gran peso de encima, incluso cuando creyó que no le importaba en absoluto.

Cloud asintió y estrechó la mano con él.

—Encantado de volver a conocerte, Cloud —empezó a sacudirle la mano con firmeza—. Yo soy Zack Fair y nos conocimos durante nuestro entrenamiento en SOLDADO.

Cloud se turbó por la agitación, confuso.

—¿Encantado... supongo? —respondió mientras le soltaba la mano y se encogía de hombros.

No tenía muy claro cómo se debía actuar en un caso tan extraño como ése, pero Zack no parecía esperar nada en concreto.

—Ahora que hemos hecho las presentaciones, vayamos a lo importante... ¿Te unirás conmigo a mi carrera como mercenario? No prometo grandes sumas de dinero, pero juntos nos aseguraremos el éxito. ¿Qué me dices?

La mirada de Zack se clavaba directamente en Cloud, como si esperara su respuesta de inmediato. Pero tanta efusividad le estaba inquietando un poco.

—Es justo lo que estaba... Bueno, sí, ¿por qué no?

Cloud lo vio alzar el puño en victoria.

—¡Genial! Tengo un buen presentimiento. Se pelearán por nuestros servicios, lo veo.

Algo le decía a Cloud que acabaría arrepintiéndose en cualquier momento, pero algo bueno sacaría de ello. «Al menos creo que no me aburriré durante los viajes», pensó. No lo veía mala persona y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que pudiese ser demasiado cargante. Aunque por la fría mirada de Tifa, Cloud no estaba muy seguro de que se tratara de la mejor opción. Se suponía que Zack le conocía; parecían haber sido amigos en un pasado, así que, con un poco de paciencia, volvería a recuperar la memoria gracias a él. ¿Qué tendría eso de malo?


	2. Reactor n.º 1

Sólo cinco días pasaron desde el despertar de Zack y Cloud aún no conseguía adaptarse del todo a una compañía que lo seguiría por mucho tiempo. Era difícil admitir que lo necesitaba, pero cada momento que pasaba, menos importante le era recuperar su memoria. ¿Realmente era tan necesario? Lo que sí necesitaba era estar solo. Quería estarlo de verdad. Por ahora había sido sencillo, pues Zack aún descansaba mientras él se encargaba de buscar clientes en el Sector 7. Pero sólo el tiempo diría cuán molesta sería su presencia.

Al parecer, esa tarde cambiaría su suerte.

Tifa le pidió a Cloud que se quedara a las cuatro en el Séptimo Cielo, acompañado de Zack. No le dijo la razón, sólo que era muy importante.

—Está tardando —dijo Zack.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa alejada, en el interior del bar, esperando a que su amiga apareciera. Cloud guardaba el silencio, a pesar de los intentos de Zack por entablar una conversación; la trivialidad le disgustaba.

—Por ahí viene Tifa.

La chica se dejó ver con un saludo en el momento que atravesaba la puerta trasera. Detrás de ella, aquel matón con el brazo-pistola. Un hombre de piel oscura y muy alto. Por su aspecto, cualquiera se lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con él. A Cloud, sin embargo, no le asustaba en absoluto. Y al parecer a Zack tampoco, al menos no de la misma forma.

—¿Quién es ese grandullón? —preguntó Zack, dirigiendo una mirada a su acompañante.

—Se llama Barret Wallace —respondió—. No sé mucho más de él, excepto que no le gustamos ni un pelo.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y éso por qué?

—Tú espérate y lo verás por ti mismo.

No le dio mucho tiempo a dar ninguna explicación, puesto que ya tenían a Tifa y Barret casi al lado. Ambos se sentaron enfrente de los dos. Tifa estaba algo nerviosa y Barret los miraba con dureza y cierta resignación. Por otro lado, Cloud se mostraba indiferente y Zack los observaba con bastante atención.

El silencio incómodo que se formó fue roto inmediatamente por Tifa.

—Bueno... Espero que estéis todos bien —se aclaró la garganta—. Lamento no haberos comentado nada, pero es tarea de Barret que os lo cuente.

Zack y Cloud se miraron de reojo y la voz de Barret se alzó.

—Sois mercenarios, ¿verdad? Pues bien, quiero contratar vuestros servicios.

Cloud se cruzó de brazos y echó la espalda hacia atrás hasta toparse con el respaldo de la silla; Zack sí que se mostraba más interesado en ello y su sonrisa lo demostraba.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué es-?

—Creo recordar que no querías saber nada relacionado con SOLDADO —le interrumpió Cloud, mientras miraba a Barret con desdén.

La respuesta de Barret no se hizo esperar.

—Pero no lo sois ya —dijo entre dientes—, así que no te me pongas remilgado ahora, pelopincho.

Cloud se fue a poner de pie para encararlo, pero Zack se lo impidió al colocar una mano sobre su hombro, forzándolo a permanecer sentado.

—Cloud —advirtió Tifa—, que haya paz, ¿sí? Barret tiene un buen trabajo para vosotros. Al menos escúchalo.

Él reprimió el deseo de irse de allí y se calló, algo que haría durante todo el rato que durara la reunión. Entonces, ante el nuevo silencio, el mayor prosiguió con la explicación:

—Lo que os voy a contar es sumamente secreto y no lo pienso repetir dos veces, así que estad atentos —se inclinó hacia adelante para no tener que recurrir a alzar la voz—. Mi equipo y yo vamos a reventar el reactor del Sector 8, pero necesitamos a un par que nos haga de guía mientras nos movemos por allí. Una de mis compañeros nos facilitó un mapa, pero no puedo arriesgarme a imprevistos de última hora.

—Va a ser complicado... —auguró Zack, que se había echado hacia adelante también para hablar con Barret—. Hay un montón de seguridad, puertas de identificación y guardias. No digo que sea imposible, pero es una tarea muy arriesgada.

—¿Te crees que no he pensado ya en eso? —presumió Barret—. Lo tenemos todo a punto. Hemos conseguido piratear algunos identificadores en estos últimos días y no somos unos negados para la batalla.

Cloud escuchó sorprendido. Nunca imaginó que hiciesen algo más que sentarse a ver la televisión, beber y quejarse de lo mal que iba el mundo.

—Entonces, lo que os falta son a dos ex-SOLDADOS que estén familiarizados con el sistema implantado de Shin-Ra... —dijo Zack mientras se acariciaba la barbilla—. Claro, seremos esa ayuda.

La sonrisa de Zack satisfizo las necesidades de Barret y Tifa, quienes veían su objetivo más cerca. Sin embargo, aún había algo importante de lo que hablar y de ello se encargó Cloud.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó.

Su indiferencia sacó a Barret de sus casillas.

—¿Mil quinientos guiles os parecen bien? —musitó.

Zack miró a su compañero. No le convencía mucho el precio del servicio.

—¿Mil quinientos por cabeza?

—Mil quinientos por el trabajo —aclaró Barret mientras soltaba las palabras entre los dientes.

—Es una miseria —se quejó Cloud.

—Un momento... —interrumpió Zack la reunión y se acercó al oído de su amigo para poder negociar mejor con él—. Para empezar está bien. Son un grupo revolucionario y, si lo hacemos bien, seguramente querrán que trabajemos más para ellos. Podremos pedirles más la próxima vez.

La expresión de Cloud se relajó un poco. El planteamiento de Zack le convenció, aunque ya había perdido el interés por negociar.

—Vale, pero tú te encargas de ello.

Tras acabar la conversación en privado, la sonrisa de Zack demostró que habían dado un buen paso. No había mucho de qué hablar a partir de ahora, así que Cloud se puso de pie y dejó el grupo.

—Aceptamos el trabajo —confirmó Zack y le tendió una mano a Barret—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Mañana por la noche —dijo Barret—. Tifa os dirá el lugar y la hora exactas pronto. No nos falléis.

Un poco pronto para poder prepararse en condiciones, pero Zack asintió y ambos estrecharon las manos para cerrar el trato. Cloud sabía que habría alguna confrontación con Shin-Ra mientras estuviesen allí. No habría nada que se les resistiera, pero sería buena idea practicar un poco y calentar antes del día.

Se recostó en las tejas viejas y sucias de la casa de Tifa mientras observaba la gran placa que opacaba el firmamento. La memoria de Cloud traía a su imaginación cómo debía ser el cielo esa noche, pero seguramente, con la contaminación, apenas se vería una estrella o dos. Sería un descanso perfecto si no fuera por el ruido de fondo: vehículos, gente gritando en el bar y el continuo ronquido de los generadores de energía Mako. ¿Sería verdad eso que hablaba el equipo Avalancha? Cloud estaba convencido de que, si se lo comentaba a Zack, pensaría como él:

«Son sólo patrañas que se cree la gente para sentir que su desgraciada vida tiene arreglo.»

Zack y él no habían hablado demasiado desde que despertó. A Cloud tampoco le apetecía hablar y agradecía que le diera su espacio. Las conversaciones de ese día sólo se habían limitado a la misión que tendrían y a la necesidad de calentar un poco el cuerpo. Zack estaba preocupado porque acababa de pasar un mes en cama, sin embargo lo estaba aún más por Cloud; no le dijo exactamente la razón, pero no le hacía gracia que le subestimara.

—Con que estabas aquí —sonó una voz desde la ventana abierta del tejado.

Cloud volteó el rostro para reconocer a Zack, que fácilmente salía de ésta y caminaba por las tejas hasta situarse a su lado. En ambas manos, cargaba dos espadas: la suya y otra más que recién había conseguido, al parecer. Entonces Zack las dejó sobre la superficie y se sentó su lado, sin plantearse que podría estar siendo una molestia.

—¿Pensando? —preguntó Zack.

—Algo así —respondió Cloud mientras se enderezaba y se sentaba con la mirada fija en el horizonte de chabolas.

—No es bueno pensar tanto. Hace que nos preocupemos demasiado por las cosas más estúpidas.

Cloud se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices...

Zack respondió con una risa silenciosa.

—Seguro que estabas pensando en mañana y en las pequeñas cosas que pueden hacer que fallemos.

Hubo unos cortos segundos de silencio.

—En realidad no...

—Eso está bien —dijo como si la respuesta de Cloud hubiese sido toda una grata sorpresa—. Pero tampoco podemos ir demasiado confiados.

El más alto de los dos, Zack, animó a su amigo a ponerse de pie con un par de palmadas sobre su hombro. Después siguió hablando:

—Deberíamos entrenar un poco.

—¿Ahora? —inquirió con extrañeza.

—¡Claro!

Ya ambos de pie, Zack le entregó a Cloud la Buster Sword. Él la agarró por el mango con algo de vacilación, aunque no podía negar ese sentimiento por demostrarle que tenía grandes habilidades de combate.

—Veo que conseguiste tu propia espada —dijo Cloud mientras señalaba la que empuñaba Zack.

—Así es —se la mostró con una sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta? Se la he pedido prestada a esa chica... Jessie se llama. Es preciosa.

—¿La espada o la chica?

Zack sonrió con una de las comisuras ladeadas.

—Vamos a dejarlo ahí.

De pronto, Zack hizo el primer ataque ofensivo hacia Cloud para comprobar cómo estaban de reflejos. Sorprendentemente y por los pelos, Cloud detuvo la ofensiva con la hoja ya desgastada de su espada.

—Buenos reflejos.

Pero ahí no quedó la cosa y Zack volvió a arremeter hacia él con un par de golpes más, los cuales fueron frenados con más eficacia. Cloud se vio obligado a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, impulsado por la gran fuerza con la que era embestido. Bajo sus pies, algunas tejas se desencajaron de su lugar. Podría ser peligroso, pero Zack no tenía intención alguna de detenerse.

El acero sonaba con fuerza desde el tejado y Zack no dejaba tregua a su amigo, sólo dándole oportunidad para defenderse de sus ataques; quizás era lo único que necesitaba comprobar. Llegados al borde del tejado, Zack amenazó con lanzar a Cloud por el borde, hecho que evitó tras aprovechar el segundo que desestabilizaría la defensa de Zack. Cloud efectuó su primera ofensiva cuando chocó su espada en perpendicular con la de Zack. Un instante de forcejeo antes, Cloud lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y le hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Zack, sin embargo, colocó un pie sobre una teja suelta y, con la inercia del impulso, resbaló y cayó sobre la superficie.

—Au... —se quejó, algo resentido por las antiguas heridas—. Éso ha estado bien, Cloud. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

Él se aproximó hasta el otro y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Podría haber sentido el orgullo de haberle vencido, pero no tenía mérito alguno cuando Zack estaba aún un poco débil.

—He estado entrenando un poco estos últimos días —confesó Cloud mientras dejaba descansar la espada verticalmente en el suelo—. Necesitas hacer lo mismo, aunque tú también has estado bien.

El comentario de Cloud le hizo sacar una sonrisa a Zack.

—Tienes una gran espada —dejó caer Zack al permitirse el lujo de empuñarla incluso cuando Cloud la retenía entre sus dos manos—. Seguramente lo hayas olvidado, pero...

Hicieron un pequeño intercambio con sus armas. Zack empezó a examinar el acero desgastado y luego a dar suaves estocadas. Mientras tanto, Cloud permanecía atento a su compañero, en silencio.

—Ésta fue la espada que conseguí cuando obtuve mi rango de 1ª Clase —explicó Zack con cautela, luego dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a su amigo—. Le tengo mucho cariño.

La reacción de Cloud no se hizo esperar y ladeó la cabeza con confusión. ¿Era en verdad de Zack? Pero entonces... ¿Y ese recuerdo que tenía de haberla conseguido? Quizás debió perderla en esos cinco años que había olvidado por completo.

—No sabía que era tuya. Lo siento —se disculpó Cloud con cierta dificultad, rascándose la nuca—. Te la devuelvo entonces.

—No, no —se negó mientras sacudía una mano para restarle importancia al malentendido—. Quiero que te la quedes tú.

Zack se aproximó a él y se la cedió de nuevo. A jurar por su amable sonrisa, Cloud entendió que no había otra cosa que le hiciese más ilusión. Entonces asintió y volvieron a hacer el intercambio de espadas. No comprendía del todo la razón de tal regalo, pero tampoco le interesaban del todo sus motivaciones.

—Cuídala bien, eh —le pidió con afabilidad.

Cloud le respondió con otro asentimiento y contempló por unos segundos más su espada. De pronto, una pregunta brotó de sus labios sin pensarlo.

—Zack, ¿qué nos pasó exactamente? —preguntó cuando alzó la mirada hacia él.

Zack prensó los labios y negó con la cabeza un par de veces después de encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé muy bien, pero todo tiene que ver con algo que sucedió en tu ciudad natal. Huimos de los problemas de Shin-Ra, pero sus soldados nos encontraron —comenzó a decir una serie de recuerdos aparentemente inconexos y no tenía intención de enrollarse—. Casi me matan y al parecer tú me trajiste hasta aquí.

Cloud sintió una profunda decepción cuando no obtuvo una respuesta concluyente. Su amigo lo notó en sus ojos y no reprimió su deseo de un acercamiento.

—De no ser por ti, estaría criando malvas ahora —esbozó una sonrisa—. Gracias, Cloud.

Él no dijo nada al respecto, pues ni siquiera recordaba que lo hizo.

—Bueno, será mejor que descansemos. Mañana será un día duro —sugirió Zack tras ponerle una mano en el hombro.

No esperó más y lanzó una despedida a Cloud con un brazo, antes de abandonar el tejado por el hueco de la ventana. En cambio, Cloud sólo se limitó a observarlo hasta verlo desaparecer de su vista. Decidió permanecer unos minutos más sobre la superficie de tejas, haciendo algo de tiempo antes de irse a dormir.

Entonces sus ojos contemplaron apreciadores la gran espada y el nuevo simbolismo que había recibido esa noche.

«Gracias, Zack...»

Todo estaba a punto. Barret no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, confirmando al resto de sus compañeros que todo estaba bajo control. Cloud llevaba escuchando la misma conversación una y otra vez, y comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. Al menos el traqueteo del tren lo distraía un poco.

Se encontraban de camino al Sector 8, concretamente en un vagón de carga que se detendría justo a la entrada trasera del reactor norte. Observando las cajas de almacenaje gracias a unas simples luces de emergencia, el logotipo de Shin-Ra confirmaba su destino. Estarían al llegar.

—Bien, estaremos frente al reactor en menos de cinco minutos, así que moved el culo ya y preparaos —Barret alzó la voz.

Inmediatamente, sus tres miembros, Biggs, Jessie y Wedge, se movilizaron. En cambio, Cloud y Zack no respondían de la misma manera a su cliente. Obedecerían, por supuesto, pero a su manera.

—¿Nervioso? —le preguntó Zack.

—No —respondió Cloud con bastante seguridad—, sólo lo estoy por el dinero.

—¿No confías en Barret?

Barret se reafirmó con su grave voz y se dirigió a los dos mercenarios.

—¡Eh, vosotros dos! ¡Menos cháchara! Estamos a punto de llegar.

Zack trató de calmar al jefe con un gesto alzando la palma de la mano. Después regresó con Cloud, más callado que de costumbre.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ya sabes que yo me encargo de las negociaciones —habló con una convincente sonrisa mientras se señalaba el pecho—. No dejaré que se libre de pagar.

El tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y Barret volvió a gritar:

—¡Todos en las puertas ya! Aprovechemos el factor sorpresa.

Sus compañeros se posicionaron frente a las puertas y Barret se preparó para disparar en caso de que Shin-Ra los sorprendiera primero. Luego señaló la trampilla del techo para los dos ex-SOLDADO, lugar por donde tendrían que salir. Ambos se colocaron bajo el portillo y lo abrieron. Cloud fue el primero en asomar la cabeza por la apertura y, con la fuerza del aire golpeando su rostro, divisó el inmenso reactor alzándose ante ellos. Pronto subió completamente al techo del vagón mientras mantenía un perfil bajo. Posó la mirada en el andén que poco a poco tenían más cerca y consiguió ver a una patrulla de cinco guardias dándoles la espalda y a un par de funcionarios de tren.

—Diles que se preparen para pelear. No podemos perder tiempo con una patrulla —mencionó Cloud a Zack, quien esperaba en la trampilla.

Sus palabras fueron repetidas al grupo de Avalancha por Zack y éstos no tardaron en abrir sus respectivas puertas hacia el exterior, justo en el momento en el que el tren se detuvo.

Tanto Zack como Cloud esperaron a que Avalancha creara la confusión entre los empleados de Shin-Ra. Biggs y Jessie fueron los primeros en lanzarse a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo a los funcionarios, noqueándolos. Después salieron Wedge y Barret con sus armas de fuego y apuntaron directamente a la patrulla que se ponía en formación.

—¡Disparad ya! ¡Rápido!

Las balas enemigas salieron disparadas en dirección a Avalancha, pero completamente desviadas de su trayectoria. Wedge y Barret fueron más rápidos al abrir fuego a la primera fila de tres. Detrás de ellos, Zack y Cloud aprovecharon el primer caos para saltar de la cubierta hacia los dos últimos guardias en pie. La cercanía era su mayor ventaja, así que Cloud dejó caer el peso de la espada contra el hombro de su adversario; Zack penetró con la hoja al suyo.

En cuestión de segundos, el enemigo había caído al suelo.

El vitoreo de los miembros de Avalancha se dejó oír a espaldas de los dos mercenarios.

—¡Dejad eso para después! —interrumpió Barret antes de que Cloud y Zack se pusieran a presumir—. ¡Sigamos adelante!

Éste empezó a correr hacia la puerta de mercancías del reactor y, detrás de él, siguieron sus compañeros, que no dejaban de reír por la primera victoria de la misión. Cloud pensó que no debieron llegar con muchas expectativas si estaban tan contentos de repente.

—Jessie, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—¡Sí! —exclamó la joven al llegar a los comandos de la puerta.

Jessie, la experta en informática y tecnología, comenzó a abrir la caja que contenía los cables y los dispositivos informáticos. Su tarea era desactualizar el sistema para que sus identificadores falsos pudiesen hacerles pasar sin saltar las alarmas.

—Joder... —rio uno de los miembros de Avalancha, Biggs el de la cinta en la cabeza, mientras miraba a Zack y Cloud—. Sois de SOLDADO de verdad... ¡Estoy flipando!

Zack sonrió con amplitud debido a la admiración de Biggs.

—Bueno, ahora trabajamos para vosotros —dijo.

—Algo que no te encuentras todos los días. SOLDADO trabajando para un grupo como Avalancha... Qué chungo.

—Espera... ¿Entonces es verdad que sois de SOLDADO? —exclamó Jessie sorprendida mientras interrumpía su tarea—. ¿No se supone que luchamos también contra ellos?

—A ver, para el carro, Jessie —trató Biggs de aclarar las cosas—. Lo eran, pero ya no. Ahora son mercenarios.

Aquélla explicación fue suficiente para que Jessie continuara con su trabajo; bastante estresante sabiendo que Barret no dejaba de quitarle el ojo de encima.

Biggs continuó con la charla:

—¿Y cómo eran vuestros nombres? Ya no me acuerdo.

—Zack.

—Cloud...

—¡Ah, sí! —sonrió el tipo—. Yo me llamo...

—Me da igual cómo te llames. Cuando acabemos esto, me largo —interrumpió Cloud y se separó del grupo formado alrededor de la puerta.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre Biggs y Zack, que se miraron por un instante.

—No se lo tomes en cuenta. No es muy hablador —le excusó Zack, ya acostumbrado a su actitud asocial—. ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

—Biggs. Oye, gracias por...

De nuevo otra interrupción, esta vez por parte de Barret.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Biggs?! ¡Te dije que no te involucraras con ellos!

Biggs se disculpó con su jefe y miró a Zack con incomodidad.

—Ya hablaremos en otro momento —le susurró.

Zack asintió y respondió:

—Mejor, no vayas a meterte en problemas por mí —bromeó con una sonrisa.

La puerta trasera se abrió sin ningún percance y Jessie lo celebró con un palmoteo.

—Bien, nuestro objetivo está detrás de esta puerta —Barret señaló el interior y miró al grupo entero—. Nos encontraremos en el puente que hay enfrente del reactor, ¿entendido?

—¡Entendido! —respondieron al unísono, excepto Cloud y Zack.

—¡Pues ya estáis tardando!

Y con un gesto, mandó a Biggs, Jessie y Wedge al interior en primer lugar. Éstos desaparecieron tras la puerta con paso firme y rápido. Barret, en su lugar, se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada y detuvo a Cloud y Zack, quienes se disponían a seguir los pasos del resto.

—Como hagáis alguna cosa rara... —les advirtió—. Os estaré vigilando.

—Oye, cálmate —dijo Zack para eliminar tensiones—. Ya has visto que vamos en serio.

Sin embargo, Barret no estaba del todo convencido de ello. Simplemente les lanzó una mirada de desdén y continuó su camino detrás de su grupo.

—Yo en tu lugar pasaba de él —dijo Cloud como solución—. Es un cabezota.

Cloud estaba harto de escuchar los gritos de Barret y su necesidad de reafirmación como líder, así que prefería no darle ninguna coba más. Sólo quería acabar con el trabajo y volver con sus asuntos.

Tras eso, avanzó por la puerta y Zack le siguió a paso apresurado.

Justo a la entrada, el grupo de Avalancha derribó al controlador de mercancías. Wedge, quien tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza y unos kilos de más, se quedó frente a los comandos de la sala por petición de Barret. Cloud y Zack atravesaron el largo pasillo e ignoraron las puertas que podrían despistarlos de su destino. A pesar del laberinto que eran las instalaciones del reactor, ambos encontraron su camino hasta las compuertas de seguridad, las cuales funcionaban por niveles, dependiendo del rango que uno poseía dentro de la jerarquía empresarial.

Cloud consiguió divisar a Barret al final de la sala en la que necesitarían los identificadores. Un poco más atrás, Jessie y Biggs preparaban la apertura de las puertas.

—Por fin llegáis, tortugas —exclamó estresado—. ¿Es que es la primera vez que estáis en un reactor o qué?

Por la cara que puso Barret, parecía muy indignado.

—No, claro que no —respondió Zack en primer lugar—. Trabajábamos en todo tipo de tareas para Shin-Ra. Yo al menos sí trabajé dentro de uno por un tiempo.

—Yo también —siguió Cloud.

Barret asintió, algo incrédulo por sus historias.

—El planeta está lleno de energía Mako, ¿lo sabíais? Y todo el mundo hace uso de ella todos los días...

Cloud se encogió de hombros, algo que puso a Barret más irritado.

—¡Es lo que mantiene vivo a este planeta y Shin-Ra no deja de chupársela con estas máquinas!

Sin embargo, Cloud no mostraba interés alguno y Zack se rascaba la cabeza, buscando la manera de no dejarles pelear otra vez.

—No estoy aquí para una charla de ecología. ¿Podemos seguir de una vez? —farfulló Cloud.

En ese momento, Zack le hizo una señal a Barret para que cortara la conversación. Éste gruñó un instante y se calmó.

—Vamos...

La puerta del primer nivel se abrió con el canto de victoria de Biggs y Jessie.

—Chicos, ya hemos conseguido decodificar las puertas con el identificador falso —dijo ella.

Ésta avanzó con Biggs a la siguiente sala, donde les esperaba otra puerta. El resto del grupo continuó por el mismo camino en pretendido silencio, aunque Avalancha carecía de gusto por éste. Biggs estaba asombrado de haber llegado tan lejos, lo cual confirmaba la teoría de Cloud y la poca fe que tuvieron en un principio.

—La de gente que ha muerto por llegar hasta aquí... Somos unos afortunados —expresó Biggs mientras acompañaba a su amiga para abrir la siguiente puerta.

Otra sala se abrió ante ellos. Ésta albergaba el ascensor que los llevaría al subterráneo donde les esperaba el núcleo del reactor, aquel que extraía la energía del interior del planeta.

—Bueno, aquí os dejo —se despidió Biggs ya que se encargaría de mantener la zona despejada—. Mucha suerte, chicos.

—Confío en ti —dijo Barret después y levantó un puño hacia su compañero—. Sigamos.

Excepto Biggs, todos entraron en el ascensor. Jessie se adentró al fondo y pulsó el botón de la planta en la que debían aterrizar. Barret no podía contener las palabras y Cloud lo notaba cada vez que se le veía especialmente nervioso.

—Los reactores están drenando la vida del planeta poco a poco. Y pronto todo acabará.

Llevándose una mano a la frente y cansado de que le calentase la cabeza con el dichoso tema, Cloud al final respondió:

—No es mi problema, Barret. Déjalo ya.

—¡Cloud, que el planeta se está muriendo! —insistió en un intento de despertar una pizca de sensibilidad en él.

Zack y Jessie se miraron con desconcierto.

—Lo único que me preocupa es acabar esto antes de que el equipo de seguridad nos pille.

Barret apenas podía contener la rabia ante la indiferencia de Cloud. Por eso, cuando Zack se percató de que al líder le estaba costando contenerse, se colocó entre ambos, por si acaso acababan a golpes.

—Ya habrá tiempo para debatir sobre esto, ¿vale? Cuando lleguemos al Séptimo Cielo podrás hablar de todo lo que quieras, Barret —dijo Zack al mirarle directamente, casi pidiéndole por favor que no siguiera hablando del tema, no al menos frente a Cloud.

—Bien... Ya hemos llegado —interrumpió Jessie incomodada por la tensión que se respiraba en el ascensor y salió pitando de allí.

El resto salió del habitáculo y contempló la estampa industrializada de aquella parte oculta de Shin-Ra. El ruido del generador era penetrante, su interior sucio y carente de personalidad, y, aunque Cloud tratara de negarlo, era como si le absorbiera las ganas de vivir. Quizás ésa era la razón por la que allí abajo no trabajaba nadie y sólo los robots de seguridad se encargaban de esa tarea. Pero admitirlo sería como darle la razón a Barret y éso le disgustaba.

—Vamos, Cloud —animó Zack a su amigo, que se había quedado atrás mirando el enervante panorama—. Tú aquí parado y antes metiéndole prisa a Barret...

La broma fue ignorada por Cloud y seguió el trayecto que les conducía a unas escaleras. La siguiente planta estaba muy alejada, por lo que el número de escalones parecía extenderse casi al infinito. Muy por delante de ellos, Barret y Jessie alcanzaban la siguiente puerta.

Una vez atravesado su umbral, la construcción del reactor se volvía más caótica. Se trataba de la zona repleta de mecanismos y válvulas, lo cual les indicaba que estaban muy cerca de su destino. Por cualquier lugar que miraba Cloud no encontraba suelo, sólo un montón de palancas, manivelas, escaleras verticales y conductos de acero, por los que la energía era conducida a los diferentes hogares de todo Midgar.

—Si no me equivoco, deberéis continuar por esas escaleras hasta más abajo —dijo Jessie parada junto al panel de control que había justo al lado de ellos—. Yo me quedaré aquí para guardaros las espaldas.

—Ya sabes, Jessie. Si notas algo raro, avísanos —pidió Barret.

Ella asintió enérgicamente y se quitó la mochila de los hombros. Después se aproximo hacia Cloud y se la entregó con mucho cuidado.

—Ahí dentro está la bomba —avisó—. Trata de no moverla mucho si no quieres que nos explote en la cara.

—¿Es muy potente? —preguntó Zack mientras, extrañamente, Cloud no rechistaba por el trabajo encomendado.

Después Barret espetó:

—¡Pues claro! ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que hemos hecho todo este recorrido para nada?

—Es verdad —rectificó mientras reía algo avergonzado—. Pero me refiero a... Bueno, ¿qué más da? ¿Ponemos la bomba ya o no?

—Id vosotros por delante —dijo Barret señalándoles las escaleras—. Seguro que sabéis mucho mejor hacia dónde ir.

Cloud cargó con la mochila en uno de sus hombros y tomó la iniciativa del grupo. Bajó las primeras escaleras hacia el siguiente tortuoso trayecto de tubos y barrotes, donde era fácil perder el equilibrio. Cualquiera podría caer al vacío y no saber exactamente dónde acabaría. El fondo estaba nublado por una espesa capa de vapor, la cual Cloud dudaba mucho de su procedencia y su toxicidad. Por lo pronto no parecían estar sufriendo las consecuencias y con eso le bastaba.

Los tres descendieron y atravesaron un pasillo oscuro que los condujo a un largo puente. A su paso, se abría una espaciosa sala y, al fondo, el núcleo del reactor. Allí el rugido de éste se volvía insoportable a oídos de Cloud cuanto más se concentraba en ello.

Barret se apresuró. Los adelantó y alcanzó el núcleo.

—Cuando reventemos este sitio, no quedará más que un montón de basura —dijo el líder a medida que el eco de su voz se propagaba por la estructura de la cámara.

Poco después llegaron Zack y Cloud. Éste último se fue quitando la carga del hombro.

—Cloud, pon la bomba —mandó Barret mientras señalaba el transformador de energía.

Aquella orden extrañó a Zack, lo que le hizo intervenir antes de que Cloud obedeciera.

—¿Éso no deberías hacerlo tú?

—Os pago para que lo hagáis —se justificó—. Tengo que asegurarme de que no me estáis tendiendo una trampa.

—Lo que tú digas —murmuró Cloud entre dientes.

No sentía reparos al mostrar su desinterés ante todo. Simplemente avanzó los primeros pasos hacia el núcleo, unos que ser fueron haciendo más pesados conforme más se acercaba. De pronto su visión se volvió oscura y sus oídos captaron un agudo zumbido ensordecedor. Quedó paralizado por unos segundos, con las manos sobre la cabeza, asustado.

«¿Pero qué...?»

¡Cuidado!

¡No será sólo el reactor!

—¡Cloud! ¿Qué t...?

Oyó a Zack en la lejanía, pero incapaz de responder. Aquella disociación siguió presente hasta que tuvo contacto real con la realidad. Zack se hallaba enfrente de él, agarrándolo por los hombros.

—¿Eh...?

—Cloud, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupado.

Cloud, saliendo de ese extraño estado, respondió con la cabeza en una negociación. Aunque sabía que sería difícil convencerlo de que no le pasaba nada de todos modo.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! —demandó Barret—. ¡Pon la maldita bomba de una vez!

—S-sí, lo siento... —se disculpó Cloud.

Se apartó Zack, ahora más recuperado, y se postró frente al transformador. Sacó la bomba de la mochila y pulsó el único botón que la activaba. En la pantalla comenzó una cuenta atrás de diez minutos. Unos escasos diez minutos.

—¿Sólo diez minutos para huir? —se quejó Cloud al mirar a Barret.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Zack al saber el tiempo que les quedaba—. ¿Diez minutos? Espera, éso no nos lo habías dicho.

—¡No hay tiempo para discutir los detalles ahora! —respondió Barret—. Hay que salir de aquí YA.

Éste se puso a hacer aspavientos con los brazos para darles prisa; tenían que salir de allí tan rápido como pudiesen. Sin embargo, las alarmas de Shin-Ra se activaron por todo el reactor, disminuyendo cualquier expectativa de salir de allí sin crear revuelo.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Y ahora qué pasa?!

Desde el telecomunicador de Barret, sonó la voz de Jessie:

—Chicos, tengo malas noticias.

—¡No me digas! —ironizó Barret—. ¡Haz algo!

—Intentaré acceder a las cámaras de seguridad y a las puertas mecanizadas, pero no prometo nada. Al menos para que no nos dejen aquí encerrados.

—Gracias, qué alentador suena —se desesperó Barret y al instante se dirigió a Cloud y Zack—. ¡A moverse!

Pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso hacia la salida, el sonido de unos pesados golpes descendió sobre sus cabezas cada vez con más fuerza, veloz y amenazante. Éso no podía significar otra cosa que la visita de un robot-guardia. Cloud endureció su expresión y empuñó la gran espada tras su espalda.

—No me gusta como suena eso —admitió Cloud.

—A mí tampoco.

—¿Y qué sugerís que hagamos? —inquirió Barret con desespero.

El ruido cesó de pronto, lo que dejó a los tres callados y aún más en guardia. Se miraron mutuamente y, de repente, la máquina cayó desde arriba en un estruendo que incluso hizo desnivelar la plataforma en la que se encontraban. Un robot de tres metros de altura como poco y con la forma de un peligroso escorpión, se preparaba para localizar a su primer objetivo. El grupo buscó la estabilidad tras el temblor a medida que Barret se las apañaba para correr hacia la salida.

—¡Huyamos!

—¡No! —Zack le detuvo—. Huir nos hará más indefensos. Los robots de Shin-Ra son muy rápidos e inteligentes, y están programados para matar. Si quieres tener una posibilidad de sobrevivir, tenemos que cargárnoslo.

Barret apretó los dientes y luego elevó el brazo en el que tenía su gran pistola incrustada, hacia la máquina. Ésta había fijado su objetivo en Cloud, por lo que su primer ataque fue dirigido hacia él. De la cabeza surgió una metralleta y le disparó. Cloud esquivó intuitivamente la ráfaga de balas con un salto hacia sus compañeros.

—¡Lo más rápido será que lo desmembremos! —ideó Cloud—. ¡Yo lo distraeré!

Asumió el papel de carnada, confiando en Zack y en Barret su propia vida. Los otros dos aceptaron el plan y rodearon la máquina. Después se colocaron detrás de ella mientras ésta centraba toda su atención en Cloud, su actual objetivo.

Lo primero que hizo fue observar con detenimiento los movimientos del escorpión. Una máquina podía ser más predecible con sólo prestar atención a sus patrones. Cloud ya conocía ese trasto y sus puntos débiles, al igual que esperaba que Zack lo supiese también. Por ahora sólo se limitaría a esquivar sus ataques y a mantenerla lo más quieta posible. Tarea difícil, pero no imposible.

Por otro lado, Barret y Zack aprovecharon su lugar de ventaja, empuñando sus respectivas armas. Zack comenzó con una estocada directa a una de las patas traseras, pero por el momento no era suficiente para detenerla. Un montón de chispas salieron de la extremidad desprendida, lo que causó una pequeña explosión que desestabilizó al escorpión.

—Barret, cuidado con no provocarlo demasiado o nos hará sus objetivos también —explicó Zack.

—¿Y qué puñetas quieres que haga! —espetó Barret, que no sabía donde apuntar exactamente.

—¡Sus armas! ¡Destrúyelas! Tiene un láser en la punta de la cola, en la cabeza una metralleta y, si no recuerdo mal, un par de cañones también. ¡Sólo apunta y dispara!

Barret maldijo a la máquina y abrió fuego directamente a la ametralladora que sobresalía en la parte superior del escorpión. El impacto de las balas la deformaron lo suficiente como para hacerla inservible. Las balas de la metralleta salieron desviadas en todas direcciones, convirtiéndola en un arma inservible. Zack, por su parte, encontró el siguiente momento para lanzar una nueva estocada en otra pata de las cinco que le quedaban. Sin embargo, aún no había manera de hacerla caer al suelo.

Se notaba que los movimientos de desplazamiento eran cada vez más torpes y que Cloud conseguía con mayor facilidad mantenerla entretenida con las provocaciones de su espada. Pero no siempre iba a ser infalible. Los ataques que estaba recibiendo por la retaguardia hicieron que el robot se girara con un salto, pero un salto bastante desacertado. La falta de patas traseras lo dejaron en el suelo, sin posibilidad de efectuar ningún movimiento, excepto los únicos ofensivos que le quedaban.

—¡Toma esa! —celebró Barret con un salto de pronta victoria.

De repente, la cola de la máquina comenzó a erguirse y el interior de ésta a revolucionar; estaba preparando el siguiente ataque contra Zack y Barret. Zack miró hacia su espalda; la salida estaba a unos cuantos metros. Después al aguijón que apuntaba justamente hasta ellos dos.

—Está preparando el láser —frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¡Cloud, vám-

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la cola del escorpión se desmoronó junto a un humo negro que no auguraba nada bueno. Cloud había aprovechado la inmovilidad de la máquina y su posición para cortarle la cola. De ese modo, tendrían más segura la escapada.

Zack sonrió por su amigo y le hizo una señal a Barret.

—Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos reviente la bomba.

Barret y Zack abandonaron la sala del núcleo tan rápido como podían, Cloud detrás de ellos y al mismo ritmo. Tras atravesar el laberinto de escaleras y conductos, el grupo divisó a Jessie en la plataforma del panel de control, viéndoselas canutas para sacar una pierna que se le había quedado atascada entre los traicioneros agujeros del suelo.

—¡Jessie! —la llamó Barret adelantándose.

—¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué diantres ha pasado allí dentro?! Creí que no ibais a salir con vida y que yo iba a ser la siguiente en morir.

Mientras Cloud y Zack llegaban apresurados a su posición, Barret intentó ayudar a su amiga para sacar la pierna, pero no había manera, al menos no en sus condiciones.

—Mierda, casi y no lo contamos —confesó Barret y después se giró a ellos situados detrás que él—. ¡Vosotros dos, ayudad a Jessie! Yo voy a seguir adelante y avisar a Biggs de que estamos llegando.

Cloud hizo una mueca por su cara dura. Parecía que les estaba mangoneando por cualquier chorrada y además restándole mérito a que, si no llegaban a estar trabajando para él, seguramente no habrían llegado ni a la puerta de mercancía. Esperó la misma respuesta de Zack, pero no la encontró. Él ya se había lanzado a ayudar a la chica.

—Hay que hacerlo poco a poco —dijo Zack conforme sacaba con mucha maña la pierna de Jessie.

—Gracias, Zack —agradeció ella sonriente y de inmediato salió corriendo para no hacerles perder más tiempo.

Cloud y Zack continuaron los últimos.

El trayecto hacia la salida de emergencia no se hizo demasiado largo, éste pensado para la evacuación de todos los trabajadores en caso de que surgiera una urgencia como aquella. La diferencia era que ellos eran los únicos conscientes del peligro de la explosión. Y, como era de esperar, los guardias de Shin-Ra habían acudido para detener que la resistencia escapara. Por desgracia, no tenían ninguna posibilidad con dos anteriores miembros de SOLDADO, expresamente entrenados para la batalla.

El tiempo se les iba agotando a cada paso que daban, más cerca del alcance de la bomba. Recorriendo los últimos pasillos al exterior, todo el equipo fue consciente de la peligrosa explosión cuando sintieron cómo los cimientos del reactor retumbaron bajo sus pasos y el calor calentaba sus paredes a una velocidad increíble. El material de la construcción se inflamó y la detonación se hizo aún más fuerte.

Avalancha y el par de mercenarios salieron al fin a las calles del Sector 8, con una capa de humo a sus espaldas, pero sobre todo buscando aire que respirar. Tosían debido a la ceniza y se alejaban todo lo posible de la recién formada chimenea. Entonces Zack se apresuró a comprobar que Cloud se encontraba bien.

—Ésto le dará un respiro al planeta... al menos por un tiempo más —dijo Biggs con dificultad.

—Ojalá —respondió Wedge.

Todos se reunieron lejos del humo y ocuparon el espacio de la plaza solitaria. Si no se daban prisa en marcharse, tendrían allí a los equipos de vigilancia en un santiamén.

—Bien, larguémonos de aquí —se apresuró a decir Barret—. Nos reuniremos en la estación. Así que separaos, que ya nos veremos en el tren. ¡Recordad, el vagón de mercancías!

Tras su insistencia, los miembros de Avalancha se dispersaron por todo el lugar. Una buena estrategia para ser más difíciles de encontrar. Barret se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando fue interrumpido por Cloud.

—Eh...

—Si es por el dinero, recuérdamelo cuando lleguemos a la guarida, ¿vale?

Cloud frunció el ceño. Algo le decía que tardaría mucho en ver el dinero.

—¡No me mires así! ¿Te crees que lo iba a traer a la misión?

Él suspiró con fuerza. No sabía por qué le sorprendía viniendo de Barret.

—Me voy —no estaba de humor para discusiones, mucho menos para soportarlo ni un minuto más.

Zack se rascó la nuca con algo de incomodidad a medida que Cloud marchaba hacia las escaleras que subían al otro nivel de la calle. Pronto se recompuso con una tenue sonrisa y alzó la voz para su amigo, algo que vio Cloud cuando lo escuchó:

—¡No vayas a perderte!

Cloud le respondió con un simple gesto con el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

—Será mejor que te des prisa —le dijo Barret a Zack—. El tren saldrá en cinco minutos.

Y, antes de que hubiera queja alguna, finalmente todos abandonaron la plaza.

No era consciente del rumbo que había tomado desde que se separó del grupo. Buscando la tranquilidad en las calles, no pensó que sus transeúntes pudiesen estar asustados por la tremenda explosión. Los habitantes que pasaban la noche fuera, se vieron sorprendidos por ésta y ahora corrían de un lado a otro, buscando a los equipos de seguridad, a sus seres queridos o simplemente a un despistado al que robar. Frente a los ojos de Cloud, conforme avanzaba por el cruce de caminos, se vio cómo una joven florista era víctima de un empujón. El tipo ni se disculpó, sólo salió corriendo con un insulto hacia ella. Cloud sintió algo dentro de él revolviéndose.

Qué extraño... Entre toda aquella destrucción, lo único que lo indignó fue ese pequeño gesto de abuso. Quizás su aspecto delicado y el imposible hecho de que llevaras flores, despertó en él cierto espíritu justiciero.

Aquella chica iba vestida con un llamativo vestido de un claro rosa, su pelo castaño recogido con un lazo y una cesta de mimbre llena de flores. Se acercó a Cloud, quien permanecía plantado en el suelo en mitad de todo ese caos, y le preguntó con preocupación:

—Perdona... ¿Sabes qué es lo que ha pasado?

Cloud salió rápidamente de su ensimismamiento y centró su atención en ella.

—Será mejor que regreses a casa.

La chica se mostró algo confundida por la respuesta.

—Ni siquiera entiendo lo que está pasando, pero está bien.

Ella se dispuso a seguir con su camino, pero Cloud la interrumpió con voz silenciosa:

—Escucha...

La florista se giró y lo miró con atención.

Cloud, hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de la repentina e innata consideración que había volcado en ella y sé quedó con la mente en blanco.

—Hmm, nada —respondió finalmente Cloud, en seco.

—¿Nada? Vamos... ¡Puedes decírmelo! —insistió ella con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisilla.

Cloud se rascó la nuca, nervioso por la estúpida situación en la que se había metido él solo. Rápido pensó en cómo salir de esa, incapaz de mostrarle ese lado tosco, ni siquiera el inseguro que intentaba esconder. Había querido ayudarla desde el principio y se sentía extraño por ello.

—No se ven muchas flores por aquí —señaló la cesta que colgaba en uno de los brazos de la florista.

—Oh, ¿éstas? —al parecer el comentario la alegró bastante—. ¿Te gustan? Sólo cuestan un guil, por si te interesa comprar alguna.

Él respondió con un asentimiento, algo que la chica le ilusionó mucho. Sonriendo con esa naturalidad y sencillez, Cloud sintió una cálida complacencia, una que no había tenido en sus motivaciones desde que despertó.

La florista le entregó una hermosa flor amarilla.

—¡Muchas gracias! Eres muy amable.

Cloud no dijo nada, algo que no pareció importarle a la florista, pues de inmediato continuó su camino.

La vio alejarse y después contempló la curiosa y llamativa flor entre sus dedos enguantados. Al final metió el tallo entre el cinturón, lo que hizo contrastar su radiante color amarillo con el oscuro púrpura de su uniforme.

Se apresuró en su trayecto hacia la estación de trenes y tomó un atajo por la segunda plaza. Ésta había sufrido también daños por la explosión. Por cualquier zona que mirase o escuchase, Cloud sólo escuchaba los lamentos y las quejas de los ciudadanos. Sorprendentemente, otros aplaudían lo ocurrido mientras soltaban el mismo discurso conspiranoico de Barret. No podía más que sentir lástima por ellos.

El tiempo se le echaba encima. Cloud corrió hacia la estación y, al cruzar la calle, se encontró en mitad de una intersección que no reconocía. Un problema bastante gordo si tenía en cuenta que Jessie era la encargada de mantenerlo en el anonimato y que era imposible viajar de sector a sector sin el tren. Y para complicarlo aún más, los guardias de Shin-Ra lo habían estado siguiendo.

—¡Eh, tú!

Cloud hizo caso omiso a la advertencia que provenía de detrás de su espalda y apresuró el paso.

—¡Un paso más y disparamos!

Aquéllo fue suficiente razón para hacer que Cloud empezara a correr hacia la dirección de la derecha, donde se vio sorprendido por otro grupo de soldados.

—¡Es él, que no escape!

Se vio obligado a continuar por el lado contrario, sobre el túnel que mantenía oculta la vía subterránea del tren. Frente a él, otra patrulla le apuntaba directamente con los fusiles.

—Entrégate, terrorista. Ya no tienes escapatoria.

De inmediato se vio acorralado entre cañones de pistola y las risas arrogantes de los guardias, él al borde de un precipicio. Pensó en lanzarse a la batalla, pero solo no tenía ninguna posibilidad sin, al menos, recibir un disparo. El sonido del tren y el traqueteo de éste temblando los cimientos de la plataforma le dieron una idea.

—No tengo tiempo para jugar con vosotros.

—¡Déjate de cháchara! Entrégate o...

Cloud no dudo, no esperó y se subió a la barandilla de seguridad.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡Cogedlo!

Demasiado tarde, Cloud se lanzó de lleno a las vías del tren.

Avalancha y Zack entraron al vagón de carga después de haber esperado a Cloud, pero éste no dio señales de vida en el andén. El grupo se encontraba en el oscuro vagón mientras guardaban un silencio sepulcral, temerosos de mencionar que a Cloud pudo haberle pasado algo de camino a la estación. Sin embargo, Wedge siempre era el primero en romper el hielo del modo más inadecuado.

—Qué raro que Cloud no haya aparecido, ¿no?

Todos eran conscientes de las habilidades que poseía, pero Biggs fue el primero en ponerlo en duda:

—¿Y si lo han matado?

—Imposible —dijo Zack con incredulidad.

Él tenía más razones para pensar que Cloud pudo haber sido capturado por Shin-Ra y al mismo tiempo se negaba a pensar en esa posibilidad.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —inquirió Barret con los brazos cruzados—. Por muy ex-SOLDADO que seáis, éso no os hace inmortales.

Zack puso mala cara, aunque no dejó que sus palabras lo provocaran. Cloud era su amigo y, como tal, era normal que confiase en que seguía vivo. Una mera suposición, incluso por muy probable que fuese, no le haría dudar hasta que no lo viera muerto con sus propios ojos.

En ese momento, sobre sus cabezas, se escucharon unos golpes provenientes de la cubierta del vagón. Miraron hacia arriba, pero cesó en cuestión de segundos.

De nuevo el silencio.

—¿Creéis que Cloud habría luchado por Avalancha hasta el final? —preguntó Biggs mirando al resto.

Esa pregunta formulada en pasado irritó un poco a Zack. No dijo nada de todas maneras pues Barret alzó la voz y seguramente la respuesta no habría gustado a más de uno.

—¡¿Cómo puñetas crees que voy a saber eso?! ¿Me ves cara de adivino?

Barret finalizó su pregunta con un fuerte golpetazo en una de las cajas de mercancía.

—Si no fueseis todos una panda de inútiles... —farfulló.

Sus compañeros agacharon la mirada, en desacuerdo con su jefe, pero sabían que tanta presión le hacía estar bastante furioso, sobre todo cuando se sentía responsable de la muerte de una persona.

—Barret, ¿y qué hay de nuestro dinero?

Una pregunta realizada por Wedge en el peor momento. Barret volvió a golpear la caja.

—N-no he preguntado nada... Lo siento —rectificó.

Sobre sus cabezas volvió a escucharse aquel extraño golpe, esta vez en la trampilla del techo. Los miembros de Avalancha y Zack se miraron y se colocaron en guardia por si se trataba de una emboscada. Con dos sacudidas, la puerta se abrió y alguien conocido descendió casi en caída libre.

—¡Cloud!

Fue primero Zack en celebrar la llegada de su amigo con una sonrisa y una aproximación hasta él. No tardó en sacudirle suavemente por los hombros. Todos los demás respondieron con alivio, excepto Barret, que se mantenía alejado y enojado por una preocupación innecesaria.

—Parece que he llegado un poco tarde.

Cloud se mantuvo en el centro del vagón, mostrando una actitud algo impasible como muchas otras veces.

—¡Cierto! ¡Llegas tarde! —exclamó Barret, que se acercó al grupo y se abrió paso hasta quedar enfrente de él—. Y además entras aquí tan fresco después de haber montado el numerito.

Cloud desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y a mí qué? Es lo que siempre hago.

Barret empezó a irritarse. De sus ojos casi parecían salir chispas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Nos has tenido a todos preocupados y a ti te importa una mierda!

La actitud de Cloud era cada vez más indiferente.

—¿Estabais preocupados por mí? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Éso sí que no se lo esperó Cloud. Por eso, el tono que usó no fue precisamente el más amable.

—Serás... —al final Barret explotó—. ¡Te quedas sin la paga, por chulo!

Después de la reprimenda que recibió Cloud, Barret llamó la atención del equipo con una palmada. Éstos rápidamente se pusieron más tiesos que una vela, pues más que incómodos, estuvieron disfrutando de la disputa. Zack, en cambio, permaneció al margen hasta que al fin acabaron de gritarse.

—¡Moveos! Hay que salir de aquí.

Y con un gesto, Barret salió por la puerta que conectaba con el siguiente vagón. En fila, Wedge, Biggs y Jessie, le siguieron.

Zack puso los brazos en jarras con una ceja arqueada de cara a la puerta y luego se giró a Cloud, a quien dedicó una sutil sonrisa.

—Los has dejado a todos con la boca abierta —dijo como si todo aquéllo le hubiese venido de sorpresa.

Cloud, sin embargo, no mostraba más que una actitud de impasibilidad y a veces de superioridad por un falso exceso de confianza con el que pretendía esconder sus verdaderas emociones. Y en la intimidad, su altivo comportamiento era mermado sin razón aparente.

—Son muy impresionables —se cruzó de brazos tras restarse mérito.

Zack dio un salto cuando estuvo debajo de la trampilla y la cerró cuando se dejó caer junto a Cloud, que permanecía, como siempre, en un silencio taciturno. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en él, le inspeccionó y de pronto una cantarina risa brotó de su garganta.

—¿A ver? Mírame —buscó la mirada de Cloud mientras éste se la evitaba.

—¿Para qué? —protestó.

Zack, con una mano, le pidió que lo hiciera. En cambio, Cloud le retiró el rostro con hastío. Al final Zack se vio obligado a hacerlo por la fuerza y le restregó la palma de la mano por toda la cara, limpiándosela gracias al cuero del guante.

—¿Pero qué haces? —farfulló Cloud, apartándose.

—Tenías la cara llena de hollín —se aguantó la risa—. Anda, termina de limpiarte.

Zack le señaló las zonas donde aún le habían quedado restos y Cloud, frunciendo el ceño, se quitó las últimas manchas con el dorso del guante. De pronto, apareció Barret por la puerta agitando un puño.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí todavía? Van a empezar ya a revisar los vagones.

Tras hablar, Barret mantuvo la puerta abierta para que aquellos dos pasaran al siguiente vagón. El interior estaba completamente vacío, excepto por un par de viajeros y el grupo de Avalancha. Estaba bastante sucio y su olor era muy desagradable. Era como si no lo hubiesen limpiado en mucho tiempo y tampoco parecía ser una preocupación para los propietarios. Incluso permitían que fuera casa para algunos vagabundos.

—Ahora, dejad de comportaros como unos críos. Sentaos y callaos un rato —les mandó Barret.

Éste comenzó a pasearse por el pasillo a medida que supervisaba a los viajeros ajenos a la organización, por si sospechaban de ellos.

—Estaría bien que descansáramos un poco, ¿no? —animó Zack a Cloud y lo llevó a los asientos vacíos que había más adelante.

Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro en sus asientos. Zack parecía más atento a los estímulos exteriores; Cloud sin embargo era más introvertido, pero éso no lo hacía menos atento. A su lado estaba sentado un señor calvo y estaba hablando por teléfono sobre lo que había ocurrido en el reactor nº 1. La gente tenía miedo y le preocupaban las consecuencias que fuese a tomar Shin-Ra; los responsables no iban a salir impunes y Cloud lo sabía.

Biggs se acercó a Zack, bastante animado por el éxito de la misión.

—Parece que aún no han activado la actualización de seguridad de este tren —se sentó en el reposabrazos de su asiento y se pasó una mano por la cabeza—. Pero seguro que mañana lo harán.

—Oye, puedes aprovechar para dormir un rato. Se te ve cansado.

—¡Es justo lo que iba a hacer!

Biggs bostezó y se sentó al lado de él para echarse un rato. Los dos captaron la atención de Cloud, sobre todo Zack, que hizo una graciosa mueca cuando la cabeza de Biggs acabó sobre su hombro.

Apenas pasaron un par de minutos. Cloud por fin disfrutaba un poco del silencio y de su espacio, algo que no duró mucho; Wedge apareció a su lado con una bonachona sonrisa. Por alguna razón era excesivamente sociable con él y Cloud no comprendía aún el porqué. Sólo sabía que era un pesado y además muy inseguro.

—Avalancha pronto se hará famosa, ya lo verás. Y eso significa que yo también lo seré —dijo convencido, pero igual buscaba la aprobación de los demás—. ¿Crees que lo conseguiré?

Cloud guardó silencio y terminó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Pues llevo toda mi vida sintiéndome un segundón en todo, pero después de unirme a Avalancha e intentar ayudar al planeta... No sé, es como que me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Vio la gran sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Wedge y el brillo en sus ojos, y no pudo más que compadecerse de él. A riesgo de sonar un completo borde, Cloud dijo:

—Soñar es gratis.

La cara de Wedge se desencajó un poco. Por lo visto no esperaba un comentario así.

—Éso ha sido muy cruel, Cloud... ¿De verdad crees así?

Cloud simplemente se encogió de hombros y no continuó con la conversación. No era ser cruel, no fue con esa intención. Sólo trataba de bajar a Wedge de esa nube de irrealidad. ¿Cómo podía ser tan optimista después de haber reventado una bomba en un reactor? Como mucho debería estar agradecido de seguir con vida, pues lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Wedge suspiró y volvió a su posición junto a Jessie, que preparaba un par de cosas en el panel de información del vagón. Cloud notó que se le había quedado mirando un instante, pero rápidamente se dirigió a Zack con un poco corte.

—Oye, Zack, ¿puedes venir un momento? —dijo ella, disimulando con ánimo—. Ésto te puede servir de ayuda para cuando quieras moverte por la ciudad.

Su compañero se levantó de su sitio con cuidado de no molestar a Biggs y acompañó a Jessie frente al panel. Cloud fingió que no le importaba, pero sí estuvo escuchando la conversación didáctica sobre el tren, los sectores y Midgar en general. Jessie explicaba con gran devoción todo lo relacionado con tecnología e informática, pero sobre todo parecía una experta en el funcionamiento del tren y el recorrido que éste hacía desde un sector a otro. Los suburbios estaban sepultada por una serie de placas concéntricas que sostenían el segundo nivel de la ciudad, Midgar, a partir de una gran columna central y los muros del extrarradio. Dentro de dicha columna, los trenes se desplazaban en espiral entre sectores y niveles, todos ellos divididos en ocho partes y cada uno con un reactor de energía que proporcionaba electricidad a su correspondiente sector. Como era de suponer, las familias más pudientes se sobreponían sobre las más pobres, de forma literal.

—Durante todo el trayecto existen algunos puestos de control con los que el sistema puede leer el documento de identidad de cada pasajero —le explicó Jessie a Zack, quien se mostraba muy atento por la lección—. Cualquiera diría que tenemos pinta sospechosa. Por eso me encargo de crear documentación falsa para que-

De repente, las luces del vagón se tornaron rojas y parpadeantes.

—Hablando del rey de Roma... Esa luz significa que estamos en un puesto de control. Si todo sale bien, las luces se apagarán sin más, aunque no deberíamos confiarnos. De todas maneras, ya estamos llegando y no perderán el tiempo con nosotros.

Instantes después, el vagón recuperó su iluminado normal. Por lo pronto, parecían haber pasado el control.

Cloud perdió el interés por Zack y Jessie pronto, quienes parecían congeniar bastante bien. No dejaban de charlar sobre el sistema de trenes de la ciudad y el nuevo identificador que Jessie pensaba hacerle.

Entre los suaves ronquidos de Biggs, Barret parecía el más pensativo. Éste aprovechó que Cloud estaba solo para iniciar una pequeña conversación o, como él lo estaba interpretando, otro intento de conocer sus pensamientos.

—Ya se pueden ver los suburbios —dijo Barret mientras observaba por la ventana del vagón—. Aquí no hay ni día ni noche... Si no fuese por esa placa, podríamos ver el cielo.

En ese instante, Cloud se levantó de su asiento para poder observar desde el mismo ángulo que Barret. Después le continuó la conversación:

—Una ciudad flotante sobre nuestras cabezas... Una imagen bastante inquietante.

Barret se mostró muy confundido por sus palabras.

—No esperaba escuchar eso de ti —confesó—. Sí que estás lleno de sorpresas.

Cloud no dijo nada y siguió observando el deprimente paisaje del Sector 7.

—Es por culpa de esa mierda que la gente de aquí abajo está sufriendo —continuó Barret—. Sólo respiramos aire contaminado y, mientras tanto, los reactores siguen drenando toda la energía del planeta.

Ya sabía él que no tardaría en comentar lo de siempre.

—¿Y por qué no simplemente se mudan a la superficie?

—Y yo qué sé. Tal vez porque no tienen pasta o porque es su hogar y les da igual lo contaminado que esté.

—Ya lo pillo... Nadie vive en estas chabolas por gusto —reflexionó Cloud—. Es como este tren; sólo puede moverse por donde le llevan los raíles.

El tren acababa de llegar a su destino, a la misma estación en la que Cloud y Zack fueron rescatados por Tifa y los demás. Cloud pisó al fin suelo firme cuando los demás salieron en bandada muy emocionados por el éxito de la misión. Zack le esperaba en la puerta, pero apenas les dio tiempo a reunirse y charlar, pues Barret volvió con su potente voz a requerir de ellos.

—¡Eh! ¡Venid aquí todos!

Con pesadez, ambos se acercaron a Barret mientras era rodeado por los otros tres. Cuidó entonces que no hubiese nadie sospechoso que pudiera acercarse a espiarles.

—Bien, chicos. La misión de hoy ha sido todo un éxito, pero no os durmáis en los laureles porque lo peor aún está por venir —explicó con mucho ímpetu—. Espero que la explosión no os haya asustado porque la siguiente va a ser aún más grande. ¡Nos reuniremos en la guarida!

Barret los dispersó con un gesto y adelantó su camino hacia el final del andén. Sin embargo, Zack y Cloud prefirieron ir a su ritmo, juntos.

—Tengo muchas ganas de llegar y relajarme un rato —exhaló Zack mientras se llevaba ambas manos tras la nuca—. Confieso que esperaba un peor resultado.

—Yo también.

Aunque las palabras de Zack eran dichas para iniciar una conversación con Cloud, a éste le parecía muy difícil continuarla.

La mirada de Zack se mostró muy curiosa en el trayecto, pues no había dejado de observarle de reojo. Por un momento sintió incómodo el que estuviese volcando toda su atención en él.

—Llevo un rato pensando... —volvió a hablar Zack—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa flor?

Cloud bajó la mirada a la flor que aún se mantenía erguida en el borde de su cinturón.

—Se la compré a una chica cuando iba de camino a la estación.

Y por alguna extraña razón, éso hizo sonreír gentilmente a Zack.

—Por eso llegaste tan tarde, ¿eh? Pillín que eres...

Cloud negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, dándole demasiada importancia a lo que Zack pudiese imaginar al respecto. De fondo, su risa era alimentada por su apurada reacción.

—Calma, sólo me quedaba contigo —admitió el mayor entre risas.

—Sólo la compré —se justificó igualmente.

Una respuesta que parecía dejar a Zack algo más confundido. Después de haber visto el comportamiento de Cloud en las últimas semanas...

—¿Para Tifa?

Cloud tuvo que hacer otra pausa de silencio, incapaz de explicar por qué demonios había comprando una flor si luego no tenía pensado ni mantenerla ni regalarla. Estaba avergonzado.

—No...

—¿Y por qué no tienes un detalle con ella? —sugirió Zack entonces—. Nos ha ayudado mucho.

Con lentitud, Cloud posó la mirada en su compañero, quien parecía esperar un sí como respuesta. No estaba muy convencido de agradecerle el detalle a Tifa con una flor, pero ¿cómo decirle que no con esa cara de bobo? Cloud no cuestionó nada, a pesar de que se preguntaba por qué tanto interés en el tema.

—Bueno, vale.

Finalmente cedió y Zack le premió con una buena palmada en el hombro.

Durante todo el trayecto al barrio de Tifa, ambos charlaron sobre la verdadera razón por la que Cloud había tardado tanto en reunirse con ellos en el tren. Caminaron de la estación al comienzo de chabolas que conformaban uno de los barrios más pobres del sector. El suelo era de tierra estéril y su aire era casi doloroso de respirar. En el camino era muy fácil ver chatarra y acumulación de basura o a otra gente aprovechar lo que otros consideraban desperdicios. Cloud no había pensado mucho sobre eso hasta ahora, iniciando un sutil sentimiento de pena hacia esas personas.

Uno sabía que llegaba al barrio cuando las chabolas se hacían un poco más sofisticadas. Incluso permanecían en pie algunas viviendas que conformaron un pequeño pueblo al aire libre muchos años atrás. Ése era el caso del Séptimo Cielo, el bar más famoso del barrio. A sus puertas, se encontraba Barret, buscándolos con la mirada.

—¡Vamos ya, tortugas!

Conforme llegaban al bar, el alboroto se formó en su interior gracias a la poca sutileza de Barret. Se había metido para despachar a todos los clientes que se habían rezagado con el primer aviso a punta de pistola. Éstos salieron en tropel y bajaron las escaleras con improperios en la boca. Mientras tanto, la pobre Tifa se disculpaba por las molestias que éste había causado.

Los miembros de Avalancha ocuparon su lugar dentro del bar, excepto Barret.

—Te has pasado, tío —dijo Zack al subir por las escaleras, junto a Cloud.

—¡Que va! Estaban avisados ya.

Cloud terminó de subir y, directo a meterse al bar, fue impedido por Barret, quien soltó una sonrisa de medio lado y un comentario algo inoportuno. Y para darle más énfasis, señaló la flor que llevaba encima.

—Estás deseando ver a tu novia, ¿eh?

—No es mi novia —respondió en seco.

Cloud no se detuvo ni un segundo a hablar del tema y avanzó al interior.

—Qué soso eres... —farfulló.

Barret observó a Zack, que alzaba un hombro y excusaba a su amigo con mucha naturalidad. Al parecer no se sorprendía de esa actitud y no le importaba en absoluto.

—Nunca le han interesado esos temas.

Tanto Zack como Barret se quedaron fuera charlando y, nada más atravesar Cloud la puerta, Marlene, la hija de Barret, salió corriendo de detrás de la barra a recibirle, pensando que se trataba de su padre.

—¡Papá, papá!

Pero tan pronto como vio la imponente figura de Cloud, la niña se retractó y volvió por donde había venido. Se abrazó al regazo de Tifa para fingir que no se había equivocado.

—Marlene, si sólo es Cloud... —mencionó Tifa con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Tomó las manos de Marlene y la forzó un poco a salir de detrás de la barra, junto a ella, pero la niña se negaba por vergüenza. Mientras, los otros tres miembros de Avalancha observaban la escena, reunidos en una mesa para comer.

—¿No le vas a decir nada? —insistió ella.

Al final consiguió que Marlene se acercara, pero debía estar tras su espalda. Por alguna razón, Cloud no le inspiraba ninguna confianza y a él le daba igual.

—Bienvenido, Cloud —le saludó Tifa sin borrar la sonrisa—. Parece que todo ha ido muy bien. ¿Dónde está Barret?

—Fuera con Zack —respondió señalando hacia la puerta.

Entre ellos hubo un silencio, algo incómodo para Tifa. Por eso trató de romperlo con cualquier cosa.

—¿Has vuelto a discutir con Barret?

Algo que Cloud costaba de admitir, pero tampoco debía importarle. Sólo se quedó ahí sin decir nada; no hacía falta que dijera algo para que su amiga supiese la respuesta.

—Éso es que sí, ¿verdad? —suspiró mientras mantenía a Marlene cerca de ella—. Debí haberlo imaginado... Barret siempre está mandando y tú metiéndote en peleas a la mínima. Me estaba preocupando, la verdad.

«¿Qué es ésto? ¿Un sermón?»

—En verdad, no has cambiado tanto —sonrió con algo de amargura, pero su expresión cambió cuando se percató de la flor que Cloud resguardaba bajo el cinturón de cuero—. Oh, ¿una flor?

Tifa soltó por un instante a la niña para poder acercarse a ver mejor aquella flor, pero no lo hizo sabiendo lo importante que era para Cloud el espacio personal.

—Apenas se ven por la ciudad, pero...

Cuando Cloud captó las intenciones de Tifa, sacó la flor y se la entregó con un poco de rigidez. Lo cierto era que sólo estaba cumpliendo con lo que Zack le había sugerido y así deshacerse de la flor.

—¿Me la das? —los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa—. Cloud, no tienes por qué.

El detalle le había sacado una sonrisa más sincera a Tifa, quien tomó la flor entre sus dedos y olió su suave fragancia.

—No ha sido nada —dijo Cloud restándole importancia al regalo con un gesto.

Él no se la estaba dando, pero le preocupaba que ella sí lo hiciese. Al menos podía decir que se sentía tranquilo por agradecer a Tifa que les diera cobijo en su casa.

—Es preciosa... Gracias por el detalle. Ojalá pudiese llenar el bar con un montón de estas.

Tifa se giró hacia Marlene y se acuclilló para enseñarle la flor.

—Marlene, ven —la animó a que tomara confianza, cosa que consiguió gracias al llamativo amarillo de los pétalos—. Mira lo que ha traído Cloud.

La niña la observó con curiosidad y Tifa, después de mirar con contento a Cloud, le colocó la flor en el cabello castaño para embellecerlo. Terminó acariciándoselo y después se irguió del suelo para volver a prestarle su atención.

—Me alegro de que estéis todos bien.

Tifa puso las manos detrás de la espalda, dispuesta a seguir una conversación puesto que Cloud seguía tan callado como de costumbre. Sin embargo, Zack y Barret entraron al bar, deshaciendo cualquiera de esa intención. Fue entonces que Marlene sí que corrió muy segura a los brazos de su padre.

—¡Hey, Marlene!

Barret tomó a su hija en volandas y luego la sentó sobre uno de sus amplios y fuertes hombros. Cualquiera diría que ese tipo sosegado y cariñoso se trataba del mismo Barret que estuvo en el reactor poniendo una bomba.

—¿Y esa flor? ¿Te la ha dado Cloud?

Cosa que lo dejó bastante chocado. Miró a Cloud y éste simplemente fingió que no estaba atento.

—¿Y le has dado las gracias?

Marlene negó con la cabeza, a lo que después respondió con un tímido gracias.

Cerca del oído de Cloud, se escuchó la animada voz de Zack en un susurro:

—¿Ves? No ha sido para tanto.

Tales palabras le chirriaron sin conocer muy bien el motivo.

A partir de ese momento, tuvieron un pequeño rato para relajarse. Tifa y Marlene, junto a Barret, regresaron a regentar el bar mientras los demás aprovechaban para comer y beber un poco. Cloud no parecía muy animado, pero Zack ya se había unido a Biggs y Jessie en la mesa. Rápidamente el grupo se percató de su soledad y Biggs fue el primero en llamar su atención:

—¡Eh, Cloud! ¿Por qué no te unes? —dijo con las palabras algo arrastradas, enseñándole una botella de whisky.

Por desgracia, el alcohol no era un incentivo para Cloud, mucho menos si ellos eran la compañía.

—No.

De fondo, el grupo se rio, pero Zack parecía algo más preocupado por la situación que vivía su amigo.

—¡¿Qué?! Oh, vamos... —Biggs golpeó al mesa con la botella—. ¿Te crees mejor que nadie porque estuviste en SOLDADO? Zack es mucho más enrollado que tú.

Algo a lo que Cloud no respondió. Le daba exactamente igual lo que pensase de él o lo diferente que era de Zack.

—Bah... Mientras estés aquí, sigues siendo un novatillo a mis ojos —continuó entre risotadas bastante ebrias—. Deberías escucharme más y beber un poquito.

—Cállate ya, Biggs —dijo Jessie mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara—. Nos estás dando vergüenza ajena...

Al fin le dieron el espacio que Cloud necesitaba, aunque sus voces no dejaron de resonar con fuerza en el bar, lo que interrumpió el tipo de descanso que realmente requería. Al menos comer lo mantenía distraído; un poco de patata en salsa era suficiente. Ese detalle llamó la atención de Wedge, quien se había girado en su asiento para hablar con él:

—¿A que Tifa se le da muy bien cocinar? —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque por otro lado sólo trataba de acercársele y caerle bien—. Es por eso que-

—No me interesan tus historias —le cortó antes de que empezara a enrollarse.

Lo último que quería Cloud en ese momento era hablar o escuchar a otros contarle su vida. Bien sabía lo que Wedge pretendía, por lo que prefería mantenerlo lejos.

Él sólo guardó silencio y se giró de nuevo hacia el grupo.

A pesar de que la actitud de Cloud hacia los demás podía ser muy drenadora, ninguno pareció dejar de disfrutar. Era tan simple como dejarlo tranquilo.

Apenas el grupo terminó de comer y beber cuando Barret alzó la voz de nuevo. Al lado de él, nunca parecía haber descanso. Los llamó a todos a que se reunieran en el escondrijo para la última reunión de la noche. Éste se aproximó al pinball de un lateral y, con pulsar una combinación de botones, una pequeña porción de suelo reveló que se trataba de una plataforma. Ésta descendió a un subterráneo, exactamente lo que Barret llamaba guarida. Detrás de él fueron sus secuaces y Zack acompañado de Jessie.

Cloud suspiró con pesadez y se levantó de su sitio. No tenía ninguna gana de seguir tratando con Barret ni con el resto. Sólo quería irse, necesitaba irse de allí y de ese ambiente social tan cargante. Y si tenía que abandonar a Zack en el camino, lo haría.

De pronto, cuando marchaba hacia la plataforma, la voz de Tifa interrumpió su trayecto desde detrás de la barra.

—Cloud, ¿por qué no te sientas aquí un momento?

Él se acercó a regañadientes y se sentó frente a la barra, con la mirada algo agachada y los brazos sobre la superficie. Podía observar de soslayo que Tifa estaba secando algunos vasos con un trapo; Marlene, como de costumbre, se quedó un poco lejos de él.

—¿Te apetece algo para beber? —rompió el hielo.

—No mucho.

—Oye, ¿es que no te fías de mis cócteles? —bromeó un poco la chica—. Dicen que hago los mejores de todo el barrio... ¿De verdad no quieres probar ninguno?

Debido a su insistencia, al final Cloud cedió.

—Bueno, pero que no sea muy fuerte.

Tifa sonrió complacida.

—Está bien, dame un minuto.

La morena se giró hacia las bebidas que almacenaba en el estante y tomó sólo un poco de refresco y ron. Frente a Cloud, Tifa comenzó a hacer la mezcla en un vaso mediano.

—¿Sabes...? Realmente ha sido una alivio verte regresar de una pieza.

Una declaración que lo confundió.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? No fue para tanto.

La respuesta fue algo agresiva para lo que podía soportar una chica tan insegura como Tifa. Sólo se limitó a dejarle la bebida preparada frente a él.

—No, supongo que no... Después de todo, estuviste en SOLDADO —y entonces cambió el tema—. Asegúrate de que Barret os pague.

—No te preocupes —dijo antes de darle un buen trago al cóctel—. Una vez tengamos el dinero, nos iremos de aquí... Al menos yo sí lo haré.

Lo sentía por Zack, pero no iba a continuar trabajando para Barret y sus locuras. Era una decisión que había tomado sobre la marcha y, al parecer, a Tifa tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea por lo callada que estaba.

Aprovechó el instante para terminarse la bebida y levantarse del taburete. Entonces, ella se apresuró a hablar:

—Cloud... —su preocupación era palpable—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí... ¿Por qué?

—Por nada. Debes estar un poco cansado.

Cloud no podía estar más atónito. No comprendía el comportamiento de Tifa la mayoría del tiempo. Sabía que algo tenía en la cabeza, pero no el qué y no estaba por la labor de decírselo.

—Será mejor que te reúnas con Barret.

Y tras lo dicho, Tifa regresó a su trabajo con una seriedad como pocas, aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Cloud, por otro lado, no le daría más vueltas. Bajaría, hablaría con Barret y se largaría de allí cuando le diera el dinero.

Una vez abajo, se encontró una estampa bastante llamativa y jovial. El sótano estaba compuesto por una sala algo sucia y vieja, pero que hacía una gran función como escondite. Al fondo se encontraba Wedge sentado en una mesa, a su lado Barret golpeando enérgicamente un saco de boxeo mientras Biggs le animaba; justo a mano derecha, Jessie y Zack enfrente de una computadora comentaban las actuales noticias que habían salido en relación a la explosión.

—Ya nos hemos metido en un buen fregado —chistó Jessie mientras tecleaba rápidamente—. El presidente acaba de movilizar a todos los SOLDADO.

—Tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer —dijo Zack cruzado de brazos—. Es que os habéis colado un poco al querer reventar el reactor.

Y Cloud no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

—Éso ya lo sé, pero me enorgullece haber creado una bomba tan destructiva —sonrió de lado y señaló a la pantalla del televisor donde no hacían más que repetir las imágenes de una cámara de vigilancia que había captado la explosión.

—Entre nosotros, la misión ha sido un éxito mayormente gracias a ti —la elogió—. Y seguro que no es lo único que sabes hacer...

Jessie le sacó la lengua, riendo. Luego acabó dándole un suave golpe en uno de sus brazos.

—Idiota... ¡No ligues conmigo!

Algo que Zack respondió con una simpática risotada.

Cloud permaneció impasible ante la conversación, sin encontrar la más mínima seriedad en todo aquello. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí.

En ese instante, Barret dejó de golpear el saco de boxeo y se aproximó al resto.

—Eh, vosotros dos —les llamó mientras golpeaba el brazo-pistola contra la palma—. ¿Hubo alguien de SOLDADO antes y que pasamos por alto?

—No, estoy seguro —respondió Zack, a lo que Cloud también lo confirmó con un asentimiento.

Sin embargo, Barret los miró incrédulo.

—¿En serio? No sé yo...

—Créenos. Si hubiese estado alguien de SOLDADO en la misión, ahora mismo no estarías ahí de pie diciendo esas tonterías —retó Cloud.

Estaba harto de que pusiese en duda todo lo que le contaban, pero era claro que Barret aún lo estaba más de su arrogante actitud. Ambos estaban al borde después de haber acumulado tanta rabia.

—Ah, ¿sí...?

Tal y como sospechó que sucedería, Barret se abalanzó hacia Cloud y lo agarró del cuello de su ropa, desafiándolo con la mirada.

—Te crees la hostia porque has estado en SOLDADO, ¿no?

Pero Cloud permaneció impávido ante las acusaciones.

—¡Barret, tranquilízate! —exclamó Biggs cuando vio que aquéllo podía acabar muy mal.

Junto a Zack, ambos se interpusieron entre los dos para separarles. Barret era un hombre muy fornido, así que alguno tuvo que llevarse una buena tunda por inmovilizarlo. Lamentablemente le tocó al pobre de Biggs, que acabó en el suelo con un buen golpe en la boca. Zack, por otro lado, había conseguido alejar a Barret de un Cloud increíblemente sereno.

—Ya está, Barret...

—Vale... ¡Vale! —dijo tras deshacerse del agarre de Zack—. Puede que seáis fuertes... Puede que todos los de SOLDADO lo seáis. Pero tú, Cloud —lo señaló con firmeza—, no olvides que ahora estás trabajando para Avalancha.

Y Cloud continuaba sin tomarlo en serio, sólo que ahora trataba de disimularlo un poco, por Zack más que nada. No quería que acabara golpeándolo a él también.

—Ni se te ocurra tener la intención de volver con Shin-Ra —amenazó Barret finalmente.

—¿Volver con Shin-Ra? —se burló de él—. Nos hiciste una pregunta, te respondimos... Fin.

Tras lo dicho, Cloud se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la plataforma.

—Me voy arriba. Quiero hablar de MI dinero.

Exactamente, Cloud estaba sacando a Zack de la ecuación sin haberlo siquiera consultado con él.

—¿Qué? —dijo Zack sorprendido—. ¡Cloud, espera!

—Deja que se vaya. ¿No ves que echa de menos a Shin-Ra?

Pero aquéllo fue suficiente para llevar a Cloud al límite. Con los puños apretados y endureciendo el gesto, terminó volteándose para responderle a Barret:

—¡Cállate! —fue tan alto que lo dijo, que asustó a todos los presentes—. ¡Me importan una mierda Shin-Ra y SOLDADO! —respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando, pues el cuerpo le empezó a temblar—. ¡Pero éso no significa que sí me importen Avalancha o el planeta!

Frunció el ceño y, sin esperar nada más, marchó al piso superior desde la plataforma.

Quiso reafirmarse, sobre todo frente a su amigo, puesto que temía que las palabras de Barret lo hubiesen hecho dudar sobre su alianza. Lo cierto era que no entendía por qué le importaba en ese momento... ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Zack tan importante de repente? Si sólo era un tipo más entre los demás, pero como Tifa, algo lo conectaba con ellos. Podría simplemente ignorar esos sentimientos de apego y éso era lo que iba a hacer. Deshacerse de todo ello que lo ataba allí y lo hacía sentir mal.

Llegando al piso superior, la presencia de Tifa lo sorprendió. Casi enfrente de ella, supuso que estaría buscando reunirse con ellos abajo, así que rápido se deslizó lejos de ella, hacia la salida del bar, sin decir una palabra. Sí, era muy fácil huir de todo aquéllo.

—¿Cloud? ¿A dónde vas?

Tifa había salido tras él e interrumpió sus pasos con esa simple pregunta. Sin embargo, para Cloud, era muy difícil de responder, cada vez lo era más. Por eso no supo qué decir. Tifa igualmente lo conocía mejor de lo que le gustaría admitir, casi como el caso de Zack.

—¿No te vas a unir con nosotros a Avalancha? —preguntó ella con decepción.

—Lo siento, Tifa...

Pudo escucharla suspirar desde detrás de su espalda.

—El planeta se muere. Lentamente, pero algún día lo hará —dijo mientras daba un paso más cerca de él—. Alguien tiene que hacer algo.

Con lentitud, Cloud se dio media vuelta y alzó la vista hacia ella.

—Ya están Barret y los demás para hacerlo —justificó así su inminente ausencia—. Yo no tengo nada que ver ahí.

—Entonces... ¿Te vas así sin más? —inquirió con un tono de reproche—. ¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido de pequeños?

Aquéllo fue directamente al herido orgullo de Cloud. Incapaz de recordar casi nada de su infancia, Tifa atacó justo donde más podía afectarle. Aún así, sólo provocaba que se cerrara en banda.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó de nuevo, ya cansado de esa conversación.

—Y además olvidaste nuestra promesa...

—¿Qué promesa? —temió preguntar.

Tifa respondió con un suave suspiro y colocó los brazos en jarras.

—Haz un poco de memoria. Fue hace siete años.

Cloud respondió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y trató de llegar al mismo recuerdo que ella, pero con tanta presión... Por ahora sólo había una pequeña nube borrosa de algo relacionado con una plaza.

—Fue en el pozo... ¿Te acuerdas?

Aquéllo fue la clave para visualizar la plaza de Nibelheim.

—Creo que... sí —asintió Cloud con la cabeza—. Pensé que nunca vendrías y empezaba a tener frío.

Un joven Cloud esperaba a su amiga en el pozo que había en el centro de la plaza. Era una hermosa noche estrellada que otorgaba la sensación de estar iluminando el pueblo con su tenue luz. Él se encontraba sentado en los salientes de madera que conformaban la estructura, aburrido y solo. A pesar de estar en pleno verano, la noche era bastante fresca y no se había llevado nada para cubrirse. El frío le hizo encogerse un poco en su sitio y quería volver a casa. ¿Por qué creyó que vendría?

De pronto, el sonido de unos pasos se escuchó tras su espalda. Cloud giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Tifa algo apurada, vestida con un poco más de ropa.

—Lo siento, llego un poco tarde —se recolocó un mechón de pelo.

Cloud regresó la mirada al frente un poco nervioso.

—Bueno... ¿De qué querías hablarme? —preguntó ella.

Tifa se sentó en el saliente también, pero guardando la distancia con él.

—Pronto dejaré el pueblo y me iré a Midgar.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Tifa bajara la mirada. Luego apoyó un talón en el saliente y se abrazó a su propia pierna.

—Todos se están yendo de aquí...

Habiendo más posibilidades de trabajo en la ciudad y con el auge de la empresa de Shin-Ra, ésta solicitaba a muchos trabajadores para expandir su monopolio.

—Pero yo no lo haré por simple trabajo —explicó Cloud, temeroso de dar una impresión equivocada—. Quiero unirme a SOLDADO y ser el mejor, como Sephiroth.

Ella sonrió amargamente y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Sephiroth... El gran Sephiroth.

Cloud asintió y se puso en pie sobre el saliente. Siendo poco hablador, la situación social lo obligaba a pensar en algo qué decir, pero no se le ocurría nada. Con los nervios, quiso parecer ocupado y se las ingenió para trepar el pozo y sentarse justo al borde del interior de éste.

—¿No es muy difícil entrar en SOLDADO? —preguntó Tifa.

Con las dificultades de Cloud, al final era ella la que debía dar el paso para hablar. Sin embargo, la pregunta era un poco traicionera, sobre todo para ella misma.

—Seguramente no pueda volver en mucho tiempo —admitió él.

La respuesta de Tifa se hizo esperar.

—Si lo haces bien, seguro que sales en los periódicos.

—Puede.

—Oh, no... Tienes que estar seguro de ello —dijo Tifa mientras alzaba la mirada hacia él.

Cloud, en cambio, no se mostraba ni una pizca convencido. Ella lo supo de algún modo y quiso ayudarle.

—Oye, ¿por qué no hacemos una promesa? —le sonrió—. Si consigues convertirte en SOLDADO y llegas a hacerte famoso, podríamos formar un equipo. Nos ayudaríamos si alguna vez nos encontráramos en un apuro.

—¿Qué?

Cloud no entendía la razón de dicha promesa.

—Siempre que alguno de los dos esté en problemas, el otro irá y lo rescatará. Seríamos como héroes... —explicó con toda ilusión—. Querría experimentarlo una vez al menos.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—Vamos —le suplicó con simpatía—. Prométemelo.

Cloud caviló sobre ello un instante y no se demoró a dar una respuesta.

—Bueno, vale...

Y, sobre sus cabezas, justo una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento para sellar su promesa.

—Lo recuerdas ya, ¿verdad?

Él sólo se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

—Ni soy un héroe ni soy famoso. No puedo mantener la promesa.

El recuerdo, a pesar de haber traído esperanza por unos instantes, no le hizo más que rememorar su fracaso. Lo había olvidado y seguramente nunca le dio la suficiente importancia si había llegado hasta ese punto. Comprendía que Tifa estuviese decepcionada, pero sólo era una promesa y no quería darle ningún valor.

—¡Pero cumpliste tu sueño de la infancia! Te uniste a SOLDADO —trató de recuperar la confianza de Cloud—. Claro que puedes mantener la promesa.

A punto estuvo de negar con la cabeza, disculparse y darse media vuelta para salir, pero del subterráneo llegó Barret junto a Zack y, al parecer, con bastantes cosas que decir.

—¡Eh, espérate un momento, SOLDADO! —exclamó Barret mientras se aproximaba a él—. ¿Quieres tu dinero o no?

Cloud miró la mano tendida, la cual le ofrecía una importante cantidad de dinero. A su lado, Zack sonreía y, por el guiño que le había dedicado, seguramente le había convencido para que se lo diera pronto. Cloud se había quedado sin palabras.

Tomó el dinero y empezó a contarlo; no quería sorpresas, pero las obtuvo igualmente.

—Espera... ¿Mil quinientos? —dijo con extrañeza.

Al alzar la mirada hacia Barret, vio cómo éste se desentendía del detalle, pero la mirada de Zack era la que decía todo lo que había pasado.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! —dijo Zack, acercándose a Cloud y posando las manos sobre sus hombros—. Si nos dejas, quiero quedarme tranquilo. Vas a necesitar el dinero mientras no estés aquí.

—Creí que tú igual lo necesitabas.

Pero Zack negó con la cabeza.

—Me quedaré aquí un tiempo más, no te preocupes. Sé lo importante que es para ti estar solo y por eso te hago el favor.

Y aunque tratara de ocultarlo, Cloud sospechaba que su decisión le había dolido... y a Tifa también. Nunca imaginó ser tan importante para ellos, tanto que harían cualquier cosa por mantenerlo cerca y, si no era posible, hacer la separación lo más fácil posible.

—Gracias... —dijo silenciosamente, rezagándose en meter el dinero en el bolsillo del uniforme.

—Pero será mejor que te quedes esta noche —le ofreció Tifa antes de que decidiera marcharse—. Descansa y prepárate para mañana.

Sin embargo, Cloud había perdido la certeza en su propia decisión. Miró a los tres que se encontraban frente a sus ojos y después recuperó su actitud segura.

—Puede que me lo esté pensando ahora... —dijo al entregarle el dinero a Zack y luego dirigirse a Barret—. ¿Tienes lista la siguiente misión? Lo haremos por tres mil guiles esta vez.

La cara de Barret fue un poema.

—¡¿Qué?!

Tifa y Zack, ambos tan sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de Cloud, acabaron soltando una carcajada, pero plenamente de contento por tenerlo de vuelta. Sobre todo, Zack no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo para celebrarlo. Tras recibir sus cálidas felicitaciones, Tifa agradeció a Cloud el gran detalle de quedarse un poco más.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, los lazos entre amigos comenzaron a estrecharse sin la necesidad de unos recuerdos.

Al igual que esa noche, el día siguiente les tendría preparado más sorpresas. Barret pensó que un nuevo ataque sería mucho más destructivo si no se demoraban en llevarlo a cabo. Todos quisieron convencerlo de que éso haría la misión aún más peligrosa, pero no quiso escuchar. Al menos accedió a pagar los tres mil guiles.

Antes de que todos se fuesen a dormir, Wedge detuvo a Cloud un momento... de nuevo, esa vez siendo algo más osado con sus declaraciones:

—Siempre dices que no te importa, pero sigues con nosotros... ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que en verdad sólo buscas tener amigos.

Cloud no tuvo respuesta para ello, pues ni siquiera lo había pensado mucho. Sólo lo ignoró. De algún modo temía que pudiese ser verdad.

Cloud se acababa de dar un baño y ahora se disponía a descansar en su pequeño cuarto. Apenas se había sentado en la cama para pensar cuando llamaron a su puerta. No dijo nada en cualquier caso y a los pocos segundos apareció la cabeza de Zack por la ranura, saludándolo con una mano y una sonrisilla.

—¿Ya te vas a dormir?

—Son las tres de la mañana... ¿Qué esperabas? —dijo Cloud mientras se recostaba en la cama y apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada.

Lo que sí debía esperar es que Zack era un tipo muy activo, así que no le sorprendería que no estuviese del todo cansado. Igual él tampoco se sentía de ese modo.

—Es verdad... —se rascó la nuca y, sin esperar su permiso, entró al cuarto—. ¿Te importa si me quedo un momento?

Cloud negó con la cabeza, aunque tampoco prometía que le prestaría toda su atención. En esa posición le estaba dando un poco de sueño.

—Nada, sólo venía porque me ha sorprendido mucho que decidieras quedarte —confesó Zack mientras tomaba asiento en la silla próxima—. En serio, pensé que te ibas a ir.

Sus palabras lo dejaron sin nada que decir, sólo mirando al techo viejo de la habitación. De todos modos, sabía por qué lo decía.

—Yo también... —admitió, pero omitiendo todos los detalles de por qué lo hizo.

—¿Fue por Tifa? —arqueó una ceja junto a una sonrisa—. ¿Te insistió mucho?

La insinuación hizo que suspirara con pesadez. Luego negó con la cabeza, pero no diría más nada que pudiera revelar sus sentimientos, unos que ni siquiera él entendía ni reconocía.

—Bueno, lo que sí deberías es no provocar tanto a Barret —se cruzó de brazos al apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

—Es él quien no deja de tomarse mis comentarios de forma personal.

—Cloud... Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —se explicó—. Sé que sólo estás siendo tú mismo, pero Barret es Barret y... Bueno, sólo pon un poco de tu parte, ¿vale? Ya hablé antes con él y también va a hacer todo lo posible para no llegar a los límites de esta noche.

Cloud no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero al menos era un acuerdo por ambas partes.

—Vale... Lo intentaré —cedió y cerró los ojos—. Él podría empezar por no hablar de esas estupideces del planeta y de Shin-Ra.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Zack hiciera una mueca, al parecer no muy de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Cloud.

—No le has dado ni siquiera el beneficio de la duda.

De pronto, Cloud abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para verle con incredulidad. No podía creerse que estuviese diciendo aquello. Estuvo convencido de que a Zack igual le traía sin cuidado el tema.

—¿Es que tú te crees eso?

Zack se encogió de hombros.

—Puede. No tengo razones para pensar en lo contrario tampoco. Además, están tan convencidos de ello... ¿Tú crees que si fueran simples patrañas se tomarían las molestias de poner una bomba sabiendo que así arriesgan sus vidas? —explicó sus razones de por qué no lo veía tan descabellado—. No sé, no creo que sean simples delirios de unos pocos paranoicos...

Cloud pensó sobre ello. No supo por qué, pero pensó que Jessie estaba detrás de todo eso. Los había visto demasiado juntos ese día y éso pudo hacer a Zack pensar. O simplemente era una estrategia para ligar con ella y al final acabó siendo al revés.

—Si tú lo dices... —respondió, ahora con la duda plantada—. Igualmente me parece perder el tiempo. El planeta ya está condenado.

Ese pesimismo hizo que Zack sofocara una suave risa.

—En el fondo no has cambiado nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues eso. Que, aunque has perdido la memoria y sueles verte muy distinto, hay veces que puedo ver al Cloud de siempre.

No supo cómo responder a aquello. No sabía tampoco a lo que se refería, pero supuso que podía tomarlo como una buena señal. Cloud no había podido recordar apenas nada en los últimos días, pero esa noche sí que era capaz de afirmar que había conseguido conectar con una pequeña parte de sí mismo.


	3. Sacrificio

No había descansado lo suficiente ni tampoco muy bien. Esa mañana debían estar listos para la siguiente misión. El Sector 4 era su próximo destino y su objetivo el reactor que le suministraba energía. Barret se había vuelto todo un temerario, pero estarían preparados para cualquier cosa. Dos reactores destruidos haría que Midgar cojeara, aunque necesitarían mucho más para destruirla del todo.

Cloud se hallaba listo para reunirse con el grupo en el bar. Al salir por la puerta de su habitación, Zack le esperaba para continuar juntos. Increíblemente, tenía mucho mejor aspecto que él.

Una vez abajo, Tifa, Barret y los demás les esperaban comiendo el desayuno. La escena era digna de ver: Tifa no dando abasto con los platos y las bebidas, Barret explicándole a su hija que volverían pronto y los demás pegando voces.

«Qué manera de empezar la mañana...»

—Voy a comer —dijo Zack a medida que se acercaba a la barra.

Cloud le siguió y lo acompañó en los taburetes. Poco después Tifa llegó al otro lado de la barra para saludarles:

—Buenos días, chicos —les saludó quitando los platos sucios de la bandeja—. ¿Habéis descansado bien?

Se le hacía raro escuchar buenos días cuando en los suburbios estaba siempre oscuro. Cloud supuso que se trataba del tipo de comentario que sólo tendría alguien no nativo de Midgar, exactamente como lo eran ellos.

Zack, por la cara que traía, pareció haber dormido bastante bien. En cambio, Cloud era quien tenía peor cara. Éste sacudió al cabeza con suavidad.

—¿Dónde estuvo durmiendo, Barret? —preguntó él con pesadez—. No he podido dormir bien por culpas de sus ronquidos.

Zack contuvo la risa en la garganta y se tapó la boca con los nudillos. Por otro lado, Tifa se puso un dedo en los labios para hacerlos callar; Barret estaba muy cerca de ellos.

—Hablad bajo —susurró cerca de ellos, inclinándose—. Como Barret os oiga, se pondrá como un energúmeno. Antes de las misiones siempre está muy irritable.

—No me digas... —respondió Cloud con una mano sobre la cara.

—Oye, Tifa —se dirigió Zack a ella—. ¿Nos pones algo para comer? Que no sea mucho.

Ella no dijo nada y se encargó de poner en sus platos la comida que tenía preparada previamente. Un poco de café para acompañar algo sólido y todo estuvo listo. Lo colocó todo frente a ellos. Ambos comenzaron su desayuno.

Para romper el hielo y, sobre todo, para tenerles informados, Tifa:

—No os lo he dicho, pero iré con vosotros también.

Algo por lo que Zack reaccionó con positivismo.

—Genial, cuantos más seamos, mejor.

O no. Cloud de inmediato pensó que sería excesivo ir demasiados a una misión, una que, de por sí ya, era bastante peligrosa. No quería tampoco desconfiar de las habilidades de lucha de Tifa, pero no podía evitar pensar que sobraba y que posiblemente los haría entorpecer su camino. Ya eran suficientes como para estar pendiente de uno más.

—Por cierto, antes de que nos metamos de lleno en el trabajo —continuó Tifa para prepararlos—. No estaría de más que fueseis a comprar algunas cosas. Como habrán doblado la vigilancia, estaría bien que estuviésemos preparados. Aprovechad bien la paga que os dio Barret.

Barret, que había estado escuchando en ese momento, se metió en la conversación:

—Tifa tiene razón —se acercó a ellos—. Nosotros ya nos vamos a la estación. ¡Os esperamos allí, así que no lleguéis tarde, eh! Jessie no ha podido terminar la documentación falsa para hoy, así que tendremos que buscar otra alternativa.

«Oh, vaya... Hoy vamos completamente a ciegas.»

Y no sabía por qué le sorprendía.

Avalancha no se demoró en marchar hacia la estación de tren. Tifa fue con ellos después de dejar el bar y a Marlene a cargo de una empleada de confianza. Por otro lado, Cloud y Zack aprovecharon el tiempo que les quedaba para hacer algunas compras en las tiendas de los alrededores.

No eran lugares seguros, ni siquiera tenían que vivirlo en sus carnes para sospecharlo. Algunas tiendas carecían de clientes por previos atracos, por el mal estado de la mercancía o por escasez de dinero. Algunos propietarios se arruinaban, otros se aprovechaban de la necesidad de la gente para inflar los precios. Afortunadamente Cloud y Zack no eran de esos pobres necesitados. Era extraño entrar en una tienda y no encontrarse con un dependiente que obligara a comprar a cambio de perdonar la vida, aunque cosas peores se habían visto, por desgracia. Los barrios bajos eran nido de sanguijuelas, traficantes, asesinos, violadores y un sinfín de delincuentes. Fue una suerte que no encontraran nada en el camino... o más bien una suerte para esa gente.

No tardaron mucho en comprar sus provisiones, evitando sobre todo aquellas tiendas peligrosas. Aunque poseyeran el adiestramiento de SOLDADO, iban a requerir un poco de ayuda extra para la misión. Para ello compraron algo de materia de distinto elemento, una para cada uno. Se trataba de un mineral creado a partir de energía Mako, la cual en altas dosis llegaba a materializarse. Dependiendo del tipo de exposición, dichos minerales podían alterar el medio de una manera o de otra. Para ello se necesitaba un factor externo, la mente humana y un material por el cual distribuir su energía. Shin-Ra creó armas y objetos que eran capaces de conducir esa energía y dirigirla con mayor facilidad a su objetivo. Para ese entonces, la materia se aplicaba para la vida cotidiana, al menos para aquellos que podían permitírselo; era un bien preciado por el que muchos pagarían una pasta o los ahorros de su vida. Aún se desconocía la relación que existía entre la materia, su activación mediante la mente humana y el medio. Por mucho que se estuvo investigando, a los científicos les costaba averiguar el enlace que une una cosa con la otra. Pero a SOLDADO no le importaba mientras funcionase para la batalla.

Finalmente llegaron al andén en el que saldría el tren hacia el Sector 4. Nada más ser divisados, el grupo Avalancha se adentró al primer vagón. Poco después les siguieron Zack y Cloud.

Dentro, Barret mandó al equipo para que se dividiera por todo el tren. Una buena estrategia para no llamar la atención, pero lo extraño de esa mañana es que no había casi nadie en el tren.

Mientras el grupo se dispersaba, Cloud reconoció en el camino a un hombre trajeado, sentado y con muy mala cara. Era justo el mismo tipo que anoche había tomado el último tren. No podía olvidarlo, pues se encargó de dedicarles una muy despectiva mirada, al igual que ahora, acompañada por un comentario desafortunado:

—¿Otra vez los mismos matones? Vaya suerte que tengo...

Cloud y Zack lo ignoraron y siguieron hacia adelante. Sin embargo, Barret, que normalmente estaba muy atento a los malos comentarios que recibían, se le acercó para darle un buen susto:

—¿Dijiste algo?

Pero no recibió respuesta.

—Te lo volveré a repetir... ¿Dijiste algo?

Conforme hablaba, se acercaba más al empleado. Éste se encogió en su lugar, asustado.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué ésto está tan vacío hoy? —insistió Barret.

—¿Es que no es evidente? ¡Es por gente como tú! —le respondió con disimulada valentía.

Barret se mostró incrédulo y dio un puñetazo al cristal de la ventana para avisarle. El tipo pegó un grito asustado y se amedrentó.

—¡É-está bien! Has... Has visto las noticias, ¿verdad? Avalancha ha dicho que habrá más explosiones. Es obvio que la gente se ha quedado en su casa asustada. Sólo los trabajadores tan devotos como yo irían a trabajar en un día como este...

Dicha confesión hizo sospechar a Barret y, con los nervios de la misión, acabó haciendo una locura. Apuntó directamente a la cabeza del tipo con su brazo-pistola.

—¿Trabajas para Shin-Ra?

—¡Oh, dios mío! —volvió a gritar, abrazándose a su maletín—. No pienso ceder a tus amenazas.

A Barret le tembló el pulso al no obtener la respuesta que quería oír. Después Tifa consiguió detener las intenciones de extorsión de su amigo.

—¡Barret! Para ya —le advirtió antes de que acabara haciendo una estupidez.

—Has tenido suerte... —farfulló él.

Tifa se disculpó ante aquel pobre señor y de inmediato se llevó a su amigo hacia la puerta delantera del primer vagón, donde les esperaban Zack y Cloud. Éste último se cruzó de brazos y miró a los demás con excesiva calma y seriedad.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Cloud.

Barret suspiró pesadamente.

—Joder... —se quejó—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Me pones de los nervios.

Cloud se encogió de hombros. ¿Y a él que más le daba? Otra prueba más de que Barret se ponía furioso por cualquier tontería.

En ese instante, el tren se puso en marcha con un suave traqueteo. Desde el interior, el mecanismo que hacía funcionar el tren y el roce de los raíles comenzaron a escucharse desde fuera.

—Parece que han acabado de conectar los vagones —comentó Tifa.

Con tanta interrupción, Zack tuvo que intervenir de nuevo con la misma pregunta que su amigo:

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó.

—A ver... Seguramente Jessie ya os lo habrá contado —explicó Barret con los brazos cruzados—. Ya sabéis, lo del puesto de control y la actualización de seguridad para identificar a los intrusos.

—Cosa de la que, desde Shin-Ra, están muy orgullosos —dijo Tifa.

—Así es. Por eso no podemos usar nuestra documentación falsa hasta que Jessie decodifique el nuevo código.

De pronto, desde megafonía, se informó a los pasajeros de que faltaban aún varios minutos para llegar a la estación del Sector 4.

—Sólo nos quedan tres minutos hasta el puesto de control —y por como lo dijo Tifa, parecía algo preocupada.

—Pues eso —señaló Barret a Zack y a Cloud—. En tres minutos saltamos de este tren, ¿lo habéis pillado?

Ambos asintieron.

—¿Pero sabes moverte por el subterráneo del tren? —preguntó Cloud, convencido de que Barret no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iban a hacer a partir de ahora.

—Siendo de SOLDADO, deberíais conocer ese lugar como la palma de vuestra mano —les reprochó, como si tuviese algún derecho para hacerlo—. Os estaremos siguiendo.

—Pero qué cara tiene... —se quejó Zack.

Cloud sacudió al cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba pasando. La improvisación no los iba a ayudar ese día.

Tifa entonces se aproximó al panel de información que había junto a la puerta y le hizo una señal a Cloud para que la acompañara.

—Ven aquí un momento. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Sí, era justamente lo que Jessie le enseñó a Zack la noche anterior. Cloud se aproximó hasta la pantalla y se situó al lado de Tifa.

—No has visto esto antes, ¿verdad? —dijo animada—. Desde aquí podremos averiguar hacia dónde ir cuando salgamos del tren.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para más. La alarma de seguridad se activó y las luces rojas comenzaron a parpadear sobre los pasajeros. Por lo pronto no era peligroso, pero sí extraño. Tifa miró a Cloud con preocupación.

—Qué raro... Se supone que aún quedaba tiempo para llegar al puesto de control.

De repente, por megafonía, se comenzó a dar aviso de la activación del protocolo de búsqueda de intrusos.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —se asustó la chica, que se giró hacia los demás.

—¡Yo qué sé! —respondió Barret, que trataba de comunicarse con Jessie desde el comunicador—. ¡Jessie, contesta!

Para colmo, las puertas de seguridad habían sido bloqueadas. Zack, que había puesto una mano sobre la manivela de la puerta, lo confirmó en ese momento.

—¿Estamos atrapados? —preguntó Cloud, no muy afectado por la predecible situación.

Afortunadamente, Jessie apareció por la puerta que conectaba los vagones. Se encontraba con el corazón en un puño, jadeando por la carrera que había hecho desde el primer vagón.

—¡Chicos! Hay que cambiarse de vagón. ¡Os lo explicaré más adelante!

—¡Mierda! Alguien ha tenido que chivarse...

Y la mirada de Barret se clavó con enojo tanto en Cloud como en Zack. Al parecer, aún seguía sin fiarse de ellos.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! —insistió Jessie, instando al grupo a entrar al siguiente vagón.

El líder de Avalancha gruñó y salió en primer lugar, detrás de él Jessie, Tifa, Zack y Cloud.

Conforme se trasladaban de vagón en vagón, las puertas que los conectaban eran bloqueadas por el sistema de seguridad. Entre todo ese caos, los pocos pasajeros que había gritaban con el paso de los intrusos. Cloud avanzaba el último, guardando las espaldas de su grupo.

Una vez llegados al tercer vagón, se detuvieron a la espera de que Jessie hackeara la puerta que les impedía el paso.

—¡¿Cuándo va a acabar ésto?!

Barret estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

—¡Todavía queda un poco! Van a hacer otra búsqueda. Sin nos atrapan, estaremos acabados —no muy alentadoras las palabras de Jessie—. Pero no os preocupéis, si seguimos como ahora, lo conseguiremos.

Jessie consiguió abrir provisionalmente la puerta y avanzó al siguiente vagón, al cual tuvo que entrar apartando a un empleado que se encontraba en medio. Detrás de ella, fueron el resto. El avance no se hizo complicado, pero no podían seguir más adelante, por desgracia. Allí se estaban Biggs y Wedge, vestidos con un uniforme de Shin-Ra, con el que pasaban desapercibidos. Éstos habían conseguido abrir la puerta de emergencia que los sacaría del tren.

—Lo hemos conseguido —animó Barret después de haber estado todo el trayecto con un ataque de nervios—. ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Señaló la dirección que el grupo debía tomar en ese momento, hacia el exterior de un tren en movimiento.

Zack fue el primero en querer dar el paso.

—¡Os veo abajo! —se despidió de ellos.

Como si la misión no fuera nada que le sorprendiera, se acercó a la puerta y saltó hacia las vías subterráneas. A pesar de todo, la confianza de Zack no pareció ser suficiente para animar a Tifa.

—¿Pero no es peligroso? —dijo ella al comprobar la velocidad a la que iban.

—Un poco tarde para decir eso, ¿no crees? —respondió Cloud, un poco severo con la inseguridad de la chica—. ¿Por qué has venido si conocías el peligro?

Tifa agachó la cabeza.

—Porque...

—¡Eh, tortolitos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! —les gritó Barret para apremiarles—. ¡Saltad de una maldita vez!

La presión de Barret disipó la inseguridad de Tifa que, aunque parecía tener miedo todavía, no hizo perder el tiempo de sus compañeros. Sólo suspiró y se acercó al borde para saltar en segundo lugar.

Por otro lado, Cloud sabía que Barret lo observaba detenidamente. Se giró para mirarle, pensando que querría ser el siguiente en saltar.

—¿Te importa si salto yo primero?

—Un líder se queda siempre hasta el final —dijo con firmeza—. No te preocupes por mí y salta.

Y ahora iba de digno... Aunque tratara de ocultarlo, sus sospechas tenía acerca de qué tipo de líder era.

—No vayas a hacerte daño, eh. ¡La misión no ha hecho más que empezar!

Cloud se encogió de hombros, indiferente a las palabras de Barret. La razón era que había dicho el típico discurso que se veía en las películas baratas. Le resultó demasiado falso... o sólo estaba siendo demasiado injusto con él.

Finalmente Cloud se acercó al borde y saltó.

* * *

Les tomó cierto tiempo poder reunirse todos en las vías, un lugar oscuro, sólo iluminado por la débiles luces de emergencia. De vez en cuando, el chirrido y el traqueo de los trenes hacía eco por los inmensos túneles, pero por el momento nada peligroso. Habiendo caído cada uno en zonas algo alejadas entre sí, sólo tuvieron que seguir la misma dirección de los raíles hasta encontrarse en un callejón sin salida. Sin embargo, fue Cloud quien tomó la dirección contraria para no ser el primero en reunirse con Barret. Nunca se había quedado a solas con él y no quería que ese momento llegara en ese momento.

Poco después fue interceptado por Zack y Tifa, con quienes siguió el camino; fue un alivio comprobar que estaban bien, incluso después de la peligrosa caída.

Más adelante, y llegando al final del túnel, los tres divisaron a Barret, quien iba de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Pronto éste se percató de ellos y, lo raro de todo, es que ni se inmutó. Lo normal era que estuviera vociferando y metiendo prisa.

Cuando llegaron a su posición, Barret miró con desdén a Zack y a Cloud, pero sobre todo al segundo.

—Estarás contento, ¿no? —dijo Barret con desagrado.

Dio unas cuantas zancadas hacia él y lo encaró.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —preguntó él con desconcierto.

Cloud no tenía ni idea de qué bicho le había picado.

—¡No te hagas ahora el tonto! —se burló de él y de pronto lo agarró del cuello del jersey.

Con su extraordinaria fuerza, consiguió levantar el peso de Cloud sin esfuerzo, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo.

—¡Barret! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! —gritó Tifa y corrió hacia Cloud, que había caído algo mal.

Zack, en cambio, se encargó de detener a Barret por los brazos.

—Tío, cálmate —le pidió, pero Barret no dejaba de agitarse—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—Lo que ha pasado en el tren... —farfulló—. ¡Seguro que ha sido todo por su culpa! Sabía yo que no podía fiarme de él.

Con todo el delirio de Barret, Zack lo empujó suavemente y luego le hizo girarse para que lo mirara a la cara.

—¿Pero te estás escuchando? ¡Cloud nunca nos traicionaría! —dijo muy convencido.

—Bien, ¿entonces cómo explicas que nos hayan pillado? ¡Alguien ha tenido que avisar a Shin-Ra!

Zack chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Exacto! ¿Y quién fue el que estuvo amenazando a uno de los pasajeros sin ninguna razón?

En ese momento, Barret empezó a gruñir, a medida que aguantaba las ganas de darle un puñetazo. Su silencio invitó a Zack a que le aconsejara:

—Joder, Barret... Tienes que controlar esos nervios. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de dudar entre nosotros.

Barret suspiró con pesadez y se restregó la mano por la cara.

—Vale, vale...

Mientras tanto, Cloud fue ayudado por la atención de Tifa. Por suerte, sólo había quedado un poco aturdido por la fuerte sacudida. Ambos de pie, coincidieron en que no era momento de ponerse a discutir, aunque Cloud ya no podía confiar en que su relación con Barret mejorase ni un poco.

—Bueno, puedo decir que por ahora no ha surgido nada que haya mandado nuestro plan a la mierda —confesó Barret, quien parecía algo culpable por haberse dejado llevar por el pánico y la rabia—. Será mejor que no bajemos la guardia hasta que lleguemos al reactor. Jessie, Biggs y Wedge deberán estar preparándolo todo hasta que lleguemos.

—Según llegué a ver en el panel de información, este túnel conecta con el reactor. Sólo tenemos que seguir hacia delante —comentó Tifa antes de recibir la aprobación de sus compañeros.

Tras aquella pequeña crisis, el grupo avanzó por el túnel hasta encontrar un único desvío hacia un pasillo oculto por una puerta. Éste se abrió hacia uno más ancho, cuyo fondo se encontraba bloqueado por un sistema de seguridad. Los cuatro se detuvieron frente a los láseres que funcionaban a modo de verja.

—Es imposible continuar de frente —dijo Cloud mientras inspeccionaba el lugar—. Esos rayos son unos sensores que detectan cualquier movimiento. Llegados a este punto, sólo un aficionado querría seguir por ahí.

Conforme hablaba, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una esquina sospechosa. En una intersección de conductos, halló una placa de hierro mal colocada que llamó mucho su atención. Se arrodilló y, sin problemas, pudo apartar el pedazo de metal para acabar descubriendo un conducto de aire.

—Qué buen ojo tienes —le felicitó Zack—. Al parecer, algunos en Shin-Ra no se toman muy en serio su trabajo.

Barret se acercó, junto a Tifa y Zack, para ver aquel agujero e inmediatamente se negó:

—¿Me estáis diciendo que la única manera de seguir es por ahí? —farfulló Barret con rotundidad—. ¡Oh, no! No pienso meterme ahí.

—¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor? —preguntó Zack, quien recibió un mal gesto de Barret.

Tifa se acercó más y, como Cloud, asomó la cabeza por el conducto para comprobar si era seguro, al menos para Barret, continuar por ahí.

—No parece que haya nada que pueda dejarnos atascados dentro —explicó ella y luego miró a Cloud.

—Excepto por que es seguro que no podamos regresar por aquí. Es estrecho y no hay manera de trepar una vez estemos abajo —continuó Cloud con sus observaciones.

Y al parecer fueron suficientes para convencer a Barret.

—Claro, a ti te da igual porque eres un canijo —resopló Barret—. Pues ya está, no perdamos más tiempo —se adelantó a los tres para ser el primero en meterse dentro—. A saber cuándo los de Shin-Ra nos van a encontrar.

Los cuatro finalmente se adentraron en el conducto sin mayor dificultad, excepto por Barret, que le resultó un poco estrecho; pero no fue algo que no se pudiese solucionar con un empujón.

Atravesado el conducto de aire, llegaron a las pasarelas de mantenimiento de la placa del sector. Justo ésta conectaba con el sistema de aire que mantenía refrigerado el reactor. Era un espacio de grandes dimensiones, sólo apto para especializados en la materia. Poseía un importante número de escaleras de mano que conectaban a otras salas y otros conductos.

A lo lejos pudieron reconocer a Wedge, que les señalaba las escaleras que debían subir para llegar al reactor. Más adelante no les esperaba más que el mismo paisaje una y otra vez; Jessie se encargó de dar a Cloud la bomba y Biggs también ayudó al grupo a localizar el camino en cada bifurcación. Los demás miembros de Avalancha esperarían a Barret y al resto en el escondite, una vez cumplida su misión de infiltración.

En cuestión de minutos, los cuatro llegaron a una de las grandes salas de mantenimiento del reactor, donde se encontraba el gran almacén de energía. Para ahorrar en la construcción, Shin-Ra había construido todos sus reactores con el mismo plano, por lo que encontrar el camino al núcleo no fue complicado.

De nuevo, ante la imponente estructura, Cloud pudo confirmar que la sensación que sintió la vez anterior no fue simplemente una casualidad. Allí, la energía y el funcionamiento del transformador actuaban como un medio para embotar sus cualidades psíquicas.

El grupo caminó por la plataforma frente al núcleo, Cloud quedándose un poco atrás mientras se quitaba del hombro la mochila que contenía la bomba. Su mirada ascendió hacia arriba y siguió el enorme conducto que ascendía hacia un oscuro infinito. De pronto, sintió como si esa máquina atrapase su mente y la neutralizase. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza sin haber sido capaz de advertirlo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus brazos queriendo frenar la caída, sin embargo no obtuvo resultados. Y, sin más, se desvaneció sobre el suelo con un extraño recuerdo proyectado frente a sus ojos...

El mismo lugar en el que se encontraban, o tal vez en otro reactor situado en otro lugar. Cinco años atrás, Tifa se encontraba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de alguien... su padre agonizaba por una herida de espada. En un lastimoso eco, los sollozos de la chica inundaban el reactor.

—Papá... —le llamó con pena.

Entre el silencio, un susurro imperceptible emanaba de los labios del hombre moribundo.

—¿Sephiroth...?

La sorpresa de Tifa hizo que detuviese las lágrimas y que su tristeza se convirtiera en rabia.

—¡¿Sephiroth te hizo ésto?! —exclamó esperando de su padre una afirmación.

Pero esa afirmación no llegó. Tifa insistía con una suave sacudida sobre los hombros de su padre. Sus caricias ni su voz ya no le hacían reaccionar.

—Papá...

De nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, pero esta vez alimentadas por la ira, la venganza. Y sus sollozos se hicieron desgarradores.

—Sephiroth... SOLDADO... Los reactores... Shin-Ra... —gritó con rabia y encogida en sí misma—. ¡Os odio a todos!

Sin ser realmente dueña de sus pensamientos, cegada por la brutalidad con la que su padre había sido asesinado, se levantó del suelo empuñando el arma con la que fue penetrado y corrió al interior de la sala interior de aquel reactor.

El recuerdo se detuvo ahí y la consciencia de Cloud volvió al presente. Sentía su pecho oprimido y casi los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Alrededor de él se hallaban Tifa y Zack, que le habían colocado en una posición más cómoda para comprobar sus signos.

—Demonios, Cloud... —se quejó Barret desde lejos—. Contrólate un poco.

La preocupación de Tifa pronto opacó lo mal que le había sentado ese comentario.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

—Tifa... —tras reconocer la mirada de Tifa, la llamó, demasiado presente tenía el amargo recuerdo que acababa de traer a la memoria.

Los ojos café de ella lo observaron con duda, pero en verdad Cloud no tenía nada que decirle. Sólo sacudió con suavidad su cabeza para que olvidara el tema.

Mientras tanto, Zack usaba su fuerza para enderezarlo del suelo lentamente.

—¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

Con su fuerza, consiguió levantar el peso de Cloud, quien había recuperado ya su autonomía y la fuerza de su cuerpo. Poco necesitó la ayuda para ponerse en pie y recuperar la mochila con la bomba; Tifa y Zack se retiraron del lado de Cloud. No por ello estaban menos preocupados.

—Vamos, ya os he hecho perder bastante tiempo.

Cloud se encaminó hacia el transformador mientras Zack le echaba una mirada a Barret. Éste no dejaba de quitarle el ojo de encima, como si realmente pudiese ser capaz de hacer algo en contra de ellos.

Cloud colocó la bomba y la activó sin ningún percance. A diferencia del día anterior, parecía que no caería ningún escorpión metálico por encima de sus cabezas, por lo que diez minutos volvía a ser un tiempo más que razonable.

—Bien, aprovechemos que no se han activado las alarmas —dijo Barret—. Jessie me dijo cómo salir de aquí. Sólo tenemos que seguir el mismo camino que hicimos ayer para largarnos.

El grupo siguió la dirección de salida del interior del reactor. Gracias a la intervención de Jessie y sus conocimientos, el trayecto hacia la salida se hizo muy sencillo. En algún tramo sí fue necesario noquear a un par de guardias que vigilaban las estancias, pero no supuso ningún percance para la misión... por ahora.

El trayecto por fin llegaba a su fin y, a su derecha, se encontraba el último puente que debían atravesar hasta la salida.

—¡Es por ahí! —señaló Barret mientras corrían hacia la dirección.

Uno detrás de otros continuaron con el alivio de completar la misión, pero para su sorpresa, el camino estaba bloqueado por una serie de soldados de Shin-Ra, que apuntaba directamente a ellos.

—Mierda... —maldijo Barret.

Barret dio media vuelta para tomar la dirección contraria. Ésta también había quedado bloqueada con otros soldados más.

—¡¿Más soldados?! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

—Una trampa... —musitó Cloud.

Debieron haberlo imaginado. Todo estuvo demasiado tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto.

El grupo se posicionó de tal forma que pudiesen actuar en caso de que tuvieran que usar la fuerza. Zack y Barret fueron los primeros en tomar una posición ofensiva con sus armas a medida que los soldados los acorralaban en la intersección de puentes.

En ese instante, de la puerta principal al interior del reactor, apareció la figura prominente de un hombre, vestido con un caro traje de lino de color vino y un puro en los labios. Se encontraba escoltado por un par de guardaespaldas. Con tal ostentosa presencia, fue imposible que no se percataran de él.

—¿Presidente... Shin-Ra? —dijo Barret con asombro.

—¿Qué hace aquí el presidente? —preguntó Tifa.

Cloud frunció el ceño mientras colocaba una mano alrededor de la empuñadura de la Buster Sword.

Era evidente por qué estaba allí; quería ver con sus propios ojos cómo sus guardias se deshacían de ellos.

El presidente se aproximó sin miedo, confiando plenamente en el trabajo de sus empleados. Después se dirigió a ellos cuando se sacó el puro de la boca:

—Así que vosotros sois esos... Avanosequé.

—¡Avalancha! ¡Somos Avalancha! —reiteró Barret irritado por la difícil situación—. ¡Nunca lo olvides!

De pronto, Cloud dio un par de pasos al frente para hablar con el señor Shin-Ra.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, presidente.

Pero éste, por la expresión que puso, no parecía recordarlo del todo.

—Oh, sí... Tú eres ese SOLDADO que se ha unido a Avalancha. ¿No había otro más? —su mirada marchó hacia los otros que habían quedado detrás, buscando a Zack—. Ah, ya. Ahí está.

Shin-Ra se aproximó algo más para apreciar los rasgos de ambos, en concreto sus ojos, la firma de SOLDADO.

—Zack Fair, si no me equivoco. Qué extraño todo... Eras uno de los mejores SOLDADO que teníamos —dio una calada al puro antes de seguir hablando—. Creí que estabas muerto. Bueno, pronto lo estarás —después se dirigió de nuevo a Cloud—. Y tú... ¿Cómo te llamabas, traidor?

Frunció el ceño, indignado por no haber sido reconocido por el mismísimo presidente.

—Cloud...

—Perdona, Cloud. Pero no puedes pretender que me acuerde del nombre de todo el mundo. A no ser que te conviertas en otro como Sephiroth —suspiró y luego se mordió el labio.

—¿Sephiroth...?

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Cloud notó cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba debido a un escalofrío. Dio un paso hacia atrás con la mirada casi ida.

—Oh, Sephiroth... Era tan brillante... —alabó el presidente—. Tal vez demasiado.

Barret se adelantó frente a Cloud, a quien apartó con un brazo para que quedara detrás de él.

—¡Nos importa una mierda todo eso! —espetó—. Este sitio va a reventar en cualquier momento. ¡Es lo que te lo mereces!

El presidente resopló.

—Una lástima que unos fuegos artificiales tan buenos sirvan para deshacerse de canallas como vosotros...

—¡¿Canallas?! ¿Es éso lo único que puedes llamarnos...? ¡Canallas! —Barret se burló de él—. ¡Vosotros sí que sois unos canallas! Que estáis matando al planeta, lo cual te convierte a ti en el rey de todos los canallas, ¡así que cállate ya, gilipollas!

Shin-Ra sacudió la cabeza, hastiado debido a tanta palabra malsonante. No podía soportar más ordinariez.

—Me aburres —le respondió sin más—. Y como comprenderás, soy un hombre muy ocupado. Si me permitís... Tengo una cena muy importante que atender.

—¡¿Una cena?! ¡No me salgas con esas! ¡Ni siquiera he empezado contigo!

Barret casi se abalanzó hacia el presidente, cosa que detuvieron sus compañeros al momento de agarrarlo del chaleco vaquero.

—Oh, no os preocupéis —se rio del grupo—. No os voy a dejar sin haberos hecho antes un pequeño regalo.

El presidente chasqueó sus dedos y al instante comenzó a escucharse el rugido de un motor encendiéndose desde algún lugar. El eco que se creaba allí deformaba el sonido y confundía su procedencia.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —dijo Tifa mirando a todos lados.

Ella y Barret cruzaron la intersección hacia la izquierda en busca de ese ruido. Por alguna razón, los guardias que había en esa dirección habían desaparecido.

—Debe ser alguna unidad robótica —le respondió Zack, manteniéndose en la intersección de las pasarelas junto a Cloud.

De fondo, se oyó la risa victoriosa del presidente Shin-Ra.

—Qué avispado. No esperaba menos de un ex-SOLDADO... Os presento al «Aerodestructor», el nuevo robot-guardia creado por nuestro Departamento de Desarrollo de Armas. Estoy seguro de que la información que extraiga de vuestros cuerpos será muy útil para futuros experimentos.

Desde el puente izquierdo, en el que se encontraban Tifa y Barret, apareció lo que efectivamente Zack y el presidente habían confirmado. Un robot de cierto aspecto humanoide que se movía gracias a unos propulsores de energía.

—¿«Aerodestructor»...? —musitó Cloud al observar a la máquina, aún encontrándose algo desorientado por los nuevos acontecimientos.

Esa batalla la tendrían muy difícil, pues con un nuevo modelo de robot les costaría encontrar un punto débil.

La aparición de un helicóptero impresionó al equipo, demasiado preocupado por el «Aerodestructor». El transporte del presidente se detuvo sobre la pasarela, removiendo con sus aspas el aire de su alrededor.

—Ahora, si me disculpáis...

El presidente subió al helicóptero ayudado por sus guardaespaldas.

—¡Espera, presidente Shin-Ra! —exclamó Cloud con la intención de averiguar más sobre Sephiroth, pero el directivo no tardó en abandonar el lugar.

—Será... —musitó Barret.

Y con rabia, apuntó con su arma al helicóptero y comenzó a disparar, sin embargo el blindaje era demasiado grueso como para que sus balas hicieran efecto.

De pronto, el «Aerodestructor» avanzó a una gran velocidad contra Tifa y Barret, que se encontraban justo enfrente, embistiéndolos. Ambos salieron despedidos un par de metros más lejos, impidiendo así que las balas de Barret alcanzaran el helicóptero. Al parecer, la máquina estaba programada, además, para defender al presidente.

—Mierda... —farfulló Barret, que se levantaba del suelo junto a Tifa—. ¡Hay que hacer algo con esta cosa!

—¿Y qué crees que es lo que estamos haciendo? —respondió Zack.

En ese momento, Zack y Cloud aprovecharon la posición del robot-guardia para avanzar por la intersección y colocarse detrás de éste. Ahora lo tenían rodeado entre los cuatro, imposibilitando que pudiese hacer más daño con sus embestidas. Los propulsores eran demasiado peligrosos si se les daba terreno para usarlos.

—¿Pero qué es esta cosa? ¿Forma parte de SOLDADO? —inquirió Tifa, alzando sus puños y reponiéndose.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo una máquina —explicó Zack.

—¡Me da igual lo que sea! ¡Vamos a destrozarlo!

Y tras el gran grito de guerra de Barret, lanzó una primera ráfaga de balas contra el armazón de la máquina. Un montón de chispas salieron despedidas de su coraza, pero sólo la deformó. El «Aerodestructor» fijó el objetivo en Barret y comenzó a cargar el láser que se encontraba al nivel de su cabeza. En cuestión de un segundo lanzó el primer ataque contra él.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó en el momento de moverse contra la barandilla, sufriendo las primera heridas—. ¡No le han hecho nada mis balas!

El roce del láser chamuscó su chaleco y el calor casi quemó su piel.

—Parece que tiene una coraza que recubre toda su parte frontal —observó Tifa.

Dicho análisis fue usado por Zack y Cloud, que se hallaban a espaldas del robot-guardia. Dos ataques consecutivos penetraron en su estructura, sin embargo no fue suficiente para destrozar la computadora que le hacía funcionar. Sabiendo donde tenía el armazón protector, supusieron que el programa debía estar en la parte frontal, protegida. Zack retiró su espada sin problemas, sin embargo la de Cloud quedó atascada.

—¡No puedo sacar la espada!

Menudo momento para los percances. Cloud intentaba hacer palanca, pero no había manera.

El «Aerodestructor», ante el ataque recibido, se elevó del suelo y se giró con ayuda de sus propulsores hacia ellos, Zack le esperaba con la espada en alza. Al mismo tiempo, Cloud se vio obligado a soltar la espada, quedándose desarmado al lado de su compañero.

—¡Se va a enterar! —gritó Barret con las ganas de disparar en su punto débil.

Mientras tanto, la máquina preparaba su siguiente láser contra Cloud y Zack, algo de lo que Tifa se percató de inmediato.

—¡Barret, deja de disparar! —exclamó ella—. Tengo una idea.

Antes de que se diera la vuelta para contraatacar a los anteriores ataques de Barret, Tifa corrió hasta la máquina, saltó sobre la espada clavada y se impulsó en un segundo salto hacia los hombros del robot-guardia. Afianzándose en los recovecos de su estructura, llegó hasta la cabeza, la cual albergaba el cargador del rayo láser y su cañón. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Tifa arrancó de cuajo el dispositivo, cosa que, en mitad de la carga, lo hizo muy peligroso. Lanzó la chatarra hacia el vacío y rápidamente regresó junto con su compañero Barret en un calculado salto.

La cabeza del «Aerodestructor» produjo una pequeña explosión y un montón de chispas. El comando de carga del láser se encontraba inservible, por lo que ahora debía usar sus brazos para efectuar sus próximos ataques. Teniendo a Tifa y Barret de nuevo en su punto de mira, la máquina se aproximó a ellos, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese ponerles una mano encima, Cloud regresó a recuperar su espada, pero esa vez no fue para recuperarla. Usando a su favor la materia que había cargado dentro de ella, activó el elemento afín del mineral. De pronto, una descarga de electricidad provocó el cortocircuito del robot, deteniendo su ataque y, sobre todo, su comportamiento destructivo. Por desgracia la cosa no acabó ahí.

Programado para acabar con su objetivo hasta el final, se activó el sistema de autodestrucción y la máquina reventó con una explosión que destruyó un trozo del puente y lanzó a Cloud por los aires, junto a la Buster Sword. Antes de caer al vacío, a ciegas consiguió agarrarse a un trozo de alambre que sobresalía de la plataforma de hormigón que conformaba la pasarela.

El humo de la explosión se disipó en pocos segundos y sus compañeros pudieron ver el peligro en el que se encontraba él.

—¡Cloud! —gritó Tifa al otro lado del puente.

Zack, que se encontraba en el lado contrario, tuvo que asomarse al vacío para encontrar a su amigo pendiendo de un mísero alambre.

—¡Ésto va a reventar el cualquier momento! —azuzó Barret a Tifa y Zack—. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Tifa se giró de inmediato a Barret, entre preocupada y sorprendida.

—¡¿Es que piensas dejarlo aquí?!

—¡¿Prefieres quedarte y morir?! —respondió él.

Era evidente que Barret luchaba por la supervivencia del equipo; Cloud sólo se trataba de un mal menor, un pequeño sacrificio por la causa. Él habría hecho lo mismo.

Sabía que podían hacer nada por él desde esa distancia... Ni siquiera Zack.

—¡Zack! ¡Por favor, intenta ayudarle!

—¡Éso intento...! —dijo con esfuerzo, quien alargaba un brazo hacia Cloud tanto como le era posible, pero le faltaba aún mucha distancia para alcanzar su mano—. ¡Cloud, coge mi mano!

Algo que igual trataba de conseguir, pero no era tan fácil. Sólo estaba sujeto a un alambre demasiado fino y resbaladizo. Por mucho que tratara de subir, su peso y su fuerza hacían que el alambre perdiera su estabilidad. Sólo intentarlo, provocó que el trozo de hierro se doblara aún más y Cloud quedara mucho más lejos de ser salvado.

—¡No... No puedo! —se lamentó Cloud, desistiendo—. ¡Tenéis que iros!

—¡¿Veis?! —exclamó Barret—. Ni siquiera él cree que sirva de algo. ¡Vámonos!

Y aunque Cloud insistiera, era el primero de todos ellos que no quería morir allí.

—¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! —Zack gritó enfadado—. No pienso irme sin Cloud...

—¡Serás idiota...!

Zack tuvo que asomarse más por el borde, alargar más el brazo hacia un Cloud más desesperanzado. Prácticamente Zack había perdido la capacidad de poder ayudarle desde el momento en que sacó más de la mitad del cuerpo de la plataforma.

—Cloud... —le suplicó que lo intentara.

—¡Cloud, por favor! Hazle caso... —siguió Tifa para animarle.

Pero él sabía que ni Zack ni Tifa desistirían hasta salvarlo. Le halagaba que fuese tan importante como para arriesgar sus vidas por él, pero no podía permitir que ninguno saliera perjudicado por una simple cabezonada sin realismo. Cloud agachó la cabeza y no esperó ni un instante más para soltarse del alambre.

* * *

Ante los ojos de Zack, vio a Cloud caer y desaparecer entre la contaminación de los suburbios. Ni siquiera hubo un instante para intentarlo.

—¡No! —gritó Tifa desconsolada, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas—. Cloud...

Sus ojos empezaron a ser surcados por las lágrimas. Zack, en cambio, se había quedado completamente en shock. No se podía creer que Cloud acababa de morir.

—¡No os quedéis ahí parados! —insistió Barret que, aunque parecía no importarle, el sacrificio de Cloud no parecía que lo hubiese puesto de buen humor—. ¡Hay que largarse!

En ese momento, desde el interior del reactor, se escuchó la explosión de la bomba. Sería cuestión de segundos que la onda expansiva alcanzara ese lugar. Fue aviso suficiente para hacer que los tres se movilizaran. Zack saltó al otro lado del puente tras tomar carrerilla y siguió a sus compañeros hasta la salida del reactor.

Pronto encontraron la salida al exterior, las llamas y el humo salían por cada apertura de la estructura del reactor, ahogando todo lo que se había quedado en su interior. Por poco y no lo contaron, pero gracias al sacrificio de Cloud, los tres pudieron salvarse... ellos y un poco de tiempo más para el planeta. El grupo, tras salir, no buscaron un lugar donde esconderse, no antes de recuperar el aliento tras la larga carrera. La adrenalina los había cansado y las emociones quedaron algo escondidas bajo la presión. Zack luchaba por no pensar en lo que habían dejado atrás, evitaba ver a Tifa, que, como él, se avergonzaba de no haber podido hacer nada. Barret era el único que aún mantenía los pies en la tierra.

—No debemos quedarnos mucho más tiempo por aquí —dijo, preparándose ya para ir a la estación de tren.

Aquella actitud de insensibilidad puso a Zack de los nervios, incapaz de comprender cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que había incitado a hacer. A saber si Cloud se había dejado llevar por la inseguridad de Barret, pues lo que había visto allí arriba era que, efectivamente, su amigo se había dejado caer a propósito.

—¿Y ya está? —espetó Zack, dirigiéndose a Barret—. ¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo después de haber abandonado a Cloud?

Sin querer, había alzado demasiado la voz, al igual que sus pasos se aproximaron bruscos hasta Barret. Le parecía hipócrita que, después de haber criticado tanto la impasibilidad de Cloud, ahora él no se inmutara por ello. De hecho, incluso no movió ni un dedo por su amigo, que era mucho peor. Y de algún modo sospechaba la razón.

—¿Es por qué aún desconfiabas en él? ¿De verdad creías que nos condujo a la encerrona del presidente? —le gritó en toda la cara—. ¿Que trabajaba para él?

Mientras tanto, Tifa permanecía ajena, pensando únicamente en ese crudo momento y dejándose absorber por las emociones que desprendía Zack. Quería llorar, pero no podía. Aquella promesa que una vez se hicieron de niños volvía a carecer de importancia.

Por otro lado, Barret poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia, su calma, y sólo tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a Zack.

—¡Cállate, Zack! ¡Cállate! —le metió un empujón para que se alejara de su lado y ver si espabilaba—. ¿Te crees que no me ha dolido esto? Aunque Cloud nunca me cayó bien, sí sabía ver el trabajo que había hecho por todos nosotros. ¡En ningún momento pensé que fue por su culpa!

Zack reprimía toda la angustia como podía, mientras Barret se le sinceraba.

—Lo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer era perder el tiempo y poneros a vosotros dos también en peligro por él. ¡¿Tan ingenuo eres de que podías salvarlo?! ¡No puedes culparme de mirar por vosotros dos! Si no fuese por Cloud, ¡ahora estaríais muertos!

—¡¿Queréis callaros los dos?! —exigió Tifa entre un inminente llanto, quien no podía más con los gritos de ninguno—. Cloud está muerto... ¿Qué más da ya lo que hicimos o lo que dejamos de hacer...?

Zack no tenía ningún argumento contra Barret. Cloud se dejó caer por ellos, para que les diese tiempo a huir de la explosión. Después de todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo con vida, a su lado, ahora se le escapaba el único mejor amigo que había tenido nunca.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Zack se llevó una mano sobre los ojos, alejándose de ellos, cuando sintió que las lágrimas ya no podía contenerlas. Se acuclilló en el suelo y trató de ocultar los sollozos con sus brazos, sin éxito.

Barret no dijo nada, pero Tifa se acercó al moreno y se arrodilló a su lado. No llegó a abrazarlo, pero sí trató de hacerle saber que compartía su sentir, acariciando su hombro. A pesar de las grandes diferencias que tenían, fue la única que compadecía a Zack, pues al igual que él, sufría la misma pena y el tipo de pérdida. Un amigo que, aunque los había olvidado, hizo un gran esfuerzo por ellos hasta el final.


	4. La florista y el guardaespaldas

_«¿Te encuentras bien?_

_¿Puedes oírme?»_

—Sí...

_«En aquel entonces siempre te salías con la tuya..._

_Aunque aquel día te rasguñaste las rodillas.»_

—¿Qué quieres decir con «aquel entonces»?

_«¿Y ahora?_

_¿Puedes levantarte?»_

—¿Pero qué querías decir con «aquel entonces»? ¿Y con «ahora...»?

_«Por el momento, preocúpate de ti mismo.»_

—Lo intentaré...

—¡Oh, al fin te mueves!

_«¿Cómo te sientes?»_

—Menos mal...

_«Hazlo lentamente._

_Poco a poco...»_

—¿Hola?

—Estoy en ello... Oye, ¿quién eres?

—¡Holaaa!

Lentamente abrió los ojos con dificultad. ¿Estaba muerto? Si lo estaba, sentía como si le hubiese pasado un camión por encima. Sin embargo, bajo su espalda parecía haber algo que mitigaba ese penetrante dolor. Poco a poco comenzó a reconocer lo que había frente a él: el alto y viejo techo de una iglesia que parecía abandonada. Por éste penetraba una luz artificial con bastante intensidad, casi cegándole. Se debía a que la cubierta se encontraba agujereada, tal vez por el paso del tiempo o...

—¿Estás bien?

Escuchó de pronto la voz de una chica. Cloud se sentó con dificultad, confuso, pues por un momento creyó que estaba solo allí. Una vez sentado, pudo reconocer mejor su entorno; la anterior comodidad se debió a que estuvo tumbado sobre un montón de flores. Tras su espalda y cabello se le habían enganchado pétalos blancos y amarillos, además de un poco de polen. Se sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia ella cuando escuchó su cantarina risa.

—¿Dónde estoy...? —preguntó mientras se detenía a mirarla acuclillada justo a su lado.

Y se detuvo a pensar... Sí, se trataba de aquella florista a la que compró una flor.

—En una iglesia abandonada de los suburbios del Sector 5 —le hizo saber.

Cloud sólo pudo responder agachando la mirada y rascándose la cabeza. Básicamente no sabía qué decirle. Sólo pensaba en cómo había llegado al Sector 5, aunque era fácil de explicar sabiendo que los reactores se encontraban entre sectores. Fue una simple coincidencia.

—Creo que fue por la explosión. De pronto cayó un montón de chatarra y después caíste de arriba —señaló con el índice hacia uno de los agujeros del techo y luego rio con gracia—. En serio, me asusté porque casi me aplastas.

—¿Me caí de tan arriba...?

Ni siquiera él se lo creía. ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de sobrevivir desde una caída tan alta?

—Así es —dijo ella como si no fuese la primera vez que vio algo así—. El techo y las flores debieron amortiguar tu caída. Has tenido mucha suerte.

De pronto, percatándose de que había destrozado todo ese hermoso jardín de flores, Cloud se puso de pie y se apartó de ellas. Terminó de sacudirse, pero no se sentía en absoluto bien por haber estropeado el trabajo de la florista.

—Lo siento...

Ella negó con la cabeza y se enderezó del suelo junto a él.

—No importa —sonrió sacudiendo una mano—. Aquí las flores son muy resistentes, pero creo que es porque éste es un lugar sagrado.

La chica puso las manos detrás de la espalda y contempló la belleza de la iglesia que, aunque derruida, transmitía una profunda paz.

—Dicen que es imposible que las plantas puedan crecer en Midgar —continuó hablando—. Pero por alguna razón, no tienen ningún problema en hacerlo en este lugar. Es por eso que me gusta tanto estar aquí.

En ese momento, la florista se giró hacia Cloud y ladeó la cabeza.

—Y por lo visto volvemos a encontrarnos —dijo sonriente.

Cloud asintió.

—Eres la que vendía flores en el Sector 8, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, qué bien! Te acuerdas de mí —rio con mucha ilusión—. Gracias por comprarme una flor. Fuiste muy amable.

Tras dichas palabras, la chica se separó de él y se agachó para empezar a quitar los restos de escombros que habían caído del techo. Cloud, por otro lado, se sintió un poco nervioso. Nunca se le habían dado bien las conversaciones y el silencio le hizo recordar la explosión del reactor, a Tifa, Zack, Barret... Tal vez lo mejor sería volver con ellos y hacerles saber que seguía con vida. Ni siquiera él creyó que sobreviviría a ello.

Cloud empezó a caminar alrededor de las flores, pensando en cómo despedirse. Era extraño, pero la amabilidad de la muchacha y el extraño aura que la rodeaba, le hacían sacar lo mejor de él, pero también otras actitudes que nunca creyó tener. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la florista volvió a dirigirse a él.

—Por cierto, ¿no tendrás materia por casualidad?

—Sí, un poco —se llevó una mano tras la nuca—. Es raro no encontrarla en tiendas hoy en día.

—Oh, discrepo —la chica sacudió la cabeza, riendo—. Yo tengo un trozo de materia un poco especial.

En ese instante, giró la cabeza para señalarle un pedazo de ese mineral que ahora usaba como adorno en su coletero.

—¿Ves? Es para lo único que sirve —bromeó ella, disipando su risa a la espera de ver en el otro alguna reacción.

Pero no hubo nada por parte de Cloud, sólo un gesto de extrañeza.

—No creo... A lo mejor es que no sabes usarla —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Oye, sí sé —se reafirmó—. Pero ésta en concreto no hace absolutamente nada.

La florista desplazó las manos a su coletero y desenganchó el trozo de materia para poder enseñárselo. Era de un tono bastante particular, una mezcla entre aguamarina y blanco, y tan brillante que parecía iluminar los objetos que había a su alrededor. Cloud debía confesar que era la primera vez que veía una materia así.

—No sé por qué, pero me siento segura llevándola conmigo —al decir aquello, su expresión jovial se transformó en algo más amarga—. Era de mi madre...

Cloud supo que no debía indagar mucho sobre ello. Por como lo dijo, parecía que pasó algo no muy agradable. Podría seguir con la conversación, pero aquella chica era tan habladora que no le daba tiempo a pensar en una buenas palabras.

—Perdona, creo que estoy hablando demasiado —sonrió ella, olvidando completamente lo que estaba hablando antes—. ¿Te apetece hablar? Ya que estamos aquí, podríamos aprovechar para conocernos un poco mejor.

Volvió a colocar el trozo de mineral en su coletero y depositó su atención nuevamente en las flores y en los restos de escombro.

—Como gustes —respondió Cloud—. A mí no me importa.

—Bien, ¿puedes esperar un momento? —dijo al agacharse de nuevo junto al lecho floral—. Voy a ver cómo están las flores. Sólo será un minutito de nada.

Cloud asintió y, dirigiéndose hacia una columna, se retiró un poco del lugar para no entorpecer su trabajo. Hasta ese momento no cuestionó que pudiese quedarse allí un tiempo más. Era seguro que en menos de una hora ella se cansaría de intentar hablar con él, se despedirían y con un poco de suerte jamás volverían a verse. Por lo pronto era una chica bastante simpática, un poco rara al mismo tiempo, pero él era el menos indicado para criticar su personalidad. Además, pondría la mano en el fuego por que Tifa y Zack le creían muerto.

Quizás no importaba demorarse un poco antes de volver a reunirse con ellos.

—Me queda un poco —le avisó.

Él sacudió la cabeza y le señaló que podía seguir con su trabajo, pero ella continuó con toda naturalidad interactuando con él.

—Oh, no nos hemos presentado todavía. Qué torpe —se dio un suave golpe en la cabeza antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hacia Cloud—. Yo soy Aerith, la florista.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa mientras le tendía una firme mano.

Mientras tanto, a las puertas de la iglesia, la figura de alguien se dejaba escuchar por cada paso que daba hacia el interior.

—Yo Cloud... —se presentó al tomar la mano de la chica y estrechársela.

—¡Encantada de conocerte, Cloud! —dijo Aerith sin dejar de sonreír, como si esperara oír más de él.

Él lo notó tarde y se rascó la nuca por ello.

—Yo... Bueno, hago un poco de todo.

No tenía una palabra adecuada para definir a lo que se dedicaba y «mercenario» tal vez era demasiado superficial. ¿Pero desde cuándo había empezado a darle importancia a eso? ¿Qué más daba?

—Oh, así que estás hecho todo un manitas...

Cloud asintió y, adquiriendo un poco de confianza, se lo demostró con el tamaño de sus bíceps.

—Claro, hago todo lo que haga falta —dijo muy orgulloso de sus capacidades.

Sin embargo y por alguna razón, su actitud hizo reír a Aerith. Cloud, por otro lado, no terminaba de comprender a qué se debía aquella risa. ¿Acaso no le creía?

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó mientras se detenía, un poco amedrentado.

—Lo siento, es que... —calmó su risa lentamente, al parecer sin tener ninguna intención de herir sus sentimientos—. Perdona, Cloud. Creo que he elegido un mal momento.

Algo había provocado que la chica cambiara por completo su comportamiento. Su mirada indicaba que no estaba cómoda y Cloud lo notó. Aerith consiguió señalarle que, aquéllo que la intranquilizaba, estaba justo detrás de él. Éste miró hacia atrás y divisó la presencia acechadora de un tipo trajeado en azul marino.

—No dejes que se te acerque... —susurró ella.

Pero Cloud no tuvo en cuenta la preocupación de Aerith; no era más que un tipo con mala pinta. Por eso se aproximó los primeros pasos hacia él, tal vez para demostrarle a la joven que fácilmente podía echarlo de allí.

—Seguid, seguid —dijo el desconocido desde su sitio, usando un tono bastante guasón—. No os preocupes por mí, estoy bien solo.

Cloud se encogió de hombros y regresó con Aerith, quien parecía tener algo que decir.

—Cloud, has dicho que sabes hacer cualquier cosa, ¿no? —dijo con seriedad—. ¿Alguna vez has trabajado como guardaespaldas?

Él asintió.

—Entonces sácame de aquí y llévame a casa.

La petición de Aerith lo confundió. Regresó la mirada al tipo de ahí atrás. Quizás lo estaba subestimando.

—Vale, pero no será gratis.

—Bien, veamos... —se mostró pensativa mientras murmuraba una serie de cosas sin sentido, hasta que dio con algo—. ¿Qué tal si salimos juntos un día?

La sonrisa de la joven volvió a confundir a Cloud un instante, pues no supo muy bien si se trataba de una tomadura de pelo o iba realmente en serio. ¿Tanto se lo tenía creído? No era muy buen trato en su opinión, sin embargo no iba a rechazar la oferta que ella misma había puesto sobre la mesa. Seguramente, siendo pobre, no tendría nada mejor que ofrecerle, excepto una tarde de paseo y charla.

Cloud no dijo nada por el momento, sólo se distanció y después se dirigió a ella:

—Me lo pensaré.

Y acto seguido, el mercenario se encaminó por el pasillo que había entre las dos columnas de bancos de madera, preguntándose qué era lo que quería aquel desconocido. Conforme más se acercaba, más mala espina le daba.

—No sé quién eres ni de dónde has salido... —dijo Cloud—. ¿O sí...?

_«Yo creo que sí le conoces.»_

De nuevo esa voz interior afectando los sentidos de Cloud y acelerando el ritmo de sus recuerdos. Esta vez sólo se trató de un pequeño flash.

—Espera... Sí te conozco —confirmó al detenerse a un par de metros del tipo—. Ese uniforme...

Cloud se preguntó qué hacía allí. Quizás iba tras él, pero estaba casi seguro que se trataba más de Aerith.

De pronto, por la puerta de la iglesia, aparecieron tres soldados rasos de Shin-Ra. Éstos parecían haber encontrado algo muy gracioso, pues nada más entrar comenzaron a reírse. Uno de ellos consiguió articular una frase entre las risotadas, dirigiéndose a Aerith:

—Oye, guapa, vaya tío raro que te has buscado esta vez.

—¡Cállate! Sé que sois espías de Shin-Ra —exclamó Cloud alterado.

Pero aquella respuesta provocó aún más carcajadas entre los hombres. Cloud frunció el ceño y buscó la Buster Sword detrás de su espalda, sin embargo y hasta ese momento, no se percató de que la había perdido en aquella explosión.

—Reno, ¿quieres que nos lo quitemos de en medio?

—No lo he decidido todavía —respondió, aunque el hecho de que extendiera su porra metálica no dejaba lugar a dudas de sus intenciones.

—¡Ni se os ocurra pelear aquí! ¡Me vais a destrozar las flores! —intervino de pronto Aerith, más preocupada por las plantas que por la violencia que se llevaría a cabo—. Así que ya sabéis dónde está la salida.

En ese momento, Aerith tiró del brazo de Cloud y lo arrastró hacia la puerta trasera de la iglesia. Con paso ligero, conseguirían dejarlos atrás lo suficientemente pronto para poder escapar. Cloud entonces comprobó que no era la primera vez que la perseguían.

—Ven, sígueme —dijo ella mientras lo conducía hacia las escaleras de madera que conectaban con el palco superior de la antesala—. Tardarán un poco en alcanzarnos, pero para ese momento ya no podrán seguirnos.

Tan convencida la veía, que Cloud confió en los cálculos de Aerith. Pisadas las últimas escaleras, los dos continuaron por una pasarela hasta un pequeño salto. Debían saltar al otro lado para alcanzar las siguiente siguiente plataforma. Ambos, y aunque Aerith con cierta torpeza, lo hicieron sin más percance y ascendieron por los escalones hasta el siguiente andamio. Mientras tanto, por la puerta inferior, aparecieron la patrulla de Shin-Ra con sus rifles en alto; detrás de ellos, Reno.

—¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Disparad ya!

Reno señaló a Cloud y Aerith, y los soldados no tardaron en apuntar y disparar. Desde tanta distancia y con sus objetivos en constante movimiento, era complicado acertar.

—No nos lo van a poner fácil —musitó Cloud, quien se aseguraba de ocupar el espacio entre Aerith y los soldados.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que nos cojan —dijo ella, señalando la dirección a tomar.

Cloud asintió y encabezó el camino hasta otro vacío del andamio.

—Iré yo primero.

Con un gran salto calculado, llegó al otro lado. Después instó a Aerith con un brazo mientras vigilaba a los guardias que la apuntaban directamente.

—¡Aerith, rápido!

—¡Que se nos escapan! ¡Disparad a la Anciana, joder! —gritó Reno por toda la iglesia.

Y, sin más dilación, la patrulla disparó a Aerith en el momento en que saltó. Fue inevitable que fallara en el cálculo del salto y, en consecuencia, quedó colgando del borde del otro andamio, a punto de caer. Cloud, apresurado, la agarró mediante los brazos y la ayudó a subir sin esfuerzo.

—Por poco... —resopló ella con apuro.

Cloud, acompañado de Aerith, continuó el trayecto hasta unas escaleras viejas que conducían directamente a las vigas que sostenían el techo de la construcción. Sobre éstas había unos barriles colocados estratégicamente. Parecía ser obra de Aerith,.

—¡No os quedéis ahí parados, idiotas! ¡Subid y matadlos! —ordenó Reno y los soldados se movilizaron.

Mientras tanto, Aerith caminó por los travesaños hasta alcanzar uno de los barriles. Observó hacia abajo, esperando a que el primer soldado se colocara justo en un punto en concreto del piso inferior, y de inmediato empujó el pesado tonel. Éste cayó de lleno sobre las escaleras y seguidamente la gravedad y la inercia hicieron su función, llevándose a dos soldados por delante; no obstante, el tercero consiguió esquivarlo.

—¡Cloud, empuja el otro barril! —le señaló justo el que quedaba por encima de las siguientes escaleras—. ¡Sólo espera a que suba para hacerlo!

E hizo lo que le pidió. El siguiente y último barril cayó en el último soldado que los seguía, finalizando así la persecución. Cloud se asomó para ver si les seguía Reno, pero éste había desaparecido por completo, seguramente porque ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad para cumplir su misión.

Debía admitir que estaba sorprendido por la maña que poseía Aerith. Su aspecto no era en absoluto amenazante, pero se las podía apañar sola si las circunstancias se lo permitían. Aún así, no era una experta en combate y éso se notaba.

Aerith suspiró con alivio y se pasó una mano por la frente.

—Lo hemos conseguido... —sonrió y luego se giró hacia Cloud—. Ven, me sé un camino.

Comenzó a caminar por las vigas hasta la apertura del tejado. Detrás de ella siguió Cloud y ambos se reunieron en el exterior. Aerith necesitó unos instantes de tregua y se sentó sobre las tejas, jadeando.

—Seguro que ya lo has notado —dijo con algo de dificultad—, pero no es la primera vez que vienen a por mí.

—Ya, éso sospechaba —confesó Cloud, quien se había sentado también a descansar a su lado—. Ese tal Reno... Pertenece a los Turcos, estoy seguro.

—Pues no sé quiénes son.

—Son una organización de Shin-Ra y se encargan de buscar posibles candidatos para SOLDADO.

En el caso de Aerith era un poco improbable, pero todo podía pasar.

—¿Y tienen que hacerlo a punta de pistola? —dijo ella incrédula—. Más bien parece la típica escena de un secuestro.

Cloud se encogió de hombros, justo antes de mirarla.

—Bueno, también se encargan de hacer el trabajo sucio de la empresa. Ya sabes... Espionaje, asesinatos y seguramente secuestros.

—Éso tiene más sentido —respondió ella mientras se abrazaba las rodillas.

—Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué van detrás de ti —continuó Cloud—. No pareces una persona que se meta en temas turbios o algo por el estilo.

—Tienes razón —se lo confirmó después de apoyar el mentón sobre uno de sus brazos—. A lo mejor se creen que tengo madera para unirme a SOLDADO.

—Puede ser... ¿Querrías unirte?

—No lo sé —la expresión de la chica se tornó algo indecisa y de pronto se puso en pie—. ¡Pero lo que sí sé es que no me voy a dejar atrapar por esa gente!

El ánimo de Aerith contagió a Cloud y ambos emprendieron su camino.

Ella conocía un camino alternativo, sólo en caso de que aún les siguieran. Se encontraban en mitad de un vertedero compuesto de chatarra que, conforme pasaron los años, más desechos acumulaba. Ambos se desplazaron por los restos de lo que una vez fueron electrodomésticos, coches o incluso los cimientos de una casa. Más adelante llegaron al barrio pobre y continuaron sus pasos sobre sus tejados de hojalata. Cloud encabezaba el recorrido; sin embargo, Aerith empezaba a tener problemas para seguirle el ritmo. Tanto fue así, que quedó bastante atrás.

—¡Espera! —exclamó en la distancia—. ¡Te digo que te esperes!

Insistió un poco más y Cloud se detuvo para esperarla. Poco después, Aerith se plantó ante él. Estaba jadeando y con la cara roja por el esfuerzo.

—¿Por qué no vas un poco más lento? —dijo entre suspiros—. Si no llego a decirte nada, me abandonas por el camino.

Cloud arqueó una ceja y tomó una postura bastante casual.

—Vaya... Y yo que creía que estabas hecha para ser SOLDADO —bromeó sin pensarlo.

Aerith abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no evitó darle un suave golpe en el brazo como castigo.

—Oye... ¡Pero qué malo eres!

¿De verdad le molestó el comentario? Sintió un momento de duda, pero Aerith no tardó en soltar una risa cantarina, cosa que, tras tranquilizarlo, provocó en él otra risa.

—¡Debiste ver la cara que has puesto! —dijo ella entre la carcajada, luego se calmó—. De verdad, me alegro de que por fin sonrías.

El comentario le hizo pensar a Cloud un momento. Hasta ese momento, no se percató de que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se había reído de verdad.

—Por cierto, tú estás en SOLDADO, ¿verdad? —dijo ella tornando la conversación algo más seria.

—Lo estuve —aclaró—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Lo sé por tus ojos... —respondió Aerith sin dejar de mirarle directamente—. Tienen un color y un brillo muy especial.

No todos sabían de la relación que existía entre SOLDADO y el tono de los ojos, a no ser que previamente se hubiese conocido a uno o se tuviese un interés en el tema.

—Es la marca de aquellos que han sido expuestos a la energía Mako —explicó—. ¿Es que conociste a alguien de SOLDADO?

—Se podría decir que sí, aunque ya da igual —sonrió.

Aquella pregunta hizo que Aerith se cerrara un poco, aunque se tomaba la molestia de restarle importancia. Por eso, Cloud decidió no insistir.

—¡Sigamos nuestro camino! —señaló la dirección—. ¡Vamos, guardaespaldas!

Ampliando su sonrisa, Aerith avanzó por los techos en primer lugar. En esa ocasión, Cloud decidió sólo seguirla para no dejarla atrás como antes.

Más adelante, los dos bajaron a suelo firme. Ella avanzó hacia una única dirección entre todos los escombros y finalmente se giró hacia él.

—Menos mal, ya hemos bajado —suspiró y puso los brazos en jarras—. Ahora hay que seguir hacia mi casa, que está por... ahí —le señaló el camino—. Creo que hemos despistado a esos Turcos, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

Lo cual significaba que la tarea de guardaespaldas seguía vigente.

La zona por la cual emprendieron rumbo se encontraba justo al lado del muro que dividía los sectores. Era deprimente ver cómo una inmensa pared de hormigón separaba los lugares como si fuera una cárcel, pero no era más que una excusa para hacer gastar el dinero de los habitantes en tomar el tren.

Tras un largo rato caminando entre chatarra, basura y algunos indigentes, llegaron a una pequeña comunidad de chabolas. A diferencia de las que Cloud estaba acostumbrado a ver, los vecinos de ésta no poseían comportamientos violentos y eran bastante amables con sus iguales. Era extraño en un lugar donde la pobreza, las enfermedades mentales y la presión del gobierno controlaba sus vidas.

—Aquí la gente es muy pobre, pero nos ayudamos entre nosotros para salir adelante juntos —dijo Aerith mientras caminaba entre las viviendas en una única dirección—. Ahora nos encargamos de cuidar a un hombre que está muy mal. Creo que trabajó para Shin-Ra también, pero no puede hablar ni moverse...

De pronto, ella se giró a Cloud.

—A lo mejor tú podrías ayudarle... ¿Sabes lo que puede estar pasándole?

Pero él sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—Escucha... No soy médico.

Cloud se sintió mal por no poder ofrecer tanta ayuda como en un principio creyó, pero agradeció que Aerith lo comprendiese.

Más adelante les esperaba el hogar de Aerith. Tras un cúmulo de escombros, un paisaje poco común en Midgar y mucho menos en los suburbios era iluminado por un luminoso foco de luz y el verde de las plantas. Anteriormente Aerith le dijo que éstas crecían sólo en lugares sagrados, pero en su casa habían florecido para quedarse. Cloud no tenía ni idea de cómo era posible, pero la prueba no dejó de estar enfrente de sus ojos.

Aerith tomó a Cloud por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia la entrada de su casa.

—¡Ven, voy a presentarte a mi madre!

—¿Qué...? ¿Para qué?

Él frenó sus pasos, pero la chica insistió en invitarlo, tirando aún más de su brazo.

—¿Y por qué no? ¡Vamos, no seas tímido! Verás que no es para tanto.

Cloud insistió con otro suave forcejeo, no obstante ella ya había abierto la casa y no quería montar una escena.

El interior se veía muy limpio y acogedor. Su hogar estaba construido en madera y se notaba que vivía bastante bien a pesar de la mala calidad de algunos objetos. Cloud no pudo evitar inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada, ignorando que la madre de Aerith se encontraba justo al lado de la mesa de la sala de estar. Estaba doblando la colada.

—¡Ya estoy en casa, mamá! —exclamó ella risueña y muy orgullosa por el nuevo invitado de ese día—. Mira, éste es Cloud, mi guardaespaldas. Cloud, ella es mi madre Elmyra.

Cloud se rascó la nuca, no muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer en esas situaciones. Ciertamente, Aerith la había metido en una situación algo comprometedora. Por suerte para él, su madre estaba más preocupada por ella.

Elmyra le examinó con detenimiento y después volvió a centrar su atención en su hija.

—¿Es que te han vuelto a seguir? —dijo apuro a medida que se acercaba a Aerith y comprobaba que se encontraba bien—. Dime, ¿estás bien? No te han hecho daño, ¿verdad?

Ella se puso un poco nerviosa, pues al parecer no comprendía la angustia de su madre. Por eso sonrió, como si tratara de convencerla de que todo iba a la perfección.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —insistió—. He tenido a Cloud cerca todo el rato.

Elmyra se quedó más tranquila y se dirigió a él:

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Cloud —agradecida, tomó su mano y se la estrechó con fuerza—. Os prepararé algo después. Ahora tengo que seguir haciendo la colada.

La mujer regresó a la mesa donde estuvo doblando la ropa y la tomó entre sus brazos antes de encaminarse hacia los dormitorios del piso superior. En ese instante, Aerith se giró hacia Cloud, quien estaba un poco impaciente por irse. Quizás por eso la chica no se arriesgó en invitarlo al interior de la casa.

—Y... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó al llevarse las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Tengo que volver al Sector 7. ¿Sabes si estamos muy lejos de allí? —más que nada porque no pensaba tomar el tren en una temporada—. Tengo que volver al bar de una amiga.

—Oh, ¿una amiga o una...  _amiga_? —pronunció con un tono bastante pícaro, mirando directamente a los ojos de Cloud.

—¿Qué...? ¡No! —respondió rotundamente mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Aerith empezó a reír, lo que provocó en Cloud un poco de vergüenza.

—Tampoco es para ponerse así, sólo era una broma —dijo ella tras calmar la risa—. Está bien, ¿qué te parece si te enseño el camino al Sector 7? Conozco un atajo.

Pero él volvió a responder con el mismo gesto, negándose.

—¿Sigues bromeando? ¿Por qué volverías a exponerte de nuevo? Hoy han estado a punto de atraparte.

—Estoy acostumbrada —respondió con naturalidad.

Dicha respuesta no lo convenció.

—¿Estás segura? —suspiró cuando se llevó una mano al rostro—. No lo sé... Creo que más bien me...

—¿...te entorpecería? —terminó la frase de Cloud—. ¿Y éso por qué? ¿No te he desmostrado ya de lo que soy capaz? —se puso un poco seria, como si el hecho de subestimarla la hubiese ofendido—. ¿Esperas que me quede tan tranquila después de lo que ibas a decir?

—Yo...

Tras lo dicho y después de haber provocado una respuesta de sorpresa y confusión en Cloud, Aerith se encaminó a las escaleras de casa y le pegó una voz a su madre:

—¡Mamá, que me llevo a Cloud al Sector 7! —exclamó mientras se agarraba a la barandilla—. Regresaré en un rato.

No parecía ser muy consciente de los peligros que había fuera. Cloud estaba impresionado porque en ella no había miedo, ni siquiera desconfianza o inseguridad. Era precisamente por eso que se preocupaban por ella, tanto él como su madre.

Elmyra bajó rápidamente las escaleras, antes de que su hija tomara la decisión de irse sin esperar siquiera a escuchar algunas palabras de sensatez.

—Pero, Aerith... —trató de detenerla al poner sus manos sobre las de ella, pero luego suspiró desistiendo—. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? No voy a poder convencerte de nada.

Y es que cuando una cosa se le metía entre ceja y ceja... Cloud lo tenía comprobado.

—¿Pero por qué no mejor os vais mañana? Se está haciendo tarde y seguramente estéis cansados.

Aerith se mostró dubitativa al principio, pero después asintió contenta. Se acercó a su madre para darle un abrazo.

—¡Está bien, mamá!

—Anda, ¿por qué no vas a hacer tu cama?

Ella de inmediato soltó una risita avergonzada y no tardó en marchar al piso superior a obedecer a su madre.

Aquella situación fue usada por Elmyra para poder acercarse a Cloud, quien había estado esperando a que madre e hija se pusieran de acuerdo. Había esperado que le dejaran ir solo, pero quedarse allí una noche resultaba tentador también.

—Esos ojos... —dijo Elmyra con algo de desconfianza—. Eres de SOLDADO, ¿cierto?

Cloud asintió.

—Más bien lo era.

No obstante pareció no significar nada, pues su mirada de desdén no había cambiado en absoluto.

—Escucha... No sé cómo decir esto sin parecer una maleducada, pero... —se tomó su tiempo para pensar en las palabras—. ¿Podrías marcharte de madrugada sin que se entere Aerith? Lo último que necesita es que otro de SOLDADO hiera sus sentimientos.

Cloud no supo cómo interpretar aquello, pero estaba casi seguro de que tenía que ver con un posible SOLDADO del que Aerith tenía tantas reservas para hablar. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad por el tema, sin embargo era incapaz de abordarlo, ni con la madre ni con la hija.

—Bueno, como usted guste.

No cuestionó nada y, con el permiso de Elmyra, Cloud subió a la planta de arriba donde Aerith estaba terminando de arreglar su habitación. Él lo comprobó al observar de soslayo desde el pasillo y, sin querer, fue advertido por ella. Salió de su cuarto bastante animada por lo que les esperaría al día siguiente. Quizás era la impresión que quería dar.

—¿Estás nervioso? —dijo con una sonrisa—. Hay que atravesar el Sector 6 para llegar al 7. El 6 es bastante peligroso, así que será mejor que descanses esta noche.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

—Por cierto... Si quieres cenar algo, sólo tienes que bajar y mi madre te preparará algo.

—No, gracias... Creo que me iré a dormir ya.

—Pues... ésa de ahí será tu habitación —le señaló el cuarto contiguo al suyo—. Buenas noches, Cloud.

Aerith se despidió sin borrar la sonrisa y luego bajó al piso inferior, dejando a Cloud todo el espacio que necesitase.

Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las botas y los accesorios que lo protegían de diversos ataques y después se echó en la cama boca arriba cuando apagó la luz.

Debía reconocer que llevaba tiempo queriendo estar solo. Aerith era una chica muy simpática, pero incluso él tenía sus límites. Para colmo, entre sus preocupaciones, se añadió el de la Buster Sword. No le estaría dando importancia si no fuese por el significado que había adquirido para él. Se suponía que le había prometido a Zack que cuidaría de ella y, en menos de dos días, ya la había perdido. ¿Pero cómo iba a poder evitar lo que pasó en el reactor? Aún así, no podía quitarse esa culpa de encima. No tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a decir a su amigo cuando lo viese.

Cloud suspiró pesadamente y se frotó el rostro. En la cama se recostó de lado y observó las sombras que producía la luz nocturna de la ventana. Sólo así pudo dormir.


	5. Pimpollo

_«Pareces muy cansado.»_

—¡¿...?!

_«Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que dormiste en una cama como esta.»_

—La verdad es que sí...

_«¿Cómo fue esa última vez?»_

Sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a casa desde que se unió a las filas de Shin-Ra. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Dos? ¿Tres años? Cloud se pasó a visitar a su madre, quien no había dejado de mantener contacto con él por carta; sin embargo, no se daba el caso contrario. Ella estaba deseando volver a verlo y el joven no tuvo más remedio que hacerle el favor. Si no hubiese sido tan insistente, estaba seguro de que ahora no estaría allí, tumbado sobre su cómoda cama y teniendo a su protectora madre deambulando en su cuarto.

Él ni siquiera la miraba.

—Pero cuánto has crecido...

No había dejado de repetir eso desde que se presentó por la puerta.

—Seguro que siempre estás rodeado de chicas —dijo con una sonrisa.

—En realidad no... —confesó Cloud, impávido sobre su cama, pero sobre todo queriendo evitar el tema.

Ella parecía notarlo, por eso seguía insistiendo. Era como si no le creyera del todo.

—Estoy preocupada por ti —se acercó a Cloud y se sentó en la cama, a su lado—. En Midgar hay tantas tentaciones... Me sentiría más tranquila si sentaras cabeza y te buscaras una buena novia.

Cloud luchaba por no sentirse afectado por las palabras de su madre.

«Estoy harto.»

—Estoy bien...

—Creo que debería ser mayor que tú, así ella podría cuidar de ti, ¿no crees?

—...

—Sí, estoy segura de que es éso lo que necesitas.

«¡Cállate, mamá!»

—No me interesa...

Cloud abrió los ojos y observó el reloj colgado en la pared de enfrente; se le había hecho un poco tarde. Mientras recuperaba la consciencia, el inconfortable recuerdo de su madre regresaba a su mente y le revolvía el estómago.

Siendo lo más silencioso posible, se terminó de vestir y salió del cuarto. Tal y como le había pedido Elmyra, atravesó el pasillo sin llamar la atención y, pasadas las escaleras, no se demoró en salir de la casa. Sólo tenía que atravesar el Sector 6 para llegar al 7, pero con la advertencia de Aerith y lo peligroso que era, no estaba muy seguro de poder apañárselas solo sin su espada. Aún así, no era un pensamiento que lo amedrentara.

Siguió el camino que habían tomado el día anterior hasta la bifurcación, en la que uno de sus caminos se divisaba el alto muro. Si no recordaba mal, había una apertura en un tramo y con toda probabilidad conectaría con el siguiente sector contiguo. Convencido de poder salir de allí, se aproximó a la grieta, pero con la irremediable sorpresa separándole de su destino.

—¿Aerith...?

Cloud corrió hacia ella con preocupación.

—Qué pronto te has despertado —dijo Aerith en un tono cantarín.

Él respondió con un suspiro y agachó la mirada. Notaba que aquéllo iba con un poco de reproche.

—Entiéndeme... ¿Cómo iba a dejarte que vinieras sabiendo lo peligroso que sería? Ni siquiera tengo un arma con la que protegernos.

Aerith inclinó la cabeza e ignoró su excusa.

—¿Has acabado?

Cloud se rascó la nunca y, al alzar la mirada, la vio revelando la Buster Sword de detrás de la espalda. Los ojos del chico se abrieron con asombro.

—¿Cómo la has encontrado...? —dijo al acercarse y tomarla entre sus manos mediante la empuñadura.

—La recogió uno de los chatarreros que viven cerca de mi casa —respondió sin borrar la sonrisa—. Se la pedí muy amablemente y me la dio. Vaya, otra vez vuelves a tener mucha suerte.

Él la empuñó con fuerza y respiró con gran alivio.

—Gracias, Aerith...

—¿Ésto vale como pago por tus servicios? —sugirió divertida.

—Sí, creo que mucho más que eso.

Cloud cargó con la espada a sus espaldas, sintiéndose más seguro.

—Bien, pues prosigamos con nuestro camino.

Tras lo dicho, Aerith encabezó el rumbo a través de la grieta del muro.

El paisaje no dejaba de ser el mismo por cada lugar que pisaban. Siempre, en la lejanía y sobre otras plataformas, se divisaban los edificios y las casas de las clases más bajas. A Cloud y a Aerith les tocó tomar un atajo que les obligaba a atravesar los suburbios del Sector 6. Agradecía que las placas tuviesen forma de cuña, pues los trayectos más cercanos al centro de la ciudad se hacían mucho más cortos entre sector y sector.

Tras un largo trecho recorrido, Aerith le confirmó que estaban cerca de una antigua entrada al Sector 7, la cual estaba amparada por un parque infantil. Ambos se encontraron con éste, bastante viejo y abandonado; de fondo aquella puerta enorme que dudaba mucho que fuera de uso público, pero encontraría el modo de entrar.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo ella una vez atravesaron la entrada al parque.

Luego se giró hacia Cloud, quien inspeccionaba aquel nuevo lugar.

—Gracias, Aerith —le devolvió la mirada—. Supongo que ésto es un adiós. ¿Podrás volver a casa sola?

La verdad es que estaba bastante preocupado de que le pasara algo por el camino.

—Oh... ¡Es verdad! —dramatizó con una mano sobre la frente—. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!

El tono teatral de Aerith hizo que Cloud se pensara dos veces antes de subestimarla tanto. Y a ella parecía no gustarle que lo hicieran.

—¿Era éso lo que querías que dijese? —cambió de expresión a una más neutral—. Pues no, no lo haré.

Cloud suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya me lo imaginaba... ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Te llevo conmigo?

—Sería una buena idea, aunque... —se hizo la interesante y se llevó los dedos al mentón—. ¿No estaría metiéndome en tus asuntos?

La mirada de Aerith estaba muy atenta en él, como si estuviese esperando su reacción. Estaba claro que sólo trataba de provocarlo y que se diera cuenta de que sus pensamientos sobre ella eran totalmente infundados.

—Pues...

—Seguro que estabas pensando en eso —sonrió antes de darle un toquecito en el brazo—. Ya buscaremos la manera de regresar a nuestros hogares sin que tengamos que preocuparnos el uno por el otro.

Cloud agachó la mirada después de rascarse detrás del cuello. ¿Acaso estaba preocupada por él?

—Oye, ¿por qué no hacemos un pequeño descanso antes de continuar? —sugirió ella mientras avanzaba al interior del parque.

La sonrisa de Aerith transmitía la añoranza que parecía darle aquel lugar. Se paseaba entre las pequeñas atracciones como si estuviese trayendo a la memoria sus días cuando era una niña. Luego se detuvo frente a un peculiar tobogán con forma de gato.

—No me puedo creer que ésto siga aquí...

Y su emoción hizo que se apresurara a revivir un momento de su infancia. Entre risas, Aerith se subió al tobogán y se sentó sobre la cima. Desde aquella altura, podía observarse a un Cloud distraído y taciturno, algo que ella trató de cambiar.

—¡Cloud, mírame! —llamó su atención y le saludó desde allí—. ¡Ven, sube aquí conmigo!

Cloud salió de ese pequeño estado y, sin comprender muy bien la razón por la que debería acompañarla, sólo lo hizo. Podría decirse que llevaba, desde que la conoció, siguiéndole la corriente. Pero no comprendía del todo por qué se preocupaba tanto por protegerla; no era más que una desconocida.

Entonces le hizo compañía sobre el tobogán y mantuvo cierta distancia con ella.

Aerith preguntó:

—¿Qué rango tenías?

—¿Rango de qué?

—En SOLDADO, ya sabes.

Cloud se rascó la cabeza avergonzado por no haber caído en la cuenta antes.

—Tenía... —extrañamente, dudó un segundo antes de responder—. El de Primera Clase.

La respuesta hizo a la chica sonreír con un poco de amargura.

—Igual que él...

—¿Igual que quién? —preguntó, esperando indagar en el pasado de Aerith.

—El primer chico que me gustó —confesó—. Aunque tampoco fue nada serio. Sólo... me gustó por un tiempo.

—A lo mejor lo conozco —dijo Cloud a medida que se giraba para tenerla cara a cara—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

La expresión de la chica acabó en una sonrisa más amplia. A pesar de todo, no parecía un tema que la incomodase demasiado. Vio que abría los labios para responder, pero de pronto la gran puerta del Sector 7 se abrió detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo su conversación. Ambos tornaron la mirada hacia atrás y vieron un chocobo tirando de un extraño y lujoso carro sin cubierta. Cloud pudo reconocer a Tifa vestida con un sugerente vestido azul celeste, sentada en él. El carro avanzó por el camino hacia el interior del Sector 6.

Aquello hizo que Cloud bajara de inmediato del tobogán para salir corriendo detrás del vehículo, pero éste se alejaba demasiado rápido. Finalmente se detuvo en mitad del camino y, poco después, Aerith se reunió con él.

—¿Quién era ella? —preguntó la florista—. Vestía un poco... rara.

—Es... —algo difícil de llamar, pero la única palabra que se acercaba a su relación— mi amiga Tifa...

—¡Entonces vayamos a buscarla! —exclamó antes de salir corriendo en la misma dirección del carro.

A Cloud no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Tenía que seguir a Tifa, pero no podía llevarse a Aerith con él. ¿La razón? Ella era demasiado buena como para juntarse con gente como ellos. Ya había permitido demasiado que le acompañara y no podía involucrarla más, sabiendo los problemas que ella también tenía con Shin-Ra.

—¡Espera, Aerith! —la llamó para detenerla—. ¡Tú vuelve a casa! Yo me encargaré de ésto... solo...

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna por su parte. Cloud suspiró sin remedio y la siguió por el tramo angosto. Más adelante les esperaba uno de los lugares más peligrosos del Sector 6: el Mercado Muro.

* * *

 

Sin duda, no era un lugar para pasear ni para pasar la noche. El Mercado Muro servía para reunir a la peor calaña y perpetuar sus delitos y la cultura del opresor: tráfico de drogas, armas e incluso personas, concretamente de mujeres. La sociedad no había avanzando mucho en los últimos años y, aunque se buscó un proceso de evolución social en el pasado, Shin-Ra y su filosofía de excesos y corrupción rompieron por completo con ese cambio. Su hegemonía sobre el estado económico, político y militar no había hecho más que desarrollar en la gente un instinto de supervivencia y competitividad que no iba más allá del dinero y el egoísmo.

Cloud buscaba a Aerith entre tantos negocios y locales de dudosa moral, los cuales se extendían en un sinfín de puertas y calles; encontrarla le tomaría demasiado tiempo. ¿Y ahora? Se suponía que debía cuidar de ella. Sin embargo, no tuvo que ir muy lejos para ser sorprendido por su presencia, que estuvo esperándole justo a un par de locales más adelante. Fue arriesgado, sí, pero ya volvía a tenerla vigilada.

—Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta... —dijo Aerith mientras echaba una mirada a sus espaldas—. Ese tipo de ahí no ha dejado de mirarme en todo el rato. Deberíamos encontrar a Tifa lo antes posible.

Cloud imaginaba la clase de inquietud que poseía, pues aquel lugar no estaba hecho para las mujeres.

—Será mejor que no te separes de mí —expresó él al dar un paso hacia ella; que se viera que no estaba sola.

—Claro... Es lo que estás deseando, ¿no? —bromeó a medida que colocaba las manos detrás de la espalda y le miraba con una expresión bastante socarrona.

—N-no es éso lo que quería decir —se excusó con un disimulado nerviosismo, lo que provocó en Aerith una pequeña risa divertida.

—¡Ya lo sé! Sólo estaba bromeando.

Acto seguido, Aerith se enganchó al brazo de Cloud y comenzó a caminar en una dirección cualquiera, llevándolo casi a rastras.

—No sé por dónde podríamos empezar... Este lugar es enorme —dijo ella mientras miraba a todos lados.

A esas horas tempranas aún había poca gente deambulando por las calles, pero la poca que había no tenía muy buena apariencia. Aún así, parecía que para Aerith éso le era indiferente y, con mucha confianza, se acercó al primer tipo que vio. Estaba junto al cruce de una calle estrecha y oscura, y se le notaba un poco nervioso.

—Perdone, señor... ¿Por casualidad no le sonará el nombre de Tifa? —preguntó Aerith.

Sin embargo, el hombre no había prestado ninguna atención. De él sólo se escuchaban murmuros sin sentido y, de entre sus manos, toqueteaba una tarjeta con la que se desestresaba.

Cloud, refunfuñado por la actitud tan ingenua de ella, tiró un poco de su brazo y la alejó de él.

—Vámonos... Está hasta arriba de estimulantes.

—Pero a lo mejor no ha escuchado bien la pregunta...

Aerith volvió a repetirse, esa vez acercándose más, y el hombre salió del trance.

—Tifa... ¿Tifa? ¿No es una de las que trabajan en...? —preguntó sobreexcitado, mirando a ambos repetidas veces.

—¿En dónde? —inquirió ella.

—Ugh... ¡No me hagas decirlo!

Cloud chasqueó la lengua.

—Dilo —espetó.

El tipo sacudió la cabeza varias veces, pero pronto pareció cambiar de idea, pues les señaló la dirección de la calle.

—Por ahí...

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! —agradeció Aerith.

—Ya he dicho demasiado... ¡Dejadme en paz!

Ante la ruda petición, ambos se alejaron. Ella no terminaba de salir de su asombro.

—Pobrecito... Necesita ayuda.

—¿Pobrecito? Seguramente no habría dudado en abusar de ti —quiso rebajar la inocencia de Aerith.

—Lo sé, pero no se trata de lo que sea capaz de hacer, sino de éso que le hace ser así. Me da pena.

Cloud no lo había visto de esa manera, pero no por ello estaba de acuerdo.

Ambos continuaron deambulando por la calle que les había sido señalada. Los carteles de los locales no parecían indicar que Tifa pudiese haber merodeado por allí, sin embargo Aerith se aseguraba de preguntar por si acaso. Por como vio vestida a Tifa, debía ser un lugar lujoso y que frecuentaran hombres.

Se les heló la sangre cuando, frente a sus ojos, se alzó el llamativo cartel iluminado de un local que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación sobre su intencionalidad.

—La Mansión de la Abeja... —leyó Aerith—. ¿Qué irá a hacer Tifa en un lugar como éste si no es para...?

—No, Tifa nunca haría algo así.

No veía a su amiga trabajando en un negocio de prostitución ni aunque le pagaran un millón de guiles.

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Quizás preguntando a todos estos hombres podamos saber más de ella.

Aerith volvió a tirar del brazo de Cloud, en dirección a los clientes desesperados que esperaban en la puerta. Al parecer estaba el local a rebosar. Fuera había una enorme cola y todos debían esperar fuera hasta que llegara su turno. Un lugar muy solicitado, cosa que era de esperar en un lugar como aquel. Pero no lo esperaban en absoluto de uno en concreto, uno que Cloud reconoció al instante.

—Espera, Aerith... Creo que conozco a uno de ellos.

Dicho aquello, ella soltó su brazo y se hizo a un lado.

—Vale, ¡te espero aquí! —dijo de repente, haciendo como si nada—. Regresa pronto...

Cloud la miró confundido.

—¿Segura...?

Aerith sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y Cloud terminó encogiendo sus hombros.

De momento, se acercó al grupo de hombres babeando como zombies alrededor de la puerta. Ésta estaba guardada por un matón que los despechaba cada vez que intentaban acercarse demasiado; a su lado, Zack. Cloud empezaba a comprender poco a poco la situación, pero se negaba a pensar que Tifa estaba detrás de un asunto más turbio de lo que cabría esperar.

—¿Zack...? —interrumpió la conversación que estaba teniendo con el segurata.

Zack se giró hacia la voz que le llamó y su rostro se desencajó.

—¡¿Cloud...?! —exclamó con una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría, emoción... lo cierto era que no sabía cómo describirlo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y, antes de que Cloud pudiera intuirlo, Zack lo abrazó tan entusiasmado que lo levantó del suelo; no era muy complicado sabiendo la gran diferencia de altura que existía entre los dos. Poco después le soltó y lo dejó caer.

Cloud llevaba rato queriendo apartarlo de su lado. Era un elogio que estuviera tan feliz de verlo, pero le disgustaba la cercanía y el contacto físico continuado.

—Pero... ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Creíamos que estabas muerto! —dijo con los ojos puestos en contrario, como si aún no terminara de creérselo.

Lo sacudió por los hombros y Cloud acabó dándole un manotazo en un brazo para que parara.

—Yo también creí que no sobreviviría —hizo una mueca.

Zack no dejaba de sonreír de oreja a oreja, ansioso, como si en cualquier momento fuese a tirarse encima para abrazarle de nuevo.

—Y ni siquiera así pareces volverte más cariñoso.

—Tampoco es para tanto —dijo Cloud, infravalorando el verdadero aprecio que Zack y Tifa tenían hacia él—. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Y tú? Porque vaya lugar en el que nos hemos venido a encontrar —respondió mientras se acariciaba el mentón.

—No hace falta que lo digas...

En ese instante, Cloud volteó la mirada hacia atrás. Tenía que hablarle a Zack de Aerith... pero ésta había desaparecido entre la multitud formada.

—He venido con alguien... Una chica.

Cloud echó a caminar hacia el coro que se había formado alrededor de ella.

—¿Una chica? ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla aquí sola con esta manada de babosos? —preguntó Zack mientras seguía sus mismos pasos.

—Créeme, no es tan fácil... —se encogió de hombros.

Alrededor de Aerith, los vitoreos de los hombres no dejaban escuchar los otros comentarios subidos de tono que soltaban, pero eran fáciles de imaginar.

—A ver, ¿qué pasa aquí? —dijo Zack en un tono bastante firme.

Dado su heroico carácter, Zack se presentó ante ellos, adelantando a Cloud. Con un par de empujones, quitó de en medio a dos borrachos, lo que creó el abucheo de unos cuantos y al instante su posterior huida. Finalmente, entre Aerith y Zack, se formó un pequeño silencio cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Cloud notó algo raro, pues no vio ninguna reacción por parte de ninguno. Zack se había quedado demasiado callado y Aerith... ella más bien estaba esperando algo.

—Zack, ella es Aerith —dijo Cloud en un intento de romper ese extraño silencio.

—Ya sé quién es.

Zack se rascó la nuca. Su expresión oscilaba entre el mismo contento y algo parecido al pesar. Cloud supo entonces que había algo más profundo entre ellos. Claro que lo sabía y la clave ya se la había revelado Aerith en el parque infantil y, mucho antes, su madre.

—¿Es que no te alegras de verme? —le regañó Aerith levemente, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—No, no, no —sacudió las manos a medida que negaba con la cabeza—. No es éso en absoluto. En realidad... Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte.

Zack sonrió con gentileza y Aerith le respondió del mismo modo. Al parecer no necesitaron más que eso para saludarse después de tanto tiempo.

—Espero que tengas una buena excusa de por qué estás en un sitio como éste —dijo Aerith con las manos tras la espalda, mirándolo divertida.

—Pues a diferencia de lo que crees —él se cruzó de brazos y la retó con la mirada—, estoy aquí por negocios.

—Ya, ya... —sacudió una mano frente a Zack, incrédula—. ¿Estás buscando también a Tifa?

—¿Qué? No, estoy ayudándola.

Al fin entraban en el tema que verdaderamente le interesaba a Cloud.

—¿Ayudándola? La vi salir del Sector 7 y se dirigía aquí en un carro —dijo él—. No sé qué estáis tramando esta vez, pero seguro que no tiene muy buena pinta.

—Y no te equivocas. Tifa se ha metido en un buen embrollo —confesó Zack—. Es una larga historia y —miró a sus alrededores— éste no es lugar para contarla.

Poniéndose los tres de acuerdo para hablar, se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante, algo vacío, nada más regresar sobre sus pasos. Aquel lugar le hizo sospechar a Cloud, quien no estaba muy convencido de la comida y la bebida que servían allí. Igualmente, Zack y Aerith no parecieron darle importancia y entraron de lleno a tomar asiento en una mesa apartada.

Pronto les sirvieron la bebida y un menú del día, sólo para probarlo entre los tres.

—Como os iba contando —prosiguió Zack con un pedazo de gamba en la boca—. La cosa es que...

De pronto, Cloud sacudió la cabeza e interrumpió a su amigo para que callara. Entonces Aerith rodó los ojos.

—Vaaaale, me taparé los oídos —dijo mientras se colocaba las manos en las orejas—. Ya podéis hablar.

De un modo u otro, Aerith siempre sabía lo que los demás esperaban de ella, algo que a veces accedía y otras veces no.

—A ver, todo empezó cuando regresamos del Sector 4 —le explicó—. Averiguamos que un tipo nos había seguido. Ya sabes cómo es Barret, ¿no? Pues le sacó bastante información y nos confesó un nombre.

Antes de continuar, Zack se llevó otro pedazo de comida a la boca.

—¿Te suena el nombre de Don Corneo?

Cloud negó con la cabeza.

—Pues es un magnate que lleva el negocio de la prostitución y el tráfico de mujeres en este barrio. Conseguimos dar con él gracias a ese ayudante suyo y averiguamos además que vive muy cerca de aquí, pero nunca sale de su mansión.

—¿Y no os podéis colar simplemente?

—¿Estás loco? Su mansión está muy vigilada y entrar sin más nos condenaría —dijo Zack al beber un sorbo de cerveza para pasar la comida—. La única manera de entrar es haciéndolo bajo sus normas. Este tipo está buscando novia y Tifa se ha ofrecido como carnada para pillarlo desprevenido e interrogarle. ¿El problema? Que en cada visita se han de presentar tres mujeres y si no la elige a ella desde el principio, adiós plan.

No le gustaba nada cómo sonaba todo aquello. Parecía un buen plan, pero no les daba ninguna seguridad.

—¿Y dices que Tifa está allí?

—Así es, esperando a que otras mujeres se presenten.

—Vale, pero éso no explica que hacías enfrente de ese otro sitio —preguntó Cloud.

—Es también negocio de Don Corneo. Esperaba encontrar alguna otra información que hubiésemos pasado por alto.

Palabras que debía creer, pero como si le importara si no lo fuese.

—Lo siento, no he podido evitar escuchar la conversación —interrumpió Aerith mientras se quitaba las manos de los oídos.

Cloud se llevó una mano a la cara, hastiado.

Se suponía que debía proteger a Aerith de las conspiraciones. Tanto Cloud como Zack sabían que ya no habría manera de convencerla de volver a casa. Era más, la cosa iría a peor.

—Si Don Corneo necesita a tres chicas, entonces éso significa que yo también puedo presentarme en su mansión como candidata, ¿verdad? —sugirió ella con optimismo.

Sin embargo, Cloud no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—No, no puedes hacer eso —dijo—. ¿Eres realmente consciente de la clase de lugar en el que estamos?

Por alguna razón, sus palabras despertaron una sutil sonrisa en Aerith.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga? —preguntó mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre una de sus manos, mirándolo—. ¿Es que quieres venir conmigo? Ya que te niegas tanto a dejarme sola...

Zack se reclinó en su silla con la cerveza en la mano y observó cómo discutían con una media sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que entre allí? —inquirió de forma retórica—. Ya lo ha dicho Zack, presentarse así como así provocaría un gran revuelo. Así que no, no puedo dejarte que vayas sola, Aerith.

Ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Además, también tenemos que asegurarnos de que Tifa está bien —dijo Cloud pensativo hasta que notó el gesto de la chica—. ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—Cloud... —parpadeó lentamente y después le miró—. ¿Por qué no te presentas como «candidata»? Creo que es la única manera de hacer justo lo que quieres.

Zack sacudió con la cabeza sin remedio, mientras que Cloud puso cara de póquer y se llevó una mano a la frente para ocultarse.

Sabía que alguna idea original saldría de su mente. Cierto que Aerith dramatizó un poco, pero iba completamente en serio.

—¡Vamos, deja ese orgullo masculino a un lado y presentémonos en la mansión! Estás preocupado por Tifa y quieres ayudarla, ¿no? ¡No sé qué vueltas le estás dando!

Pero Cloud insistía, negando con la cabeza.

—No va a funcionar...

—¿Como que no? —inquirió extrañada—. Tenemos que intentarlo al menos.

Cloud suspiró pesadamente y miró a Zack, como si con ello le pidiera ayuda para sacarle esa idea a Aerith.

—¿Y por qué no lo hace Zack por mí?

—¿Pero tú me has visto? ¡Nadie se lo creería ni aunque me pusiera mil-

Y en ese instante, Zack recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa de parte de Aerith, haciéndole callar.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —espetó ella.

—No, no... —rectificó Zack algo adolorido—. En cualquier caso, es Cloud el que no quiere dejarte sola. Si de verdad está preocupado, entonces debería ser él quien se encargue.

—Vale, lo haré... —aceptó Cloud de pronto, ya que no iban a dejarle otra opción.

La sorpresa se plasmó en los rostros de ambos.

—¡Bien dicho! —le felicitó Aerith—. Ahora vamos a necesitar un vestido, calzado, un peinado bonito, accesorios y maquillaje. Y no creo que nos vaya a salir gratis.

Sólo de pensar en eso, a Cloud le daba ansiedad. Iba a ser un cambio de identidad, un cambio de rol que no sabría si podría llevar a cabo con la naturalidad que se requería. ¿Y si los pillaban en mitad de la mansión y todo se iba al garete? Era lo único que le preocupaba.

Los tres terminaron de comer y salieron del restaurante con la idea de ir primero a una tienda de ropa. Aerith insistió en que aquéllo no debía parecer un carnaval, por lo que había que tomarse el asunto en serio.

A la salida, el anterior hombre que les indicó el camino a la Mansión de la Abeja detuvo a Cloud; al parecer con algo muy importante que decir y darle. Primero agarró su brazo y le entregó una tarjeta cliente.

—Como se entere mi esposa... ¡No lo quiero!

Finalmente se largó tan rápido como apareció, dejando a Cloud confundido.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha dado? —dijo Zack curioseando y le quitó la tarjeta de la mano—. "Miembro de la Mansión de la Abeja"...

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis ahí parados? —dijo Aerith detrás de ellos con los brazos en jarras.

Ambos se giraron rápidamente hacia ella, Cloud sin mucha impresión, pero Zack sí estaba más entusiasmado de lo normal. Se guardó la tarjeta dentro del bolsillo trasero y sonrió.

—Nada, mujer —mintió mientras pasaba sus brazos por encima de los hombros de cada uno y se los llevaba consigo—. Vamos a la tienda ya, ¿no?

Encontrar esa tienda de moda les costó un poco debido a que estaban rodeados de cientos de negocios. Dieron con una que, más o menos, parecía decente. Tenía un escaparate semivacío, pero su interior sorprendía por la variedad. Entraron, Aerith dando la cara en todo momento. Se aproximó al mostrador donde la encargada terminaba de atender a la última cliente.

—Buenas —saludó Aerith—. Estoy buscando un par de vestidos.

—¿En tallas o a medida?

En ese momento, ella se giró hacia Cloud para analizar su complexión y luego regresó a la dependienta.

—Uno de ellos a medida, sí.

Pero ésa respuesta había provocado una mueca en la encargada.

—En ese caso tendrías que esperar...

—¿Y eso?

—Nada... Es mi padre. Él es el que confecciona los vestidos, pero últimamente lleva arrastrando una depresión enorme y nada le motiva.

—Oh... Pobre —respondió Aerith con tristeza—. ¿Y no hay alguna manera de que podamos contactar con él?

—Sí, bueno... Estará en el bar de al lado empinando el codo, como siempre.

—Podemos ir a hablar con él y convencerle.

—Sí, por favor —les suplicó la dependienta—. Si pudieseis ayudarle, me haríais un gran favor. Yo ya no sé lo que hacer con él.

—Tendrá a su padre de vuelta —le prometió Aerith.

El bar se encontraba casi abandonado y bastante oscuro; allí buscaron al sastre. No fue difícil dar con él porque prácticamente era el único cliente que estaba ebrio. Tenía avanzada edad y, sobre todo, estaba solo. Aerith no se demoró en acercarse a él con toda la buena intención del mundo.

—Perdone, ¿es usted el que regenta la tienda de moda de al lado?

—Sí, ¿qué quieres? —dijo con brusquedad.

—Hazme algo de ropa —le soltó Cloud sin más, algo inseguro en cuanto a dar detalles.

—No hago ropa masculina —espetó el tipo—. Y no tengo ganas ni de intentarlo.

Aerith hizo una ligera mueca de disconformidad y se giró a Cloud con súplica.

—Por favor, deja que me encargue yo de ésto... Necesitamos ese vestido cuanto antes —le susurró—. Id a tomaros algo si queréis.

Tanto Zack como Cloud no rechistaron y se sentaron en la barra del bar. La presión que sufría en esos instantes le quitaban las ganas de hablar, por lo que el silencio entre ellos se prolongó. No obstante, el contrario no parecía disfrutar mucho de ello. Después de negar el servicio del propietario, Zack se dirigió a Cloud con una media sonrisa:

—Oye, he estado pensando que...

Cloud le miró de reojo y vio que se llevaba una mano al bolsillo trasero para sacar algo. Pero le detuvo la repentina proximidad de Aerith y el sastre. Éste fue directo a Cloud para tomarle algunas medidas a ojo de buen cubero y después se marchó de allí.

Tras despedirse con tanta motivación, Aerith se giró a sus dos amigos y sonrió orgullosa de haber conseguido su objetivo.

—Dice que mañana tendrá el vestido acabado, así que mientras tanto podemos conseguir lo que nos falta.

Desconocía cómo había conseguido convencer al sastre para hacerle un vestido, pero éso sólo significaba que no había vuelta atrás. Tendría que acompañar a Aerith a la mansión de Don Corneo haciéndose pasar por una candidata y la idea cada vez le resultaba más incómoda.

* * *

 

Zack sugirió la idea de descansar en su  _piso franco_ , el cual no era más que la habitación de un hostal de mala muerte que había estado usando para guardar las posesiones de Tifa y para que pudiera cambiarse lo antes posible cuando acabara con Don Corneo. No era del todo serio, pero al menos tendrían un lugar para descansar, reunirse y sobre todo para que Aerith no sufriera un asalto en el caso de que no pudieran acompañarla.

Ya habían conseguido una colonia, accesorios para el pelo, joyas y el maquillaje. No fue muy cara la compra gracias a los grandes regateos de Aerith; incluso en los suburbios, los productos tenían precios desorbitados.

La noche había avanzado bastante y los tres pasaban el rato en la habitación alquilada. Zack llevaba rato algo inquieto, como si buscara el momento adecuado para hacer algo. Cloud lo notaba a pesar de que intentaba ignorarlo y dormir. Así estuvo hasta que le escuchó:

—Creo que voy a dar un paseo —dijo después de levantarse de la cama y estirar los brazos.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y Aerith interrumpió:

—¡Vale! No vayas a regresar muy tarde.

—Descuida —dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Luego miró a Cloud que, a pesar de aparentar que estaba distraído, fue consciente de ello.

—Cloud, vente —le animó.

Aún así, aquéllo lo sacó de sí mismo. No entendía la razón por la que debería acompañarle.

—¿Por qué...?

—Venga... —insistió.

Cloud suspiró y accedió sin más opción.

—¡Pasadlo bien! —se despidió Aerith una vez salieron por la puerta.

Al salir del hostal, Zack respiró con un profundo alivio. Desconocía qué intenciones escondía, así que decidió preguntar:

—¿Para qué quieres que te acompañe? —dijo Cloud mientras se frotaba un ojo, debido al cansancio.

Zack emitió una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué? ¿Y no aprovechar que tenemos esto?

En ese instante, sacó la tarjeta cliente de la Mansión de la Abeja y se la mostró; a Cloud no le emocionaba la idea.

—¿Por éso se lo has estado ocultando a Aerith?

—Sé que no le gustan esos lugares y confieso que tengo bastante curiosidad...

Cloud observó la multitud de esa noche, la cual estaba mucho más concurrida que horas atrás.

Las palabras de Zack eran comprensibles, pero no había dejado de darle vueltas. Tanto él como Aerith no habían dado otra señal y, aún así, se notaba su complicidad a leguas.

—¿Tuviste algo con ella? —preguntó Cloud finalmente.

Aquéllo provocó que Zack suspirara y se rascara detrás el cuello. Luego sonrió amargamente.

—No exactamente... —admitió—. ¿Pero crees que podría molestarle? No quiero saberlo antes de haber cometido un posible error.

Él mismo sabía que estaba haciendo algo cuestionable, sin embargo había una otra parte suya de su carácter que no parecía querer controlarlo tampoco. Zack prefería pedir perdón a pedir permiso, pero de lo que Cloud sí estaba seguro era de que él era muy noble y él no tenía por qué ser la voz de su conciencia.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces.

Al llegar frente a las puertas bajo el iluminado cartel de la famosa mansión, éstas se encontraban abarrotadas por merodeadores. En aquella ocasión, dos seguratas guardaban la entrada y controlaban la multitud que, por lo visto, sólo esperaban ver que la puerta se abría para poder ver un poco su interior.

—¡Vamos, Cloud! —le animó con un brazo.

—¿Qué...? ¿Yo también?

—¡Pues claro, tonto! Vamos a pasar un rato divertido, ya lo verás.

Desde el principio creyó que lo iba a esperar fuera. Cloud no estaba muy convencido de querer entrar a ese lugar. No llamaba su atención, aunque sí sentía cierta curiosidad por cómo funcionaba. Así que aceptó la invitación.

Zack mostró la tarjeta cliente a los seguratas, con la posibilidad de invitar a una persona.

Ambos entraron al local, a la viva imagen de lo más indecente de aquella sociedad. El suelo de mármol, paredes de madera formando un enjambre y decorados lujosos en oro e iluminación tan brillante que dudaban de si aquel lugar estaba situado en el Mercado Muro. Las chicas merodeaban de un lado a otro en sugerentes disfraces de abeja; parecían bastante ocupadas. El disgusto de Cloud se plasmó en sus rostro y Zack, en cambio, observaba con curiosidad; al mismo tiempo burlándose:

—Es extravagante hasta para mí... Aunque sólo he ido a uno de estos locales una vez —comentó.

Al parecer, Zack era más decente de lo que creía... o de lo que aparentaba.

Aprovechando que no había nadie atendiéndoles, éste caminó disimuladamente hasta una de las puertas y trató de abrirla, pero se encontraba cerrada.

—¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó Cloud confundido.

—Estoy tanteando el terreno —sonrió de forma taimada y luego se inclinó hacia la cerradura—. Estas cosas las hacen así a propósito, para los mirones.

—¿Y es que tú eres uno?

—Sólo quiero ver cómo trabajan aquí... —comentó tras una pausa—. ¿Pero qué cojones...? —murmuró después—. Espera... Espera... ¿Ése de ahí no es...? ¿El... Presidente Shin-Ra?

En ese momento, Cloud apartó a Zack un poco para poder mirar también al otro lado.

La cerradura, que era lo suficientemente grande como para poder observar al interior, daba a una sala amplia, decorada con ostentosa parafernalia medieval. Dentro no parecía que hubiese una escena cualquiera de sexo.

—Así que éstos son el tipo de «cenas» de las que hablaba... —soltó Zack con una risa.

Pronto fueron interrumpidos por una de las chicas. Una sonrisa forzada apareció en sus labios.

—Perr... Digo... ¿Señores? —rectificó la chica con un ligero sudor frío apareciendo por su frente—. ¿Es la primera vez que visitan la Mansión de la Abeja?

Ambos se enderezaron a la vez, avergonzados por la incómoda interrupción.

—Eh... Así es —asintió Zack, sonriendo nervioso—. No estaría mal que nos explicaras cómo funciona este sitio.

La chica-abeja se quedó mirando a Cloud. Aquéllo provocó que permaneciera más rígido en el sitio; aquéllo era demasiado para él.

—¡C-claro! A ver... —nerviosa, empezó a caminar hacia la primera puerta que había en uno de los laterales de la hexagonal sala—. Estas puertas dirigen hacia diferentes habitaciones con temas diversos. Ahora la mayoría están ocupadas... Si no les interesan las libres, pueden esperar a que los demás clientes acaben.

—¿Y cuáles son las que están libres? —preguntó Zack.

La empleada sonrió más nerviosa y volvió a caminar al otro extremo de la sala para señalar las dos puertas que estaban libres.

—La 'Sala sorpresa' —dijo al señalar la derecha—. Y la de la izquierda es la 'Sala grupal'.

Los dos dos se miraron un momento.

—Creo que elijo la grupal —dijo Zack con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa llena de intenciones.

Cloud supo muy bien la razón. Lo cierto es que el nombre de la habitación no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—Pues vale —respondió Cloud—. Yo te espero aquí fuera.

Hizo el amago de alejarse, pero Zack lo detuvo de un brazo.

—Vamos... Date un capricho —insistió—. Sé que estas cosas tal vez no te van, pero date una oportunidad para relajarte.

Entonces, sin que pudiera dar una opinión por sí mismo, Zack arrastró a Cloud hacia la 'sala sorpresa'.

—¡Mi amigo elige ésta! —exclamó a la chica-abeja para que le preparara la habitación; después susurró a Cloud—. Si no te gusta, sólo sal y ya está. Tampoco vayas a obligarte a disfrutarlo por mí, ¿eh?

Le guiñó un ojo y, una vez estuvo la puerta abierta, le empujó suavemente hacia el interior.

—¡Nos vemos después, Cloud! Pásalo bien —se despidió antes de desaparecer por el umbral, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

—Sólo espere un momento mientras preparamos la habitación —respondió la chica con apuro, antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Cloud quedó dentro de la habitación sin posibilidad de dar ninguna opinión. ¿Cómo permitió que lo arrastrará hasta allí?

«Yo me voy de este sitio.»

Entonces fue a abrir la puerta, sin embargo se la encontró cerrada.

«¿Pero qué...? ¡¿Qué clase de local encierra a sus clientes en las habitaciones?!»

Cloud comenzó a ponerse bastante tenso. Buscó la manera de salir de ese sitio, pero sólo estaba esa salida. Una sala sin ventanas, una gran cama y a sus pies una especie de jacuzzi; todo adornado como si fuera una sala de juegos infantil. Suspiró y se dio por vencido. Tendría que esperar a la sorpresa, la cual esperaba no fuese muy bizarra.

Para hacer un poco de tiempo, Cloud comenzó a inspeccionar la sala, movido más por lo moralmente cuestionable de todo aquello. Y, de pronto, sintió perder un poco de fuerza. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y, sentado, se volteó hacia el jacuzzi. Debía estar muy cansado de aquel duro día, pero no era ni de lejos el mejor lugar para quedarse dormido. Entonces, creyendo ver un espejismo, distinguió algo escondido detrás del hueco que había entre la pared y el jacuzzi. ¿Era éso una persona? Cloud se levantó de la cama con pesadez y, conforme se aproximaba, averiguó quién era. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza en su pecho, a no creer lo que estaba viendo: la persona que yacía en ese recóndito lugar no se trataba más que de sí mismo, agazapado y con la mirada fija en él.

—Qué...

Cloud dio un trémulo paso hacia atrás. Sus pies perdieron fuerza y comenzó a sufrir un terrible dolor de cabeza que lo hizo arrodillarse. Trató de calmarlo, agarrándose el cráneo, pero fue inútil.

_«¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como éste?»_

El dolor se incrementó y su resistencia era suficiente para soportarlo. Su cuerpo poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza.

_«¿Crees que tus problemas desaparecerán si no piensas en ellos?_

_¿Que un polvo rápido hará que desaparezca todo?»_

Cloud terminó desfalleciendo en el suelo.

_«No cambiarás nada quedándote ahí de brazos cruzados y mirando el problema.»_

—¿De qué me hablas...?

_«No te quedes ahí parado.»_

—¿Qué...?

_«Despierta...»_

Algo había empezado a sacudir su cuerpo, susurrándole, pero no había ninguna reacción que pudiera realizar.

_«¡Que despiertes!»_

Cloud abrió los ojos de golpe y se percató de las violentas bofetadas que recibía de un hombre corpulento.

—Despierta, chico. ¡Vaya telele que te ha dado!

Y se enderezó de golpe. Observó que se encontraba sobre la cama de la habitación y muy cerca de la presencia de aquel tipo; éste iba vestido con un bañador muy estrecho. Cloud, de inmediato, lo apartó con un brazo.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Después de haberte ayudado... —se quejó, el cual iba con un bañador muy estrecho—. Vaya juventud la de hoy en día... —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama—. Al menos un gracias estaría bien para calmar al personal.

Pero Cloud no estaba de humor para nada, ni siquiera para las formalidades. El fornido trabajador entonces salió de la habitación con aire enojado.

Cloud ignoró todo a su alrededor y, sintiéndose mejor, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto. En la puerta, le esperaba aquella chica-abeja que les atendió en la entrada de la mansión. Parecía que tenía algo que decirle.

—Lamento muchísimo lo que ha pasado, señor —se disculpó con una reverencia y después le entregó una pequeña bolsa—. Acepte este regalo por las molestias que le hemos causado.

Abrió la bolsa y sacó un conjunto de lencería blanca con encaje. La cara de Cloud en ese momento lo decía todo.

—¿Ropa interior? ¿Para qué quiero yo...? —hizo una pausa—. Bueno... Da igual.

Cloud volvió a meter todo en la bolsa y salió de la habitación.

Fuera le esperaba Zack bastante preocupado. Al parecer habían interrumpido su actividad por el suceso con Cloud; no estaría allí de haber sido lo contrario.

—¡Cloud! —se acercó a él—. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

—Vámonos de aquí... —respondió.

Sabía él que no tenía que haber salido del hostal.

Ante la petición, ambos abandonaron la mansión. Cloud se recuperó del sentimiento de ahogo que le produjo esa extraña voz interior. No comprendía por qué le ocurría, por qué le hacía sentir mal y le hacía recordar los peores momentos e inseguridades de su vida. Demasiada presión en asuntos en los que nunca tuvo interés, ni siquiera un poco familiarizado con ello y ahora...

—Últimamente pareces tener muchos desmayos —dijo Zack—. ¿No has pensado en hablarlo con un doctor?

Cloud guardó silencio. Sólo caminaba con la mirada algo perdida.

—Veo que no te encuentras bien... Está bien —comprendió sin querer presionarlo—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y que puedes contarme todo lo que te preocupe, ¿vale?

De algún modo, aquéllo calmó a Cloud. No tenía planes de hablar de ello, pero el interés de Zack era de agradecer.

—Bueno, ¿y no me vas a enseñar lo que te han dado? —cambió el tema.

Entonces, sin que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, Zack le quitó la bolsa de la mano.

—Devuélveme eso —espetó Cloud.

Intentó recuperar la dichosa bolsa al abalanzarse hacia el otro, pero éste pudo sacar lo que había dentro mucho antes. Sacó el conjunto de bragas, sostén y medias, y Zack arqueó una ceja. Finalmente miró a su amigo con una sonrisita.

—¿Te han visto cara de pervertido o algo? —no pudo contener la risa.

Cloud se sintió abochornado, como si de alguna manera todo lo ajeno a él lo definiera. Zack era muy abierto al hablar y mostraba demasiada confianza como para que pudiera soportar sus comentarios.

—No lo sé, pero no ha sido una experiencia nada agradable.

—Oye, no te preocupes más por eso —Zack le puso una mano en el hombro—. No te gusta y ya está. Yo también he sido un poco bruto y te he querido arrastrar a mi terreno. No debí haberte forzado a esto.

Pero Cloud le restó importancia, negando con la cabeza.

—Da igual...

Los dos llegaron a la habitación del hostal. Pensando que Aerith estaría dormida, entraron lo más silenciosamente posible. De pronto, la luz del cuarto se encendió y ella apareció sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y ligeramente inclinada al interruptor de la luz.

—¿Por qué llegáis entrando a hurtadillas?

Una razón para hacerla sospechar, aunque si estaba tan preparada para recibirles era porque ya debía saberlo.

Zack y Cloud tuvieron que fingir naturalidad, como si no hubieran hecho nada malo, pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera se habían preocupado en ocultárselo del todo.

—Pensamos que estarías dormida —dijo Cloud, que caminaba directo a su cama para echarse definitivamente.

—Pues no es tan tarde...

Aerith se quedó mirando a ambos y se fijó en la bolsa que había estado llevando Zack en la mano.

—¿Habéis estado en esa Mansión de la Abeja? —preguntó Aerith con toda tranquilidad.

Cloud pasó de dar las explicaciones. Él se sentía una víctima más de las brillantes ideas de Zack.

—¿Sí...? —respondió Zack mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. ¿Pero cómo lo has sabido?

Aerith señaló la bolsa, que tenía bien grande el logotipo del negocio. Al parecer, su habilidad para conocer las intenciones de los demás y su astucia sólo venían de ser extremadamente observadora.

—Oh, ya... —se dio un golpe en la frente—. Tampoco fue nada del otro mundo. Estaba lleno de gente rara.

Zack le lanzó la bolsa a Aerith.

—Claro, ¿y tú no lo eres? —resopló ella—. Sé que te has llevado al pobre Cloud para que no te sientas tan bicho raro.

«¿Pobre... Cloud?»

Aerith empezó a sacar el contenido de la bolsa. Zack igual estaba tratando de excusarse:

—Pues sólo he estado dándome un baño con unos...

De repente, fue interrumpido por el asombro de Aerith al sacar la lencería.

—¿De verdad regalan allí estas cosas? —miró ella a los dos con bastante asco—. En serio, qué mal gusto...

Tan firme había hablado, que el rubio se sorprendió.

—Ya te lo dije —dijo Zack—. Aunque Cloud podría usarlo para mañana, ¿no?

—Éso es... —su sugerencia hizo que se levantara entusiasmada de la cama,—. ¡Es una idea genial! ¡Así será todo más creíble!

Cloud sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y ocultó el rostro bajo la almohada. Se maldijo por no haber tenido la idea de deshacerse de ello antes. ¿Cómo no lo vio venir antes?

Las débiles risas de ambos mermaron un poco y Aerith prosiguió mientras guardaba la lencería en la bolsa:

—Bueno, pues ya sólo nos faltan los vestidos y los zapatos.

Aerith se acercó a la cama de Cloud, exactamente por el lado en el que podría verle mejor cara a cara. Le dio un golpecito cariñoso en un costado para llamar su atención.

—Cloud... Anímate. No es nada malo —dijo ella con amabilidad y aguantándose la risa.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna por su parte.

—Dale un poco más de tiempo, Aerith —sugirió Zack.

Hablando con esa libertad sobre él, frente a él además, le hacían sentirse juzgado. Le molestaba; quería que se callaran y le dejaran hacer su papel tranquilo, sin risas ni comentarios de por medio; cómo decidían por él, opinaban por él y le convertían en el centro atención. Sobre todo Zack. A su lado se sentía mucho más avergonzado, a pesar de que siempre había recibido su respeto y su apoyo.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Cloud despertó con el olor del desayuno de la habitación. No era nada del otro mundo, pero la actitud positiva de Aerith le hizo empezar un poco mejor el día. No había dormido bien, aún no muy convencido de que aquéllo fuese a salir bien y, como si ella lo notase, siempre estaba ahí para insuflarle un poco de confianza con una simple sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Zack? —preguntó una vez acabó de tomar el desayuno.

—Se fue a la mansión de Don Corneo para avisar de que nosotros también vamos. Deberíamos pasarnos por la tienda de moda a por los vestidos, así que date prisa en prepararte.

Aerith esperó a que Cloud terminara de prepararse y juntos marcharon hacia el local. Llegaron cuando aún abrían la tienda y esperaron a que todo estuviese en orden para entrar. Dentro les esperaba el sastre sacando de un plástico la prenda de vestir.

—He estado toda la noche sin dormir haciendo el vestido para tu amigo. Tendrá que probárselo para ver si tengo que hacer algunos cambios —les dijo.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció Aerith con una sonrisa y tomó el vestido de Cloud entre sus brazos.

Tuvo que interrumpir la contemplación de Cloud un instante.

—¿Preparado?

Él suspiró con pesadez. Tomó la prenda y se dirigió hacia el probador de la esquina.

Los segundos pasaban... Estos se convirtieron en minutos y Cloud se preguntaba cómo diantres tenía que ponerse eso. Mirarse al espejo no solucionaba sus dudas, pues de hecho lo evitaba.

—¿Cloud?

La repentina voz de Aerith al otro lado de la cortina le puso nervioso.

—No sé si me lo he puesto bien... —respondió.

Aerith, de pronto, invadió su intimidad entrando al probador y la primera reacción de Cloud fue la de ocultarse ante sus ojos.

—¡¿Q-qué haces?! —exclamó el chico.

Vio a Aerith intentar apreciarle sin ninguna clase de prejuicios, pero éso no ayudaba a que dejara verse ante ella.

—Tienes que salir para que te vea —le animó—. Puede que tenga que hacer algunos cambios.

Cloud negó con la cabeza rotundamente, pero ese terco comportamiento se fue suavizando cuando Aerith le sostuvo de los brazos y con lentitud hizo que se girara hacia ella.

—A ver, déjame que te vea yo primero...

Él accedió, aunque no dejaba de evadir la mirada de Aerith, creyendo que así podría ignorar su atención.

—Oh, pero qué bien te sienta —dijo ella sonriente, haciendo que se diera una vuelta—. ¿Por qué te escondes tanto?

Cloud no dijo nada.

—Está bien —respondió ella con gentileza y palmeó sus brazos—. Piensa que todo va a salir bien, ¿vale?

Algo de lo que Cloud aún no estaba muy convencido, pero Aerith tiró de él para sacarlo del habitáculo. El sastre confirmó las palabras de Aerith. No necesitaba ningún arreglo más y Cloud regresó al probador para vestirse con su uniforme de SOLDADO. Mientras tanto, Aerith se encargó de elegir ella misma su propio vestido. Para acabar, compraron dos pares de zapatos que combinaran con sus prendas y pagaron la cuenta. Parecía estar muy contenta con la compra y no dejaba de insistir en lo bien que visualizaba el aspecto de Cloud una vez estuvieran listos.

Cuando llegaron al hostal, Zack ya había llegado; les estaba esperando. Por insistencia de Aerith, tuvo que mantenerse ajeno al proceso.

Aerith se encargó en primer lugar de sí misma. Vestía un atuendo de noche en color granate junto a una simple cola de caballo como peinado; nada del otro mundo, pero en ella lucía increíblemente bien. Luego fue el turno de Cloud, en quien empezó los detalles más internos. El sostén lo rellenó con pañuelos para crear un poco de volumen en la zona del pecho; después fue el turno de las medias y las bragas de encaje. Después le ayudó con el vestido. Éste era de un color violeta oscuro, recatado y que caía hasta el suelo; el calzado no era más que un zapato cómodo y apenas sin tacón para que no tuviera problemas al caminar. Con el maquillaje, Aerith fue capaz de hacer un trabajo más que decente, sin embargo, tras cierto avance, Cloud tuvo que interrumpir el proceso. Se levantó de la pequeña butaca y evitó el espejo en el cual estuvo mirándose.

—Lo siento, no puedo seguir con esto...

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.

—¡No digas eso! —soltó las cosas sobre la mesita auxiliar y se acercó a Cloud consternada—. ¿Por qué ese cambio de opinión tan repentino?

Sin embargo, Cloud no tenía intenciones de revelar nada.

—¿Te da vergüenza?

Seguía sin responder. Simplemente no podía creer hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar por ayudar a alguien.

—No... No es exactamente eso, ¿verdad, Cloud? —se situó enfrente de él y aguantó su rostro en ambas manos—. Sé que te cuesta entender tus propios sentimientos, pero ahora has de preocuparte sólo en ti mismo. Quieres hacer esto por Tifa, ¿no? Pues hagámoslo.

Ella le soltó el rostro al acabar de hablar y Cloud, torciendo el gesto, volvió a sentarse en la butaca.

—Termina rápido —espetó.

—¡Sí, señorita! —exclamó Aerith más contenta.

Recuperando los utensilios de maquillaje y dedicándole el tiempo que se merecía, Aerith terminó de aplicarle el cosmético, uno bastante discreto, pero que resaltara en gran medida el color de sus ojos. Luego continuó con su cabello rubio, el cual peinó también. Con algunas extensiones y ciertos accesorios para el cabello consiguió crear una ilusión bastante natural de una trenza que caía sobre uno de sus hombros.

—A ver, no soy una experta en estas labores, pero... —sonrió con orgullo al echar un vistazo general al cambio—. Ha quedado bastante bien.

Aerith apremió a Cloud para que se mirara al espejo. Hubo un momento de duda por su parte, pero finalmente se atrevió a verse en el reflejo. Su primera reacción fue la de sorpresa y después la imposibilidad por reconocerse a sí mismo.

—No sé qué significará esa expresión tuya, pero me lo tomaré como un cumplido —bromeó Aerith—. Bueno, ¿salimos?

Ambos salieron del cuarto de baño, ella luciendo, pero Cloud optando por pasar inadvertido detrás de ella.

—¡Zack! ¿Qué te parecemos? ¿Damos el pego o se nota que vamos a darle una lección a Don Corneo? —inquirió ella mientras, agarrándolo del brazo, arrastraba a Cloud a su lado.

Zack se enderezó de la cama para poder apreciar a los dos, sorprendido por el cambio absoluto que había dado Cloud en cuestión de dos horas. Igual Aerith estaba elegantísima.

—Os veis geniales —respondió Zack con una sonrisa—. ¿Pero quién ha dicho de darle una lección a ese tipo? Sólo es un interrogatorio.

—No debe ser muy buena persona si va por ahí seleccionando mujeres como si fuésemos... cosas. No voy a permitir que nos ponga una mano encima —expresó ella mientras se llevaba a Cloud hacia la puerta de salida.

Cloud, por el momento, no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Os acompaño, ¿no?

—No hace falta. Está al lado —dijo Aerith segura—. Además, está Cloud para protegerme.

Tales palabras fueron acompañadas con una risita bastante burlona, algo que a lo que Cloud respondió con un chasquido de lengua.

—Pues os espero aquí —se despidió Zack—. Regresad lo antes posible. No vais a llegar muy lejos con esa ropa.

—¡Tranquilo, estaremos bien!

Tanto Aerith como Cloud salieron del hostal en dirección a la mansión de Don Corneo. No se situaba muy lejos, pero no por ello había menos probabilidad de toparse con lo peor del barrio. Justo lo que Cloud había querido evitar desde el minuto en que decidió hacerlo fue ser el centro de atención. Los piropos no faltaban a su paso y las miradas lascivas de hombres desconocidos se clavaban en ellos, creyéndose dueños de cada mujer que pasaba enfrente de sus ojos. Aerith parecía sobrellevarlo con más naturalidad a pesar de lo incómodo que resultaba, sin embargo Cloud se veía más afectado por ese acoso, uno que no vivió jamás hasta ese momento y su actitud problemática lo incitaba a meterse en una pelea.

—Sólo tenemos que aguantar un poco más —apremió Aerith.

Una vez atravesado todo aquel tramo, ambos llegaron a las lujosas puertas de la mansión del magnate. Era una gran casa construida en madera e iluminada con potentes focos, como si se tratara de un monumento de culto. La extravagancia de Don Corneo decía mucho del tipo de persona que era y lo usarían a su favor.

Enfrente del portón, estaba el portero que no dejaba de quitar la mirada de encima a los nuevos visitantes.

—Señoritas... —les saludó con cierto deje de condescendencia—. ¿Venís a por el amor de Don Corneo?

Más bien el «pago» para Don Corneo.

Tanto Cloud como Aerith asintieron y la sonrisa del hombre se acentuó de tal manera que no le faltaron ganas de partirle los dientes.

—Entonces pasen —reiteró antes de abrir las puertas y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar—. Dentro os recibirán como os merecéis.

El interior era aún más estrambótico. Todo estaba absolutamente impoluto, incluso el suelo de granito negro pulido. Pilares de madera se alzaban hacia un techo del que colgaba una gran lámpara esférica; ésta iluminaba un espacioso recibidor solitario. Algo extraño excepto por que el dueño era un poco paranoico.

En el lado más occidental de la sala había una pequeña recepción ocupada por un pelirrojo. Parecía llevar el cargo de mayordomo y de llevar el registro de todas las chicas que pasaban por allí

—Hola, preciosas —se dirigió a ellos—. ¿Me podéis decir vuestros nombres?

Los dos se acercaron para dar más naturalidad a su visita. Aerith, como siempre, se encargaba del lado social; Cloud estaba demasiado ocupado en permanecer lo más inadvertido posible, pero en aquel lugar tenía la continua sensación de que le miraban.

—Yo me llamo Aries y ella es Cloudia —dijo con seguridad, pues para cuando averiguaran que no eran de fiar, ya estarían muy lejos de la mansión.

—Bien... —apuntó los nombres en el cuaderno—. Voy a avisar a Don Corneo. Esperad aquí mientras tanto.

El mayordomo les señaló unos asientos acolchados que había justo detrás de ellos y acto seguido desapareció por la puerta trasera de la recepción.

—Ahora es nuestra oportunidad —murmuró Aerith y comenzó a caminar de puntillas, incluso con los tacones puestos—. Vamos a buscar a Tifa.

Y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, Cloud se agarró la falda del vestido y la siguió por el ascenso de las escaleras. En la planta superior se diferenciaban dos puertas de una central más grande. Trataron de abrir las dos primeras, sin éxito, pero en la última hallaron unas segundas escaleras hacia un subterráneo algo oscuro.

—¿Crees que Tifa estará ahí abajo? —observó Aerith mientras bajaba, detrás de Cloud, los peldaños agarrada a un pasamanos de hierro—. Menudo lugar para dejar a las visitas.

—Es la única puerta por la que podemos continuar de todas maneras —respondió Cloud.

Conforme se iban acercando al sótano, más visibles eran los escalones y ellos mismos. Cloud puso los pies sobre aquella amplia sala que parecía sacada de una película explícita con trama de terror. Un decorado tan siniestro que fue extrañó ver que Tifa se encontraba allí, efectivamente, en esa sala llena de humedad.

Nada más toparse con su amiga de la infancia, Cloud se giró sobre sus pasos y, caminando hacia una esquina, esperó a que Aerith tomara la delantera. No, no quería ver la reacción de Tifa al saber quién era.

—¿Eres Tifa? —preguntó Aerith.

Mientras ella pisaba el suelo del subterráneo con cuidado y se aproximaba a la morena, Cloud prefirió permanecer ajeno a su conversación.

—Sí —respondió Tifa con reserva—. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Yo soy Aerith —dijo con una sonrisa al presentarse—. Encantada de conocerte al fin, Tifa. Cloud y Zack me han hablado mucho de ti.

Tifa parpadeó un par de veces confundida. El hecho de que mencionara a Cloud hizo que agachara la mirada y se mostrara levemente deprimida.

—Ya veo... E intuyo que has venido a ayudarme, ¿o me equivoco?

—Intuyes bien —contestó Aerith con las manos detrás de la espalda—. Y no sólo yo, ¿verdad, Cloud?

Aerith se giró hacia él y Cloud se puso tenso, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Se vio obligado a darles la espalda, como si aquel gesto lo salvaría de la vergüenza a esas alturas.

—¿Cloud...? ¿Eres tú?

Tifa caminó hacia él, quien entendió que era una pérdida de tiempo resignarse; tenía que asumir la situación. Por eso, él mismo se giró hacia Tifa y el característico color de sus ojos reveló lo demás ante ella. Ella no pudo contener una sonrisa, forzada por las lágrimas. Como Zack frente a la Mansión de la Abeja, tampoco creyó que sobreviviría a aquella caída, así que no contuvo sus deseos de abrazarle y convencerse de que estaba allí de verdad.

—¡Estás vivo! —dijo ella con un leve sollozo—. ¿Cómo es posible...?

Cloud se dejó abrazar por Tifa, aunque avergonzado al mismo tiempo de responder el abrazo.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, pero Aerith me ha ayudado bastante para llegar hasta... aquí.

Pronto las manos sobre sus hombros le indicaron a Tifa que el abrazo debía acabar ahí, algo que ella accedió sin más. Cloud se sintió tranquilo por que no comentara sobre su nuevo aspecto, algo que, si se paraba a pensar, era bastante evidente.

—¿Pero... qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó Tifa con más calma, observándolos.

—Zack nos puso al corriente de tus planes —respondió Cloud—. Entonces Aerith se ofreció a ayudarte... y luego yo fui el siguiente.

Aerith sonrió más de la cuenta y después reveló:

—Cloud estaba muy preocupado por nosotras.

Un detalle que le sacó a Tifa una débil sonrisa.

—Te ves fantástico, Cloud —le elogió y, acto seguido, él le restó importancia—. Entonces... ¿Vais a presentaros conmigo ante Don Corneo?

—Así es —dijo Aerith—. Es justo lo que necesitabas, ¿no?

Tifa asintió más animada.

—Hay que trabajar en un plan —sugirió Cloud.

—Necesitaríamos la mansión despejada en caso de que Don Corneo note que es una trampa —mencionó Tifa—. ¿Qué tal si al que elija Don Corneo hace tiempo mientras el resto despeja el camino hasta su habitación? En el momento en que estemos los tres juntos, comenzará el interrogatorio.

Y antes de que pudieran confirmar el plan, por las escaleras, bajó el mayordomo pelirrojo con aire bastante autoritario:

—Os dije que esperarais en recepción —espetó mientras los animaba a subir—. Las mujeres de hoy en día... De verdad, os creéis dueñas de todo —murmuró—. Venga, subid. Don Corneo os está esperando arriba.

Detrás del mayordomo, los tres cómplices siguieron el camino hasta el final de las escaleras. En la planta superior, el pelirrojo les abrió la puerta principal al despacho del famoso Don Corneo, dueño del Mercado Muro. La oficina era una amplia habitación alargada que presentaba el mismo estilo que toda la mansión. En sendos lados se alzaban columnatas y pedestales con bustos y objetos de lujo. Al fondo, Don Corneo detrás de su escritorio, vestido con collares de oro y una bata de piel animal, y a sus lados, le acompañaban sus dos confidentes.

Don Corneo era un tipo rubio, ya pasados los cincuenta y que quería demostrar al mundo cuánto poder tenía, por lo que, tanto su mansión como su aspecto, chorreaban extravagancia y al mismo tiempo lujo. Desde su posición, contemplaba a los tres como si fueran meros juguetes.

—¡A ver, chicas! —exclamó el lacayo del dueño—. Alineaos ante Don Corneo.

Algo que hicieron sin rechistar, pero la situación era cuanto menos incómoda y desesperante, sobre todo para alguien como Cloud; era incapaz de mantener la calma mientras sentía la mirada fija de tantos hombres.

El magnate Don Corneo se inclinó sobre su escritorio, atento a la belleza que presentaban. Parecía estar muy sorprendido.

—Qué bien... Sois las tres muy bellas —dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y rodeaba su escritorio hasta situarse frente a ellos—. Aunque lo sois más desde cerca...

Los tres permanecieron estáticos, Tifa y Aerith con la mirada al frente; Cloud la retiraba cada vez que recibía la inspección de Don Corneo.

—¿A cuál de las tres podría elegir? —preguntó de forma retórica mientras caminaba enfrente de cada uno, centrándose en sus particularidades—. Sé que os morís por pasar una noche conmigo, pero no puedo decantarme por las tres... Soy un hombre muy entregado a una sola mujer —dijo como si aquéllo resultara una desgracia—. Así que he tomado una decisión.

Don Corneo lanzó una última mirada y después sonrió de lado.

—Elijo esta noche a... —esperó unos segundos y reverenció ante Cloud—. ¡A esta robusta chica!

Aerith y Tifa se voltearon a ver a Cloud con asombro.

—E-espera... Digo, ¿está seguro...? —se vio tan nervioso, que Don Corneo lo encontró excitante.

—Adoro a las chicas difíciles —le miró con lascivia.

Don Corneo se giró a sus confidentes y dio un par de palmadas.

—Bien, podéis llevaros a las otras dos.

Acto seguido, Tifa y Aerith desaparecieron por la puerta junto a los lacayos, dejando a Cloud y a Don Corneo en una incómoda soledad.

—Bueno, ¿empezamos ya, pimpollo mío? —dijo con un tono cariñoso y condescendiente a medida que se acercaba para agarrarlo de la cadera y llevárselo.

Cloud estaba inquieto, pero no dijo nada para mantener su actual identidad. Permitió que lo arrastrara hasta su alcoba.

Allí había una amplia cama, la iluminación perfecta para una velada de sexo desenfrenado y un montón de ostentaciones que cansaban la vista. Don Corneo cerró la puerta una vez estuvieron dentro y lo condujo hasta la cama, en donde le hizo sentar. Después tomó asiento a su lado y esperó excitado al primer paso de Cloud.

—Al fin estamos solos... —Cloud notó la mirada ajena—. Tienes unos ojos tan preciosos y eres tan guapa...

Cloud se sentía cada vez más irritado, incapaz de llevar la situación por donde quería. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Tifa no le había dado los detalles para ganar tiempo, así que no tendría más remedio que seguirle el juego y salir ileso al mismo tiempo. Mientras él se hacía esas preguntas, Don Corneo parecía pirrarse más por su aparente timidez.

—Gatita, vamos... Ven con papi... —le animó con un tono aún más sugerente mientras se quitaba el nudo de la bata.

Al ver sus intenciones, Cloud se levantó de la cama, pero fue detenido por Don Corneo, quien le agarró de la mano.

—Oye, no seas tímida —tiró de su brazo para volver a sentarlo, esa vez tan cerca que pudo sentir su respiración en su rostro—. Estamos completamente solos...

Comenzó una serie de caricias por su espalda y cabello, cosa que Cloud aguantó sin palabra alguna.

—Eres tan mona... No puedo dejar de mirarte —alzó el mentón de Cloud para hacer que le mirase, pero no había manera—. Dime, ¿te gusto yo a ti también?

Pero su opinión distaba mucho de lo que Don Corneo quería escuchar, por lo que se reservó.

—¿Eso es un no? Después de presentarte aquí, ¿me rechazas? —dijo con un tono de decepción—. ¿Es que tienes un novio ya?

Cloud negó de inmediato con la cabeza y el contrario respondió con una sonrisa grata.

—Entonces tengo posibilidades de hacer que te guste hoy... Y ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ganarme tu amor?

Aunque le desagradaba la idea, seguir en silencio sólo provocaría que sospechara. De ese modo, se obligó a responder:

—No sé... ¿Lo que tú quieras, pa...pi...?

Sabía que acabaría arrepintiéndose de haber dicho eso, pues Don Corneo respondió muy contento a su iniciativa inclinándose más hacia él.

—¡Cielos...! ¿Es que quieres matarme, querida? —dijo con un tono más que impaciente—. Está bien... Quiero que me des un beso, en los labios.

Cloud sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta, debatiéndose entre estropear el plan o, por el contrario, ceder a sus deseos para mantener su coartada. En realidad no tenía ninguna opción, así que tragó saliva como pudo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y lentamente se fue acercando a los labios de Don Corneo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que algo interrumpiera ese momento.

De pronto, como si se hubieran escuchado sus plegarias, Tifa y Aerith irrumpieron en la sala, hecho que aprovechó Cloud para zafarse de las intenciones de Don Corneo y levantarse de la cama.

—¡Don Corneo, estás en un buen lío! —exclamó Aerith.

—¡¿Pero qué cojones...?! —gritó el hombre—. ¡¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?!

—Cállate, no eres tú quien hace las preguntas ahora —respondió Tifa.

Ambas se aproximaron hacia los pies de la cama. Cloud se reunió con ellas para enfrentar a Don Corneo, quien estaba completamente rodeado y sin salida.

Tifa continuó:

—Dinos todo lo que han averiguado tus ayudantes —dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos con fuerza—. ¡Habla si no quieres acabar hecho trizas!

Don Corneo se encogió en la cama y se cubrió con un brazo.

—¡No! No... Está bien, hablaré... Os diré todo lo que sé...

—¡Entonces habla!

—Me ordenaron que averiguara información sobre un hombre que lleva un brazo-pistola.

Éso ya lo sabían y Tifa empezaba a impacientarse.

—¿Quién o quiénes te lo ordenaron?

—No puedes preguntarme eso... ¡Si lo digo, me matarán!

Aerith se inclinó hacia Don Corneo y le desafió.

—¿Crees que te dejaremos marchar de rositas sin que nos cuentes nada?

Don Corneo se vio obligado a ceder y gruñó.

—¡Fue el director de Mantenimiento de la Seguridad Publica! —confesó.

—Espera, ¿ése no es Heidegger, la mano derecha del presidente? —inquirió Cloud.

—Es cierto... —dijo Tifa con impresión—. ¡¿Qué está tramando Shin-Ra?!

Tifa acabó rodeando la cama y preparando uno de sus puños contra Don Corneo. Aquéllo no tenía buena pinta.

—Tía, cálmate —insistió Don Corneo—. ¡No os estoy engañando! Shin-Ra quiere aplastar a Avalancha, pero antes necesitaban saber dónde estaba su escondite porque... Bueno, piensan aplastarlos, literalmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Aerith con temor.

—¡Pues lo que oyes, guapa! Van a reventar el pilar que soporta todo el peso de la placa.

—¡¿Van a aplastar a todo el Sector 7?!

Ninguno de los allí presentes podía creer que Shin-Ra tuviese la sangre fría de acabar con toda la población de un sector por un pequeño grupo rebelde.

—La verdad es que me alegro de vivir en el Sector 6...

—¡Cállate! —espetó Tifa amenazándole con el puño—. ¡Tenemos que avisar a Barret lo antes posible! Me acompañaréis, ¿verdad?

Tanto Aerith como Cloud asintieron a su propuesta y los tres demoraron ni un segundo más. Ellas tomaron la delantera, no obstante, antes de que Cloud atravesara la puerta de salida, fue interrumpido por Don Corneo. Para ese momento, ellos dos eran los únicos en la alcoba.

—Espera un momento, pimpollo...

—Que te calles.

Cloud continuó su camino, pero la insistencia del contrario le hizo quedarse.

—No, en serio... Sólo será un segundo. Quiero hacerte una pregunta —dijo mientras se arrastraba por la cama hasta el cabecero—. ¿Cómo crees que se siente la gente como yo después de haber escupido toda la verdad?

Cloud no entendió a que venía esa pregunta, pero respondió:

—Seguramente nada porque, o bien no sois conscientes de la gravedad del asunto o no tenéis nada que perder.

—¡Exacto!

Don Corneo alargó un brazo hacia un interruptor oculto y lo accionó. De repente, se abrió una trampilla bajo los pies de Cloud y éste cayó a un subterráneo. La risa victoriosa de Don Corneo poco a poco se fue atenuando desde el oscuro lugar por el que había caído.

La caída provocó en él un ligero aturdimiento, uno del que salió cuando escuchó una voz lejana:

—¿Cloud? ¿Estás ahí?

La voz de Aerith llamó la atención de Cloud, quien alzó la mirada hacia la apertura del techo; la vio asomada por la trampilla.

—¿Aerith...? —la llamó preocupado—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí todavía?! ¡Tenéis que regresar al Sector 7 y avisar a Barret!

—¡¿Pero tú estarás bien?!

—Sí... Está algo oscuro, pero veo una salida... ¡Regresad con Zack! Yo intentaré salir de aquí... —dijo Cloud, no muy seguro.

—¡Encontrarás la salida! —animó Aerith—. Nos veremos en el Sector 7.

—Sí... Nos vemos...

Cloud escuchó los pasos de Aerith alejarse de allí y supo entonces que el siguiente paso tendría que hacerlo solo.


	6. Bandera falsa

El presidente Shin-Ra recién había dado por finalizada su segunda reunión con los jefes de departamento de su empresa. Los preparativos se habían puesto en marcha y ya no había vuelta atrás. No fue necesaria una votación muy rigurosa, pues era bien sabido el odio que se profesaba por el grupo rebelde de Avalancha y cualquier medio que se usase para su destrucción estaba justificado. Sin embargo, las disensiones aparecían por un lado o por otro, casi siempre de la misma persona.

Shin-Ra terminaba de fumarse el último puro de la noche mientras escuchaba la discusión de dos de sus ejecutivos de departamento. Aún así, prefería centrarse en las preciosas vistas de la ciudad que le proporcionaba su sede, el edificio más alto de todo Midgar, pero desde que Avalancha reventó dos de sus reactores, el paisaje había perdido su encanto.

—¿Se sabe cómo van los preparativos? —preguntó.

De pronto, sus trabajadores callaron para prestarle toda su atención.

—Como la seda, señor —respondió Heidegger, controlando la risa—. Asigné esta misión a los Turcos, por lo que no deberá preocuparse.

Pero Shin-Ra tenía sus dudas. Después de todo, Avalancha tenía a dos ex-SOLDADO de su parte y habían destruido dos reactores.

—Espero que tengas razón... O me veré obligado a prescindir de tus servicios como hice con nuestro antiguo jefe de Desarrollo de Armas.

Una amenaza no muy sutil, pero que hacía recordar su gran poder en la empresa. Aquel que le fallase, tendría que sufrir las consecuencias. No podía permitir más errores.

—Señor Presidente —interrumpió el otro ejecutivo—. ¿Realmente vamos a llevar esto a cabo? Destruir a un grupo rebelde de tan pocos miembros y además de este modo...

—¿Hay algún problema con eso, señor Reeve Tuesti? —miró con severidad a su trabajador—. ¿Es que vas a dimitir ahora?

—No es eso —temía contradecir demasiado a su presidente—, pero, como Jefe del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano, he estado involucrado en la construcción y el funcionamiento de la ciudad de Midgar. Ésa es la razón por la que...

Reeve fue interrumpido por su compañero, Heidegger:

—Haber soltado todo eso en la reunión de esta mañana. Llegas tarde, Reeve.

—El Alcalde igual está en contra... —continuó Tuesti, como si ese detalle tuviese algún valor práctico.

Por eso, Heidegger terminó lanzando una carcajada.

—¿El Alcalde dices? ¡Pero si lo único que hace es pasearse por aquí y ponerse ciego a donuts! —tras haber soltado el comentario jocoso, se calmó—. Ahora, si me disculpa, señor Presidente...

Heidegger abandonó el despacho de Shin-Ra, dejando a Reeve con la palabra en la boca.

Finalmente, el presidente se aproximó a su ejecutivo y colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Estás cansado. ¿Por qué no te tomas un par de días libres y vas a algún lugar a relajarte? Conozco buenos sitios y, si aún siguieses muy estresado, puede que me plantee cambiarte de departamento.

Tuesti no dijo ni una palabra, incapaz de jugar más con la paciencia de su jefe.

—Destruiremos el Sector 7 y culparemos a Avalancha de ello. Luego usaremos este atentado para enviar nuestra operación de rescate de parte del Alcalde. Recuperaremos el dinero que hemos perdido con la destrucción de los reactores —soltó los hombros de su trabajador—. ¿Ves? No tienes que preocuparte de nada, Reeve. Todo está bajo control.

Reeve sólo se limitó a asentir y posteriormente salió del despacho, dejando a su presidente en la intimidad. Shin-Ra regresó a su asiento al lado del gran ventanal y, junto a una copa de vino, esperó a que su plan se cumpliera con éxito.

* * *

 

Cloud había caído de lleno al interior de las alcantarillas del Sector 6. Una especie de estanque había amortiguado parte de su caída y ahora se encontraba empapado de pies a cabeza. Por suerte, no era muy profundo y conseguía hacer pie en su fondo. No hacía falta hablar del olor que se respiraba allí, sabiendo que arrastraba las aguas residuales de un montón de locales del barrio.

Alzó la mirada hacia la apertura del techo. Su iluminación permitía que allí abajo pudiese ver poco menos de dos metros a su alrededor; no era suficiente. Cloud distinguió un pequeño pasillo cuyo final se iluminaba tenuemente por pequeñas luces de emergencia. Pero de pronto, la trampilla se cerró y eliminó cualquier ventaja que pudiese haber tenido en esas circunstancias. Su contenido gruñido resonó en la estancia y comenzó a desplazarse por aquellas aguas contaminadas hacia la única dirección que indicaba hacia el pasillo.

Ante el primer paso dado, notó que algo se le enganchaba al tobillo y tiró de él hacia el fondo del estanque. Cloud se hundió en el agua hedionda, arrastrado por la fuerza de algo que no provenía de un animal, mucho menos de un humano. Su primer movimiento fue extender los brazos para encontrar algún objeto con el que aferrarse. Dio rápidamente con los barrotes de la escalera lateral y se sujetó con la suficiente fuerza como para no seguir siendo impelido. Ascendió los siguientes barrotes hacia la superficie y sacó la cabeza del agua. Respiró con profundidad mientras era empujado hacia la profundidad con más resistencia. En ese momento, la última barra metálica a la que estaba agarrado dio de sí y Cloud volvió a ser impulsado hacia la profundidad del estanque, pero esta vez con una fuerza mayor. Lo que fuese aquel ser, lo lanzó con tal energía, que acabó saliendo disparado hacia la superficie e impactando contra la pared. Cloud cayó sobre la pequeña pasarela que rodeaba el pequeño depósito, resintiendo el duro golpe en el costado. Tan pronto como le fue posible, se incorporó con el barrote en la mano y comenzó a correr con el incómodo vestido por la superficie de la plataforma, huyendo del monstruo. Siguió el perímetro, guiado por el trayecto que formaba la pared hasta llegar pasillo iluminado.

Allí la claridad era mucho mayor y las aguas que recorrían el tramo estrecho eran mucho menos profundas y estrechas. Pero el rugido del engendro reveló que continuaba muy detrás de él y, antes de que pudiera seguir huyendo, de nuevo su tobillo fue atrapado. Bajo la luz, consiguió distinguir una especie de tentáculo negro, el cual lo volvió a empujar contra la superficie. Cloud lo golpeó con el hierro antes de que su fuerza lo remolcara al agua por completo. El monstruo retiró su extremidad con un grito de dolor, sin embargo sería de ilusos creer que huiría. Tomó una posición más ofensiva, reconociendo bajo la tenue luz la forma de un pulpo que podía sostenerse en dos piernas claramente humanas, incluso su cabeza poseía rasgos de uno. ¿Cómo había llegado ese monstruo hasta allí? ¿Era la mascota de Don Corneo?

El pulpo-humano volvió a arremeter contra Cloud, esta vez en una clara desventaja al no estar en un espacio acuático más amplio, pero no por ello sería menos peligroso. Lanzó un lento placaje que pudo ser esquivado con mucha facilidad de un salto. Cloud entonces se abalanzó contra su espalda y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el cráneo de la bestia, usando la parte más afilada del barrote metálico. El engendro se giró con los tentáculos extendidos y empujó a Cloud hasta hacerlo caer al agua otra vez. Sus dos tentáculos aprovecharon su inestabilidad para rodearse a su cuello y mantenerlo bajo el agua. Cloud quedó atrapado. Necesitaba oxígeno, la sangre no llegaba a su cerebro, y no servía de nada deshacerse del agarre a golpes, tampoco con las manos, pero sí tenía una muy buena herramienta con posibilidades. Posicionó la barra entre los dos tentáculos que bloqueaban sus conductos y comenzó a girarla para retorcerlos y hacer el efecto de palanca lo suficientemente doloroso como para soltarle el cuello. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Cloud tiró con todas sus fuerzas de las extremidades atrapadas y consiguió hacerle caer a su lado. Volviendo a salir a la superficie para una necesitada bocanada de aire, hizo uso de esa cercanía para encimarse sobre la espalda e inmediatamente arremeter contra la herida abierta de la cabeza. Tan duro fue aquel golpe, que consiguió atravesar el cráneo con el hierro.

Cloud respiró con agitación, tosiendo cuando el aire no le llegaba en condiciones. Estaba cansado y aún sus pulmones reclamaban una gran cantidad de oxígeno. A paso lento, se aproximó al borde de la plataforma de cemento y se dejó caer de rodillas, descansando parte de su cuerpo sobre ella. Conforme iba recuperando la calma, más consciente se volvía de su entorno. El olor, la sensación de humedad, penetraba en él con asco. Alguna que otra basca aparecía y que trataba de controlar respirando por la boca.

¿Y ahora? Seguramente ya estaba llegando tarde para ayudar a sus compañeros y, no sólo eso, también habían involucrado a Aerith en una batalla que no era suya. ¿Pero y él? Sin querer, se sentía formar parte de una lucha que nunca le había interesado, y ahora su preocupación era el bienestar de otro grupo de personas por las que tampoco sintió ningún apego. Era tan confuso y al mismo tiempo tan claro que lo único que podía hacer era intervenir en el destino de sus amigos, tal vez movido por la culpa, por la responsabilidad o la necesidad de mantenerlos a su lado. Quizás Wedge no estuvo tan mal desencaminado, debía admitir.

Cloud se puso en pie con lentitud una vez recuperó el aliento. Observó el camino a seguir a partir y suspiró. Para hacer el trayecto necesitaría movilidad y comodidad, así que lo primero que hizo fue rajarse el vestido verticalmente, de forma que quedaran dos trozos de tela colgando desde sus piernas. Los enrolló alrededor de estas para improvisar una especie de pantalón. Los zapatos los mantuvo, pero no el ya deshecho peinado ni el incómodo sostén. Se deshizo de ello y, antes de continuar, empuñó el barrote de metal.

Avanzó por la pasarela de las alcantarillas en un silencio sepulcral. Sólo se oía el agua estancada fluir por los túneles y el eco de sus pasos. Gracias a las luces de emergencia y a algunas aperturas que conectaban directamente con el suelo de la calle, su camino era más visible, pero no podía decirle qué dirección tomar hacia el subsuelo del Sector 7. Por suerte, había algunas señalizaciones que revelaban su posición exacta; sobre todo servía para aquellos empleados encargados del mantenimiento de las cloacas. Era un espacio mucho más lamentable de lo que cabía esperar. La basura se acumulaba en algunos recovecos, como si de un vertedero se tratase, sin embargo también servía de hogar para vagabundos.

Siguiendo la señalización y haciendo uso de su orientación, se topó con lo que parecía una salida al Sector 7 por medio de unas escaleras verticales. Metió la barra entre la tela del vestido y ascendió hasta la superficie. Apartó la tapa metálica que cubría el estrecho agujero y se asomó. Efectivamente, había llegado al Sector 7, justo al cementerio de trenes que se hallaba al lado de la estación del barrio de Tifa.

Tal vez aún no era tan tarde.

Cloud salió de las cloacas, agradeciendo la luz que suministraban las farolas. Debido a la superstición que se originó en torno a aquel cementerio, normalmente no había nadie merodeando por allí. Sin embargo, el aspecto de aquella parte abandonada de la estación se convirtió en algo casi apocalíptico, como si hubiera estallado una especie de guerra y todos abandonaran sus hogares en busca de algo mejor. Y en parte era así. La gente huía en estampida del Sector 7 ante la noticia de que la placa caería sobre ellos. Cloud atravesó a contracorriente los rincones que formaban la gran cantidad de trenes desechados por la compañía ferroviaria. Fue una gran porción de terreno la que hubo de recorrer hasta las vías, las cuales le condujeron directamente al andén operativo. No había nadie en el andén debido a que las líneas habían sido cerradas por orden de Shin-Ra y, conforme más se aproximaba, más visibles eran los estragos que estaban sacudiendo en la zona más cercana al pilar de soporte.

Se apresuró tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, hasta alcanzar el área restringida de la base de la columna. Una cierta cantidad de gente rodeaba el perímetro de la verja de seguridad, queriendo ayudar, pero al mismo tiempo movilizada por Tifa, quien ayudaba a un par de guardias a evacuar la zona. Cloud se detuvo junto a ellos y alzó la mirada hasta donde alcanzaba el pilar. En la cima, aunque no se pudiese distinguir con claridad, se encontraban los miembros de Avalancha luchando contra el personal privado de Shin-Ra. Los disparos de Barret se escuchaban incluso entre aquel caos.

Tenía que subir cuanto antes.

—¡Cloud! —gritó Tifa desesperada a medida que corría hacia él, cargando con la Buster Sword—. ¡Al fin llegas! Te estaba esperando.

Pero Cloud no dejaba de mirar hacia la placa, centrado más en lo que implicaba su presencia allí.

—¿He llegado demasiado tarde?

—¡No! Nunca es tarde —le entregó su espada—. Tenemos que subir. ¡Arriba necesitan más ayuda!

Tras lanzar el tubo de hierro a cualquier parte, Cloud se aferró a la empuñadura de su preciada arma.

—¿Dónde está Aerith? —inquirió al reparar en su ausencia.

—Le pedí que se llevara a Marlene a un lugar seguro.

Cloud asintió con relativa calma y volvió a mirar a Tifa.

—¿Y todos los demás están arriba? —preguntó de nuevo.

A Tifa le costó responder. Sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada en la dirección de los heridos por los soldados de Shin-Ra y pronto supo que la cuestión sobraba; entre ellos, Wedge estaba tendido en el suelo y, por cómo se encontraba su estado, seguramente muerto. Cloud sintió una punzada en el pecho y frunció el ceño. No dijo nada y, cargando con la espada al hombro, corrió hacia la valla.

—¡Espera! —exclamó ella—. ¡Voy contigo, Cloud!

Pero él no se detuvo.

La columna estaba rodeada por una serie de escaleras de hierro forjado que ascendían sin interrupción hasta la cima. Cloud saltaba de dos en dos y Tifa seguía sus pasos con la misma agilidad; el tiempo se les echaba encima.

En su trayecto hacia la plataforma superior, los dos se toparon con Biggs y Jessie muy malheridos, uno cerca del otro y tendidos sobre los escalones. Cloud se detuvo junto a ellos y se arrodilló para comprobar su estado, pero Jessie era la única que seguía lo suficiente consciente como para entablar una conversación. En ella surgió una débil sonrisa cuando se percató de ellos.

—Vaya, ex-SOLDADO... Me alegra que hayas aparecido después de... todo —tosió con debilidad.

—Necesitáis ayuda... —dijo Cloud, aunque era el primero en creer que ninguno de ellos sobreviviría.

—Cierto... —forzó la voz para que ésta saliera más clara—. Pero por nuestras acciones... mucha gente ha muerto... Quizás es... lo que nos merecemos...

Jessie cerró los ojos tras otro tosido, pero éstos no volvieron a abrirse.

—Jessie... —murmuró Tifa con tristeza.

Cloud calló y se irguió del suelo para continuar su ascenso, junto con Tifa. Durante éste, la llegada de un helicóptero complicaba el trabajo de los rebeldes, que seguían imponiéndose en la plataforma superior del pilar.

Reno, de los Turcos, bajaba del helicóptero con un sospechoso dispositivo en la mano, aprovechando el campo de batalla entre Avalancha y los soldados de Shin-Ra. Se aproximó al panel del sistema operativo de la columna y fijó, lo que venía siendo, un programa informático. Para sorpresa del Turco, el frío acero de una hoja lentamente se posaba sobre el lateral de su cuello. Reno se quedó estático, pero muy confiado al mismo tiempo.

—Llegas tarde, Zack —dijo con una media sonrisa, acariciando el botón de activación—. Una vez pulse este botón...

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —espetó.

Zack presionó más la hoja contra su piel, pero el Turco ignoró la amenaza y apretó igualmente. El programa activó el sistema de liberación de la placa con un pitido y una cuenta atrás.

—Ups, lo siento. Se me fue el dedo —se burló.

Zack gruñó y, negándose a usar la espada contra él, golpeó al Turco con la empuñadura. Después le lanzó una patada contra uno de los costados, que impulsó a Reno hacia un lado. Pero éste consiguió incorporarse tras rodar por el suelo. Luego dio un paso hacia atrás. Era evidente que su misión ya había concluido y lo único que le faltaba por hacer era regresar al helicóptero. Sin embargo, Zack no le estaba dando ninguna oportunidad al interponerse.

—Reno... —le desafió—. Desactiva el maldita programa o...

—¿O qué? —le apuntó con su arma y se mofó—. ¿Me vas a pedir que me una a vosotros? Tú eres el que nos abandonaste.

—¡No tienes ni idea!

Reno le vaciló y se encogió de hombros.

—Igualmente no puedo hacer lo que me pides, tío. No soy informático —lo distrajo con la charla mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo del pantalón—. Una lástima que tengamos que despedirnos así.

Y antes de darle oportunidad para decir algo, Reno lanzó una bomba a los pies de Zack, la cual estalló con un denso humo. Éste se propagó por toda la plataforma rápidamente.

—¡Reno! —gritó cuando toda su visión se nubló.

Sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de atraparlo y hacer que desactivara la bomba. La única salida que les quedaba era desactivarla ellos mismos o huir tan rápido como les fuera posible.

—Mierda... ¡¿Dónde se han metido todos estos bastardos?! —escupió Barret.

Poco a poco la capa de humo se fue disipando y descubriendo así que estaban solos sobre la plataforma, el helicóptero alzándose en el aire y disponiéndose a alejarse de allí.

En ese instante, Tifa y Cloud alcanzaron la cima de la plataforma y contemplaron el panorama de destrucción.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —preguntó Tifa mientras corría, junto a Cloud, hacia los demás.

—¡Han activado el sistema de liberación de la placa! —respondió Zack.

Barret entonces se llenó de rabia y lanzó contra el blindaje una ráfaga de balas.

—¡Malditos seáis! —gritó mientras las balas chocaban y rebotaban en el acorazado.

—Yo que tú dejaba de disparar.

Del interior del helicóptero se asomó el líder de los Turcos y, a rastras, sacó la cabeza de su rehén maniatado y con una mordaza. El grupo detuvo la ofensiva, sorprendidos por el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

—¡Aerith! —exclamó Cloud.

—Así que vosotros también conocéis a la Anciana —de nuevo se referían a Aerith con esa palabra—. Deberíais agradecerme que os permita verla por última vez.

—¡Suéltala, Tseng! —espetó Zack y corrió hacia el helicóptero que, por momentos, se alejaba más de ellos—. ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo!

—Fue un placer negociar contigo, Zack, pero no hago tratos con traidores.

Tseng no permitió una palabra más y se ocultó en el interior del helicóptero, junto con Aerith. Fue cuestión de segundos que el vehículo volador abandonara la zona.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —dijo Tifa al mirar a su grupo.

—Tiene que haber una manera de desactivar esto...

Zack se colocó frente al panel que Reno había usado para activar el programa, pero los ordenadores y la informática nunca habían sido su especialidad. Tal y como señalaba el indicador del dispositivo, sólo disponían de cinco escasos minutos para desactivarlo o escapar.

Poco después, Cloud se reunió con él. Inclinándose para observar el panel y la información que proporcionaba éste, comenzó a teclear y a pulsar los botones que deberían llevarlo a la desactivación manual, pero no era tan fácil. Las posibilidades se habían reducido a cero.

—Es imposible —sentenció Cloud—. Está protegido por una clave y además requiere el identificador de un ejecutivo de Shin-Ra.

—Entonces... ¿No se puede hacer nada? —dijo Tifa, mirando a ambos con desesperanza.

Cloud negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada.

—Si tuviésemos a Jessie aquí... —dijo entre dientes Barret—. ¡No sé vosotros, pero yo no pienso rendirme todavía!

De pronto, sobre sus cabezas, el ensamblaje de la placa y la estructura de contención comenzó a desencajarse. La instalación eléctrica y las tuberías que suministraban recursos a los habitantes de la placa dieron de sí hasta romperse. Pequeños trozos de escombros y agua cayeron sin más y los cables que proporcionaban la energía de los reactores se partieron y desprendieron de su encastre, como si se trataran de hilos. Uno de ellos cayó desde su extremo sobre la plataforma y Barret corrió hacia éste antes de que se deslizara fuera.

—¡Escuchad! —señaló Barret—. Podemos usar este cable para salir de aquí.

Los demás se miraron, sobre todo Tifa era la más insegura ante la idea.

—Supongo que no tenemos otra opción... —dijo ella.

—¡Dejad de hablar ahora! ¡Ésto se nos cae encima! —volvió a gritar—. ¡¿A qué estáis esperando, tortugas?!

Barret se subió a la barandilla, recargando el peso con la ayuda del cable, y los tres no se demoraron en subir también. Aprovechando la complexión de Barret, se afianzaron a sus hombros, su ropa, pero también en la seguridad que les daba el grueso cable.

—¡Agarraos bien! No pienso ir a recogeros si alguno se cae.

Y justo cuando la placa comenzó a descender sobre ellos, Barret se impulsó para hacer el balanceo aún mayor. El extremo medio desde donde caía el cable estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para recorrer una gran distancia en el aire, sin embargo, una vez todo el peso de ellos cargó en el punto más vertical, la sujeción se rompió y la gravedad hizo lo demás.

Para el momento en que la placa del sector impactó contra toda una población, Avalancha atravesó de milagro las puertas de evacuación al Sector 6.

* * *

 

La explosión y la inercia del balanceo los arrastró hasta el límite de ambos sectores. El suelo detuvo sus caídas y los escombros taponaron la puerta sin posibilidad de regresar. Toda una población había muerto aplastada y sus gritos de socorro fueron ahogados por el impacto de la placa. Sería un milagro que el equipo de rescate encontrara supervivientes.

Cloud acabó saliendo de su estado de inconsciencia poco después. Lentamente se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, ayudándose a mantener el equilibrio con las manos en el suelo, y alzó la mirada al frente para encontrarse con el parque infantil al que Aerith le hubo acompañado. Observó a su alrededor; Zack estaba ayudando a Tifa a ponerse en pie y Barret se había detenido frente a la puerta del Sector 7, desesperado.

—¡Marlene! —se le escuchó decir—. Mierda... ¡Mierda!

El líder comenzó a golpear los escombros con su brazo-pistola, descargando toda la ira que había contenido. Pero no conseguía ningún efecto relajante. Barret cayó de rodillas e impactó un puño sobre el suelo.

—Jessie... Wedge... Biggs... —volvió a lanzar un puñetazo—. ¡A la mierda todo! ¡¿De qué ha servido todo esto?!

Zack y Tifa acudieron a Barret. Trataron de llamar su atención para desviar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero no hubo manera; éste continuaba lamentando la pérdida de sus compañeros, pero sobre todo la de su hija. Lo cierto era que ninguno se hallaba en muy buen estado, las preocupaciones aumentaban y cada vez era más difícil mantener la misión de Avalancha.

Fue necesario un momento de pausa para darle un tiempo, uno que Cloud además necesitaba a pesar de no haber intervenido. Había tomado asiento junto a las escaleras del tobogán, un lugar que le ayudaba a pasar inadvertido, aunque no por mucho cuando tenía amigos que se preocupaban.

Cloud le daba a la cabeza más de la cuenta, sobre todo cuando se sentía responsable de algo. Era excesivo cargar con toda la culpa de lo sucedido, sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse si algo hubiera cambiado de haber llegado un poco antes. ¿Habrían conseguido salvarse los demás? ¿Evitar la caída de la placa? ¿Rescatar a Aerith?

Cloud suspiró tras frotarse el rostro y poco después Zack se sentó a su lado, aunque manteniendo cierta distancia.

—Yo no me acercaría tanto —dijo Cloud antes de que su amigo hiciera alguna referencia al olor a alcantarilla, aunque fue de muy mal gusto insinuarlo incluso en un momento como aquel.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien... dentro de lo que cabe —respondió Zack—. No estamos pasando nuestro mejor momento.

Cloud no dijo nada para no reiterar.

—Tifa dice que sabe dónde puede estar la hija de Barret. Podríamos empezar por ir a casa de Aerith.

Ante la sugerencia de Zack, Cloud se incorporó del suelo y caminó hacia donde Tifa y Barret charlaban.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar a Marlene, pero Biggs, Wedge y Jessie... —dijo Barret cuando ambos se aproximaron.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, pero Cloud no tuvo reparo a romperlo con una obviedad, una que esperaba que Barret entendiera de una vez.

—Estaban en el pilar...

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? —el comentario puso de mal humor a Barret—. Sólo no puedo creer que estén realmente... muertos.

—Y no sólo ellos... Toda la gente que vivía en el sector —mencionó Tifa con tristeza.

Entre ellos volvió a surgir el duro silencio. Ya no sólo eran los miembros de Avalancha, sino Marlene y Aerith. La pérdida y nuevas preocupaciones atormentaban las mentes del grupo; Barret era el único al que le costaba ocultarlo.

—Todo se ha ido a la mierda... —sacudió la cabeza—. Y, todo porque querían pillarnos, han destruido un sector.

Para cualquiera que tuviese un poco de empatía, la solución tomada por Shin-Ra fue totalmente desproporcionada.

—¿Insinúas que todo fue nuestra culpa? —intervino Zack con incomprensión, casi reprochándoselo a Barret—. ¿Que toda esa gente inocente murió por nosotros?

—¡De ninguna manera, Zack! —aclaró al mismo tiempo en que se incorporaba—. ¡La culpa siempre ha sido de Shin-Ra! Ellos son los malos que destruyen nuestro planeta sólo para conseguir más poder y forrarse los bolsillos de oro —les explicó a los tres, furioso—. Si no nos encargamos de esto pronto, serán ellos los que acaben con todo antes.

Pero Tifa, que aún seguía sentada en el borde del tobogán, no lo estaba viendo con los mismos ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que... todo esto fue un mal necesario? ¿Un sacrificio por el planeta?

—Nadie dijo que las guerras se ganaran con pancartas y diplomacia —respondió Barret.

—No sé yo... —dijo ella sin estar convencida.

—¿El qué no sabes, Tifa? ¡Es que no hay que darle más vueltas!

—No es eso, Barret... Es sólo que lo siento de otra manera.

Barret gruñó y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Luego miró a los otros dos.

—¿Y vosotros qué pensáis de esto?

—Lo siento, Tifa —dijo Zack con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza agachada—. Creo que Barret tiene razón en ésto. A veces, para conseguir un cambio eficaz, necesitas romper con las reglas. Ojalá hubiese sido de otra manera, pero Shin-Ra no nos ha dejado otra elección.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Cloud? —preguntó Barret, esperando recibir la misma aprobación.

Pero Cloud no habló. Todos y ninguno tenían razón. Dependiendo de a quién se preguntara, daría una respuesta diferente. Cloud podía coincidir tanto con Tifa como con Barret, pero la verdad era que Aerith necesitaba su ayuda en esos momentos y no era el momento de perder el tiempo en ver quién tenía razón.

Por eso, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque infantil, en la misma dirección que los llevaría hacia el Sector 5.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas ahora? —exclamó Barret, siguiendo sus pasos.

Pero Zack ni Tifa se movieron de su sitio. Barret se giró hacia ellos cuando vio que Cloud seguía su camino sin mediar palabra.

—¿A dónde cree que va?

—Estamos buscando a Marlene, ¿no? —mencionó Zack—. Estará dirigiéndose al Sector 5, donde vive Aerith. Puedo llevaros yo también.

Cloud había recorrido un trecho del Sector 6 en solitario. Sus pensamientos se habían inundado con pequeños trozos de memoria. Una palabra resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza y sentía que era la clave para recuperar ciertos recuerdos olvidados. Ancianos... ¿Por qué resonaba tanto esa palabra en su mente?

De pronto, escuchó a sus compañeros aproximarse con pasos aligerados. Tifa lo llamó y Cloud se detuvo.

—Zack nos va a llevar a casa de Aerith —dijo Barret, desesperado por reunirse con su hija.

—¿Nos acompañarás, Cloud? —preguntó Tifa también.

Justo era éso lo que estaba haciendo y la duda le ofendió. Sin embargo, fue una opinión que se guardó para sí mismo.

—También hay algo que necesito saber —respondió Cloud.

—¿Saber el qué? —inquirió Zack.

—Sobre los Ancianos...

_«Por mis venas circula la sangre de los Ancianos._

_¡Soy uno de los legítimos herederos de este planeta!»_

En ese instante, Cloud cayó sobre una de sus rodillas al perder momentáneamente su consciencia.

—¿Sephiroth...? —murmuró asustado, mientras Tifa y Cloud se acercaron a socorrerlo, preocupados.

—¿Estás bien, Cloud? —preguntó Zack, que lo sostenía de un brazo.

Con su ayuda y la de Tifa, no demoró en incorporarse, ahora con más estabilidad. Asintió a sus compañeros y se separó de ellos para continuar.

* * *

 Presentarse allí tal vez no fue la mejor opción en tales circunstancias, sin embargo las posibilidades de que Marlene estuviese allí eran muy altas. El hogar de Aerith, un pequeño vergel en mitad de la decadencia de una sociedad supuestamente avanzada, era el lugar más seguro que podía albergar los suburbios, pero ahora había perdido ese privilegio. Por eso, el bienestar de la hija de Barret se había vuelto una prioridad.

Avalancha se detuvo en la puerta de la casa por petición de Zack, quien no parecía estar preparado para reunirse con Elmyra. Nunca se habían llevado muy bien mientras duró su relación con Aerith y seguramente, desde el momento de su desaparición y ahora el secuestro de su hija, tendría muchas más razones para no sentir ningún afecto hacia él. Fue algo que les explicó a sus compañeros, pero Barret no estaba en su mejor momento para ser comprensivo.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso —espetó con un puño alzado—. Si quieres, quédate aquí, pero no pienso esperar a que te mentalices.

—No he sugerido tal cosa —suspiró Zack.

—¿Tan malo va a ser? —preguntó Tifa—. Sólo será un momento y nos marcharemos. Aerith nos necesita y éso es lo que importa.

Zack asintió y se rascó la nuca.

—Tenéis razón —esbozó una sonrisa algo amarga, pero poco después recuperó la confianza de siempre—. No sé qué me ha pasado.

Entonces, sin decir nada, Cloud dio un paso hacia la puerta y llamó con un par de enérgicos golpes. Finalmente Elmyra se asomó por la rendija, sorprendida por los nuevos visitantes. Por las marcas en sus ojos, podía deducirse que había estado llorando. No dijo nada y sólo dejó pasar al grupo entero al interior de su hogar.

—Se trata de Aerith, ¿verdad? —dijo Elmyra, dirigiéndose primero a Cloud.

—Lo siento —agachó la mirada—. La ha capturado Shin-Ra.

Ella suspiró y luego sorbió por la nariz.

—Lo sé... Se la llevaron de aquí.

Aquella afirmación puso en alerta al grupo, sobre todo a Barret, que sólo pensaba en el estado de Marlene.

—¿Vinieron hasta aquí para llevársela? —siguió Cloud.

—Sí —disimuló la voz quebrada—, así lo quiso ella.

—¿Y sabe por qué Shin-Ra está tan interesado en Aerith? —preguntó Tifa.

Aquella pregunta calló a Elmyra, quien lanzó una mirada acusadora a Zack.

—¿Zack no os ha contado nada?

Todos se giraron para mirarle. Zack sacudió levemente la cabeza y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —espetó Barret—. ¡No me estoy enterando de nada!

Y al igual que él, Cloud ni Tifa tampoco. ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?

—Barret, tranquilo —respondió Zack—. Tampoco sé demasiado del tema, pero se trata de los Ancianos. Shin-Ra la ha buscado para trabajar en investigaciones de índole genético. Al parecer es la única que queda de su raza y por eso llevan tantos años detrás de ella sin parar.

Éso explicaba muchas cosas.

—Pero entonces usted... —Barret se dirigió a Elmyra—. Usted no es su madre biológica.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es cierto. Aerith sólo tenía siete años cuando la adopté —explicó.

—¿Por qué no nos cuenta más sobre ella? ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Tifa.

—Tenemos prisa... —soltó Barret.

—Deberíais descansar primero —sugirió Elmyra a los cuatro—. Se os ve exhaustos y, sobre todo, Cloud necesita darse un baño. Creo que Aerith, cuando trajo a esa niña, también dejó tu ropa. Por favor, si vais a ayudar a Aerith, tomad un tiempo para reponer fuerzas. Mientras tanto, os contaré todo lo que queráis sobre ella.

El grupo aprovechó la hospitalidad de Elmyra para descansar. Mientras Cloud se daba su merecido baño, Barret se reunió al fin con Marlene en el piso superior. Tras recibir una buena reprimenda por parte de Elmyra y su pésimo rol como padre, el mayor pasaría todo el tiempo que le quedaba para estar junto a ella. Después de todo, el planeta aún agonizaba. Zack y Tifa, por otro lado, les esperaban en la sala de estar, relajándose con una bebida de infusión y algo de comida. No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que Cloud y Barret bajaron a la sala de estar para reunirse con el resto. Y, alrededor de la mesa y en silencio, le dieron la palabra Elmyra.

—Todo comenzó hace quince años. A mi marido le destinaron al frente de batalla durante la guerra de Wutai. Un día recibí una carta diciendo que le habían dado unos días de permiso y que volvería a casa en los próximos días. Recuerdo que iba día tras día a la estación con la esperanza de verlo aparecer por las puertas del tren, pero nunca apareció. Me pregunté por lo que pudo haber pasado, si habían cancelado sus días de permiso...

»Pocos días después, cuando llegué a la estación, encontré a una mujer tendida en el suelo y, a su lado, una pequeña niña llorando sobre su pecho. Estaba acostumbrada a ver escenas parecidas durante la guerra, pero nada tan desgarrador como aquello. Su madre, antes de morir, me pidió que llevara a Aerith a un lugar seguro. Como mi marido no volvió y nunca tuve hijos, acepté. Me sentía sola y la traje conmigo a casa.

»No tardamos mucho en adaptarnos; congeniábamos muy bien. Le encantaba hablar... Solía contarme de todo. Una vez me habló sobre que escapó de una especie de laboratorio de investigación, que su madre había «regresado al planeta», que no estaba sola y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Qué es eso de «regresado al planeta»? —interrumpió Barret.

—Nunca supe lo que quiso decir con eso. Le pregunté una vez si se refería a una estrella, pero me respondió que se trataba de éste, nuestro planeta. Era tan misteriosa... Muchas veces simplemente hablaba sin pensar y yo apenas podía entender a lo que se refería. Una vez me dijo que alguien muy cercano a mí había muerto y que su espíritu vino a verme, pero que ya había «regresado al planeta». Pensaba que sólo era muy imaginativa y nunca creí nada de lo que me contaba. Varios días después recibí la noticia de que mi marido había muerto. A pesar de todo eso, conseguí salir adelante gracias a ella.

»Éramos muy felices hasta que un día, un tal Tseng nos hizo una visita. Quería recuperar a Aerith y regresarla al laboratorio de donde huyó. Al parecer ella era la clave para conducir a la humanidad a la felicidad absoluta. Ella negaba una y otra vez sus raíces y yo nunca permití que se la llevaran. Desde ese entonces, Aerith siempre trató de ocultar lo que le pasaba, así que yo también fingí no darme cuenta.

Finalizada la historia, ninguno de ellos salió de su asombro, incluso Zack parecía ser el más afectado de todo aquello.

—Es increíble cómo ha estado esquivando a Shin-Ra todos estos años —dijo Cloud.

—La necesitaban. Supongo que fue éso lo que la ha mantenido viva todo este tiempo.

—¿Pero por qué ahora? —inquirió Tifa—. ¿Cómo es que han conseguido atraparla?

—Tseng la alcanzó hasta aquí. La amenazó con que si no se entregaba, nos haría daño a Marlene y a mí —explicó Elmyra con desazón—. No tuvo otra opción...

Aquéllo provocó en Barret un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó—. Todo esto ha sido culpa mía.

—No, Barret... Yo fui la que dejó a Marlene a cargo de Aerith —siguió Tifa con pesar.

Elmyra suspiró.

—Creo que puedo entender la situación en la que estáis... —trató de calmar sus conciencias—. No es culpa de ninguno y estoy segura de que Aerith piensa igual.

Pero no fueron palabras que parecían ayudar a ninguno.

—Por favor, quedaos a dormir esta noche —pidió Elmyra a los cuatro—. No tengo suficientes camas para todos. Espero que no haya problema.

—No se preocupe... —dijo Tifa—. Nos apañaremos como podamos.

Se pusieron de acuerdo con el lugar que ocuparían esa noche y, sobre todo, lo que harían para ayudar a Aerith. Ninguno se quedó sin lugar, pero tuvieron que compartir las habitaciones entre dos. Zack y Cloud dormirían en el mismo cuarto, mientras que Tifa con Marlene, y Barret en el sofá de la sala de estar.

* * *

 

Ambos se deshicieron de su equipo una vez ocuparon la habitación de invitados. La cama de por sí ya era pequeña, pero Zack se ofreció a dormir en una mecedora. Cloud volvería a dormir en esa misma cama por segunda vez y esperaba no volver a tener otro incómodo sueño. Pensar en su madre ya era suficientemente doloroso como para volver a rememorar momentos perdidos.

—Ha sido un día de locos —comentó Zack una vez estiró el cuerpo y tomó lugar en la mecedora—. Aunque ¿qué te voy a contar? Tú has salido el peor parado. ¿Estás bien?

Cloud se había sentado en el borde de la cama y apoyó los brazos en los muslos. Su mirada se clavó en el suelo.

—Sí... He estado cerca de palmarla —respondió.

—Pero estás aquí, ¿no? —se cruzó de brazos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás—. No esperaba menos de ti. Te has hecho muy fuerte.

De los labios de Zack brotó una tenue sonrisa, sin embargo a Cloud no le interesaba su aprobación ni más palabras de ánimo. Necesitaba saber un par de cosas, no pensar en el trabajo que ya fue hecho.

—Conoces bien a los Turcos... Y sabías mucho más de Aerith de lo que ninguno de nosotros imaginábamos —dijo con un tono de voz algo duro—. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? ¿Acaso no intuiste que podría pasar algo así?

Zack le devolvió una mirada confusa.

Sin querer, Cloud había endurecido su gesto, proyectando su fracaso en Zack, pues era incapaz de admitir que el desastroso final de la misión fue, en gran parte, por su culpa. Al menos no era ese el modo en que quería verlo, pero era mucho más sencillo responsabilizar a otro antes que ver sus propios defectos. En sí, Cloud ya estaba pasando por una situación bastante confusa en cuanto a sus recuerdos y emociones; no quería más presiones.

—No me preguntaste y tampoco hemos tenido tiempo de hablar —respondió Zack sin más—. Además, no sé tanto de Aerith como crees. Casi estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Ella nunca me contó que hubiese sido objeto de experimentos de Shin-Ra y, aunque sabía alguna información clasificada sobre su linaje, nunca me habló de ello directamente.

Cloud mantuvo silencio.

—De verdad, no sabía que ella fuese tan importante para Shin-Ra —continuó Zack—. Pensé que si realmente la hubiesen necesitado, la habrían capturado hace mucho tiempo. Pero no ha sido así... ¿Crees que fue porque supo esquivarlos o porque nunca estuvieron tan implicados como ahora?

—¿Piensas que Aerith no tiene la suficiente capacidad para eso? —preguntó Cloud, alzando un poco la mirada.

—No exactamente... Sé que nunca supo cómo sujetar una espada o siquiera usar los puños para defenderse —explicó—. Pero lo que sí sé es que posee una increíble intuición. ¿No lo has notado?

Aquello no necesitaba ser confirmado.

—¿Y qué hay de los Turcos? —siguió inquiriendo—. ¿También trabajaste con ellos?

—Alguna que otra vez —dijo Zack—, cuando se complicaban sus misiones más de lo previsto, pero poca cosa.

—Sí... Yo recuerdo algo así también.

Zack entonces cambió de tema. Se acomodó un poco mejor en su asiento y miró directamente a Cloud, que mantenía la mirada lejos de todo.

—Aún no me has hablado de tus mareos —dejó caer el asunto.

Cloud se tensó por la pregunta.

—Suele pasarme cuando recupero algunos retazos de memoria —dijo, restando importancia a lo que realmente le estaba pasando, al menos delante de él.

—¿Y cómo va la tarea? ¿Ya recuerdas algo de mí?

Zack no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, quizás demasiado confiado en que Cloud había hecho grandes progresos, sin embargo, por su neutra expresión, parecía que la posibilidad quedaba algo lejos.

—No... —respondió con algo de remordimiento.

Zack suavizó su gesto, desilusionado por su franqueza.

—Oye, no te presiones —le dijo mientras sacudía una mano—. Puedo imaginar que esa amnesia tuya te está volviendo loco, pero necesitas más tiempo.

Cloud acabó suspirando con pesadez y dejando caer la espalda sobre el mullido colchón. Puso la mirada en el techo de madera y las manos sobre el vientre. Hasta ese momento no había tenido el interés ni tampoco la oportunidad para curiosear. Se había esforzado en intentarlo solo, pero con Tifa parecía haber resultado bastante bien.

—¿Cómo... nos conocimos? —preguntó con reserva.

Ante la pregunta, Zack no pudo evitar sonreír, como si hubiese esperado esa pregunta desde hacía tiempo.

—Fue hace unos cuantos años. Aún no deja de sorprenderme lo jóvenes que entrábamos algunos en el ejército... —dijo—. Fue durante nuestro primer año en la academia del ejército.

—Supongo que fue en Midgar.

—Exactamente —confirmó Zack—. Por aquel entonces éramos unos críos, creyéndonos héroes por sólo llevar un fusil y un casco. Es así como se empieza, pero luego te das cuenta de que, detrás de todo eso, existe una doble cara. En realidad era muy difícil hacer amigos en un ambiente tan competitivo, pero tú nunca fuiste de esos.

»Te contaré la historia... si quieres.


	7. La huida

Cloud no despertó hasta pasadas unas pocas horas. Después de intentar dormir con una historia que no recordaba, los sueños y el descanso no renovaron sus fuerzas como esperó. Aunque ninguno de los que se resguardaron en casa de Aerith parecía haber pasado una gran noche.

No esperaron siquiera al amanecer y, en plena madruga, el grupo se puso en marcha hacia el Mercado Muro, después de que Barret le pidiera a Elmyra que se hiciera cargo de Marlene y que buscaran un nuevo lugar en el que huir de Shin-Ra.

Tomar el tren hacia la sede central de Shin-Ra sería un suicidio. Tifa sugirió que, con el caos de la placa, se encontrarían con alguna oportunidad en zonas poco vigiladas y que conectaran el Sector 6 directamente con la superficie y el pilar central de la ciudad. Por el momento, era lo único que tenían para dar comienzo al rescate de Aerith.

Nada más llegar a los muros del Sector 6, los estragos que había causado la caída de la placa se palpaban en el ambiente del mercado. Había menos gente que de costumbre, excepto por el montón de indigentes que se había reunido a lo largo de las calles que más chatarra acumularon. Era una buena señal para el equipo, algo que Tifa aprovechó para el interrogatorio. Como había sospechado desde un principio, los daños causados habían suscitado la curiosidad de los que menos tenían, la voz corrió y se habló incluso de un chatarrero que afirmaba la posibilidad de subir a la placa superior si se era lo suficientemente fuerte y perspicaz. El grupo no se demoró en la búsqueda de ese hombre, el cual trabajaba en un desguace muy próximo a la famosa mansión de Don Corneo.

De él no hallaron más que palabras vagas, pero una cierta cantidad de guiles hizo que se soltara de la lengua. Al parecer había una zona al este de la calle que había sufrido una importante explosión por la caída de la placa del sector vecino. La chatarra, junto a la estructura, se acumuló en forma de montaña hasta la cima y no serían los primeros que intentarían alcanzar la superficie. Como muchos de los habitantes de los suburbios y de clases más bajas, luchaban cada día por dar con una mejor vida y, en ese mundo, siempre se debía empezar desde arriba.

Con el detalle del vendedor, Cloud y los demás se dirigieron al muro con un supuesto material que necesitarían.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te ha timado? —bromeó Zack.

Todos inclinaron la cabeza hacia arriba para vislumbrar un cúmulo de escombros que, efectivamente, alcanzaba hasta las columnas de soporte.

—Más le vale que no —respondió mientras inspeccionaba el par de baterías cedidas por el chatarrero.

Tifa se acercó a un extenso cable por el cual no circulaba corriente eléctrica.

—Podemos trepar por aquí —sugirió ella después de voltearse hacia los otros.

Lo cierto era que no habían tenido mala experiencia la última vez con uno de esos, así que podrían volver a intentarlo.

Barret parecía bastante satisfecho con aquella idea y se encaminó directo al cable. Sin embargo, Cloud interrumpió por no verlo del todo seguro.

—Un momento... —dio un paso más cerca—. ¿Estamos seguros de que es estable? Ni siquiera sabemos hacia dónde nos llevará.

Las palabras de Cloud fueron respondidas con un fuerte palmeo sobre su espalda, procedente de Zack. Éste pasó por su lado y se lanzó a agarrar el cable.

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo —dijo Zack sonriente tras tirar con bastante fuerza del cable para comprobar su estabilidad—. ¿No te dice nada, Cloud?

—La verdad es que no —respondió después de encogerse de hombros—. ¿Por qué me va a decir algo un cable?

Barret resopló. Hasta Tifa estaba mucho más convencida del camino que debían tomar.

—Pues a mí no deja de gritarme que subamos. Puede ser nuestro única esperanza para salvar a Aerith —manifestó Barret

Tras lo dicho, tomó la iniciativa del grupo y comenzó a trepar por el grueso cable como si de una clase de alpinismo se tratase. Tanto Zack como Tifa le siguieron; Cloud suspiró resignado, arrastrado por las circunstancias.

El grupo subió hasta donde el cable les permitió. Enganchado entre pesados escombros, alcanzaron el primer descanso de tierra firme. Bajo ellos, los diez metros que los separaban del subsuelo; en el horizonte, los funestos vestigios del Sector 7. Siguiendo con el mismo ejemplo, dieron inicio a una serie de escaladas entre pilas de chatarra, las cuales los llevaban más y más cerca de su destino. Para la mitad del camino, que suponía atravesar un túnel estrecho, dio la casualidad de que el uso de una de esas baterías les facilitó el acceso al último y peligroso tramo hasta la superficie del Sector 6. Para finalizarlo, llegaron a lo que venía siendo los acueductos rotos de la ya inexistente placa, los cuales les condujeron hasta las calles más pudientes del sector.

Habían llegado a las inmediaciones de la sede de Shin-Ra.

* * *

 

Desde cualquier lugar de la superficie de cada sector se podía atisbar el colosal edificio que representaba la sede de Shin-Ra. Éste desbordaba poder y un sentimiento clasista sobre cualquier habitante de Midgar. Una empresa que estaba monopolizando el mercado y haciendo uso de la globalización para expandirse por el planeta. Poco tiempo faltaba para ver más sedes como esa en otras partes del mundo, esclavizando a la población con la sucia, pero indispensable energía Mako.

Avalancha se dirigía hacia el edificio. En concreto, Barret tomaba la delantera como si no le importara ser descubierto por las cámaras de seguridad y la guardia privada de Shin-Ra. Fue Tifa quien, antes de que atravesara la calle hasta el pórtico, detuvo sus intenciones, chistándole.

—Detengámonos un instante para pensar —dijo con un susurro.

Como siempre, Tifa era una de las voces de la razón del grupo. Barret se volteó hacia los tres, admitiendo su sugerencia.

—Seguro que vosotros dos conocéis el interior del edificio —aseguró.

Cloud y Zack se miraron un instante.

—No realmente ahora que lo pienso —reconoció Cloud—. Es la primera vez que visito la sede de Shin-Ra.

—Yo sí he estado en un par de ocasiones —continuó Zack, cubriendo sus carencias de memoria—. Advierto que tiene un poco de trampa. Recuerdo que a partir de la planta 60, se necesita una tarjeta de acceso que sólo algunos empleados tienen.

Tifa se mostró pensativa.

—¿Es posible que tengan a Aerith en esas plantas? —preguntó.

—Sin ninguna duda —sentenció Zack mientras echaba una ojeada al otro lado de la calle—. Y por lo que veo, no hay mucha seguridad.

—Deben creer que estamos muertos —dijo Barret—. Pobres ilusos. Venga, aprovechemos el factor sorpresa y pongámonos a repartir palizas a tutiplén.

Barret alzó el puño, algo a lo que Tifa se negó rotundamente.

—Espera un momento, Barret —le interrumpió—. No estarás pensando en entrar así como así, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer, eh?

—No va a funcionar... Tenemos que buscar otro modo de entrar.

—Tifa, ¡que no hay otra forma! —insistió Barret—. Ahora mismo podríamos estar subiendo a lo más alto del edificio y no perdiendo el tiempo aquí, mientras le hacen a Aerith vete tú a saber qué.

Tifa acabó resoplando, pero le respondió:

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero no podemos permitirnos el lujo de aparecer en la puerta sin más.

En ese momento, Tifa se volteó hacia Cloud y Zack y pidió su opinión:

—¿Y vosotros dos no decís nada?

—Yo pienso como Tifa —respondió Zack tras encogerse de hombros—. Ya lo he dicho. Hay poca seguridad. Lo mejor es aprovecharlo para infiltrarnos.

Tifa entonces miró a Cloud, que apenas había dicho una palabra. Éste se rascó la nuca, forzándose a dar su parecer también.

—Entremos en silencio pues.

Su opinión fue definitiva para que el grupo finalmente se decantase por la opción menos violenta. Acompañados por Zack, rodearon el edificio hasta la salida de emergencia. Una puerta metálica bloqueaba el paso del grupo al interior del recinto, o al menos era lo que parecía. Zack sorprendió a los demás al conseguir romper la cerradura con una patada a la altura del pomo. Avalancha entró por la puerta y se encontró con las escaleras de evacuación que utilizaban los empleados de mantenimiento, sobre todo para los problemas que surgieran con los ascensores.

Barret se asomó entre el sinfín de escalones y alzó la vista sin dar con el techo.

—¿De verdad vamos a tener que subir todo esto? —se quejó—. ¡Vaya idea que has tenido, Tifa!

—Ya lo hemos decidido —le respondió ella después, quien había comenzado a subir las escaleras en primer lugar—, así que habrá que salvar a Aerith de alguna manera.

—Claro, porque tú lo digas...

—Escucha, Barret, no pienso discutir contigo —se cansó de dar razones a sus decisiones—. Si quieres, te das la vuelta y sigue tú solo.

Barret gruñó y terminó cediendo.

El equipo inició su ascenso por la interminable hilera de escalones, iluminados únicamente con pobres bombillas de bajo consumo y entre algunos restos de material desusado. Por el momento, el silencio les daba la seguridad de que su presencia aún no había sido advertida. Llevaban ya un buen rato subiendo, de peldaño en peldaño, y aún no habían llegado ni a la planta número 20. Barret y Tifa eran los que comenzaban a estar más perjudicados por el esfuerzo.

—Aún no entiendo por qué cojones tenemos que subir por aquí... —dijo Barret entre jadeos, quedándose un poco atrás de los pasos del resto.

Zack y Tifa llevaban la delantera y Cloud seguía un par de pasos por delante de Barret. Ésa fue la razón por la que se vio obligado a responderle:

—Porque no queremos crear un revuelo porque sí. No al menos hasta que hayamos salvado a Aerith.

Cloud se aferró al pasamanos y aceleró un poco su paso. Justo en ese momento, sonó una risotada desde su espalda que se propagó por toda la escalinata. Cloud frunció el ceño y volteó el rostro para mirar a Barret, que casi parecía ahogarse con aquella risa cargada de sagacidad.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —inquirió después de regresar la mirada al frente—. Me estás poniendo los pelos de punta.

Respuesta que hizo reír más a Barret.

—¿Más de punta? —se burló de él—. ¡Sólo estoy sorprendido! ¿Quién iba a imaginar que había algo que realmente te importase? Puede que te haya juzgado mal.

Admitió a costa de incomodar a Cloud, al parecer. Por supuesto, la reacción de éste no se hizo esperar con un repentino rebote. Algo que no le gustaba era que opinaran sobre él, mucho menos en su presencia, ya fuese algo positivo o negativo. No, no aguantaba ser el centro de atención ni por una inocente broma.

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que pienses o lo que dejes de pensar? —espetó Cloud.

—Tío, cálmate... Sólo estoy diciendo que puede que me haya equivocado contigo —dijo Barret para tranquilizar un poco el ambiente.

Su enojo y la situación en sí había causado las risas genuinas de Tifa y Zack, algo que tampoco consiguió comprender.

—¿De qué os reís vosotros ahora? —preguntó Cloud, pero no recibió respuesta de ninguno.

Quizás era que la respuesta era tan evidente que ni él mismo era capaz de verla.

Siempre que Barret y él estaban juntos, acababan a gritos, así que Zack cambió posición con Barret, al menos así se aseguraba de susurrarle a Cloud para que no perdiera la cabeza.

No hubo más palabras compartidas por un rato más tarde, hasta que Barret volvió a interrumpir ese silencio:

—¿Cuánto falta ya?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a las escaleras? —bromeó Tifa, que seguía marcando el ritmo de la fila.

—No serán de esas escaleras interminables, ¿no? —respondió, harto de subir más y más peldaños.

—¡Pues claro que no! —exclamó ella, aún más cansada de la impaciencia de su compañero.

—Obviamente... —dijo Barret.

Se guardó silencio hasta llegar a la siguiente planta.

—¿Hemos llegado ya?

—No...

—¿Y ahora?

—¡No!

—¿Y aho...?

—¡Que no! —gritó Tifa—. Estamos aún muuuuuy lejos de llegar al último piso, así que no preguntes más, ¿vale?

Aquella respuesta hizo que Barret se detuviera.

—¡A la mierda! ¡Yo me vuelvo! —dijo tras darse la vuelta y continuar escaleras abajo.

Tifa alzó las cejas con incredulidad y siguió al mayor hasta detenerle.

—¿Sabes que te va a tomar el mismo tiempo que si seguimos subiendo?

Barret guardó silencio, pero al menos detuvo sus pasos.

—Venga, Barret. ¡Sigamos juntos! —le instó con un tono más animado.

—¡No hablarás en serio! ¡Que soy de carne y hueso! Excepto por mi brazo-pistola... Pero no es justo que me trates como si fuese un ex-SOLDADO —respondió con un poco de sorna—. Míralos... —señaló al par que iba por delante—. Es que ni siquiera se les ve jadeando.

—¿Y yo qué? —trató Tifa de darle otra perspectiva—. Yo tampoco lo soy y no me voy quejando como tú —luego resopló con hastío—. Mira, haz lo que te dé la gana.

Tifa comenzó a subir las escaleras para alcanzar tanto a Zack como a Cloud, cosa que pareció hacer que Barret se lo replanteara.

—Vale, vale... Tienes razón.

Poco a poco iban llegando a la última planta accesible desde las escaleras.

—¿Por cuál piso vamos? —preguntó Barret otra vez.

—Yo he perdido la cuenta —respondió Zack, a lo que Tifa también se unió.

—¿Por qué tendrían que construir esto tan alto? —resopló otra vez—. De verdad, Shin-Ra... Nunca haces nada en condiciones.

Todos estaban cansado de escuchar el parloteo nervioso de Barret, algo que Cloud acabó manifestando:

—¿Te vas a callar ya? —espetó—. Algunos necesitamos silencio.

Y, por increíble que pareciese, Barret no volvió a decir ninguna palabra, sólo acabó ascendiendo las escaleras antes que ninguno, entre gruñidos.

Minutos más tarde, el grupo al fin se detuvo en la última puerta que señalaba el esperado número 59. Tanto Barret como Tifa se desplomaron en el suelo, exhaustos y jadeando. En cambio, Zack y Cloud, debido a su relación con SOLDADO, el esfuerzo físico no había sido ningún inconveniente.

—¡Al fin! —celebró Barret con el puño—. No quiero ver escaleras en una buena temporada.

—Estoy reventada —Tifa suspiró hondo—. ¿Podemos descansar un poco?

Esperaron a recuperar el aliento. Al rato después, cuando Barret y Tifa se pusieron en pie, Zack arremetió con la puerta de salida de la planta; no hubo manera de abrirla desde fuera. El estruendo provocó inevitablemente la alarma de un par de guardias que se aproximaron al pasillo. Se escuchó la carga de los fusiles y, desde sendos lados de la puerta, aparecieron tanto Zack como Cloud, noqueando al par de guardias con un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

—Por los pelos... —dijo Tifa al asomarse por el umbral.

Zack se agachó junto a los dos cuerpos y cogió de ellos los cascos que cubrían sus rostros. Uno de ellos se lo tendió a Cloud.

—Toma. Los podemos usar para camuflarnos.

Cloud asintió conforme lo tomaba y encajó su cabeza en el casco; Zack hizo lo propio también, además de apropiarse del fusil. Sin embargo, Cloud se mantuvo acuclillado para seguir inspeccionando a los dos soldados. De entre los bolsillos, encontró lo que parecía una tarjeta de acceso a la planta 61. La mostró a los demás y se dispusieron.

Zack los mandó esperar detrás del umbral mientras inspeccionaba el interior de la planta. Ésta había quedado completamente desértica, pues al parecer sólo se trataba de una zona de control entre los pisos normales y los restringidos. Sin embargo, no se desaprovechaba el espacio a lo tonto. Shin-Ra había decorado su edificio con los proyectos y los prototipos de futuros productos para atraer la atención de sus clientes más acérrimos; podía decirse que se trataba de un pequeño museo. En concreto, y ante ellos, el prototipo de una motocicleta de 1100cc que funcionaba con materia eléctrica. Y al igual que ella, había otros modelos de vehículos repartidos por las demás plantas. Por supuesto, sólo asequible para los más altos estratos de la sociedad.

Poco después, gracias al visto bueno de Zack, el grupo avanzó hasta el ascensor, el cual activaron con la tarjeta.

—Espero que Aerith esté bien —dijo Tifa mientras entraba con los demás en el habitáculo.

—Es lo más importante —contestó Zack, pulsando el botón de la planta 61—. No bajemos la guardia, chicos. Barret y Tifa, deberíais buscar un lugar donde esconderos mientras nosotros nos encargamos de conseguir más tarjetas. Si os reconocieran...

—¿Más tarjetas? —preguntó Barret descolocado—. ¿Es que con esa no basta?

—Dependiendo de la tarjeta, sólo nos puede dar el paso a la misma planta que indica y las inferiores a ésta —respondió.

—Pues vaya...

Nada más abrirse la puerta del ascensor, el grupo se encontró ante una sala dedicada expresamente para los empleados de Shin-Ra que se encargaban de la secretaría y la administración de documentos. Era muy improbable que Aerith se encontrara entre papeles y llamadas de teléfono, así que no les quedaba otra que seguir ascendiendo. Debido a la extrema seguridad y a las molestias de la empresa para dividir los pisos de ese modo, los guardias no eran necesarios en las plantas más altas. Era la oportunidad de Avalancha para pasar desapercibidos.

Tras asegurarse de que Barret y Tifa se encontraban en un lugar poco visible, Zack y Cloud dieron una vuelta por el piso. La idea era dar con alguien que les pudiese dar información y una tarjeta de acceso, pero era necesario ir con cuidado. Cloud caminaba al lado de su amigo, quien no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro en busca de su próxima víctima. Pero lo cierto es que estaba todo el personal mirándolos a ellos.

—No dejan de mirarnos... —susurró Cloud, ajustándose mejor el casco.

—Bueno, no deben estar acostumbrados a ver a soldados armados merodear por esta planta —dijo con total seguridad mientras señalaba el fusil que mantenía entre las manos—. Tú confía en mí.

Cloud se mantuvo en guardia y, gracias al gran y confiado porte de Zack, consiguieron mantener alejada la sospecha sobre ellos. Fue en ese momento que éste le chistó para que le siguiera hasta la posición de un par de mujeres. Parecía que una de ellas, la más mayor, poseía un cargo bastante importante.

Nada más acercarse, ella se percató de sus presencias y frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién puñetas sois vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

La actitud de la directora hizo que Cloud se tensara. Ya sabía que aquello no iba a ningún lado; no iban a ser tan tontas de dejarse engañar. Sin embargo, Zack no pareció escandalizado. De hecho, le siguió la corriente.

—Es información confidencial —respondió con seriedad—. El comandante nos ha informado de que usted podría facilitarnos el acceso a las siguientes plantas. ¿Puede prestarnos su tarjeta de acceso?

La expresión de la mujer cambió radicalmente. Cloud pudo comprobar que se lo había tragado todo cuando, del interior del bolsillo de su camisa, sacó la tarjeta y se la entregó a Zack.

—Sólo tengo acceso a la planta 62 —confesó ella—. Pero allí encontrarán al alcalde de Midgar. Seguro que él os ayudará mejor que yo.

—Le agradezco mucho los datos proporcionados. Shin-Ra compensará sus servicios.

Tras despedirse de la señora, ambos regresaron con Barret y Tifa. Reunidos, regresaron al ascensor para ascender al siguiente piso. Con la información obtenida sobre el alcalde, Avalancha abordaría con mayor suspicacia el plan.

Aquella planta se dedicaba expresamente a la labor del alcalde, pues apenas había movimiento excepto por un par de empleados que iban de un lado a otro. Barret y Tifa volvieron a mantenerse al margen mientras Cloud y Zack se encargaban del resto. Lo primero era hallar al alcalde, pero sobre todo, engañarlo de alguna manera para que les entregara una nueva tarjeta de acceso. Las preguntas a los trabajadores los llevaron a las puertas del supuesto despacho, el cual no era más que una enorme biblioteca; al fondo y supervisando algunos documentos, el famoso alcalde Domino.

Zack caminó firmemente hacia él a medida que bajaba el fusil para no crear alarmas. Detrás de él, Cloud, quien imitó sus gestos.

—¿Señor Alcalde? —le llamó.

Domino despegó la mirada de sus documentos y miró al par. Por el modo en que iban armados, éste dio un paso hacia atrás y se topó con el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Ahora mandan SOLDADOS para extorsionar? —frunció el ceño—. Ya he dicho que haría cualquier cosa que me pidiesen.

Ambos se miraron y cayeron pronto en la cuenta.

—Eh... No, no venimos por nada de eso —dijo Zack con los hombros algo encogidos—. De hecho, no estamos aquí por usted.

—Claro, y yo voy y me lo creo. ¿Es esto una clase de prueba o algo así?

—¿Conoce al grupo Avalancha?

Cloud en ese momento le dio un codazo a su amigo para que controlara las palabras que soltaba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Avalancha...? ¡No fastidies! —soltó una carcajada irónica—. ¿Ahora creéis que estoy afiliado con ellos?

—Lo cierto es que estamos aquí para que lo sea por unos instantes —las declaraciones de Zack parecieron afectar al alcalde por un momento, pero no precisamente por el miedo—. ¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar a una chica llamada Aerith?

Cloud frunció el ceño; no comprendía la razón de revelar su identidad y sus intereses.

—Oh, ella... Deberá estar en el departamento de investigación, en las plantas 67 y 68.

—Espera un momento... —interrumpió Cloud de pronto—. ¿Por qué nos ayuda? Es extraño viniendo de un afiliado de Shin-Ra.

Sus sospechas eran fundadas, pero fue gracioso para el alcalde.

—Hace años que perdí mi autonomía y la autoridad sobre esta ciudad —respondió con amargura y señaló el inmenso archivo de la empresa—. Ahora me han reducido a un mero bibliotecario, pero supongo que aún os preguntáis por qué os estoy ayudando. Pues bien... —se giró hacia ellos—. Simplemente quiero vengarme de Shin-Ra. Han estado torturándome todo este tiempo hasta que han conseguido de mí todo lo que han podido y más. He llegado a mí límite.

Cloud comprendió las intenciones de Domino, algo por lo que Zack no parecía muy sorprendido.

—Imagino que querréis subir hasta el departamento de investigación —el alcalde se aproximó a ellos y les entregó su tarjeta de acceso—. Sólo os llevará hasta la planta 66. Lo siento, no puedo hacer más por vosotros.

—En verdad ha hecho mucho más de lo que cree —dijo Zack con agradecimiento, después de guardar la tarjeta—. Vámonos.

Zack palmeó el hombro de Cloud, pero éste no había dejado de mirar hacia todos esos archivos que almacenaba Shin-Ra. Se preguntaba qué tanta información confidencial retenían allí.

—¿Puedo echar una ojeada? —le pidió Cloud a Domino, algo que no le importó en absoluto.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Aerith nos necesita...

—No me tomará más de un minuto —insistió Cloud—. Posiblemente no vuelva a pisar este sitio nunca más.

Se encaminó hacia la hilera de estanterías que decoraban la sala mientras leía la clasificación de los archivos. Había todo tipo de información, desde los planos de la ciudad, el sistema de construcción usado, futuros proyectos y leyes para la ciudadanía. También había una extensa documentación en relación a la energía Mako, el planeta y la materia. Pero sobre todo, lo más sorprendente era la inmensa cantidad de carpetas sobre investigaciones científicas e historia. Cloud se detuvo frente a aquella estantería y comenzó a leer títulos, ojear documentos que tan gustoso quiso leer, pero no había tiempo ni tampoco lugar para llevárselos. Como supuso, había datos sobre los Ancianos, experimentación animal, archivos sobre el famoso biólogo Gast y el proyecto Jenova.

Cloud dejó los documentos en su lugar, disimulando el repentino vahído que le provocó leer ese último nombre.

—Hey, Cloud... —le llamó Zack cuando se aproximó a su espalda y le sostuvo de los hombros—. ¿Otro mareo?

—Estoy bien —afirmó, distanciándose de Zack.

Tras despedirse de Domino, ambos se reunieron con Barret y Tifa para ir directos a la planta 66. Allí les esperaba la gran sala de conferencias y, por el movimiento que se veía de un lado a otro, ésta parecía estar a punto de comenzar. Zack y Cloud los condujeron tan pronto como les fue posible hasta los malolientes aseos; no se trataba de un mal escondite. Tras ello, volvieron a hacer una pequeña búsqueda, a la espera de hallar la última tarjeta de acceso.

Las quejas de los empleados no dejaron de escucharse por cada esquina en referencia a la sala de audiencias. Pronto se reunirían el presidente Shin-Ra y sus directivos, y el lugar no estaba en condiciones para ello. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para entretenerse, pero Zack y Cloud coincidieron en que espiar aquella reunión les supondría una ventaja a la hora de ayudar a Aerith.

Regresaron a los aseos con buenas noticias.

—Vamos a espiar la reunión de Shin-Ra —sugirió Zack mientras se quitaba el casco un momento—. Si no me equivoco, deben estar juntándose ya.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —inquirió Barret con los brazos cruzados.

En ese momento, Cloud señaló el conducto de ventilación que había justo en el techo de un baño.

—Con mucha seguridad, ese conducto conecta con el de la sala de audiencias —dijo—. Sólo tenemos que colarnos por él.

—Es verdad —añadió Tifa después de aproximarse al conducto—. Creo que se escuchan voces desde aquí.

Sin embargo, Barret y Zack estaban algo dubitativos.

—No creo que quepamos por ese agujero —observó Zack mientras se llevaba un par de dedos al mentón—. Al menos yo y Barret.

—No os preocupéis —se ofreció Tifa tras ajustarse los mitones de las manos—. Yo me encargo de esto —después miró a Cloud—. ¿Me acompañarás?

Cloud torció el gesto, extrañado.

—¿Yo también?

—¡Pues claro! —Zack le dio un buen empujón para que se acercara a ella—. Tú también cabes por ahí.

Cloud se encogió de hombros y accedió a ello. Con la ayuda de Barret y Zack, Cloud y Tifa alcanzaron el conducto después de haberles usado a modo de escalera. Ambos sólo tuvieron que avanzar en una única dirección hasta que una de las aperturas enrejadas les indicó que estaban sobre la sala de reuniones. Como ya habían confirmado, no se veía más que individuos vestidos en lujosos trajes y bebiendo vino mientras charlaban sobre el futuro de la empresa... y del planeta entero.

—Ya tenemos una estimación aproximada de los daños del Sector 7 —dijo uno de ellos, al parecer el que se encargaba de los asuntos urbanos—. Considerando la cantidad de fábricas que hemos construido últimamente y todas las inversiones que hemos ido creando, los daños estimados ascienden a diez mil millones de guiles aproximadamente —por su tono de voz, parecía bastante afectado—. Así que reconstruir el Sector 7 nos costaría...

—No vamos a reconstruir nada —interrumpió el presidente.

—¿Qué...?

—Vamos a dejarlo como está y reanudaremos nuestro proyecto  _Neo Midgar_.

—Entonces lo de los Ancianos...

—La Tierra Prometida pronto será nuestra —sonrió de lado el presidente Shin-Ra, mirando a sus empleados—. Quiero que se incrementen las tarifas de energía Mako en un quince por ciento.

El grito de victoria de uno de los ejecutivos destacó entre la aprobación de los demás. Se trataba de Palmer, el director del antiguo programa espacial.

—¡Pero qué feliz me hace, señor Presidente! —exclamó—. Por favor, incluya de nuevo el Programa Espacial en el presupuesto.

—Lo siento, Palmer. Dejaré que Reeve y Scarlet se encarguen de administrar los ingresos adicionales que suponga la subida del impuesto.

Palmer calló de repente y Reeve volvió a dudar de las decisiones de Shin-Ra.

—Pero, señor... Si aumentamos los impuestos, la gente perderá la confianza en...

—Te preocupas demasiado Reeve —dijo el presidente—. Mantendremos a la población ignorante, como siempre hemos hecho. Créeme, confiarán más en Shin-Ra, Inc. de lo que han hecho jamás. Después de todo, fuimos nosotros los que salvamos el Sector 7 de Avalancha.

No tardaron en surgir las risas entre los presentes.

De pronto, por la puerta apareció un último visitante. Un hombre ya de edad avanzada, con gafas y una bata blanca.

—Profesor Hojo, llega tarde —riñó Shin-Ra—. ¿Cómo va con la Anciana?

Hojo se aproximó hasta la mesa y se ajustó las gafas en el puente de la nariz.

—Como espécimen, es inferior a la  _Madre_. Aún estoy calculando las diferencias que existen entre la Anciana y su madre Ifalna, pero por el momento sólo se halla en un dieciocho por ciento.

—¿Y cuánto le tomará la investigación?

—Probablemente ciento veinte años —respondió como si nada—, imposible de finalizar durante nuestra existencia. Es más, ni siquiera dentro de la del espécimen. Por eso estoy barajando la posibilidad de crear un híbrido a partir de su genoma. Obtendríamos un nuevo Anciano que pudiese sobrevivir a nuestra investigación por mucho más tiempo.

La respuesta del profesor no parecía convencer mucho al jefe de la empresa.

—¿Entonces qué pasa con la Tierra Prometida? —inquirió bastante impaciente—. No podemos esperar ciento veinte años a los resultados.

—Necesitaría más tiempo para idear otra alternativa —se acarició la barbilla, con una risilla contenida en la garganta—. La  _Madre_  es fuerte... pero no es conveniente abusar de ella.

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer, profesor, pero quiero resultados palpables pronto —advirtió—. Necesitamos esa Tierra Prometida para construir  _Neo Midgar_.

La reunión dio por finalizada poco después y los encargados de la empresa comenzaron a salir de la sala de reuniones, excepto por el presidente y el profesor, que seguían manteniendo una pequeña charla trivial.

—Estaban hablando de Aerith... —afirmó Tifa con preocupación, a lo que Cloud asintió—. ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar hacer algo así con ella?

—No lo sé... Pero debemos seguir al profesor Hojo. Donde vaya él, seguro estará ella.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que salieran del conducto.

—¿Lo llegaste a conocer?

—No en persona —admitió el joven—, o éso llego a recordar. Sólo conocía su nombre y que trabajaba para el Departamento de Investigación.

Ambos descendieron del conducto de ventilación tras llegar a los aseos. Allí revelaron a Barret y a Zack la información que habían escuchado de los dirigentes de la empresa y el plan que tenían que seguir a partir de ese momento. Por suerte, Hojo aún no había abandonado la planta 66, detalle que Avalancha usó para seguirle. El profesor, decidiendo tomar un camino alternativo hacia la planta de investigación, usó su tarjeta de acceso para acceder a la sala de escaleras anexa. Zack, haciendo uso de su disfraz, se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para impedir que la puerta se cerrara tras el paso de Hojo; luego dejó a los demás pasar por ella. Paso que daba él, paso que daba el grupo hasta llegar al nivel 67, la planta de investigación de Shin-Ra.

Decidieron esperar a que Hojo se alejara para entrar definitivamente. Tras abrir la puerta, se dejó ver un largo pasillo que daba hacia una pequeña porción del inmenso laboratorio del científico. Avalancha sólo podía alcanzar a ver un montón de cajas de material apiñadas en una esquina, una enorme cápsula ligeramente cubierta por éstas, maquinaria desconocida y en el centro de la sala una cámara aislada que custodiaba a un extraño animal de aspecto felino y cánido, cuya cola acababa en una llama.

—¿Qué es toda esta cosa? —espetó Barret.

De pronto y tras escuchar unos pasos y la voz de alguien en la lejanía, se escondieron detrás de las cajas. Hojo se aproximaba junto a su ayudante para luego detenerse frente a la cámara de cristal blindado.

—¿Hoy nos centraremos en este espécimen?

—Así es —respondió Hojo—. Empezaremos de inmediato.

Después de la orden, el ayudante se encaminó hacia la sala de control. El profesor, en cambio, tornó su camino hacia el montacargas que lo llevaría hasta arriba. En ese momento de relativa soledad, salieron de su escondite y Tifa se encaminó hacia la cámara blindada. Sin embargo, Cloud fue el único que se quedó detrás de las cajas, atraído por algo muy distinto. Se trataba de aquella cápsula aparentemente vacía en cuya placa estaba grabado el nombre de Jenova. Algo proveniente de su interior lo llevó a asomarse por el ventanuco.

El corazón se le oprimió tras reconocer, o más bien recordar, el cuerpo decapitado de ese ser. Cloud comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío. Retrocedió unos pasos con la mirada perdida, tratando de huir de aquella realidad, pero sus piernas, como si obedecieran a otro lugar de su cabeza, le hicieron caer de rodillas. El terrible dolor de cabeza comenzó a agudizarse y Cloud sólo respondió tirándose del pelo y balanceando el cuerpo en desesperación.

—¡Cloud!

A duras pena pudo escuchar a sus amigos llamándole y socorriéndole. Cloud, entre un ataque de ansiedad, fue ayudado a optar una posición que lo invitara a relajarse, sin embargo no fue aquéllo lo que le hizo recuperarse; simplemente sucedió. Rodeado por Zack y Tifa, jadeaba con trémulos intentos de ponerse en pie, sin éxito.

—Ve con calma —le aconsejó Zack.

—Jenova... ¿No es...? —balbuceó Cloud entre dientes—. Así que la trajeron aquí...

La expresión de Zack cambió por completo, endureciéndose.

—¿La habéis visto...? —tartamudeó mientras señalaba la cápsula repetidas veces—. Está ahí... Está ahí...

Tifa miró a Barret, ajeno a la situación. Le señaló que mirase el interior de la cápsula.

—Se mueve... —insistió Cloud—. ¿Aún está... viva?

De pronto, la reacción Barret no se hizo esperar y, escandalizado, exclamó:

—¡¿Pero qué cojones es esa cosa?! ¿Dónde puñetas está su cabeza?

Mientras Tifa ayudaba a Cloud a ponerse en pie, Zack se acercó al ventanuco de la cápsula para comprobar que, efectivamente, Shin-Ra estaba manteniéndola en su laboratorio... de nuevo.

—No entiendo qué demonios está pasando, pero no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí —sugirió Barret, impidiendo así un momento para hablar del suceso.

Ninguno de ellos podía negar que tenía razón y, tras esperar que Cloud se encontraba en condiciones de seguir, el grupo se dirigió al montacargas por donde Hojo había ascendido al nivel superior.

Allí dieron con una segunda sala de aspecto muy similar a la anterior, excepto por la ausencia de la cápsula de Jenova. En el centro estaba la misma cámara blindada por un grueso cristal, sólo que en su interior pudieron distinguir a Aerith siendo el principal objetivo de una investigación. Frente a ella, al otro lado del cristal, el profesor Hojo manejaba sus archivos y el panel de control de la cámara.

Zack no pudo admitir más malos tratos sobre ella y salió corriendo hacia el centro de la sala, exponiéndose.

—¡Aerith! —la llamó tras plantarse frente al cristal.

Ella, sorprendida, comenzó a golpear el vidrio desde dentro.

—¿Aerith? ¿Ése es su nombre? —preguntó retóricamente el profesor, impávido ante la repentina presencia de Zack—. ¿Qué quieres?

Zack se volteó hacia Hojo y caminó hacia él a toda velocidad. Sus manos lo agarraron con fuerza por el cuello de la bata y le amenazó.

—Suéltala.

El científico chasqueó la lengua cuando vio aparecer a los demás.

—Intrusos... —farfulló.

—¿No lo viste venir antes? —dijo Barret, quien no dudaría en usar su brazo-pistola contra él.

—A veces nos sorprende tanto la futilidad de este mundo... —respondió el profesor, palabras que provocaron a Zack para facilitarle a Barret un tiro directamente en la cabeza.

Hojo acabó riendo entre dientes.

—¿Vais a matarme? Yo no lo haría —dijo con toda tranquilidad—. Esta maquinaria es extremadamente delicada. Sin mí, ¿acaso podríais utilizarla?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Zack lo soltase con brusquedad y que Barret dejara de apuntarlo.

—Eso es... —sonrió Hojo con suficiencia—. Recomiendo que penséis con cabeza antes de realizar cualquier acto imprudente. Ahora, si me permitís...

Y antes de que el grupo pudiera verlo venir, el profesor efectuó un movimiento a través del panel de control que activó el mecanismo que haría subir la plataforma inferior a la cámara en la que estaba Aerith. En cuestión de segundos, ambas plataformas coincidieron en el nivel superior y el animal comenzó a gruñir en su presencia. Aerith trató de huir corriendo en desesperados círculos.

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! —espetó Zack, horrorizado por la escena.

—Prestar ayuda a dos especies en peligro de extinción —respondió con orgullo—. Si no intervengo, estos animales desaparecerán.

—¿Animal...? —dijo Tifa con asco—. ¡Aerith no es ningún animal! ¡Es una humana!

—Mira, que le den a este tío —dijo Barret cansado de tanto escándalo.

Alzó su brazo-pistola y apuntó directamente a la cabeza del profesor Hojo.

—¡Barret, a él no! —exclamó Cloud y, antes de que su compañero terminara lanzando una ráfaga de balas hacia el científico, agarró su brazo y lo forzó a disparar contra el blindaje que mantenía a Aerith cautiva.

Era necesario. Si querían salvar a su amiga, debían priorizar por ella, no por los delirios de ese científico loco.

—¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo?! ¡Parad! —gritó Hojo en desesperación mientras se aproximaba a ellos sin posibilidad de hacer nada—. Mis preciados especímenes...

El cristal de la cámara se quebró y éste se rompió sin remedio ante ellos. La criatura de pelaje rojo saltó entre los fragmentos de cristal y se abalanzó hacia la multitud formada por Avalancha, sorprendiéndolos. El primero en recibir el golpe fue Cloud, derribado por la fuerza y agilidad del animal. Apreció los afilados colmillos de la bestia y no esperaría a comprobar el poder de su mandíbula. Lo agarró del cuello para evitar que el mordisco fuera directo a la yugular.

Mientras tanto, Zack y Barret preparaban sus armas contra el animal, cosa que Aerith detuvo:

—¡No le hagáis daño! —suplicó—. ¡Sólo está asustado!

—¡¿Asustado?! —Barret chasqueó la lengua y bajó el arma—. ¡Va a matar a Cloud!

Zack pensó rápido y se lanzó directo hacia la criatura. La agarró del cuello desde el lomo y después ejerció la suficiente fuerza como para lanzarlo hacia un montículo de cajas de madera. Cuando el animal chocó contra ellas, su quejido alarmó a Aerith, que salió corriendo hacia él.

—¡Aerith! —la llamó Zack, pero ésta no hizo ni caso.

Ella se clavó de rodillas frente al animal semiinconsciente y comenzó a acariciar su pelaje, entre el cual parecía buscar algo. La criatura volvió a gemir con una sacudida cuando Aerith le extrajo un microchip.

—Aerith, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Zack mientras se aproximaba a ella, junto al resto.

—Cuidado —advirtió Aerith con una mano y después asintió a Zack con una sonrisa calmada—. Creo que con esto bastará...

De pronto, el animal rojizo se puso sobre sus cuatro patas y se sacudió el pelaje, desde la cabeza hasta la cola, prácticamente como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aquella especie de chip parecía haber estado provocando aquel comportamiento agresivo.

—Me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior —dijo la criatura, hecho que dejó sorprendido al grupo—. El profesor Hojo quería estudiar mi conducta y no tuvo más remedio que provocarla en mí de manera artificial.

Todos quedaron completamente con la boca abierta. Ante la mención del científico, Cloud recordó que, hacía tan sólo unos momentos, éste estuvo con ellos. Debió haber huido cuando la situación se complicó, pues ya no había ni rastro de él.

—E-espera... ¿Ha hablado? —preguntó Tifa con los ojos como platos.

—Hablaré todo lo que gustes, señorita —respondió el animal con educación—. Pero tendrá que ser en otro momento.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —fue el turno de Zack, quien se había inclinado para verle mejor.

—Hojo me llamó Red XIII, un nombre que no significa nada para mí.

—¿Entonces cómo deberíamos referirnos a ti?

—Me llaman Nanaki en mi tierra, pero podéis ponerme el nombre que os plazca.

—Creo que Nanaki está bien —sonrió Zack.

Entonces Barret interrumpió con otra cuestión:

—¿Y qué se supone que eres?

—Buena pregunta —se dirigió Nanaki al líder de Avalancha—, pero de difícil respuesta. Soy lo que ves... —algo que no calmó la curiosidad de ninguno en realidad—. Debéis tener muchas preguntas, pero primero salgamos de aquí. Conozco el camino para salir.

—¡Pues ya está! Ya no hay más razones para seguir aquí metidos —espetó Barret.

Tras hacer una breve presentación de cada uno, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para llevar a Nanaki en su equipo; cualquier ayuda extra siempre era bienvenida y más si era para abandonar el edificio.

Finalmente se dispusieron a moverse hacia los ascensores de la planta, algo que Cloud detuvo con su monótono tono de voz.

—Un momento. Si vamos los seis juntos, nos advertirán —explicó—. Separémonos en dos grupos.

Barajando la mejor combinación entre los seis, los grupos se formaron teniendo en cuenta su conocimiento del edificio y la capacidad de infiltrarse, por lo que Cloud acompañaría a Nanaki y Tifa hasta la puerta del edificio. Éste decidió tomar el ascensor, puesto que era el camino más rápido a la salida de la sede. Entraron y pulsaron el botón que los llevaría hasta la planta 1; tan sólo estaban a escasos metros de escapar cuando el ascensor se puso en funcionamiento. Los segundos pasaron y, en mitad del descenso, el elevador se detuvo. Desde el otro lado, entraron un par de hombres trajeados, uno de ellos al menos reconocido por Cloud. Se trataba de Tseng, de los Turcos, acompañado por otro más de la organización, un hombre de piel oscura, gafas de sol y rapado.

—¿Podéis pulsar el botón a la planta 67? —dijo el segundo.

Era precisamente allí de donde venían. Nanaki comenzó a gruñir cuando Tseng apuntó a Tifa en la cabeza con una pistola con silenciador. Ninguno de allí dudaba que apretaría el gatillo si no hacían lo que les ordenaban.

—¿Qué es ésto? —fingió Cloud no comprender, usando el anonimato que le proporcionaba el casco como coartada.

Entonces, de los labios de los Turcos, surgieron unas sonrisas de superioridad.

—¿Te creías que ibas a ir muy lejos con ese otro disfraz? —dijo Tseng con sorna—. Dime, ¿te has divertido tanto como con Don Corneo?

Cloud no dijo respuesta alguna y, con un gesto por parte de Tseng, su súbdito se acercó a Cloud y le retiró el casco, descubriendo definitivamente su identidad. Aunque había sido obvio todo el tiempo.

—Cloud Strife, ¿verdad? —Tseng lo examinó de arriba abajo—. Haz el favor de llevarnos a la planta 67 o me aseguraré de que los sesos de tu amiga decoren las paredes del ascensor.

Cloud no se arriesgó y obedeció la orden. Cuando el ascensor se puso en movimiento hacia los pisos superiores, Tseng y su vasallo los felicitaron:

—¿Veis? No es necesario usar la violencia, aún así no podemos confiar en terroristas.

Tseng, de repente, apretó el gatillo de la pistola contra la chica, descubriendo que no se trataba más que de un disparador de dardos narcóticos; Cloud se sintió como un idiota al haber caído en un engaño tan burdo.

No hubo nada que hacer cuando él y Nanaki también fueron reducidos por la droga en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

 

Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo los síntomas del narcótico. Cloud despertaba tras horas sumido en un estado de inconsciencia, solo, en una celda de aislamiento del propio edificio Shin-Ra. Con un ligero dolor de cabeza y algo desorientado, se incorporó en el camastro, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro.

Los pensamientos de lo ocurrido llegaron de pronto para alimentar sus dudas. De nuevo había vuelto a fallar en la misión, arrastrado a Tifa y Nanaki en el proceso. A saber si conseguirían salir de allí sin ser objeto de retorcidos experimentos, detalle que lo llevó a preguntarse sobre el resto del grupo: Barret, Zack, Aerith... ¿Habrían conseguido escapar?

Cloud suspiró con profundidad antes de ser sorprendido por un par de golpes que procedían de la pared de detrás de su espalda.

Éstos volvieron a repetirse, ahora acompañados por una voz desde el otro lado.

—¿Cloud? ¿Estás ahí?

Se trataba de Aerith, lo que significaba que no habían conseguido escapar tampoco.

Entre la decepción y un agradable sentimiento por saber que ella al menos estaba bien, se acercó todo lo posible a la pared y apoyó la mejilla en ésta, zona que no estaba muy bien insonorizada.

—Aerith... ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, y todo gracias a que vinisteis a ayudarme —respondió—. Os estoy tan agradecida...

Cloud no pudo evitar una suave sonrisa.

—Soy tu guardaespaldas, ¿recuerdas?

—Cierto —Cloud pudo escuchar su agradable risa—. Aún te debo esa cita... ¿O me la perdonas?

—No te preocupes por eso.

«Lo importante es que estás bien.»

No esperó a que Aerith dijera algo y le preguntó todo lo que le estuvo rondando la cabeza desde que escuchó la reunión de Shin-Ra.

—Aerith —la llamó—. ¿Existe realmente la Tierra Prometida?

—No lo sé... —oyó desde el otro lado de la pared—. Sólo sé que los Cetra, o los Ancianos, según como quieras llamarlos, nacieron a partir del planeta. Pueden hablar con él y liberar su energía. Se dice que los Cetra peregrinaban a la Tierra Prometida, un lugar que prometía la felicidad absoluta.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Más que simple palabras... No lo sé.

—¿Y qué es lo que dice el planeta?

Aerith hizo una pequeña pausa.

—Suena como muchas personas hablando... Es por eso que no puedo concretar lo que dice exactamente.

—¿Lo puedes escuchar ahora?

—Sólo podía oír las voces en la iglesia. Mi madre biológica dijo una vez que Midgar ya no tenía salvación. "Algún día saldré de esta ciudad... Hablaré con el planeta y encontraré la Tierra Prometida", éso es lo que ella decía. Creí que dejaría de oír su voz al crecer, pero...

Cloud guardó silencio ante las revelaciones de Aerith, más esclarecedoras de lo que ella podía imaginar. Conociendo ahora un poco mejor lo que significaba la Tierra Prometida y los Cetra, entendía los planes de Shin-Ra tanto para Aerith como para el proyecto  _Neo Midgar_.

—Shin-Ra busca desesperadamente la Tierra Prometida para construir una ciudad nueva sobre ella —continuó Cloud—. ¿Es un lugar fértil?

—Me imagino que sí —respondió Aerith—. Piensa que es donde los Cetra se reunían para hablar con el planeta. Puede que allí la energía fluya más libremente.

No sabía muy bien cuándo dejó de ser tan indolente, pero la idea de Shin-Ra adulterando la tierra para fines comerciales le horrorizaba.

—Oye, Cloud... —dijo Aerith—. ¿Crees que los demás están bien?

Buena pregunta.

—Si estamos nosotros dos en celdas, es posible que los demás lo estén también —suspiró—. El problema es que es muy probable que no podamos salir de aquí jamás.

—Encontraremos la manera —apaciguó el pesimismo de Cloud.

* * *

 

Tras descansar unas horas más sobre el incómodo camastro, Cloud despertó debido a una repentina brisa fría proveniente del exterior. Abriendo los ojos y enderezándose en la superficie, el joven comprobó que la puerta de su celda estaba abierta de par en par. Su mirada lo llevó a escudriñar cada rincón del habitáculo, tratando de comprender qué estaba pasando.

Se puso en pie con lentitud y avanzó a la salida sigilosamente. Una vez en el umbral, asomó la cabeza. Por el pasillo no se veía ni un alma, excepto por un personal de seguridad desplomado en el suelo. Cloud se acercó y, nada más vislumbrar el charco de sangre que había bajo su cuerpo y el grado de violencia que lo marcaba, tragó saliva con dificultad. Su mirada regresó al interior del pasillo donde las demás celdas estaban cerradas; era imposible que alguno de sus compañeros hubiese hecho eso.

Acuclillándose junto al cadáver, Cloud rebuscó entre sus pertenencias hasta dar con la llave de acceso a las celdas. Una vez en su poder, acudió en primer lugar a ayudar a Aerith. Abrió la puerta y Cloud la llamó:

—Aerith —se acercó a ella al verla recostada en su camastro—, despierta.

Su voz, aunque muy moderada, consiguió que despertara y se incorporara con asombro.

—¿Cloud? ¿Cómo has entrado? —preguntó Aerith, aunque ni siquiera Cloud podía explicarlo.

Se limitó a enseñarle la llave de acceso.

—Me desperté y encontré mi puerta abierta —respondió—. Yo tampoco sé muy bien lo que ha pasado, pero... Tienes que ver esto.

Cloud salió de la celda junto a ella y, confuso, le mostró el estado en el que se encontraba el cadáver del guardia. Aerith respondió con un grito ahogado y una expresión de lástima.

—Oh... Me pregunto qué es lo que ha podido pasar.

—Voy a sacar a los demás.

Usando la llave, liberó uno a uno a sus compañeros. No hacía falta explicar la situación, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos conseguía darle una respuesta. Conveniente que alguien decidiera ayudarlos a escapar, y al mismo tiempo sospechoso.

—Es espeluznante... —comentó Tifa.

Todos estaban alrededor del cadáver, observando el rastro de sangre que desaparecía hasta donde la vista no podía ver más.

—Yo no me entero —espetó Barret.

—Está claro que ningún humano ha podido hacer esto —dijo Zack con bastante seriedad.

—¿Y si seguimos el rastro? —sugirió Aerith mirando al grupo.

—Sería una buena manera de asegurarnos de que no es una trampa —dijo Nanaki después.

Tras recuperar todos sus pertenencias, Nanaki se ofreció para llevar la delantera y Barret para despejar la zona en caso de que los soldados de Shin-Ra estuviesen esperándoles. Siguieron el camino que les indicaba el extraño rastro de sangre y descubrieron que no habían dejado de estar en la mismísima planta de investigación. El laboratorio del profesor Hojo era reconocible, pero sobre todo mucho más esclarecedor de lo que cabía pensar.

La sangre los condujo directamente hacia la enorme cápsula que albergaba a Jenova. Ésta había dejado de ser una cápsula para pasar a ser la tétrica escena de un película de terror. Sobre todo Cloud era el que había acabado más impactado, no por el panorama, sino por la ausencia de Jenova en el interior de su celda.

—El espécimen de Jenova —murmuró Nanaki mientras exploraba el lugar con su agudizado olfato—. Parece que subió al piso superior por el montacargas...

No esperó más y se dirigió hacia el elevador. Todos se reunieron en la puerta y ascendieron a la planta superior del laboratorio, en el cual la sangre continuaba su rastro de violencia y cadáveres. Para colmo, las puertas de acceso a las plantas superiores se encontraron abiertas conforme subían.

—Ésto me está dando muy mala espina —comentó Barret mientras el resto ascendía los últimos peldaños hasta la última planta.

Ésta correspondía al imperioso despacho del Presidente Shin-Ra. A medida que se aproximaban a su nivel, la amplia cristalera y el escritorio presidencial se dejaban ver ante ellos, pero un detalle resaltaba en la lujosa sala y era su eminencia empalada con una larga y afilada espada de acero. Éste se encontraba tendido sobre su escritorio, chorreando en sangre.

Ninguno de los presentes podría negar la fuerte conmoción que les había causado tal escena.

Barret fue el primero en aproximarse al cadáver, impactado por el modo en que fue asesinado.

—Está muerto... —confirmó con dificultad—. El presidente Shin-Ra está muerto.

—Y esa espada... —murmuró Tifa.

Cloud recuperó rápidamente algunos momentos del pasado.

—Es la de Sephiroth —aseguró, sin dejar de observar el arma alzándose casi al techo.

—En todos los medios dijeron que había muerto —comentó Aerith confusa.

—Pues al parecer no —dijo Zack—. Sólo Sephiroth puede usar esa espada.

—¿Y qué más da quién lo haya hecho? —exclamó Barret al voltearse hacia ellos con una actitud bastante fría—. ¡Ésto significa el fin de Shin-Ra!

De pronto, la conversación fue detenida cuando Nanaki comenzó a gruñir a una falsa columna.

—Cuidado, hay alguien...

Tras ser descubierto, uno de los directivos de la empresa salió disparado de detrás de su escondite, hecho que tanto Cloud como Zack impidieron tras inmovilizarlo por los brazos. Se trataba de Palmer.

—P-por favor... ¡No me matéis! —suplicó éste con apuro.

Ambos lo soltaron y lo dejaron caer al suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —inquirió Cloud.

—Se... Sephiroth... —trató de decir entre jadeos—. Sephiroth vino...

—¿Le viste? —continuó Zack.

—¡Claro que le vi! Con mis propios ojos —insistió mientras se señalaba ambos globos oculares.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Cloud otra vez para cerciorarse.

—¿Creéis que mentiría en un momento así? —suspiró Palmer—. Discutió con el presidente antes de que... Dijo que no nos permitiría jamás tener la Tierra Prometida.

Aquéllo descolocó al grupo entero.

—Entonces... —caviló Tifa—. ¿Significa éso que la Tierra Prometida existe de verdad y que Sephiroth quiere protegerla?

—Así que está de nuestro lado —dedujo Barret.

Sin embargo, Cloud no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Quiso intervenir, pero Zack se le adelantó:

—No es tan sencillo, Barret —le desmintió mientras avanzaba hasta el cadáver del presidente—. Conozco a Sephiroth y sé que su misión es totalmente distinta. Ha querido que viésemos esto por alguna razón.

En ese mismo instante, desde los amplios ventanales de la sala presidencial, unos focos de luz iluminaron el cielo nocturno y el sonido de un helicóptero sobrevolando el edificio los alarmó.

Palmer aprovechó la confusión para huir y tomando la puerta hacia la azotea del edificio.

—¡Mierda, se nos escapa! —espetó Barret entre dientes y salió disparado tras el empleado de Shin-Ra.

—¡Barret! —le llamó Zack, alcanzándole—. Déjamelo a mí —después se dirigió hacia el resto—. ¡Tenéis que salir de aquí!

—¡¿Qué...?!

—¡Sólo marchaos ya!

Zack no esperó a que estuviesen de acuerdo y, como un rayo, salió detrás de Palmer. Ninguno confrontó su idea, sin embargo, era Cloud el que no estaba seguro de ello. Si ninguno de los dos se equivocaba, fuera esperaba la última esperanza de Shin-Ra. No quería dejar a su amigo solo, ni tampoco dejar el futuro del planeta en manos de un sucesor.

Todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras que abandonaban la sala principal, excepto Cloud. Y, antes de que cualquiera cuestionara su decisión, se dio media vuelta y marchó por los mismos pasos que dio Zack. Alcanzando el nivel de la azotea, el fuerte viento y el movimiento de las aspas del helicóptero ensordecían sus oídos. Pudo ver cómo Palmer subía al helicóptero tras compartir unas desconocidas palabras con su nuevo presidente, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué tipo de información le había facilitado. A escasos metros de allí y manteniendo cierta seguridad, Zack adoptaba una posición defensiva.

De la apertura del vehículo, resaltaba un hombre de mediana edad en una impoluta gabardina blanca: Rufus, hijo único del presidente Shin-Ra. De forma temeraria, descendió del helicóptero para reunirse con ellos dos.

—¿Venís a matarme? —gritó para que su voz fuera escuchada entre el ruido.

—Vas detrás de la Tierra Prometida —respondió Zack— y supongo que ahora también tras Sephiroth.

—Puede ser —sonrió de lado—. ¿Pero vais a culparme por querer mantenerme con vida?

—Son tus propios intereses —replicó Cloud conforme se situaba al lado de Zack—. El planeta no está a salvo mientras gente como tú siga viviendo.

Ambos empuñaron sus respectivas espadas, respuesta que dejó indiferente al futuro presidente de la empresa.

—Ya veo —fingió una profunda decepción—. Supongo que no podremos llegar a ningún acuerdo.

Rufus alzó el brazo izquierdo sin despegar la mirada de ninguno de los dos y dio una orden desconocida al helicóptero.

—Ahora mismo debe haber soldados movilizados en las puertas del edificio y por todo Midgar —comenzó su amenaza—. Matarme os llevará un tiempo considerable que podríais aprovechar en huir con vuestros amiguitos, ¿no creéis?

Zack chasqueó la lengua. Era una buena observación, sin embargo, una advertencia como esa sólo podía significar una cosa.

Sin esperar a perder la oportunidad, Cloud terminó de blandir su espada y su respuesta fue la de arremeter con una primera estocada hacia Rufus, algo que, para su sorpresa, fue fácilmente esquivada con un potente salto hacia atrás.

Un presidente entrenado para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo había subestimado. Por eso, Cloud volvió a efectuar otro acercamiento, esta vez a más velocidad. Se impulsó gracias a la firmeza del suelo y blandió el arma de forma horizontal, directo a su abdomen. Sin embargo, de nuevo fue esquivado con un simple giro. Rufus se colocó detrás de su espalda con elegancia y, como sacado de una chistera, presionó el inesperado y frío cañón de una escopeta en su nuca.

—Muy lento para ser un SOLDADO, ¿no? —no pudo escucharse bien, pero de sus labios brotó una risa burlesca.

Rufus apretó el gatillo sin vacilación, sin embargo, el ensordecedor disparo se perdió en el horizonte gracias a la decisiva intervención de Zack, quien golpeó el brazo con el que sujetaba el arma de fuego. Luego recibió un contraataque en forma de codazo, directo al tabique nasal, rompiéndolo. Zack perdió por un instante el sentido de la orientación, hecho que Cloud impidió que Rufus sacara partido. De nuevo un golpe que iba directo a matarlo, pero que fue cortado por una bala fallida proveniente del helicóptero. Se trataba de Palmer, que sin saber usar un arma, consiguió salvar al presidente de una muerte segura. Rufus entonces regresó a su helicóptero en cuanto encontró el momento, subiendo de un salto.

—Lo siento, no tengo más tiempo que perder con vosotros —exclamó—. Mi nuevo cargo presidencial me exige prestar servicio a una gran cantidad de personas.

No hubo instante más para compartir palabras. El vehículo ascendió de la azotea y en pocos segundos abandonó los alrededores del edificio.

Cloud ahora sufría el ruido del cañón en su oído, doliéndole, y Zack la rotura de la nariz, por la cual no había hecho más que brotar la sangre. Cloud quiso comprobar el estado de su amigo, pero de pronto la presencia de Tifa en la azotea requirió su atención.

—¿Ése de ahí no era el hijo del presidente? —preguntó preocupada mientras cogía aire una y otra vez.

Zack asintió, tapándose la nariz y respirando por la boca.

—Quisimos acabar con él ahora que teníamos una oportunidad, pero... —Cloud torció el gesto, llevándose una mano al oído—. Ésto va a complicar mucho las cosas.

Algo que Tifa no pareció darle importancia. Después de todo, las cosas llevaban complicadas desde el principio.

—Bien, será mejor que nos reunamos con los demás abajo —sugirió ella—. Hay que darse prisa si queremos salir de aquí vivos.

* * *

 

Tifa bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras principales del edificio por temor a que los ascensores quedasen bloqueados. Una vez llegado al vestíbulo, divisó al resto de compañeros impedidos por una amplia patrulla de soldados armados y protegidos desde la cabeza a los pies. Bloqueaban las puertas de salida y no había posibilidades de salir por el método convencional. Tifa llamó al grupo con un grito y les indicó que subieran a la segunda planta lo antes posible.

Ante el cambio de planes, la guardia armada entró en tropel, recibiendo la orden de disparar a los intrusos a toda costa. Las balas silbaban por doquier, pero al mismo tiempo alentaban al grupo a avanzar aún más deprisa. Ya en la segunda planta, Cloud y Zack los esperaban con la motocicleta en marcha, apuntando el morro hacia el amplio ventanal; a su lado, una camioneta que pronto hizo funcionar Tifa con un poco de materia. Barret, Aerith y Nanaki saltaron al remolque del vehículo y de inmediato el acelerador fue pisado a fondo. A toda velocidad, impactaron contra el cristal, haciéndolo añicos a su paso. Los amortiguadores aguantaron la caída que, aunque sufriendo los primeros daños, les seguía dando una ventaja en la inminente persecución.

Cloud ordenó a Tifa marcar el rumbo por las calles de la ciudad hacia la primera salida más cercana mientras él y Zack aseguraban la retaguardia. Él manejando la motocicleta y su amigo, sobre el asiento trasero, la Buster Sword, esquivaban el tráfico nocturno. El primer reto era evitar los choques frontales y laterales. El desorden pronto despertó en la población una gran alarma, bocinas y gritos llamaban la atención de los prófugos y, mientras tanto, los helicópteros policiales informaban de sus posiciones a los cuarteles más próximos.

La primera tanda de guardias en coches y motos policiales no tardaron en presentarse, tanto por el frente como por la espalda. La primera ofensiva llegó en forma de ráfagas de bala desde los coches, ataque que más o menos frenó Zack con la gruesa hoja de su antiguo mandoble. Ante el fallido ataque de la policía, fue el turno de los agentes en motocicleta, que blandían sus armas en alto. El objetivo era claramente la camioneta, algo que Barret trataba de frenar con su brazo-pistola, sin embargo la ayuda de Cloud y Zack fue decisiva para protegerlos. Coordinando los movimientos con la motocicleta y los ataques de espada, Zack se deshizo de los agentes con mucha facilidad.

En pocos minutos Avalancha llegaba a la autovía que les brindaría la libertad. Por desgracia, el trayecto no iba a ser fácil. Frente a ellos, un bloqueo de coches impedía el tránsito del tráfico, una alternativa del Estado para impedir la fuga. Antes de que terminaran dándose de bruces con ellos, Cloud tomó la delantera en la carretera a petición de Zack. Acumulando la fuerza en la espada y concentrando la energía elemental de la materia imbuida en ésta, Zack esperó el momento exacto del impacto para provocar un vacío en el bloqueo y el consiguiente estallido del motor de un coche policial. La explosión creó un espacio y el caos suficientes para que Tifa atravesara el bloqueo sin problemas. El grito de victoria de Zack confirmó a Cloud que así fue. Estaban a escasos kilómetros de abandonar la contaminada ciudad de Midgar.

No descendieron la velocidad en todo el tramo restante y tomaron la bifurcación hacia una de las carreteras en proceso de construcción. Les serviría para evitar la seguridad y el predecible bloqueo de los peajes. Sin embargo, no contaron con el último intento de Shin-Ra por detenerles. Esta vez enviaron su nuevo prototipo de robot-policía vial que podía alcanzar velocidades extremas en carretera, tal y como corroboró el grupo al escuchar cómo su motor se aproximaba hacia ellos a un ritmo vertiginoso. La pregunta suscitada por todos fue la del modo de esquivar tan colosal máquina, capaz de triturar cualquier vehículo o persona que pasara por debajo de sus ruedas. Cloud entonces pensó en algo que podría funcionar.

Descendieron gradualmente su velocidad conforme más se acercaban al final de la autovía, proporcionándole a la máquina una ventaja para alcanzarles. Era una idea arriesgada, pero sólo necesitarían actuar a tiempo y de forma coordinada. La idea era la de arrastrarla hacia el borde de la carretera, la cual formaba un muy conveniente precipicio. El grupo se aproximó tanto como le fue posible a los quitamiedos y, en el momento en que el robot a punto estuvo de rozarles, saltaron a los laterales. Sus vehículos continuaron hacia adelante y la máquina continuó con ellos. No obstante, su capacidad de frenado sorprendió a Avalancha, que aún se encontraba recuperándose de aquella aparatosa caída. Tras el desplome de sus vehículos, el robot-policía dio marcha atrás a toda prisa tras un derrape, demostrando su imposibilidad para hacer giros y efectuar movimientos precisos y lentos contra ellos. Por ahora, mantenerse pegado a los salientes de la carretera era la mejor opción.

El equipo corrió con cuidado, burlando el primer intento de la máquina por aplastarlos, pero ésta de nuevo volvía hacia ellos con una exasperante insistencia. Con el aviso de Zack al resto, fue necesario un segundo intento para esquivar las pretensiones del robot. Ya casi al borde del acantilado, Zack se arriesgó a ser el centro de la diana y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, regresó a la zona segura. Ese detalle provocó que la máquina tardara en efectuar el comando de frenado y, por consiguiente, caer por el borde de la carretera. Tras unos cortos segundos, el impacto y la explosión confirmaron su destrucción.

Parecía que todo había acabado al fin. Todos, o casi todos, respiraban jadeantes, pero también aliviados. Las sonrisas de victoria y las celebraciones no tardaron en surgir alrededor de ellos, aunque pronto suscitó la duda.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Barret con los brazos en jarras.

—Sephiroth está vivo —dijo Zack mientras miraba a Cloud de reojo—. Tengo que arreglar cuentas con él... Y creo que Cloud también.

Cloud confirmó con un asentimiento.

—¿Y éso salvará también al planeta? —siguió Tifa.

—Al parecer sí —respondió él.

Tifa y Barret entonces decidieron acompañarles en esa nueva misión.

—Esperad —interrumpió Aerith con bastante firmeza—. Yo también voy con vosotros. Hay ciertas cosas que necesito saber.

—¿Sobre los Ancianos? —preguntó Cloud.

—Y más cosas...

Con anterioridad, se habría negado a que los acompañase, pero ahora tenía la certeza de que no podría estar más protegida que con ellos. Además, había demostrado ser muy valiente y capaz.

—Yo quiero regresar a mi hogar —explicó Nanaki después del resto—. Os acompañaré hasta que nuestros caminos tengan que separarse... Si no os importa.

—¿Y dónde se supone que vives? —inquirió Barret con los brazos cruzados.

—En Cañón Cosmo.

—¿Tan lejos? Bueno, una pequeña ayuda nunca nos vendrá mal... mientras dure.

Tras aprobar todos las decisiones, fue hora de bajar a tierra firme. Aerith fue la primera en saltar el quitamiedos y llegar al andamio, seguida por Nanaki y Barret. Zack esperaba a su turno mientras Tifa observaba la ciudad protegida por aquellos muros que la aislaban del verdadero mundo. Ni siquiera el crepúsculo era capaz de embellecer tan desentonada estructura.

—Hasta la vista, Midgar —dijo acompañada por Cloud—. Supongo que aquí empieza nuestro viaje...

Su tono de voz daba a entender que no estaba muy cómoda por la nueva situación que se les presentaba.

—¿No te gusta viajar? —preguntó él.

—No mucho... —suspiró Tifa—. Pero no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, así que realmente da igual si me gusta o no. Lo que importa es lo que conseguiremos a partir de ahora.

Siendo los últimos en bajar por el algo inestable andamio, pisaron el suelo terroso y seco de las inmediaciones de la ciudad. No había ninguna circulación de ningún tipo, ni de personas ni de animales, y la extensa llanura que se divisaba gracias al amanecer se encontraba muerta a extensos kilómetros; era el precio del incontrolado desarrollo de la ciudad y la sobreexplotación de la energía.

Ahora lo que más preocupaba a Cloud era quedarse allí, puesto que en cualquier momento podrían ser sorprendidos por más soldados, pero un pequeño descanso era necesario y, al parecer, cada uno tenía sus propias inseguridades. La de Barret era Marlene y la de Aerith su madre Elmyra. Pasaría un tiempo hasta saber dónde se habrían refugiado de las pretensiones de Shin-Ra.

Por el momento, decidieron prepararse antes de salir. Aerith y Tifa se quedaron para arreglarle el estropicio que Rufus le había hecho a Zack en la nariz; Barret, por otro lado, trataba de mantener una conversación con Nanaki, algo que era difícil de conseguir. Y Cloud aprovechó mal su tiempo para caer en los recuerdos que había recuperado progresivamente sobre Sephiroth.

—Chicos —Barret llamó la atención de repente—. ¿Por qué no vamos al pueblo que está cerca de aquí? En Kalm nos podríamos parar a descansar y prepararnos para seguir nuestro camino.

—Buena idea —dijo Zack al tratar de tocarse la punta de la nariz, algo que Aerith impidió con un manotazo—. Eh... ¿Y si mejor nos dividimos en dos grupos?

Fue una sugerencia que gustó a todos, no del todo a Cloud.

Barret de inmediato sonrió, señalándose el pecho.

—Yo me ofrezco como líder de uno.

—Pues yo de otro —continuó Zack, mirando tanto a Aerith como a Tifa—. ¿Venís conmigo?

Ambas aceptaron ir con él y Cloud se rascó la nuca, ignorando que ese hecho le había sentado mal. Ya no sólo por que tendría que aguantar a un Barret con pretensiones de líder durante todo el camino a Kalm, sino porque había esperado al menos compartir el viaje con uno de ellos tres, sus amigos. Y no, no iba a montar una escena por un estúpido capricho.

—Pues no se hable más —exclamó Barret—. ¿Salimos primero nosotros?

Pero Cloud ya se había adelantado. Cargando con la Buster Sword a su espalda, pasó por el lado del grupo en relativo silencio:

—Os vemos en Kalm entonces —dijo Cloud.

Barret gruñó un poco, lo que provocó que Nanaki rodará los ojos y el resto riera por lo bajo.

—A ver, ¡se supone que yo soy el que debe decir eso! —espetó Barret a medida que seguía los pasos de Cloud, junto a un Nanaki bastante exasperado.

—¡Cloud, cuida de ellos! —se despidió Aerith animadamente—. ¡Estaremos bien!

Después de ella, se despidieron Tifa y Zack. Cloud les respondió al alzar el brazo también y, junto a su nuevo equipo, fueron los primeros en atravesar la desértica llanura que separaba Midgar del pequeño pueblo de Kalm. Serían unas diez horas de caminata continuada por los senderos abandonados, pero sumando los descansos, el viaje se prolongaría hasta el ocaso.


	8. Sephiroth

_i._

En aquel paraje muerto, todo se hallaba tranquilo debido a la ausencia de animales y vegetación. Era una de las tantas consecuencias del uso de la energía Mako que, al igual que alteraba el ecosistema, también afectaba al clima. No era raro que los rayos del sol quemaran o que el viento no soplara la mayoría del tiempo recién llegada la primavera.

Los tres caminaban por el suelo arenoso de las llanuras de Midgar, polvo que se levantaban con cada pisada. El sol del amanecer incidía directamente sobre ellos con un calor poco propio de la época. Cloud se había colocado una mano a modo de visera para divisar el horizonte, aunque de vez en cuando echaba la mirada hacia atrás, preguntándose si el resto había partido también. Sólo conseguía ver a Barret y Nanaki siguiendo sus pasos a poca distancia conforme mantenían una conversación que apenas escuchaba; tampoco le interesaba. Sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lugar, en el pasado, donde Sephiroth marcaba un antes y un después en su vida.

—Oye, SOLDADO —le llamó Barret con su potente voz, hecho que sacó a Cloud de su mente—. ¿Tú por qué crees que Zack se ha querido ir con las chicas?

Cloud torció el gesto por la pregunta.

—Lo he estado discutiendo con Nanaki, pero no me sigue la corriente.

—¿Crees que yo lo voy a hacer? —respondió con hastío.

—Tío, que eres su amigo —resopló—. Tú lo conocerás mejor que nosotros.

Cloud se llevó una mano sobre la frente e intentó comprender qué buscaba Barret con todo eso.

—¿Para que quieres saber eso? Zack es así... Le gusta la compañía de las mujeres —se encogió de hombros—, yo qué sé.

De pronto, Barret se puso serio.

—¿Y te da igual?

La pregunta de Barret hizo que Cloud girara la cabeza hacia él, mostrándose confuso.

—¿Sí...? —dijo aún sin comprender nada.

—Es decir, que te da igual que intente ligarse a Tifa, ¿no?

Cuando ya no pudo ser más evidente, terminó entendiendo la razón de tanto interés. Barret no había dejado de emparejarlos desde que lo insinuó en el Séptimo Cielo, poco después de despertar del coma.

—Sí —respondió sin más, quizás con un tono de voz algo más severo—. ¿Por qué debería importarme?

Barret miró a Nanaki en ese momento, quien no estaba prestando atención a tan trivial conversación.

—Vaya sangre fría —resopló—. Siempre he pensado que tú y Tifa... Bah, olvídalo.

Cloud regresó una fugaz mirada a Barret. Tenía la sensación de que se había perdido algo, algo que temía preguntar.

—No, que yo recuerde —tragó saliva con dificultad—. Creo que me lo habría dicho...

Musitó las últimas palabras, las cuales le hicieron imaginar la remota posibilidad de ello, pero lo desechó rápidamente.

—No... nunca tuvimos una relación —se reafirmó poco después, algo que pareció desilusionar a Barret por alguna razón.

—¿Entonces tampoco te preocupa por Aerith?

Cloud se llevó la palma de la mano al rostro, luchando por no perder la paciencia.

—Barret, hay personas que no hallan interés en otras —salió Nanaki en su defensa—. Mucho menos en hablar sobre temas tan banales.

—Ya está, ya ha llegado el filósofo —se burló Barret con algo de enojo—. Estoy intentando mantener una conversación y no hacéis más que poner pegas.

Nanaki sacudió la cabeza y guardó silencio, algo que Cloud aprovechó para seguir hablando.

—Es una conversación incómoda. Pero es mucho más inquietante el hecho de que te interese mi vida amorosa.

—Con lo chulo que eres, seguro que estabas rodeado de tías... Bueno, hasta que llegó Zack —aguantó la risa—. Porque mira, se las ha llevado todas.

Dicho comentario le hizo crispar. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a marcar un ritmo algo más rápido mientras caminaba.

—No tienes ni idea.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces me vas a decir que tienes más encanto que Don Carisma?

—Yo... No lo sé —pues no recordaba todo—. Pero tal vez tuviera un par de novias durante mi entrenamiento de SOLDADO —le respondió con un claro deseo de justificarse, sin percatarse, cayendo en los intereses de Barret por soltarle de la lengua.

Su respuesta hizo que Barret acabara soltando la carcajada, cosa que se tomó bastante mal.

—Vale, vale... No hace falta que te enfades.

Barret poco a poco fue calmando la risa, pero Cloud continuaba con esa sensación de rabia en el pecho. Siempre había detestado que le cuestionaran y pusieran en duda sus capacidades, como si realmente le importasen las chicas o tener una relación en general. Sólo por eso, por no querer seguirle el juego, Barret tuvo mucha suerte de no acabar recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara.

Cloud hizo un intento por desviar el tema a algo más interesante. Nanaki había sido el último miembro en unirse, por lo que apenas sabían algo de él. Al parecer Barret ya había intentado preguntarle en varias ocasiones, cuando Cloud hizo la primera pregunta.

—Pierdes el tiempo... —le susurró Barret.

—Sé poco sobre los de tu especie —dijo Cloud, ignorando la sugerencia del otro—. Es más, muchos creen que os habíais extinguido.

—Pues muchos se equivocan.

Para su sorpresa, Nanaki se mostró más receptivo en esa ocasión.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo fuiste experimento del profesor Hojo?

—Aproximadamente un año —respondió—. Por suerte quiso conservarme en condiciones óptimas, pero no por ello me trató mejor. He visto lo fácil que le es controlar mi comportamiento con un simple microchip y sabía que tarde o temprano me usaría para hacerme actuar en contra de mi voluntad.

—Te creía mejor que eso, la verdad... —soltó Barret.

—Pues dicen que poseen más inteligencia que cualquier ser humano —dijo Cloud después.

—Gracias, Cloud —agradeció Nanaki con reticencia—. No confío mucho en los humanos, sin embargo reconozco la nobleza de unos pocos. Nunca pensé que eso me ayudaría a escapar de Shin-Ra.

Poco duraron las charlas entre ellos, cosa que igual Cloud necesitó desde que salió el tema de Tifa. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, ya no por imposible, sino por todo lo que implicaría durante el viaje, que ella tuviera otro tipo de interés hacia él. Gracias a Barret, se sentía un idiota comparándose con otros hombres, los cuales jamás desaprovechaban una oportunidad como esa. Zack era la prueba de ello, pero no era él, no tenía por qué ser como él ni tampoco quería.

—Una cosa... —volvió Barret a interrumpir la tranquilidad, ya cuando estaban atravesando una ligera pendiente de la pradera—. ¿Tú también conociste a Sephiroth? Me quedé con las ganas de preguntarle a Zack antes.

—Sí, le conocí —aseguró a medida que daba el último paso hasta la cima de la cuesta—. Cuando me convertí en SOLDADO de 1ª Clase me reuní con él por primera vez. Era un hombre muy misterioso, pero cuesta pensar en lo que es ahora y lo que fue una vez.

El grupo se detuvo justo en la cima para descansar un poco de la caminata.

—La mente es impredecible —dijo Nanaki, el cual también parecía tener curiosidad al respecto—. Incluso puede cambiar al más fuerte. Me pregunto qué pudo haberle pasado.

—Es una larga historia...

—Pues cuéntanosla —pidió Barret.

—Puede que les interese también al resto —consideró mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Os lo contaré todo cuando nos reunamos en Kalm.

Barret suspiró con impaciencia, pero era lo más adecuado.

—Más te vale que la espera merezca la pena.

Finalmente, tomó la delantera del grupo, inspirado por una historia que prometía ser, cuanto menos, reveladora.

Sephiroth era su objetivo, pero las lagunas de memoria en Cloud no ayudaban a buscar un punto débil. Tal vez rememorar el recuerdo lo ayudaría a hallar respuestas.

_ii._

Todos llegaron cuando en el firmamento aparecieron las primeras estrellas de la noche.

Después de no haber encontrado más que desierto por largos kilómetros y ni un poco de sombra en mitad de un ardiente sol, Cloud y el resto entraron al pequeño pueblo de Kalm, milagrosamente rodeado de pequeños vestigios de vegetación... por el momento. Era una aldea algo solitaria, casas antiguas construidas en madera y ladrillo blanco, cuyas calles no seguían ningún patrón en concreto, otorgándole un aire mucho más acogedor.

En aquellas horas de la pronta noche, el movimiento de la calle era muy reducido excepto por los que buscaban pasar el rato en tabernas, guiados por las farolas de tenue luz. En cambio, los forasteros buscaban algo más hogareño y la posada de Evert era la única en el pueblo. Sedientos y con hambre, los tres entraron para informarse de los precios. Todo estaba por las nubes y pasar una noche con todo el resto supondría gastar todo lo poco que tenían encima, no obstante tomaron la decisión.

Tras un pequeño receso en la taberna de la posada bebiendo un poco de agua, Barret y Nanaki se quedaron esperando a los demás. Cloud, por otro lado, aprovechó ese tiempo para estar solo. No podía evitarlo, así se sentía tranquilo, renovando sus energías para el momento de la próxima reunión.

Una hora después, la llegada del resto no se hizo esperar demasiado, algo que no podía decirse de Cloud, quien llegó un rato después de que Zack, Aerith y Tifa se asentaran en la posada. Su presencia atravesando la puerta hizo que la voz de Zack se alzara sobre la de los demás:

—¡Llegas tarde, tío! —dijo con la boca llena.

—Siento haberos hecho esperar —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, si ya hemos empezado a comer sin ti —respondió Barret en las mismas circunstancias que Zack.

Cloud se aproximó a la mesa con la mirada puesta en los demás. Excepto por Nanaki, que estaba sentado en el suelo, los demás rodeaban la mesa circular entre sillas y asientos corridos, comiendo platos guisados y algo de cerveza. Aerith fue la que le prestó un pequeño lugar a su lado, en el banco, quedando algo apretado entre ella y Zack, sobre todo por él, que tenía las piernas demasiado separadas. Cloud suspiró incómodo; habría preferido una silla lo más alejada posible de ellos. No era por nada personal.

—Estábamos hablando de lo vaga que es Aerith —dijo Zack—. Ha estado tooodo el viaje subida a mis espaldas.

—¡Oye! —por detrás de la cabeza de Cloud circuló una mano veloz directa al cogote de Zack, pero por la fuerza, él también recibió un golpetazo—. ¡Oh, Cloud! ¡Perdona! Que no quería darte a ti.

Rápido, Aerith fue a abrazarle la cabeza con suavidad mientras Zack, a pesar de recibir semejante golpe, se reía de su error. De fondo, el resto lo hacía también, exceptuando a Cloud, que aún intentaba habituarse a la proximidad de sus dos amigos. Por el momento se distraía llevándose una cucharada de comida a la boca entre los incómodos cariños de Aerith.

—Pues yo también estaba cansado y Cloud ni se ha dignado a echarme una mano —le reprochó Barret con un tono bromista, evidentemente para provocar la risa de los demás.

Éstos respondieron de forma positiva, algo que atrajo un enorme bochorno en Cloud quien, tras tragarse la comida, se ocultó el rostro con hastío.

—No eres un bebé, Barret —le replicó.

Entonces Aerith sacó un grito ahogado.

—¿Quieres decir que yo sí lo soy? —dijo ella con fingida indignación.

Zack soltó una carcajada por la serie de bromas que, sin embargo, Cloud no conseguía seguir con la misma naturalidad. Sólo guardó silencio con titubeo, pensando en que de verdad había molestado a la florista.

—Mira que eres... —dijo Zack al sacudir la cabeza.

—¡Sólo bromeaba! —rectificó ella, antes de acariciar con suavidad la espalda de Cloud—. Perdona, Cloud.

Él negó con la cabeza y, justo después, Barret volvió a dirigirse al grupo entero con la boca llena:

—Bueno, voy a dejarlo claro desde ya. Sólo hemos podido pedir tres habitaciones con una cama, así que nos toca dormir en parejas.

Y como si se tratare de una competición, Aerith levantó la mano y pidió primero:

—¡Yo me pido con Nanaki!

De fondo sonó el «¿qué?» de Nanaki, que quedó totalmente desapercibido. Después siguió Zack de forma atropellada.

—¡Yo con Cloud! —dijo animado mientras pasaba el brazo alrededor de sus hombros .

Cloud se tensó de inmediato.

Tifa y Barret se miraron en ese instante y salió ella a reclamar lo suyo:

—Bien, yo me pido la cama.

Barret farfulló y el resto se rio por lo lento que fue en aquella ocasión.

Y antes de que la conversación se prolongara más en torno a un tema sin importancia, Tifa, que estaba sentada justo enfrente de Cloud, intervino con algo de seriedad. Se dirigió a él y, con un carraspeo y un par de golpes en la porcelana del plato, todos guardaron silencio.

—Por cierto, nos ha dicho Barret que querías contarnos algo sobre Sephiroth —dijo algo curiosa mientras apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa—. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu historia?

Los demás aprobaron la idea de Tifa y sus miradas se enfocaron en Cloud con expectación, provocando que éste se sintiera incómodo de nuevo. Pero qué remedio... Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablarlo, así que no le vino de sorpresa.

Asintió y dejó la cuchara junto al plato, enderezando la espalda.

—Bien... —se aclaró la garganta y pensó en cómo dar comienzo a los sucesos que, de forma automática, se presentaban en su mente—. Todo comenzó cuando me alisté en el ejército. En aquella época buscaba ser como Sephiroth, por lo que me esforcé mucho para conseguir mi rango de SOLDADO. A pesar de que sólo llegué a hacer una misión con él, nos compenetrábamos bastante bien en los entrenamientos y... Nos hicimos amigos.

Barret resopló con burla:

—¿A éso le llamas amigo?

—Quiero decir que... —Cloud se rascó tras la nuca—. Es cierto que era mayor que yo y que nunca hablaba de sí mismo, pero jamás dudé de su nobleza. Digamos que era más como un compañero de armas... Confiábamos en el otro. Hasta que un día...

El grupo no dijo nada, dándole rienda suelta para hablar.

—Después de la guerra, era el deber de SOLDADO poner bajo control cualquier resistencia que se levantara contra Shin-Ra —calló unos segundos para hacer un poco de memoria—. Éso fue hace cinco años. Yo tenía dieciséis años por aquel entonces...

_iii._

No paraba de sonar el constante golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el acorazado del furgón. No había cesado desde que penetraron en la falda de la cordillera y, según podía comprobar por la ventanilla del vehículo, seguiría así por mucho tiempo. No había manera de ver nada más allá de dos metros debido a la lluvia y a la intensa niebla; incluso el conductor se vio obligado a reducir la velocidad, pues el sendero ni siquiera se encontraba asfaltado.

Cloud llevaba un buen rato con las piernas inquietas. Hacía horas que no habían hecho un descanso y necesitaba estirarse o perdería la cabeza encerrado por más tiempo. Por el momento, permanecía sentado en su lugar del furgón, nervioso y, a diferencia de sus demás acompañantes, pasaba del cinturón de seguridad. Enfrente estaban un par de meros soldados de infantería y a su lado el renombrado SOLDADO de 1ª Clase: Sephiroth. Era la primera vez que realizaban una misión juntos y, a figurar por el conductor y los otros dos soldados, debían estar tan inquietos como él.

—Pues sí que está lloviendo fuerte... — rompió el hielo mientras miraba por la ventana.

Luego observó a sus acompañantes, que se encontraban más bien sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cloud echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aburrido, sin embargo, el soldado que tenía justo enfrente captó su atención. No se había quitado el casco en todo el viaje y el fusil ni soltarlo. Además, no parecía estar teniendo buen viaje.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —se preocupó por él.

—Sí... —respondió secamente, su voz amortiguada por el casco.

—Mareos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no te quitas el casco? —le sugirió mientras sonreía con levedad, aunque no recibió ninguna respuesta más.

Después se dirigió al otro soldado, queriendo tener el mismo detalle de prestarle interés, pero la penetrante voz de Sephiroth borró cualquier intención.

—Cloud, ¿por qué no te relajas un poco?

Sephiroth era un hombre bastante alto y con unos rasgos afilados que armonizaban muy bien con su personalidad reservada y, el mismo tiempo, de un extraño encanto. Siempre vestía con capa negra, no con el uniforme oficial del cuerpo. Sobre todo llamaba la atención la marca de SOLDADO en sus ojos verdes y su cabello de color platino, largo y lacio, semejante a la espada masamune que siempre portaba consigo. Era exactamente el ideal del ejército, el eslogan de Shin-Ra para reclutar a más gente. Y lo habían conseguido.

—Estoy deseando usar la materia nueva que me han dado —se justificó mientras se desparramaba un poco en su asiento—. Haz un esfuerzo en entenderme.

Sephiroth no pudo contener una risa en la garganta.

—Igual que un crío... —musitó con una imperceptible sonrisa a medida que se llevaba los dedos sobre la frente.

—Bueno, ¿nos vas a informar sobre la misión o no? —preguntó Cloud, ignorando su observación.

—No será una misión cualquiera.

—¡Suena bien!

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo Sephiroth mirándole con extrañeza.

Cloud se incorporó en su lugar y después se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque me uní a SOLDADO para poder ser como tú, pero cuando ascendí a 1ª Clase, la guerra ya había acabado —suspiró con decepción—. Mi gran deseo de convertirme en un héroe se esfumó con la guerra. Es por eso que siempre me presento cada vez que hay una misión como ésta. Es una manera de demostrar lo que valgo —entonces, Cloud le dirigió una intensa mirada tras un silencio corto—. Dime... ¿Qué se siente al ser un héroe?

La pregunta no pareció despertar nada en Sephiroth, que le observaba con una ceja arqueada.

—¿No estábamos hablando de la misión?

Éso le hizo percatarse de que se había ido por las ramas otra vez y se rascó la cabeza con cierta vergüenza, disculpándose.

—En fin, nos han encomendado la tarea de investigar un reactor Mako —le explicó—. ¿Es que no leíste el informe?

Cloud se encogió de hombros. De todos modos, no era la primera vez que firmaba el contrato sin leer.

—En cualquier caso, ha habido algunas denuncias por su mal funcionamiento y por la aparición de violentas criaturas. En primer lugar, nos desharemos de ellas, después buscaremos el origen del problema y lo resolveremos.

Cloud se mantuvo pensativo por el tema de los monstruos. Luego volvió a preguntar:

—¿Y dónde dices que vamos?

Sephiroth suspiró sin remedio.

—¿Ni siquiera te informas del lugar al que vas? —negó con la cabeza—. Estamos de camino a Nibelheim.

La mención del lugar puso al joven recto como una vela.

—Es ahí de donde vengo —mencionó.

—Así que tu ciudad natal, ¿eh?

De pronto, el furgón dio un repentino frenazo en mitad del camino y arrastró a Cloud hacia el soldado que tenía enfrente. De no haber apoyado una mano en el reposacabezas y aferrado la otra al agarradero a tiempo, habría salido disparado hacia el lado del conductor, o más allá.

Sephiroth chasqueó la lengua por su imprudencia, a punto de reprenderle, sin embargo, la asustada voz del conductor le hizo centrarse en lo que realmente importaba:

—Señor... Algo acaba de pasar por delante de nosotros...

Ambos SOLDADOS se miraron con preocupación.

—Debe tratarse de uno de esos monstruos —afirmó Sephiroth tras quitarse el cinturón y ponerse en pie—. Salgamos todos fuera.

Cloud hizo lo mismo y le siguió del vehículo, seguido por los otros dos soldados, quienes no parecían muy a gusto de obedecer dichas órdenes.

Fuera, la lluvia intensificada por la tormenta los empapó en cuestión de segundos. La niebla tampoco les dejaba ver mucho, pero la intuición y la experiencia de Sephiroth los condujo directos a la enorme presencia de una criatura verdosa, semejante a la que uno podía imaginar en los cuentos de hadas. Una especie de dragón que, a pesar de sus evidentes deformidades, sería una irresponsabilidad dudar de su fuerza y sus instintos de supervivencia.

No hubo palabras por parte de Sephiroth. Éste blandió su famosa Masamune y no esperó a que la infame criatura los advirtiese. Con un imposible salto, pareció volar hacia el dragón con la hoja apuntando directamente al cuello de la bestia. El filo se deslizó dentro de la dura piel como una aguja y el grito del dragón asustó a los presentes, que observaban con dificultad la batalla. No hubo posibilidad alguna para la bestia que, tras un forcejeo débil, su vida mermó a manos del SOLDADO.

«—¿Pero qué me estás contando? —se quejó Barret por lo fantástico que sonaba.

—Es cierto. La fuerza de Sephiroth es irreal —dijo Cloud, aunque los demás también se habían quedado con unas caras bastante incrédulas—. Es muchísimo más poderoso de lo que las historias cuentan de él.

—Y... ¿Cuándo es que entras tú en acción? —preguntó Aerith con curiosidad.

—¿Yo? —suspiró—. Estaba hipnotizado por las habilidades de Sephiroth. Poco después llegamos a Nibelheim...»

_iv._

Había dejado de llover poco antes de que llegaran al pueblo, justo después del mediodía, y las nubes se habían retirado tan pronto como aparecieron. El olor de la tormenta dejó su huella en las solitarias calles de Nibelheim sin asfaltar ni adoquinar. Siempre había sido así, una aldea de poco más de quinientos habitantes, perdida en la montaña y con poco interés por el cuidado urbano. Sus gentes tenían fama de ser reservados en cuanto a los extranjeros, aunque también entre sus propios vecinos. Poco se sabía sobre la naturaleza de tal actitud, pero eran desconfiados y poco habladores.

Bajo sus pies, las huellas de las botas dejaban su rastro por todo el trayecto hasta lo que parecía la entrada a Nibelheim. Ni siquiera tenían un cartel para informar del nombre del pueblo.

Sephiroth era el que encabezaba la unidad con paso firme mientras observaba con curiosidad las viejas casas de la aldea. Tejados altos, armazón de madera y paredes blancas. Éstas habían sido modernizadas con el sistema de distribución de la energía Mako, por lo que sus estructuras fueron ligeramente adornadas con transformadores y conductos de energía. Se detuvo cuando llegaron a la plaza del pozo abandonado y se volteó hacia Cloud.

—Es la primera vez que vuelves a tu hogar después de tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? —comentó Sephiroth—. Dime, ¿sientes esa nostalgia?

Una pregunta inofensiva, pero viniendo de Sephiroth resultaba extraño.

—Algo así... —respondió al adelantar sus pasos a los de su compañero para comprobar que el pueblo no había cambiado nada en tres años.

Era curioso. El recuerdo de su madre había estado presente desde que se montó en el furgón y la actual presión por tener que hacerle una visita comenzaba a intensificarse. Sabía que se alegraría mucho de volver a verle, pero él...

En ese momento, Cloud sintió un golpe de curiosidad por Sephiroth, más que nada para evitar el pensamiento de su madre.

—¿Y tú, Sephiroth? ¿De dónde eres? —preguntó conforme se giraba hacia él.

—Yo no tengo una ciudad natal —contestó bastante serio.

—Pero... ¿Y tus padres?

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a preguntar sobre su vida personal y temía estar importunando a su superior.

—Mi madre se llamaba Jenova. Murió justo cuando me dio a luz —dijo con una inquietante naturalidad—. Y mi padre... —de pronto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, casi riendo; después negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, ¿qué importa? Sigamos con lo nuestro.

De un modo u otro, Sephiroth siempre conseguía desviar el tema lejos de sí mismo, pero por alguna razón, decidió revelar pequeños detalles en esa ocasión.

Avanzó en solitario hacia la plaza mientras el par de soldados de infantería permanecían merodeando por la zona, encomendada en ellos la tarea de hacer guardia mientras Cloud y Sephiroth terminaban de asentarse. No obstante, Cloud quiso intercambiar un par de palabras con sus otros dos acompañantes, curioso por saber si se encontraban bien.

—Como no te reúnas pronto con Sephiroth, vas a tener problemas —le advirtió uno de ellos.

Ni le dejó saludarle. Cloud le restó importancia y decidió mantener una conversación con el otro, a ver si se dignaba a ser más educado.

—Hacer guardia es un rollo, ¿a que sí? —dijo para iniciar una charla, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Si te aburres, podemos practicar un poco con las armas.

Éste le respondió con la cabeza dijo con las palabras algo arrastradas:

—No tengo tiempo.

—¿Ni siquiera para practicar la posición? —preguntó Cloud mientras enderezaba la espalda y fingía llevar un fusil bajo el brazo—. Venga, quiero ver si lo haces bien.

El soldado se quiso rascar la cabeza, pero debido al casco, acabó haciendo un amago bastante ridículo. Titubeó un poco y después imitó a Cloud, manteniendo la pose hasta recibir el aprobado.

—Buen trabajo —le felicitó con una sonrisa—. Tengo un compañero en Midgar con el que siempre estoy practicando.

—¿Y es... bueno?

Cloud se cruzó de brazos, como si se pensara la respuesta.

—Se esfuerza —contestó después—. Por cierto, yo me llamo Cloud Strife, ¿y tú?

Justo en ese momento, la voz de Sephiroth se alzó entre las calles; requería ya de su presencia.

«—¡Espera un minuto! —exclamó Barret para interrumpir—. Lo que has dicho antes... Lo de la madre de Sephiroth —frunció el ceño—. Su nombre me suena. ¿No era esa cosa rara sin cabeza que guardaban en la sede de Shin-Ra?

—Así es —confirmó Cloud sin ninguna duda.

Barret comenzó a soltar improperios por la boca.

—Barret —intervino Tifa—, ¿quieres hacer el favor de dejarnos escuchar lo que Cloud tiene que decir? Ya le preguntaremos después.

—Joder, Tifa... —resopló como respuesta—. Ha sido la emoción...

—Vale... Cloud, continúa.

Entonces Aerith no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

—¿Hubo reunión de amigos de la infancia? —miró a Tifa y a Cloud repetidas veces, ilusionada.

Cloud, sin embargo, reaccionó un poco indiferente.

—Bueno... Confieso que me sorprendí bastante cuando vi a Tifa —dijo al rememorarlo y después continuó con la historia—. El pueblo estaba muy tranquilo. Todos debían estar resguardándose en casa, asustados de los monstruos, pero luego comprendí que más bien lo estaban de nosotros...»

_v._

Cloud se reunió poco después con Sephiroth, que no dejaba de contemplar los hogares como si en sus paredes pudiese leer lo que acontecía allí.

—¿No lo hueles? —preguntó Sephiroth.

Él olió a conciencia, pero no captó nada raro.

—No sé... ¿A agua estancada?

—No —se giró hacia Cloud y le miró con cierta dureza—. Me refiero a Mako. La energía se derrocha por aquí.

No hizo la pregunta, pero Cloud se cuestionaba cómo era capaz de oler algo así.

—Bien, visitaremos el reactor mañana al amanecer. Todo lo que necesitamos es crear un puesto de vigilancia allí, así que —sentenció Sephiroth mientras se dirigía a los dos soldados de infantería— vosotros dos, descansad. Tú podrías aprovechar y visitar a tus familiares y amigos. Y... por favor, asegúrate de que te vas a dormir pronto.

Sephiroth, poco después, desapareció por la puerta de la posada, dejando a Cloud y al resto de los soldados campar a sus anchas. Justo en ese instante apareció un joven muy apurado que corría desde el otro lado de la calle. Al llegar a su posición, se detuvo entre jadeos, sujetando firmemente su cámara de fotos.

Ahora que lo tenía cerca, se acordó de él: era uno de los amigos de Tifa y suponía que lo seguía siendo.

—¿Está Sephiroth por aquí? He oído que acaba de llegar y querría inmortalizar este momento para el periódico local —dijo.

—Ahora se ha ido a descansar —le respondió con los brazos cruzados y sonrió para proponerle otra alternativa—. Pero puedes echarme una foto a mí si quieres.

—Perdona... No tomo fotos a don nadies —dicho comentario le sentó bastante mal a Cloud, aunque poco después la expresión del periodista cambió al fijarse mejor en él—. Espera... ¿Tú no eres Cloud? Vaya, así que al final llegaste a entrar al ejército... Madre mía —sonrió levemente—. Se te ve muy bien.

Pero sus elogios no le hicieron sentir mejor.

—¿Entonces me harás esa foto? —le pidió de nuevo.

—¡Por supuesto! —asintió—. Te la haré con Sephiroth cuando aparezca.

Con ello se conformó y, al momento de despedirse de él y dirigirse a dar un paseo por el pueblo, vio justo al lado suyo a uno de los soldados tropezar con una piedra traicionera.

—Hey, que te caes —aguantó algo la risa y se acercó para comprobar que estaba bien—. Se te nota nervioso.

—Nunca sabes cuándo puede aparecer un monstruo —confesó el soldado, algo que provocó que Cloud se encogiera de hombros.

—No te preocupes. Para eso estamos los SOLDADOS de 1ª Clase —se golpeó el pecho.

—Ya... No vayas a perder tu oportunidad de convertirte en un héroe.

Cloud no supo cómo tomarse ese comentario, pero antes de querer preguntar, el soldado se esfumó en dirección a la posada. En ese momento, un hombre ya entrado en años caminó directo a él. Su expresión no era muy amigable en el instante en el que se detuvo frente a él.

—Eres de Shin-Ra, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó sin más.

—Sois todos unos creídos... —se le quejó, como si realmente tuviese algún tipo de autoridad sobre la corporación—. Puede que la empresa os haya mandado aquí, pero éso no quiere decir que yo lo haya autorizado.

Ante la mención de ello, Cloud supo rápidamente de quien se trataba. Gruñón, despectivo, desconfiado... Tres años eran pocos, pero había cambiado mucho desde entonces; era el alcalde de Nibelheim... y el padre de Tifa. De todos, él era al que menos tenía ganas de ver.

—Un momento... ¿Cloud? —habría preferido que no lo hubiese reconocido, pero ya era tarde—. Escúchame bien. No te acerques a mi hija. No necesitamos que nadie de Shin-Ra venga a protegernos. ¡Acabad lo que tengáis que hacer e idos!

«—Luego me pasé por casa, pero éso no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió hace cinco años, de modo que...

—¡Espera! Quiero saber cómo fue —le interrumpió Barret con interés.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó Aerith desde su lado—. No pasabas por allí desde hacía tiempo, ¿no? Seguro que fue un recibimiento súper emotivo.

Cloud suspiró.

—No te pongas así —insistió Barret—. Cuéntanos más. Viste a tu familia y...

Con la presión que recibía del grupo, tuvo muy difícil negarse. Ni siquiera Nanaki, Zack o Tifa salieron en su defensa.

—Bueno... Eh... —se frotó la nariz mientras fruncía el ceño—. No sé si podría llamarse familia debido a que mi padre murió de enfermedad cuando apenas tenía tres años y yo era hijo único. Es por eso que mi madre y yo vivíamos solos en casa. No tenía abuelos, tampoco tíos o primos... —les explicó, sin querer despertar la compasión de los demás, pues esos detalles nunca fueron su preocupación—. El caso es que aquel día fui a ver a mi madre.

—¿Y cómo era ella? —preguntó Aerith—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Pues... Se llamaba Evelyn. Era una mujer muy enérgica. Siempre sacaba fuerzas para todo, para ayudarme en lo que necesitase y me cuidaba muy bien... Se bastaba bien sola, por eso no me preocupé cuando abandoné Nibelheim. Sin embargo, podía llegar a ser demasiado cariñosa y sobreprotectora.»

_vi._

Cloud suspiró hondo frente a la entrada de su casa. Se frotó levemente la cara y agachó la mirada un instante antes de usar sus viejas llaves para entrar. Para tener una madre bastante radiante, su hogar siempre había tenido un aire algo lúgubre y antiguo, como si los años no pasaran dentro de sus paredes. A cada paso que daba por el recibidor, más consciente era de que todo continuaba como lo había dejado en esos tres años. Su vieja casa, decorada con cuadros viejos, muebles pasados de moda y una moqueta bastante desgastada. La ausencia de ruido le hizo pensar que su madre no se encontraba allí, pero la llamó para comprobarlo.

—¿Mamá?

Sonó su voz con mucha suavidad en mitad del pasillo que conducía hacia la sala de estar. Cuando fue a doblar la esquina, se encontró de cara con ella.

—¡Cloud! —exclamó su madre con emoción y, con las primeras lágrimas surcando sus ojos, se lanzó a abrazarle sin demora—. ¡Pero qué sorpresas me das!

—Hola, mamá...

Él se mostró algo renuente, pero no le negó ese abrazo que tanto le debía. A pesar de que no sentía la misma emoción, podía sentir la alegría de ella, cosa que igual le hacía sentir bien.

—¿Cómo es que has venido? No me dijiste nada —comentó mientras se separaba de él para observarle con atención, pero sin soltar sus hombros.

Cloud aprovechó también para apreciarla. Seguía exactamente como la recordaba. Mismo brillo en sus ojos, su entusiasmo y, sobre todo, sintiendo el mismo cariño por él. Debía sentirse afortunado, pero aún así...

—Ya... Quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Aquéllo sacó una amplia sonrisa en su madre, aunque fue por cumplir con su obligación como hijo.

—Anda, ven. Déjame que te vea.

Le agarró de las muñecas y lo arrastró a la sala de estar, por cuya ventana entraba una buena cantidad de luz.

Cloud se estaba haciendo todo un hombre. Eran detalles que él había pasado desapercibidos, pero su madre no dejó de señalar: su altura, la musculatura, el tono de su voz... incluso su aspecto. No podía estar más orgullosa.

—Pero qué guapo estás —no había dejado de sonreír y tocarle en todo el rato; seguía sin creerse que estaba allí o siquiera fuese él—. ¿Éste es el uniforme de SOLDADO?

—Mamá, yo...

«Había algo que quería confesar, pero ahora no recuerdo el qué.»

A partir de ahí el recuerdo era bastante borroso. Cloud lo enlazó con el sueño que tuvo sobre su madre días atrás, al fin situándolo en el tiempo. Seguido de aquel, vino uno más. Sus recuerdos se desplazaron a una noche, durante la cena. Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina y ella le había preparado su comida favorita en honor a su llegada: guiso de ternera, patata, verduras y extra de especias. Era un plato típico del pueblo que a muy pocos gustaba.

—¿Comes bien por allí? —preguntó sin despegar la atención de su hijo.

—Si, la compañía siempre está pendiente de nosotros.

Era su obligación invertir al máximo en sus soldados.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo algo incrédula—. Creo recordar que no sabes cocinar.

El silencio se formó entre ellos cuando Cloud dejó de comer. No dejaba de mirar el plato. Su madre, por otro lado, suspiró con profundidad al notar un cambio en su actitud.

—Estaba tan preocupada por cómo debías estar en Midgar... Apenas me escribes y, cuando lo haces, nunca me cuentas suficiente. ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando?

«Cloud comenzó a sentir una dolorosa presión en el pecho provocada por la preocupación de su madre. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y una mano acabó sobre la frente, trayendo a la memoria retazos inconexos del pasado. Su madre la protagonista de todos ellos, recordándole el profundo amor que profesaba hacia él:

_¿Cloud...?_

_Sabes, Cloud..._

_¿No es así, Cloud?_

_Siempre seré tu madre..._

Desde que se alistó en el ejército, comenzó a pensar que era una pesada, el origen de su ineptitud, la causante de que no hubiera madurado lo suficiente y a tiempo. Fue por ello que comenzó a despreciar sus muestras de cariño y preocupación. Si había evitado responder a sus cartas fue porque no lo consideraba importante. Por eso tardó tanto en visitarla hasta que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Cualquier pensamiento positivo o afecto que tuvo hacia su madre se esfumó en el primer instante en que puso un pie en Midgar y todas las dificultades que se presentaron a partir de ese día se las atribuyó a ella. Pero lo cierto era que acababa de darse cuenta de que fue un idiota y que la echaba de menos. Mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Se sintió temblar en su asiento, la voz quebrándose sin previo aviso y sus ojos enrojeciéndose ligeramente. Antes de que pudiera ir a más, Cloud detuvo la narración mientras sacudía la cabeza.

«No quiero hablar más de esto.»

—No recuerdo mucho más... —mintió Cloud cuando creyó recuperar la compostura—. Creo que he contado todo sobre mi madre.

Barret abucheó, decepcionado.

—Está bien, Cloud —asintió Aerith con una sonrisa y volvió a acariciar su espalda.

Además, le ofreció un poco de agua, agua que Cloud se bebió de un largo trago. Después continuó por donde se había quedado, al menos a partir de lo más interesante.»

_vii._

Marchó a la posada para reunirse con Sephiroth. El recepcionista le informó de la habitación en la que se hospedaban los demás y subió a la planta superior. Rápidamente le encontró en el pasillo, con las manos detrás de la espalda y observando por el gran ventanal. En esos momentos solía ser difícil sacarle de sus pensamientos y muy pocas veces los compartía. Además, debía admitir que Sephiroth se encontraba especialmente extraño ese día.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó Cloud conforme se aproximaba hasta él.

—Este lugar... —dijo pensativo, sin despegar la mirada del paisaje exterior—. Es como si ya hubiese estado aquí antes.

Cloud se cruzó de brazos después de mirar también por la ventana. Desde allí, se podía ver la cara norte del pueblo, apenas unas cuatro casas más y la imperiosa mansión abandonada de Shin-Ra, todas bañadas por el color anaranjado del ocaso.

—Seguro que son tus imaginaciones o que recientemente viste algún folleto turístico con imágenes del pueblo —se encogió de hombros.

En respuesta, Sephiroth prensó los labios y se giró hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—Saldremos pronto por la mañana —le advirtió—. He contratado a una guía para que nos conduzca directamente al reactor Mako. Demasiado joven quizás, pero he oído que es muy competente.

—¿Y es guapa también?

Sephiroth chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa y giró la cabeza para ver a Cloud.

—Deberías irte a dormir ya. No pienso ser yo el que te levante.

Tras eso, se separaron para descansar llegada la noche. Cloud fue el que regresó a casa para dormir, mientras el resto lo hizo en la misma posada. Fue una noche que pasó inadvertida y que recordaba cansada e incómoda, como si no terminara de convencerle aquella misión. Apenas pudo dormir esa noche.

Al día siguiente, despertó tarde a la cita con los demás. Apurado, se preparó y salió con el desayuno en la boca. Tuvo que correr a toda prisa a la salida norte del pueblo, justo donde quedaba la antigua mansión; aquel era el punto de reunión antes de salir en dirección al reactor. Allí se encontraban sus compañeros, esperándole o más bien esperando a la guía. Mientras tanto, se había formado un incómodo silencio entre los presentes, animado sobre todo por el padre de Tifa, que no dejaba de refunfuñar a cada segundo.

Poco después llegó la guía a paso ligero. Una adolescente de cabello oscuro y largo, preparada para un viaje por los sinuosos caminos del monte. Nada más reunirse con ellos, el alcalde se dirigió a Sephiroth de un modo muy amenazante.

—Escúchame, Sephiroth —espetó—. Como le ocurra algo...

—Confíe en mí —respondió con calma, sin rebajarse al nivel del otro.

Después, la guía intervino en la conversación:

—Estaré bien, papá —dijo con seguridad—. Tendré a dos SOLDADOS acompañándome.

En ese momento, Cloud la reconoció. ¿Aquella chica era Tifa? Después de tres años se veía tan cambiada... Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su complexión. Se notaba que había estado haciendo bastante ejercicio y lo más sorprendente era que los acompañaría hasta el reactor Mako.

—Muy bien —dijo ella mientras se dirigía a ellos—. Me llamo Tifa, encantada.

Cloud aún no salía de su asombro. Dio un par de pasos al frente y se acercó a ella.

—Tifa, ¿vas a ser nuestra guía? —dijo, no muy convencido.

—Así es —asintió ella—. He conseguido ser la más capacitada para este trabajo.

—Es peligroso —le advirtió Cloud—. No puedo dejar que te involucres en esto.

Sephiroth se vio obligado a interceder en la conversación.

—Deja de hacerte el héroe todo el tiempo —reprendió su actitud—. Si ha llegado hasta aquí es porque es capaz de llevar la situación sola.

Tras rascarse la nuca, Cloud suspiró y admitió sus palabras. Aún así, no dejaba de estar preocupado.

Antes de que se dispusieran a emprender su camino hacia el monte, el periodista del día anterior les interrumpió educadamente:

—Perdone, señor Sephiroth —dijo algo amedrentado—. ¿Podría dejarme tomarle una foto? Tifa, tú también puedes posar.

Ambos se acercaron para hacer la instantánea y Cloud, según la conversación que tuvo con él, también se aproximó a ellos. El periodista, con la cámara en mano, se colocó en el ángulo perfecto para que la mansión Shin-Ra quedara justo detrás de ellos. Se agachó un poco para que la imagen quedara encuadrada en el objetivo y lanzó el flash de inmediato.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció contento—. Os daré una copia cuando revele el carrete.

Sephiroth se retiró tan pronto la fotografía fue tomada. Cloud intuyó que estaba harto de ser una figura pública.

Finalmente, el grupo inició su marcha por el desértico camino que se abría a su paso.

Shin-Ra construyó el reactor Mako en el Monte Nibel. Siempre soplaba un penetrante frío proveniente de las montañas y durante aquel día no fue distinto. Según había oído del dependiente del hostal, el número de bestias habían aumentado en el último año. Parecía ser la única razón que empezó a preocuparles de verdad, pues cuando los árboles del monte empezaron a morir años atrás y los animales autóctonos a desaparecer nunca le dieron importancia, seguramente por las comodidades que la energía Mako les proporcionaba. Nadie estaba dispuesto a sacrificar el bienestar por el medio ambiente. Por aquel entonces, Cloud aún era muy joven y jamás guardó un solo recuerdo de cómo fue el paisaje local antes.

Por esa misma razón, mientras caminaban por el arenoso sendero del monte, sólo se contemplaba un paisaje muerto de roca caliza en estado de erosión. El aumento de la temperatura con el extremo frío del invierno había acelerado la descomposición del terreno, por lo que aquel lugar se había vuelto muy peligroso.

Tifa los guiaba por los lugares más seguros del paraje, los que coincidían con un suelo más firme y la ausencia de criaturas. Más adelante, se vieron interrumpidos por un enorme precipicio por el que atravesaba un largo puente colgante. La joven se detuvo al inicio de éste y advirtió a sus acompañantes:

—A partir de aquí la cosa se complica bastante y puede ser muy peligroso —se giró hacia ellos—. Seguidme.

Inició el trayecto por el puente, marcando un ritmo lento para que éste aguantara el movimiento del viento y el peso de los que la seguían. Sin embargo, cuando por fin atravesaron más de la mitad del camino, no contaron con el repentino soplo de aire proveniente de las montañas, el cual hizo balancear el puente con agresividad.

—¡Agarraos bien! —les ordenó Tifa.

Y funcionó, pero a costa de que el puente se desprendiera del extremo posterior violentamente. Las cuerdas se soltaron y el grupo fue balanceado hacia el lado contrario del precipicio hasta chocar con su superficie. Tifa y Sephiroth consiguieron trepar por los tablones de madera del puente hasta el borde. Cloud, en cambio, se encontró más abajo, advertido por los gimoteos del otro soldado que, por suerte, su fusil se había enganchado entre la madera y las cuerdas. No dudó y se prestó a ayudarle. Bajó lo suficiente para tenderle una mano y se la agarró cuando la tuvo en contacto.

—Te tengo.

Lo ayudó a afianzarse a los tablones y ambos subieron hasta el borde del acantilado. Allí estaban Tifa y Sephiroth esperándoles.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Cloud al soldado asustado.

Éste asintió tembloroso mientras se apresuraba a recolocarse mejor el casco.

—Parece que todos lo estamos —dijo Sephiroth, quien observaba frente a ellos una serie de caminos que se dirigían a varias aperturas en la roca—. ¿Y hacia dónde vamos ahora?

—Las cuevas que ves están conectadas entre sí. Para que se entienda mejor, se puede comparar a una colonia de hormigas —Tifa observó al resto y se percató de algo—. Espera, ¿no éramos cinco?

—L-lo vi caer cuando el puente se rompió —dijo el soldado con voz trémula.

Sephiroth suspiró y terminó negando con la cabeza.

—Puede que suene insensible, pero no tenemos tiempo para comprobar si sigue vivo o no —dicho aquéllo, Cloud se sintió bastante mal—. Tenemos que seguir adelante.

Ahora, con un integrante menos entre ellos, siguieron los pasos de Tifa al interior de la roca. En el interior apenas se distinguía algo por la poca claridad que llegaba del exterior, pero la guía no parecía perder en ningún momento su orientación. Avisaba de los obstáculos y explicaba un poco la formación de aquel lugar. Cloud se limitó a seguirles y a cuidar del soldado que de vez en cuando se quedaba un poco atrás. Conforme más avanzaban, más cargado se encontraba el ambiente debido a la humedad.

La apertura de la cueva se divisó a pocos metros de ellos y los condujo a una cámara iluminada por un agujero que conectaba con el exterior y también por un brillo desconocido. Éste último procedía de una estalagmita, formada por un material reflectante. Era por ello que la cámara se veía decorada por infinidad de colores.

Se detuvieron allí para echar un vistazo. Sobre todo el soldado era el que se veía más curioso al respecto.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Cloud, que no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro.

—La llamamos 'la cueva arco iris' —respondió Tifa mientras se aproximaba a la estalagmita—. Se desconoce qué es lo que produce tantos colores.

Sephiroth la acompañó para inspeccionar la misma zona.

—Debe ser por la energía Mako —dedujo él—. Esta montaña rebosa de dicha energía, la razón por la que el reactor fue construido aquí.

—¿Y ésto qué es? —preguntó el soldado de repente, señalando la estalagmita.

—Un manantial de Mako —explicó Sephiroth—. Un milagro de la naturaleza.

—Es muy bonito... —opinó Tifa y Cloud no le quitaba razón—. Pero si el reactor sigue absorbiendo la energía, este manantial se secará también, ¿verdad?

—Así es —continuó con la explicación—. Cuando se condensa la energía Mako, se produce la materia. Es también una de las funciones que tienen los reactores —se inclinó para observar mejor el mineral—. Sin embargo, aunque es muy raro, también es posible encontrarla de manera natural.

Se creó un pequeño silencio entre ellos, algo que aprovechó Cloud para hacer otra pregunta.

—Puede que ésto no venga al caso, pero... ¿Cómo es posible que haciendo uso de la materia podamos producir energías mágicas?

Sephiroth pareció alegrarse de que Cloud le hiciese esa pregunta.

—La materia alberga en su interior el conocimiento y la sabiduría de los Ancianos. De ese modo, ese conocimiento interactúa a través de nosotros y del planeta —explicó brevemente.

—Así que es aquí donde se encuentra el conocimiento de los Ancianos... —Tifa dijo para sí misma.

—Cualquiera con un poco de materia puede usar libremente ese poder. Muchos lo llaman «magia», pero lo cierto es que se puede explicar con mucha facilidad con los datos correspondientes.

Cloud nunca había escuchado hablar de nada parecido, ni siquiera en su adiestramiento. Podría tratarse de una hipótesis, pues el asunto de los Ancianos seguía siendo una leyenda sin demostrar.

—Magia... —musitó—. Es un poder muy misterioso.

De pronto, Sephiroth comenzó a reír como pocas veces le había visto. Tanto sorprendió, que Tifa y el soldado alzaron la mirada, estupefactos.

—¿Es que he dicho algo gracioso? —preguntó Cloud cruzándose de brazos.

—Una vez un hombre me dijo que nunca usara términos poco científicos como «poder misterioso» —dijo, relajando la risa—. Aún recuerdo lo enfadado que se puso aquella vez.

—¿Y quién era ése?

—El  _profesor_  Hojo, de Shin-Ra Inc. Un hombre inexperto que fue asignado para asumir el puesto de un gran científico. Era una masa andante de complejos, así que puedes imaginar la envidia que le tenía.

No permanecieron allí por más tiempo. Alentados por Sephiroth, Tifa los condujo por el único camino que los separaba del llano donde fue construido el reactor Mako. Nada más salir de la cueva, sólo les faltaba caminar el trecho de terreno hasta las escaleras de la construcción metálica. Cloud lo contempló con disgusto. Y pensar que aquéllo era la causa de que los habitantes Nibelheim viviesen mejor... Incluso cuando el paisaje se encontraba muerto, el reactor seguía contradiciendo la naturaleza con su aspecto frío y desolado.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo Tifa mientras daba los últimos pasos al reactor.

Mostró su intención de subir las escaleras, algo que Cloud detuvo al agarrar su brazo.

—Tifa, tú te esperas aquí —le pidió.

Ella respondió y se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, torciendo el gesto.

—Yo también quiero ver qué hay dentro —espetó Tifa—. Tengo derecho a saber cuál es la razón de lo que está pasando.

Cloud no sabía el modo de insistir. Por fortuna, Sephiroth intervino en la disputa.

—Sólo el personal autorizado puede entrar —le explicó—. Este lugar está lleno de secretos industriales de la corporación.

—¡Pero...!

Sephiroth se acercó al soldado de infantería y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Vigila a la chica —le susurró y el soldado asintió.

Acto seguido, Sephiroth comenzó a subir las escaleras acompañado de Cloud. El soldado, por otro lado, bloqueó el acceso de las escaleras con fusil en mano. Tifa resopló enojada, cediendo a regañadientes, y se quedó merodeando por la zona.

Gracias a sus identificadores, ambos penetraron en el interior del reactor, directos a la sala de máquinas donde podrían localizar el problema con toda probabilidad. Todos los reactores construidos alrededor del mundo funcionaban automáticamente. Esa era la razón por la que no había nadie trabajando allí y, cuando se daba un caso como aquel, era necesario enviar al personal de Shin-Ra para resolver los problemas que requerían atención humana.

Cloud siguió los pasos de Sephiroth después de atravesar una serie de dependencias reservadas al almacenamiento de energía y la sala de máquinas.

—Oye, creo nos hemos saltado la habitación...

—Ya sé dónde está el problema.

Y como si estuviese seguro de dónde provenía, Sephiroth lo condujo hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los condensadores de energía. Era una sala de iluminación rojiza, llena de cápsulas de condensación ordenadas en una serie de filas que ascendían hasta una segunda puerta más.

Cloud permaneció abajo y permitió que fuera Sephiroth el que inspeccionara el lugar. Siendo él quien tenía más experiencia y poseía más sabiduría, no quería poner la mano en ningún botón o conducto sin tener ni idea. Tras realizar una serie de inspecciones en los conductos de las cápsulas, Sephiroth se vio atraído por la puerta que había en lo más alto. Cloud le siguió y, conforme más se acercaba, más visible era la la placa sobre su puerta. En ésta se leía el nombre de Jenova. Sephiroth trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba bloqueada.

—No creo que se vaya a abrir —dijo Cloud mientras releía la placa—. ¿Jenova no era el nombre de tu madre?

No obstante, Sephiroth no respondió a su pregunta. Sólo se dio media vuelta y volvió a descender las escaleras hasta el panel de control de aquella sala. Cloud le siguió, confuso.

—Ésta es la razón del mal funcionamiento del reactor —explicó mientras contemplaba en la pantalla un aviso de la rotura de un conducto—. ¿Lo ves? —le señaló a Cloud la zona exacta—. Este conducto tiene una fuga. Cloud, ve y cierra la válvula.

Obedeció y dio con la válvula que suministraba energía Mako a todos los condensadores de la sala. La cerró y, con ello, el problema de la fuga se resolvió. Con eso bastaría para que el índice de monstruos disminuyera con el tiempo.

—No entiendo cómo ha podido romperse —expresó Sephiroth su duda.

Éste se acercó a la cápsula donde había encontrado la rotura y echó un vistazo al interior en busca de una explicación. Sin embargo, sólo halló más preguntas, aunque era difícil intuir su estado con sólo mirarle a la cara.

—¿Ves algo extraño? —preguntó Cloud, que se mantenía de pie, a su lado.

Pero Sephiroth se limitó a suspirar.

—Hojo... —pronunció aquel nombre con decepción—. Ni aún haciendo ésto llegarás a estar a la altura del profesor Gast.

—Sigo sin enterarme.

Cloud se cruzó de brazos y Sephiroth señaló las cápsulas para explicárselo con más detalle:

—Éste es el lugar donde la energía Mako es condensada y solidificada, al menos cuando la maquinaria trabaja correctamente —le miró—. Ahora bien, ¿en qué se convierte la energía Mako cuando se acelera su condensación?

Pensando en la respuesta, Cloud frunció el ceño y, cuando dio con ella, chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Ah, sí! Se convierte en materia.

—Normalmente es lo que ocurre, sí —continuó con su explicación—. Pero Hojo colocó algo más en las cápsulas... Echa un vistazo por la ventanilla.

Cloud le miró extrañado y, tras encogerse de hombros, hizo lo que le pidió. En su interior distinguió la silueta de un humano, o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Se separó de la ventana horrorizado, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—¡¿Qué cojones... es éso?!

—Miembros regulares de SOLDADO que han sido rociados con Mako —dijo Sephiroth que, tras ver el horror en el rostro de Cloud, trató de calmarlo—. Tu caso ha sido diferente al de estos, por éso no has llegado a desarrollar malformaciones. No es lo mismo exponerte a la radiación de Mako que bañarte literalmente en ella.

Lo cierto es que éso no le hacía sentir mejor. Más bien todo lo contrario.

—Sin embargo, estos miembros de SOLDADO no parecen ser experimentos fallidos —Sephiroth se mostró pensativo—. Hay algo voluntario en todo esto. Su aspecto está lejos de ser humano, no obstante es difícil decir qué son.

Cloud jamás habría imaginado que Shin-Ra permitiese la experimentación con humanos, pero a esas alturas no sabía por qué le sorprendía.

—Parecen monstruos —sugirió Cloud, incapaz de quitarse la imagen de la cabeza.

—Diría que también —coincidió, regresando la mirada a la cápsula que había visto—. Y es precisamente Hojo el que está creando todos estos seres. Organismos mutados con energía Mako, éso son.

Pero había algo extraño en todo ello. Si aquellos miembros de SOLDADO eran de tipo regular, tal y como había expresado Sephiroth... La duda surgió y Cloud no pudo más que manifestarla.

—Espera —se dirigió a Sephiroth—. Has dicho que estos SOLDADOS no son mi caso, que yo he recibido otro tipo de exposición. ¿Éso quiere decir que tú eres distinto?

La cuestión parecía muy sencilla, sin embargo la duda se implantó en Sephiroth como una dolorosa espina. Cloud lo observó, incapaz de decir si realmente se encontraba allí ahora. Tenía la mirada perdida y, durante largos segundos, ninguno de los dos articuló palabra.

—¿Sephiroth...? —comenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Te encuentras...?

—No puede ser...

De repente, Sephiroth desenfundó su espada y comenzó a golpear su acero contra la cápsula. Cloud se vio obligado a apartarse para guardarse de sus mortales estocadas. Su fuerza estaba consiguiendo penetrar en el acorazado, lo que demostraba que algo le estaba atormentando de verdad.

—¿También fui creado de esta manera? ¿Soy como estos monstruos?

—Sephiroth... —volvió a llamarle, no sabiendo muy bien cómo hacerle recuperar su seguridad.

«Jamás quise decir eso.»

Parecían cuestiones retóricas, pero la verdad era que, entre la incapacidad actual de Sephiroth para escuchar y la incompetencia de Cloud, la situación cada vez se volvía más insostenible.

—¡Lo has visto! —gritó Sephiroth, ejerciendo más y más fuerza contra el armazón por cada palabra que soltaba—. ¡Todos... eran humanos!

—¿Humanos? ¡Ni de coña! ¡Ya no lo son!

Pero sus palabras caían en saco roto mientras las estocadas de Sephiroth poco a poco iban perdiendo fuerza.

—Desde que era un niño, siempre me sentí diferente a los demás —confesó una vez consiguió controlar la rabia—. Sabía que era especial en cierto sentido, pero no así...

En ese momento, un extraño ruido proveniente de una cápsula lejana llamó la atención de los dos. El gas de su interior comenzó a liberarse como si se tratara de una olla a presión, hecho que hizo saltar por los aires la puerta. El líquido y el gas salieron para dejar al descubierto un humano en proceso de mutación. Apenas pudiendo realizar un movimiento, sólo se escuchaba su tétrico alarido.

« _¿Soy humano?_  No comprendí del todo qué era lo que Sephiroth quiso decir en ese momento. Yo estaba más impresionado por el hecho de que Shin-Ra estuviese creando monstruos.»

_viii._

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la historia de Cloud. Sobre todo Aerith y Barret no salían de su asombro.

—¡Joder! Cuanto más oigo, más odio a Shin-Ra —espetó Barret casi dando un golpe contra la mesa.

—¿Quién iba a imaginar que el reactor Mako guardaba un secreto así? —suspiró Tifa.

—Éso explica el incremento de monstruos en los últimos años —intervino después Nanaki—. Deberíamos seguir escuchando a Cloud, ¿no crees, Barret?

—¿Pero es que estabas escuchando? —resopló—. ¡No sé qué he dicho ahora!

Entonces Aerith se giró hacia Cloud y le prestó todo su interés.

—¿Estás cansado?

Cloud se encogió de hombros, no muy seguro de su propia respuesta.

—Tengo más que contar, pero necesito un momento para organizar mis ideas.

—Y bien que haces —dijo Zack al fin, después de haber estado callado durante toda la narración de la historia.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de no recordar nada en absoluto de él, era muy impropio de Zack no decir algo en grupo, menos cuando era un tema al que podía aportar.

Éste se levantó de su lado y, con un sonrisa algo forzada, le hizo un gesto a Cloud para que le siguiera, sin embargo, Tifa se adelantó a su respuesta. Ella también se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia Zack:

—Zack, ¿me acompañas a tomar el aire?

Él se quedó mirando a Tifa y después a Cloud, dudando un poco.

—Sí, claro... —dijo algo serio.

Los dos abandonaron la taberna, lo que formó un extraño silencio entre el resto. Se miraron entre sí mientras Cloud aprovechaba la ausencia de Zack para sentarse más a sus anchas. Barret no tardó en comentar sobre ello:

—¿Lo ves, Cloud? —señaló con el pulgar la dirección que habían tomado Tifa y Zack—. Te digo yo que esos dos se traen algo entre manos y no es nada bueno.

—¿Otra vez estás con eso? —suspiró Nanaki sin remedio.

—Calla, Nanaki —dijo bruscamente—. Que tú no entiendes del cortejo humano.

Ante aquella respuesta, Cloud se llevó una mano a la cara.

—Espera, espera —repitió Aerith de forma atropellada y, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, se inclinó hacia Barret con todo el interés del mundo—. ¡¿Cortejo?! ¡¿Dónde, cuándo, cómo?!

Cloud se encogió sobre sí mismo y echó la espalda hacia atrás, fingiendo que con él no iba la cosa. ¿Cómo podía estar tan emocionada? Le había asustado que Barret sacara el tema, sabiendo sobre los sentimientos de Aerith hacia Zack y viceversa, pero al parecer sí era cierto que ya quedó en el pasado.

—¡Pues tú sabrás mejor! —exclamó Barret—. Que has estado todo el viaje con Zack y Tifa... Dinos, ¿se ha portado bien el soldadito o no?

Y aunque se tapaba con una mano la cara, no quería decir que no estaba prestando atención. De hecho, no dejaba de mirar de soslayo. Entonces coincidió con que Barret le miraba fijamente y sonreía con malicia. Cómo se notaba que llevaba todo el día buscando el momento perfecto para sacar el tema.

—¡Oh...! ¿Lo dices porque Zack es un ligón? —dijo entre una risilla, tapándose los labios—. A ver... Ha sido lo de siempre —explicó como si se lo supiera ya de memoria—. Ya sabéis, comentario por allí, postureo por allá... En fin, no ha sido nada que ya no hayamos visto antes. Se le acaban las ideas.

Y Barret, por alguna razón, se vio bastante aliviado.

—Es decir, que el chaval no tiene ninguna posibilidad... —dijo tranquilo antes de dirigirse a Cloud—. ¿Has oído? Sigues teniendo vía libre con Tifa.

Cloud acabó aún más encogido por la vergüenza.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Te gusta Tifa, Cloud?! —exclamó Aerith al girarse hacia él, totalmente emocionada.

Ante la acusación, se vio obligado a dar la cara.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —respondió bruscamente, oscilando su mirada entre ella y Barret—. ¡No deja de inventarse cosas!

—Ah... ¡Míralo, pero si se ha puesto tan rojo como Nanaki! —se burló Barret con una carcajada.

—¿Y ahora por qué me metes a mí en eso? —preguntó él con pesadez.

—¡Barret, no te pases! —interrumpió Aerith, pero ella tampoco podía controlar la risa.

Todo aquéllo dio lugar a que Cloud se girara en su asiento para darles la espalda y pretender que así se aburrieran de hablar de ello. Aerith, en cambio, quiso compensarle con una disculpa al inclinarse hacia él y hablarle con tranquilidad:

—Cloud, no te enfades...

No le apetecía hablar en esos momentos, demasiado avergonzado por las insinuaciones y sus juegos. No estaba enfadado, no del todo, sólo no comprendía por qué se divertían a su costa. Cloud suspiró con pesadez y recuperó la compostura con un gesto bastante fatigado; tampoco quería verse como un inmaduro.

—No estoy enfadado... —se dignó a responder.

—¿Seguro...?

En ese momento, Nanaki intervino por Cloud, seguramente por la cara que traía.

—Deberías salir a que te dé el aire —le sugirió—. Aún tienes que contarnos más, ¿verdad?

—Cierto... —se frotó la mejilla con una mano y se levantó de su asiento—. Dadme un momento.

Cloud salió de la taberna, agradeciendo el fresco de la noche y su silencio. Estar dentro le saturó, sobre todo cuando los demás no paraban de hablar alto y sobre temas que no venían al caso. Exhaló más relajado y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores de la posada. Se suponía que debía pensar en otra cosa, pero la conversación de antes lo tenía algo crispado. ¿Gustarle Tifa? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa conclusión tan estúpida?

Antes de doblar la esquina a la siguiente calle, escuchó en la distancia las voces de sus amigos. Desde su posición no captaba con claridad, pero lo suficiente como para saber que no estaban teniendo una charla agradable.

—Deberíamos decírselo —se le escuchó decir a Zack.

Pero ella no respondió todavía, no hasta que sacudió la cabeza.

—No le vas a decir nada, ni a él ni a nadie. ¿No ves que éso le va a confundir más?

—Tifa...

Pero ella le interrumpió antes de que soltara una excusa.

—Prométeme que guardarás el secreto —le exigió con dureza—. Al menos hasta que comprendamos qué pasó.

—...

—Por favor, Zack...

—...

Zack no dijo nada y suspiró resignado. No fue muy claro al no dar una respuesta, pero su silencio debía ser suficiente para hacerle saber a Tifa que cumpliría.

Cloud no comprendió nada, tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo. Suponía que no todo era de su incumbencia y que podía ser cualquier cosa que sólo les concerniese a ellos dos. Se apartó de la esquina y dio un paso hacia atrás justo cuando escuchó a Zack llamándole.

—¡Eh, que te he visto! —dijo animado antes de salir detrás de él.

Se mantuvo entonces en la esquina, sabiendo que sería inútil fingir que no se había dado cuenta.

—Tomando el aire también, ¿no? —siguió Zack, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba al cielo estrellado—. Lo cierto es que hace una noche muy tranquila.

En ese momento, Tifa pasó por el lado de ellos, señalándoles que les esperaría dentro de la taberna. Cloud, en cambio, no sabía qué responderle a Zack por comentario tan trivial.

—Oye, ¿te molesta si comparto habitación con Barret? —dijo mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza—. No es por nada... Tifa me ha dicho que prefería estar contigo.

Ante el cambio de planes, Cloud se puso nervioso. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Las insinuaciones de Barret salieron a coalición para dar una explicación al interés de Tifa para dormir con él.

Pero sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, tratando de ocultar que dormir con ella le imponía bastante.

—Pues vale...

Sin más temas de conversación, sobre todo debido a que Cloud no se encontraba en su mejor momento, ambos regresaron al bar. Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y dio comienzo lo que habían dejado a medias. De nuevo las caras serias y los ojos curiosos de los demás, y en esa ocasión Aerith empezando las preguntas después de un breve recordatorio.

—Tifa, ¿tú te habías quedado fuera del reactor?

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza.

—Después regresamos a Nibelheim —continuó Cloud—. Sephiroth se encerró en la posada; ni siquiera trató de hablar conmigo.

—Recuerdo que de repente desapareció —participó Tifa en la historia.

—Sí, es verdad. Luego lo encontramos en la mansión Shin-Ra, así la llamábamos en el pueblo —explicó el chico—. Fue la casa de algún empleado de la empresa por un tiempo, pero por aquel entonces estaba abandonada.

_ix._

Todo el pueblo estaba algo revuelto por la extraña situación que se vivía en los últimos par de días. Se suponía que todo lo descubierto en el reactor era secreto empresarial, sin embargo no fue suficiente para mantener a Nibelheim tranquila. La noticia de la desaparición de Sephiroth se había extendido como la pólvora y comenzaron las habladurías entre los vecinos. Se decía que algunos empleados de Shin-Ra se habían presentado para eliminar información que pudiese comprometer la imagen de la empresa; también habían crecido las sospechas hacia Sephiroth, pero todas las acusaciones eran infundadas.

Poco después se supo que Sephiroth se había enclaustrado en la mansión de Shin-Ra, por lo que en una tarde, Cloud se presentó allí. Aquella mansión era enorme, construida con piedra proveniente del mismísimo Monte Nibel. Vertical y con aire oscuro, parecía provenir de una época antigua. Desde el principio su pretensión fue la de demostrar lo poderoso que era su dueño frente a la humildad de toda la población de Nibelheim. Siempre existió desprecio hacia ese lugar, pero cuando el dueño se marchó, pasó a ser un lugar anecdótico, misterioso. Los niños y no tan niños, creían incluso que estaba encantada. De pequeño, Cloud se coló varias veces en su interior, pero nunca había pasado más allá de la puerta principal, detenido por las leyendas que se contaban.

Ahora, dejadas atrás las fantasías de un crío, atravesó la verja oxidada y cruzó el jardín muerto hasta el gran portón de madera. La abrió y se detuvo a contemplar el interior, tan presuntuoso como era desde fuera, parecido al hogar de un rey déspota. Por las escaleras, vio aparecer al soldado de infantería bastante nervioso, para variar.

—Hey, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Cloud mientras subía las escaleras.

—Estaba buscando a Sephiroth... —respondió como si esperase una reprimenda.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

El soldado negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero sí que lo vi entrar por esa habitación... creo —le señaló una de las puertas de la segunda planta—. Desde entonces no le he visto salir.

—Gracias.

Cloud no se demoró un segundo más y se adentró en el cuarto indicado, sin embargo se encontró con la sorpresa de que aquella habitación no tenía ninguna salida. Algo que aprendió en su experiencia como SOLDADO, era que no debía fiarse de las apariencias. Comenzó a inspeccionar el dormitorio y fácilmente captó que, de la pared de piedra, se producía una suave brisa de aire frío y húmedo. No necesitó más pruebas y, con el uso de su fuerza, consiguió deslizar la pared hacia un lado gracias al deslizador de su base. Al otro lado halló un pozo iluminado por antorchas, por cuyo fondo se accedía a través de unos peldaños de madera en espiral. Con toda seguridad, Sephiroth debía estar abajo.

Descendió cuidadosamente hasta llegar al sótano. Un pasillo sin reformar se extendía frente a él y, en su final, una habitación poco iluminada por lámparas. Su preocupación por Sephiroth le hizo caminar hasta aquella sala. Desde su umbral vio una serie de estanterías con productos de laboratorio, un escritorio que rebosaba de enseres y una sofisticada maquinaria de experimentación. No había ninguna duda de que aquéllo había estado abandonado por largos años. A mano izquierda, otro pasillo cubierto por pilas de libros en el suelo y en sus estanterías, todos manipulados por un Sephiroth enfrascado en sus contenidos. Tan absorto se encontraba en la lectura, que ni siquiera se percató de Cloud.

Quiso llamarle, pero no dejaba de pronunciar los textos en voz alta.

—«... un organismo aparentemente muerto fue hallado en un estrato geológico de dos mil años. El profesor Gast llamó a este organismo "Jenova"... Día 60: Se confirma que Jenova es una Anciana... Día 73: Se aprueba el Proyecto Jenova. Se aprueba el reactor Mako n.º 1 para su uso...» —detuvo la lectura y alzó la mirada con consternación—. ¿Es una coincidencia que el Proyecto Jenova tenga el mismo nombre que mi madre? —divagó en voz alta—. Profesor Gast... ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada? ¿Por qué murió?

Sus dudas y amargura atrajeron a Cloud, preocupado.

—Sephiroth...

—Déjame solo.

Cloud intentó acercarse, pero Sephiroth fue claro. No insistió y abandonó el sótano con la cabeza agachada.

«Sephiroth no salió de la mansión en tres días y en ningún momento las luces del sótano se apagaron. No dejaba de leer esos libros, siempre metido en aquella sala como si estuviese poseído por algo.»

_x._

Cloud permaneció los siguientes días durmiendo en una de las habitaciones, temeroso de dejar solo a Sephiroth en la mansión. Le pidió al soldado que se quedara haciendo guardia en la entrada del sótano mientras descansaba, por si se dignaba a salir.

Fue llegada la noche del tercer día, nada más despertarse, que Cloud regresó a la alcoba de al lado, donde el soldado le esperaba medio dormido.

—Chico —su voz hizo que el soldado se incorporara de la silla y se pusiese en pie—. ¿Alguna novedad?

—N-no. Bueno, sí... —respondió poco seguro—. Hace unas horas escuché varios golpes. Sephiroth no parece estar bien.

En ese momento, una risa provino de lo más profundo del sótano. Frunció el ceño y, sin demora, descendió al sótano. Encontró a Sephiroth exactamente en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, sentado frente al escritorio del despacho de la biblioteca. Todos los libros estaban tirados por el suelo y Sephiroth no tenía muy buena cara debido a lo poco que había dormido y comido. Pronto, la presencia de Cloud fue advertida.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —inquirió con dureza cuando separó la vista del libro.

No parecía reconocerlo, así que Cloud se acercó más a la luz, donde pudiese verle.

—Oh, ya... —dijo de pronto con desinterés y regresó la mirada al papel—. Un traidor.

—¿Traidor? —preguntó sin comprender a qué venía eso—. ¿De qué vas?

Sephiroth suspiró con pesadez. Dejó caer el libro sobre el escritorio y se levantó del asiento para rodear el mueble.

—A ver, traidor ignorante —remarcó las palabras y se sentó en la esquina del escritorio con un aire más condescendiente y enojado al que solía tener—. Te lo explicaré. ¿Sabías que este planeta originalmente pertenecía a los Cetra? Eran un pueblo nómada que emigraban de un lado a otro, se asentaba por un tiempo y luego volvía a ocupar otro lugar. Después de centurias, los Cetra hallaron la Tierra Prometida, lugar que les concedió la felicidad absoluta. Pero aquéllo pronto provocó disensiones entre ellos: los que querían seguir emigrando y los que querían quedarse, ya cansados de viajar. Se dividieron. Los que decidieron ser sedentarios construyeron nuevos refugios por todo el mundo y decidieron llevar una vida más fácil. Comenzaron a recolectar y a consumir lo que los Cetra y el planeta producían sin dar nada a cambio. Sí, Cloud... Esos renegados son tus antepasados.

Cloud no comprendía a qué venía acusarle de algo tan remoto, por algo que desconocía y que ni siquiera sabía su veracidad. Por eso, las palabras de Sephiroth le llegaban con dolor, dolor por ver a un amigo perder la cabeza por hechos del pasado, pero aún había más...

—Tiempo atrás, una catástrofe azotó el planeta. Tus ancestros sobrevivieron porque fueron unos cobardes. Dejaron que los Cetra se sacrificaran para salvar el mundo. Después de eso, esos cobardes repoblaron el mundo, olvidaron sus raíces y lo que sucedió. Ahora todo lo que queda de los Cetra es toda esta pila insignificante de informes —dijo tirando algunos papeles con desprecio.

Cloud sólo negó con la cabeza. Seguía sin entender por qué tenía tanta rabia.

—¿Y por qué te importa tanto eso?

Sephiroth se llevó un par de dedos a la frente, hastiado.

—¿Es que no es evidente? —le reprendió—. Se halló a una Anciana llamada Jenova en un estrato geológico de dos mil años. El Proyecto Jenova... ¿Te suena? Mediante él, se quería crear gente con los poderes de los Cetra —hizo una pausa—. Y yo fui el único que consiguieron crear.

—¿Crear...? —dijo Cloud atónito.

Al parecer Sephiroth tuvo razón. De algún modo, no era del todo humano.

—Sí —afirmó levantándose del escritorio—. El profesor Gast, líder del Proyecto Jenova y científico de renombre, me creó.

Sephiroth comenzó a acercarse a Cloud, pero éste se mantuvo en su lugar, confuso.

—Pero... ¿Pero cómo...? —le miró perplejo—. Sephiroth...

Hubo un momento en el que pudo ver en sus ojos el odio, la ira... y su locura, enfocados sobre él. Y de pronto, el brazo de Sephiroth se cruzó por delante y empujó a Cloud con fuerza.

—Apártate —espetó cuando le hizo caer al suelo—. Voy a ver a mi madre.

Cloud chocó con una estantería y un montón de libros le cayeron encima. No llegó a aturdirle del todo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sephiroth ya había desaparecido del sótano. No demoró en regresar a la planta superior, esperando encontrarse con el soldado para que le informara, pero tampoco estaba. No tuvo más opción que salir fuera y, tan pronto como avanzaba por el pasillo superior, al otro lado de las ventanas, se vislumbró el caos. Una explosión lo alertó, seguido de una masa de luz que ascendió hasta el cielo.

—Oh, no...

Salió disparado de la mansión para hallar, cuando atravesó los muros del cercado, el pueblo arrasado en llamas. Éstas se elevaban como columnas mientras grupos de gente gritaban y trataban de escapar del desastre, pero pocos tenían posibilidad debido a la inflamación de la energía Mako suministrada a los hogares. Cloud, con la única preocupación por el estado de su madre, se introdujo en el mar de fuego, arriesgándose a perder la vida. Apenas distinguía el camino a tomar, pero consiguió llegar a su casa, ésta envuelta en un fuego imposible.

—¡Mamá! —la llamó cuando entró por la puerta, pero apenas pudo dar un paso más, puesto que el peso de la planta superior había caído completamente en el recibidor.

Lo intentó por las ventanas, pero el fuego impedía cualquier entrada. La impotencia se apoderó de él...

«No consigo recordar mucho esta parte... Pasaré a lo importante»

Cloud, tras salir de su casa, fue sorprendido por la repentina presencia de Sephiroth, que caminaba a través de las llamas como si estuviese dotado de inmunidad. Sus ojos no dejaron de observarle con miedo, a su paso, asesinando a todo habitante que huía del caos reinante.

—Ésto... es horrible —musitó horrorizado por lo que veía del hombre que consideró amigo—. Sephiroth, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Éste caminaba en la única dirección hacia el norte, revelando así sus siguientes motivaciones. Cloud lo tenía claro: iba a detener a Sephiroth.

Su pista lo llevó directamente al reactor Mako. A la perfección recordaba el rumbo que debía tomar hasta la sala de condensación. Sólo faltaba atravesar el puente que lo conduciría hasta Sephiroth, pero, para su sorpresa, no estaban solos. Tifa se encontraba a varios metros de él, junto a la entrada de la sala y arrodillada junto al cuerpo de su padre, éste agonizando por una herida de espada. En un lastimoso eco, sus sollozos inundaron el espacio.

—Papá... —le llamó con pena.

Entre el silencio, un susurro imperceptible emanaba de los labios de su padre moribundo.

—¿Sephiroth...?

La sorpresa de Tifa hizo que detuviese las lágrimas y que su tristeza se convirtiera en rabia.

—¡¿Sephiroth te hizo ésto?! —exclamó, esperando de su padre una afirmación.

Pero esa afirmación no llegó jamás. Tifa insistía con una suave sacudida sobre los hombros del hombre. Ni sus caricias ni su voz le hacían reaccionar.

—Papá...

De nuevo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, esta vez alimentadas por la ira. Sus sollozos se hicieron desgarradores.

—Sephiroth... SOLDADO... Los reactores... Shin-Ra... Todo... —gritó con rabia y encogida en sí misma—. ¡Os odio a todos!

Sin ser realmente dueña de sus pensamientos, cegada por la brutalidad con la que su padre había sido asesinado, se levantó del suelo empuñando la Masamune que Sephiroth había abandonado y corrió al interior de la sala de condensación.

—¡Tifa! —la llamó—. ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Es peligroso!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cloud se vio obligado a salir tras ella, a lo que llegó poco después a la habitación en donde definitivamente se vería con Sephiroth. Desde el umbral, Tifa empuñaba la espada con dificultad, subiendo las escaleras que la separaban del destructor de Nibelheim.

—Madre, he venido a verte... —deliró Sephiroth frente a la abertura sellada que, presumiblemente, escondía a Jenova—. Por favor, abre la puerta.

Poco a poco, Tifa se acercaba al hombre, cada vez más firme en sus intenciones. Tanto fue así, que no pudo aguantar hacerse notar.

—¡¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?!

Sin comprender las motivaciones de Sephiroth y cegada por la venganza, Tifa se abalanzó hacia él con el filo del arma apuntando hacia su cabeza. De pronto, éste se volteó y esquivó la ofensiva con sólo agacharse. Tifa gritó de rabia y volvió a enviar una siguiente estocada que sorteó con mucha facilidad. La proximidad le dio ventaja a Sephiroth para desarmarla y, recuperando su espada, barrió el cuerpo de Tifa de arriba abajo. Antes de que cayera al suelo, la empujó lejos con una patada en el pecho.

Frente a los ojos de Cloud, el cuerpo de Tifa cayó por las escaleras como si se tratara de un simple muñeco.

—¡Tifa!

Corrió hasta ella con angustia y observó las graves heridas que portaba. La sangre brotaba peligrosamente del corte, llevándose su vida poco a poco. Cloud cargó con su cuerpo con cuidado y la recolocó en una posición más natural, agarrándola del rostro.

—Tifa... —volvió a llamarla con tristeza—. ¿Me oyes...?

De los labios de la muchacha brotó un gemido silencioso, ella intentaba decir algo conforme se aferraba a los brazos de su amigo.

—Nuestra promesa... —musitó con dificultad—. Has venido... a ayudarme...

Cloud notó sus ojos empañarse cuando Tifa perdió el conocimiento. Su corazón se encogió y la tristeza lo invadió. Con lentitud, la dejó recostada en el suelo y se puso en pie, blandiendo la Buster Sword. Desde su posición pudo ver que la puerta de Jenova se encontraba abierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y entró en la siguiente dependencia.

Se trataba de una sala oscura, mecanizada, por la que una serie de conductos drenaban algo de un tanque central, cuyo contenido estaba oculto con una efigie femenina: la representación de la  _Madre_. Sephiroth se hallaba frente a ésta, conteniendo una risa siniestra mientras la alababa con los brazos en alto.

—Madre, recuperemos este planeta juntos —pronunció palabras enajenadas—. Se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea... ¿Por qué no vamos a la Tierra Prometida?

Cloud se cansó y probó a llamar su atención.

—¡Sephiroth! —lo llamó con enojo, empuñando su espada con firmeza—. ¡Vuelve en ti de una vez! ¡Escúchame!

Quiso provocar en él una respuesta, pero de éste sólo surgió otra risa. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle, absorto en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Han vuelto, Madre —respiró hondo—. Con tu supremo poder, con tu conocimiento y magia... Madre, estás destinada a convertirte en la soberana de este planeta —despacio, las manos de Sephiroth ascendieron hasta la efigie, agarrándola de sus anclajes—, pero esos ignorantes traidores... esas criaturas indignas... te lo están arrebatando. Pero estoy aquí... ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

En ese momento, el hijo de Jenova desencajó la figura metálica de su base y la lanzó hacia un lado para descubrir la verdadera forma de la Anciana. Un ser de apariencia humanoide permanecía dentro de un tanque lleno de líquido para su conservación. Sin embargo, su viva mirada se hallaba fija en ellos, despertando la duda de si realmente estaba muerta.

—¡¿Y qué hay de mi tristeza?! De mi familia, mis amigos... La tristeza de haberme quitado todo... —trató de razonar con Sephiroth—. ¡Es la misma tristeza que la tuya!

Sin embargo, no había manera de hacerle pensar de otro modo. Como si se encontrara absorbido por la presencia de su madre, no había otra cosa que sus ojos mirasen o su boca hablase.

—¿Mi tristeza? —volvió a reírse de Cloud—. ¿Qué tristeza? Si soy el elegido, el elegido que liberará este planeta de estúpidos como tú. Tengo órdenes de devolvérselo a los Cetra. ¿Por qué iba a estar triste?

Lentamente, Sephiroth se volteó para encararlo, dejando ver su mirada desencajada por la locura.

—Sephiroth... Yo confiaba en ti... —pronunció con dificultad al dejarse llevar por su tristeza—. ¡No, tú no eres el Sephiroth que yo conozco!

Cloud lo retó con su espada y, justo en el momento en que Sephiroth se lanzó a atacarle, el recuerdo se volvió borroso.

_xi._

—Y... eso es todo —finalizó Cloud mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

—¡Espera un momento! —gritó Barret—. ¿Ya está? ¿Ahí se acaba?

—No sé... No recuerdo más.

—Pero... ¿Qué pasó con Sephiroth? —preguntó Aerith con los ojos aún abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que era muchísimo más fuerte que yo, jamás podría haberle matado —concluyó Cloud.

—Tengo entendido que en los archivos oficiales Sephiroth murió —dijo Tifa, mirando a los demás.

—Pero ten en cuenta que Shin-Ra controla esos archivos, así que tampoco podemos confiar en esa información —explicó Zack después de reclinarse en su asiento y poner las manos detrás de la nuca.

Cloud respiró hondo y agachó la cabeza.

—Quiero saber la verdad... Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó —mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, se frotó el puente de la nariz—. Desafié a Sephiroth y sobreviví. ¿Por qué no me mató?

—Yo también sobreviví —dijo Tifa con la misma duda que su amigo.

—En verdad... —opinó Aerith de pronto—. Nada de ésto tiene ningún sentido. ¿Qué pasó con Jenova? Estaba en la sede de Shin-Ra, ¿no?

—Se la llevaron de Nibelheim a Midgar —explicó Cloud.

—¿Pudo haber sido Sephiroth el que se la llevó del laboratorio? —insinuó Nanaki después.

Entre todas esas suposiciones sin ninguna base, acabó Barret resoplando con cansancio.

—Joder, yo no me entero —se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Mirad, me voy a la mierda —se levantó de su asiento y sacudió un brazo, como dejándoles el marrón a ellos—. Vosotros encargaos de lo de pensar, que yo me voy a dormir —miró a su amiga—. Tifa, ven para que te enseñe dónde está la habitación.

En ese momento, Zack y Tifa se miraron por un instante.

—Eh... Barret, he cambiado de opinión y voy a dormir con Cloud —dijo Tifa tras colocarse un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Barret se quedó con la boca abierta, oscilando su mirada entre ella y Cloud; después sonrió con picardía.

—¿Uuuuh...? —soltó en un tono bastante insinuante, lo cual trajo en Zack y Aerith pensamientos no muy relacionados con la simple amistad.

Zack le silbó a Cloud todo orgulloso, como si no estuviese al tanto, y Aerith aplaudió un par de veces muy contenta. En cambio, él respondió de nuevo con pesadez tras llevarse una mano a la altura de los ojos, frotándoselos, y Tifa no pudo más que sonrojarse.

—Callaos todos —suspiró Tifa antes de ponerse en pie—. Sólo vamos a dormir.

—Sí, ya... Claro,  _a dormir_  —se rio Barret de su propio chiste—. Cloud estaba deseando pasar un rato contigo.

—Buenas noches a todos —soltó Cloud con hastío para ignorar las provocaciones.

Con cuidado de no pisar a ninguno, se levantó de entre Zack y Aerith y pasó entre los asientos y la mesa, hasta reunirse con Tifa, que también estaba algo abochornada por la situación. Cloud no dijo nada más y se tomó la libertad de salir de la taberna en dirección a lo que era la posada propiamente dicha.

—¡Dormid bien, chicos! —exclamó Aerith para que Cloud también la escuchara.

—Vosotros también.

Tifa se despidió más calmada y siguió a Cloud.

Se había adelantado bastante, debido a que, nervioso, aceleró el paso. De todos modos, cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto, se quedó allí a la espera de Tifa. Un pensamiento fugaz volvió a torturarle un rato y la voz imaginaria de Barret insistía en que era verdad. Sintió un ligero vuelco cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo, acicalándose un poco el pelo. Rápido usó la llave para entrar a la habitación.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que Tifa entró también y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Cielos, qué pesados que son... —suspiró al apoyar la espada en la puerta.

Cloud, por el momento, se había quedado plantado en mitad del cuarto, rascándose un brazo.

—Ya, dímelo a mí.

A diferencia de él, Tifa se tomó más libertad para inspeccionar la sala. Era una chica a la que no le gustaba ser engañada, así que empezó a asegurarse de que la cama estaba limpia, además de las mudas de los cajones de la cómoda. Sobre todo el baño fue lo que más le preocupaba.

—Oye, Tifa... —la llamó al girarse hacia el aseo, que era donde seguía metida—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?

—Fue en Nibelheim —respondió desde dentro, junto al eco del baño—. Mi maestra era una mujer que viajaba por todo el mundo buscando jóvenes promesas a las que enseñar artes marciales —le contó—. No es por presumir, pero ella siempre me decía que tenía muy buen juicio y vio potencial en mí. Sólo puedo decir que está muy orgullosa de mi progreso.

—Se te da muy bien —confesó Cloud.

En ese momento, Tifa se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa.

—¡Gracias, Cloud!

Tras lo dicho, salió del baño y exhaló el aire por la boca.

—Bueno, parece que todo está en orden —Tifa puso los brazos en jarras—. Perdona que sea tan maniática, pero hay algunos hostales que no se toman nada en serio su trabajo.

Tifa se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer para sentarse.

—¿Qué haces ahí de pie todavía? —alzó las cejas con extrañeza.

Cloud se rascó la nuca avergonzado y buscó un lugar donde sentarse, lejos de ella. Encontró un sitio perfecto en el alféizar de la ventana, convenientemente preparado con unos cojines para sentarse. Allí se sentó, apoyado contra la pequeña porción de pared y cruzado de brazos.

Tifa respiró hondo y agachó la mirada, con el que se formó otro extraño silencio.

—No he parado de darle vueltas... —se reclinó ella un poco hacia atrás y se apoyó en los brazos.

Cloud la miró de reojo, tratando de ser discreto, pero lo cierto era que le estaba dando miedo cómo empezó la frase. Ni siquiera se atrevió a responderle nada.

—¿Estaba muy grave cuando Sephiroth me hirió?

Cloud disimuló un suspiro de alivio y regresó la mirada a la ventana. No podía ver mucho siendo de noche, pero igual era interesante.

—Pensé que te ibas a morir —admitió con una revivida tristeza que quiso ocultar.

Tifa no dijo nada, lo cual trajo entre ellos otro largo silencio, uno que Cloud usó para pensar. Rara vez se dio una ocasión para hablar con tranquilidad y, cuando era así, él no hallaba el interés de hacerlo. Ahora lo tenía, sin embargo no la seguridad de ser un metomentodo. Debía admitir que la conversación que tuvieron ella y Zack le había despertado curiosidad y preocupación, pero algo le advertía de que no era buena idea hacerlo, así que se limitó a algo más... normal.

—¿De qué os conocéis tú y Zack? —preguntó—. Debió haber sido hace mucho.

Aquella cuestión puso a Tifa muy pensativa, incluso reticente al responder.

—Bueno... Estuvo una vez en Nibelheim —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Ya sabes cómo es el trabajo de SOLDADO, que te hace viajar por todo el mundo.

Cloud la miró por un momento y no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Sólo se le escapaba el detalle de que su amiga no parecía disfrutar mucho de la compañía de Zack, aunque tampoco tendría que haber un porqué.

Por fortuna para Cloud, que no había parado de preocuparse por lo que Tifa sentía hacia él, no hubo más conversación esa noche y, poco después de recuperar unas cuantas mantas de los cajones, ambos ocuparon para dormir los mismos lugares en los que cayeron sentados.

No podía decir que estaba cómodo en ese lugar, mucho menos mantener el calor junto a la ventana; no obstante, el cansancio le ayudó a no pensar demasiado y a caer dormido el resto de la noche.


	9. Espía

_i._

Abrió los ojos, molesto. La luz del sol comenzó a incidir directamente en su cara, haciendo que despertara de su sueño sin ninguna gana. Después de quitarse el montón de sábanas de encima, de él emanó un suspiro. Cuando quiso incorporarse, notó un incómodo dolor en el cuello. Cloud estiró los brazos y después se acarició la zona del cuello, poniendo mala cara. En mitad de ese gesto, pudo ver a su compañera aún acostada y envuelta en la manta. No quería despertarla, por lo que, sin hacer el menor ruido, marchó al baño y se aseó. Finalmente bajó al bar para reunirse con los demás, si es que alguno estaba despierto.

Abajo estaban Zack y Barret tomándose en la barra un desayuno a medias. Cloud llegó con una mano detrás del cuello, sin ocultar que no había dormido a gusto, pero al menos sí lo había hecho del tirón. El primer logro del día.

—Buenos días, Cloud —le saludó Zack con una mano nada más verle aparecer—. Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Cloud aceptó y acercó un taburete en medio de los dos, pero guardando la distancia. Zack le ofreció el resto de su tostada y Cloud le dio un bocado.

—Tío, vaya cara que traes —se burló Barret antes de beber un trago de su café—. Y yo que pensaba que pasar una noche con Tifa te iba a animar la mañana... Qué decepción.

Cloud puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dormí en la ventana —volvió a sobarse la nuca—. Y me duele todo.

—Mira que eres tonto... —negó sin remedio y luego señaló a Zack—. Bueno, al menos te has librado del personaje éste... Madre mía, qué patadas pega.

Cloud miró a los dos confundido mientras Zack torcía el gesto.

—¿Pues anda que tú? Que me has tirado de la coma dos veces —se lo remarcó con dos dedos levantados enfrente de su rostro.

—Huy, si no estuvieses pegando patadas y roncando... —le respondió Barret con recochineo.

—¡¿Roncando yo?! Venga ya —le mandó a tomar viento con un brazo—. ¿Entonces lo tuyo qué es?

—¿Habéis dormido juntos...? —interrumpió Cloud de pronto, sin dejar de mirarlos.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciésemos? Ninguno quería dormir en el suelo —dijo Barret tras encogerse de hombros.

Buena respuesta, pero, justo como había dicho, hacía sentir a Cloud como un idiota. Quizás dormir con Tifa no habría sido tan mala idea, pero con solo pensar que podría captar su atención de otro modo... Era incómodo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Barret a medida que dejaba la taza de café vacía en la encimera—. Sephiroth anda por ahí buscando la Tierra Prometida, pero no tenemos ni idea de cómo encontrarle. Lo que sí tengo seguro es que no podemos hacer mucho si no estáis vosotros dos en el grupo.

Barret tenía razón. Aunque Cloud aún no tenía muy seguro cómo empezar, ellos dos eran los únicos que podían tener posibilidades en un enfrentamiento contra Sephiroth. El entrenamiento de SOLDADO y la radiación de Mako los había hecho fuertes, pero quizás no lo suficiente para vencerle.

—Supongo que estaría bien que fuésemos preguntando a la gente... —comentó Zack pensativo, con una mejilla apoyada en los nudillos de una mano—. Sephiroth de por sí ya tiene un aspecto bastante peculiar.

—Lo recuerdo de verlo por televisión... —afirmó Barret—. Por cierto, tú también lo conocías, ¿no, Zack? ¿No tienes ninguna historia que contar como hizo Cloud?

—Eh... No exactamente —inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego se rascó entre el pelo—. Puedo contar algo, pero no tiene tanta relevancia como lo que contó Cloud.

—Pues vaya —se quejó, pues parecía tener ganas de más historias—. Bueno, da igual. Ahora lo importante es centrarnos en buscar a ese tipo e impedir que él y Shin-Ra encuentren la Tierra Prometida.

—Vale, vale —Zack desaceleró a Barret—. Pero primero habrá que esperar a que el resto se levante.

—Podríamos dividirnos —sugirió Cloud de pronto—. Ya no es sólo buscarle, Barret, también es encontrar un medio de transporte que no nos haga ir lentos y, lo más importante, provisiones para el viaje: comida, dinero, cobijo, un mapa y... no sé, algún telecomunicador para mantenernos en contacto si nos tenemos que separar.

Barret entonces resopló con hastío al tiempo que se frotaba la cara.

—¿Pero te crees que tenemos dinero para todo eso? ¡Si me lo he fundido casi todo aquí!

—Es que es precisamente éso lo que hay que solucionar —soltó Zack—. Algo encontraremos.

Barret se quedó mirando a ambos y sacudió una mano.

—Bah, vosotros encargaos de lo demás —buscó en su bolsillo la cartera con dinero y se la lanzó a Cloud—. Yo preguntaré por Sephiroth.

Cloud la atrapó al vuelo y después hizo un mal gesto por su actitud pasota.

—De acuerdo... Pero, por lo que más quieras, sé discreto —le advirtió Cloud—. Shin-Ra igual debe estar buscándonos.

Esperaron hasta que el resto apareció por la puerta de la taberna. Tifa, Aerith y Nanaki llegaron con las energías renovadas y con ganas de seguir el objetivo, pero primero debían empezar el día con el estómago lleno. Tan pronto como terminaron de desayunar, hablaron de los planes para esa mañana. La idea original era abandonar Kalm ese día para no darle oportunidad a Shin-Ra de atraparlos. Con su tecnología y su círculo de espionaje y seguridad era muy fácil caer en su punto de mira. En cualquier caso, el equipo se dividió en parejas, Cloud y Zack encargándose de una parte de las provisiones a conseguir.

Saliendo de la taberna, Zack comenzó a marcar un ritmo bastante relajado, el cual Cloud siguió en silencio. No caminaron más de diez metros hasta que el primero se detuvo y se giró hacia Cloud con un pensamiento en la cabeza que, por el modo en que le miraba, estaba deseando contárselo.

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea —confesó Zack al llevarse los dedos al mentón—. ¿Te acuerdas de Kunsel?

Cloud frunció el ceño un momento al hacer memoria y terminó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No sé de quién me hablas.

Zack sonrió con levedad, seguramente para no presionarle mucho.

—Era uno de mis mejores amigos —se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos—. Te lo presenté una vez, pero imagino que de eso tampoco te acuerdas... Hace un montón de tiempo que no lo veo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

—Era SOLDADO de 2ª Clase la última vez que hablé con él... Vivía aquí —le respondió y después se hizo el interesante al adoptar una postura más relajada—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Cloud se quedó en silencio, pensando en ello, y luego volvió a negar con la cabeza, esa vez más rápido.

—¿Piensas ir a hacerle una visita? —preguntó extrañado—. ¿Cómo sabes que es de fiar y que no se volverá en contra de nosotros? Si Barret se entera...

—¿Y por qué crees que no se lo he dicho? Tú confía en mí —se golpeó el pecho ligeramente, después de sonreír confiado—. Si algo caracteriza a Kunsel, es su lealtad.

—Espero que tengas razón... —Cloud se encogió de hombros, como desentendiéndose del asunto.

—Venga, deja de preocuparte tanto —le animó después de situarse a su lado y palmearle el hombro; luego le indicó que lo siguiera con un pulgar.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperas conseguir con esto? —volvió a preguntar al ponerse a caminar también.

—Piénsalo —dijo Zack con la mirada puesta al frente, aunque de vez en cuando echaba una ojeada a las pequeñas y viejas calles que se les cruzaban—. Un aliado que nos pueda dar ventaja frente a Shin-Ra... Es justo lo que necesitamos.

Cloud no lo había visto de ese modo, pero el problema era cuán de dispuesto estaría Kunsel a ayudarlos. Se podría calificar de alta traición dentro del ejército privado de la compañía y, según tenía entendido, se castigaba con la muerte. Sería difícil esperar un sí, pero Zack parecía muy convencido.

Sólo se limitó a seguir a su compañero. Éste le hizo caminar por unas cuantas calles al interior del pueblo, comentándole sus pequeñas memorias. Conoció a Kunsel durante las pruebas de selección de SOLDADO y, desde entonces, se hicieron inseparables; al menos era así como lo contaba. Le habló también de los veranos que habían pasado juntos en casa de sus padres y, con gracia, recordó una semana en la que invitaron a Cloud. Si tan sólo se hubiese mostrado una pizca de interesado, Zack se lo habría contado sin pelos en la lengua. «Quizás en otro momento», pensó Cloud.

Frente a la casa correspondiente, Zack llamó con un par de sonoros golpes. Cloud, mientras tanto, se halló pensativo al observar la fachada. Una casa de tamaño medio, normal, sin mucha diferencia de las demás. Rebuscó en la memoria un recuerdo como el que describió su amigo, pero sólo llegó a encontrar cierta familiaridad con el conjunto del panorama. Instantes después, la puerta principal se abrió ante ellos y descubrió al dueño de la casa: un hombre de pelo corto, ya canoso y con arrugas en el rostro. Seguramente el padre de Kunsel. Vestía con un peto de cuero y camisa de cuadros.

—¿Zack...? —tardó en prenunciar una vez terminó de reconocerle.

—¿Qué hay, Anton? —saludó Zack con una sonrisa animada y medio brazo en alto.

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos y de pronto se le aproximó para sacudirle por los hombros.

—¡Bendito cielo! ¡Zack, eres tú! ¡Pero cuánto has cambiado...! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

—Vete tú a saber. Más de cinco años, seguro —rio entre dientes mientras le daba un par de palmadas en los brazos.

—Y se dice pronto —suspiró justo antes de hacer un gesto a los dos para que entraran—. ¿Por qué no seguimos hablando dentro? Pasad, pasad. Dejadme que os invite al menos a un dulce.

Anton, con mucha amabilidad, los condujo a la pequeña sala de estar en donde les ofrecería asiento en un viejo sofá, el cual yacía bajo una ventana alta y cuadros antiguos. En la mesa de café había una bandeja con polvorones y mantecados, de la cual Zack cogió uno sin permiso.

—¿Y tú, chico? —preguntó el padre de Kunsel a Cloud—. Ahora mismo no caigo en quién eres...

Y lo cierto era que a Cloud le daba lo mismo.

—Él es Cloud —respondió Zack por él mientras le pegaba un bocado al dulce—. No sé si te acuerdas... Vino un verano.

—Pues... no sé.

—¡Que sí, hombre! ¿No te acuerdas aquella vez que acampamos en el patio y al día siguiente terminamos con el cuerpo lleno de picaduras de pulga?

Cloud no dijo nada, más que nada porque no tenía ni un recuerdo de ese día y en cierto modo hasta se alegraba de ello; debió ser una experiencia vergonzosa.

—¡Es verdad! —asintió Anton con una risotada—, que no parasteis de rascaros por tres días. ¿Pero estaba él también? No me acuerdo.

Con su mejor cara neutral, Cloud sólo se limitaba a no decir ni una palabra. Era bastante incómodo escucharles hablar de algo que se suponía debía recordar.

—Te lo digo como si hubiese sido ayer —insistió Zack después de comerse el polvorón.

—Si tú lo dices —arrastró un poco las palabras y luego pasó a lo importante—. Bueno, ¿y qué os trae por aquí?

—¡Oh, eso! —se acordó y volvió a coger otro dulce—. Necesitamos que nos hagas un pequeño favor —Zack esperó a que Anton le prestara atención para proseguir—. ¿Nos podrías ayudar a ponernos en contacto con Kunsel? Que, por cierto, ¿cómo anda?

Aquella pregunta lo dejó muy confuso.

—Pues bien. Hablé con él anoche. ¿Es que ha pasado algo? —inquirió preocupado—. Lo digo porque, si trabajáis juntos... No sé, allí en Midgar tenéis más posibilidades de veros, ¿no?

Zack respondió con una mueca de pesadez.

—Sí y no. Es una larga historia... —por el tono de voz, se notaba que no iba a contarle ni una palabra de ello—. Pero tranquilo, Kunsel estará como siempre. ¿Es que no has visto las últimas noticias?

—Pues... está lo de siempre. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

En ese momento, Cloud le devolvió una mirada de extrañeza a Zack. Aquello sólo podía significar que a Shin-Ra no le interesaba que en otros lugares se supiese de la existencia de Avalancha y del daño que había causado. Una táctica de silencio para mantener a las masas controladas... por el momento.

—Oh, por nada —sacudió una mano y se despreocupó del tema—. Entonces... ¿Nos ayudas?

—Faltaría más.

Zack celebró con un pulgar alzado mientras masticaba lo que quedaba del dulce.

Pronto Anton se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al teléfono fijo, en el cual marcó el número de contacto de Kunsel. En pocos segundos, la llamada fue respondida.

—¿Kunsel? Sí, estoy bien. A ver... Están aquí tus amigos Zack y Cloud —en ese instante hubo una pausa—. Vale, vale... No te pongas así.

Anton los miró confuso y le tendió a Zack el auricular. Éste agarró el aparato y se lo puso en la oreja con una actitud bastante casual.

—Hey, Kunsel —le saludó como si todo fuera fenomenal, sin embargo su expresión cambió de pronto—. Calma, estamos bien. Ya te contaré lo que pasó, pero tendrá que ser en otro lugar. Supongo cuando todo haya acabado. ¿Qué? Eh... —Zack se giró al padre—. Sí. Vale, pues hablamos ahora.

Colgó el teléfono y le hizo un gesto a Cloud para que se levantara del sofá.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el padre de Kunsel.

—Me ha pedido que suba a su cuarto y que contactemos con él desde su terminal —dijo Zack con los brazos en jarras—. ¿Podrías dejarnos un rato a solas?

No hubo problema con eso por fortuna y ambos subieron al dormitorio. Una habitación ordenada y carente de personalidad, exactamente del gusto de Kunsel. Sólo había una cama junto a la ventana, un armario de madera y el escritorio con una computadora algo vieja. Muchos en el ejército los usaban para facilitar el trabajo de los informes y compartir archivos personales. Fue muy inteligente por parte de Kunsel, ya que sería más fácil para él controlar la información que pudiese llegarle a Shin-Ra por medio del espionaje. Sólo por eso, Cloud acabó convencido de que Kunsel los ayudaría, al menos a guardar el secreto.

Zack cerró la puerta del cuarto y se sentó enfrente del ordenador. Cloud, en cambio, lo hizo sobre la cama. Con la noche que había pasado ahora sólo necesitaba echarse un rato y descansar de verdad.

—A ver si me acuerdo cómo funcionaban estos cacharros... —dijo Zack mientras pulsaba el botón de encendido—. Oh, mira... Parece que sigue vivo.

Mientras la computadora cargaba el software, Cloud mantenía la mirada puesta en la pantalla del ordenador ya que Zack parecía tener la cabeza puesta en otra cosa.

—¿Y dices que Kunsel y yo nos conocemos? —preguntó, tocándose un hombro.

—Sí, os presenté el día en que ascendí a 2ª Clase —contestó con una media sonrisa.

Cloud sintió la tentación de preguntar más sobre ello, pero algo en la sonrisa de Zack le echaba un poco para atrás. En cualquier caso, no le dio tiempo a hacer ninguna cuestión, pues el ordenador requería de su atención.

—¿Y qué le pasa ahora a esto? —resopló y comenzó a pulsar los botones del teclado al azar.

Ante su apuro, Cloud se levantó de la cama y se aproximó al aparato para ver en la pantalla que el contratiempo surgía de la conexión de red. El problema de Zack con los sistemas informáticos era que no tenía la suficiente paciencia. Estaba claro que él era más un chico de acción y los ordenadores requerían de ciertos cuidados, sobre todo los antiguos como ese.

—A ver, no toques nada —le pidió.

Cloud se inclinó hacia la parte posterior del aparato y comprobó que todos los cables se encontraban bien enchufados. Pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, el cable de la red estaba algo suelto y sólo bastó con apretarlo un poco.

—Ya funciona —avisó Zack y Cloud se incorporó, a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Con un par de botones y lo básico que conocía de informática, Zack consiguió abrir una red segura. En cuestión de segundos, una ventana de aviso les notificó de que un computador externo solicitaba compartir archivos desde la misma red. Zack aceptó y apareció una pantalla en blanco con una serie de opciones. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a hacer nada cuando una segunda y pequeña ventana informaba del éxito de la conexión; no se trataba de otro más que de Kunsel.

—Te está hablando —le señaló Cloud la pantalla.

—Eh, eh, ya sé que soy torpe con estas máquinas, pero no estoy ciego —se inclinó Zack para ver mejor el teclado y comenzó a escribir con los dos dedos índices.

Sin embargo, lo que pulsaba, no aparecía escrito en la pantalla.

—No escribe —volvió a avisar.

—Agh... —se quejó Zack, deteniéndose—. Joder, qué depresión da ésto.

Tras un pequeño paréntesis en el que consiguió al fin poner el programa a escribir, la conversación con Kunsel se dio por escrito:

»  _Serv1_ : ¿Estás ahí?

»  _Serv2_ : Sí.

»  _Serv1_ : Esperaba poder hablar contigo desde otro medio, pero éste es el más seguro. Al menos el que más tardarán en rastrear.

»  _Serv1_ : Dime, ¿se puede saber en qué demonios estáis pensando? Desaparecéis cinco años y de repente, desertáis y dejáis Shin-Ra y la ciudad patas arriba.

»  _Serv2_ : No tuvimos mucha elección. Aerith estaba en peligro, luego surgieron asuntos con el planeta... Comenzaron a perseguirnos. ¿Qué esperabas?

»  _Serv1_ : Pues no sé... ¿Tal vez contactar conmigo y con la empresa? Shin-Ra habría estado encantado de volver a solicitar tus servicios.

»  _Serv2_ : No lo entiendes. Si supieses todo lo que esconde la empresa, querrías salirte de allí también.

»  _Serv2_ : No tenemos más tiempo. Necesito que nos hagas un favor.

»  _Serv1_ : No puedes pedirme eso...

»  _Serv2_ : Te necesitamos. Es de vital importancia. Por favor, no te pediría ésto si fuese una estupidez.

»  _Serv1_ : Lo cierto es que has hecho muchas estupideces de las que he tenido que sacarte... Quizás demasiadas.

»  _Serv2_ : Pero esta vez el planeta depende de ello.

»  _Serv1_ : ¿Ya te han lavado el cerebro esos terroristas?

»  _Serv2_ : Kunsel... Te prometo que te lo explicaré más adelante, pero ahora sólo necesito que nos ayudes con un par de cosas. Ni siquiera tienes que arriesgarte mucho.

»  _Serv1_ : A ver...

»  _Serv2_ : ¿Puedes acceder a la base de datos de Shin-Ra y ver qué ponen de mí, Cloud y Sephiroth?

»  _Serv1_ : Ahora no puedo hacerlo.

»  _Serv2_ : Cuando sea.

»  _Serv1_ : Vale. Tengo mi antiguo telecomunicador de Shin-Ra en el dormitorio. Es viejo y estará desconfigurado, pero podré ponerme en contacto con vosotros mientras estéis dentro de un área con cobertura.

»  _Serv1_ : Tenéis que aseguraros de que el número que vayáis a aceptar sea éste:

»  _Serv1_ : 670002

»  _Serv2_ : Vale.

»  _Serv1 abandonó la conexión._

—Bueno, parece que ya está todo —finalizó Zack con un suspiro y un estiramiento de brazos.

Cloud, que había estado ligeramente apoyado en el escritorio, le observó. Después de haber leído toda la conversación con Kunsel, aún le surgía la duda.

—¿Estás seguro de que estará a salvo a partir de ahora? —preguntó inseguro.

—Kunsel es muy inteligente —le respondió mientras se inclinaba hacia la computadora y lo apagaba desde el botón—. No me preocupo del todo... Pero esta es la misión más importante de nuestra vida, Cloud —se enderezó para coincidir miradas con él.

—Y tu oportunidad de convertirte en un héroe, ¿verdad?

Cloud se cruzó de brazos y de los labios de Zack asomó una débil sonrisa.

—Es nuestro deber —dijo cuando se levantó de la silla y puso las manos en las caderas—. Por éso nos unimos a SOLDADO, porque queríamos hacer lo correcto. Dime, ¿no sientes esa sensación?

Pero Cloud guardó silencio e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Más bien me siento arrastrado por las circunstancias —confesó—. No me malinterpretes... No es que no quiera, simplemente siento que no tengo otra opción.

Zack agachó la mirada en un intento de aceptar su visión, pero los dos sabían que las palabras sobraban. Tampoco tenía derecho a criticarle ni a hacerle cambiar de perspectiva si no coincidían. Era lo que había que hacer y, a diferencia de Zack, Cloud no iba a disfrutar del viaje ni de los resultados.

—Será mejor que cojamos ese telecomunicador y nos reunamos con los demás —sugirió Zack—. Se nos hace un poco tarde.

Tras dar con el aparato entre toda la pila de cosas que guardaba Kunsel en los cajones del escritorio, salieron del dormitorio y posteriormente se despidieron de Anton. Su próximo destino era el punto de reunión del grupo, trayecto que Cloud usó para toquetear el telecomunicador y reconfigurarlo. Sería cuestión de tiempo que Kunsel llamara con la nueva información.

_ii._

A esas horas cercanas al mediodía, los habitantes de Kalm transitaban la plaza principal con prisa. Cloud y Zack se vieron caminando entre la multitud, esquivando a las señoras que se creían dueñas del sitio. Éstas iban y venían de hacer las últimas compras de la mañana, aunque también había algunas otras que esperaban al último momento para hacerlo.

Una vez se situaron junto a la famosa herrería de mitrilo, Zack se llevó una mano en forma de visera para taparse del radiante sol, esperando ver a los demás. Siendo considerablemente alto, no tenía problemas para divisar entre la muchedumbre.

—¿Ves a alguien? —inquirió Cloud.

—Pues no... Y éso que somos un grupo bastante variopinto —dijo Zack, aunque rápido rectificó—. Oh, espera, creo que por ahí vienen Barret y Tifa.

Ambos permanecieron en el lugar hasta que sus dos compañeros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Zack alzó un brazo para hacerse notar, cosa que hizo que Barret acabara riéndose cuando los tuvieron de frente.

—¿Pero qué haces? ¡Si ya te habíamos visto a leguas!

Tifa, en cambio, permaneció seria mientras miraba a Zack con un muy sutil desdén.

—¿Habéis averiguado algo? —preguntó ella.

—Pues...

Cloud quiso responder, pero prefirió que fuese Zack quien se lo explicara. Fue en ese momento que sacó del bolsillo del uniforme el telecomunicador y se lo mostró.

—Tenemos un aliado de SOLDADO —les explicó—. Nos va a facilitar toda la información que queramos. Bueno, toda la que...

La potente voz de Barret terminó interrumpiendo el discurso del chico, enfadado.

—¡¿Otro SOLDADO?! ¡¿Es que estáis tontos?! ¡¿Por qué no nos lo habéis consultado?!

—A mí no me mires —se desentendió Cloud, dando un par de pasos lejos de ellos.

Zack resopló y se encogió de hombros.

—Es que sabiendo que ibas a decir que no, mejor ni te pregunto —dijo sin más—. Es un amigo y te juro que nos va a ayudar.

Pero Barret no parecía nada convencido.

—Espero que no llegue el día en que tengas que tragarte esas palabras —le advirtió con severidad.

Era evidente la desconfianza que sentía hacia Shin-Ra y SOLDADO, pero Tifa, incluso teniendo los mismos prejuicios, parecía más práctica y resolutiva que él.

—Barret, puede que nos dé muchas ventajas —quiso darle otras perspectiva, pues, si no era ella, nadie lo iba a conseguir.

—O no.

—Pero hay que confiar a veces —insistió Tifa mientras se ajustaba uno de los mitones—. Piensa en las ocasiones que podríamos esquivar los planes de Shin-Ra. Además, Cloud y Zack han demostrado estar de nuestro lado. Si algo malo ocurriese, estoy segura de que ellos se encargarían de arreglarlo.

Barret hizo una mueca y pareció recapacitar. Tifa no esperó y se aproximó a ellos dos. De entre sus manos, les mostró lo que habían comprado en una tienda turística. Se trataba de un pequeño mapa del área.

—Creo que os va a gustar lo que hemos averiguado.

—Oh, ¿averiguado el qué? —se entrometió Aerith de pronto en la conversación.

Todos se giraron en la dirección de donde provino la voz. Sin percatarse, Aerith y Nanaki llegaron de su exploración por el pueblo. Y por la sonrisa que traía, parecía tener buenas noticias.

—Se trata de una pista —respondió Tifa insegura, oscilando la mirada entre ellos—. Barret ha escuchado en la taberna que se han encontrado a alguien que cumplía con las mismas características que Sephiroth.

Todos se mostraron interesados, sobre todo fue Aerith la que se vio más atónita.

—¿Aquí en el pueblo? —preguntó ella.

—No, aquí no. Ha sido en los campos. Lo vieron un par de agricultores —se metió Barret para responder a las preguntas de los demás—. De casualidad distinguieron a un encapuchado con una espada larga y pelo blanco, al parecer no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que pisar sus cultivos —bufó—. Iba en dirección este.

Tifa extendió el mapa y, pidiendo que Barret se lo sujetara, todos formaron un corro alrededor del trozo de papel para escuchar lo que tenía que decir:

—Nosotros estamos aquí —señaló en el mapa la localización de Kalm— y creemos que va a tomar esta dirección —el dedo de Tifa trazó una línea desde el pueblo hasta una llanura situada a trescientos kilómetros de distancia—. Sólo tenemos que tomar un transporte más rápido y esperar a la próxima pista.

—¿Y cómo sabes que tomará esa dirección y no se desviará en el camino? —preguntó Nanaki.

—Porque estamos entre bahías y cordilleras —explicó—. Creo que Sephiroth no atravesará el mar o las montañas sin estar preparado. Tendrá que seguir el trayecto más fácil, ¿no?

Tenía bastante sentido.

En ese momento, Zack se cruzó de brazos y miró a los demás. Mientras tanto, Aerith no dejaba de observar el mapa con un extraño interés.

—Vale, ¿pero cómo vamos a llegar antes que él? —dijo Zack—. Necesitaríamos un furgón y nuestro dinero brilla por su ausencia.

—¡Yo! —exclamó Aerith con una mano alzada—. ¡Yo sé lo que podemos hacer!

Nanaki entonces emitió un ligero suspiro, sentándose en el suelo.

—Nanaki y yo hemos hablado antes con un criador de chocobos que viene de vez en cuando al pueblo —comentó Aerith—. ¿Por qué no le pedimos que nos lleve? Acabo de comprobar ahora mismo que su granja está al este también.

Aerith les señaló la localización en el mapa. Aquella granja se encontraba rodeada entre montañas, la costa y el famoso Gran Pantano de las Llanuras.

—Creo que no tenemos otra opción —dijo Cloud al mirar al resto—. Puede que sea nuestra mejor y quizás la única oportunidad que tendremos.

—¡Pues no se hable más! —exclamó animada y, antes de que el resto pudiera reaccionar, salió disparada entre el gentío—. ¡Seguidme!

—Aerith, espera —le pidió Zack preocupado antes de salir tras ella en la misma dirección.

Todos terminaron siguiendo los pasos de Aerith, que, marcando un ritmo lento, los llevó a un local de alimentación de animales a muy pocos metros de la plaza principal. Se trataba de una pequeña tienda que disponía de todo tipo de alimentos y accesorios para la ganadería, sobre todo enfocado a chocobos y otros animales de gran tamaño. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, Aerith comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, apurada.

—¿Dónde está? —dijo muy nerviosa.

A lo largo de la calle adoquinada, bajaba con lentitud una camioneta que, en cuya parte posterior, claramente el desgastado logotipo indicaba su relación con el criadero de chocobos.

—¡Ah, por ahí va! —señaló Aerith repetidas veces.

Animado por la urgencia de ella, Zack salió detrás del coche de inmediato.

—¡Eh, espérate! —gritó Zack conforme bajaba la calle a trote y sacudía los brazos.

Pero el vehículo no hacía amago de detenerse, por lo que tuvo que apretar en la carrera y alzar aún más la voz. Mientras, los demás se habían quedado parados frente a la tienda, observando cómo Zack se lanzaba de lleno contra la camioneta. Todo aquel escándalo dio lugar a que el conductor se detuviera de repente, haciendo que éste tropezara y diera una divertida pirueta al interior del remolque.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios...?! —espetó el conductor cuando salió del vehículo—. ¡Fuera de mi camioneta!

Se vieron obligados a interceder y corrieron hacia la posición del vehículo. El dueño de la camioneta, ya bastante mayor y con un palo grueso de madera como bastón, saltó al interior del remolque y comenzó a apalear a Zack ahí mismo.

—¡Fuera! ¡He dicho fuera!

Dio un palazo y después otro, lo que provocó las quejas del otro:

—¡En la nariz no! —jadeó él entre golpe y golpe—. ¡Que ya me bajo!

Apresurando el ritmo, Aerith fue la primera en presentarse frente al conflicto que se daba dentro del remolque. Se detuvo frente a éste y suplicó con las manos pegadas al pecho:

—¡Señor, necesitamos su ayuda!

—Ahora mismo estoy con vosotros —respondió el anciano mientras le daba un escarmiento a Zack—. Cuando me encargue de este...

—¡No, no! —insistió Aerith y se abalanzó hacia el remolque con un brazo extendido—. ¡Él viene con nosotros!

—¿Qué? —con el bastón en alto, el conductor se guardó el último golpe y miró al grupo confundido—. Pensé que venía a robarme. ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes?

—Creo que era lo que intentaba decirle —murmuró Tifa a medida que se situaba junto a Aerith.

—Perdonad —se disculpó y, con un salto bastante resuelto para la edad que tenía, se bajó del vehículo—. ¿Qué es lo que queréis?

Mientras tanto, desde el interior del remolque aún sonaban los leves gimoteos de Zack. Cloud se acercó para asomarse por los bordes de la camioneta y lo encontró incorporándose sobre la superficie, entre unas cuantas cajas de madera vacías. No parecía haber recibido golpes serios, pero tampoco Zack era de cristal. Como mucho acabó con tierra y paja pegada al uniforme.

—Por favor, ¿podría acercarnos a su granja? —rogó la Aerith con amabilidad.

—¿Sólo era eso?

—No nos irás a cobrar nada, ¿no? —masculló Barret.

—¿Cobrar? Seguro que sois unos muertos de hambre como yo —sacudió una mano—. No os preocupéis. Ya me lo compensaréis cuando lleguemos.

Aceptaron las condiciones del anciano, simplemente por el gran favor que les estaba haciendo y subieron al remolque cuando recibieron el permiso. Cada uno tomó un hueco libre entre algunas cajas y, una vez estuvieron listos, el criador puso en marcha el vehículo hacia la salida de Kalm.

Cloud había sido el segundo, después de Zack, en montar en la camioneta, por lo que ocuparon la zona más próxima a la cabina del conductor. Ésta estaba abierta mediante una ventanilla, hueco aprovechado por el anciano para iniciar una conversación.

—¿Y qué se os ha perdido por allí? ¿Estáis interesados en unos chocobos? —rompió el hielo al pasar por un trayecto recto.

—Estamos viajando y la única manera de salir del continente es pasando por las llanuras del este —le respondió Zack, que había puesto un brazo en el borde de la ventana para charlar más cómodamente con el anciano.

Cloud, a parte de escuchar la conversación, observaba el paisaje cambiar pronto frente a sus ojos. Las pequeñas casas rurales se alejaban paulatinamente para dar paso al desierto verde de la llanura. De nuevo el monótono paisaje de antes... y tampoco le importaba que regresara.

—Tienes toda la razón, chico —asintió, usando el retrovisor central para observarles—. Y aún todo el trecho que os queda por recorrer... Por cierto, yo me llamo Bill. Ya que vamos a viajar juntos, estaría bien que nos presentáramos.

—Yo soy Zack y éste de aquí tan callado se llama Cloud —le señaló con una sonrisa.

En el momento en que le mencionó, Cloud giró la cabeza hacia ellos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué hacer un viaje tan largo para tan sólo... —Zack contó las cajas que había en el remolque de una en una— ...siete cajas vacías? No lo entiendo.

—Ay, chico... —se rio con amargura—. Como se nota que no vienes del campo.

—¿Y Gongaga no cuenta? —preguntó Zack con una media sonrisa, orgulloso de su procedencia.

—¿Gongaqué? —espetó el anciano con una mueca extraña—. ¿Y éso dónde queda? ¡Vaya nombre!

—Pues está al otro lado del charco —reveló—. El caso es que vengo de otro pueblo, a lo mejor más pequeño que Kalm. Aún así, no me has explicado lo del porqué del viaje.

—Ah, sí —el criador se aclaró la voz y prosiguió con el discurso—. Resulta que con el auge de la energía Mako y su sobreexplotación, Kalm se va quedando con menos recursos alimenticios cada año. Me acuerdo yo en mis tiempos mozos que todo esto de aquí estaba lleno de plantaciones y mira ahora —chasqueó la lengua—. En la granja aún mantenemos una cosecha decente y, lo que sobra, la monto en esas cajas y las vendo en Kalm una vez a la semana. Al menos así hago un favor al pueblo, me saco un beneficio y no desperdicio comida.

Con la explicación de Bill, Cloud no pudo evitar intervenir:

—Y aún dedicándote a criar chocobos, ¿te sobran recursos? —preguntó—. Tengo entendido que son animales que requieren de muchos cuidados.

—Mi negocio ya no es lo que era, ¿sabes? Antes tenía más chocobos y, aunque ya no cultivo tanto como antes, no consumen todo lo que produzco.

—Me lo imagino —dijo Cloud—. En estos tiempos, un chocobo resulta más un capricho. Con el avance tecnológico, ya han dejado de ser útiles.

—Se nota que sabes del tema... —le felicitó Bill con una sonrisa—. Ahora sólo sirven para hacer carreras y apostar en ellas. Una lástima, pero es éso lo que me da de comer ahora.

Zack respondió con un resoplido y un taco.

—Pues vaya tela.

—Ya, tampoco le doy importancia, pero mis nietos son los que están ahora al cuidado de los chocobos y no sé cómo estará el panorama dentro de diez años.

Cloud dejó caer la cabeza contra la ventana de la cabina, cansado de darle coba al viejo. Fuesen donde fuesen, todos los ancianos se ponían a hablar sin parar.

—Oye, Bill —volvió a dirigirse Zack al criador y cambió el tema—. ¿Cuántas horas serán de viaje?

—Unas cinco, así que acomodaos todo lo que podáis porque van a hacerse largas y aburridas.

—Oh, qué bien —respondió con sarcasmo.

Cloud suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el siguiente y relativo silencio le calmara. Había empezado a sentir un poco de mareo y éste se acentuaba conforme más se prolongaba el viaje. Algo de ello notó Zack, pues no tardó en preguntar por su estado:

—¿Otra vez mareado? —dijo con una sonrisa leve mientras apoyaba el mentón en el brazo que descansaba en el borde de la ventanilla.

—No... —respondió Cloud y después frunció el ceño—. ¿O sí? Creo que me está sentando mal el desayuno.

—O más bien porque tienes el estómago vacío —sonrió después de darle un par de palmadas en el estómago—. No has comido apenas nada esta mañana.

Cloud ignoró el gesto por completo y Zack terminó soltando un quejido.

—Qué hambre me está dando de repente... —se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? Viajar así me está trayendo recuerdos —cambió el tema—. Nos traje a Midgar en una camioneta de estas.

Para ese momento, Cloud sentía una mayor pesadez. Ya no por el malestar corporal, sino porque Zack no dejaba de hablar.

—Yo sigo sin recordar absolutamente nada desde que me enfrenté a Sephiroth —confesó Cloud forzándose a seguir la charla.

Aunque dichas palabras hicieron que Zack se demorara en responder.

—Yo tengo algunas lagunas... Es decir —se rascó la mejilla—, no sé cómo nuestros caminos se volvieron a juntar.

—¿Y qué es lo último que recuerdas tú? —preguntó Cloud tras inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia su amigo y mirarle con los párpados semicerrados.

—Estaba en una misión... —confesó con la mirada desviada—. No sé, lo tengo bastante borroso.

Pero dicha respuesta no contentó a Cloud, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Pero lo traigamos o no a la memoria, averiguaremos lo que pasó —insistió Zack, dándole suavemente en el hombro—. Y duérmete, anda... Que se te nota que anoche dormiste poco.

No quería ser cortante como lo era con Barret, la única manera de ser que le salía cuando se sentía irritado. Lo estaba en esos momentos y no quería pagarlo con un amigo. Por eso, Cloud agradeció que su amigo no insistiera más y le permitiera mantenerse en silencio.

_iii._

Ni bajo el radiante y molesto sol, ni las voces de sus compañeros, ni el ruido del motor o los baches de la carretera despertaron a Cloud durante las siguientes tres horas. Éste había oscilado entre cortos periodos de semiinconsciencia y el profundo sueño, sin dejar a la mente siquiera sentir curiosidad por el cambio del entorno. La pesadez del viaje lo invitaba a seguir durmiendo, sin embargo, la misma posición comenzaba a molestarle. Un adormecimiento en el brazo izquierdo poco a poco lo fue sacando del sueño, acompañado por la melodiosa voz de Aerith:

—Ay, qué mono... —dijo con una risita.

—Aerith, concéntrate —le pidió Zack—. No se ve muy mal, ¿no?

—Que no... Sigues igual de guapo —le respondió con desinterés.

—Pero si ni siquiera me estás mirando...

La procedencia de las voces era un tanto confusa, cosa que corroboró cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente el regazo de Aerith. Aquéllo hizo preguntarse cómo diantres terminó tumbado y con la cabeza acostada sobre las piernas de Zack. La situación fue, cuando menos, chocante y ridícula, tanto que su primera reacción fue la de fruncir el ceño y levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con la atenta mirada de Aerith.

—Oh, ¿te hemos despertado, Cloud?

Aerith, con los dedos sobre los labios, no paraba de sonreír y el rubio se incorporó rápidamente. Le pareció siniestro que le observara mientras dormía.

—Le has despertado tú —Zack le echó la culpa—. Con lo a gusto que se había quedado...

—Tampoco ha sido para tanto —respondió Cloud muy natural, despabilándose.

Zack se quedó con la boca abierta y Aerith contuvo la risa bajo los dedos.

—¡No pongas esa cara de tonto! ¿Quién duerme bien sobre las piernas de nadie? —salió ella en su defensa—. Cloud, no dejes que te haga sentir mal.

Pero igualmente Cloud no iba a darle cuerda a la conversación.

—Sois malos conmigo... —dijo Zack mientras fingía un puchero.

—Anda ya —Aerith rio de nuevo y le dio un suave empujón en un hombro.

Ambos rieron juntos tras las bromas, pero nada de eso pudo calmar la preocupación de Zack, la cual salió tan pronto como se señaló la nariz. Su mirada no dejaba de buscar la atención de de Cloud y Aerith.

—Ahora en serio... ¿Se ve torcida?

Zack fue a tocarse la nariz, pero Aerith lo impidió tras darle un manotazo.

—Ya te he dicho que no... Ni siquiera te la fracturó —rodó los ojos—. Sí, estaba llena de sangre y el cartílago algo desviado, pero éso ya te lo arreglé a la salida de Midgar.

Y eso pareció tranquilizarle.

Ya era toda una proeza que no le hubiera roto la nariz con tan violento golpe, sin embargo Zack no dejaba de ser un SOLDADO, uno que había sido expuesto a Mako por mucho tiempo; éso se notaba en la resistencia de su cuerpo a los golpes y en la velocidad de regeneración. ¿Qué más necesitaba para convencerse?

Apoyando un costado en un lado del remolque y aislándose del resto, Cloud permaneció observando el paisaje de las llanuras. Apenas había cambiado nada con respecto al que habían abandonado en los terrenos de Kalm, excepto por la posición de las montañas y la proximidad a los riscos del mar. La posición del sol les señalaba que llegarían a la granja en dos horas más o menos, por lo que iba a necesitar toda su concentración para no volver a sucumbir el mareo.

Respiró la humedad que procedía de la costa y dejó el codo fuera del borde. Apoyó la mejilla sobre el bíceps, con lo que creaba un nuevo lugar en donde seguir descansando. O al menos lo intentaría el resto del viaje; era lo que tenía estar en un grupo tan vivaz.


	10. Choco

_i._

El tiempo sucedía con más notoriedad conforme el sol se aproximaba a la línea del horizonte. El azul del cielo se tornaba de color morado suave y las aplanadas nubes adquirían un curioso tono amarillento que contrastaba. Cloud había decidido distraerse con la plácida estampa de ese firmamento, ajeno por completo al mal rato que pasaban sus compañeros en la camioneta. No habían hecho ningún descanso y todos estaban desesperados por estirar las piernas. De vez en cuando escuchaba la profunda voz de Barret quejarse del viaje y lo largo que se estaba haciendo y, como siempre, Tifa mantenía la cordura del mayor mediante palabras de reproche. Eran discusiones algo irritantes, pero fáciles de obviar. Por otro lado, Nanaki no tuvo problemas a la hora de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido en el primer rincón que encontró. Zack y Aerith no habían dejado de hablar sobre los buenos recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos que no había tenido interés en escuchar.

Poco tiempo después, la llanura comenzó a transformarse en un extenso y poblado valle. La hierba crecía más alto, incluso las flores destacaban con colores blancos y amarillos sobre el monótono verde. Algunos robles también formaban pequeños grupos por los alrededores; no llegaban al bosque, pero era agradable de ver.

—Por fin algo interesante —replicó Barret con sarcasmo—. ¿Cuánto falta?

—Poco... —respondió Tifa con un suspiro.

—¡Mentirosa! —sacudió los brazos—. Éso dijiste hace como dos horas y aún no hay rastro de nada que parezca una granja.

De pronto, la voz de Bill surgió del interior de la cabina del conductor:

—¡Estamos llegando! —avisó—. En menos de veinte minutos estaremos allí.

—¡¿Veinte minutos más?! Que alguien me pegue un tiro.

Barret se desparramó en la esquina del remolque y Tifa rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Qué exagerado eres...

Cloud continuaba prestando interés al paisaje mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre una mano y agradecía la fría brisa. El aire se respiraba mucho más puro y tenía la sensación de que remitía el mareo por momentos. Como si se encontrara hipnotizado por lo que miraban sus ojos, no realizaba amago alguno de moverse, pues temía que cualquier gesto o distracción lo hiciese vomitar. Suspiró con profundidad y, en el instante en que iba a cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza en la ventana, divisó a un curioso animal pasar de lado a lado a una distancia no muy lejana. Cloud salió de su estado parsimonioso y terminó inclinado hacia el saliente, con las manos apoyadas en éste y seguir con la mirada a la criatura. Se trataba de un chocobo salvaje.

Se quedó embobado conforme el ave se alejaba en la distancia.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has visto algo? —le preguntó Zack curioso, asomándose por uno de sus lados.

Cloud señaló en la dirección que dejaban atrás.

—He visto un chocobo por ahí.

—¿Chocobos salvajes? —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, se ven bastantes por esta zona —se metió Bill en la conversación—. Muchos son de la granja, que alguna vez se escaparon o que yo dejé sueltos porque no me servían.

—Y al final has acabado convirtiendo este lugar en una reserva de chocobos o algo así, ¿no? —dedujo Zack.

—Sí, algo así. ¿No es genial?

Cloud no dejaba de prestar atención al entorno, a la esperaba de ver más. Bill notó su expectación y rio.

—Chico, no esperes ver muchos más. Se está haciendo tarde y la mayoría se va a descansar lejos.

Respondió con una pequeña mueca de decepción y regresó a su lugar, aunque no podía evitar echar un vistazo de vez en cuando. Aerith, entonces, se sentó a su lado, abrazándose las rodillas.

—Seguro que veremos un montón más en la granja —dijo con una sonrisa.

Él sólo se limitó a asentir.

Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa presión a la altura del pecho, pero no había manera de exteriorizarlo. Y es que, el hecho de haber visto aquel chocobo, le emocionó tanto que los mareos desaparecieron.

Se vio reviviendo momentos de su infancia en los que se pasaba horas a las afueras de Nibelheim, cerca de una pequeña granja. Su dueña tenía un chocobo que apenas podía verse a través de una rendija entre tablones de madera. Era enorme, de plumaje brillante y amarillo claro, pero lo que más recordaba era su redondeado pico y sus ojos pequeños y negros. Cloud siempre se las ingeniaba para llamar su atención con sonidos y un poco de comida que colaba por el agujero. Había veces en las que el animal sabía exactamente cuándo llegaba y lo esperaba junto a la rendija. Sobre todo, entre toda esa serie de memorias, Cloud recordaba cuánto había querido un chocobo como mascota. No siempre insistía a su madre, pero ella le negaba el cuidado de otro animal.

—¡Por fin! —interrumpió Barret los pensamientos de Cloud—. ¡Por ahí se ve la granja! Espero que sea la granja, porque si no... —dijo agitando el puño.

—¡Tranquilízate, hombre! Que sí, que ya estamos llegando —le confirmó Bill, que pisaba un poco más el acelerador.

—Menos mal —Barret resopló con alivio—. Juro que tengo el culo plano de estar todo el rato sentado.

Al fin dieron por finalizado el trayecto en la camioneta.

Bajaron del remolque con las piernas engarrotadas. Frente a ellos, se hallaba la granja de Bill, mucho más grande de lo que cabía esperar. La conformaba el establo, una gran parcela vacía, la residencia del dueño y una especie de pensión en un estado lamentable. Era evidente que en un pasado aquel lugar había sido un gran negocio, pero ahora algunas instalaciones estaban viejas y abandonadas.

Todos observaron con detenimiento el lugar, aunque Zack y Barret eran los más expresivos en cuanto a su opinión.

—Qué peste hay aquí —dijo Barret con una mueca de asco.

—Ya te digo... —Zack se tapó la nariz.

Tifa tampoco parecía disfrutar del nuevo ambiente, pero al menos parecía no tener la necesidad de comentar lo obvio.

—Pues claro —suspiró Bill mientras cerraba el coche con la llave—. ¿Qué os esperabais? Los chocobos no huelen precisamente a rosas.

Cloud en ese momento se acercó a la parcela vallada, extrañado de que no hubiese ningún chocobo merodeando por allí.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó al poner las manos sobre la madera.

—En el establo —respondió el anciano—. Es tarde y siempre los metemos dentro para tenerlos más controlados. Las noches a veces son un poco peligrosas.

Cloud comprendió, pero no le hacía reducir su deseo de verlos más de cerca.

—Oh... Cloud tenía tantas ganas de verlos —dijo Aerith enternecida, con un las manos tras la espalda.

—¿Cloud ablandado por unos chocobos...? —la risa de Barret no tardó en surgir—. Estás lleno de sorpresas, pelopincho.

En ese instante, Cloud se giró por el comentario y se encontró con que todos le miraban. Sus miradas iban desde la sorpresa a la risa, cosa que le hacía ponerse nervioso.

—Cállate —farfulló después de pasar por el lado del grupo para así desviar la atención del tema.

Aún así, su respuesta pareció haber provocado lo contrario.

Bill se acarició la barba canosa al mirarles.

—¿Tenéis pensado lo que vais a hacer ahora? —preguntó.

—Pues la verdad es que no —respondió Zack dudoso con una mano detrás de la nuca—. Se hace tarde y no es momento de salir a buscar aventuras.

—Me alegro de que penséis con la cabeza —continuó el granjero con un dedo señalando su frente—. ¿Por qué no os quedáis a dormir esta noche? Tengo espacio suficiente para todos.

—¿De verdad nos hará ese favor? —preguntó Tifa—. No nos conoce de nada...

—Tifa, no sigas... —masculló Barret cerca de ella—. A ver si vas a hacer que cambie de opinión.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y acabó con los brazos cruzados.

—No parecéis malos chicos —contestó el granjero sin dejar de tocarse la barba—. Además, tampoco tengo nada de valor. No me preocupo.

—Como usted guste —asintió Tifa.

—Bien, voy a avisar a mis nietos de que hoy tendremos a cinco más en la mesa.

—Eh... Somos seis, Bill —le corrigió Zack con un dedo levantado.

—¿Seis? Ah, sí... Me he olvidado de contar al perro gigante —sacudió un mano—. ¿No tendríais que llevarlo atado por ahí?

—Señor, no soy el tipo de carnívoro que usted cree...

Nanaki dio un paso al frente y encaró al criador con paciencia. Éste acabó respondiendo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Espera, ¿un perro que habla? ¿Qué clase de brujería es ésta? —no dejaba de mirarlo, atónito.

—Ninguna —respondió Cloud con los hombros encogidos—. Se llama Nanaki y sí, puede hablar.

—Madre mía... Y yo que pensé que lo había visto todo en esta vida —Bill suspiró con una mano en el pecho—. En fin, ¿por qué no me esperáis en el recinto de allí? —les señaló el pequeño edificio destartalado, a unos cuantos metros de su posición—. Voy a por las llaves.

Siguieron la indicación del granjero y se posicionaron enfrente de la construcción. Ésta había captado la atención del grupo, excepto la de Cloud y Nanaki, que preferían apreciarla desde cierta distancia. No era más que una especie de pabellón pequeño de ladrillo y cemento, cuya estructura se mantenía en pie de milagro, pues como se podía apreciar, el clima lluvioso del valle había deteriorado bastante el material, sucio y con una serie de desconchados.

Barret chocó su puño de carne y hueso contra la puerta de madera y ésta bailó entre las bisagras. Zack también quiso comprobar por su lado la seguridad del recinto. Curioseó en una de las ventanas próximas a la puerta, la cual estaba protegida por una reja de metal oxidada. Se aferró a ella para probar su sujeción y, con cero esfuerzo, ésta se desprendió de la pared.

—Ups...

Aerith se llevó una mano al rostro y aguantó la risa.

—No nos irá a hacer dormir aquí, ¿verdad? —gruñó Barret.

—Pues no duermas aquí si no quieres —dijo Tifa con los brazos en jarras—. Bill ha tenido un gran detalle al darnos un techo. Y por las noches hace frío, yo sólo aviso.

Barret no tuvo más remedio que callar.

—Pero es verdad lo que dice Barret —dijo Zack, quien consiguió recolocar la reja a presión—. Este sitio se cae a pedazos.

—Aún así, deberíamos darle una oportunidad al interior —sugirió Aerith al mirar a los demás—. Mientras haya camas para todos esta vez.

—Sí, por favor... —suspiró Barret al cielo.

Pocos instantes después Bill llegó con un buen manojo de llaves en una mano, haciéndolas sonar. Por suerte, no percibió el destrozo que había hecho Zack.

—Veamos si me acuerdo de qué llave era... —murmuró el anciano al ponerse enfrente de la puerta.

El grupo se miró entre sí, impaciente, y Bill abrió el portón tras poco de dar con la llave correcta. Con el sonido chirriante de las bisagras, fue el primero en entrar.

—A ver, antes que nada —comenzó sus advertencias conforme los demás le seguían a una especie de vestíbulo con mostrador—. Aquí no hay electricidad, así que os dejaré un par de linternas para que os podáis guiar por la noche.

Cuanto más se adentraban, con mayor pesadez se respiraba el aire. De no ser porque la luz del sol ya no llegaba hasta ellos, seguramente verían una gran cantidad de polvo en suspensión. Apenas se distinguía claramente lo que había, sólo el suelo en parqué, alguna maceta vacía, asientos comidos por la suciedad y rincones decorados con propaganda antigua.

—El aire aquí está viciado —soltó Barret.

Y antes de que continuara hablando, Tifa le dio un codazo.

—Pues normal, si aquí el aire entrará nada más por alguna ventana rota —dijo Bill sin preocuparse—. Pero a saber...

Siguieron los mismos pasos del propietario. Éste los condujo a un descansillo en el cual iniciaban los primeros escalones hacia la planta superior. Después ascendieron por las escaleras en fila y Cloud no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Y éste sitio qué es? Parece un hostal.

—Sí, era algo así —explicó—. Antes organizaba campamentos de verano para la gente que quería criar chocobos o tener alguno, ya hará unos 30 años de eso. Pero con el surgimiento de Shin-Ra y el avance de los coches, los chocobos empezaron a pasar de moda y el negocio se fue a pique.

—Y aquí es donde se alojaba la gente —dedujo Zack.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras y, ante ellos, se abría un extenso pasillo con una serie de puertas en un único lateral, dejando el otro para las ventanas al campo. Bill se detuvo entre las dos primeras.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva esto cerrado? —preguntó Barret.

—Tal vez unos diez años —se rascó la barbilla y después comenzó a buscar las llaves de un par de habitaciones—. Ya no me acuerdo.

Tras dar con ellas, se las dio a Zack.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció él con una sonrisa.

—Pues nada, pasaros por mi casa cuando tengáis hambre.

No hubo más nada que decir y, una vez que Bill marchó al piso inferior, Zack usó las dos llaves para inspeccionar el interior de las habitaciones con el resto.

Apenas había diferencias entre una y la otra. Sólo constaban de una ventana, tres camas y una mesita auxiliar. Nada del otro mundo excepto por el pasar de los años. El papel pintado se despegó por las esquinas y el techo estaba lleno de humedades.

—Podría estar peor... ¿no? —dijo Aerith con un dedo sobre el mentón, en un intento de ser optimista.

—Venga ya, no os pongáis ahora remilgados —animó Barret con un par de aplausos—. ¡Venimos de los suburbios de Midgar! ¿Qué sitio más asqueroso y contaminado que ese?

Barret se abrió paso en la habitación y se dejó caer de culo en una de las camas. Con el impacto, a su alrededor se formó una densa capa de polvo que le hizo toser.

—Lo cierto es que me esperaba algo más... limpio —dijo Tifa con una ceja arqueada.

—Yo no me preocupo por eso —siguió Nanaki—. Los humanos sois excesivamente melindrosos.

—Claro, tú tienes toda esa mata de pelo que te protege —trató de decir Barret entre tosidos leves y movimientos rápidos de mano para retirar el polvo.

En ese instante, Aerith se tomó la molestia de abrir la ventana. Luego se giró hacia ellos entusiasmada.

—Venga, menos quejarse y más limpiar —exclamó con un brazo en alto.

—¿Limpiar? —Zack torció el gesto—. ¿Ahora?

—Claro que sí, señorito —insistió ella con un dedo que le señaló—. No vamos a dormir con todo este polvo en las camas. ¡Así que a sacudir todo lo que podamos mientras nos quede luz de fuera!

Aquéllo trajo la queja de Barret y Zack, pero no los libró del trabajo. Divididos en dos grupos, se encargaron de abrir las ventanas y retirar el polvo de las sábanas y las almohadas a base de golpes y sacudidas. El polvo y la suciedad acabó en el suelo y llevado por la corriente de aire. En cuestión de tiempo, las habitaciones pasaron a estar preparadas para dormir.

Después de la llegada de la noche y de decidir quiénes ocuparían cada cama, salieron del pabellón y marcharon a la casa de Bill con las manos puestas en el estómago. No habían comido desde la mañana y estaban muy hambrientos.

El hogar de Bill era muy pequeño y al mismo tiempo acogedor. Al vivir tan lejos de la civilización, carecía de sistema eléctrico Mako, así que todo lo que había en la casa era, para ojos del resto, muy rudimentario. Las habitaciones estaban iluminadas por lámparas de batería y todo lo que funcionaba allí era gracias a la energía del viento. Además, para dar mayor calidez, se encontraban los dos nietos de Bill, Chole y Billy Junior, unos jóvenes entre diecisiete y doce años. Eran muy amables y tal vez más habladores que su abuelo.

La velada se prolongó bastante gracias a la naturaleza de aquella familia. Se comprendía, pues vivían completamente aislados del mundo y casi nunca tenían oportunidad de hablar y escuchar lo que otros decían de fuera. Además, Barret, Zack y Aerith no eran de los que sabían cuándo callarse, de modo que el resto tuvo que esperar a que sus historias acabasen o, más bien, a que los presentes terminaran con los ojos cerrados.

Sin saber qué hora era exactamente, el grupo regresó a la residencia con ayuda de un par de linternas, las cuales no ayudaban a vislumbrar el interior; el juego de luz y sombras sugería demasiadas formas en un espacio tan demacrado como aquel. De noche y en lugares abandonados, siempre se daba pie a los temas paranormales y a las historias de miedo, además de las bromas. Por suerte, todos eran lo suficientemente mayores como para no asustarse por esas tonterías... o éso era lo que se daba por hecho.

—Espero que este sitio no tenga una leyenda siniestra —soltó Aerith en el trayecto de las escaleras—. ¿Os imagináis? Niña muere en extrañas circunstancias en la habitación 213. Desde entonces no ha parado de escucharse su lamento a partir de medianoche...

—Por favor, Aerith —aguantó la risa Zack—, esa historia no tiene ninguna chicha.

De pronto, un extraño chillido se propagó desde el fondo del pasillo, lo que provocó que Cloud diera un traspié en uno de los escalones. Tifa, que iba detrás de él, alcanzó su espalda con una mano.

—¿Qué... mierda ha sido eso? —preguntó Cloud después de incorporarse rápidamente y mirar en todas direcciones.

—Con toda certeza, una rata —dijo Nanaki con tranquilidad.

Aquéllo hizo que Barret terminara soltando una risotada para luego comentar con burla:

—¿Es que te has asustado, Cloud? —le puso una mano en el hombro mientras caminaban a la par.

—No —le respondió seco y retiró el hombro con brusquedad—. Sólo estoy cansado.

—Lo que tú digas, amargado.

Cloud ahogó un gruñido.

Nada más llegar a las habitaciones, se separaron para ocupar sus lugares. Aquella noche Cloud volvería a compartir habitación con Tifa, aunque añadiendo la compañía de Zack, quien había insistido mucho en ello. ¿Qué más daba? Si sólo iban a dormir.

Con la ayuda de la linterna, los tres se situaron en el cuarto y ocuparon sus camas. Cloud fue el primero en echarse a la cama que quedaba más retirada de la ventana, en una esquina; después apagaron la luz para dormir.

Era curioso cómo las conversaciones surgían sin dificultad en Zack, pero en esa ocasión el silencio invadía las cuatro paredes con una más que palpable tensión. Cloud se giró en la cama un poco, lo suficiente para poder echar un ojo a sus compañeros. No podía evitar preguntarse qué les pasaba, pero tampoco era como si le importase... ¿O sí? En cualquier caso, Zack terminó hablando, al parecer cohibido por ese silencio casi impuesto por Tifa:

—¿Entonces saldremos a la mañana?

—Supongo que sí... —dedujo ella, tumbada boca arriba—. Ya lo hablaremos al amanecer.

—¿Y a dónde iremos?

—No lo sé... ¿Seguir el camino? Tengo entendido que la única manera de salir de las llanuras es atravesando el pantano y después la mina de mitrilo.

—Eso contando con que Sephiroth tome el mismo trayecto.

—No tenemos otra alternativa —exhaló Tifa con cierta desesperanza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta pasados unos largos instantes.

—Bueno, será mejor que durmamos —dijo él tras hacer un movimiento brusco en la cama que hizo que ésta sonara—. Seguro que Cloud ya se ha quedado dormido.

Se equivocaba y Cloud tampoco pretendía hacerle pensar lo contrario.

—Sí, dejemos que duerma.

No hubo ningún comentario más.

_ii._

Cloud llevaba días acumulando sueño y, cuando dormía, no lo hacía en condiciones, así que era de esperar que esa mañana no despertara con las energías recargadas. No fue el mejor lugar para dormir y tampoco podía decir que alguna vez pasó una buena noche desde que despertó del coma, por lo que no estaba sorprendido. De todos modos, se forzó a dormir incluso cuando por la ventana entraba la luz del amanecer, pues quería reanudar el viaje con fuerza y la mente despierta.

Cuando finalmente decidió levantarse, echó una mirada adormilada a la habitación. Tifa y Zack no estaban y, por lo que pudo comprobar desde la ventana, la mañana estaba bastante avanzada. Se frotó un poco el rostro y salió del cuarto para encontrarse con que él era el único que se había quedado dormido.

Salió del pabellón con el ceño fruncido por el exceso de luz y buscó a sus compañeros con la mirada, pero no había ni rastro, sólo el de los chocobos paseando en el interior de la parcela vallada. Dedujo que se habían ido a tomar el desayuno en casa de Bill y, pensando que no importaría llegar un rato más tarde, Cloud se aproximó hasta el límite, justo donde había uno de esos adorables animales picoteando alpiste de grano gordo del suelo. Por el momento éste no había captado su presencia.

Él silbó suavemente para llamar su atención y, una vez el chocobo levantó la cabeza, Cloud imitó el sonido típico de su especie. El animal respondió con un suave agitar de alas y caminó hasta él. No reprimió la sonrisa y, deseando conocer a ese chocobo, se subió a la valla con un pequeño impulso y se sentó en el borde.

Los chocobos eran aves bastante grandes y, ése en particular lo era mucho más. De ese modo, cuando el animal se acercó hasta él, ambos quedaron a la misma altura.

—Parece que te tratan bien aquí... —murmuró mientras se atrevía a acariciarle el pico con la punta de los dedos.

El chocobo respondió con canto agradable y torció la cabeza para buscar más caricias de Cloud. Ese gesto hizo que ampliara más la sonrisa y prolongara más el contacto. Con ambas manos, comenzó a acariciar el plumaje de su cuello, cosa que pareció gustarle mucho; no hacía más que restregarse en él.

De pronto, la voz de una muchacha llamándole lo sacó de ese estado de calma. Cloud volvió a su humor de siempre y se giró para ver que se trataba de Chole, la nieta de Bill. Tal y como se había comportado la noche anterior, le parecía bastante mandona.

—Eh, tú —volvió a referirse a él una vez se situó a su lado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada —respondió con la mirada agachada y, una vez soltó al chocobo, se dejó caer de la valla—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, más bien son tus compañeros —dijo de brazos cruzados—. Llevan un rato esperándote en casa. Será mejor que vayas.

Le señaló la dirección y Cloud, sin querer hacerlos esperar más, se dirigió hasta allí. Debía admitir que el chocobo lo había distraido demasiado.

La puerta de la casa estaba de par en par, así que no tuvo reparos en poner el pie dentro. Las voces de sus compañeros se escuchaban bien alto desde la sala de estar y sólo tuvo que presentarse en la puerta para llamar su atención. Todos estaban sentados o en el sofá o en las sillas.

—Por aquí aparece la marmota —comentó Barret con una sonrisa burlesca.

Cloud se rascó la nuca, no muy seguro de si debía disculparse.

—Te estábamos esperando —dijo Aerith con gentileza y, como siempre, le cedió sitio a su lado, en uno de los brazos del sofá.

Él no demoró en sentarse.

—Nos ha surgido un problema —inició Zack para ponerle al día, sentado en una de la sillas del lado contrario—. No vamos a poder continuar hoy.

—¿Y éso por qué? —preguntó Cloud extrañado.

—Hemos estado hablando con Bill y no nos recomienda viajar a pie —le explicó—. Al parecer este año hubo mucha lluvia y ha subido el nivel del agua del pantano. Y no sólo eso, acaban de llegar noticias de que una serpiente mutante de unos diez metros se ha hecho dueña del lugar.

No le gustó cómo sonaba eso. Parecía obra de Shin-Ra y su experimentación con animales; no era la primera vez.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces?

—Tendremos que cruzar con los chocobos —siguió Tifa—. Es lo más económico y lo más seguro si queremos esquivar a la serpiente. Se supone que hay un pequeño puerto turístico en el comienzo del pantano, pero con la nueva amenaza se han anulado los viajes de punta a punta.

—Vale, creo que lo comprendo, pero... —dudó Cloud y miró a los demás—. No sé cuál es la razón de que tengamos que esperar. Bill tiene chocobos que puede prestarnos, ¿no?

—Chico, no es tan sencillo —intervino Bill cuando Cloud quiso pasarse de listo—. Esos chocobos no son míos. No puedo prestároslos o vendéroslos. Tenéis que conseguir los vuestros propios.

—¿Y de quiénes son? —preguntó, algo que el dueño no pareció verlo con muy buenos.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Os dejo quedaros un par de días más, pero no pienso dároslo todo mascado.

Cloud torció el gesto y no dijo nada más.

—Pero a ver... —fue el turno de Barret—. Yo sigo sin estar convencido. Sephiroth puede aparecer por el valle en cualquier momento y nosotros aquí, cuidando de unas mascotas.

—¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor? —le preguntó Tifa con los brazos cruzados—. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes nos iremos tras él.

—¿Y cómo vamos a conseguir unos chocobos? —inquirió Cloud—. ¿No nos va a tomar mucho tiempo?

—No tanto, créeme —dijo Bill—. Son animales muy mansos y calmados. Con un poco de comida y algo de cariño ya os los ganáis. Obviamente hay excepciones, pero no tenéis por qué encontrar problemas. Os daré todo lo que vayáis a necesitar.

_iii._

No tuvieron más remedio que adaptarse a las circunstancias que se presentaron. Bill les proporcionó toda la información necesaria para poder atrapar algunos chocobos salvajes y, para ahorrar tiempo, decidieron que montarían dos en un mismo chocobo. Con un poco de suerte, tendrían tres al acabar ese día para que, al tercero, partieran hacia la ciénaga.

Después de que Cloud terminara de tomarse un desayuno ligero, se prepararon. Zack y Aerith pidieron prestada la camioneta de Bill para acercarse al paraje con más índice de chocobos. El resto, mientras tanto, permaneció en la granja para preparar la llegada del primer ejemplar. Además, y a petición de Barret, uno vigilaría si aparecía la sombra de Sephiroth. Un poco estúpido teniendo en cuenta que el horizonte era inmenso y que el alcance era muy limitado.

Cloud se encontraba sobre el depósito de agua, el punto más alto de la granja. Podría estar ayudando a los demás abajo y aprendiendo más sobre los chocobos, pero Barret no había dejado de insistir en que vigilara la zona. ¿Cómo iba a vigilar si apenas el sol le permitía ver a más de doscientos metros?

Para descansar la vista, se permitía centrar su atención en sus compañeros. Desde su posición, observaba a Tifa ayudando a los nietos de Bill a preparar los habitáculos para los nuevos chocobos. Entraba y salía con una sorprendente carga en sus brazos sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno. Primero iba con agua, después con bloques de paja, recipientes y múltiples enseres. Barret y Nanaki ayudaban también.

Suspiró con pesadez. Allí arriba no había modo de aprovechar la sombra y el sol comenzaba a golpear con fuerza. Pero lo que le molestaba no era eso, sino estar haciendo una vigilancia que no estaba sirviendo de nada. Entre el mosqueo y lo concentrado que estaba en divisar algo en el horizonte, no se percató de que Barret acababa de subir, supuestamente para hacerle compañía.

—¿Cómo vas? —le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—No veo nada —respondió de manera seca, mirada al frente.

Cloud no tenía interés en hablar con él, por lo que disimulaba al tener su mirada lejos de Barret.

—A ver, prueba con esto.

Barret le puso unos prismáticos en la cara, cosa que hizo que Cloud se apartara un poco, sorprendido y hastiado. Cuando reconoció el objeto, los tomó con una mano para inspeccionarlo.

—¿De dónde los has sacado?

—Se los pedí a Bill —dijo con una media sonrisa y apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas flexionadas—. A veces es un poco imbécil, pero al menos es servicial.

Cloud no dijo nada y no se demoró en mirar por los oculares. No eran los mejores prismáticos que había probado, pero al menos sí que ampliaba mucho más la imagen.

—No van mal, ¿eh? —dijo Barret orgulloso tras darle un par de palmadas a Cloud en la espalda—. Pues que no se te vayan a caer.

Ignoró la provocación. Ya sabía Cloud que el silencio no iba a durar mucho.

—Por cierto... ¿No te parece a ti que Zack y Aerith están muy unidos?

Cloud lentamente separó sus cansados ojos de los prismáticos para mirar a Barret con pesadez.

—Tío, no me mires así —alzó la voz mientras tomaba una postura más cómoda—. Sé que tú te preguntas lo mismo.

—Pues no —confesó—. Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Sephiroth —frunció el ceño y, girando la cabeza, volvió a poner su atención en el horizonte—. Y tú deberías estar preocupándote por lo mismo.

Barret resopló cansado y llevó la mirada al cielo.

—Eres muy aburrido, tanto como Nanaki, y ya es decir —arrastró las palabras—. Pero no me cambies de tema. Vale que estemos tras la pista de Sephiroth, pero éso no significa que no podamos tener una conversación cualquiera.

—Claro, y lo único que se te ocurre es hablar de Aerith y Zack... —dijo con cierto hastío.

—A ver, ¡que tengo curiosidad! ¿Es que no puedo interesarme por los miembros que conforman Avalancha?

«¿Avalancha? ¿Seguimos todavía con eso?»

Después de poner los ojos en blanco, Cloud sacó el aire de los pulmones y acabó cediendo.

—Si los ves tan unidos es porque ya se conocían de antes.

Le reveló para que Barret se callara.

—¿En serio? —de pronto, comenzó a reírse con una fuerte palmada sobre su propio muslo—. ¿ _Sólo_  se conocen de antes?

Cloud volvió a apartarse de los prismáticos para girarse y mirarle con el ceño fruncido. De nuevo alimentaba su curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pff... —contuvo la risa—. ¿Es que no es evidente?

La mirada de Barret revelaba más de lo que le gustaría, hecho que pilló a Cloud demasiado desprevenido como para disimular ignorancia. Con una mano detrás de la nuca, le respondió:

—No sé... Puede ser que hubiera algo entre ellos —no podía corroborarlo aunque ellos mismos ya le habían dicho que hubo sentimientos hacia el otro, no tanto confesados.

—¡¿Ves?! —exclamó mientras se incorporaba en el sitio y se ponía en pie—. No soy el único que lo piensa. Lo cierto es que hacen muy buena pareja.

Tales palabras no habían sido ignoradas por Cloud a pesar de que no hubo respuesta de su parte.

Volvió a depositar su interés en el horizonte, concretamente en el punto del camino más alejado de ellos. Entonces consiguió ver la camioneta de Bill circulando hacia la granja, lo cual significaba que Aerith y Zack ya estaban de vuelta; incluso podía verse el chocobo en el remolque. Queriendo ignorar las deducciones de Barret con respecto a ellos dos, se concentró en el trayecto que siguieron, sin embargo ya se preguntó si de verdad estarían a punto de rebasar esa línea.

—Mira el lado bueno de todo esto... Tifa y tú podéis desarrollar vuestra relación sin preocupaciones —continuó Barret con un tono de voz muy serio, observándolo desde arriba—. Ya me entiendes.

Cloud sintió un incomprensible escalofrío. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que aquéllo no era un simple juego? Se limitó a agachar la mirada y musitó:

—Tifa y yo sólo somos amigos de la infancia —algo que recordaba sólo porque Tifa se lo dijo; no podía decir cuán amigos fueron por aquel entonces.

—Que sí, que sí —insistió el otro—. Pero ¿y qué pasa? Éso no te va a impedir explorar cosas con ella.

La respuesta de Barret hizo que Cloud acabara con una mano sobre la cara y sacudiera la cabeza.

—Que no me interesa...

—Ah, es verdad... Sephiroth —resopló Barret con sarcasmo—. Lo que decía: eres un aburrido.

Cloud frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar por los prismáticos.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—Voy a suplantarte ahora —le quitó los prismáticos de las manos—. Así que baja. Me preocupa que te pongas rojo como una gamba.

Barret le echó con un par de empujones y Cloud bajó del depósito con muy mala gana. En cualquier caso, fue un momento idóneo para tomarse un descanso a la sombra de la casa de Bill.

Buscó un buen lugar en el suelo y se sentó sobre una pequeña porción de césped y sombra, lejos de las ventanas de la casa y lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar a los chocobos de la finca. De vez en cuando veía a Tifa y a Nanaki pasar de un lado a otro, junto a los nietos de Bill. Se uniría con ellos una vez la piel no le quemara tanto.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido, vio a Nanaki acercarse a su posición. En el camino, éste se sacudió cualquier viruta de paja y plumas que se le hubiesen pegado al pelaje. Para sorpresa de Cloud, éste se sentó junto a él. Pensó que buscaba un poco de sombra, sin embargo, no sólo fue para eso.

—Se te ve cansado —dijo Nanaki, que miraba en la misma dirección que él.

Cloud le miró de reojo, con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos sobre las rodillas.

—Llevo días que no duermo bien —admitió agachando la mirada—. Y Barret no ha dejado de darme la lata.

Suspiró con pesadez, pero su respuesta hizo reaccionar a Nanaki de otro modo inesperado.

—¿Cortejo humano?

—Es de lo único que habla... Y quejarse también se le da muy bien.

Nanaki titubeó un poco y se tumbó por completo sobre la superficie.

—Es importante la charla trivial para muchos —le explicó—. Y creo que Barret sería el primero en volverse loco en este viaje si no se expresara tal y como es.

Cloud no lo había planteado de ese modo.

—¿Una vía de escape?

—Sí, algo así —asintió Nanaki.

—¿Y cuál es la tuya? —le preguntó Cloud con curiosidad al girarse un poco hacia él.

—La contemplación —manifestó—. Un modo silencioso y bastante más enriquecedor que una charla cualquiera, pero tampoco podemos juzgar las maneras de otros —en ese instante, Nanaki le devolvió el mismo interés—. ¿Y qué me puedes decir de ti?

Cloud frunció el ceño. Nunca había pensado en ello.

—No lo sé —confesó—, pero aún no me he vuelto loco.

Bromeó sin gracia alguna, sin embargo...

—¿Estás seguro? Tus compañeros están preocupados por ti.

La pregunta de Nanaki le hizo pensar en serio.

¿Cuál era su vía de escape en los momentos de mayor tensión? Aislamiento, pensó. ¿Pero realmente quería eso? De todos modos, lo que no terminaba de entender era la preocupación de los demás. No tenían por qué, se sentía perfectamente.

_iv._

Zack y Aerith llegaron a la granja. En el remolque del vehículo tenían un magnífico ejemplar de chocobo que Bill pudo corroborar. No había tiempo que perder y, tras saludos rápidos, Tifa y Cloud serían los siguientes en atrapar al siguiente chocobo. Apenas tenían idea de qué hacer en cuanto vieran un chocobo, pero con verdura gysahl, la comida favorita de aquellas aves, bastaría. Cloud tenía sus dudas.

Tomando los consejos de Bill y sus dos nietos a rajatabla, condujeron la camioneta hacia el área con mayor número de chocobos. El camino los adentró al ligero bosque de robles. Desde la carretera no era posible divisar ninguno a simple vista, así que tuvieron que aparcar el vehículo en el primer claro que hallaron. Bajaron de éste, Tifa con un arnés de cuero y Cloud con el saco de verdura en una mano. Lo llevaba bastante apartado por el fuerte y desagradable olor que desprendía.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó con los nudillos de la mano debajo de la nariz.

—Buscar a esos chocobos, ¿no?

Tifa observó los alrededores con las manos en las caderas. No había más que arbustos, un roble de vez en cuando y suelos algo escarpados. Por lo pronto no se veía nada más.

Ella se giró hacia Cloud y le miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿A qué esperas para abrir la bolsa? —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ah, ya... —asintió y, un poco reticente, abrió el saco de lona.

Según Bill, el fuerte olor de la verdura atraía a los chocobos incluso a una distancia de un kilómetro si el viento soplaba a su favor. Habría que ver qué tan efectivo era eso.

Sabiendo que sería fácil perderse, ambos iniciaron su camino al interior del paraje con precaución. Tifa tomó la delantera mientras Cloud la seguía a su ritmo y aguantando la respiración a cada paso que daban.

—No sabes cuánto echaba de menos todo esto —comentó Tifa después de dejarse caer por un diminuto terraplén.

—¿El qué exactamente? —siguió detrás de ella.

—Ésto —le señaló todo lo que les rodeaba—. La luz del sol, la naturaleza, el aire puro... Ya sabes. ¿Tú no lo has echado de menos?

—No lo sé —respondió Cloud—. Estuve varios años viviendo en Midgar. Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a estos cambios tan abruptos.

Al parecer, la respuesta había sorprendido a Tifa. Ésta se detuvo en mitad del camino para voltearse y hablar con Cloud cara a cara.

—¿Y no tienes preferencias?

—Si me das a elegir —se detuvo él también con los ojos directamente al frente, sin mirarla—, prefiero esto. Aunque me trae recuerdos de Nibelheim...

—Ya... —suspiró Tifa con la mirada agachada—. A veces salía a jugar con mis amigos a las afueras del pueblo, cuando no había monstruos.

Sin embargo, Cloud no tenía ninguna memoria de eso, hecho que le afectó.

Los dos reanudaron su camino y mantuvieron la misma organización anterior: Tifa al frente y Cloud un par de pasos más atrás.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas viviendo en Midgar? —preguntó él mientras caminaban por una zona llana.

—Desde el incidente... Mi mentora me llevó a Midgar para buscar un tratamiento eficaz a la herida que me hizo Sephiroth. Después de recuperarme, me especialicé en artes marciales y encontré una oportunidad en la ciudad.

Tifa se detuvo una vez vio que alejarse más sería peligroso. A pocos metros de ellos, el terreno descendía de forma abrupta.

—¿Trabajar en el Séptimo Cielo era una oportunidad? —continuó extrañado.

—No, Cloud... Avalancha —le corrigió al voltearse hacia él otra vez—. El bar era sólo una tapadera.

—Y ahí es cuando conociste a Barret y a los demás, ¿no?

—Así es —asintió.

—¿Y cómo consiguió Barret convencerte para que trabajaras con él?

—No me convenció de nada —admitió—. Me ofrecí yo.

Las motivaciones de Tifa no resultaban muy obvias para Cloud, quien, sintiendo que realizaba demasiadas preguntas, decidió parar. Ni siquiera le gustaron sus respuestas, por alguna razón.

—Bueno... —resopló Tifa—. ¿Esperas aquí? Voy a comprobar si algún chocobo se acerca.

Cloud asintió con firmeza.

—No me moveré de aquí —le dijo para que fuera tranquila.

Ella sonrió.

—No tardaré más de diez minutos.

Tifa salió a trote hacia la espesura de unos arbustos y el desnivel del terreno. Pocos instantes después, Cloud la perdió de vista.

Respiró hondo y aprovechó la ausencia de su amiga para soltar el saco de verdura en el suelo. Tomó asiento en una roca que sobresalía entre la maleza y esperó con los brazos cruzados sobre los muslos. Quizás no era el mejor momento, pero Cloud regresó a la mala costumbre de pensar, de pensar en todas esas preguntas que le rondaban y que se controlaba a formular incluso a sus compañeros. Muchas veces era difícil encontrar el momento, en otras ocasiones era un extraño miedo a conocer ciertas respuestas. En cualquier caso, el aparente desinterés de Cloud surgía de un intento de alejarse de sus propias emociones.

De pronto, en mitad de esa introspección, el crujido de una rama sacó al joven de dicho lugar. Alzó la mirada del suelo y, justo enfrente y a escasos metros, un chocobo común se aproximaba en una actitud bastante confiada. Cloud se mantuvo estático, pero con el corazón acelerado. Quiso llamar a Tifa, pero hacerlo seguramente ahuyentaría al animal.

Con lentitud, Cloud se incorporó desde su asiento y, a la misma vez, extendió un brazo hacia la bolsa de lona. Cuando estuvo en su mano, tomó un pedazo de alimento y se aproximó con pasos cautelosos al chocobo. Éste no se había movido del sitio en todo el rato, a la espera de que la verdura se le fuera ofrecida.

—No voy a hacerte daño —le habló con suavidad mientras daba un paso más cerca del ave.

El chocobo trinó y agitó un poco sus alas. Cloud, aún así, no se quedó estático y, cuando tuvo al animal lo suficientemente cerca, le ofreció la verdura gysahl.

—Toma.

Al instante, el chocobo alargó el cuello hacia la comida y la atrapó con su enorme pico. Con sólo dos masticaciones, la verdura pasó por la garganta del ave, momento que aprovechó Cloud para situarse justo a su lado. Posó una mano sobre el plumaje del cuello y lo acarició siguiendo la dirección de su crecimiento. El hecho de que le permitiera esa caricia, provocó en Cloud una agradable sonrisa.

—Quieres más, ¿verdad?

Y el chocobo, como si entendiese sus intenciones, pió más agudo. Cloud rio entre dientes por la respuesta del animal y no se demoró en darse la vuelta para recoger la bolsa de verdura. Sin embargo, ésta había desaparecido de su lugar.

—¿Pero... qué?

Cloud miró en todas direcciones y, a pocos metros de uno de sus costados, otro chocobo se largaba tranquilamente con el saco en el pico.

—O-oye... ¡Éso no es tuyo! —exclamó antes de intentar salir tras él.

Sólo dio las primeras zancadas hasta darse cuenta de que no merecía la pena seguirle, sabiendo que tenía al otro ya camelado. Cloud, dejando caer los hombros, se dio media vuelta tranquilo, pero lo que no esperó encontrarse con que el otro chocobo también se había largado.

—...

Suspiró con resignación y se sentó en la misma piedra con la mirada al frente. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que ocurriera algo tan... estúpido? Avergonzado, Cloud se frotó la cara con una mano. La verdura gysahl era el único cebo que tenían para atraer chocobos y se habían quedado sin ella. A ver como se lo tomaba Tifa...

Ella apareció poco después, con un puño sobre la frente y jadeando con suavidad; al parecer había hecho un esfuerzo antes de regresar.

—¡Cloud! —le llamó conforme se aproximaba a paso ligero—. He visto un chocobo bajar por una colina muy cerca de aquí. Es posible que...

La actitud pasiva de Cloud hizo que Tifa guardara silencio y se percatara de la ausencia de la lona.

Él se rascó la nuca nervioso y admitió la culpa.

—Lo siento, Tifa —se puso en pie con la cabeza agachada—. Vinieron un par de chocobos y uno se llevó la verdura cuando me despisté.

—¿Qué...? —inquirió con el rostro algo descolocado—. Cloud...

Escuchó el profundo respiro que tomó Tifa.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —continuó ella, bastante apurada.

—Supongo que volver —se encogió de hombros—. Necesitamos más verdura gysahl para atraerlos.

—Qué lata... Aunque lo peor no es eso, sino cómo se lo va a tomar Bill —chistó Tifa y, al notarle tan callado y cabizbajo, corrigió el tono de voz—. Oye, Cloud, no pasa nada. Si yo hubiese llegado antes...

Pero él sólo sacudió la cabeza antes de que Tifa se atribuyera toda la culpa.

—Da igual. Tenemos que atrapar uno sea como sea.

Fue entonces, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Tifa, cuando el lastimero trino de un chocobo hizo que los pájaros que poblaban algunos de los árboles más cercanos se alejaran en bandada. Cloud y Tifa se miraron con preocupación. No hicieron falta palabras y ambos acudieron a la llamada de socorro.

Guiados por el sonido y el reciente conocimiento de Tifa sobre el terreno, no tardaron en divisar al chocobo retorciéndose en mitad de un rocoso desnivel. Una de sus patas se había quedado atascada entre las raíces de un enorme roble y la roca agrietada; el pobre animal no podía más que agitarse en un intento de zafarse de aquella trampa natural.

Cloud aceleró la carrera y, una vez llegado al inicio de la pendiente, se dejó caer con un derrape.

—¡Ten cuidado! —escuchó a sus espaldas—. ¡A tu izquierda hay un monstruo acechando!

Gracias al aviso de Tifa, pudo ver a dicha bestia a unos pocos metros de allí: una especie de lobo oscuro de ojos rojos y dimensiones deformadas. Antes de alcanzar la posición del chocobo, Cloud aprovechó una de las raíces del árbol para frenar la caída y, con la mano firmemente agarrada a la gruesa raíz, se impulsó a la misma vez con los pies en dirección al monstruo. Éste, ante la nueva amenaza, se centró en él, que se acercaba a toda velocidad. La bestia se abalanzó hacia su cuello, movimiento que Cloud predijo con mucha facilidad y que consiguió apartar con un potente puñetazo hacia su garganta. El monstruo salió disparado hacia la derecha y cayó al final del desnivel, acompañado por Cloud, que no le dio tregua alguna. Antes de que pudiera despabilarse, Cloud arremetió con un fuerte pisotón en el cuello, partiéndolo. El monstruo murió al instante.

—¡Cloud! —exclamó Tifa—. Ven, necesito que me eches una mano.

Cuando se giró en la dirección de la llamada, vio a Tifa que trataba de tranquilizar al animal, pero en vano; éste no dejaba de sacudirse en su trampa y ella sola no podía encargarse. Cloud acudió a ella tras ascender con cuidado por la pendiente. Entre los dos consiguieron liberar la pata del chocobo y, gracias al arnés que Tifa le colocó en el pico, pudieron ayudarlo a subir el terraplén.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —celebró ella con una amplia y modesta sonrisa—. Cloud, ¿nos llevaremos este chocobo?

Cloud, echando una mirada hacia atrás, reconoció la bolsa de lona a los pies del mismo árbol.

—Sí, volvamos a la camioneta —le indicó con un gesto.

Tifa condujo al animal gracias a las riendas y Cloud, antes de reunirse con ella, recuperó la verdura gysahl que había quedado algo escondida entre las raíces. No se demoró más y, a paso ligero, la alcanzó.

Una vez llegaron al vehículo, abrieron la puerta del remolque para que el chocobo subiera con mucha más facilidad. Sin embargo, hubo algo que había preocupado a Cloud desde el momento en que lo atraparon y que, justo en ese momento, confirmó cuando el animal tuvo ciertas dificultades para subir.

—Ha estado cojeando un poco hasta aquí —dijo él mientras lanzaba el saco de la verdura en una de las esquinas esquinas más alejadas del remolque.

—Lo sé... —murmuró Tifa, quien había puesto una mano sobre la espalda del chocobo—. Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes.

Ella se subió a la camioneta y, mientras tiraba suavemente del arnés, Cloud ayudó a levantar el peso del chocobo desde el vientre. Todo aquel esfuerzo fue dificultado por el aleteo y las patadas del chocobo en un intento de subir por sus propios medios, pero finalmente lo montaron en el vehículo.

—Ya está —dijo Tifa con un suspiro y dejó caer el trasero sobre la superficie.

Cloud, queriendo comprobar que todo seguía igual, se subió también al remolque. Allí se acuclilló para inspeccionar la pata que había quedado enganchada con anterioridad. En principio no se veía nada raro, excepto porque estaba algo hinchada en comparación a la otra.

—No sé si es grave —confesó Cloud preocupado.

El chocobo decidió que en el remolque se iba a quedar, así que se echó sobre la superficie con las dos patas escondidas bajo el vientre, hecho que impidió que Cloud continuara inspeccionándolo.

—Parece que se ha puesto cómodo —rio Tifa.

—Eso nos ahorra tiempo.

Fue el momento perfecto para premiar al animal con un buen trozo de comida, así que Cloud extendió un brazo para alcanzar la bolsa y cogió una porción de verdura gysahl de la bolsa. Se la dio y, tras responder con contento, el chocobo se la comió en cuestión de segundos. Cloud no se percató, pero aquéllo le había hecho sonreír con ternura. Le acarició la cabeza y, poco después, captó la insistente mirada de Tifa. Había tratado de ignorarla, pero se había vuelto algo incómodo.

—¿Pasa algo...? —preguntó al recuperar su actitud reservada.

Tifa se ruborizó y, sonriente, sacudió la cabeza.

—No, nada —dijo ella—. Es sólo que nunca te había visto tan... alegre. Me hace sentir más tranquila.

Aquéllo sí que hizo que Cloud se retrajera aún más. Con un silencio que se sintió casi eterno, al final pudo romperlo a costa de resultar desagradable.

—Será mejor que regresemos a la granja.

Antes de poder ver la reacción de Tifa, Cloud saltó fuera del remolque y se subió por el lado del conductor.

Poco después puso el vehículo en funcionamiento y regresaron a la carretera a una velocidad moderada. Con la esperanza de que la chica se hubiese amedrentado por su actitud tan distante, Cloud conducía con una muy frágil concentración. No podía evitar pensar en su sonrisa y en ese comentario. ¿Iba con alguna intención oculta?

—Oye, Cloud...

La repentina pronunciación de su nombre le hizo perder el control del vehículo por un segundo, un segundo que a ojos de Tifa fue imperceptible.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras evitaba mirar por el retrovisor central.

—¿Zack te ha dicho algo?

Aquéllo lo puso en guardia.

—¿Decirme qué...?

—Oh, nada.

Cloud miró a Tifa confundido, desde el retrovisor.

—No... ¿Qué es?

—De verdad, no es nada —dijo ella cabizbaja y distante.

Llevaba minutos tratando de obviarlo, no obstante no resultaba tan evidente como Barret pretendía hacerle creer.

No se atrevió a insistir al saber que no obtendría respuesta de Tifa. Por mucho que hubiese olvidado sobre ella, en esos momentos también estaba conociéndola, y no por ello le molestaba menos su secretismo.

_v._

Llegaron a la granja poco después. Bill les confirmó que el chocobo tenía un pequeño esguince, pero que tenía fácil arreglo con un poco de vendaje, cuidados con materia y reposo por un par de días. Fue un alivio para todos, pues esperaban partir de allí lo antes posible. Aerith, mientras Tifa y Cloud se encargaban de terminar el habitáculo para su chocobo, se dedicó a curarle la pata hinchada; Zack, por otro lado, acompañó a Barret a atrapar al último que les faltaba.

El tiempo no iba mucho a su favor. Sólo tendrían un día para aprender a montar a los chocobos y la ciénaga no era precisamente el lugar más seguro para atravesar con ellos. La presencia de la serpiente era una amenaza que el grupo tenía muy presente, sin embargo, por muy mentalizados que estuviesen, no tenían apenas nada con lo que viajar, excepto sus armas y la materia.

Ese día siguió al siguiente, en el que todos se limitaron al cuidado de los chocobos, pero sobre todo a aprender a montarlos. Era curioso cómo esos animales se adaptaban con tanta facilidad a los humanos. Tifa, Aerith y Barret fueron los que se ofrecieron a manejarlos, así que pasaron gran parte del día paseando con ellos en las inmediaciones de la finca. No era una tarea complicada, pero por ahora era Aerith la que se entendía mucho mejor con el suyo. Mientras tanto, el resto se turnaba para vigilar el horizonte.

Llegó la última noche en la granja. Tras una pequeña tortura en el comedor de Bill, el grupo regresó a sus habitaciones del pabellón. Cloud fue el primero en sentarse en su cama con ayuda de la improvisada lámpara. Seguía cansado, pero esperaba que esa noche cambiase.

Tifa entró poco después al cuarto con la misma expresión. Debido a la luz que desprendía el aparato, Cloud pudo ver cómo ésta estiraba los brazos hacia el techo y luego se giraba hacia él.

—Qué día más agotador —dijo en mitad de un suspiro, justo antes de dejarse caer tumbada en la cama—. Pero mañana lo será mucho más.

Cloud, sin embargo, sólo se limitó a asentir.

—¿Sabes, Cloud? Me gusta el nombre que has elegido —dijo ella—. Creo que le gusta mucho a Choco —y, con una sonrisa suave, se giró un poco en el colchón para mirarle—. Ojalá pudiésemos quedarnos un poco más...

—¿Por qué? —alzó Cloud la mirada.

—Porque te veo feliz aquí —confesó Tifa—. Y no soy la única que lo piensa.

Aquel comentario, por alguna razón, puso a Cloud en alerta... otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces lo había escuchado a lo largo de esos días?

—Siempre he estado bien... —insistió y apartó la mirada.

En ese momento se presentó Zack en el cuarto. Como había ocurrido las dos noches anteriores, Tifa dejaba de hablar cuando Zack estaba cerca. No tanto al revés, pero Cloud notaba esos silencios largos e incómodos que sólo ella era capaz de crear. Era impropio de él, por lo que más chocante era.

—Cloud y yo vamos a dormirnos ya —dijo Tifa sin la misma amabilidad de antes, permaneciendo en la misma posición.

—No esperaba otra cosa, la verdad —le respondió Zack con un poco de resquemor conforme se aproximaba a su cama.

Se echó en ella y se acomodó con los brazos debajo de la cabeza. Tifa después respiró hondo.

Cloud, sin embargo, continuó mirando a sus dos compañeros. No hacía falta ser un genio para notar que la tensión entre ellos había aumentado. En otras circunstancias, Cloud lo habría obviado, pero algo le decía que él era la causa.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué os pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar—. No habéis dejado de ignoraros desde que llegamos a Kalm...

Hecho que achacaba a esa extraña conversación que tuvieron a escondidas.

Pero de ellos sólo recibió un silencio que para nada esperó, sólo miradas cómplices entre ambos. Aquéllo le hizo perder la paciencia. Si había algo que le concernía, necesitaba saberlo. Pero no... No era tan fácil con Tifa y Zack, sus dos supuestos amigos.

Algo que había aprendido desde que despertó del coma era que no soportaba sus propias emociones; éstas surgían sin razón aparente, incapaz de comprenderlas. Por eso, Cloud se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación en un intento de controlar ese inexplicable enojo, lejos de aquellos que lo crearon. A su salida, escuchó la voz de Tifa llamándole e hizo caso omiso.

Cloud salió del pabellón completamente a oscuras, intuyendo sus pasos mediante la pobre luz nocturna que entraba por las ventanas.

Fuera, se aproximó a la valla de madera, la cual usó para apoyar sus manos. Con la espalda encorvada, Cloud agachó la cabeza hacia el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y su respiración controlada. En el pecho le ardía una extraña sensación de soledad que, de pronto, desapareció ante la primera mención de su nombre.

—¿Cloud?

Se trataba de Zack, al parecer, preocupado. Todos estaban preocupados siempre. Y, como si la nueva presencia hubiese suprimido sus emociones, Cloud permaneció impertérrito. Abrió los ojos y contempló el suelo terroso, sus propias botas... De nuevo en la realidad. Pero no dijo nada todavía.

Detrás de él, escuchó los pasos de su compañero acompañando a una pausa.

—Quieres saberlo, ¿no? —se tomó su tiempo para continuar—. Bueno, sólo no coincidimos en muchas cosas y ella no es que me tenga en alta estima.

Algo que ya había observado Cloud.

—No me tomes por tonto, Zack... —sacudió la cabeza y poco a poco enderezó la espalda—. ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros?

Lentamente, mientras esperaba a que Zack decidiera confesarlo, éste se situó a su lado. Apoyó los brazos extendidos sobre la valla y comenzó a hablar:

—Supongo que habrás notado que nos conocíamos de antes —hizo una pequeña mueca—. Digamos que no hice mi mejor trabajo como SOLDADO y que Tifa sufrió las consecuencias.

—Sí, me dijo que os conocisteis en Nibelheim una vez —corroboró Cloud, no conforme con su vaga descripción de los hechos.

Aún así, tal y como esperó, Zack no continuó hablando sobre ello, así que Cloud no se molestó en obstinarse por una historia más detallada. Por otro lado, Zack terminó conduciendo la conversación por un camino mucho más extraño.

—La historia que nos contaste sobre Sephiroth... —arrastró con suavidad las palabras y después giró la cabeza para observarle—. ¿Estás seguro de que ocurrió así?

Sintiendo la atenta mirada de Zack, Cloud notó cómo sus propios músculos se contraían.

—Sí... —respondió con dureza, aunque luego dudó un momento.

Cloud giró también la cabeza para mirar a su amigo cabizbajo y, el hecho de que se llevara una mano detrás del cuello, le hizo sospechar aún más.

—¿No crees que fue así? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Es que Tifa te ha dicho algo...?

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. La pregunta que su amiga le hizo cuando se llevaron a Choco...  _¿Zack te ha dicho algo?_  Así que se trataba de eso, más secretos, ya no sólo por parte de Tifa, sino de Zack. Y, para su asombro, no dejó claro si fue así. Sólo permitió que la duda torturase aún más a Cloud. ¿A qué venía ese aura de misterio y el silencio impuesto de repente?

—En verdad esto viene porque estamos preocupados por ti —admitió Zack, después de voltear totalmente su cuerpo hacia él.

Cloud entonces agachó la cabeza y aguantó la pesadez.

Debió haberlo imaginado. No había sido más que otro intento para señalar su supuesto cambio. Ninguno había dejado de hacerlo desde que llegaron a la granja, ninguno había dejado de decirle lo tranquilo que se le notaba, hechos que presionaban su ya más que confundida psique. Seguía sin tener claro quién era ahora y quién fue una vez, no obstante no encontraba nada más que dolorosas comparaciones.

—No hace falta que os preocupéis por mí —sentenció—. Estoy perfectamente.

Algo que le habría gustado que Zack creyese, pero éste respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Cloud... —dijo con desazón—. Sabemos que estás pasando por un momento complicado —comprendió Zack, que trataba de ser más receptivo con él—, pero desde que saliste del coma has estado actuando de modo extraño. Y no sólo eso, sino has empezado a confundir momentos...

—Cállate... —le interrumpió con un tono cortante y silente, sus puños cerrándose con fuerza.

—Cloud, escúchame...

Cloud le dio la espalda a su amigo y aferró ambas manos al borde de la valla.

—Por favor... —le rogó—. Déjame solo.

Detrás de él, escuchó el suspiro resignado de Zack.

—Como quieras... —dijo con un tono apagado.

Poco después las pisadas de Zack se alejaron de él hasta desaparecer y Cloud, lejos de querer admitir la preocupación de sus amigos, terminó ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos.

Por mucho que les hubiese conocido en el pasado o hubiesen sido sus amigos, ya no los sentía como tal. Zack y Tifa reducidos a unos meros personajes de su vida con los que, con cierta dificultad, se compenetraba. No sabía hasta qué punto había cambiado tanto en comparación al pasado, pero de ser así, sólo su amnesia debería justificarlo. Aún de ese modo, Cloud era incapaz de ignorar las advertencias.

¿Cómo iba a admitir su ayuda si apenas sentía un vínculo con ellos?


	11. La pista de Sephiroth

_i._

Levantarse aquella mañana costó menos de lo esperado.

Todos se prepararon con sus pocas pertenencias y se reunieron por última vez con Bill y sus nietos en su casa. Fue un desayuno algo copioso, pero necesario, ya que no sabían cuándo podrían volver a comer tanto.

Las conversaciones no se prolongaron tanto en esa ocasión y la razón surgía de un inesperado cambio de planes. Barret se había obsesionado con la idea de que estaban siendo muy lentos, por lo que Bill se ofreció en última instancia a llevarlos a las inmediaciones de la ciénaga, en su camión de mercancías. Por si fuera poco, les preparó un par de mochilas de viaje con lo más básico para acampar, cubrirse y comer por unos tres días. Y es que, a pesar de ser un poco cargante, fue muy servicial con ellos.

Su viaje prometía ser largo, al menos hasta no dar con el siguiente pueblo.

Con la ayuda de todos, montaron a los chocobos en el gran vehículo, el cual estaba acondicionado para el transporte de dichos animales. Ellos también tuvieron que quedarse en el mismo espacio, ocupando lo menos posible. Una vez todo listo, el viaje dio comienzo al fin.

De nuevo largas horas de viaje en las que ninguna ventana les proporcionaba entretenimiento. Gracias a la extraversión de sus compañeros a la hora de hacer el viaje más ameno, ésta ocultó la tensión entre Cloud y sus dos amigos, lo que trajo la ausencia de preguntas incómodas. En concreto, Barret volvía a ser el centro de atención con sus quejas, que al menos los mantenían distraídos. No tanto a Cloud, quien, apoyado en una de las esquinas, luchaba por caer dormido otra vez.

Como cabía esperar, se sentía mareado debido, en cierta medida, a que aún no había tenido ninguna palabra con Zack ni Tifa y, a pesar de que el enfado había desaparecido, iniciar una conversación o incluso mantenerla se volvía una odisea. Estaba nervioso y éso no ayudaba a controlar las náuseas. Al menos le habían dejado en paz, pero la inquietud seguiría allí hasta no recuperar la normalidad.

No llegaron al punto turístico hasta pasado el mediodía, cuando Bill detuvo el camión en un aparcamiento y abrió las puertas traseras. El primero en salir fue Barret, que lo hizo con un brazo a la altura de la frente.

—Por fin, aire libre —cogió aire por la nariz cuando plantó los pies en la tierra con un salto—. Ya no aguantaba más con esa peste.

Después de él, siguieron los demás, algo menos afectados. Cloud fue el último, sin embargo el primero en alejarse de ellos.

—Qué flojos que sois —bufó Bill y entró al remolque para soltar uno a uno a los tres chocobos—. ¿Lleváis todo encima?

—Aquí lo tiene todo el SOLDADO —señaló Barret a Zack, quien cargaba con el par de mochilas, una en cada hombro, y las monturas de los chocobos bajo los brazos.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora? —dijo cuando, con ayuda de Tifa, salió el primer chocobo.

—Pues comenzar nuestro viaje —respondió ella—, como es lo más lógico.

—Oh, no —le rebatió el viejo mientras chistaba—. No os lo recomiendo.

Bill siempre hacía lo mismo: preguntaba esperando una respuesta errónea para luego convencerlos de que tomaban la peor opción. Llegaba a ser irritante.

—Venga, más esperar... —resopló Barret al dar una patada a una piedra.

—Es que es verdad —Zack tuvo que darle la razón a Bill—. Mientras llegamos o no a la mina, se nos habrá hecho de noche —acomodó la carga de los brazos—. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de la serpiente gigante?

Barret hizo una mueca y calló.

—Además, los chocobos necesitarán descansar del viaje, ¿verdad? —dedujo Aerith con una sonrisa enternecida al acercarse al suyo y acariciarle.

—Exacto —asintió Bill, una vez bajó del camión con el último chocobo—. Mejor que partáis mañana temprano. Así llegáis pronto a la mina y les dais facilidad a los chocobos para que vuelvan a su hábitat.

Era cierto, los chocobos no podían quedarse en un lugar tan peligroso por la noche, pues instintivamente volverían a su antiguo hogar fuese la hora que fuese.

—Bueno, aquí os dejo —soltó Bill al dirigirse hacia la puerta del conductor—. Tened mucho cuidado por el camino.

Por como lo decía, daba la sensación de que iban a tener muchos problemas.

—Gracias... Supongo —dijo Zack con los hombros encogidos.

Se despidieron de Bill y éste salió del aparcamiento con una prominente nube de polvo a su paso. Se miraron entre ellos como si esperaran una señal para hacer algo.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí entonces? —espetó Barret.

—No, hombre —contestó Zack—. Vamos a buscar un sitio en donde asentarnos —miró a su alrededor—. Es que en mitad de un aparcamiento...

—¡Pues movámonos! —alzó el puño y cogió las riendas de su chocobo.

Detrás de Barret, siguieron los demás, excepto Aerith, que los detuvo con un preocupante tono:

—Esperad, ¿dónde está Cloud? —dijo ella que buscaba en todos lados con la mirada.

Todos fueron a comprobar que, efectivamente, faltaba Cloud.

—¿Pero qué...? —masculló Barret—. ¿Dónde puñetas se ha metido?

—Voy a buscarle —se ofrecieron al mismo tiempo Tifa y Zack, detalle que les hizo mirarse con desdén.

—Iré yo —se reafirmó Aerith ante ellos, más que nada para que no se enfrentaran—. Vosotros deberíais buscar un lugar donde acampar y atar a los chocobos.

—Pero...

—Estaré bien —interrumpió a Zack con una sonrisa—. Confío en que encontraréis un buen sitio con sombra.

Y antes de que alguno pudiese detenerla, Aerith salió a buscar a Cloud con un ligero trote.

Aún así, no fue difícil encontrarle, pues no se alejó más de la zona más limítrofe del aparcamiento.

Cloud había permanecido junto al tronco de un árbol, retirado del grupo por si las moscas. No pudo soportar el último tramo del viaje y las náuseas llegaron al punto de ser incontrolables. Por eso salió del camión con muchas ganas de vomitar, sin embargo el aire filtrado y la sombra que le proporcionaba aquel pino le dio un momento de tregua.

—Cloud, ¿estás bien? —sonó la voz de Aerith tras su espalda, lo suficientemente lejos como para no asustarlo.

No esperó que alguien fuese a buscarlo, pero fue, en parte, agradable que Aerith le hubiese tenido en cuenta.

—Más o menos... —le contestó con dificultad.

Se encontraba encorvado hacia el árbol y con una mano aferrada a la corteza; no, no daba la sensación de estar pasando un buen momento.

—Esperaré aquí hasta que te encuentres mejor —dijo ella con amabilidad.

Cloud no respondió nada y aceptó el ofrecimiento de Aerith. En vano, luchó por mejorar su estado de alguna manera, pero no quería hacerla esperar mientras su cuerpo decidía o no reponerse.

No dejó que transcurriera mucho tiempo y se despegó del árbol con la espalda enderezada. Luego se descubrió ante Aerith, aún muy mareado.

—Pero qué pálido estás —dijo preocupada y dio varios pasos hasta estar enfrente de Cloud.

Él se retrajo un poco cuando Aerith posó una mano sobre su frente.

—No pareces estar enfermo... —murmuró ella mientras seguía inspeccionando su estado con la mirada.

—Estaré mejor dentro de un rato —quiso tranquilizarla, aunque evitaba cualquier contacto visual con ella.

Aerith retiró la mano y le sonrió.

—Seguro que bebiendo algo se te pasa la sensación —no esperó respuesta de Cloud y, antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Aerith tomó su mano y lo llevó con ella con mucha consideración—. Vamos, los demás están esperando.

Siguieron el camino que marcaban las indicaciones, directas hacia el punto de información turística. Entre la arboleda, una pequeña pendiente de tierra les hizo descender hasta una bifurcación de caminos en mitad de un claro. Al frente se encontraba el kiosco de información, a la derecha una especie de albergue con restaurante y a la izquierda el sendero hacia el pantano. Lo único raro que se percibía era la ausencia de turistas y el aspecto de abandono que comenzaban a adquirir las instalaciones. Estaban completamente solos.

Cloud, tras soltar la mano de Aerith, se paró frente al kiosco cerrado, en cuyo cristal había sido colocado un aviso de la misma compañía de Shin-Ra:

_«Debido a la peligrosidad de la nueva bestia, la ciénaga queda clausurada indefinidamente._

_Disculpen las molestias.»_

Y sí que se lo habían tomado en serio, pues no se veía ni a un trabajador.

Aerith llamó la atención de Cloud mediante su nombre y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera. Unos metros más lejos, bajo la sombra de unos arces algo secos, se encontraban atados los chocobos y, un poco más abajo, los demás. Estaban preparando las tiendas y sacando la comida enlatada.

Con la llegada de Aerith y Cloud, terminaron de asentarse y tomar el segundo aperitivo del día, siempre cuidando de no dejarse llevar por el hambre y la sed.

Pronto llegó la noche sobre el pantano. Fue necesario crear una pequeña hoguera a partir de leña seca y un poco de fuego. Todos rodearon la llama, sentados, y participaron de alguna que otra conversación que Barret inició. Cloud, en cambio, permanecía retirado del grupo, cerca de una de las tiendas de campaña, y Nanaki descansaba en el interior de ésta.

Por ahora había sido más que respetado su espacio. Ni Tifa ni Zack lo presionaron ese día, detalle que apreció mucho.

—Yo habría pasado de Bill y me habría ido a la mina —decía Barret indignado—. No puedo dejar de pensar en que Sephiroth nos lleva ventaja.

—Todos estamos de acuerdo en eso —dijo Tifa—, pero tampoco es plan ir a ciegas. No sabemos qué nos puede tener preparado.

—¿Es que acaso crees que se ve venir esto?

—Nos ayudó a salir de las celdas... —continuó Zack, después de tumbarse sobre su esterilla—. Aún no comprendo muy bien por qué lo hizo, pero es posible que quiera que le sigamos.

—Pues yo no sé para qué —farfulló Barret—, a no ser que esté buscando que le matemos.

—Un poco estúpido, ¿no? —siguió Tifa después de apoyar la cabeza sobre una mano—. Debe haber otra razón... Es por eso que debemos ir con cuidado. Puede ser una trampa.

Ninguno dijo nada después y permanecieron pensando en un porqué. En ese momento, Aerith interrumpió ese silencio al ponerse en pie.

—Voy a darme un paseo —dijo como si fuese una buena idea.

Zack se puso de pie de inmediato.

—¿Tú sola? Oh, no —sacudió la cabeza—. Déjame acompañarte. Puede ser peligroso merodear por aquí.

—No hace falta —puso las manos detrás de la espalda y sonrió—. Ya tengo mi propio guardaespaldas, ¿verdad, Cloud?

Todos giraron sus cabezas en la dirección de Cloud, quien había salido de sus pensamientos para comprender la situación.

—Zas —dijo Barret de fondo y se aguantó la risa.

Zack parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido.

—Bueno, mientras no vayas sola... —se rascó la cabeza—. No os vayáis muy lejos.

Aerith asintió contenta y le hizo un gesto a Cloud para que se moviera.

—¿Vamos?

Cloud no terminaba de entender por qué, pero obedeció a su petición. Se puso en pie y acompañó a Aerith, quien estaba muy ansiosa por dar ese paseo.

Con una linterna en la mano, él iluminó el camino mientras ella se encargaba de marcar el trayecto que quería. Apenas podían distinguir algo más allá de unos cuantos troncos, arbustos y tierra, pero las señales eran bien claras y Aerith tenía bastante interés en un lugar en especial, sin embargo, un poco lejos.

—Creo que nos estamos alejando demasiado —dijo Cloud cuando echó la mirada hacia atrás y no consiguió ver la hoguera.

—El camino está muy bien señalizado —trató de calmarlo—. No hay razones para perdernos.

Aerith siempre tan confiada, aunque estuviese en lo cierto. Aún así, Cloud no insistió y continuó al ritmo impuesto por ella.

El sendero, en cierto punto, comenzó a adquirir pendiente. Aerith tuvo que recibir la ayuda de Cloud cuando el tramo se volvió algo escarpado y sinuoso. Tras subir de una en una las rocas del camino, llegaron a lo más alto del barranco. Ella se sentó en un pequeño desnivel, no muy cerca del borde y, con un pequeño movimiento con la mano, le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

—Siéntate conmigo, Cloud —le pidió con una sonrisa.

Cloud se sentó y dejó la linterna entre las piernas.

—Ésto es un mirador, ¿verdad? —preguntó él—. ¿Por qué venir aquí si está todo oscuro?

—Apaga la linterna —dijo divertida.

No entendió muy bien su petición, pero hizo exactamente lo que le dijo y, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la noche, el esfuerzo de llegar hasta allí mereció la pena.

Frente a ellos, en mitad de la noche cerrada, un gran cúmulo de luciérnagas revoloteaban sobre la arboleda y el camino al pantano. Como si se trataran de unos candiles que flotaban en el aire, éstos iluminaban con una intensa luz atrayente, casi mística.

—Qué bonito... —susurró Aerith—. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Ni siquiera él. Ni durante su infancia en Nibelheim ni de servicio en SOLDADO. Supuso que no había viajado lo suficiente o que nunca tuvo el interés de pararse a ver el paisaje.

—¿Y cómo sabías que encontraríamos algo así?

—Lo leí en uno de los folletos del kiosco —rio entre dientes—. Sabía que esta iba a ser mi única oportunidad para ver las luciérnagas y no podía perderla.

Cloud agachó la cabeza. Podía apreciar el paisaje, pero no los motivos de Aerith para llevarlo con ella.

—¿Y por qué conmigo? —preguntó extrañado—. Pensé que preferirías a Zack para dar un paseo.

Incluso lo rechazó para poder ser él quien la acompañara.

—Creo que tú lo necesitabas más —le respondió mientras se abrazaba las piernas y las juntaba contra su pecho.

—¿Yo...? —aún no conseguía comprender el interés de Aerith.

No pudo más que pensar en Tifa y en Zack, quienes le hablarían quizás de su preocupación. Aquéllo sólo hacía que Cloud se cerrara más en sí mismo.

—Por lo de tu mareo, tonto —dijo con una risa—. ¿Estás mejor ahora?

Le sorprendió la respuesta, debía admitir. Después de todo, Aerith no conocía a su yo del pasado y eso facilitaba mucho las cosas a la hora de relacionarse. No había prejuicios del pasado, comparaciones ni tampoco remordimientos por olvidar, sólo una mera preocupación por saber quién era, sin prisas.

—Sí —asintió con lentitud—. Gracias por esperarme antes.

No lo podía saber debido a la oscuridad, pero Cloud supo que ella sonreía.

—Me siento un poco mal al ver esto —expresó Aerith, un poco entristecida—. Es como si me hubiese perdido tantas cosas mientras vivía en Midgar... Pero al mismo tiempo no daría nada por cambiarlo.

Cloud creyó entender a lo que se refería. Elmyra y todo lo bueno que ella hizo a su alrededor... No sabía si Aerith era consciente de eso, pero irradiaba paz y luz a cada paso que daba, a cada persona que se acercaba.

—Conozco muchos sitios —dijo él al girarse un poco hacia ella—. Puedo llevarte a donde quieras. Bueno... —se rascó la nuca— Cuando nos aseguremos de que la Tierra Prometida está a salvo, me refiero.

De pronto, Aerith comenzó a reír de forma melodiosa.

—¿Pasa algo...? —preguntó él confundido.

—Oh, nada —negó con la cabeza mientras aguantaba la risa—. Es que... Zack igual me propuso algo así hace mucho.

Cloud se mostró pensativo.

—Él también conocerá muchos sitios —dedujo—. Podríamos ir los tres.

—Hmm —titubeó ella—, ya veremos.

La respuesta de Aerith no parecía muy convencida, por lo que dio pie a rápidas suposiciones. Antes de que Cloud pudiera hacer una pregunta más, notó una presión alrededor de los dedos de sus propias manos, provocando que su corazón se acelerara por unos segundos.

—Cloud —susurró su nombre—, todo está bien, ¿vale...? No te sientas mal por no recordar. Deja que los recuerdos fluyan a su ritmo.

Era difícil de expresar lo útil que era una frase en el momento oportuno. De ella, con su sencillez, recibió el mejor consejo, o al menos el que quería oír. Fuese o no que lo necesitase, Cloud se sentía menos solo si recibía el apoyo de Aerith.

Él agachó la cabeza de nuevo y respondió a las palabras de Aerith con un interno agradecimiento que sólo manifestó al devolverle el apretón de su mano.

_ii._

Llegado el amanecer, se prepararon para dar comienzo a su aventura. La amenaza de la serpiente gigante se mantenía presente en sus mentes, las cuales también debían velar por la seguridad de ellos mismos y los chocobos.

Cuando todo estuvo recogido, siguieron a pie por la pequeña cuesta. Poco a poco, el sendero se abría en un amplio horizonte llano, inundado en aguas sucias y rodeado por altos juncos y las verdes copas de árboles sumergidos. Al fondo podía divisarse la cordillera de Mitrilo, alta y borrosa, a varios kilómetros. No estaba lejos, sin embargo aquéllo no haría el trabajo más sencillo.

Montados sobre los chocobos, el grupo comprobó la facilidad de éstos para moverse sobre aguas poco profundas. De haber ido a pie o en barca, habrían tardado el doble o el triple.

Cloud se encontraba sentado detrás de Aerith, quien le había sugerido viajar con ella. Fue una propuesta conveniente, pues no le apetecía estar con Tifa por el momento. El trayecto por ahora se desarrollaba seguro debido a la señalización, también relativamente tranquilo... o tal vez demasiado, a pesar de la presencia de algún que otro monstruo pequeño.

—¿Por qué no aparece la serpiente? —inquirió Barret conforme atravesaban de uno en uno un pequeño tramo estrechado por unos matorrales—. Sólo hay mosquitos y humedad por todos lados.

—¿Quieres no ser cenizo? —le respondió Tifa con pesadez—. Se supone que queremos evitarla, no atraerla.

—Ya, pero es que no hay ni rastro de ella —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo me da rabia que no exista ninguna serpiente y que hemos perdido todo este tiempo para nada. No sé, yo sólo lo digo, porque Sephiroth está por ahí campando a sus anchas totalmente fuera de control.

—No digas tonterías...

Aunque todos esperaban que Tifa tuviera razón, era extraño que, después de continuar por unas dos horas más, aquella bestia de diez metros de largo aún no hubiese hecho acto de presencia. Desconocían si la habían esquivado o si se trataba de una exageración.

La orilla en la falda de las montañas permanecía a escasos metros y el grupo instó a los chocobos para alcanzarla. Allí el estado del punto turístico estaba aún más destartalado. El paisaje difería mucho del otro extremo del pantano, siendo algo más rocoso y desértico, y el único camino en dirección a la mina de mitrilo se perdía entre algunos barrancos y arbustos secos.

Descansaron unos minutos largos en el pequeño descampado antes de proseguir y, una vez listos, dejaron a los chocobos regresar por donde habían venido. Cloud aún no estaba convencido de ello debido al peligro que aún suponía la serpiente, pero tampoco se podía llevar a Choco con él.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —Zack se dirigió a todos mientras cargaba con el equipaje a cuestas.

Recibió de todos un sí, excepto el de Cloud, pues él seguía contemplando la ciénaga y preguntándose si los chocobos regresarían a su hogar a salvo.

Los demás se pusieron en marcha y Cloud continuó detrás.

—Y ahora a atravesar la mina... Vaya ganas —soltó Barret mientras pisaba la tierra con fuerza—.¿Cuánto hay desde la entrada a la salida?

—Si mal no recuerdo... Unas dos o tres horas —respondió Tifa, quien estaba revisando el dato en un folleto—. Dependerá de cuánto nos entretengamos en el camino.

—¿No va a ser peligroso? —preguntó Zack—. Seguro que el aire estará viciado y... No sé vosotros, pero no me fio mucho de la ventilación de una mina.

—Ya... Aquí dice que los mineros crearon respiraderos cada kilómetro —les explicó—. Con eso sabemos que al menos tendremos un poco de oxígeno, supongo.

—¡Da igual! —exclamó Barret mientras aceleraba el paso—. Hay que ir detrás de Sephiroth sea como sea. A las malas nos tocará atravesar la montaña por arriba.

Barret continuó los primeros metros en solitario. El resto mantuvo el ritmo, sin embargo, al momento de rodear el siguiente barranco, un paisaje muerto se dejó ver por el grupo. Y no, no se trataba solamente de la vegetación.

—¿Qué cojones...? —murmuró Barret con la mirada hacia arriba.

Detrás de él siguieron los demás que, atónitos, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Aquélla peligrosa serpiente que esperaron ver en la ciénaga dejó de ser una amenaza desde el momento en que fue clavada en el tronco de un árbol muerto. Su garganta había sido perforada sin esfuerzo y, justo antes de morir, se había enroscado en el árbol en un nulo intento de liberarse.

Cloud contempló la crueldad que recibió la bestia, horrorizado, y no tardó en escuchar su mente el nombre de su autor.

—¿Sephiroth... hizo esto? —susurró para sí mismo.

Trató de aproximarse, pero la visión de la serpiente le había paralizado.

—Puto sádico —espetó Barret cuando se giró a los demás—. ¡Sabía que acabaría adelantándonos! No pienso perder más el tiempo.

Sin esperar a nadie, Barret echó a correr hacia la apertura de la mina, visible desde allí.

—¡Barret, espera!

Tifa siguió detrás de él y Zack, justo cuando hizo el amago de querer acompañarles, se volteó hacia Cloud, Aerith y Nanaki con algo de resignación.

—Los acompañaré también —dijo mientras le tendía a Cloud una de las mochilas que cargaba en el hombro—. Cuida de Aerith...

Cloud tardó un poco en salir de ese estado de ensimismamiento y agarró la mochila por el asa con un leve asentimiento.

—Nos veremos más adelante —se despidió de Cloud.

Mientras seguía a Barret y Tifa, Zack se despidió con un brazo de ellos y Aerith respondió con un ligero suspiro.

—¿Han pensado que irán más rápido sin nosotros? —preguntó Nanaki.

Cloud entonces negó con la cabeza.

—Simplemente no han podido soportar ver esto —le respondió mientras se colocaba la mochila detrás de la espalda y volvía a alzar la mirada hacia la bestia muerta.

—Me cuesta creer que alguien sea capaz de hacer algo así... —comentó Aerith con las manos contra el pecho—. Aunque se trate de un monstruo, sigue siendo cruel.

—Posee una fuerza sobrehumana... No deberíamos subestimarle —advirtió Nanaki.

Cloud poco a poco se fue acercando a la serpiente empalada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, posó una de sus manos sobre la piel y comprobó que ésta aún se encontraba blanda, pero la sangre que la manchaba ya se había secado.

—Sephiroth debe haber salido de la mina hace horas —dedujo Cloud—. Lo más que podemos hacer es seguir adelante, a nuestro ritmo.

Para el momento en que quiso percatarse, Aerith se encontraba a sus espaldas, con una pequeña duda:

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que fue él? —le preguntó.

Cloud abrió la boca para responder, pero en el momento en que fue a decir las palabras, se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía la razón.

—Sólo es una sensación.

_iii._

La Mina de Mitrilo, un lugar oscuro y abandonado. Cuando terminó de ser rentable para los herreros de Kalm debido a la competencia con Shin-Ra, los mineros dejaron sus puestos de trabajo y abandonaron las mismas. Poco después la compañía hizo uso de la historia de la mina para atraer el turismo y ahora volvía a caer en el olvido al verse envuelta en un problema que el mismo abuso de la energía Mako creó: la mutación de los animales. Por como se había visto el pantano y ahora la mina, Shin-Ra se desentendió de algo que dejó de ser productivo a su economía.

Cloud, Aerith y Nanaki entraron a las profundidades de las galerías de mitrilo. Con ayuda de una linterna, atravesaron las primeras distancias guiados por una señalización desgastada y de dudosa credibilidad. Había riesgo de perderse entre las numerosas bifurcaciones, sin embargo aún no parecían repetir el camino. También debían cuidarse de los angostos pasillos, húmedos y en ciertas ocasiones con pendientes acusadas. Cloud marchaba al frente, iluminaba el camino y se aseguraba de que era estable para sus compañeros.

Hacía tiempo que no pasaban por un respiradero. El aire estaba muy cargado y empezaba a complicarse el respirar. Cloud acababa de saltar lo que parecía el último eslabón a otro desnivel y les hizo una señal para que continuaran.

—Ésto empieza a asustarme un poco —confesó Aerith tras finalizar su salto.

—¿Seguro que no estamos dando vueltas? —preguntó Nanaki.

—Estoy seguro de que no —afirmó Cloud mientras iluminaba las paredes y el techo de la galería—. No hacemos más que descender...

—¿Y si volvemos por otro camino? —sugirió ella.

Aquéllo hizo pensar a Cloud.

—No lo sé... —dudó con algo de miedo—. Lo extraño es que aún podamos respirar aquí.

—Puede que estemos cerca de otro respiradero —reflexionó Nanaki.

—Yo también he pensado lo mismo, pero...

De pronto, un eco proveniente de más adelante interrumpió sus palabras.

—¿Cloud? —le llamó Aerith.

Cloud se giró a ellos con una expresión de profunda concentración y colocó el índice sobre sus labios para pedir su silencio.

De nuevo ese eco, el cual reconoció como una voz.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Cloud.

Él se limitó a apagar la linterna rápidamente y guardarla debajo del cinturón.

—Pegaos todo lo que podáis a la pared —les susurró y, extendiendo una mano, buscó la de Aerith a su derecha—. Dame la mano, Aerith. Nanaki, no te separes de ella.

En mitad de la oscuridad, Cloud consiguió dar con su mano y, tras asegurarse de que cada uno conocía la posición del otro, comenzó a desplazarse por el lateral despacio y con cuidado. No se trataba más que de una pequeña técnica de infiltración y, por como sonó esa voz, tenía ciertas sospechas.

Avanzados los primeros metros, una luz lejana reveló las siluetas de dos persona que, con claridad, no correspondían ni a Barret, Tifa o Zack. Cloud se arriesgó a acercarse más, agazapado, sin soltar la mano de Aerith. Las voces comenzaron a ser más claras.

—Sigo sin entender por qué estamos haciendo esto —se quejó una voz femenina.

—Es lo que nos ordenan y punto —le respondió su compañero con severidad.

—Se supone que tú eres mi superior —bufó ella—. Podrías darme algunos consejos... Que es mi primer día.

—Primero podrías empezar por mantener la boca cerrada. Por muy solitario que esté esto, no me fío.

—¿Pero es que tú alguna vez te fías de algo?

—Es nuestro trabajo...

Hubo una pausa.

—Oye, Rude —le llamó—. Si Sephiroth va a Junon, ¿por qué estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo?

—Elena, por favor... —suspiró con pesadez—. ¿Quieres dejar de hablar con tantos detalles?

—¿Y quién hay aquí para escucharnos? ¿Las arañas? Sólo dímelo y acabamos rápido.

Rude al parecer cedió a la petición de ella.

—Debido a la fuente que nos avisó de ese avistamiento, no tenemos la certeza de que vaya hacia allí realmente, así que estamos buscando pruebas que lo confirmen.

—Ah... Vale. Ya lo entiendo.

Cuando Cloud se quedó satisfecho con la información recibida, se detuvo a la espera de que los dos individuos se terminaran de alejar. Poco después se giró a Aerith y Nanaki, los tres acuclillados junto a una viga.

—No sé quiénes son, pero tienen pinta de trabajar para Shin-Ra —sospechó Cloud.

—Estás en lo cierto —susurró Nanaki—. Ese Rude es miembro de los Turcos. Estaba con Tseng antes de que nos encerraran en las celdas del edificio Shin-Ra. ¿Te acuerdas?

Cloud frunció el ceño, recordando.

—Y supongo que Elena también pertenece a los Turcos... —continuó Aerith.

Cloud pensó sobre ello y regresó la mirada hacia la dirección en la que la luz se iba volviendo más tenue.

—Sigamos.

Esa vez tendrían que avanzar con más sigilo para no alarmar a los Turcos. Ni siquiera sería viable usar la linterna durante los siguientes minutos, por lo que los tres continuaron pegados a la galería, sin separarse.

El respiradero asomó al final de la gruta y su luz natural los guió hacia allí. Tal y como los anteriores, se caracterizaba por su color azul metálico y brillante, como si no hubiesen terminado de explotar sus paredes, pero en realidad ese atrayente color eran los residuos del mitrilo explotado y, por lo tanto, sin valor alguno.

La luz del sol penetraba por una fosa artificial en la parte superior, imitando una sima.

—Id con cuidado ahora —advirtió Cloud una vez le soltó la mano a Aerith.

Nada más llegar a la gran cámara que formaba el respiradero, Cloud dio unos pasos hacia el interior, en guardia, pero no sirvió de nada cuando, desde su derecha, se escuchó el característico sonido de una pistola al cargarse. Inmediatamente, se giró hacia su procedencia y extendió un brazo hacia Aerith para cubrirla.

—Vaya, Aerith... —dijo Tseng muy serio—. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Nanaki comenzó a gruñir y preparó sus patas para lanzarse a atacar.

El cañón de la pistola seguía apuntando a Cloud.

—Hoy sí tengo balas de verdad —les advirtió con respecto a la última vez.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Cloud.

—Nada que vosotros tengáis —respondió sin dejar de apuntarle.

La respuesta le confundió.

—¿No vienes a secuestrarme? —dijo Aerith, que se dejaba ver más tras la espalda de Cloud.

—No —dijo—. Esta vez tengo una misión distinta. Toda una casualidad que Sephiroth haya aparecido...

—¿Quieres decir que deberíamos estarle agradecidos? —continuó ella, indignada.

Tseng negó con la cabeza y, para sorpresa de los demás, bajó el arma.

—Más bien es una lástima que no podamos vernos más seguido, nada más.

El modo en que sonó eso no le gustó nada a Cloud.

—Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo trabajo que hacer.

No hubo demora por su parte y, con tranquilidad, subió las escaleras de cuerda que ascendían hacia la apertura del techo abierto. Su marcha los dejó más aliviados, pues por un momento creyeron en un enfrentamiento. Los Turcos, aunque no tenían la misma fuerza ni la habilidad que un miembro de SOLDADO, eran expertos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia; una de las balas de Tseng habría acabado con Cloud al instante. Tuvieron mucha suerte.

Los tres, estupefactos por el cambio del rumbo de los acontecimientos, continuaron su camino tan rápido como les fue posible. Era primordial encontrar a los demás y avisar de ello.

Las grutas subterráneas se prolongaron por casi dos horas más, no obstante la salida al otro lado del continente les esperaba a pocos metros. La luz del atardecer les hizo poco a poco acostumbrarse a su claridad y contemplaron el actual paisaje. Nuevos bosques y enormes praderas esperaban ser recorridos.

Aerith se dejó caer de rodillas exhausta, mientras Cloud se quitaba el peso de la espalda y se quedaba con ella. Nanaki, en cambio, siguió explorando en busca del resto.

—Necesito descansar —arrastró las palabras ella.

—No tardaremos en montar la tienda —la tranquilizó—. Ten un poco de paciencia.

Poco después, la figura de Nanaki se dejó ver entre las rocas de un pequeño desnivel escarpado y les avisó:

—Creo que acabo de verlos a varios metros de aquí.

Aerith suspiró.

—Con lo a gusto que me había quedado...

Cloud se incorporó y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—Sólo un poco más, Aerith.

Cuando se reunieron con los demás, las caras de alivio de Zack y Tifa los recibieron con saludos discretos. Aún era palpable la tensión, sin embargo Cloud no sabía cómo empezar a disolverla. Estar con Aerith y haber hablado con ella la noche anterior renovó su estado y su opinión.

Barret, por otro lado, estaba montando la tienda entre unos arbustos con la relativa ayuda de Nanaki. El resto se agrupó para informar de lo sucedido y, por la cara que traía Zack, parecía tener algo muy importante que decir:

—Tenemos noticias —dijo con las manos en las caderas—. Justo cuando salimos de las minas, recibí una llamada de Kunsel —sacó de su bolsillo el telecomunicador—. Shin-Ra está buscando la pista de Sephiroth.

—Lo sabemos —respondió Cloud—. Nos encontramos a los Turcos dentro de las minas. Y no sólo buscan a Sephiroth, sino que también saben hacia dónde se dirige.

—A Junon —continuó Aerith.

Zack y Tifa coincidieron miradas sorprendidas.

—¿A Junon? —Tifa se puso una mano sobre el mentón—. ¿Creéis que tiene pensado atravesar el océano?

—Puede ser... —dijo Zack—. Pero yo no pienso esperar a averiguarlo.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar allí? —preguntó Aerith.

Sin embargo ninguno tenía una respuesta clara.

Zack se rascó la nuca y dio algo aproximado:

—Puede que una semana si no encontramos un vehículo en condiciones —se quedó mirando el aparato entre las manos—. No estoy seguro, lo admito, sólo sé que ahora estamos muy lejos de Junon.

—Bueno, lo importante es que tenemos un destino claro —animó Aerith mientras juntaba las manos detrás de la espalda—. Deberíamos preparar las tiendas y descansar. Mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Aerith se puso de pie y se reunió con Barret y Nanaki para ayudarles a montar el campamento. Tifa la acompañó y dejó a Cloud y Zack a solas.

Ciertamente, él esperó sentir mayor incomodidad a su lado. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia Zack, se dio cuenta de que le estaba siendo mucho más difícil a él decir algo. Por eso, Cloud se esforzó en iniciar una charla.

—¿Kunsel averiguó algo más? —inquirió Cloud después de un pequeño momento en silencio.

Zack negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Nuestros archivos han pasado a estar entre los documentos clasificados —le respondió—. Kunsel sigue estando en 2ª Clase y le es imposible acceder a la información confidencial, ni siquiera si estuviese en 1ª.

Cloud agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio de nuevo. Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil hallar una respuesta a lo que les pasó durante esos cinco años.

—¿Le pediste que buscara más?

—Sí, aunque será peligroso... —Zack se frotó el rostro—. Algo tuvo que pasarnos que Shin-Ra está intentando ocultar, pero no consigo acordarme.

—No vale la pena esforzarse —le aconsejó, al igual que Aerith hizo con él en su momento—. Tarde o temprano hallaremos las respuestas.

Sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.


	12. Nuevo presidente

_i._

_«A propósito...»_

—¿Tú... otra vez? ¡¿Quién eres?!

_«Pronto lo descubrirás... Ahora vayamos a lo importante: lo sucedido hace cinco años...»_

—¿Hace cinco años...? ¿Te refieres a Nibelheim?

_«Sí. Cuando fuisteis al Monte Nibel, Tifa era vuestra guía, ¿cierto?»_

—Sí... Me sorprendió mucho.

_«Pero aparte de eso, ¿sabes si estuvisteis juntos en otro momento?»_

—No lo sé...

_«¿No crees que fue una gran oportunidad para quedar una tarde y charlar después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin veros?»_

—Tienes razón...

_«¿Por qué no os visteis entonces?»_

—No lo sé... No lo recuerdo muy bien...

_«Puedes preguntarle a Tifa... o a Zack.»_

—¿A Zack? ¿Qué tiene que ver él ahí...?

_«¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?»_

. . .

 

_ii._

No sabían si llegarían a tiempo.

Por la solitaria autovía hacia Junon viajaba un camión de mercancía armamentística con el emblema de Shin-Ra en ambos costados. Cloud y Zack ocupaban los únicos asientos del vehículo. Vestidos con el uniforme del ejército de infantería, tomaban rumbo a la gran ciudad portuaria, militarizada por la misma compañía largos años atrás.

En la radio seguía sonando la ya rayante fanfarria de la ceremonia que tendría lugar en Junon. Mientras tanto, un par de comentaristas charlaban sobre la nueva presidencia de Rufus Shin-Ra y su gran capacidad para dirigir a la empresa y, como no, al ejército.

A Cloud le ponía enfermo. Por esa razón y prefiriendo no terminar vomitándose encima, manejaba el volante del vehículo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Zack volverse aún más loco. Cada vez que le echaba una mirada de soslayo, lo veía en una posición distinta; ahora tenía los pies sobre el salpicadero y tarareaba la dichosa canción sin darse cuenta.

—Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza —dijo Zack con los dedos sobre los ojos cansados—. Antes no lo veía así... Ya sabes, esta canción representaba muchos valores para mí: honor, sueños, libertad... —se lo oyó suspirar—. Claro, sólo para ellos.

—¿Eras uno de esos fervientes soldados? —preguntó Cloud sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—El que más —respondió como si le costara admitirlo—. Siempre pensé que alistándome al ejército, sobre todo a SOLDADO, conseguiría ayudar a la gente a ser más feliz, a protegerla de las injusticias y la opresión, ser un héroe en toda regla. Luego te das cuenta de que te uniste al bando equivocado, que lo que tú creías era sólo una fachada, y... Bueno, al final te rebelas y te ves huyendo o luchando contra ellos.

No hacía falta decir más. Cloud se sentía como él en cierto sentido, engañado por Shin-Ra.

—¿Y en qué crees ahora?

—En mi experiencia y en mí mismo —dijo Zack con una sonrisa orgullosa—. No quiero ser la herramienta ni el títere de nadie. Sé perfectamente por quién y para quién lucho.

Zack ladeó la cabeza hacia Cloud y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—El planeta... —dedujo Cloud.

—Así es —asintió.

—¿Por éso querías ser mercenario?

—En parte sí. Me iba a tomar la libertad de desestimar algunos clientes... Sólo aceptaría los trabajos nobles.

—¿Avalancha te pareció noble? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿A ti no?

Cloud entonces guardó silencio.

No estaba muy seguro de saber responderle. Por aquel entonces, Cloud sólo pensaba en el dinero, una idea que poco a poco fue reemplazando por el del remordimiento. No entendía cómo pudo ser tan cínico.

—No lo sé... —contestó con dificultad—. No pensaba mucho en eso.

Fue el turno de Zack en no decir nada, algo que Cloud lo interpretó como si hubiese dicho algo malo. Puede que lo estuviese juzgando de algún modo.

La fanfarria llenó ese espacio vacío, pero tan rápido como llegó, desapareció.

—Me pregunto cómo irán los demás... —dijo Zack mientras quitaba los pies del salpicadero y se giraba en su asiento para mirar por la ventanilla trasera.

La abrió y dejó que el aire circulara con fuerza en el interior de la cabina. Después se inclinó hacia fuera y golpeó una de las cajas que transportaban bajo la lona.

—¿Todo bien por ahí? —alzó la voz.

—¡Cuánto falta! —gritó Barret desde el interior.

—¡Un par de horas más! —y después susurró—: Y lo que nos queda aún...

Ese fue el plan desde que salieron de Fuerte Cóndor.

Después de haber vagado durante tres días por los parajes sureños del continente, la necesidad los llevó a hospedarse en el famoso, pero insurrecto Fuerte Cóndor.

Se trataba de una base revolucionaria que se encontraba en guerra con Shin-Ra desde los últimos seis años. El conflicto no parecía hallar fin entre negociaciones, treguas y enfrentamientos, ambos bandos luchando por sus propias convicciones. Desde fuera se hablaba de un conflicto iniciado por radicales tecnófobos, sin embargo la realidad era muy distinta. Los guardabosques se vieron obligados a proteger la fauna de la antigua reserva natural al atrincherarse en el reactor Mako que fue construido en el hábitat de un ave legendaria: el cóndor gigante. Una hembra había anidado sobre el mismo reactor, cosa que pareció gustarle a la compañía, la cual envió tropas para, supuestamente, «ayudar» al ave a anidar en otro lugar. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues Shin-Ra buscaba algo en concreto y pensaba obtenerlo a la fuerza.

En la falda del monte donde el reactor fue erigido, un gran campamento de soldados acechaba para el próximo ataque. Conociendo la magnitud del conflicto, Avalancha rodeó el asentamiento militar y encontró el cobijo de los rebeldes gracias al mutuo odio hacia Shin-Ra. A cambio, debían hacer algo por ellos. Su líder, en busca de apoyos y una ventaja frente a los soldados enemigos, les ofreció una buena suma de dinero a cambio de un trabajo arriesgado: el sabotaje de la mercancía de Shin-Ra y, por consiguiente, la de sus armas.

No hubo razones para negarse y, gracias a la destreza de dos ex-SOLDADOS y su equipo, fue un trabajo que se realizó en menos de un día. Durante aquella misma noche, antes de que llegara la mercancía, Cloud y Zack consiguieron interceptar el vehículo. Sabotearon los fusiles y su munición, y fueron entregados a las tropas sin más. Tras ello y con las cajas vacías, fue posible que el resto del grupo se ocultara en ellas.

Fue así cómo ahora pasaban el segundo día sobre ruedas y se convertía en la oportunidad de oro para viajar al otro continente sin despertar demasiadas sospechas.

Circulando al lado de la costa, el sol lentamente se alzaba sobre el horizonte. Por un momento, Cloud pensó que continuarían el resto del viaje en silencio.

—¿Qué recuerdas de Junon? —preguntó Zack de repente.

Cloud pensó durante unos instantes.

—Lo cierto es que nada —respondió—. ¿Es una pregunta trampa?

Zack rio entre dientes, aunque en Cloud no provocó ninguna reacción parecida, sólo confusión.

—Entonces supongo que no te acordarás de tu promesa... —continuó él.

Cloud frunció un poco el ceño y giró la cabeza para verle. Su media sonrisa le desconcertó.

—¿Qué... promesa?

Miedo le dio.

—Una cita.

—¿Qué...? —entornó los ojos con incredulidad.

Debido a su expresión, Zack aguantó la risa entre los dientes.

—¡Nah, sólo bromeaba! Era una comida entre colegas —aclaró con los brazos cruzados mientras adoptaba una posición más relajada en el asiento—. Me la prometiste el día que te hablé de la ciudad, cuando te ascendiesen a SOLDADO, pero por aquel entonces tuve una misión y... Bueno...

—¿No coincidíamos mucho? —preguntó Cloud.

—La verdad es que no... —bufó con suavidad—. Sobre todo cuando ascendí a 1ª Clase. Apenas nos veíamos una vez al mes. Luego te ascendieron a ti y ya sí que no volví a saber nada de ti hasta mucho tiempo después.

—Hace unos pocos meses, ¿verdad...?

—Nibelheim... —musitó Zack—. Si no hubiese quedado reducida a cenizas...

Cinco años desaparecidos y apenas sabían qué les había pasado, sólo Nibelheim la única pista que poseían... o al menos los restos que quedasen de ella.

_iii._

Junon, la mayor ciudad militarizada jamás construida. Incluso antes de llegar a territorio costero, su inmensidad sorprendía a kilómetros de distancia. Su particularidad residía en el gran cañón que sobresalía hacia el océano, el cual tenía la potencia suficiente como para disparar un misil a cualquier parte del mundo. Con tal desmesurado poder, era fácil subyugar a los gobiernos que no se sometiesen a las condiciones de Shin-Ra.

Aquella ciudad fue construida durante la guerra contra Wutai, la última potencia mundial que dominó Shin-Ra hacía ya unos siete años. Fue erigida sobre un pequeño pueblo pesquero, cuya cercanía con el continente próximo, con Midgar y el posterior descubrimiento de una fuente de energía Mako en el fondo del océano le dio ventajas a la compañía para construir su base militar. La gran ciudad se sustentaba sobre inmensos pilares y plataformas de acero que «protegían» el antiguo pueblo pesquero.

Cloud y Zack no vieron nada nuevo cuando llegaron a Junon, ni siquiera de lo que fue una vez. Nada más atravesar la calle principal, tuvieron la sensación de estar en un pueblo fantasma, pero lo cierto era que, debido a la sombra de la ciudad y la contaminación producida, la población de la antigua Junon se refugió en sus hogares y aceptó vivir al servicio de Shin-Ra. Una situación triste, pero que muy difícilmente cambiaría.

Al final de la calle, un muro les detuvo el paso. Una gran puerta automática les separaba del otro lado y, para entrar en la misma ciudad, debían pararse junto al puesto de control, el cual decidiría si entraban o terminaban encerrados.

Cloud detuvo el vehículo justo detrás de la línea de pinchos y respiró hondo bajo el casco de soldado. Al otro lado de la ventanilla de su izquierda, se escuchó un par de golpes y Cloud bajó el cristal. Desde fuera sonaba la fanfarria por megafonía... Pobres pueblerinos.

—Buenos días —le saludó el vigilante.

Pero Cloud siguió mirando hacia el frente y le ignoró.

—Hola, hola —se asomó Zack con un tono de voz más cordial y saludó al vigilante con una mano.

—Identifíquense, por favor.

—Venimos de entregar la munición en Fuerte Cóndor —dijo mientras hacía como que buscaba la acreditación y el documento que confirmaba que la entrega se había realizado con éxito.

—Ah, sí... —suspiró el vigilante—. A ver si termina esa tontería y se van ya para su casa.

Zack se hizo esperar un poco e, inclinándose hacia Cloud, le entregó la documentación a través de la ventanilla.

—Estos ecologistas... —le siguió la corriente—. Si el cóndor está condenado a extinguirse, ¿qué más dará adelantar el proceso un año o dos?

—Qué razón tiene, soldado... Denme un minuto.

El vigilante se ausentó, momento que Zack y Cloud aprovecharon para dejar de fingir.

—Parece que no sospecha... —susurró Zack.

—Igualmente no es razón para bajar la guardia —le respondió preocupado.

Zack quiso añadir algo más, pero la proximidad del vigilante le hizo retractarse.

—Todo en orden, soldados —les hizo el saludo militar—. Esperen la señal y circulen.

Cloud asintió y Zack le respondió con el mismo saludo.

Nada más retirar la hilera de pinchos de la carretera y ver la puerta blindada completamente abierta, el camión entró a la oscuridad del túnel. Allí las señales luminosas los condujeron hacia un trayecto en espiral que ascendía hacia la plataforma superior. Arriba les recibió el aeródromo militar y el aparcamiento de vehículos de mercancía. Se trataba de un área inmensa, abarrotada en esos momentos de helicópteros y camiones con el logotipo de Shin-Ra, pero sobre todo llamaba la atención la famosa aeronave que se propulsaba con turborreactores y que alcanzaba velocidades de casi mil kilómetros por hora en el aire: Highwind la bautizaron, en honor a su creador. Aún era un prototipo, pero muchos se atrevían a considerarlo un proyecto acabado.

Circularon por la zona reservada a vehículos y, después de divisar la hilera de camiones aparcados en el nivel inferior, descendieron con el montacargas automático. Cloud se aseguró de estacionar entre dos camiones, alejado de la entrada a la base.

Finalmente, él y Zack, con los fusiles en mano, ayudaron a los demás a salir de las cajas.

—En serio, ¿cuándo vamos a dejar de viajar dentro de cajas y camiones? —se quejó Barret, que salía sudando del interior del camión y con las mochilas encima.

—No grites tanto... —dijo Tifa al estirar el cuerpo.

—Oye, que no estoy gritando...

Nanaki dio un salto al exterior y Aerith se dejó caer del borde con los pies juntos.

—Qué vacío está este sitio, ¿no? —preguntó ella sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro.

—Es por el desfile —le respondió Cloud—. Todos deben estar con los preparativos.

Instados por la mano de Zack, todos hicieron un círculo y se ocultaron en el espacio entre camiones.

—Bien, repasemos el plan —sacó de los compartimentos del uniforme un par de comunicadores y le entregó uno a Tifa—. Nos pondremos en contacto con esto si la situación se complica.

—Menos mal, un poco de tecnología —Barret lanzó una agradecida mirada hacia el cielo.

—A ver... Primero hay que conseguir unos uniformes para vosotros —continuó Zack mientras miraba uno a uno.

—Eso es evidente —dijo Barret—. ¿Pero qué hacemos con Nanaki?

—Ponedle una correa o una manta por encima —se desentendió—. Yo qué sé...

Nanaki negó con la cabeza sin remedio.

—No os preocupéis por mí —dijo él—. Me adaptaré a las circunstancias.

—Bueno, con eso me vale —asintió Zack y prosiguió—. Luego saldremos de la base y marcharemos hacia el puerto antes de que acabe el desfile. Fácil, ¿no?

Barret resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Pero qué mierda de plan es ese? —se quejó—. No nos dices nada, chaval.

Zack se encogió de hombros.

—Reconozco que soy más de improvisación, ¿para qué te voy a engañar? Cloud siempre fue la mente pensante.

Le dejó el muerto y todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

—¿Cloud? ¿Tú qué dices entonces? —preguntó Tifa, cuya pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

—¿Yo? Pues... —pensó un momento—. Sólo tendréis que seguirnos. Además, la base y la ciudad están llenas de señales. Es muy difícil perderse.

—Pues ya está —Aerith sonrió y alzó un brazo—. Ahora que sabemos quién conoce mejor el lugar, ¡sigamos todos a Cloud!

Entre risas, Aerith tomó a Cloud de los hombros y lo condujo fuera del escondite.

—E-espera... ¿Y Zack qué? —titubeó mientras se resistía.

—¿Yo? —rio entre dientes con ella—. Yo me aseguraré de que nos llevas por buen camino. ¡Venga, Cloud!

Zack ayudó a Aerith a sacarlo con un último empujón y Cloud salió de entre los dos camiones con un traspié.

—Qué paquete eres —se rio Barret.

Suspiró y agarró con más fuerza el fusil, mentalizándose de su tarea. Con discreción, miró de lado a lado y le hizo una señal al resto para que le siguiera. Por ahora no se veía ni un alma por el aparcamiento.

Avanzaron en fila pegados a los camiones y, tras divisar la única puerta al interior de la base, entraron de uno en uno. Ante ellos se extendía un largo pasillo iluminado por luz fluorescente, el cual los condujo hasta los ascensores. Cloud y los demás, entraron de inmediato al que los llevaría a los vestuarios.

Tres plantas más abajo, los pasos de unos pocos soldados se escuchaban ir de un lado a otro. Cloud se asomó por la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo izquierdo. Dobló la esquina y, comprobando que no había ningún superior, hizo la próxima señal para que le siguieran. Justo a su lado estaba la puerta de uno de los tantos vestuarios que había en esa planta. Cloud abrió la puerta y dejó que entraran para cambiarse. Él y Zack esperaron fuera.

—La seguridad hoy está muy regular —remarcó Zack mientras se ajustaba el casco.

—Gracias a la arrogancia de Rufus —dijo Cloud—. Necesita todos los efectivos dedicándose plenamente en el desfile.

—Tiene que cuidar su imagen, ¿no?

—¡Eh, vosotros dos! —gritó el capitán de la unidad al verlos parados frente a la puerta.

Y como si regresaran a algún momento de su pasado, los dos se pusieron rectos como una vela.

—¡¿Qué hacéis ahí parados todavía?!

—Eh...

Cloud y Zack se miraron sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—Estábamos...

—¡No quiero excusas! —les señaló la dirección del ascensor—. ¡Está el desfile comenzando y vosotros aquí todavía!

No les dio tiempo siquiera a decir o hacer nada; el capitán ya los estaba empujando hacia allí.

—¡Como el Presidente Rufus se entere de que habéis estado holgazaneando se me va a caer el pelo!

Arrastrados al interior del ascensor, Cloud miró a Zack con preocupación, quien parecía estar aceptando las consecuencias. Aunque, con el casco puesto, era difícil leer su expresión.

El capitán pulsó el botón de la primera planta con nerviosismo.

—Decidme que recordáis el saludo... —se giró hacia ellos mientras el ascensor se ponía en funcionamiento.

—Pues... —Zack se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza—. ¿Eso cambia todos los años...?

Con un suspiro, el superior sacudió la cabeza.

—No me pagan lo suficiente para esto... —le quitó el fusil a Cloud—. Prestad atención a cómo lo hago porque no pienso repetirlo.

—Cuando estéis con vuestra unidad, mantened las distancias. Es muy importante para no daros golpes entre vosotros —les explicó—. Luego marcad el ritmo de la música a cada paso y hacéis esto —con el fusil vertical y apoyado en un hombro, lo levantó sobre su cabeza, lo lanzó tras un giro y recuperó la misma posición inicial—. Y así hasta que se detenga la compañía. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Los dos asintieron, aunque incrédulos.

—¡A ver qué tal se os da!

Cloud recuperó su fusil y el capitán les dio la señal para que hiciesen una primera y torpe demostración.

—Cielos, qué desastre... —se llevó las dos manos a la cara y se la frotó—. En fin... Mientras llegamos o no, id practicándolo.

Justo cuando finalizó sus palabras llegaron a la planta baja, momento en el que el capitán salió apurado al vestíbulo.

—¡Vamos! ¡No os vais a escaquear esta vez!

—Será fresco el tío... —musitó Zack mientras salía a paso rápido junto a Cloud—. Nos echa la bulla y vete tú a saber lo que estaba haciendo él para estar llegando tarde también.

—Zack, ésto es sólo una tapadera... —dijo Cloud sin evitar encontrarlo divertido—. No hace falta ponerse así.

Y Zack no dijo nada por un segundo.

—Bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

Ambos salieron a trote detrás del capitán, quien no había dejado de vigilarlos. Al igual que Zack y Cloud, hubo otros soldados que, en el camino hacia la calle principal, se unieron a ellos también. Al parecer en el ejército entraban más incompetentes de lo que parecía.

—¡El Presidente Rufus acaba de llegar a Junon y nosotros todavía aquí! —gritó el capitán como si acabara de perder a su hijo en la guerra—. Por lo que más queráis... ¡No hagáis el ridículo frente al presidente!

El superior siguió avanzando por la calle mientras una fila de soldados de infantería iba detrás por la misma acera. Uno de ellos, bastante avispado, se le ocurrió una idea:

—Capitán... ¿Y si tomamos un atajo?

De golpe, todos se detuvieron junto a un callejón; el capitán se giró hacia los soldados y señaló.

—¡Buena idea! Sí, sí —uno a uno fue metiéndolos en la callejuela—. Vamos, de uno en uno. No os empujéis.

Parecían literalmente críos de guardería.

Zack y Cloud fueron los últimos; detrás de ellos, el capitán no dejaba de dar órdenes y más órdenes con el dedo en alto.

Al fondo de la calle se vio la parafernalia del desfile, entre confeti, aplausos y toda una población orgullosa de su poder militar. Las tropas de Shin-Ra caminaban al son de la ruidosa fanfarria y cantaban la oda al nuevo presidente.

—¡Escuchad todos! —alzó la voz para que toda la hilera prestara atención—. ¡El desfile está siendo televisado en directo por todo el mundo!

—Lo que faltaba... —musitó Zack al lado de Cloud.

—Zack, tenemos que llegar al puerto como sea —le susurró—. Ni siquiera tenemos noticias de los demás...

—Ya... Ya encontraremos el momento —le tranquilizó.

El capitán continuaba hablando y hablando, pero ninguno parecía estar muy atento.

—¡Tenéis que luciros y bien, o todo el ejército de Junon quedará como el culo frente al mundo entero! ¡No la caguéis! —insistió con los brazos en alto—. Colaos en algún hueco que veáis, ¿entendido? Id entrando de uno en uno cuando vaya dando la señal. Uno, dos y...

A la de tres, marchó el primero de la fila.

—¡Eh, no! ¡Así no! —gritó el capitán mientras se tiraba de los pelos—. ¡No podéis meteros en la fila como los locos! Tenéis que ver que hay un hueco y ser lo más discretos posible. Venga, otra vez...

Volvió a contar para el siguiente soldado, luego para el que venía después; así hasta que fue el turno de Cloud, instado en primer lugar por Zack.

—La primera vez que desfilamos juntos... Será divertido —le dijo con un tono animado y después lo empujó fuera de la calle cuando el capitán dio la orden.

Cloud se recuperó del empujón y, tan pronto como vio pasar al último de la fila de la unidad, se incorporó detrás de ésta con el fusil en alto y preparado para el siguiente movimiento. Zack ya se encontraba a su lado y siguiendo el mismo ritmo de los demás soldados con una muy decente habilidad.

—No se te da mal —le felicitó Zack después de echarle un ojo.

—¿Qué te esperabas? —presumió Cloud.

El desfile en honor a la nueva presidencia de Rufus Shin-Ra se desarrolló con éxito, o al menos eso parecía mientras recibían los vitoreos de la gente. A lo largo de la vía principal se mostraban las imágenes en directo y, a pleno pulmón, los soldados cantaban:

_¡Rufus, Rufus Shin-Ra!_

_¡Nosotros, la compañía Shin-Ra,_

_demos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo Presidente Shin-Ra!_

_¡Oh, Shin-Ra!_

_¡Oh, compañía Shin-Ra!_

_¡Presidente Rufus,_

_fundador de la nueva era Shin-Ra!_

Cloud y Zack debían ser los únicos soldados que no estaban cantando, ni siquiera cumpliendo correctamente con el protocolo exigido. La comitiva se alargaba y ninguno de los dos pensó en quedarse un rato más.

A la mínima oportunidad que encontraron, se desviaron de la unidad hacia la próxima calle en dirección al puerto. Pasaron entre la multitud de ciudadanos que bloqueaban el camino y se adentraron en la estrechez del callejón. Ahora que había menos ruido, Cloud escuchó desde el cinturón de Zack el comunicador. Se trataba de Tifa y, por el tono de su voz, llevaba rato intentando ponerse en contacto con ellos.

—¡Zack! ¡Cloud! ¿Me oís? ¿Estáis bien? —insistió desde el altavoz.

Zack tomó el aparato y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Descuida, todo está bien —respondió con calma.

—¡Menos mal! —suspiró—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Dándonos un paseo por la vía principal...

—¿Qué...? ¡No hay tiempo para eso!

Zack se apartó el comunicador de la cara debido al grito de Tifa.

—Ya... Se nos complicó la cosa, ¿vale? Un capitán nos metió en el desfile y...

—Bueno, da igual —comprendió ella—. Estamos ya en el puerto. De hecho, dentro de un barco que va hacia Costa del Sol.

—Vale, vamos para allá —le confirmó Zack.

—¡Daos prisa! La salida está prevista para los próximos quince minutos.

—Mierda... —cortó la comunicación con Tifa y guardó el comunicador.

Nada de ello tenía buena pinta.

Llegar al puerto de Junon no era un trayecto corto y, sabiendo que muchas calles fueron cortadas para el desfile, lo sería mucho menos. Correr era la única solución por el momento, así que Cloud y Zack atravesaron el callejón hasta la siguiente vía paralela a la principal. Ésta se encontraba tan solitaria como las del resto de la ciudad, excepto por un grupo muy reducido de soldados que vigilaba la calle de arriba a abajo. Después de todo, Rufus no podía prescindir totalmente de la seguridad.

—No sé qué podemos hacer ahora... —reconoció Zack con un suspiro.

—Seguir mezclándonos con los demás soldados —sugirió Cloud, quien no había dejado de mantener el fusil a la altura del pecho—. Finjamos estar de guardia.

Pero éso les hizo más lentos en el momento de recorrer la vía hacia la costa.

Para complicar aún más la cosa, el comandante de la patrulla de vigilancia los detuvo en el momento en que llegaron a la última carretera de la ciudad, que daba directa al océano.

—¡Soldados! No se os permite estar por aquí —les informó.

—¿No? —fingió Zack ser el típico soldado que no se entera de nada—. Nos acaban de decir que necesitaban refuerzos por esta zona y vinimos.

El comandante dudó un momento.

—Bueno, supongo que una ayuda extra nunca viene mal.

Con un gesto, les indicó que lo siguieran hasta la parada del tranvía. Para su sorpresa, el Presidente Rufus se encontraba acompañado por uno de sus ejecutivos, Heidegger, sus guardaespaldas y otro grupo de escoltas del ejército.

—No hay mal que por bien no venga —canturreó Zack cerca de Cloud y, nada más llegar frente a los superiores, se mostró más disciplinado.

El comandante les ordenó situarse junto a la escolta, en formación.

—¡Firmes!

Todos se pusieron rectos frente al presidente, quien al parecer estaba más interesado en otras cuestiones que en su propio ejército.

—¿Cómo va la aeronave? —preguntó Rufus con las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Aún le faltan los últimos retoques, señor —respondió Heidegger mientras se frotaba las manos—. En tres días más podrá probar usted mismo su largo alcance.

Una risa estridente sonó desde sus labios, cosa que provocó una mueca de disgusto en el presidente.

—¿También el Guernica de la Fuerza Aérea?

Heidegger asintió sin dejar de reír, pero de inmediato Rufus la interrumpió con un comentario bastante insultante.

—Deja de reírte como si fueras imbécil —le exigió—. Ahora las cosas se harán como yo diga.

Lo que parecía incluir la forma de reír de Heidegger.

Rufus prosiguió con ambas manos detrás de la espalda:

—¿Y mi barco está listo para zarpar también?

—Sí, señor —respondió más serio—. Saldremos en cuanto la ceremonia finalice.

Hubo un silencio entre los presentes que fue interrumpido por Heidegger.

—Por cierto, señor... Nos han informado de que la audiencia ha sido buena, sin pasarse, pero buena.

—¿Sólo buena? —la noticia pareció decepcionarlo—. Da la orden de repetir el programa durante toda la semana y en todas las cadenas.

—Sí, señor...

Y sin más, Rufus entró al tranvía junto con su horda de guardaespaldas. Ante su ausencia, Heidegger pareció perder la compostura que estuvo guardando y se dirigió a la fila de soldados con los ojos echando chispas. Al primero que vio, le asestó un fuerte puñetazo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Ninguno hizo nada por él, sin embargo Zack fue el que más dificultades tuvo para controlar la cólera, pues quien había recibido el golpe no se trataba más que de Cloud.

—¡¿Pero de qué vas?! —gritó y salió tras él con el puño en alto.

Pero Heidegger lo ignoró y entró apresuradamente al tranvía junto a su presidente.

En el momento en el que el vehículo se puso en marcha, Zack fue interrumpido por el comandante, quien le impidió el paso con la culata del fusil.

—Sabes cómo castigamos la insurrección, ¿no?

Zack resopló y se resignó a hacer una estupidez.

Regresó con Cloud, que ya había sido ayudado a incorporarse por uno de los otros soldados.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Zack al sujetarle del hombro.

—Sí... El casco amortiguó el golpe —le tranquilizó mientras se lo ajustaba.

—Qué desastre —murmuró el otro soldado—. Perdonad a Heidegger. Está más irritado que de costumbre.

Cloud terminó de recolocarse el casco y se negó a ser inspeccionado por el soldado.

—Ya sabéis, por lo de ese hombre vestido con una capa negra que ha estado merodeando por la ciudad... —les explicó—. No hay manera de dar con él.

Cloud y Zack se miraron. La sola descripción de ese hombre los alertó.

—¿Has dicho un hombre con capa negra? —preguntó Zack, que se colocó enfrente de aquel soldado.

—¿Es que no os habéis enterado? Apareció hace un par de días y se cargó a unos cuantos de los nuestros. Después desapareció sin dejar rastro —se recolocó el fusil sobre el hombro—. Hay rumores de que posiblemente se trate de Sephiroth.

Cloud sintió una dolorosa presión en el pecho.

De pronto, el comandante se acercó a los soldados y les ordenó volver a reagruparse en fila con un vocerío.

—¡Atención todos! —dijo después de fijar la mirada directamente en Zack—. ¡Tú, ¿te estás quedando con el ejército o qué?!

Zack se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser.

—Y además vas de graciosillo... ¡Muy bien! ¡No tendrás descanso en los próximos cuatro días! —le gritó en la cara.

El comandante comenzó a caminar frente a los soldados.

—Tenemos órdenes de hacer guardia en el barco del Presidente Rufus —dijo con firmeza mientras iba y venía—. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—¡Sí, señor! —alzaron la voz todos los soldados, al unísono.

Cuando arribó el siguiente tranvía, la pequeña unidad y su comandante subieron.

Fue un golpe de suerte para Cloud y Zack el custodiar a Rufus Shin-Ra en el mismo barco. Aquello les ahorraba el tener que buscar el camino más corto al puerto, pero aún no sabían hacia dónde les llevaría.

—Será cuestión de tiempo que nos pillen —susurró Cloud, quien se encontraba de pie junto a los últimos asientos.

Zack, mientras tanto, descansaba en uno de ellos, como siempre desparramado y con un pie en alto.

—Y el barco en el que están los otros ya partió hace cinco minutos —suspiró Zack—. Ya no hay manera de ponerse en contacto con ellos.

—No importa tanto si llegamos al mismo destino —pensó Cloud en voz alta—. ¿Crees que Rufus va a Costa del Sol también?

—Pues esperemos que sí —dijo al colocar los brazos a modo de almohada—. Aunque no me gusta mucho la idea sabiendo que Sephiroth pueda seguir en Junon.

—Tarde o temprano saldrá de aquí —dedujo Cloud—. Después de todo, es el único puerto con los suficientes efectivos como para hacer viajes transoceánicos.

—Tío, no lo sé... —sacudió la cabeza lentamente—. En cualquier caso, ya nos las ingeniaremos para encontrarlo a él y a los demás.

Llegaron al puerto poco minutos después. El comandante condujo a todo el pelotón a una zona restringida del mismo, donde el barco privado, o más bien el buque de guerra, del Presidente Rufus Shin-Ra se hallaba anclado. Por lo que pudieron apreciar todos, se trataba del último modelo lanzado por el Departamento Militar y no había zona que no estuviese dedicada para una posible intervención bélica.

El comandante los mantuvo en fila junto a la rampa del embarcadero que conducía directamente a la cubierta del barco. Todos con el fusil descansando en el hombro, guardaban silencio y escuchaban desde megafonía el gran discurso patriótico del presidente. Palabras de grandeza para la empresa y sus trabajadores, de celebración por sus logros y los futuros; no había manera de negarse a pertenecer al bando ganador.

Una vez terminado el discurso, poco faltó para que Rufus se presentara en el área privada del puerto en su limusina presidencial, escoltado por sus guardaespaldas y, de nuevo, por Heidegger. A toda velocidad, el comandante puso rectos a todos sus soldados y les encomendó el saludo.

Conforme el presidente se acercaba, la conversación con su ejecutivo se hacía más clara para Cloud y Zack.

—¿Se han extendido los rumores sobre Sephiroth? —preguntó Rufus.

—Así es —confirmó Heidegger.

—¿Y hay noticias de que esos dos ex-SOLDADOS ya estén aquí?

—Aún no, pero los Turcos los avistaron en las Minas de Mitrilo días atrás —rio entre dientes—. Es muy posible que estén de camino o asentados aquí. ¿Quiere que demos ya la orden de acabar con ellos, señor?

Rufus pareció reticente ante la idea, pero se decidió rápido.

—Sí —se repeinó con un par de dedos—. No podemos dejar que se entrometan en nuestros asuntos.

La orden oficial del presidente hizo que Heidegger se frotara las manos y riera con más notoriedad.

—Creí haberte dicho que dejaras de reírte de esa manera —le recriminó otra vez.

Heidegger volvió a callar con mala gana y siguió a Rufus hasta la cubierta del buque. De no ser por que le llamó en el camino, habría vuelto a cargar contra otro de los soldados.

Detrás de ellos, el comandante y el pelotón subió al buque. La rampa fue retirada y, en pocos instantes, el navío comenzó a retirarse del puerto a toda velocidad.

La conversación entre Rufus y Heidegger los alarmó. Acababan de convertirse oficialmente en el objetivo de Shin-Ra y, estar justo en el mismo barco que su enemigo, lo hacía aún más peligroso. Deberían estar preparados y seguir manteniendo su anonimato detrás de su disfraz. Un paso en falso y, con toda probabilidad, morirían antes de llegar al continente.

_iv._

Gracias a la documentación de los soldados por los que se hicieron pasar, su verdadera identidad continuó bajo sus cascos. El comandante reunió a la escolta del presidente para entregar la propina que les correspondía por dicho trabajo. Cada uno recibió un cheque de mil guiles y la maravillosa noticia de unas vacaciones anticipadas en Costa del Sol, su siguiente destino. Otro golpe de suerte detrás de otro. No tanto para Zack, pues el comandante cumplió su promesa de castigarlo durante todo lo que duró el viaje: cuatro días haría guardia en la cubierta del buque con dos de descanso cada cuatro horas. Un sacrificio que debía cumplir para mantener su tapadera.

Cloud comenzaba a notar la ausencia de Zack en el pequeño camarote que se les asignó. Apenas una litera y un ventanuco hermético era lo que más destacaba de la habitación, pero lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era salir a la cubierta para confirmar que esa extraña sensación no era más que la cinetosis que actuaba a otro nivel. Era como si algo en aquel barco no terminara de convencerle.

Llevaba un rato con las manos a la altura del estómago, junto a la puerta del baño, por si tenía que entrar por una emergencia. Solía ser así; largos ratos con las náuseas, pero nunca llegaba a expulsar nada y no sabía qué era peor.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Cloud, a toda velocidad, fue a recoger el casco de la cama.

—¡Soy yo...! —se escuchó el susurro pegado a la puerta.

Supo de inmediato que se trataba de Zack y, olvidando de ponerse el casco, se apresuró a abrirle. Éste entró con un resoplido y Cloud volvió a cerrar.

—¡Vaya calor que hace fuera! Vengo sudando como un pollo —se quitó el casco y descubrió su rostro cubierto de sudor; incluso el cabello alborotado se le pegaba a la frente—. ¡Suertudo!

—Ya quisiera yo estar haciendo esa guardia —confesó Cloud con dificultad—. Al menos me estaría dando el aire...

—A ver si dices lo mismo cuando te enseñe esto...

Zack comenzó a quitarse piezas del uniforme de una en una hasta quedarse sólo con lo básico. Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó un blíster lleno de pastillas amarillas.

—Contra el mareo —se lo mostró con una sonrisa ladeada—. Para que luego digas que no pienso en ti.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso... —farfulló.

Cloud tomó el blíster y se metió la primera pastilla en la boca. Sin decir nada más, fue al baño para beber un poco de agua.

Cuando levantó la mirada del lavabo y miró al espejo, en el reflejo vio a Zack apoyado en el marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos. No dejaba de mirarle sin borrar la sonrisa.

—De nada, eh —dijo Zack.

No cayó en la cuenta hasta ese momento. Cloud suspiró con las manos sujetando el borde del lavabo y rectificó:

—Gracias... —agradeció silencioso.

Aquéllo fue suficiente para hacer que Zack ampliara su sonrisa.

—¿Me dejas que me duche? —le pidió con las cejas arqueadas.

Cloud asintió y salió del pequeño habitáculo para darle intimidad.

Esperó acostado en la litera de abajo a que la medicina surtiera efecto e, instantes después, apareció Zack con poco más que una toalla atada a la cintura. Cloud abrió un ojo cuando sus sonoras pisadas lo sacaron de su estado de relajación.

Al parecer tenía algo muy importante que decir.

—Oye, ¿y si nos quedamos unos días en Costa del Sol? —sugirió Zack animado—. Ya que tenemos bastante dinero, seguro que a los demás les parecerá una idea genial. Imagínatelo —extendió los brazos al aire—, los seis en la playa tomando el sol.

Sin embargo, a Cloud no terminaba de convencerle.

Se giró en la cama, hacia el otro, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y Sephiroth? Él no se va a tomar ningunas vacaciones.

La sonrisa de Zack y su entusiasmo poco a poco desaparecieron ante los ojos de Cloud. Sus hombros cayeron y se tocó el cuello.

—Tienes razón —resopló con decepción—. Y además Rufus ha dado la orden de eliminarnos...

Cloud sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero no podían exponerse a tanto peligro.

—Ya tendremos tiempo cuando todo haya acabado —dijo Cloud—. Y te invitaré a lo que quieras.

Aquéllo pareció recuperar el buen humor de Zack, quizás demasiado.

—Me debes dos comidas ya —con una sonrisa más amplia, acabó inclinándose hacia Cloud.

Zack regresó al baño para vestirse y Cloud recuperó su postura sobre la cama, boca arriba. Clavó la mirada en las rejilla de metal que mantenía el colchón superior en su sitio y recordó, o más bien reiteró una de las preocupaciones que rondaban en su mente.

Sin darse cuenta, se vio a sí mismo llamándole.

—Zack... —pronunció con una mueca.

—Dime —dijo desde el interior del cuarto de baño.

Durante un segundo, Cloud dudó en hacer la pregunta. Una voz de su cabeza le dijo que le preguntara sobre lo que ocurrió en Nibelheim hacía cinco años; cuánto más lo pensaba más absurdo le parecía. No era la primera vez que le ocurría y tampoco era el mejor tema de conversación para iniciar con Zack. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

—¿Qué pasa, Cloud? —preguntó Zack con insistencia.

Cloud salió de su ensimismamiento y le vio con la cabeza asomada por el umbral de la otra habitación.

—Nada, nada... —suspiró y se recostó de lado—. Sigue con lo tuyo.

Pocas palabras compartieron ese día, tampoco en los tres siguientes. Casi no coincidían durante los ratos de guardia y Zack, quien apenas recibió descansos de dos horas entre intervalos, los aprovechaba para dormir. De algún modo era mejor de esa modo, pues no levantaban ninguna sospecha a ojos del comandante ni de los guardaespaldas.

Al cuarto día de viaje, se les informó que en breve arribarían las costas de su próximo destino. Desde la cubierta se divisaba la ciudad más turística del mundo. Lugar expresamente dedicado a las vacaciones: fiestas nocturnas, lugares de ambiente, tiendas de etiqueta... Todo reservado a personas con un gran poder adquisitivo. Por esa razón era el destino favorito para los altos cargos de Shin-Ra.

Cloud no recordaba haber estado nunca allí y tampoco tendría oportunidad de cambiarlo ese día.

A primera hora del mediodía, Zack continuaba en su ronda habitual bajo el sol. Cloud, por el contrario, sufría de su último descanso antes de atracar en Costa del Sol. La última pastilla contra el mareo se la tomó esa misma madrugada y su efecto desapareció hacía unas horas. Pudo aguantar un poco más mientras se quedó en la cubierta, bajo la sombra y respirando hondo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no lo soportó más.

En un inesperado minuto en el que las náuseas llegaron a la garganta, Cloud salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Se apresuró por los pasillos en dirección al baño e irrumpió en éste con un portazo. Se quitó el casco y se metió en el primer aseo abierto. Dentro, se dejó caer de rodillas frente al váter con una incontrolable arcada.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —escuchó a sus espaldas.

La inesperada presencia y lo que éso suponía le quitó las ganas de vomitar.

Se llevó el brazo a la boca y amortiguó su propia voz.

—Sí... Déjame en paz.

—Tengo algunas pastillas para el...

El silencio repentino alarmó a Cloud que, para el momento de voltearse, vio al marine salir de los aseos a toda velocidad.

—Mierda...

Maldijo y se forzó a correr tras él al mismo ritmo. Lo vio desaparecer por la esquina hacia la cubierta y, con un esfuerzo más, esprintó a lo largo de todo el corredor. Cloud lo alcanzó antes de que atravesara la puerta hacia la cubierta del buque y tiró de su uniforme con tal fuerza, que lo hizo golpearse en la cabeza un par de veces contra la pared. Inconsciente, lo vio caer sobre las escaleras.

Suspiró con preocupación. A ambos lados del pasillo no había nadie aún. Podría...

_«¡Alerta de emergencia!_

_Se comunica la presencia de un intruso a bordo. No hay más detalles. Registren el barco y comuníquenlo cuando lo encuentren._

_¡Repito!_

_Se comunica la presencia de un intruso a bordo. No hay más detalles. Registren el barco y comuníquenlo cuando lo encuentren.»_

¿Los habían descubierto?

Ahora que sólo les quedaban apenas minutos para llegar a Costa del Sol, Cloud no esperaría a averiguarlo.

Bajo las luces rojas de emergencia y el estridente sonido de las alarmas, abandonó al marine en el suelo y regresó al aseo para recuperar su casco. Antes de ver toda una fila de soldados circular por el pasillo, Cloud terminó de ajustárselo. Aún no había rastro de Zack, pero confiaba plenamente en que se las ingeniaría solo para salvarse. Ahora sólo disponía de unos pocos instantes para encontrar un escondite mientras llegaban a puerto.

Se perdió entre un sinfín de pasillos y escaleras, cuanto más al fondo mejor. Sin embargo, su objetivo era la sala de mercancías, uno de los lugares por los que podría salir en caso de emergencia. Por el momento, fingía estar buscando al susodicho sospechoso, con el fusil en alto. Paso a paso se aproximaba a su destino, pero el relativo silencio de los corredores y la ausencia de marines comenzó a preocuparle.

Justo al pasar por el pasillo de la sala de máquinas, un par de ingenieros salían de ésta; uno de ellos con una profunda herida en el vientre, tan profunda que le había atravesado todo el cuerpo. El otro no parecía tampoco en muy buenas condiciones.

La presencia de Cloud los tranquilizó de alguna manera.

—Está... Está dentro —comunicó uno de ellos, el único que estaba vivo—. Nos atacó y...

Se desplomó en el suelo junto a su compañero. Cloud acudió a ellos con ciertas sospechas.

Así que la alarma no saltó por él...

—¿Quién os atacó? —preguntó mientras se acuclillaba delante de ellos.

—No lo sé... —tosió con dificultad—. Pero un humano no habría sido capaz de hacer... algo así...

«Sólo un monstruo...»

Cloud notó que su cuerpo temblaba con sólo pensar en él.

Se incorporó de inmediato y avanzó lentamente al interior de la sala de máquinas con el fusil apuntando a todos los rincones. No veía nada ni a nadie, sólo el montón de maquinaria que hacía funcionar el buque. El continuo ruido, la vibración de la máquina y la iluminación roja no ayudaban a su concentración, la cual luchaba por no prestar atención al malestar que sufría.

Dio un paso más al frente y agudizó su puntería. Un ruido metálico le hizo girarse a toda velocidad hacia su costado y, de entre un par de puestos de control, apareció un ingeniero que caía directo al suelo. Cloud preparó el dedo en el gatillo, nervioso.

—¿S-sephiroth...? —le llamó con cautela.

La figura del famoso hombre con capa negra se deslizó con lentitud y se dejó ver ante los ojos de Cloud, desde detrás de un pilar. Una sonrisa macabra, como la de sus recuerdos, apareció en su rostro y sus brazos se alzaron hacia el techo.

Cloud no se atrevió a disparar ahora que al fin lo tenía cara a cara.

—Después de tan largo letargo... —dijo Sephiroth embelesado— ha llegado la hora...

—¡¿Dónde has estado?! —inquirió confuso—. Creí que estabas muerto.

Había tantas cosas que quería saber...

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿No te acuerdas de mí? —dolido, se quitó el casco para que viera su rostro—. ¡Soy Cloud!

«Tu compañero de armas, tu amigo...»

—Cloud...

Pero parecía no recordarle, ni siquiera su pasado.

—¡Sephiroth! —exclamó con rabia, después de bajar el fusil—. ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto?!

—Es el momento...

—¿Qué...? —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? No te entien...

El cuerpo de Sephiroth se elevó inexplicablemente del suelo, hecho que provocó aún más su desconcierto.

Frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo de Sephiroth comenzó a experimentar una degeneración. El brazo que portaba la espada Masamune desarrolló una antinatural masa y su efecto continuó en cadena por las demás partes de su cuerpo, lo que terminó de desgarrar su ropa. Su aspecto humano desapareció en cuestión de segundos y adquirió la forma de un ser mutante, un monstruo o lo que recordaba como el aspecto de Jenova.

Cloud no quería creer lo que estaba viendo. Sus brazos no terminaban de responder y esa cosa se había lanzado a atacarle. Un duro placaje lanzó a Cloud por los aires. Frenó contra uno de los controladores del buque y cayó al suelo con un ligero aturdimiento. Con la cabeza medio colgando y la mirada borrosa, observó la mancha de Jenova deslizarse sobre el suelo, directo hacia él. Logró ponerse en pie entre trompicones y, justo cuando la tuvo en frente, Cloud golpeó su cabeza con la culata del fusil, no una, sino dos veces para luego finalizar con una patada. El impulso la mandó lejos entre gruñidos, con lo que él consiguió unos segundos para recuperarse. Apuntó con el arma al cuerpo de Jenova y disparó una ráfaga de balas directas a su pecho. Un líquido transparente emergió de éste a chorro y un nuevo grito de dolor surgió de esa cosa. De pronto, el cuerpo deformado de Jenova volvió a elevarse del suelo y Cloud comprobó cómo las heridas de bala se regeneraban en segundos. El pecho se le hinchó más junto a sus otras extremidades y voló hacia Cloud con un potente impulso. Incapaz de esquivarlo, él terminó impactando contra el suelo. Jenova dio otra vuelta en el aire para su siguiente embestida, pero Cloud la detuvo con la última descarga de balas. Éstas tuvieron el mismo efecto que una aguja en un globo lleno de agua y el monstruo explotó. Sus vísceras y la sangre transparente se esparcieron por toda la sala.

Empapado con líquido y restos de carne, Cloud sufrió una arcada, algo que trató de sofocar en vano al taparse la boca con un brazo. Con el fusil a un lado y apoyado en un codo, sacó violentamente lo que tenía en el estómago. Desorientado, tosió con dificultad una vez recuperaba el aliento.

Antes de poder siquiera aliviarse, unos pasos próximos lo alertaron. Quiso buscar su casco con la intención de ocultar su identidad, pero fue demasiado tarde. A su lado se arrodilló un soldado, el cual lo agarró de su ropa. No tuvo problema alguno en empezar a levantar todo su peso.

—¡Cloud! —le llamó la reconocible voz de Zack—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cloud sintió un profundo alivio en algún lugar de su mente; no se sentía del todo allí.

—Jenova... —tembló su voz y buscó con los brazos la manera de agarrarse a él—. Era... Sephiroth... Jenova...

No le salían las palabras, ni siquiera encontraba el modo de decir algo coherente.

—Ya me lo contarás después —dijo cuando logró ponerle en pie—. Hay que salir de aquí.

Sólo quedaban cinco minutos para anclar en Costa del Sol.

Dejando aquel reguero de sangre y confusión atrás, ambos evitaron la investigación que tomaría lugar en la sala de máquinas. La vigilancia se doblaría en cuestión de segundos, mucho más cuando llegaran al puerto. Los cadáveres y los restos de Jenova, por suerte, los tendrían lo suficientemente entretenidos como para percibir la ausencia de dos meros soldados de infantería.


	13. Lazos

_i._

¿Qué significó todo aquéllo? Cuando creyó tenerlo cara a cara para preguntarle todas las incógnitas y afrontar el pasado, Sephiroth se esfumó o, más bien, dejó de ser él para transformarse en una parte de Jenova. Era confuso... ¿Y si lo que había combatido no era exactamente Sephiroth? Lo que traía aún más preguntas y más preguntas. ¿Seguía vivo? ¿Había acabado la amenaza? ¿Hacia dónde irían ahora?

—...

—¿Cloud?

Sonó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, pero Cloud permanecía en el interior de la bañera mientras observaba, con la mirada perdida, las ondas generadas por las mismas gotas que escurrían de sus dedos. Sus pensamientos no dejaban de reiterarse en el mismo asunto, en Sephiroth y en su próximo destino, y aunque sabía que nunca hallaría la respuesta, continuaba.

—Cloud... —Aerith volvió a llamarlo y suspiró—. Voy a entrar.

Ella dio un paso al interior y sólo el sonido de la puerta hizo a Cloud salir de su mente con un pequeño sobresalto. Aerith cerró detrás de sí y puso su mano libre en la cadera, pues en la otra cargaba unas pocas prendas dobladas contra el pecho.

—Llevas más de treinta minutos ahí —sonó preocupada—. Te vas a quedar hecho una pasa.

Sólo ahora más retraído en su lugar, semioculto bajo el agua, pensó que si no la miraba, más fácil sería disimular su estado.

—¿Qué haces... aquí? —preguntó confundido.

Después de todo, aunque el agua y la espuma ocultaba su desnudez, no dejaba de ser violento; no tanto cuando no era la primera vez que irrumpía así en su espacio.

—Quería asegurarme de que no te habías quedado dormido debajo del agua.

Aerith dejó la ropa sobre la tapa del váter y se acercó a Cloud. Él permaneció impasible o, al menos lo que quería aparentar, ya que, por la repentina cercanía, su cuerpo contrajo los músculos involuntariamente. Quiso huir, quiso pedirle que se fuera si no tenía más nada que decirle, pero la fría mano de Aerith lo detuvo por su hombro cuando hizo el amago. Cloud suspiró en silencio y se retractó, pegando la espalda en la bañera. A su lado, Aerith se encontraba hincada de rodillas y con un brazo sobre el borde de ésta.

—Estás muy tenso... —dijo ella mientras palpaba aún más los músculos de su hombro—. Necesitas relajarte.

—No, déjalo... —respondió con aparente calma—. Estoy bien.

Fue a apartar la mano de Aerith con el menor contacto, pero ella fue más rápida; tomó sus dedos e impidió que Cloud los retirara después.

—Venga, no desaproveches esta oportunidad —respondió divertida y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se girara—. Has debido de pasar por un momento muy agobiante en el barco.

Cloud recuperó su continuo estado de ansiedad y, sin el valor de negarse, obedeció a Aerith con un suspiro. Tras situarse con lentitud en mitad de la tina, le dio la espalda y se agarró al borde de enfrente. Las manos de Aerith comenzaron a rodear sus hombros, contacto que le produjo un poco de vergüenza.

—Los demás han estado haciendo unas cuantas compras —contó para romper el silencio—. Y Zack, sobre todo, se ha tomado muy en serio lo de hacerte descansar.

—Ya... —arrastró un poco la vocal—. Da igual lo que dijese, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, yo también he tenido algo que ver —confesó con una risita—. Quería pasar un par de días aquí antes de partir.

El tacto sobre sus hombros se tornó algo más insistente y, aunque había conseguido acostumbrarse a la caricia, éstos todavía estaban muy agarrotados.

—Pero Sephiroth... —musitó él con preocupación.

—Oh, nada de Sephiroth por estos días —le pidió con un tono muy ameno—. Vamos a descansar y a relajarnos, ¿entendido? Al menos hasta que sepamos qué hacer.

Cloud no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las condiciones, pues pensándolo mejor, ¿qué habría de malo en sólo dos días de vacaciones si no tenían ni siquiera rumbo?

—Qué rígido estás... —suavizó el masaje y se inclinó hacia un lado de él para hablarle—. ¿Estás nervioso por algo?

Él giró la cabeza por el lado contrario al que asomaba Aerith y encorvó la espalda.

—Acabas de entrar aquí sin decir nada y... —le señaló lo evidente— estoy desnudo. Creo que tengo suficientes razones para sentirme así.

Le había costado confesarlo por miedo a ofenderla, a que se enfadara por su pudor; sabía que Zack habría estado encantado de que esa situación se diera. Por eso pensó que Aerith querría encontrar la misma actitud de Zack en él, pero para su sorpresa, la reacción de ella fue de total comprensión.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó cándida cuando detuvo el masaje.

Y a pesar de todo, Cloud no estaba seguro de la respuesta.

De por sí, que ella estuviera en el baño, ya era una situación muy extraña, pero más aún que él lo permitiera sin resultarle del todo incómodo. La presencia de Aerith siempre había sido agradable, lo era en ese momento aunque sufriese su invasión. No sabía explicarlo muy bien, pero todo se debía a la ausencia de todo prejuicio y a la infinita paciencia que ella depositaba en su amistad, y en él en general. Desde que la conoció, no había hecho más que darle valor y seguridad a sus decisiones.

Cloud no se vio capaz de responder y, como si leyera sus pensamientos, el masaje reanudó sobre sus hombros, esta vez logrando su cometido.

El silencio se prolongó por cortos minutos en los que se dejó relajar por sus suaves manos. Poco a poco asimiló la presencia de ella, la cual nunca había sido una amenaza.

—¿Cómo conseguisteis tomar el barco hacia aquí? —inquirió Cloud tras darle vueltas, sobre todo para distraerse del contacto físico—. Lo hicisteis incluso antes que nosotros.

Aerith rio por lo bajo.

—Ya lo dijiste tú —respondió—. Es difícil perderse en Junon. Además, Barret tuvo una muy buen idea cuando salimos de la base militar.

—¿Cuál? —dijo una vez giró la cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

—La mercancía y los garajes. Siempre dice que odia viajar dentro de cajas y contenedores, pero fue nuestra gran oportunidad cuando lo vimos. Un camión cerca del puerto cargaba el último pedido y nos subimos cuando no nos veían.

—¿Y Nanaki?

—Lo cierto es que sólo bastó con ocultarlo con una manta y cargar con él como si fuese un saco.

Cloud no lo vio tan descabellado. Después de todo, no había orden de detención contra ellos hasta hacía muy poco, así que no les servirían las mismas tácticas a partir de ahora.

—Ahora sí te noto más relajado —dijo Aerith contenta—. Tendré que ser tu masajista personal.

Algo que Cloud no comentó, pero sí que le hizo sonrojarse aunque ella no lo pudiese ver.

—¿Recuerdas lo que vimos en el aeropuerto de Junon? —preguntó Aerith mientras extendía el masaje a la espalda—. Esa aeronave tan enorme... ¿Te imaginas poder viajar en ella?

—Está difícil sabiendo a quién pertenece —comentó Cloud antes de tomar aire—, pero igual me gustaría hacer lo mismo, tal y como dije que haríamos cuando todo esto acabase.

Sus palabras hicieron que Aerith detuviese el masaje para celebrarlo con un leve aplauso.

—¡Ojalá sí! —exclamó entusiasmada—. Aunque no pasa nada si no es en esa nave, Cloud. Prométeme que haremos de verdad ese viaje, los dos juntos.

Cloud asintió sin pensárselo dos veces y ella rio de alegría.

—Será divertido —dijo Aerith muy segura—. Bueno, ¿te falta mucho para acabar de bañarte?

Él se giró dentro del agua para mirarla, aunque sólo fuese por menos de un segundo.

—Acabé hace un rato —confesó.

—Vale —se puso en pie—. Voy a traerte la toalla.

Él esperó y siguió con la mirada a Aerith, que fue al mueble a coger la toalla más limpia que había entre las apiladas. Se la tendió y, cuando Cloud sacó los brazos del agua para agarrarla, se apresuró a enseñarle las prendas.

—Te hemos comprado ropa nueva —le mostró la camiseta de algodón negra y ancha—. ¡Oh, y mira esto! —dijo con una risa cantarina mientras le enseñaba unas bermudas impermeables con un divertido estampado de chocobos—. Los ha elegido Zack para ti. ¿No crees que son adorables?

Cloud, un poco ruborizado, no supo qué decir. Se lo estaban tomando demasiado en serio.

—También te he traído unas sandalias a juego —dejó todo en su lugar y sonrió a Cloud con los brazos detrás de la espalda—. Bueno, te espero fuera.

Aerith salió del baño y le dio a Cloud la oportunidad de vestirse.

Después de secarse con la toalla y dejar vacía la bañera, se puso la ropa y se miró al espejo. Se le hacía raro no verse con su uniforme de SOLDADO ni armado, como si en él hubiese algo que no encajaba del todo. Y esas bermudas... Por mucho que le gustaran los chocobos, como estampado le parecía excesivo.

Cloud se peinó con los dedos hasta conseguir su peinado habitual y salió al dormitorio. Era una simple habitación con una cama doble y poco más. Aerith se había tomado la molestia de dejar su uniforme sobre la cómoda y su mandoble apoyado en una esquina; se sentía bien saber que todo seguía en su posesión.

Aerith le esperaba sentada en la cama.

—Qué bien te queda —comentó ella sonriente.

Y para disimular la vergüenza, Cloud se rascó la nuca.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —cambió el tema.

—Preparándose para salir —le respondió—. Y me han dado esto...

Ella se levantó de la cama con unas gafas de sol y un sombrero de playa en las manos, los cuales entregó a Cloud. Él las tomó y las miró con extrañeza.

—¿También tengo que ponerme esto?

Nunca le habían gustado los complementos... o al menos hasta donde le alcanzaba la memoria.

—Zack nos ha dicho que Rufus dio la orden de buscarnos, así que sería buena idea ocultarnos todo cuanto podamos.

No era mala idea y conociendo el peculiar color de sus ojos y lo fácil que tenía Shin-Ra de seguir el rastro de sus objetivos...

Cloud no tardó en colocarse ambas cosas, hecho que provocó repentinamente la risa de Aerith.

—¡Te ves todo un turista norteño! —se ocultó los labios con una mano.

—¿Un turista norteño? —preguntó mientras se colocaba mejor el sombrero.

—Nada, nada —calmó la risa y sacudió la cabeza—. Era sólo un chiste.

Él no dijo nada al respecto, aunque Aerith tampoco le dio tiempo a hacerlo. Ella, con ambas manos, comenzó a señalar y a empujar poco a poco a Cloud hacia la salida del cuarto.

—Venga, no tenemos más tiempo.

Una vez fuera, cerraron la puerta con llave. Frente al cuarto de al lado, fue el turno de Cloud en esperar a Aerith a que se vistiera para la ocasión. Pronto, ella salió con un vestido rosado y estampado en flores, el pelo recogido con un moño y, como no, las gafas de sol puestas y una pamela en las manos. Juntos salieron por el corredor y descendieron las escaleras hacia el bar debajo del hostal.

No era la mejor zona de Costa del Sol. Al igual que en muchas ciudades, éstas eran seccionadas según la clase social a la que se pertenecía y, con los ingresos que el grupo tenía, no podían permitirse lujos ni caprichos. Sin embargo, para ser un hostal, aparentemente estaba bastante bien cuidado.

Allí estaban todos reponiendo fuerzas, excepto Nanaki, que al parecer la humedad y el calor no le estaban sentando muy bien y se quedó en una habitación del hostal.

Todos se habían cambiado para la ocasión y luchaban por pasar inadvertidos en la esquina más oscura del bar. Cloud y Aerith se acercaron en mitad de una conversación no muy seria.

—¿Entonces has tirado el traje de marinero? —preguntó Tifa.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Era horrible! —farfulló Barret.

Aerith se apresuró a intervenir debido a esa mala decisión.

—¡Barret, no! —apoyó las manos sobre la mesa—. Te quedaba muy bien...

Cierto. Cloud recordó que, cuando llegaron a Costa del Sol y se reunieron con ellos en la plaza, Barret iba vestido con un uniforme de representación de marine. No preguntó cómo acabó así y tampoco le importaba.

Tifa titubeó un poco, aguantando la risa.

—Podrías habértelo dejado como pijama —sugirió Zack con una sonrisa burlona y se dirigió a Cloud—. ¿A que sí, Cloud?

No supo muy bien qué decir. A pesar de que le había dicho a Aerith que no hablaría ni pensaría en Sephiroth, creía firmemente que era un despropósito estar hablando de Barret y su ropa. Pero estaban allí para relajarse, así que...

Cloud se encogió de hombros.

—Parecías un oso dentro de un malvavisco.

Tifa no pudo evitar la carcajada después de que Zack lo hiciera también. Barret fue el único que no lo encontró gracioso, ni siquiera Cloud en cierto modo.

—¡Mira quién habla! —espetó Barret y le señaló con un firme dedo—. Tú pareces un malvavisco todo el rato con ese blancor.

—Eh... ¿Por qué no os sentáis mejor? —les invitó Tifa a Aerith y Cloud, antes de que la conversación acabara en peores gritos.

Ambos acercaron un par de sillas alrededor de la mesa. Mientras el camarero les traía algo de bebida, Zack fue el primero en iniciar la conversación:

—¿Te sientes mejor, Cloud? —preguntó con el vaso de refresco en la mano.

—Es verdad, nos tenías a todos preocupados —siguió Barret con el ceño fruncido—. Cuando llegasteis, parecías como si te hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza. No hacías más que decir «Sephiroth» y «Jenova».

Cloud se rascó la nuca.

—Bueno... Lo cierto es que sí me di varios golpes —confesó—. Y lo que vi no fue precisamente muy agradable.

—¡Cuéntanos qué pasó! —pidió Aerith con la mirada fija en Cloud.

Él notó su mirada, aunque no sólo la de ella, sino la de los demás también. Nunca se acostumbraría.

—Estaba Sephiroth en la sala de máquinas del buque —vio sus miradas de curiosidad y continuó—. Pero no estoy ahora tan seguro de que fuera él... Frente a mis ojos se transformó en Jenova.

—¿Pero qué cojones...? —dijo Barret—. Yo no sé qué pensaréis, pero esto se vuelve cada vez más raro.

—¿Entonces lo que hemos estado siguiendo estas dos últimas semanas no era Sephiroth? —preguntó Zack con una ceja enarcada.

—Eso parece —respondió Cloud, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de ello.

—¡Yo no me entero! ¿Por qué Sephiroth se transformó en Jenova? —preguntó Barret enfadado.

—¿Tal vez porque Jenova era su madre...? —dedujo Tifa con los hombros encogidos—. No tengo ni idea.

En un momento de pausa, el camarero llegó con el granizado de limón para Aerith y la bebida energética de Cloud y, a la espera de que se alejase, continuó la charla.

—Pero éso no resuelve que empezara a atacar a la gente... y a mí —dijo Cloud después de beber su agua—. ¿O sí?

—¿A lo mejor porque es lo de menos? —soltó Barret—. Cloud, ¿estás seguro de que acabaste con esa cosa?

Cloud asintió.

—Entonces se acabó, chicos —dijo con calma y un movimiento de mano—. No hay que darle más vueltas. La amenaza de Sephiroth ha sido eliminada. Ahora centrémonos en Shin-Ra.

Pero Cloud seguía sin estar muy seguro. Aunque no entendieran lo que había sucedido, no significaba que todo había quedado zanjado.

—Yo creo que deberíamos descansar primero —concluyó Aerith cuando sorbió el granizado con la pajita.

—Estoy de acuerdo —coincidió Zack—. Un par de días de descanso y seguro que nuestras ideas estarán más claras.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario... —Barret se encogió de hombros—. Pues ya está. Recordad que nuestro objetivo sigue siendo el mismo. Aunque Sephiroth haya sido eliminado, ahora nuestra prioridad es que Shin-Ra no se haga con la Tierra Prometida.

Barret estaba desesperado. No lo decía, pero era evidente que lamentaba no haber estado en el mismo barco que Rufus; tal vez así podría haber vengado las muertes de Biggs, Wedge y Jessie. Cloud, sin embargo, se alegró de que no fue así.

_ii._

En Costa del Sol las temperaturas eran muy altas y el sol era mucho peor que en el ambiente contaminado del este. Sobre todo, la diferencia del día era muy notable con respecto a lo que estaban habituados. Horas infinitas de sol, horas infinitas de calor que, como siempre, le tocaba sufrir a Cloud. Cualquier excusa valía para dejarle el trabajo más agotador, como por ejemplo, que no había hecho nada desde que llegaron a la ciudad.

En aquella ocasión lo mandaron a comprar un par de productos para la protección contra el sol, o eso fue lo que le dijeron al principio, porque, al momento de salir, le dieron una lista con más cosas: comida preparada, refrescos, una pelota hinchable... Estaba claro que iban a pasar el día en la playa mañana. Y para sorpresa de Cloud, Tifa se ofreció a acompañarle. Ya que ella conocía un poco mejor la zona, irían más rápido. Las viviendas de la ciudad eran muy similares y, entre tantos locales, chiringuitos y negocios hosteleros, cualquiera acababa perdiéndose entre tan poca diversidad.

Un par de cosas por allí, otras cuantas en otro lado... En menos de una hora se vieron cargando con cuatro bolsas llenas y caminando por el gran paseo marítimo junto a la playa. Seguían la dirección de las palmeras, bajo el aleteo de las gaviotas. A esas horas no había muchos turistas y, los que había, estaban regresando a sus hoteles para prepararse por la noche. Mientras tanto, Tifa y Cloud mantenían una conversación.

—¿Para quién es el flotador? —preguntó Cloud con extrañeza.

—Aerith no sabe nadar —respondió Tifa, quien cargaba con las dos bolsas más pesadas sin problemas—. Dijo que quería ver qué hay en el fondo del agua —rio con ternura—. A veces es tan...

—¿Tan qué...? —continuó él con un tono de voz algo apagado.

—No sé cómo decirlo... —arrastró las palabras—. ¿Muy inocente? No digo que sea algo malo. Sólo me parece adorable.

Cloud no supo muy bien qué pensar. Aerith... Incluso él se había percatado de lo peculiar que era y, de algún modo, coincidía con Tifa. Era soñadora y encantadora, tanto que le intimidaba. Aunque no podían obviar que era la primera vez que salía al mundo exterior; todo para ella era una novedad.

Caminó con la cabeza agachada y un silencio incómodo se instauró. Tifa siempre había encontrado muchos problemas para eliminarlos, pues viniendo de Cloud, eran muy difíciles de interpretar.

—Cloud... —le llamó preocupada—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Él suspiró y detuvo sus pasos en mitad del paseo marítimo, algo que descolocó a Tifa.

—¿Cloud?

Pero él sólo sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza...

—¿El qué? —dijo ella al detenerse frente a él.

—Sephiroth, Jenova, Shin-Ra, Rufus... —confesó, aunque la raíz de su preocupación no era exactamente eso—. Presiento que estamos desaprovechando una oportunidad y míranos... Comprando tonterías para ir a la playa.

La dureza de sus palabras hizo que Tifa se mordiera el labio.

—¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? —le preguntó—. No entendemos qué fue lo de Sephiroth y Jenova, y tampoco sabemos nada de Rufus.

—Está en Costa del Sol, ¿no? —reflexionó Cloud y alzó la mirada hacia ella—. Debe estar pasando sus vacaciones aquí.

Tifa parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Quieres ir a buscarlo ahora...?

Cloud asintió, algo que a Tifa no parecía convencerla del todo.

—Pero puede ser muy peligroso —dudó ella mientras dejaba las bolsas a sus pies y descansaba los brazos—. Tendrá mucha seguridad cerca y... ¿No crees que deberíamos avisar a los demás?

—No —respondió con rotundidad—. Por el momento sólo quiero averiguar dónde está. Con los demás iríamos muy lentos y llamaríamos la atención.

Las conclusiones de Cloud fueron suficientes para convencer a Tifa; ella, después de todo, también quería ayudar.

No tuvieron más que continuar por el paseo marítimo. En algún momento se toparían con las playas privadas y sólo la presencia de escolta y guardaespaldas les indicarían la presencia del presidente. Sin embargo, cuanto más caminaban, las posibilidades se reducían. El largo y continuo trayecto por el espolón sólo los llevó a ver turistas y más turistas; no había nada que resaltara en un paisaje tan monótono.

—¿Y si volvemos? —sugirió Tifa, que empezaba a sentir los brazos dormidos—. Podemos buscar mañana... o al siguiente.

Cloud, no obstante, mantenía entera atención en las playas que se extendían enfrente de ellos, o lo poco que quedaba de ellas por recorrer. Tifa se situó a su lado y echó la última mirada.

—Espera... ¿Ves lo mismo que yo? —dijo Tifa al inclinarse sobre el muro del paseo.

Tuvo que quitarse las gafas de sol para ver mejor.

—¿Dónde? —se apresuró a preguntar.

Tifa señaló a una corta distancia, donde una sombrilla blanca era custodiada por un par de agentes de seguridad privados. No se veía con mucha claridad, pero en una hamaca había un hombre pálido y algo demacrado, rodeado por dos mujeres en bikini.

—Hojo... —murmuró Cloud—. Creo que es él.

Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio tocándole el trasero a una de ellas descaradamente.

—Es repugnante —dijo Tifa indignada—. Mira cómo ha pagado a dos chicas para que le dejen manosearlas.

—Necesito hablar con él... —murmuró Cloud.

Soltó la bolsa de la compra junto a Tifa y puso las manos sobre el muro para saltarlo, pero fue impedido por la mano de ella.

—Cloud, no —presionó su brazo como advertencia.

En ese instante, Cloud se deshizo de su agarre con brusquedad, algo que dejó a los dos en un muy incómodo silencio. Sobre todo Tifa era quien se veía más impactada por el repentino brote de Cloud.

Ella suspiró y volvió a dirigirse a él.

—Cloud... —trató de calmarse—. ¿Crees que es una buena idea?

Hasta que no se lo señaló, Cloud no se percató de su propia impulsividad. Tifa tenía razón; no era buena idea irrumpir frente a Hojo y pretender que no pasaría nada. Se suponía que estaban ocultándose de Shin-Ra y todo lo relacionado con ellos. No comprendió por qué esa urgencia y, lo peor de todo, ese trato hacia Tifa.

Él agachó la cabeza, arrepentido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó por su actitud anterior—. Supongo que debemos buscar otra manera...

Tifa asintió con la cabeza, con suavidad.

—Si algo sé, es que los hombres como él suelen irse de la lengua cuando una mujer los engatusa —consideró la posibilidad—. Sólo necesitaremos contactar con esas dos chicas antes de que nos vayamos.

—¿Y cómo? Este lugar es enorme.

—Ya encontraremos la manera —ella sonrió y le entregó las bolsas de la compra—. Volvamos y digámosles a los demás.

_iii._

No supo muy bien cómo llegaron a tales decisiones, pero Cloud iba a compartir habitación con Zack. En sí no era preocupante, de no ser porque sólo disponía de una pobre y solitaria cama doble. Lo sorprendente de todo aquello era que Zack se lo estaba tomando con mucha naturalidad. Un dormitorio con una cama y una cómoda, ni una mísera ventana o una silla, pero en esa ocasión podía asimilar la compañía de Zack sin problemas. Ya lo había pasado mal con Tifa y todas las veces que compartió espacio con ella durante las noches en la tienda de campaña. Lo ideal habría sido que todos, por una vez, durmieran mientras respetaban el espacio de los demás, sin embargo esa posibilidad estaba muy lejos por el momento.

Y allí estaban los dos, en el cuarto, tras una cena en el restaurante del hostal. Cloud tumbado en el lado de la cama que había elegido para él y Zack, frente a la puerta que daba al pequeño balcón; intentaba accionar la manivela que la abría.

—¿Y ésto por qué no se abre? —farfulló mientras sacudía la puerta con fuerza.

De repente, un crujido detuvo a Zack y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

—¿Qué has hecho...? —preguntó Cloud después de girar la cabeza en su dirección.

—Míralo tú mismo —Zack, con una mueca, le mostró el pomo suelto.

Cloud cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo hacía, pero Zack siempre rompía todo lo que tocaba.

Se levantó de la cama entonces y se aproximó a las puertas para examinar el estropicio. Por cómo se le soltaron los tornillos y tenía los agujeros, no debía ser la primera vez. Además, el material del mecanismo y la madera de la puerta estaban muy desgastado.

—Para lo que hemos pagado por esta habitación... —dijo Cloud cuando terminó de inspeccionar la manivela—. No quiero ponerme quisquilloso.

Dejó el chisme sobre la cómoda y Zack comenzó a bloquear las puertas abiertas con un par de cuñas.

—Y con el calor que hace aquí —dijo él—, prefiero que esté esto abierto toda la noche.

Zack dio un paso al exterior y, con los brazos extendidos, dejó que un largo y sonoro suspiro saliera de su boca.

—¿Estás cansado? —preguntó Cloud una vez puso un pie fuera para acompañarle.

—Sí... —dejó caer los brazos de golpe y los apoyó en la barandilla—. Ha sido un día largo y estresante, aunque —giró la cabeza para mirar a Cloud— lo habrá sido más para ti.

Él se situó a su lado, más cerca de la barandilla, y apoyó los brazos sobre ésta también. Su atención recayó en el nocturno paisaje urbano frente a ellos. Nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco podían pedir más por el precio. Casi era más interesante mirar la calle iluminada debajo de sus pies.

—Lo que me crispa es que no tengamos ni una pista que seguir ahora —se lamentó Cloud.

—Relájate —le aconsejó tranquilo, algo que enfatizó con una sonrisa y una palmada sobre su espalda—. Recuerda que tenemos a Kunsel de nuestro lado. Tarde o temprano nos dará algo de información.

Cloud ladeó la cabeza.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que se vayan de aquí...

Zack se acarició el mentón unos segundos.

—Podemos llamarle ahora —sugirió—. A ver qué nos dice.

Aunque no esperó a la opinión de Cloud. De inmediato entró al cuarto y buscó en la mochila el telecomunicador. Cloud entró después que él y lo vio marcando el número desde el botón de memoria. Zack activó el altavoz y tiró el chisme sobre la cama. El silencio se hizo por un momento hasta que la irritada voz de Kunsel sonó a través del aparato.

—Zack... ¿Pero qué cojones? —gruñó—. ¡Son las cuatro de la madrugada!

—Oh, mierda —se rascó la nuca y sacó la lengua—. No he tenido en cuenta la diferencia horaria. Perdona, Kunsel.

Cloud meneó la cabeza. La situación terminó provocándole una pequeña sonrisa que ocultó al girarse hacia el balcón.

—¿Dónde estás ahora? —le preguntó Kunsel.

—¡En Costa del Sol! —contestó con entusiasmo—. La cosa se ha complicado, pero estamos a salvo... por ahora.

Zack se sentó en la cama para poder charlar con más comodidad.

—Ah, ya... Te quería llamar para eso, pero no tenías señal —dijo Kunsel con alivio—. El Presidente Rufus dio órdenes a los Turcos para seguiros. No sé cuándo aparecerán, pero estad alerta.

—Los Turcos no tienen posibilidad contra nosotros, ¿verdad, Cloud? —se dirigió a él con un puño en alto y una sonrisa ladina.

Cloud lo miró y dudó en la respuesta.

—Si estamos alerta... —imitó la advertencia de Kunsel.

—Si, bueno —Zack se encogió de hombros—. Te llamábamos para ver si sabías algo de Rufus y Hojo, a parte de que están tomándose unas vacaciones por aquí.

—No, no... —le corrigió Kunsel—. Rufus no está de vacaciones y lo de Hojo es aún más interesante. Esto que os voy a contar es confidencial, así que usadlo bien —se aclaró la voz y prosiguió—: Rufus está en mitad de un negocio. No tengo datos exactos de lo que planea hacer, pero al parecer está interesado en adquirir nuevos vehículos aéreos. Puede que haya algo más turbio detrás de lo que nos cuentan aquí.

Cloud torció el gesto.

—Entonces Rufus ya no está aquí —concluyó él.

—Estoy casi seguro de que ese tipo no piensa nunca en descansar. Si tengo más datos sobre el Presidente, os los haré saber.

—¿Y qué pasa con Hojo? —preguntó Zack.

—Ha dimitido de su cargo —respondió con sorna— y casualmente cuando el espécimen de Jenova fue robado. Yo me andaría con cuidado; Hojo siempre me ha dado mala espina.

Zack y Cloud coincidieron miradas por un instante.

—¿Y quién se hace cargo ahora de las investigaciones? —continuó Zack.

—Heidegger... —suspiró con pesadez—. Para que veáis cómo está el panorama en Shin-Ra.

Cloud tomó aire y pensó al respecto, sobre todo en la actitud de Kunsel.

—Parece que empiezas a ver la verdadera cara de la corporación...

—Cuando buscas, te das cuenta de que la información que te llega está sesgada —admitió—. De no ser por Zack y mi aprecio por él, no me habría creído nunca esto.

Zack sonrió y contuvo una risa.

—¡Calla, que me vas a sacar los colores!

—Idiota... —rio Kunsel—. Bueno, ¿me vais a dejar que siga durmiendo?

—Anda, tira a dormir —le instó.

La llamada se cortó cuando pulsó el botón y Zack, a medida que soltaba un sonoro suspiro, se dejó caer sobre el colchón de espaldas.

—¿Y por qué tienes tanto interés en Hojo si se puede saber? —giró la cabeza en la dirección donde estaba Cloud.

Él tomó asiento en el borde contrario de la cama y juntó las manos sobre sus piernas.

—Creo que él podría darnos alguna pista sobre lo que ocurrió en el buque.

«Y tal vez sobre lo que me pasa...»

—Te sigue preocupando, ¿verdad? —no dijo nada por unos segundos—. Jamás le perdonaré el daño que le hizo a Aerith, pero si nos puede ser útil... Además, supongo que ahora que no trabaja para Shin-Ra, ha dejado de ser una amenaza.

Cloud asintió, agradecido por la comprensión que Zack depositó en él.

—Así que... —continuó la conversación con una sonrisa y la mirada puesta en el ventilador del techo—. ¿Por qué no dormimos? —giró la cabeza hacia Cloud—. O lo que tú quieras... ¿Tienes sueño? Podemos perder el tiempo hablando de cualquier cosa.

Pero Cloud no sabía muy bien qué conversación podrían entablar sin ser muy... repetitivo. Él sólo pensaba en Sephiroth, en dar con él y matarlo. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días, más consciente era de que sus compañeros carecían de ese mismo empeño. ¿Se había convertido en una obsesión o es que a ellos no les importaba tanto la amenaza? En cualquier caso, los ojos de Zack no le decían más que «pasemos un buen rato juntos».

—No se me ocurre nada —dijo tras encogerse de hombros y apartar la mirada.

Zack entonces se incorporó y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en estas. Por alguna razón, lo que dijo le creó algún tipo de inquietud.

—¿Estoy hablando demasiado? —preguntó Zack y al poco después se rascó detrás del cuello—. Sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento últimamente, pero no se me ocurre otra manera para distraerte y... Bueno, si me notas muy pesado, dímelo y me callo.

Enfatizó su súplica con las palmas de las manos juntas.

Cloud no tardó en mirarle con desconcierto y luego sacudir la cabeza repetidas veces.

—No, no es eso —«tal vez sólo un poco»—. Sólo tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza... supongo.

Y otra más que se añadía a la lista.

—¿Es... es por lo que hablamos en la granja?

Lentamente Cloud volvió a mirarle.

¿Entonces era eso? ¿Era que daba la impresión de estar enfadado? ¿Por eso había estado los últimos días tan atento y sociable con él?

Algo que había restado importancia al día siguiente, continuaba en la cabeza de Zack y seguro que en la de Tifa también. A veces olvidaba el tipo de relación que mantenían, una amistad que oscilaba entre la confianza y la indiferencia. Por eso le costaba tanto ponerse en su lugar. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Al menos había llegado a apreciarle lo suficiente como para no querer hacerle daño con su sinceridad.

—No es por ti... ni por nadie —le contestó quedamente.

Cloud no se atrevió a ver sus ojos por si captaba alguna señal de incredulidad, aunque parecía que le creyó la mentira.

—¿Puedo quedarme tranquilo entonces, Cloud? —insistió más serio.

Él respondió con un asentimiento y, sobre su hombro, chocó la mano de Zack, la cual le hizo agitarle con suavidad.

—Bien —recuperó su habitual sonrisa—. Quiero ver que disfrutas y que esas cosas que te rondan por la cabeza desaparezcan durante estas pequeñas vacaciones.

Zack volvió a recostarse en la cama y usó sus manos como segunda almohada. Cloud no lo estaba viendo, pero algo en su sonrisa traviesa decía que algo estaba a punto de soltar.

—Me he dado cuenta de que esta habitación no tiene ventana —arqueó una ceja y lo miró con disimulo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Cloud se frotó el rostro despacio y ladeó la cabeza.

—Hay un balcón —le siguió la corriente.

—Sí, el lugar favorito de los mosquitos —se giró en la cama para encarar a Cloud—. ¿No prefieres ahorrarte las picaduras durmiendo conmigo?

El semblante de indiferencia de Cloud logró que Zack riera con simpatía.

—¡Vale, ya me ha quedado claro! No hace falta que me hundas así —dijo con fingido dolor—. De todas maneras, no voy a permitir que pases una mala noche por mí. Barret es un mentiroso, pero si esto te hace sentir más tranquilo... —se desplazó en la cama hasta quedar en el borde del extremo contrario al que estaba Cloud—. ¿Así mejor?

Cloud miró a Zack y, después de contener una sonrisa, dejó caerse también sobre el colchón. Le sorprendió bastante su consideración.

—Zack, no me importa lo que Barret dijera de ti —admitió Cloud una vez se tumbó en el espacio sobrante de la cama—. Sólo quiero dormir tranquilo o al menos intentarlo. Ya será más de lo que he hecho estos días.

No hubo ningún cambio en la mirada ni en la perfecta sonrisa de Zack.

—Descansa entonces.

Tras darse las buenas noches, la luz del cuarto se apagó.

_iv._

_«Qué bien te lo estás pasando aquí... perdiendo el tiempo.»_

—¡Tú...!

_«No has hecho nada de lo que te dije...»_

—¡Dime quién eres! ¿Qué quieres de mí...?

_«Me decepcionas a veces.»_

—…

_«¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué no recuerdas a Zack? Se supone que es tu mejor amigo.»_

—Yo...

_«Aunque ahora es lo de menos. Date prisa. No queda mucho tiempo.»_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz matutina entraba por el balcón y, hasta ese momento, no le había molestado. Se tronó los ojos con los dedos y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a Zack justo al lado, boca abajo, y ocupando toda la cama mientras mantenía todavía un profundo sueño.

Cloud hizo una mueca con pesadez. Se giró un poco para mirar hacia el balcón, pero al instante de hacerlo, el peso de su cuerpo se inclinó demasiado por el borde de la cama y la caída terminó siendo inevitable. El choque contra el suelo hizo despertar a Zack, algo a lo que se adelantó Cloud. Rápido se puso de pie y se sacudió el trasero. Sus ojos fueron a comprobar que no era tarde para mantener su dignidad. Sin embargo, Zack se encontraba mirándole fijamente y con los párpados entornados.

—¿Qué? —disimuló Cloud.

—¿Te has caído de la cama? —preguntó con las palabras arrastradas.

Él no dijo nada al respecto y fingió que no fue así.

Zack entonces reparó en todo el espacio que acaparaba en la cama y se maldijo.

—Oh, mierda... ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? —dijo de manera atropellada cuando saltó de su sitio como si llevara ya rato levantado.

—No sé... Me desperté y me caí —se rascó detrás del cuello.

—Perdona, Cloud —se disculpó una vez se incorporó sobre la cama y se puso enfrente de él, con las manos juntas—. Debí haberte avisado de que me muevo mucho mientras duermo.

Lo cual había sido raro que no notara la proximidad de Zack desde el principio.

—Da igual —se encogió de hombros—. Hoy he dormido bien... dentro de lo que cabe. Supongo que he tenido el sueño más profundo que otras veces.

Éso tranquilizó a Zack, quien respiró aliviado.

—Entonces no me preocupo —dijo con energía—. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos preparando?

Cierto. Ese día lo iban a pasar en la playa. Cloud no tenía ninguna opinión al respecto, sólo que no le apetecía salir al sol y llenarse la piel de arena. Sin embargo prometió que los acompañaría y así hizo.

Llegaron temprano a la playa. Para esa hora, el espacio era suficiente para elegir el mejor sitio. Con una sombrilla y un par de hamacas alquiladas, el grupo entero se asentó en una pequeña porción libre junto a unas cuantas rocas que les proporcionaban bastante intimidad.

Entre todos montaron el asentamiento con los objetos alquilados, las toallas que tomaron prestadas del hostal y una pequeña nevera, entre otras muchas cosas. Cuando se sentó en la hamaca en primer lugar, Cloud se autoproclamó guardián permanente de ese lugar, acompañado de Nanaki. Los demás, mientras tanto, se preparaban para las primeras horas en el agua. Barret estaba inflando la pelota hinchable, Tifa hacía lo mismo con el flotador y Aerith ayudaba a Zack a echarle el protector solar por la espalda. Todos se habían deshecho de su ropa para quedarse en ropa de baño, excepto Cloud.

Él ya tenía claro dónde iba a pasar todo el día, así que después de coger un refresco de la nevera, se recostó en la hamaca bajo la sombra. En la otra hamaca de al lado, Nanaki estaba echado con la misma intención.

—Aún no sabemos nuestro siguiente destino, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Cloud.

—No —respondió después de abrir la lata—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Quisiera pediros algo —dijo Nanaki con la cabeza erguida—. Si seguís sin tener claro hacia dónde ir, ¿podríamos viajar a Cañón Cosmo? Quiero aprovechar que estamos en este continente.

Cloud asintió.

—Descuida —lo tranquilizó—. Pasaremos por tu tierra natal.

En ese momento, antes de darle el primer sorbo a la bebida, Aerith le interrumpió. De rodillas frente a él y con el bote de crema la mano, le sonrió con una proposición:

—Cloud, ¿me ayudas? —meneó el bote.

Él arqueó las cejas mientras mantenía el refresco pegado a los labios.

—¿Con qué...?

Aerith apostó por mantenerse sutil y le puso el bote en la cara.

—¡Que le eches crema en la espalda, empanao'! —le gritó Barret desde el otro lado del puesto.

Cloud se ruborizó un poco al caer en la cuenta.

—Eh, Aerith —intervino Zack con una media sonrisa—. Si no quiere, puedo echártela yo...

Ella rio por lo bajo y extendió un brazo para empujarle suavemente, pero él escapó antes de que pudiera tocarle.

—¡Tonto, no te aproveches! —exclamó divertida.

Al final ella se giró de nuevo a Cloud y no esperó siquiera a sus posibles excusas. Le quitó la lata de la mano y después le agarró de la palma para extenderla hacia arriba y echarle un pegote de crema. Luego le dio la espalda y se sentó en la misma hamaca, a su lado.

—Asegúrate de echarme también por debajo de las tirantas.

Cloud aguantó la respiración un momento y extendió la crema poco a poco, desde el centro hacia fuera. Tal situación, que debía resultarle indiferente, se convirtió en un pequeño instante de inquietud. Sus manos sintieron más de lo que debieron y no pudo evitar recordar el masaje del día anterior.

Por eso no tardó en aplicársela y, girándose otra vez, Aerith le devolvió la lata de refresco con gratitud.

—¡Gracias! —le dijo con un tono cantarín.

—Aerith, ¿vamos ya? —la llamó Tifa, que la esperaba en la orilla con el flotador bajo el brazo.

—¡Voy!

Cloud la vio correr hacia Tifa con pasos comedidos sobre la arena y, de pronto, le sorprendió la risa sofocada de Nanaki.

—Creo que le gustas.

Él frunció el ceño. Después miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Zack y Barret no estuvieron cerca para escucharlo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó serio y dio un profundo trago a la lata.

—Ya te lo dije —recostó la cabeza sobre sus dos patas delanteras—, soy muy observador.

—¿Y también sabes de cortejo humano? —fingió distracción para disimular que la conversación le superaba.

—Por lo que puedo deducir, un poco más que tú.

Sin embargo, Cloud no terminaba de creer la observación de Nanaki. Gustarle a Aerith teniendo a Zack... ¿Pero porque siquiera se lo planteaba? Aerith era una amiga que, casualmente, era con quien más confianza tenía, pero no significaba nada. Puede que sí se lo creyera de Tifa, pero de Aerith... No, ella era demasiado para él.

Parte de la mañana transcurrió muy tranquila para Cloud, quien no había hecho más que permanecer tumbado en la hamaca a la espera de que decidieran marcharse. Nanaki tenía la misma intención y se pasó gran parte del tiempo durmiendo. No obstante, estar en ese ambiente húmedo y pegajoso, sin brisa y con una oscura camiseta de manga corta no le daba más opción que refrescarse. Sacó de la nevera otra lata de gaseosa sabor fresa y la abrió.

En esos momentos se distrajo con lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver tras las gafas de sol. Barret y Zack salían del agua después de haberse estado demostrando quién aguantaba más la respiración; Tifa y Aerith podían divisarse desde más lejos gracias al llamativo color rosa del flotador. Ellas continuaban con su pequeña exploración mientras los otros dos buscaban un nuevo pasatiempo: la pelota. Cloud no se planteaba el participar. Estaba muy a gusto sentado sobre la hamaca; se sentía muy maduro.

Orgulloso de ello, fue a celebrarlo con un gran trago que se vio frustrado del modo más irritante. Un pelotazo directo a su cabeza hizo que la lata saliera por los aires y se le derramara encima; no fue distinto con las gafas de sol y el sombrero.

—Barret, ¿qué has hecho? —se le escuchó decir a Zack mientras corría hacia Cloud.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si has sido tú!

Zack se detuvo frente a un Cloud algo crispado, uno que trató de calmar con otra tanda de disculpas.

—Lo siento, Cloud —repitió una vez recuperó la pelota.

—Da igual —dijo con la mirada apartada mientras volvía a colocarse las gafas en su sitio.

—¿Por qué no te vienes a jugar con nosotros? —le invitó.

En ese momento llegó Barret con los brazos en jarras, justo cuando Cloud recién acababa de comprobar que el refresco se le había esturreado por casi toda la camiseta.

—Tienes la camiseta empapada —le espetó a Cloud—. Demonios, ¿cómo puedes estar con eso con el calor que hace?

—Deberías quitártela —le sugirió Zack— o vas a acabar oliendo a fresa rancia.

Cloud miró a los dos, como si realmente esperase una rectificación por su parte. Pero no, iban completamente en serio y, antes de que sospecharan de que tenía algún tipo de complejo hacia su propio cuerpo, se deshizo de la camiseta a regañadientes. Para ese instante, Aerith y Tifa asomaron por detrás de los otros dos.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Aerith una vez dejó el flotador bajo la sombra de la sombrilla.

—Pues nada —sonrió Barret de lado a lado—. Aquí, el don sonrisas se acaba de despelotar para vosotras.

Zack se aguantó la risa en la garganta y Cloud frunció el ceño con un llamativo rubor. Hizo la camiseta una bola y la lanzó a la bolsa de playa nervioso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —desvió la mirada y, para ocultar la vergüenza, se levantó de la hamaca a toda velocidad—. Vamos a jugar con esa maldita pelota.

—No te pongas así —se encogió de hombros y alzó los brazos—. Sólo digo lo que les gusta a las chicas.

—Barret, no somos tan superficiales —dijo Tifa con los brazos cruzados.

—Es un decir... —resopló—. ¡No sé por qué siempre os lo tomáis todo tan literal!

Barret se aproximó a Zack y le quitó la pelota de las manos con un golpe hacia arriba. Luego la recuperó con su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Todos a darle a la pelota! —exclamó animado.

Detrás de él siguieron Aerith y Tifa. Lo tres juntos comenzaron a preparar el área de juego en la arena. Cloud fue a acompañarles, pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Zack, quien le impidió pasar a la solana.

—Eh, ¿dónde vas tan rápido? —preguntó ameno—. ¿Te has echado la crema?

Lo había olvidado por completo.

—¡¿Qué hacéis ahora?! —gritó Barret desde el otro lado—. ¡Vamos ya!

—¡Que sí! ¡Esperad! —le respondió Zack y sentó a Cloud en la hamaca—. Te ayudo.

Encontró el bote de crema y repartió una buena cantidad en una de sus manos y en las de Cloud. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía las amplias manos de Zack extendiendo el protector por toda su espalda. Intentó no quejarse de sus prisas y no perdió tampoco tiempo en aplicarse el resto por las demás partes de su cuerpo.

Al acabar, los dos se reunieron con el resto que los esperaba para jugar. Cloud llegaba con las manos acariciándose con insistencia. Tanto Barret como Tifa y Aerith le observaron con una confusión que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una risa.

—¿Qué te pasa, Cloud? —se burló Barret, que no dejaba de lanzar la pelota hacia arriba—. ¡Parece que Zack te ha untado en leche merengada!

Barret se aclaró la voz después de reírse.

—Cállate —le espetó—. Zack se ha pasado echándome crema.

Zack sólo se rascó la nuca mientras dejaba la lengua fuera.

—Las prisas no son buenas —se excusó.

—Bueno... Con lo pálido que es Cloud casi es mejor así —dijo Tifa, que trataba de darle otra perspectiva al error de Zack y, sobre todo, que no acabaran hablando en doble sentido.

En ese momento, Aerith aprovechó la distracción para quitarle la pelota a Barret. Rio divertida y se aferró al balón con fuerza.

—¡Yo seré la árbitra! —exclamó.

—¿Qué? —dijo Barret—. Bueno, qué más da. ¡Cloud, tú vas con Tifa! Zack, tú conmigo —le señaló con un pulgar para que se pusiera detrás de él y Aerith.

—Pues vale —aceptó Zack y los acompañó.

Sin embargo, Cloud no terminaba de comprender el sistema.

—¿Qué manera es esa de hacer los equipos? —se quejó.

—¡Estás con Tifa! Ella sabe jugar muy bien a esto —dijo Barret con los hombros encogidos y una sonrisa bastante taimada—. Aprende bien de ella y luego me lo agradeces, pelopincho.

Cloud frunció el ceño y entró dentro del rectángulo de juego. Tifa, con una sonrisa confiada, se situó a su lado y preparó los brazos.

—¿Listos?

Aerith se puso en mitad de la línea y, después de un silencio bastante tenso en el que disfrutó ver sus caras de concentración, lanzó la pelota al aire para que se pelearan por ella.

Era un juego parecido al voleibol, excepto por la ausencia de una red en mitad del campo. El juego inició con el primer saque de Zack que, con un potente golpe, rebotó en la arena.

—¡Punto para Barret y Zack! —contó Aerith.

Los dos celebraron chocando las manos sonoramente y un vitoreo.

—Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, chicos —manifestó Tifa con una sonrisa segura—. ¡Cloud, atento!

El siguiente saque fue para Tifa. Con un salto y un golpe a tiempo, hizo que la pelota rebotara con fuerza sobre el lado contrario. Ni siquiera Barret pudo impedirlo a pesar de que terminó tirado en la arena. Obtuvieron un empate muy rápido y que continuó por los siguientes minutos. Un partido reñido que Aerith comentaba con mucha emoción. Barret y Zack daban lo más que podían mientras Tifa suplía muy bien la inexperiencia de Cloud en el juego, sin embargo, se adaptaba bastante bien.

Hubo un momento en el que Barret y Zack cambiaron de táctica de ataque en la que buscaban los huecos entre Tifa y Cloud. Sobre todo, era Barret quien insistía en hacer pasar la pelota entre ellos dos, cosa que había provocado en más de una ocasión que ambos se lanzaran al mismo tiempo a defender el territorio. Fuese o no su intención, el transcurso del juego y el afán de Cloud y Tifa por no perder ante ellos, provocó que, en uno de esos violentos saques de Barret, ambos terminaran chocándose por la pelota. Un torpe traspié de Cloud y el impulso de Tifa hacia el balón acabó con los dos en el suelo y, curiosamente, Cloud sobre el cuerpo de Tifa.

Aerith se tapó la boca por la preocupación y Zack se encogió como si acabara de experimentar el mismo dolor de la caída.

Como era de esperar, la risa de Barret quitó tensión al momento, o más bien añadió un extra:

—¡Hey! —llamó su atención con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Están bien los tortolitos?

Cloud se apartó rápidamente de encima de Tifa, mientras ellas se incorporaba con un más que sobrado sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Barret, por favor... —ella le echó en cara el comentario—. Ves cosas donde nos las hay.

—Anda ya, si he visto a Cloud encantado —se señaló un ojo muy convencido.

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó Cloud indignado—. ¡Yo no...!

—Jo que no —insistió Barret con los brazos cruzados.

La irreal conversación había hecho que Tifa se llevara las manos a la cara con mucha vergüenza, mientras que Zack y Aerith se miraban aguantando la risa.

—Tío, no te pases... —dijo Zack con los nudillos a la altura de la boca—. ¡Mira qué mal lo están pasando!

Cloud terminó con una mano sobre el rostro y Tifa intervino en la conversación con Barret que, a parte de ser un bochorno para Cloud, lo era aún mucho más para ella. Pensaría que no se le notaba, pero estaba bastante nerviosa y él casi prefería estar en un segundo plano en esos momentos.

—Barret, ¿quieres dejarlo ya? —pidió Tifa con los brazos en jarras—. Cloud no es de ese tipo —miró a Zack para que se sintiera aludido de lo contrario.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?

—Pff... —Barret sofocó la risa.

—Sigamos jugando, por favor... —farfulló ella con hastío.

Barret y Zack se miraron con los hombros encogidos.

—Como tú quieras.

Barret hizo un gesto con la mano y volvió a su lugar, sin embargo, Tifa lo detuvo por un brazo y lo arrastró al campo contrario.

—No, Barret... ¡Tú ahora vas en mi equipo!

—Oh... —dijo con decepción—. Bueno, ¡ahora sí que vamos a ganar!

Por fin sucedió el resto del tiempo con relativa tranquilidad. Barret aprovechaba cualquier momento para soltar el típico comentario, pero con la indiferencia de Cloud y Tifa, no fue a más.

Más de uno se llevó los balonazos del equipo contrario y Aerith, quien no hacía un verdadero trabajo contando los puntos, fue la que mejor se lo pasó. Ciertamente, ninguno de ellos se libró de sacar una carcajada gracias a ella y su forma de llevar el juego.

_v._

Llegada la última noche antes de partir al día siguiente, una buena idea fue pasar el rato en un pub caro con el dinero que sobró. Fue idea de Aerith y Zack, quienes querían aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y del mejor modo posible. Para ello, escogieron un local cuya terraza conectaba directamente a la playa. Su interior constaba de un espacio para clientes en la barra, en mesas y, lo más extravagante, varios jacuzzis y un pequeño escenario de karaoke; todo ello iluminado por luces cálidas de neón. De por sí se trataba de un ambiente tranquilo, o al menos fue así antes de que llegaran.

Con la nueva ausencia de Nanaki esa noche, Cloud se sentía mucho más solo que de costumbre. Por eso, Zack y Aerith, el primero ya con un poco de alcohol encima, no habían dejado de insistirle para que cantara con ellos, algo a lo que tuvo que poner remedio aceptando su proposición.

Después de que el escenario fuera preparado, Zack se llevó a rastras a Cloud, mientras Aerith y Barret, de fondo, los aplaudían para que todo el resto del local los mirase cantar.

Zack cogió el único micrófono que había, el cual tenían que compartir, y se lo acercó a la boca para hablar al público. Cloud se quedó atrás del escenario, donde la luz no le incidiera demasiado.

—Buenas noches a todos. Voy a cantar con mi amigo la canción de  _Toma vitamina_  —se giró hacia Cloud con una sonrisa—. ¡Ven aquí! No seas tímido.

Cloud no reaccionó y Zack tuvo que sacarlo a la fuerza.

—Vamos... —le rogó con un susurro—. Será divertido, Cloud.

La música comenzó a sonar por los altavoces y su marcado ritmo incitó a Zack a bailar al lado de él, hecho que avergonzó mucho más a Cloud, quien permanecía plantado como un pasmarote en mitad del escenario.

La letra dio comienzo y Zack cantó la primera estrofa con gracia. Para el turno de Cloud, le cedió el micrófono e intentó seguir el ritmo, aparte de que no se sabía muy bien la canción y que también tenía que leer la letra en la pantalla, Zack no dejaba de menearse a su lado, cosa que lo desconcentraba aún más.

—Toma vitamina pa' desayunar —cantó Zack seguido de un doble _¡sí!_  que enfatizó con un movimiento de cadera hacia Cloud.

Le entregó el micrófono para el siguiente verso, pero para ese instante, la vergüenza propia y ajena era tan grande, que Cloud le devolvió el micrófono a Zack y se bajó del escenario con una mano tapando su rostro. Aerith acudió rápidamente a salvar la fiesta y Barret abucheó a Cloud desde el jacuzzi. Estaba acompañado por una copa de licor y un hombre blanco con su misma complexión.

—¡Eres un soso! —se burló de él antes de hacerle un gesto para que se acercara.

Cloud se situó junto a la bañera de hidromasaje con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Qué cara es esa de susto? —espetó Barret—. Anda, métete aquí con nosotros y estrena ese puñetero bañador de chocobos.

Algo reticente por la presencia de ese desconocido, terminó aceptando la proposición de Barret. Quizás unos minutos en el jacuzzi lo relajarían un poco. Cloud se quitó la camiseta, la cual dejó colgada en una silla muy cercana, y se metió en el agua caliente y burbujeante. Tuvo cuidado de ocupar la esquina contraria a ellos y tomar la posición más discreta para no sorprenderse de que tocaba a alguno debajo del agua. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Sigues teniendo la misma gracia que cuando nos conocimos —dijo el supuesto desconocido con un tono de decepción.

Cloud abrió los ojos de pronto y lo reconoció; se trataba de ese aquel tipo que lo despertó en la Mansión de la Abeja. Maldijo mentalmente _._

—Tú... Tú estabas en la Mansión de la Abeja —se incorporó dentro del agua, desconcertado.

—Mukki, me llamo Mukki —reiteró.

—Sí, y me ha contado toda la historia —dijo Barret burlón cuando bebió un sorbo de su copa—. Hay que ver... Tú rondando sitios como esos y dejando a Tifa a dos velas. Éso es de ser ya mala persona —en ese momento, señaló con su bebida a Tifa, que estaba hablando con un chico pelirrojo y que parecía conocer bastante bien—. Mira, éso te pasa por no estar espabilado.

Cloud apoyó los brazos en el borde del jacuzzi y desvió la mirada con indiferencia.

—Ya te lo he dicho —insistió—. No me interesa.

Dichas palabras parecieron animar bastante a Mukki, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

—Sabía yo que fuisteis tú y tu amigo por algo distinto de las chicas —insinuó—. Dilo, Cloud. ¿Estás interesado en mí o en...? —señaló con la mirada a Zack, quien continuaba, junto a Aerith, en el escenario.

Aquello descolocó a Cloud, quien miró hacia atrás y vio al par bailando y cantando una canción con un toque romántico.

—¿En quién dices?

Barret se llevó una mano a la cara.

—Cloud, macho... Se refiere a Zack —le respondió mientras aguantaba la risa—. La verdad es que éso explicaría muchas cosas.

—¿Zack? ¿Por qué me iba a gustar él? —inquirió Cloud con inseguridad.

—No sé... —rodó los ojos Mukki—. ¿Porque es sexy? Fíjate en ese porte gallardo, sus músculos, su sonrisa... —suspiró al verlo moverse por el escenario—. A ver, tú tampoco estás mal, pero el morenazo aquel... En fin, no sé por qué sigo hablando, si ni siquiera pareces cautivado por la pava que tiene al lado. ¿Eres realmente humano, chico?

—Nah, está sólo pensando en trabajo —respondió Barret—. Una vez acabe, verás como irá detrás de alguna chica.

Cloud comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

No podía negar que el modo en que se tornaba la conversación le molestó bastante, ¿pero qué demonios les importaba? No le conocían, ni siquiera sabían nada de él. Aunque si se ponía a pensar, él tampoco lo tenía muy seguro, pero no era ciego al modo en que sentía, sobre todo cuando Aerith estaba a su lado. Por supuesto, no diría nada al respecto y volcaría la atención de ellos en otro tema de conversación.

—¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? —preguntó Cloud, quien trataba de disimular su crispación detrás de una pregunta banal—. ¿También de vacaciones?

—Algo así... —respondió Mukki con la mirada puesta en Cloud, como si no hubiese nada más interesante—. Me he cambiado de lugar de trabajo y ahora estoy esperando a mi nuevo cliente.

De pronto, algo en la mente de Cloud hizo clic.

—El mismo trabajo que en el Mercado Muro, ¿no? —esperó a que Mukki se lo confirmara y prosiguió—: ¿Y tienes constancia de un científico que esté solicitando servicios sexuales?

—Es verdad —intervino Barret con el ceño fruncido—. Es Hojo, el loco que trabajaba para Shin-Ra.

Mukki formó una "o" pequeña con los labios.

—¡Creo que sí! —dijo como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo—. ¡Oh, cielos...! ¿Ese viejo decrépito es el afamado Profesor Hojo?

—Si estamos hablando de la misma persona, sí —asintió Cloud—. ¿Dónde está alojado?

—No sé si debería dar esa información... —titubeó.

Barret terminó resoplando.

—Mira, es posible que el mundo dependa de lo que nos tenga que decir ese tío, así que más te vale contarnos todo lo que sepas —le amenazó con el puño de carne y hueso.

—Está bien, está bien —alzó las manos en señal de paz—. No hace falta usar la violencia —se aclaró la voz—. El hotel se llama "El Agujero de la Araña". Seguramente siga allí.

—Vaya nombrecito... —Barret sofocó la risa detrás de su copa.

—Muy apropiado, ¿verdad?

Y en ese momento en el que estaban tan concentrados con el tema de conversación, los clientes del bar empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar al escenario. Mukki y Barret se unieron poco después y Cloud fue el único que, al girarse para ver qué ocurría, permaneció impasible. Zack y Aerith, llevados por la música y quizás el alcohol, se fundieron en un lento beso frente al público.

Cloud no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera en qué pensar. Sólo se limitó a recuperar su posición mientras ignoraba que algo se había resquebrajado dentro de él.

La expectación no duró mucho de todas maneras y el entusiasmo que compartieron Barret y Mukki desapareció pronto, sobre todo la del segundo, que no tardó en comentar el momento:

—Vaya... Ojalá fuese ella ahora mismo.

—Cloud, ¿estás viendo cómo se hace? —dijo Barret con una sonrisa taimada—. Ya puedes estar sacando a Tifa a cantar al karaoke.

Sin embargo, Cloud no reaccionó de la manera esperada.

Cansado de los comentarios y la insistencia de Barret con el dichoso tema, puso las manos sobre el saliente del jacuzzi para salir y fue interrumpido por la grave voz de él:

—Eh, ¿te vas a sentar con Tifa? —señaló con un pulgar donde estaba ella sentada en la mesa—. Veo que te has fijado que ahora está sola... Vamos, aprovecha ahora.

Cloud torció el gesto y se puso sobre sus pies.

—Que ya te he dicho que no me int...

En ese momento, Barret se puso en pie y lo agarró por uno de los hombros para volver a meterlo dentro del agua.

—Déjamelo a mí, ¿vale...? —le susurró—. Ya sé que te da vergüenza dar el paso, así que...

—Barret... no —le advirtió con un casi gruñido.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Barret gritó hacia Tifa y la llamó:

—Tifa, ¡ven aquí con Cloud! —agitó el brazo.

Ella sonrió y acudió rápidamente con su copa de licor en una mano. Barret le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a Cloud que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Que no me entere yo de que la dejas escapar... —se giró a Mukki y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Oh, vaya... —dijo Mukki con un apuro muy fingido—. Creo que por allí se ve mi cliente. Un placer haber vuelto a verte, guapo.

Los dos salieron del jacuzzi a toda velocidad cuando Tifa se presentó ante Cloud, con una sonrisa muy cálida. Él, sin embargo, sólo se limitó a suspirar y a admitir la presencia de Tifa; no tenía escapatoria. Le daban igual las amenazas de Barret, aunque eso no le protegería de las miradas de ella.

Tifa dejó la copa en el borde del jacuzzi y se quitó la prenda de única pieza para descubrirse en bañador deportivo. Entró al agua y, para sorpresa de Cloud, se situó justo a su lado. Incluso se había hecho un hueco ahí. No la esperaba tan... directa.

Antes de que Tifa preguntara o hiciera algún movimiento incómodo, Cloud se apresuró a hablar:

—¿Quién era ese chico con el que hablabas?

Tal vez no fue la mejor pregunta, una vez lo pensó mejor.

Ella mantuvo la sonrisa y se giró un poco hacia Cloud hasta quedarse de lado.

—Johnny —respondió ella—, un amigo de la infancia de Nibelheim. Supongo que no te acordarás de él...

Cloud lo confirmó al agachar la mirada.

—Coincidimos de nuevo en el Sector 7. Casi era vecino mío —continuó hablando y con un brazo sobre el saliente, Tifa apoyó la mejilla—. Y ahora en Costa del Sol... El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿verdad?

Aunque hablara y pareciese distraída, no dejaba de notar la mirada de Tifa.

—Me gustó por un tiempo... —murmuró ella y después suspiró.

—¿Y qué te impidió salir con él?

Pero Tifa no respondió del modo esperado. Cloud la notaba algo más habladora que de costumbre y, aún así, no había manera de sacarle nada de sus labios.

—Supongo que las circunstancias —se hizo la interesante y, sin verlo venir, Cloud sintió la palma de su mano posarse sobre su hombro.

No pudo evitar la contracción de los músculos.

—¿Sabes, Cloud? —dijo con una tímida sonrisa—. Aunque no le tengo mucho aprecio a Shin-Ra ni a nada relacionado, he de reconocer que estabas muy guapo con el uniforme de soldado de infantería.

Sorpresa detrás de otra. Cloud sintió ruborizarse, a pesar de que le incomodaba que fuera Tifa la que le elogiase sin rodeos. Entonces, ella le señaló sus mejillas enrojecidas y rio enternecida.

—¿Te has sonrojado o es que te has quemado la cara esta mañana?

Cloud desvió la mirada y terminó con los hombros encogidos, un gesto que acompañó con una muy sutil inclinación lejos de Tifa.

—No... no me eché mucha crema en la cara —admitió él.

—Déjame ver...

Tifa se acercó a su rostro para comprobar que tenía la piel algo despellejada. Cloud, en cambio, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para obviar que estaba allí y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, una mano acarició su mandíbula para invitarle a mirar hacia ella. Rápido la detuvo por la muñeca y ocupó unos centímetros lejos de Tifa. No pudo ser menos evidente y, con un titubeo, cambió el tema:

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Debía reconocer que llevaba días que quería hacerle esa importante cuestión. Con Zack había sido complicado, con Tifa también, pero al fin había encontrado el momento adecuado, o al menos el valor para no ser arrastrado por la palabras de Tifa, ni tampoco por el beso entre Aerith y Zack. Por mucho que lo negase, hubo algo en ello que le molestó y que no quería admitir.

—Sí, claro... —dijo con voz insegura.

Cloud se alegró de que Tifa se mantuviera a esa distancia impuesta. Tomó aire y lanzó su pregunta:

—Cuando yo y Sephiroth fuimos a Nibelheim, ¿dónde estuviste mientras tanto?

Tifa guardó un silencio sepulcral, algo que preocupó a Cloud.

—Hace cinco años... ¿Nos vimos más veces tú y yo? —insistió.

De pronto, ella respondió con la cabeza y negó varias veces.

—Ahora no, Cloud, por favor —dijo con dificultad—. No me gusta recordar esos momentos...

Debió haberlo imaginado antes.

Tifa había vivido una experiencia traumática; era normal que se cerrara en banda. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, eso explicaba el porqué nunca antes habían hablado sobre ello. Incluso a él se le dificultaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo llegaba a inquietarle que muchos de esos recuerdos no le produjesen ningún sentimiento.

Pero lo comprendió. No era el momento y puede que no lo fuese nunca.

—Discúlpame, Tifa...

Cloud dejó el tema y, culpable de haber traído a la memoria de Tifa momentos dolorosos, salió del jacuzzi, a pesar de que ella trató de detenerle con una vocecilla.

Se puso las sandalias y, sin esperar a que el agua escurriese del todo, se puso su camiseta. Antes de que pudiera ser detenido por los demás, Cloud se abrió paso hacia la terraza y después a la playa, el único lugar que tenía más cercano para aislarse.

Conforme más se aproximaba a la orilla, la relativa oscuridad se cernía sobre sus pasos y la arena. La música pasó a ser un murmullo en la lejanía y sólo a veces la brisa marina ahogaba ese ruido molesto y asfixiante. Cloud se sintió relajado lejos de allí, bajo la tenue luz de una luna creciente en el horizonte, y se detuvo a escasos metros donde el agua salada mojaba la tierra. Sin embargo, ese silencio no le aislaba del todo de las sensaciones más internas, las cuales negaba y dejaba enterradas en lo más profundo de su corazón. Era... estúpido.

Se repetía una y otra vez para anular unas emociones que veía inútiles y sinsentido.

—¿Por qué tan meditabundo?

La gentil voz de Aerith sonó por detrás de sus oídos e hizo que Cloud se girara hacia ella de inmediato, o al menos el amago, pues la vio situarse a su lado con los brazos detrás de la espalda y la mirada puesta en la noche.

—¿Aún pensando en Shin-Ra y... Sephiroth? —preguntó ella.

Cloud agachó la cabeza.

—No, esta vez no —admitió, aunque le habría gustado que fuese de esa manera.

—¡Ven! Sentémonos en la orilla.

Aerith le tomó de la mano y, como si ya hubiera asimilado ese gesto y su contacto físico, Cloud la siguió hasta la orilla del océano. Ella se sentó en la arena, lo suficientemente lejos como para que las olas sólo llegaran a mojar sus pies descalzos. A su lado, Cloud se sentó también y se abrazó las rodillas.

—Espera... —dijo ella pensativa y se puso el índice sobre el mentón—. Siento que hay algo dentro de esa cabeza que no te deja disfrutar de estas vacaciones.

Pero Cloud no dijo nada aún.

—Puedo jugar a ser adivina —sonrió—. Creo que... no se trata de Sephiroth... tampoco de Shin-Ra... —enumeró con los dedos de una mano—. Intuyo que las bromas de Barret tampoco...

Podría estar acercándose, pero no averiguaría nada, pues ni siquiera él sabía el verdadero origen de sus sentimientos. O al menos es lo que creyó hasta que lo mencionó:

—¿Crees que Zack ha sido un poco osado al darme ese beso frente a todos? —dijo ella una vez se giró hacia Cloud, quien no se había movido de esa posición en ningún momento.

Él, en cambio, vivía a la altura de su pecho un terrible caos.

—Todos os aplaudieron... —comentó él— no lo creo.

Aerith entonces amplió esa cándida sonrisa y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla, algo por lo que Cloud reaccionó desviando el rostro, avergonzado.

—Todos excepto tú —matizó ella.

Así que se dio cuenta... Incapaz de admitir su propia grosería, Cloud ocultó su rostro entre los brazos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en un hilo de voz algo ronco—, yo no...

Pero Aerith no admitió ninguna excusa.

—Cloud, está bien —dijo ella con calma—. Yo no busqué que ocurriera nada así... y creo que Zack tampoco —trató de explicarlo—. Él... bueno, ya no me gusta y estaba algo ebrio.

Y la única pregunta que rondó su cabeza fue  _por qué_. Pero no había que pensar más allá para encontrar una respuesta. Cinco años habían pasado en los que, al igual que Zack, estuvo en paradero desconocido; fue demasiado tiempo. Lo sentía por Zack... y al mismo tiempo era como si le quitara un gran peso de encima.

Cloud entonces pudo sacar la cabeza de su cobijo y encontró la amable mirada de Aerith iluminada con la tenue luz del astro. Él respondió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible y deshizo ese pequeño muro que había creado con sus propias piernas.

Ella, por otro lado, se mostró algo más pensativa, cosa bastante inusual, pues no siempre se dejaba ver de ese modo.

—Reconozco que yo también estoy un poco nerviosa —dijo ella mientras colocaba las manos sobre las rodillas—. Con todo lo que nos ha pasado, sobre todo a ti, estoy más confusa que nunca —lentamente le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación—. Cloud... ¿Qué piensas de mí y de... esto?

Él caviló unos segundos y tardó en comprender a lo que se refería.

—Si te soy sincero, no lo sé —admitió—. Yo tampoco entiendo nada.

—Yo apenas consigo entenderme —concluyó ella—. No dejo de preguntarme qué parte de mí es Cetra... cómo se supone que debo ser o actuar... —Aerith sacó el aire por la nariz y dejó caer los hombros—. Es tan extraño...

Jenova y Sephiroth... dos Cetras cuyo comportamiento e intereses se alejaban por completo de la naturaleza de Aerith; sus dudas eran legítimas.

Cloud se giró un poco hacia ella y buscó su mirada a pesar de que siempre había sido difícil para él.

—Aún tenemos mucho camino por delante —le aseguró—. Encontraremos más respuestas.

Para empezar, tenían una pista sobre Hojo que estaba dispuesto a seguir a la menor oportunidad.

Aerith entonces respondió con un ligero asentimiento que acompañó con su habitual sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —respondió con tranquilidad—. Sólo espero que esas respuestas no sean... difíciles de aceptar —regresó la mirada hacia el horizonte marino.

Él sacudió la cabeza e insistió:

—No eres como Sephiroth —trató de traerle más seguridad—, ni tampoco lo serás. Aerith, tú... —y antes de decir una bobada, se mordió la lengua— ...es imposible que alguna vez llegues a ser como él.

En ese momento de progresiva sinceridad, después de que Aerith terminara de asimilar las inusuales palabras de Cloud, ella se inclinó hacia él y rodeó con mucha delicadeza sus hombros entre los delgados y desnudos brazos de ella. Y él, a pesar de sentir su frecuente incomodidad por las invasiones y las cercanías como esa, aceptó su abrazo como muestra de su apoyo y amistad.

—Gracias, Cloud —dijo con deferencia—. Ojalá tengas razón...


	14. Siguiente pista

_i._

Al día siguiente, nada más despertar, prepararon su equipaje para partir definitivamente de Costa del Sol. Era momento de irse. Habían sido unas vacaciones merecidas, sin embargo, el deber los llamaba y también seguir vivos ante una inminente búsqueda de Shin-Ra. Con el dinero que les quedó, compraron nuevos víveres y utensilios para el viaje que, aunque no sabían muy bien qué rumbo tomar, estaban seguros de que no debían quedarse allí ni un momento más.

Mientras el resto llegaba al hostal con las últimas cosas, Tifa y Cloud terminaban de meter sus pertenencias en la mochila. Lo cierto era que, desde su última conversación anoche, no se dirigieron ni una palabra. De lo que sí eran conscientes era de esa imposible tensión y, hasta que Cloud no se dio cuenta, Tifa esperaba, con la manos juntas a la altura del abdomen, el momento de hablar.

Titubeó insegura y dio un paso más cerca de él, quien cerraba la mochila con los cordeles; Cloud, en cambio, se paralizó cuando notó ese acercamiento.

—Cloud, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Él tomó un respiro silencioso y, cuando terminó de hacer el nudo, le prestó su atención sin realizar ningún movimiento.

—Sólo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche —confesó Tifa mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de las manos.

Cloud se sintió más tranquilo por sus palabras, ya no por la disculpa, sino por lo que eso implicaba en un principio.

—No importa —dijo él, aún sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

—Para mí si... —sentenció ella y, armada de valor, se situó enfrente de él—. Me comporté como una idiota y, si en algún momento te hice sentir incómodo, me gustaría saber si podemos hacer como si no hubiera pasado.

Aunque no la miraba directamente, Cloud sabía que era una petición primordial por él bien de todos y asintió.

—Puedes estar tranquila —él no se caracterizaba por guardar rencor y quería seguir el viaje sin malas vibraciones—. El problema será Barret si no controla sus bromas.

Tifa suspiró aliviada e inclinó la cabeza después de esbozar una sonrisa leve.

—Ya hablé con él —dijo ella y asintió con la cabeza—. No sé qué tan en serio se lo habrá tomado, pero con un poco de suerte dejará de molestarte. Ayer se pasó bastante con... eso.

Tanto fue así, que no recordaba haber pasado más vergüenza en su vida. Ahora Cloud estaba tranquilo, pues todo cuanto había creído de Tifa, no había sido más que invención de Barret, o al menos la mayor parte. Sabía que ella le respetaba y siempre trataba de ser el menor estorbo posible. Lo agradecía.

—Si vuelve con ello, trataré de no tomármelo tan en serio —prometió Cloud y Tifa no pudo evitar sonreír con más amplitud.

—Será mejor que te des prisa antes de que lleguen los demás —le aconsejó ella mientras colocaba ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

Cloud asintió y, tras despedirse de Tifa, salió del hostal.

Habían quedado todos en que Cloud se encargaría de buscar al Profesor Hojo mientras tanto. La idea era hacerlo en solitario y, teniendo en cuenta la información de Mukki y el mapa de la ciudad, se presentó en la puerta de "El Agujero de la Araña". Se trataba de un local que, desde fuera, podía confundirse perfectamente con un hotel de lujo. De no ser por la chica que había en la puerta, nadie habría notado la diferencia.

Cuando Cloud puso un pie en la escalinata de la entrada, aquella chica de piel tostada y enormes atributos embutidos en un bikini le interrumpió con una sonrisa y un panfleto:

—Buenos días, joven caballero —le saludó—. ¿Está interesado en nuestra oferta de tres noches con todo incluido por sólo veinte mil guiles?

Él sólo negó sus servicios con una mano en alto y se abrió paso al interior de la casa de citas. Dentro no había mucho movimiento debido a que aún era muy temprano, pero sorprendía el espacio lujoso del vestíbulo. Azulejos en el suelo, paredes blancas y madera barnizada mientras sus huecos eran decorados con todo tipo de plantas y arbustos tropicales. Cloud caminó lentamente por ese espacio y lo contemplaba sin un rumbo en concreto. De pronto, por su lado caminó con prisas una chica que creía reconocer por su cabello y su oscura piel; se fijó en su figura, la cual encajaba a la perfección con una de aquellas chicas que acompañaron a Hojo en la playa. Cloud salió tras ella.

—¡Eh! —susurró con fuerza.

Al detenerse, la chica se giró con un grito ahogado cuando se encontró la sospechosa presencia de Cloud; se suponía que los clientes no debían rondar el vestíbulo sin una guía.

—¿Necesita algo, caballero? —preguntó nerviosa.

Sus ojos oscuros se desviaron por el hombro de Cloud y, por éste, escuchó la imponente voz de la madame del negocio.

—No puede acosar así a las chicas —le espetó la mujer.

Cloud se giró hacia ella con calma, aunque también barajando la mejor opción. Entonces recordó lo que una vez le dijo Tifa.

—Perdone, no vengo por ella —admitió mientras se dirigía a ambas al hablar—. Es por un cliente...

—Oh, no —interrumpió la madame con un siseo—. No desvelamos información de ningún cliente.

Se maldijo. Debió haber pensado en ese detalle antes de apresurarse a ser sincero, sin embargo...

—¿No pueden hacer una excepción por esta vez?

Entonces Cloud sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su cartera e hizo sonar las monedas que llevaba dentro. Y por si no estaba convencida, le mostró la cantidad que aún guardaba. La madame miró a su trabajadora y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza; después desapareció del vestíbulo.

—¿Qué cliente? —preguntó ella.

—Se llama Hojo —le reveló con ciertas reservas—. Quisiera tener unas palabras con él.

La chica asintió y, con un dedo, le indicó que la siguiera. Por las instalaciones del hotel, atravesaron los pasillos de columnas y patios interiores, Cloud fue conducido hasta una de las puertas frente al jardín, donde la trabajadora se detuvo. Él acercó el oído junto a la puerta por la cual se escuchaba a Hojo hablar con alguien, pero la conversación no era clara.

Cloud se separó y le señaló la cerradura.

—¿Puedes...?

Ella asintió y, después de recibir el soborno de Cloud, hizo uso del código numérico para abrir la puerta. Cloud se asomó por la rendija y comprobó que el Profesor Hojo estaba en una llamada telefónica, no obstante éste parecía haberse percatado de la intrusión. Colgó la llamada y, como si estuviese esperándole, se quedó mirando hacia la puerta sin decir nada. Cloud pasó al interior con el ceño fruncido y ninguna certeza de que pudiese conseguir alguna información de utilidad. Cerró la puerta y dio los primeros pasos al interior.

—¿Es que no ves que estoy ocupado? —farfulló con suficiencia, sin embargo, cuando Cloud se aproximaba más a él, su expresión cambió completamente—. Espera... Me acuerdo de ti. Cloud, ¿verdad?

El hecho de que lo reconociera lo paralizó. No recordaba que se hubiesen conocido en un pasado, pero en esos momentos no podía fiarse de su propia memoria.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —Hojo sonrió de lado y puso ambas manos tras la espalda.

—Hojo... —musitó su nombre y se detuvo cuando su mano se posó sobre la esquina de la cómoda, apenas a un par de metros del profesor—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Es que no es evidente? —puso los ojos en blanco detrás de los cristales de sus viejas gafas—. Disfruto de un poco de compañía y en los ratos libres me pongo al sol.

Pero sabía que sus palabras eran falsas y tampoco es que Hojo pretendiese lo contrario. Por eso Cloud perdió un instante de paciencia en el que su voz y su mirada se endurecieron mientras luchaba contra el impulso de hacerle daño.

—Contéstame... —le exigió entre dientes.

Pero Hojo no pudo evitar reír en la garganta y mirarle con complicidad.

—Claro... —se aguantó la risa e insinuó—: Sospecho que ambos compartimos el mismo objetivo.

—¿Te refieres a Sephiroth...? —preguntó Cloud con cautela.

—Dime, ¿lo has visto?

Cloud tragó saliva y asintió, algo que Hojo respondió con una enigmática carcajada.

—Ya veo... —respondió con dificultad, después de controlar la risa y ajustarse las gafas con su dedo índice.

Hojo comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana de la ostentosa habitación y se detuvo frente a ésta para observar las maravillosas vistas del océano. Cloud parpadeó un par de veces, confuso. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía interpretar esa risa?

—¿De qué te ríes? —le espetó.

—De nada —se hizo el misterioso al respecto—. Sólo me acabas de recordar una hipótesis que creé hace unos años... —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—: ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que algo te llama? ¿La necesidad de ir a algún lugar en concreto...?

Hojo se volteó a contraluz de la ventana y Cloud desvió la mirada y cerró los puños.

—Si algo siento con muchísima fuerza, es ir a donde quiera que esté Sephiroth, matarlo y acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

No había hecho otra cosa más que pensar en ello. Incluso cuando sus amigos lo habían dado por muerto, él de alguna manera, sentía que no era así.

—Interesante... —respondió Hojo como si acabara de confirmar su hipótesis.

—¿Sabes por qué me pasa eso? —preguntó Cloud al reconocer que Hojo podía tener la respuesta a una de sus mayores preocupaciones.

Esa voz, ese extraño impulso que parecía hacerse cada vez más incontrolable... Necesitaba lidiar con la idea de que posiblemente se estaba volviendo loco.

—Podría decírtelo —contestó él con algo de sorna—, pero tendrías que convertirte en mi conejillo de indias para encontrar una respuesta más exacta. ¿Estuviste en SOLDADO? Serías un gran espécimen para mis futuros descubrimientos...

La respuesta que le dio Hojo fue una total ofensa hacia Cloud, quien ya había sufrido suficiente con el anterior rapto de Aerith para esos mismos fines. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus manos estaban agarrando la ropa de Hojo y arrastrándolo hacia la ventana abierta; un empujón más y acabaría defenestrado. De los labios finos del contrario brotó un ligero gemido que acompañó con una sonrisa y que Cloud captó de refilón.

—¿Y ahora qué...? —dijo Hojo sin estremecerse—. ¿Vas a matarme?

Cloud en esos momentos se encontraba en un instante de duelo en el que no sabía qué salida escoger. Debía admitir que una parte suya ansiaba verle pagar por lo que había hecho, tanto a Aerith como a ese montón de soldados que aceptaron someterse a sus experimentos.

—¿Qué crees que sucedería si me pasara algo? —le hizo pensar—. Puedo gritar y denunciarte de este intento de asesinato. ¿Realmente piensas que saldrás de aquí sin hacer que tus amigos peligren?

Por mucho que le pesara, Hojo tenía razón. Ni siquiera era una amenaza real sabiendo que ya no trabajaba para Shin-Ra. Era posible que en un futuro se arrepentiría, pero lentamente deshizo el agarre sobre su cuello y después se apresuró a la puerta de la habitación antes de que tuviese a sus escoltas encima. Cloud puso una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, algo que Hojo interrumpió con una última pregunta:

—Antes de que te vayas... ¿Sigue esa Anciana contigo?

Cloud frunció el ceño.

—Se llama Aerith —le dirigió una mirada asesina—. Lo menos que puedes hacer después de lo que le hiciste es recordar su nombre —fue en ese instante en que recordó la importante conversación que tuvo con ella la noche anterior—. ¿Es cierto que comparte la misma sangre que Sephiroth y Jenova?

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Hojo resultó ser todo un segundo misterio:

—Tengo entendido que algo puedes averiguar si te diriges hacia el oeste del continente... —se rio de un modo obsesivo.

Cloud, harto de la arrogante y incomprensible actitud de Hojo, salió de aquel local del mismo modo en que entró, sólo con más preguntas que respuestas.

_ii._

Se pusieron en marcha nada más situarse en un mapa continental. El oeste del continente era vasto en comparación a la meseta costera. El Monte Corel, una alta y extensa cordillera los separaba en ese nuevo destino, uno que parecía no convencer a Barret en un principio. Desde que Cloud les informó de su charla con el Profesor Hojo, no había hecho más que cuestionar la validez de sus palabras y su razón tenía. ¿Desde cuándo se fiaban de un desquiciado de Shin-Ra? Pero era la única pista que tenían que podía llevarlos tras ellos y los planes de Rufus.

Antes de salir de Costa del Sol, se aseguraron de tener todo a punto antes de partir. Gracias a una agencia de transporte privado, viajaron en coche hasta su próximo destino: el paso al Monte Corel. Un trayecto colmado de escasos paisajes, pues las montañas y los altos bosques de hoja perenne impedían ver más allá de sus límites. El desplazamiento se hizo muy monótono y, llegado el atardecer, el vehículo que los transportaba se detuvo frente al estrecho y pedregoso paso. Todos bajaron con sus respectivos equipajes y observaron el paraje natural a su alrededor; detrás de ellos, el coche se alejaba con una humareda de polvo.

Como siempre, Aerith era la más curiosa y la primera en alejarse mientras el resto optaba por ser más cautelosos. Cloud, en cambio, necesitaba unos minutos para asentar el estómago.

—¿Escucháis eso? —preguntó Aerith mientras se ponía una mano detrás de la oreja—. Suenan como campanas...

Zack rio fuerte y se cruzó de brazos, como para hacerse el interesante frente a ella.

—Son cencerros —le explicó—. Se los ponen a los animales...

—...domésticos para que el pastor sepa dónde están —continuó Aerith—. ¡Ya lo sé! Sólo no sabía cómo sonaba un cencerro.

Tifa, Barret y Nanaki continuaron la dirección del camino hacia una pendiente ascendente, mientras Cloud los seguía de cerca y se tomaba su tiempo en recomponerse. No había otro camino que seguir más que el que se extendía frente a ellos y, por cómo se veía, iban a tener que subir un buen trecho.

—Con un poco de suerte, nos encontraremos con ese pastor y nos dirá por dónde continuar —comentó Tifa, quien comenzaba a encabezar el camino.

Transitaron el sendero con cuidado y en tropel. A unos cuantos metros de su posición, un pequeño número de cabras se alimentaban de unos acebuches que crecían al final de la pendiente; en uno de los salientes, se encontraba sentado el viejo pastor. Tifa se apresuró y, detrás de ella, siguieron los demás al mismo ritmo. Sólo cuando se dejaron ver tras las rocas del pequeño barranco, el pastor los miró fijamente como si acabara de ver a varios fantasmas.

—¿Sois gente de verdad o vais a ignorarme también? —preguntó con la voz desusada.

—Eh... ¿También? —respondió Tifa con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Detrás de ella, se situó el resto.

—Un tipo vestido con capa negra pasó por aquí y ni me miró —dijo mientras agitaba la garrota.

—Sephiroth sigue vivo... —murmuró Cloud.

La sola descripción de ese tipo y la rotunda afirmación de Cloud provocó el desconcierto de todo el grupo. Él, sin embargo, no se extrañaba en absoluto de que Sephiroth siguiese deambulando. Cada día que pasaba más convencido estaba de que, lo que mató en el buque, no fue más que el principio. Ahora, lo que más le inquietaba, era si ese nuevo avistamiento tenía alguna relación con la pista que le dio Hojo.

—Tenemos que seguir adelante —instó Zack con ambos brazos, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por el anciano.

—¿Vosotros también vais a atravesar el monte? Supongo que hacia Corel del Norte... —inquirió, a lo que Tifa contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Entonces tened mucho cuidado —les advirtió.

—¿Podría darnos algún consejo para el camino? —dijo Aerith.

—Hay muchas caídas, puentes colgantes y algunos monstruos cerca del reactor —les explicó—, pero mientras sigáis las indicaciones, no tenéis por qué perderos. Lo que sí deberíais hacer es buscar un sitio donde acampar y continuar de día si no queréis acabar alguno despeñado por ahí.

Entonces decidieron asentarse en el mismo barranco.

La fresca noche cayó pronto y, tras una cena ligera y una corta conversación sobre su incredulidad ante la supervivencia de Sephiroth, se fueron a acostar pronto a sus respectivos lechos. Comenzaba a hacer frío.

Fue el turno de Cloud de dormir con Barret en aquella ocasión y, por increíble que pareciera, había más silencio que de costumbre. Algo le pasaba a Barret, estaba seguro, pero su indiferencia hacia él le impedía sentir preocupación al respecto. En esos momentos, Cloud se cobijó bajo la manta polar y le dio la espalda con la intención de evitar una incómoda charla que, como siempre, llegaba:

—No entiendo cómo eres tan soso y rancio a partes iguales... —se quejó Barret cuando apagó la linterna y se acostaba en su espacio.

Cloud, por su parte, prensó los labios con disgusto.

—¿Siempre tienes que señalar todo lo que hago o digo a la mínima oportunidad? —le recriminó Cloud al fin, después de tantos días aguantando.

Aún así, no le dio el gozo de verse afectado por ello, pero sorprendentemente Barret respondió de un modo muy inusual.

—Vale... Es cierto —admitió—, pero no vayas a creerte que lo hago con mala intención.

Frunció el ceño incrédulo. Aunque fuese con buenas o malas intenciones, nunca le hizo gracia que buscara siempre ponerlo en evidencia.

—Quiero ver que llevas sangre en las venas, ¿entiendes? Sé que guardas algo bueno dentro de toda esa cara de mala hostia que te gastas siempre —le explicó—. Tal vez me he dejado llevar por la preocupación que siente Tifa por ti y he querido provocar cosas que en verdad no sientes.

En ese instante, Cloud comenzó a girarse en la dirección en la que estaba Barret. ¿Entonces, todos esos comentarios y sus intentos por ponerle en ridículo no fueron más que intentos para demostrarle algo a Tifa? No sabía si éso le molestaba más, sin embargo comprendía la magnitud con la que Barret respetaba a Tifa y su deseo por ayudarla.

—Confieso que, hasta que Tifa no me vino a hablar del tema, creí que estaba colada por ti —prosiguió para excusarse—, por eso he intentado darle un empujón a vuestra relación.

—No era necesario... —farfulló Cloud.

—Ya lo sé, idiota —le respondió con algo más de dureza—. Sólo pretendía ayudarla, ¿vale? Al menos espero que entiendas eso.

—¿Éso quiere decir que me dejarás en paz a partir de ahora?

—La verdad es que le he tomado gusto a eso de picarte —dijo bastante dubitativo—. ¡Vamos, Cloud! Enróllate... Incluso Nanaki es capaz de seguirme las bromas.

Pero él no era Nanaki y no tenía humor para soportar sus bromas.

—No te prometo nada —concluyó Cloud, algo que hizo que Barret terminara soltando un suspiro.

—Es igual, pero sólo te voy a advertir de una cosa —se puso serio de pronto—: como me entere de que haces daño a Tifa con esa actitud tuya, no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

Una amenaza bastante dura para ser compañeros, sin embargo Cloud la comprendió mejor de lo que Barret se imaginaba. Después de todo, entre ellos debían respetarse y protegerse, aunque no se llevaran muy bien.

_iii._

Emprendieron el camino al amanecer y, según el mapa, llegar al siguiente poblado les tomaría el día entero. Sin atreverse a dividirse en dos grupos, continuaron por las señales en dirección al reactor Mako, la única salida del monte.

Las primeras horas de viaje fueron las más complicadas debido a la escarpadura del suelo y a la inexperiencia. Sólo Nanaki era capaz saltar de un lado a otro y mantener la misma agilidad sin verse afectado su equilibrio. Cuanto más ascendían, menos vegetación encontraban, lo cual les indicaba la cercanía al reactor. El aspecto de las montañas era grisáceo y apenas un pájaro sobrevolaba la zona. Cuando algo así sucedía, se encontraban en lugar hostil y no apto para los seres vivos. Llegados al punto en que el terreno se volvía firme, atravesaron las últimas paredes rocosas para encontrarse con uno de los tantos reactores Mako construidos por todo el mundo. Ninguno de ellos ponían en duda su funcionamiento, pues uno como esos administraba electricidad a miles de viviendas conectadas a sus conductos.

Siguieron su rumbo por el único camino posible al subterráneo del reactor, cuyo subsuelo conectaba con las antiguas minas de carbón. Fue gracias a Barret y su conocimiento de la zona lo que los llevó a atravesar el reactor sin llamar la atención de las criaturas mutadas. Más abajo les esperaba el otro lado del monte y la verdadera cara de lo que fue antes una explotación minera al aire libre.

Recorrieron las pasarelas artificiales del terreno y, frente a ellos, una serie de raíles y vagones abandonados se disponían entre un sinfín de puentes, túneles y terreno excavado en mitad de un inmenso valle desértico. Muchos de ellos llevaban en desuso por muchísimo tiempo y éso les obligó a tomar las plataformas más recientes. Conforme más avanzaban, más conscientes eran de la gran distancia que los separaba del suelo. Su próximo destino se hallaba al otro lado del valle y caminar por las diversas desviaciones del puente principal era el trayecto más corto y relativamente el más seguro.

Tras largos minutos caminando por el raíl principal de la mina, el grupo se vio sorprendido por un gran vacío que los separaba del último tramo hacia Corel del Norte. El puente levadizo se encontraba en alto y dar marcha atrás y tomar otro camino era la solución más fácil; el único inconveniente era que el día se les echaba encima y estaban agotados de caminar.

—Hagamos un descanso aquí, por favor —pidió Aerith derrotada y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre los tablones de madera—. ¡Estoy reventada!

Zack se aproximó al borde del precipicio e intentó empujar parte del puente, pero estaba fijo por el mecanismo.

—Ni siquiera se mueve un milímetro... —dijo con decepción y se giró a los demás con las manos en las caderas—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Entonces Barret señaló con su brazo-pistola una pequeña caseta que había al otro lado del camino y, poco a poco, hizo el recorrido del puente de piedra que se prolongaba a un nivel mucho más alto y alejado del cual estaban.

—La única manera de continuar es bajando el puente —les explicó—, pero hay que dar media vuelta y tomar ese trayecto de ahí para poder llegar.

Zack resopló.

—¿Y éso no podías haberlo dicho antes?

—¡¿Y yo qué sabía que el puente estaría levantado?! —le gritó.

—Parad de discutir —intervino Tifa entre ellos dos con estrés—. ¿No se puede atajar?

Mientras el resto discutía una manera de llegar al otro lado, Cloud se acercó a un extremo donde las vías habían dejado de estar unidas por tornillos y acero. Algunos actos de necesidad habían hecho que varias piezas desaparecieran y muchos de esos restos se acumularan a lo largo de los raíles. En concreto le llamó la atención un trozo de hierro algo oxidado que adquirió la forma de gancho debido al calor y a la manipulación humana.

—Podemos usar esto —agarró el trozo macizo de acero y se incorporó para mostrárselo.

—¿Un trozo de hierro? —preguntó Zack con la cabeza inclinada.

—Como anzuelo puede funcionar —ideó Nanaki, quien parecía captar antes las intenciones de Cloud.

—¡Claro! —Zack chocó el puño contra su palma y, rápido, fue a rebuscar en la mochila de Barret.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué buscas ahora? —farfulló sin comprender.

Del interior de la mochila, Zack sacó la cuerda de nylon que usaban para anclar las tiendas de campaña al suelo y luego se acercó a Cloud para empezar a fabricar algo así como un anzuelo gigante. Pasó el extremo de la cuerda por uno de los agujeros donde una vez hubo un tornillo e hizo un nudo fuerte.

Los demás se quedaron mirando y, pocos instantes después, Zack terminó el invento con pleno orgullo.

—Vale, ¿y cómo pretendes usar eso? —preguntó Barret con los brazos cruzados.

—Tú fíjate bien —sonrió de lado.

Extendiendo bien la cuerda y dejando el extremo del hierro colgando a cierta distancia, Zack se acercó al extremo de la vía y se encaró con la estructura del puente. Con un pequeño gesto les advirtió que se alejaran y comenzó a girar el trozo de hierro en torno a la cuerda, cada vez más y más rápido hasta que la soltó en el momento exacto para que la pieza saliera disparada hacia el saliente del otro lado. Todos observaron expectantes y el acero, cuando chocó con el extremo, no se enganchó y cayó.

Barret no se cortó en reír a carcajada limpia.

—¡Otro igual de torpe!

—A ver... No iba a engancharse a la primera —se justificó Zack que, después de recuperar el gancho improvisado, volvió a intentarlo.

Así continuó por varios intentos más hasta que al fin pareció estar bien anclado en el saliente, pero lo cierto era que ninguno estaba muy convencido de que el invento fuese seguro.

—Bueno, ¿quién va? —preguntó Zack al resto.

Se miraron entre ellos y cada uno comenzó a explicar las razones por las que no era conveniente. Cloud pensó que si no intervenía, no lo tendrían en cuenta, pero estuvo equivocado. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia él debido a ese disimulo.

—¡Cloud! —exclamó Zack con entusiasmo y se acercó a él para rodear sus hombros y luego tenderle la cuerda—. Te ha tocado.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó con un titubeo mientras se aferraba a la cuerda a regañadientes—. ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Osciló su mirada entre todos ellos, nervioso.

—Porque lo hemos pensado mejor y creo que tú cumples con las características idóneas para sobrevivir a esto —dijo Barret.

Cloud sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—No digáis idioteces...

—¡Pero si es verdad! —insistió con los hombros encogidos—. Obviamente Nanaki no lo va a hacer, Aerith tampoco... Yo y Zack pesamos demasiado y Tifa no es SOLDADO. Además, tú has sido el inventor, así que...

No podía creerse que de verdad estuviesen teniendo esa conversación. No era justo, pero tampoco tenía salida.

Barret se le acercó y le dio uno de los comunicadores para poder ponerse en contacto con él. Cloud suspiró nervioso y, después de dejarle la Buster Sword a Zack, sujetó con mayor fuerza la cuerda entre ambas manos. Zack, para animarlo, le dio un par de palmadas sobre la espalda.

—¡Estará chupado!

Detrás de él, aparecieron las palabras de ánimo del resto y Cloud, después de respirar hondo de nuevo, se impulsó suavemente con la cuerda hacia el puente de piedra que tenían enfrente. Con las piernas consiguió que el choque contra el pilar no fuese muy violento y se estabilizó a pesar del fuerte viento que soplaba.

—¡Cloud, vamos! —exclamó Tifa con energía—. ¡Tú puedes!

—¡Ya te queda menos! —siguió Aerith.

Debía admitir que las voces de sus amigos lo ponían bastante nervioso, sin embargo la confianza que depositaban en él era justo lo que necesitaba para saber que llegaría al otro extremo. Con la fuerza de sus brazos, Cloud comenzó a trepar por la cuerda a un ritmo constante y comedido, puesto que no sabía cuánto iba a durar el enganche. Por suerte, éste aguantó incluso cuando tocó con las manos el saliente.

—¡Si es que eres el mejor! —le gritó Zack con un silbido de celebración.

Cloud les hizo un gesto con la mano cuando al fin tocó suelo firme con los pies, pero al iniciar la marcha por la vía, dio un ligero traspié que, por suerte, sólo quedó en un susto para el resto.

—¡Demonios...! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —espetó Barret.

Cloud se rascó la nuca y avanzó por el raíl con cuidado mientras Aerith, Tifa y Zack lo animaban a llegar a la caseta. Una vez frente a ésta, comprobó su estado. No parecía muy estable y su interior no era precisamente acogedor. Cloud respiró hondo y se metió dentro a pesar de la sensación de ahogo que le transmitió. Espacios cerrados como aquellos... Desconocía la razón por la que de pronto le urgió salir de allí; no era la primera vez que se metía en lugares estrechos. Sacudió la cabeza y mantuvo la entereza. De el bolsillo sacó el comunicador que le prestó Barret y habló:

—¿Qué hago ahora? Hay muchos botones y palancas.

—Tiene que haber alguna instrucción por ahí —le explicó Barret—. Pero en primer lugar... ¿Funcionan los comandos?

¿De verdad le habían hecho pasar todo el mal rato para algo que no sabían si iba a funcionar?

—No lo sé... —no se demoró en pulsar el botón de encendido y las teclas del panel de control se iluminaron con diferentes colores—. Sí, sí que funcionan.

—Bien, si no recuerdo mal, tienes que pulsar el botón que controla el puente en el que estamos y usar la palanca de control que tienes más a la derecha.

Cloud localizó rápido lo dicho por Barret.

—¿Y qué botón es?

—¡No lo sé! No voy a estar haciéndolo todo por ti.

Barret cortó la comunicación por el altavoz y Cloud dio un suspiro antes de guardarse el aparato. No tuvo más opción que averiguar por su cuenta cómo funcionaban los comandos, así que pasó más al interior y, evitando sentarse en lo que antes pudo haber sido una silla, Cloud leyó la información que los mismos botones tenían inscritos. Sólo números y letras los denominaban. Entonces, en una de las paredes, vio pegada la desgastada leyenda del panel de control y finalmente dio con la tecla. Pulsó el botón de la vía principal y, tras accionar la palanca, el puente levadizo descendió. Desde el interior de la caseta Cloud pudo verles cruzar y escucharles celebrar la victoria.

Salió a toda velocidad del habitáculo y tomó aire. Vio al resto atravesar los raíles en la única dirección posible y Cloud hizo lo mismo por su lado; por ahora el rumbo de ambos caminos se mantenía el mismo, pero separado. Antes de que siguieran más adelante, la voz de Zack llamó su atención junto con un continuo agitar de brazos:

—¡Hey, Cloud! —señaló el talud de cemento que tenía Cloud justo a su izquierda—. ¿Ves ese hueco de ahí?

Él buscó con la mirada y sí, dio con un agujero creado por desprendimientos y una grieta.

—¡Asómate! Creo que estoy viendo algo brillante desde aquí.

—Joder, qué buen ojo tienes... —dijo Barret, que no veía nada.

Cloud se acercó al hueco y, con un salto, se enganchó al borde. Tuvo que reunir fuerza en los brazos para elevarse y ver qué era lo que había en su interior. Había en el fondo un nido de ave que custodiaba un huevo de tamaño mediano y un montón de plumas muy relucientes por todos lados. Eran plumas de fénix y, por lo que tenía entendido, eran bastante valiosas por su belleza y por sus propiedades curativas. De nuevo tuvo que pasar estragos para meterse en ese hueco y comenzó a recolectar una buena cantidad de plumas.

Después de retroceder con unas cuantas en una mano, se dejó caer por el talud y continuaron con la marcha. Llegaron a un punto en el que el camino se unía en un único sentido. Cloud echó la mirada hacia atrás y vio al resto acercarse por su camino. Al fin se reunían.

—Vaya pelos... —rio Barret con desgana.

—Pareces un chocobo —comentó Tifa con gracia.

Cloud se tocó el pelo rápidamente y se lo sacudió para dejar caer trozos de rama seca y pequeñas plumas.

—¿Qué has encontrado? —se le acercó Zack a curiosear.

—Plumas de fénix —se las mostró.

Todos hicieron un coro alrededor de él para apreciar la belleza de dichas plumas.

—Sabía yo que había algo de valor ahí dentro —sonrió Zack y se golpeó el pecho orgulloso—. Podemos venderlas en alguna botica.

Continuaron su rumbo por el último tramo hasta el siguiente destino: Corel del Norte, un refugio construido por los antiguos habitantes de la antigua Corel. Conforme se acercaban a la población, los raíles al fin se asentaban en tierra firme. Todo su paisaje era desértico, gris y rocoso, contaminado por la mano del ser humano y su ansia por sobrevivir de un cataclismo. Un cartel enorme y viejo informaba de que estaban entrando en el terreno poblado de Corel del Norte, sin embargo a su alrededor no había más que residuos y escombros de lo que antes había sido una villa. Lo sorprendente fue recibir de pronto el saludo a punta de pistola de un par de vigías en lo alto de una barricada de cajas.

—¡Ha vuelto! —gritó uno al interior del pequeño pueblo.

—Quedaos ahí quietos —dijo el otro mientras les apuntaba con el fusil.

Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí sin entender de qué iba todo aquello.

—Oíd, venimos en son de paz —se adelantó Zack con los brazos en alto.

—Éso lo decidirá nuestro jefe...

—Oh, genial... —ironizó.

Cloud frunció el ceño y miró a Tifa, quien se había dirigido a Barret con preocupación:

—Barret... —le llamó—. Tú conoces a estas personas, ¿verdad? Tú eres de aquí.

Pero no hubo respuesta por su parte.

Tras esperar, por la entrada verjada del pueblo, llegó el jefe con un par de escoltas tras su espalda. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, grueso y con la piel tostada. Por sus pintas, no parecía muy amigable. Él y sus acompañantes se plantaron frente al grupo, pero sólo miraban a Barret.

—Esperad aquí —dijo Barret con seriedad y avanzó hacia ellos.

—Vaya, vaya... Mirad a quién tenemos aquí —se puso el hombre enfrente de él—. Qué cojones tienes de volver aquí —entonces, sobre el hombro de Barret, el resto vio cómo el líder del poblado los miraba con desdén—. ¿Esos de ahí van contigo? —suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Pobres... Tener que aguantar a un traidor como tú... Decidme, ¿cuántas veces habéis estado al borde de la muerte por su culpa?

Aquel comentario molestó a Zack y salió en su defensa.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —le espetó, pero Barret apartó a Zack con el brazo.

—Déjalo...

—¿Es que no se lo has dicho? —dijo indignado el líder de Corel del Norte—. ¡Es su culpa que ahora estemos viviendo entre la mierda!

—Lo siento... —se disculpó Barret con un hilo de voz.

—Tus disculpas ya no sirven de nada —le reprendió con la mirada—. Puedes pasar por el poblado, pero no tienes permitido quedarte.

Con un gesto, indicó a sus escoltas que lo siguieran de regreso al pueblo, pero antes uno de ellos no pudo evitar escupirle encima.

Jamás había visto a Barret de esa manera y lo cierto era que había estado actuando un poco extraño de camino hacia allí, pero Cloud nunca imaginó que se trataba de un inminente encuentro con el pasado. Habría que ver lo que tenía que contarles al respecto.

Barret se volteó hacia ellos con la cabeza agachada y dijo:

—Ya lo habéis oído. Fui yo quien trajo la desgracia a mi gente...

Y continuó el camino solo. El resto se miró sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema.

Debido a que Barret no podía estar dentro de Corel del Norte, éste esperó a las afueras mientras los demás ponían todo a punto el viaje. La noticia de que Sephiroth pasó por el pueblo en dirección a la estación de teleférico les hizo indagar más. Con la única dirección disponible hacia el mítico parque de atracciones Gold Saucer, se hicieron con unas cuantas entradas a cambio de las plumas de fénix. Al no poder quedarse a descansar, lo mejor fue continuar el camino hasta Gold Saucer y pasar la noche allí.

Barret los esperaba en la estación de teleférico y le acompañaron bajo las luces del recinto. Al otro lado, una gran apertura señalaba la dirección que tomarían. Gold Saucer se veía a lo lejos gracias a la luz que derrochaba por cada uno de sus rincones.

Aerith se acercó a Barret con ojos tristes y le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó?

Barret se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Corel del Norte fue mi tierra natal, mi hogar... —les confesó con la mirada agachada.

—¿Fue? —puntualizó Nanaki—. ¿Ya no?

—Dejó de ser lo que era cuando quedó enterrada por toda esa basura o éso fue lo que oí —le costó decirlo—. Ya hace más de cinco años de eso.

Aerith se mostró más expresiva, casi indignada.

—¿Pero cómo son capaces de hablarte de esa forma tan cruel?

—Porque fue mi culpa —se lamentó Barret, quien hizo énfasis con sus brazos extendidos—. Lo que daría por cambiar el pasado... —comenzó a narrar la historia—. Mi hogar... Corel siempre fue un pueblo minero. Un lugar lleno de polvo, pero tranquilo y humilde. Apenas vivíamos una pequeña comunidad aislada de todo el mundo y era la primera vez que oíamos de la «energía Mako».

***

Varios habitantes de Corel se habían reunido en la casa del alcalde. Dio comienzo una reunión en la que Shin-Ra era la protagonista de una tentadora oferta para el pueblo. Scarlet y sus soldados esperaban el veredicto de la gente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó el alcalde—. El único que se opone es Dyne.

Dyne se levantó de su asiento con hastío y, con un brazo extendido, señaló a los presentes de forma acusadora.

—Y lo seguiré estando —sentenció con firmeza—. Nuestros padres y nuestros abuelos arriesgaron sus vidas para proteger las minas. ¿Qué derecho tenemos nosotros ahora para renunciar a ellas? —suspiró con pesadez y continuó—: Pero si estáis dispuestos a abandonarlas, no tengo nada más que añadir.

Barret se aproximó a Dyne y le respondió:

—Escucha, Dyne... —dijo con calma—. Nadie utiliza el carbón ya. Los tiempos cambian.

—Cierto —participó Scarlet—. Las cosas funciona con Mako ahora. Todo irá a la perfección —añadió con mucha confianza—. Shin-Ra garantizará vuestro bienestar una vez el reactor termine de construirse.

Pero Dyne seguía en sus trece.

—Dyne —insistió Barret—, ya sabes que Myrna necesita esa energía. No quiero que sufra más por su enfermedad.

Dichas palabras pusieron a Dyne mucho más a la defensiva.

—¡Sé cómo te sientes! —exclamó y se llevó una mano a la frente—. Yo estoy igual, joder... Pero aún así no quiero traicionar a las minas de carbón.

—Pero tienes que entenderlo... —siguió el alcalde.

«Finalmente Dyne cedió y así fue cómo el reactor de Corel fue construido y puesto en funcionamiento. Todos creímos que haría nuestra vida más fácil, sin embargo poco después el pueblo y todos sus alrededores terminaron presas de las llamas. Ocurrió cuando Dyne y yo pasábamos unos días fuera del pueblo. Todos los pueblerinos, mis familiares, mi esposa... Todo fue arrasado por las tropas de Shin-Ra.»

***

—¿Tropas de Shin-Ra? ¿Para qué? —preguntó Cloud.

—Hubo una explosión en el reactor y Shin-Ra me culpó a mí y a Dyne del accidente —explicó decaído.

—Menudos cabrones... —soltó Zack con desprecio.

—Sigo creyendo que fue así —admitió Barret—. Y más que a Shin-Ra, no he podido perdonarme a mí mismo. Dyne fue mi mejor amigo, desde que éramos unos críos. Si le hubiese escuchado...

—Barret —se acercó Tifa a él y puso las manos sobre sus amplios hombros—, no es tu culpa. Shin-Ra nos ha engañado a todos con sus promesas.

Él alzó los brazos y respondió con rabia:

—¡Es precisamente por eso que me da tanta rabia! —expresó Barret con su mano sobre el rostro—. Y no sólo dejé que se aprovecharan de mí, también perdí a mi esposa por eso.

De pronto, por megafonía, se avisó de la llegada del teleférico, el cual saldría hacia Gold Saucer en cinco minutos. Barret no permitió que hablaran en su presencia y fue el primero en marchar hacia el vehículo. Los demás permanecieron con las miradas agachadas, compadeciéndose de Barret.

—Barret nunca me contó nada —confesó Tifa, quien parecía la más afectada por ello—. Ahora entiendo por qué lucha contra Shin-Ra. Es muy triste que él haya pasado también por algo así.

—Parece que Shin-Ra trae desgracias a todo el mundo... —reflexionó Aerith.

Cloud sacudió la cabeza con suavidad y pasó por el lado de ellos hacia el teleférico, incapaz de decir algo al respecto. Incluso con su mala relación con Barret, debía admitir que compartía su dolor más de lo que le gustaría.


	15. Prisión

_i._

Desde el teleférico y en mitad de la noche, parecían flotar en la oscura nada. Ni siquiera la luna creciente conseguía hacer que el horizonte estuviese menos solo y su única compañía era la estrambótica estructura de Gold Saucer. Del color del oro, ésta estaba conformada por una columna central por la cual se abrían varias ramificaciones en forma de discos. Tales instalaciones no dejaban de proyectar haces de luz junto a fuegos artificiales, que daban comienzo la noche.

Aerith estaba pegada al cristal del teleférico y observaba con admiración el aún lejano paisaje. Mientras tanto, los demás ocupaban, cansados y callados, sus asientos. Nanaki ya se había dormido y Zack daba las primeras cabezadas contra la ventana. El altavoz interno y la detención del teleférico los avisaron de que habían llegado a la estación. Nada más salir, las intensas luces y el movimiento de personas podían hacer creer a cualquiera que aún era de día. Aerith se adelantó como siempre y se detuvo frente a un muñeco gigante de color rosa claro que interactuaba con los visitantes que llegaban. Cloud, por otro lado, evitó cualquier empleado del parque y, dejando atrás a los demás, fue directamente a las taquillas.

—¡Buenas noches, joven! —saludó el trabajador con una sonrisa—. ¿Vienes con alguien?

Cloud se limitó a darle las seis entradas que llevaba encima y, cuando el resto se reunió detrás de él, el empleado comenzó a contar al grupo. Le devolvió una de las entradas, algo que extrañó a Cloud unos instantes. Entonces se percató de que no contó a Nanaki, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

—¿Es la primera vez que venís a Gold Saucer? —preguntó el dependiente mientras sacaba unos folletos informativos.

—Sí —respondió Cloud con desgana.

—Entonces tomad —les entregó uno a cada uno—. Ahí encontraréis información sobre cómo funcionan nuestras instalaciones y las infinitas actividades que organizamos. También tenemos sección para mascotas.

—Gracias, pero no nos interesa —dijo sin un cambio en el tono de voz.

—Bueno, ¡que os divirtáis!

Juntos se adentraron en el extravagante vestíbulo de Gold Saucer. Sus suelos decorados con vinilos de colores estaban algo desgastados por el gran número de gente que pasaba a diario. Las paredes metálicas también estaban algo descuidadas, pero no estaban allí para criticar los imperfectos. Rodeados por las aberturas que conducían a las diferentes instalaciones del parque, hicieron un pequeño inciso. Aerith fue la primera en reunir a todos con un gesto de mano.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento para esto, pero —les mostró el panfleto con toda la información y sonrió— ¡hagamos algo divertido!

—Creí que eras la que más cansada estaba —comentó Zack mientras se frotaba un ojo—. Yo tengo tanto sueño que podría quedarme a dormir aquí mismo.

Tifa levantó la mirada de su folleto y miró al resto con preocupación.

—Pues yo no quiero alarmaros, pero en Gold Saucer tienen su propia "moneda" —les explicó—. Para poder consumir servicios tenemos que pagar con 'puntos Gold'.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Barret atónito—. ¿Quieres decir que para ir a dormir tenemos que pagar más?

—Pues sí... —afirmó ella resignada—. Y sólo pueden obtenerse en la zona Wonder Square y en las carreras de chocobos. Obviamente hay que pagar.

—Vamos, que quieren que nos dejemos la pasta a toda costa, ¿no? —dedujo Zack.

Tifa asintió y Aerith se lo tomó como un reto.

—Barret, vamos a conseguir esos puntos juntos —le pidió cuando se situó a su lado y comenzó a tirar de su brazo.

Pero Barret respondió con un suspiro y lo apartó sin fuerza.

—Oh, vamos... ¡Anímate! —insistió ella con la cabeza inclinada.

—No estoy de humor para eso —dijo entre dientes—. Dejadme tranquilo.

Aerith parpadeó un par de veces confusa y Barret se dio media vuelta. Todos lo vieron alejarse con los hombros caídos. Se hacía extraño verlo así.

—Bueno, pues ya está —respondió Aerith con la suficiente fuerza como para que Barret le escuchara y se enganchó al brazo de Cloud, quien quedó paralizado ante el mínimo contacto—. ¡Nos vamos sin Barret entonces!

La exagerada reacción de Aerith provocó las miradas del resto y Tifa se dirigió a ella con un susurro:

—¿No estás siendo un poco dura con él?

—Créeme, un poco de psicología inversa funciona muy bien en estos casos —le respondió del mismo modo.

Tifa hizo una mueca de incredulidad y, de pronto, Barret volvió con los brazos en alto y exclamó:

—¡Eso, eso! ¡Id a hacer el tonto mientras tanto! —se giró hacia ellos con enojo—. Sephiroth puede estar rondando por aquí, no lo olvidéis.

Barret corrió hacia la sección de Wonder Square y desapareció por la oscura abertura. Los demás se miraron con ligera preocupación, sobre todo Aerith.

—Pues parece que sí se ha cabreado... —dijo ella con una mano sobre la boca.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Tifa—. Creo que está un poco mejor ahora.

Aerith suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Yo sólo quería que olvidáramos el mal trago.

—Pero Barret tiene razón —dijo Zack tras dar un paso más cerca de ellos—. Sephiroth puede estar cerca. Será mejor que tengamos cuidado.

Y, sobre todo, Cloud era el más interesado en ir detrás de Sephiroth.

—En ese caso, me llevaré a mi guardaespaldas conmigo —dijo Aerith sin soltarle el brazo a Cloud, quien por momentos estaba más tenso.

Zack y Tifa se miraron con resignación, a lo que Nanaki respondió con una sacudida de cabeza.

—Qué remedio... —Zack se encogió de hombros—. Cloud, no le quites el ojo de encima. ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en Wonder Square en una hora?

—¡Hecho!

Aerith rio entre dientes e, ilusionada, tiró del brazo de Cloud, por el cual lo condujo hacia el acceso al chocódromo. Ella se detuvo justo bajo el umbral multicolor y le soltó para tenerlo cara a cara.

—También estás cansado —señaló ella con un dedo al notar sus ojos semicerrados—. Conseguiremos esos puntos rápido y buscaremos un buen lugar para dormir.

Cloud asintió y Aerith tomó sus manos con gentileza.

—¿Estás cómodo, Cloud? —preguntó con más calma, detalle que lo relajó bastante—. ¿Prefieres pasar tiempo con los demás?

Pero él negó con la cabeza y respondió:

—Estoy bien.

Aerith sonrió con ternura y, de la mano, se adentraron en el túnel.

Atravesados varios metros a oscuras y tomado el enorme ascensor, llegaron al chocódromo. Apenas les dio tiempo a admirar el espacio que conformaba la atracción, pues las escaleras y la entrada principal al recinto de carreras estaba siendo vigilado por varios guardias de Shin-Ra. Cloud evitó que Aerith diera un paso más y la retuvo de un brazo. Permanecieron ocultos detrás de una multitud que esperaba a que las tropas se disolvieran y Aerith se mostró inquieta.

—¿Nos estarán buscando?

—Es lo más seguro... —respondió él sin quitar un ojo de los soldados.

Pocos instantes después, la tropa se dispersó y el funcionamiento del chocódromo volvió a su curso. Buscando la manera de conseguir esos dichosos puntos, en el área de información les comunicaron que no bastaba con apostar, que para ganar puntos Gold, debían participar en la carrera con un chocobo.

Aerith y Cloud salieron decepcionados. A parte de no tener ni un crédito para gastar en alojamiento, tampoco sabían nada del paradero de Sephiroth. Aerith se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras y se dirigió a Cloud:

—Vaya, y yo que quería verte ilusionado con los chocobos... —dijo con un resoplido—. La próxima vez que vengamos, tenemos que participar con los nuestros.

Cloud, sin embargo, se mostró paciente y algo avergonzado. Nunca creyó que se le notara tanto su gusto por los chocobos.

—No hay prisa todavía para eso —le contestó y reanudó el paso por las escaleras—. Ahora deberíamos reunirnos con los demás y avisarles de las tropas de Shin-Ra.

Pero a Aerith, con una risita, se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

—¿Y si exploramos un poco más? Seguro que tienes ganas de seguir la pista de Sephiroth —le sugirió con un tono de complicidad.

Aquéllo hizo que Cloud lo reconsiderase y aceptó.

Continuaron su búsqueda por la siguiente área, llamada Speed Square. Cuando llegaron, se percataron de la poca actividad que había por los alrededores. Al parecer, la atracción no estaba disponible a esa hora por un fallo técnico, tal y como les dijo una empleada cuando se aproximaron al panel de información.

—No creo que Sephiroth haya pasado por aquí —dedujo Cloud con frustración.

Aerith quiso calmarlo con palabras alentadoras y, después de dar el primer paso para ir a la siguiente área, fueron sorprendidos por un hombre bastante alto, fornido y con piel morena. Vestía únicamente con un calzón rojo y unas botas; parecía salido de un ring de lucha libre.

—Oye, muchacho —se dirigió a Cloud con duda.

—¿Muchacho...? —farfulló y Aerith le dio un golpecito en el codo.

—¿Lo estáis pasando bien? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa taimada, pero no esperó a la respuesta de ninguno de los dos y continuó entusiasmado—: No hace falta que lo digáis. Yo sé que sí. Me alegro por vosotros, muchachos.

—Deja de llamarnos 'muchachos' —le pidió con no mucha educación—. Tenemos nombre.

—Somos... —dijo ella para rebajar un poco la tensión, pero aquel hombre ni siquiera les escuchaba.

—Pues yo soy el propietario de Gold Saucer —se señaló con un pulgar y sonrió orgulloso—. Me llamo Dio, pero podéis llamarme Dio.

Cloud mantuvo un semblante de inexpresividad. ¿Acaso les estaba tomando el pelo? Aerith incluso acabó con los ojos en blanco.

—Por cierto, muchacho —continuó Dio—, ¿tienes idea de lo que es la 'materia oscura'?

Una pregunta que le dejó confuso.

—No lo sé —respondió con desgana.

Dio rio entre dientes y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Ésa ha sido buena! Pero no, no me la cuelas —le miró con cierta dureza, algo que sentó mal a Cloud.

—¿Y por qué me preguntas entonces? —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, resulta que hace un rato un tipo con la misma mirada que la tuya me preguntó si yo tenía la 'materia oscura' —se acarició el mentón—. Al verte, pensé que sabrías quién era y, de paso, decirme qué es éso que busca.

Dio no tuvo que decir más para que Cloud se lanzara a preguntar lo más clave:

—¿Ese tipo llevaba una capa negra?

—Sí, sí —dijo sin dudarlo—, también un tatuaje en el dorso de su mano derecha con el número uno.

Aerith y Cloud se miraron por un instante. Él volvió a inquirirle con más apuro:

—¡¿A dónde fue?!

Dio soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros.

—Y yo qué sé —respondió con las manos alzadas—. En cualquier caso, pareces ser buen guerrero —señaló la Buster Sword que portaba a su espalda—. ¿Por qué no te pasas por Battle Square? Creo que te gustará ver las armas que hay en mi exposición.

El tipo se retiró muy digno tras presumir de sus logros y títulos, lo cual dejó a Cloud bastante callado, incluso alterado. Aerith se detuvo frente a él y, con una mirada preocupada, puso sus manos sobre sus brazos y los presionó.

—Cloud, tranquilízate.

Cloud respiró hondo y relajó los músculos.

—Está tan cerca —agachó la cabeza—. Y siento que no puedo atraparle...

—Reunámonos con los demás. Juntos haremos el último esfuerzo de la noche para encontrarle —sugirió Aerith.

Él asintió más calmado y reanudaron su camino.

Llegaron a Wonder Square, un lugar dedicado a las máquinas recreativas. Su vestíbulo constaba de varias escalinatas hacia un piso superior donde debían estar esperando los demás. Cloud y Aerith caminaron por el suelo enmoquetado, un poco perdidos debido a la inmensidad del área. Ella se tomó un momento para mirar el mapa del panfleto y Cloud, mientras tanto, miraba a su alrededor. La gran cantidad de gente que deambulaba por la zona hizo que no se percatara de una nueva intromisión. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente de ese lugar?

—¡Hey, vosotros! —exclamó una voz mecanizada.

Cloud y Aerith miraron en la dirección en la que procedía y, frente a ellos, un gato parlante y estrambótico daba botes sobre un enorme peluche robótico de moguri, aunque dedujeron que el funcionamiento del gato no debía ser muy diferente.

—Se os ve muy decaídos —dijo con un megáfono en la boca y con gesto dramático—. ¡¿Queréis que os lea el futuro?! ¿Será prometedor? ¿Feliz? —se emocionó solo—. Pero no la vayáis a tomar conmigo si no sale lo que esperáis.

Ninguno de los dos reaccionó con mucho entusiasmo, algo que pareció cortarle el rollo al gato. Éste se aclaró la voz y continuó:

—Oh, perdón —se disculpó y se presentó al quitarse el amplificador de la boca—: Soy una máquina que predice el futuro. Me conocen como Cait Sith.

—¿Sólo puedes leer el futuro? —preguntó Aerith al inclinarse hacia él, bastante interesada.

—¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! —respondió indignado y dio un bote—. ¡Soy capaz de encontrar cualquier cosa, incluso a personas desaparecidas!

Aquéllo hizo pensar a Cloud un momento, algo que potenció Aerith con unas palabras:

—Podemos preguntarle por él —sugirió ella antes de dedicarle una mirada a Cloud, quien terminó decidiéndose.

—Vale —se dirigió a Cait Sith—. ¿Puedes decirnos dónde se encuentra un hombre llamado Sephiroth?

Cait Sith dio otro salto sobre el moguri gigante.

—¿Sephiroth? ¡Ja, por supuesto! —exclamó confiado con un brazo alzado.

Pulsó un botón en la cabeza del moguri, éste comenzó a vibrar de forma estática sobre el suelo. De su boca salió un pequeño trozo de papel que Cait Sith señaló. Cloud lo tomó y leyó el contenido en voz alta.

—"Tendrás una suerte ordinaria, la cual deberás trabajar. Acepta la buena voluntad de tus seres más cercanos y algo importante te sucederá durante el verano" —frunció el ceño y miró a Cait Sith—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto?

Cait Sith rio nervioso.

—¡Déjame intentarlo otra vez!

Con el mismo procedimiento anterior, Cloud recibió la siguiente visión de futuro y la leyó:

—"Ten mucho cuidado con tu falta de memoria. Tu color de la suerte es el... ¿azul?" —hizo una pausa y tiró el papel al suelo—. Olvídalo, ésto es una tontería.

—¡Espera un momento! ¡Por favor! —volvió a insistir—. Dadme una última oportunidad.

Suplicó con las manos juntas, algo que pareció conmover a Aerith.

—Dicen que la tercera va la vencida, así que... —sonrió con amabilidad—. ¡Procede!

Cloud obtuvo otro papel con la nueva lectura, una que, a diferencia de las anteriores, le dejó de piedra:

—¿Pero qué...?

Aerith se acercó para mirar y Cloud leyó en voz alta:

—"Aquéllo que buscas tuyo será, pero a cambio algo querido perderás."

—¿Vale...? —dijo Cait Sith con inquietud—. No sé si éso es bueno o malo. Juro que es la primera vez que me sale algo así.

Sin embargo, Cloud no quiso darle mayor importancia de la que debiera. Sólo era un estúpido juego que probablemente engañaría a unos, pero a él no. Fue una pérdida de tiempo creer que ese muñeco les ayudaría en algo.

Cait Sith se les quedó mirando con una sonrisa y Cloud eliminó ese silencio con mala cara.

—Da igual. Nos vamos —dijo justo cuando se puso a caminar.

Aerith sonrió nerviosa a Cait Sith y se despidió de él con una mano. Alcanzó a Cloud, quien caminaba con premura hacia la zona recreativa, más allá de las escaleras a la planta superior. Aerith le costó un poco seguir su ritmo.

—Cloud, espera —le pidió cuando estaban a punto de subirlas todas.

Él se giró y esperó hasta que ella estuvo en el mismo escalón. Entonces prosiguieron juntos.

—Pareces molesto —puntualizó Aerith—. ¿No te sirvió nada lo que decía tu futuro?

—No tuvo nada que ver con Sephiroth —respondió con hastío.

—A lo mejor si lo piensas detenidamente... —sugirió ella mientras pasaban por el lado de un grupo de personas.

—¿Tú has podido sacar alguna conclusión? —le devolvió la pregunta a Aerith—. Yo no.

Los dos se detuvieron en mitad de la gran instalación. Cloud observó en todas las direcciones en busca de los demás mientras dejaba a Aerith pensando.

—Debe ser algo oculto o que aún no podemos entender porque nos faltan detalles —dijo con un dedo sobre la barbilla—. O puede que fuese sólo una tontería, tal y como dijiste.

Y que sería con toda probabilidad.

—Sólo sabemos que ahora no hay rastro ni de Sephiroth ni de los demás —Cloud cambió el tema y frunció el ceño cuando reconoció al tal Cait Sith en la misma planta que ellos—. Busquemos abajo también.

Dieron una vuelta más en la que la búsqueda fue completamente en vano. Cloud pasó al último recurso, que fue contactar a Barret desde el comunicador, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Guardó el aparato y resopló alterado.

—¿Dónde se han metido? —dijo Aerith con los brazos en jarras.

—No lo sé, pero no pueden haber desaparecido sin más.

Cloud se negaba a pensar que habían explorado bien la zona. Sus ojos no dejaban de buscar posibles lugares que hubiesen pasado por alto y, detrás de una maceta, consiguió reconocer a Cait Sith otra vez. Frunció el ceño y, dejando atrás a Aerith, se encaminó apresurado hacia él. Se abrió paso entre la multitud mientras ella le seguía los pasos. Una vez frente a Cait Sith, le recriminó:

—¿Nos estás espiando?

Cait Sith dio un bote y agitó los brazos en negación.

—¡¿Pero cómo puedes pensar una cosa así?!

En ese instante, Aerith se unió a la discusión:

—No puedes negarlo —se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Te hemos visto!

—Está bien... —Cait Sith agachó la cabeza—. Os he estado siguiendo, ¡pero nada de espiaros! —quiso matizar.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia exactamente? —farfulló Cloud.

—¡Dejad que me explique! —rogó con nerviosismo—. Como vidente que soy, no he podido evitar preocuparme por la última predicción que os he dado. ¡Necesito saber lo que va a ocurrir!

Cloud lo miró incrédulo. ¿Estaba insinuando que quería acompañarlos?

—¿En serio estás dando por hecho que predices el futuro?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —se indignó Cait Sith—. Llevo años dedicándome a esto y nunca he dado un vaticinio erróneo.

Él seguía sin creérselo, pero Aerith parecía atenta a sus palabras, como si hubiese cierta verdad en ellas.

—Déjanos un momento para discutirlo —dijo Aerith.

Arrastró a Cloud un poco lejos de Cait Sith, lo suficientemente como para que no fuesen escuchados.

—No sé, Cloud... —por si acaso, susurró a Cloud dubitativa—. No parece que tenga malas intenciones.

—Ya, pero no le conocemos de nada —la contradijo—. No tiene ningún sentido que le dejemos venir sólo porque quiere ver cumplida una predicción estúpida.

—Bueno, que venga sólo por un rato y veamos cómo se porta —sentenció Aerith.

—Aerith... —trató de frenarla con un brazo, pero ella ya había tomado la decisión.

Cloud no pudo más que ceder y ella, con una sonrisa, se acercó a Cait Sith para darle la buena noticia.

—¡Puedes venir! Pero —alzó un dedo para que enfatizar sus siguientes palabras— sólo con la condición de que nos apoyarás en todo lo que hagamos, ¿vale?

—¡Gracias! —saltó de alegría sobre el moguri gigante—. ¡No os decepcionaré!

—Bien, ahora estamos buscando a nuestros amigos. ¿Nos puedes ayudar con tus poderes de vidente? —dijo bastante entusiasmada al tiempo que juntaba ambas manos.

—¡Pues claro que sí! Dadme un segundo...

Con el mismo procedimiento anterior, de la boca del moguri apareció el papel y Cloud lo cogió de inmediato.

—"Battle Square" —leyó con extrañeza.

—Vaya, sí que has sido conciso esta vez —señaló Aerith sorprendida.

—¿Habéis visto como sí soy capaz de encontrar a personas desaparecidas? —dijo Cait Sith muy orgulloso mientras sacaba pecho.

—Bueno, éso habrá que verlo cuando lleguemos —dijo Cloud y se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pues vayamos a comprobarlo!

Cait Sith tomó la delantera. Al ser trabajador de Gold Saucer, conocía todos los rincones del parque de atracciones. Cloud le dio el beneficio de la duda, casi por Aerith, pero no tenía puesta ninguna esperanza en encontrarlos por un papel. Por si acaso, hizo un segundo contacto con Barret, pero éste seguía sin dar señales.

Battle Square era un área dedicada a competiciones de lucha, tanto contra bestias como contra otros participantes. Era un juego que movía mucho dinero; sus batallas eran incluso retransmitidas por televisión. Mucha gente viajaba a Gold Saucer y pagaba grandes sumas de dinero sólo por verlas en directo.

Cuando llegaron a la sección del coliseo, para sorpresa de los tres, no había nadie. Siendo un lugar que acumulaba cientos de visitas al día era extraño. Al final de las escaleras que conducían hacia el recinto, un soldado de Shin-Ra se dejó ver y se desplomó sobre éstas. Su cuerpo rodó varios escalones abajo y Cloud fue el primero en acudir en su ayuda. Demasiadas similitudes con lo acontecido en el buque de guerra. Se arrodilló ante él y confirmó que había fallecido por una serie de heridas de bala. Aerith llegó junto a Cait Sith, ambos sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

—¿E-está muerto...? —dijo Cait Sith con voz trémula.

—No lo entiendo —Aerith se llevó las manos contra el pecho, apenada por la muerte de ese hombre.

Cloud no dijo nada al respecto y, sin esperar a los demás, se adentró al recinto a toda velocidad.

—¡Cloud! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —exclamó ella, pero sin obtener respuesta.

El interior se mostró como la escena de una matanza. Clientes, trabajadores y soldados de Shin-Ra habían sido aniquilados y, por lo que pudo comprobar, lo fueron por el mismo tipo de arma que el de fuera. Detrás de él, siguieron Cait Sith y Aerith.

—Ésto es horrible... —comentó ella aterrada—. ¿Crees que ha sido Sephiroth quien ha hecho esto?

—Todos recibieron disparos... —respondió con certeza—. No, Sephiroth nunca usaría una pistola.

De pronto, el gemido de dolor de una mujer emergió de algún lugar. Prestaron atención y Aerith fue la primera en acudir a su llamada. Se trataba de una trabajadora que se había escondido detrás del mostrador del recinto y, sin embargo, no se libró de recibir un disparo en el abdomen. Cloud acompañó a Aerith en el suelo y ayudó a la mujer a sostenerse.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Aerith consternada.

—Un hombre... —dijo con dificultad—. Llevaba una pistola... como brazo...

Tras esas palabras, la trabajadora cayó inconsciente. Cloud pensó inmediatamente en Barret; era imposible que pudiese tratarse de otra persona. Y por cómo le miraba Aerith, ella también lo pensó así.

—No puede ser... —Aerith negó con la cabeza—. Barret...

Incluso a Cloud se le dificultaba admitir que Barret había hecho algo así.

—¡Vosotros dos! —se alzó el eco de una voz detrás de ellos que los paralizó—. ¡Las manos en alto y guardad silencio!

Cloud dejó la mujer descansando en el suelo y, junto a Aerith, alzaron sus manos. Lentamente voltearon sus cabezas para encontrarse con la seguridad privada del Gold Saucer y el mismísimo Dio comandando a sus hombres. Éstos los apuntaba con sus pistolas y Dio se atrevió a dar un paso al frente.

—¿Sois vosotros los responsables de esto? —preguntó con severidad.

—¡N-no! —exclamó Cloud tras sacudir la cabeza—. Ya había pasado esto cuando llegamos.

En ese momento, quiso apelar a la palabra de Cait Sith, el único testigo que podía ayudarles a salir de ese embrollo, pero éste se había esfumado sin más. Debió haber imaginado que no les serviría de nada.

—Apresadlos —sentenció Dio y, sin más, se dio media vuelta para abandonar el recinto.

—¡Espera! ¡Estamos diciendo la verdad! —suplicó a Aerith.

—No voy a escucharos —dijo él mientras se alejaba—. Pagaréis por vuestro crimen.

De inmediato, la guardia personal de Dio rodeó a Cloud y a Aerith y los esposaron a la espalda tras retirarles cualquier pertenencia que pudiesen usar a su favor. Después de ello, fueron arrastrados a las celdas... o más bien a las profundidades de Gold Saucer.

_ii._

Rodaron por un terraplén de arena fina hasta chocar contra la relativa firmeza del suelo. Sobre ellos, se escuchó una compuerta de metal cerrarse y después el absoluto silencio. Aerith lo rompió con un par de quejidos y su preocupación; llamó a Cloud varias veces, pero él sólo oía un eco lejano en medio de la oscuridad.

—¡Cloud! —volvió a llamarlo con más fuerza.

Él percibía cierto movimiento a la altura de sus hombros, el cual lentamente le hacía recuperar consciencia.

La respiración de Cloud se aceleró y sus sentidos volvieron a restablecerse a toda velocidad. Sacudió el cuerpo sobre la arena y, ante la limitación de movimiento, recordó que continuaba esposado. La oscuridad de la noche no dejaba apenas ver más allá de la luz que Gold Saucer y la luna desprendían. Pudo reconocer a Aerith mediante un sutil contorno iluminado; se encontraba hincada de rodillas y, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia él, sacudía con suavidad uno de sus hombros para espabilarlo.

—Aerith... —mencionó su nombre.

Ella, al escucharle, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y suspiró con alivio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Aerith preocupada.

—Sí, estoy bien...

Cloud se giró un poco sobre la arena y forcejeó las esposas varias veces.

—Tenemos que quitarnos esto —señaló ella—. ¿Valdrá con una horquilla?

Mientras Aerith hablaba, Cloud logró colocarse sobre sus rodillas y, con un esfuerzo mayor, la cadena de las esposas dio de sí. El evidente clic del hierro al romperse sorprendió a Aerith.

—¿Cómo...? —preguntó atónita.

—Supongo que todos los SOLDADO necesitamos tener bastante fuerza para casos como estos —contestó mientras se acariciaba las muñecas.

Cloud se giró hacia Aerith y, reconociendo la validez de su idea, continuó:

—¿Tienes una horquilla?

—¡Sí! —asintió—. Tengo varias en el pelo.

Él se acercó a Aerith y tendió las manos hacia su cabello castaño.

—¿Puedo?

Sin necesidad de responder a ello, Aerith inclinó la cabeza en su dirección y le dio el permiso. Cloud dio con una horquilla y se la quitó con cuidado.

—¿Sabes abrir cerraduras con un trozo de alambre?

—No todas —dijo Cloud mientras separaba la horquilla con los dedos—. Las de esposas son bastante simples.

—Entonces sí que es verdad —comentó Aerith con una risita y le dio la espalda a Cloud—. Eres todo un manitas.

Cloud recordó la forma en que se conocieron y no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. No hubo palabras al respecto y sólo se limitó a abrir la cerradura de cada aro. Con sólo meter un extremo y hurgar con cuidado, esperó al clic que liberó las muñecas de Aerith. Las esposas cayeron al suelo y ella suspiró con alivio _._  Se sentó sobre la arena conforme se acariciaba las marcas de las muñecas.

—¿Qué es este sitio? —preguntó más preocupada—. Creí que nos encerrarían en celdas, pero —se abrazó a sí misma— aquí también hace frío y el silencio es sobrecogedor.

—Yo tampoco esperaba algo así —se sentó al lado de Aerith y aprovechó lo último que pudo dar de sí la horquilla para quitarse también las esposas—. Si tan sólo fuese de día...

—¿Vamos a esperar aquí a que amanezca? —preguntó ella al girarse hacia Cloud—. Sé que explorar a oscuras no sea la mejor opción, pero deberíamos buscar un lugar donde escondernos.

Aerith tenía razón. La noche era peligrosa, aún más cuando era en un lugar que no conocían y no tenían la certeza de lo que sería pasar la noche en su intemperie. Cloud dejó los restos de metal caer sobre la arena y se incorporó. Con una mano tendida hacia Aerith, la ayudó a ponerse en pie también.

—¿Puedes ver algo que sirva de cobijo? —preguntó él.

Ahora que tenían la vista habituada, fueron capaces de ver manchas oscuras y más claras sobre el homogéneo suelo. Era difícil reconocer formas, pero podían imaginar lo que eran. Aerith se tomó la libertad de tomar la mano de Cloud para caminar juntos por la arena. A bastantes metros de donde cayeron, la chatarra y la basura de Gold Saucer se había acumulado en el desierto, por lo que era sencillo que el material formara huecos convenientes. Gracias a la muy tenue luz nocturna, reconocieron una especie de decorado de aluminio que antes perteneció a alguna atracción aeronáutica. Después de que Cloud se asegurara de que era un lugar seguro, los dos tomaron asiento en la parte más interna.

—Qué ingenioso ha sido usar un desierto como prisión —dedujo Aerith—. Hace que me pregunte cuántos presos siguen vivos desde que los trajeron aquí...

Ni siquiera Cloud sabía que, bajo el mayor parque de atracciones del mundo se encontraba una prisión y, al parecer, la más desoladora. Pero lo que sí terminaría siendo desolador sería buscar el modo de salir de allí y no morir en el intento. Un lugar inmenso, su escasez de agua, fugitivos peligrosos y, en mitad de todo eso, Aerith. Cloud cerró los ojos tras presionar los puños y se maldijo a sí mismo.

—Cloud... —la oyó acercarse más—. ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

—No dejaré que te pase nada malo —sentenció él, afectado por las palabras de Aerith.

Y el silencio de ella logró que Cloud tuviera que justificarse aún más:

—Es mi culpa que estés aquí —dijo con dureza hacia sí mismo—. Si no estuviese pensando tanto en...

Aerith interrumpió la frase con sólo dar con su brazo y presionar sobre éste.

—No es culpa de nadie —respondió ella con candidez—. Es imposible que pudieses controlar todas las circunstancias que nos han hecho llegar hasta aquí, ni siquiera saberlas.

Cloud controló su respiración y Aerith continuó hablando:

—Además... —extendió una caricia hasta dar con la mano de Cloud, la cual agarró con fuerza—. Contigo no tengo nada que temer. Ojalá tuviese la misma capacidad que vosotros para defenderme, pero admítelo, Cloud... —rio con gracia—. Sin mí, estarías perdido.

Ella, a parte de producirle un suave hormigueo en la boca del estómago gracias a la caricia, también le hizo sentirse un poco inseguro en cuanto al modo en que él se percibía y lo percibían los demás.

—¿Perdido por qué? —preguntó mientras bloqueaba cualquier movimiento con su propio cuerpo.

—Porque te cargas mucho peso innecesario encima —contestó.

Y tal vez tenía toda la razón. Cloud nunca daba pistas sobre cómo se sentía, a veces a propósito, otras no. Pero Aerith era la primera y la única que curioseaba más allá de ese enorme muro de hormigón que había colocado entre él y el mundo.

—Está bien si eres un poco egoísta a veces —rio con suavidad y, tras soltar su mano, se tumbó en el pequeño hueco—. Te hará falta si quieres dormir tranquilo esta noche.

Aunque difícil era, sabiendo el lugar en el que estaban.

_iii._

Como era común en el desierto, las noches eran frías y los días calurosos. Comenzó a notarse a los primeros instantes del amanecer, cuando los primeros rayos del sol incidieron sobre el aluminio del acorazado y éste empezó a calentarse. Cloud despertó debido al aumento de temperatura que se había concentrado en el habitáculo. Su brazo aún seguía en torno al cuerpo de Aerith y, por respeto a ella, lo mantendría así hasta que despertara. Recordó cómo le convenció para que pasaran la noche uno pegado al otro, cuando Cloud, después de rehuía el contacto a toda costa, no tuvo más remedio que admitir que se había puesto a tiritar. Al final fue algo que necesitaron, pero sobre todo por su responsabilidad de atender a Aerith y a sus necesidades.

De repente, cuando terminó de espabilarse, un disparo se oyó relativamente cerca de ellos. Cloud se apresuró a despertar a Aerith con un par de sacudidas en el hombro y le indicó con un dedo que guardara silencio. Los dos se asomaron con lentitud hacia el exterior y una serie de disparos volvieron a alarmarlos. Refugiaron dentro del acorazado, Cloud se apresuró a cubrir a Aerith con su cuerpo mientras fuera se libraba un violento tiroteo. Seguido de los últimos disparos, unos gritos de dolor se ahogaron y, con ello, el silencio regresó.

—Más muertes... —susurró Aerith, destrozada, con las manos entrelazadas contra el pecho.

Cloud, sin embargo, no podía permitir quedarse por más tiempo.

—Voy a salir —le dijo despacio y Aerith asintió.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Cloud.

Lentamente se separó de Aerith. Salió agazapado de debajo del material y miró en todas las direcciones. No había nadie cerca, pero sería ingenuo pensar que estaban solos. Con la luz del día, Cloud reconoció un inmenso desierto en el horizonte y sólo a sus alrededores se hallaba la influencia humana en el paisaje. Era lo que venía siendo una prisión al aire libre; uno no podía evitar que una pequeña civilización se formara con los restos que arriba ya no necesitaban. Continuó pisando la arena despacio y ocultándose detrás de restos de escombros, y los jadeos de alguien le hicieron girarse hacia la derecha. A varios metros reconoció la gran figura de Barret, cansado y sucio, que se alejaba.

Lo cierto era que no le extrañaba mucho verlo allí. Fue de esperar que a él también lo juzgaran, probablemente con más razón que a ninguno. Aún así, no estaba seguro de su culpabilidad. Barret era nervioso y a veces algo temperamental, pero pensar que había matado a tanta gente inocente... No, no encajaba con la imagen que tenía de él.

Cloud se dejó ver entre los montones de chatarra y lo llamó:

—Barret, ¿tú también...?

Barret se giró hacia él en guardia y, para sorpresa de Cloud, éste mantuvo las hostilidades.

—No des ni un paso más —le advirtió—. Ésto es algo que tengo que afrontar yo solo.

—Pero... —dio un paso al frente y, de inmediato, Barret lo apuntó con su brazo-pistola.

Cloud cerró los ojos cuando las primeras chispas salieron del cañón del arma, y éstas pasaron silbando por su izquierda. A sus espaldas, el cuerpo de un preso armado cayó a plomo sobre la arena.

—¡No me sigas! —insistió Barret y, antes de que Cloud pudiera rebatirle, huyó en sentido contrario.

Lo vio desaparecer entre escombros sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

—¡Cloud! —le llamó Aerith mientras corría hacia él.

Cloud frunció el ceño y ella se detuvo a su lado, con las manos en las rodillas.

—Lo siento —jadeó un poco—. Antes de que me regañes por salir del escondite, entiende que yo también estoy preocupada —miró detenidamente a Cloud—. ¿Estás bien? Oí varios disparos y no pude evitar salir por si te había pasado algo...

—Estoy bien —asintió él, algo más tranquilo—, pero sigue siendo peligroso rondar por aquí.

Caminó hacia donde había caído la última víctima de Barret y le quitó el arma de fuego que portaba en una mano. Era ligera y aún estaba cargada.

—Toma —se la tendió a Aerith—. Toda precaución es poca.

—Yo... no sé usar una pistola —se apresuró a decir ella—. Ni tampoco quiero.

Aerith miró a su alrededor y se decantó por algo más contundente. Entre los restos de basura cercanos, encontró una barra de metal que, aunque era menos ligera que la pistola, parecía manejarse mejor con eso.

—Quédate tú con la pistola —le sugirió ella después de girar la barra entre sus manos—. Me gusta más esto.

Ya armados, ambos pusieron rumbo en la dirección que tomó Barret. La noticia no pareció tranquilizar a Aerith en absoluto cuando Cloud le hizo saber que él se encontraba allí también, pero no estaba en su mejor estado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? —preguntó ella preocupada, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado—. Es como si Barret no fuese él mismo.

—Tenemos que hablar con él —planteó Cloud—. No sé si fue responsable de esas muertes, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.

—Cloud... —le llamó silenciosamente—. ¿Realmente crees que él fue capaz de hacerlo?

Él hizo una pausa.

—La verdad es que no sé qué creer —admitió, algo que pareció decepcionar a Aerith.

Se abrieron paso entre escombros y pequeños claros desérticos. Todo estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo que cabía esperar. El sol cada vez incidía más directo sobre ellos y sus rayos los quemaba paulatinamente. Éso sin sumar la sed y el hambre que comenzaba a torturarles. Por fortuna, el primer asentamiento no estaba muy lejos y, por como pudieron comprobar al acercarse, no acumulaba mucha delincuencia. En su gran mayoría eran hombres armados que deambulaban de un lado a otro. Había puestos comerciales de armas, víveres y drogas, además de algunas chabolas y un par de camiones curiosamente asociados a Gold Saucer. Éso sí, no era una zona libre de peligros. Sus habitantes gritaban, otros abusaban y muchos otros acechaban a los despistados. Cloud y Aerith no dejaron de mantenerse en guardia mientras continuaban su búsqueda.

Su paso por el lado de las chabolas les recordó que debían descansar del calor y conseguir un poco de agua, al menos. No era raro escuchar discusiones o golpes cuando pasaban por alguna de ellas, pero una en particular llamó su atención. Aparentemente estaba vacía y, cuando Cloud dio un paso al interior para comprobarlo, una profunda voz se dirigió a él:

—¿No os dije que me dejaras en paz? —espetó sus palabras.

Pero Cloud no se amedrentó y dejó que Aerith entrara también. Su presencia pareció molestarle aún más.

Barret estaba sentado sobre un colchón viejo y sucio, serio como pocas veces, pero también muy reservado, a pesar de que vivía su duelo con mucha intensidad.

—¿Ni siquiera quieres que hablemos? —sugirió Cloud sin moverse del sitio.

—No quiero involucraros en toda esta mierda... —dijo Barret después de lanzar con rabia un trozo de plástico contra el suelo.

Aerith inclinó la cabeza.

—¿No es ésa una de las frases de Cloud? —satirizó ella—. "Es demasiado peligroso, no puedo dejar que os involucréis..." —imitó la actitud de Cloud y después suspiró con los brazos en jarras.

Y aunque la actitud de Aerith pudo avergonzar a Cloud, no había peor momento para discutir sobre algo que tenía razón.

—Barret —continuó ella—, ya estamos involucrados en esto. Por favor, dinos qué está pasando.

—¿Fuiste tú quien mató a toda esa gente en Battle Square? —preguntó Cloud—. Todas las pruebas apuntan hacia ti.

Barret frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—¡Yo jamás haría algo así! —respondió indignado.

—¿Entonces cómo explicas que el responsable también llevara un brazo-pistola? —inquirió de nuevo de una forma un poco acusadora, algo que hizo que Barret callara por unos instantes.

—Lo cierto es que hay alguien más con una pistola implantada en un brazo —confesó Barret mientras agachaba la cabeza—. Fue durante aquel fatídico día en Corel del Norte. Recuerdo que aquel día yo y Dyne salíamos de ayudar en la construcción del reactor Mako para volver a casa. Nos encontramos a uno de nuestros vecinos en el camino y nos avisó de que las tropas de Shin-Ra estaban atacando el pueblo. Pudimos comprobarlo por la gran nube de humo que se expandía hacia el cielo mientras las llamas brotaban de los bosques. Me sentía tan impotente en ese momento... Decidimos ir al pueblo para ayudar, al menos rescatar a nuestros seres queridos, pero antes de dar el primero paso nos topamos a más soldados. Comenzaron a dispararnos. Dyne me cubrió y recibió un disparo que le hizo caer del puente. Yo conseguí frenar su caída al agarrarle de la mano; le dije que volveríamos a la aldea, que volveríamos por nuestras familias... Pero las siguientes balas alcanzaron nuestras manos y Dyne cayó al vacío.

»Desde entonces no he podido usar mi brazo derecho. Entré en una profunda depresión... Pero un día me deshice de mi brazo artificial y me coloqué esta pistola en su lugar. Necesitaba vengarme de Shin-Ra por haberme quitado todo. Poco después, el doctor que me creó el brazo me contó que hubo otro hombre al que sometió a la misma operación, pero en su brazo izquierdo. Por aquel entonces no le di importancia, pero no he dejado de escuchar el nombre de Dyne desde que pisé este lugar, y entonces no he dejado de pensar en ello...

Cloud se quedó sin palabras. Jamás imaginó que su vida hubiese sido tan trágica. Se sintió culpable por haber dudado de Barret, casi tanto como si hubiese estado presente en aquel suceso. Por otro lado, Aerith trataba de disimular que no le había conmovido la historia y entonces Cloud se obligó a hablar:

—Shin-Ra también engañó a Dyne. ¿Crees que se uniría a nosotros?

—Yo no apostaría por ello —reconoció Barret—. Yo sólo quiero pedirle perdón antes de morir en esta prisión. Es por eso que tengo que hacer esto solo.

Sonaba como si no tuviese ninguna esperanza de salir de allí, ni siquiera de sobrevivir. Éso explicaba por qué ya se había hecho un hueco entre ese pueblucho.

Cloud prensó los labios y terminó de brazos cruzados.

—¿Y esperas que te dejemos hacer lo que te dé la gana? —sacudió la cabeza—. Tendría pesadillas si me enterase de que mueres por algo que podríamos evitar.

—No es el fin, Barret —Aerith se aproximó hasta Barret y se arrodilló a su lado—. ¿No ibas a salvar al planeta con nosotros?

Barret dio un golpe contra el colchón y suspiró.

—Mierda... ¡A estas alturas deberíais saberlo! —exclamó.

—No seguiremos si no es contigo —dijo Cloud.

Debía admitirlo. Conocer el pasado de Barret hizo que reconsiderara su opinión respecto a él. Nunca le cayó muy bien y discrepaba muchas veces en sus métodos u opiniones, sin embargo, hasta ese momento, no fue consciente de que, a pesar de las diferencias, lo consideraba un amigo y que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ayudarlo y protegerlo.

Finalmente Barret dio su brazo a torcer y tomó la decisión de ir acompañado en su cometido. Se convencieron de que saldrían de allí de un modo u otro, así que tomaron un pequeño descanso con agua y comida que previamente había obtenido Barret. Lo primero era averiguar la manera de salir de aquella prisión, puesto que se les había acusado de un crimen que no habían cometido. Su destino fue el camión con el logotipo de Gold Saucer, el cual parecía ofrecer libertad a aquellos presos que demostraran ser dignos de ella.

Entraron con el permiso de un segurata y el interior les sorprendió. Como si se tratara de una oficina administrativa, su representante recién terminaba de atender una llamada y se dirigió a ellos:

—No me sonáis de nada... —dijo con poca educación—. ¿Queréis ir arriba?

—Si con 'arriba' quieres decir Gold Saucer, sí —respondió Barret bastante serio.

—¿Tenéis el permiso? —preguntó con una sonrisa, como si de algún modo ya supiese la respuesta.

—¿Qué permiso...?

El funcionario suspiró y se encendió un cigarro.

—Se nota que sois nuevos... ¿Nadie os ha explicado cómo funcionan las cosas aquí? —se tragó el humo del cigarro y después lo escupió—. Desde el momento en que pisasteis el vertedero de Gold Saucer, os convertisteis en pequeños trozos de mierda inservibles, pero —rodeó el escritorio para ponerse enfrente de ellos— hay una manera de salir de aquí y es ganando el primer puesto en las competiciones de Battle Square. Tarea nada fácil para novatos como vosotros.

Les tiró el humo del tabaco a la cara y Aerith, apartándolo con una mano, terminó tosiendo con desagrado.

—Claro que, si tuvieseis el permiso del jefe de la prisión para inscribiros... Pero dudo mucho que lo consigáis.

Soltó una carcajada que, ni siquiera calló cuando Cloud, con el ceño fruncido, preguntó:

—¿Dónde podemos encontrarle?

—Guau, tenéis agallas... —silbó el funcionario—. Está en el depósito de chatarra, al noreste de aquí. Que no se os olvide dirigiros a él con respeto: el Gran Dyne...

Se carcajeó con suficiencia y regresó a su escritorio. Barret, en cambio, salió del camión a toda velocidad, seguido por Aerith y Cloud, que salieron tras él.

—¡Barret! —le llamó Aerith y él se detuvo con el puño apretado.

Se detuvieron junto a Barret mientras éste pasaba por un momento de rabia interna.

—No sé qué se le pasa por la cabeza... —admitió—. ¿Por qué estaría colaborando en algo así?

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo —dijo Cloud.

Siguieron la dirección que se les indicó, protegidos sólo por las armas que llevaban encima. Más allá de aquella aldea de chabolas, un camino de escombros y restos de basura los condujo hacia el depósito de chatarra. En el tramo, fueron sorprendidos por un par de asaltantes que pocas posibilidades tuvieron con la puntería de Barret. Aún así, algo les decía que no eran simples bandidos que buscaban algo que robar. Conforme más se adentraban en el lugar, más extraño se les hacía la ausencia de delincuentes. Poco después éstos aparecieron asesinados a balazos una vez llegaron a los aposentos del jefe. Un claro entre un montón de chatarra, cadáveres a su alrededor y una especie de silla presidencial se encontraba a los pies de un desfiladero; junto a ésta, Dyne se encontraba de espaldas y con su brazo-pistola apoyado en el respaldo.

Barret caminó hacia él y le indicó a Cloud y a Aerith que permanecieran al margen mientras solucionaba eso solo.

—Dyne... ¿Eres tú el jefe de la prisión?

Dyne alzó la mirada hacia arriba y pensó en voz alta:

—Esa voz... —dijo con frialdad—. Hace tantos años que no la escucho... ¿Cómo la iba a olvidar?

Se dio media vuelta y, tras observarles, comenzó a caminar con dificultad hacia Barret. Cojeaba de la pierna derecha, seguramente debido a aquella caída.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento —confesó Barret—. Sabía que estabas vivo en alguna parte. Escucha, Dyne...

Barret dio un paso hacia él, pero fue detenido por un disparo de advertencia de Dyne. Cloud y Aerith se pusieron en guardia, pero el brazo extendido de Barret seguía insistiendo en que no se acercaran.

—Espera... —Dyne comenzó a mirar a todos lados—. ¿Qué es eso que se oye? ¡Su voz!

—¿De qué... hablas?

—Oigo su voz... la voz de Eleanor suplicándome que no te odie. Es por eso que no he podido darte caza —confesó como si se lamentara de algún modo.

Barret apretó el puño y agachó la mirada.

—Sé que fui un estúpido, pero no espero que me perdones —admitió Barret—. Sólo quiero saber qué haces en un lugar como este y por qué mataste a tantas personas —señaló a los que había a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué quieres matar a gente que ni siquiera está involucrada con lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué...?

La incomprensión de Barret pareció insultar a Dyne. Se aproximó más a él con la ira en sus ojos y lo encaró. Barret permaneció quieto.

—¡¿Y a ti qué cojones te importa?! —le gritó en la cara y comenzó a caminar alrededor de él—. ¡¿Acaso a la gente que he matado le importa el porqué?! ¡¿Acaso la gente de Corel va a entender con sólo escuchar las excusas de Shin-Ra?! —se detuvo a su lado y le gritó de nuevo, pero en el oído—. ¡Me importa una mierda la razón que sea! Todo lo que nos dan es una sarta de mierda que pretenden que nos comamos... —poco a poco se fue alejando de Barret—. Lo único que queda es un mundo vacío y de desesperación.

El silencio se hizo entre todos los presentes, algo que Dyne siguió rellenando con sus delirios:

—Supongo que sigues queriendo saber el porqué... Está bien, te lo diré —dijo con condescendencia y se detuvo enfrente de su pequeño trono—. Quiero destruirlo todo —su brazo izquierdo apuntó a la nada—. A la gente de esta ciudad —disparó una primera bala—. A esta ciudad en sí misma —volvió a disparar—. ¡Y después al mundo entero! —disparó por última vez y se giró hacia Barret—. Ya no me queda nada en este lugar... Corel, Eleanor, Marlene...

—Dyne, Marlene sigue viva... —la voz de Barret sonaba casi quebrada—. Pude volver al pueblo, quería reunirme con Myrna aunque sabía que estaría muerta. Pero entonces encontré a Marlene y... —tragó saliva con dificultad y después sonrió amargamente—. Ahora está en Midgar. Podemos ir a verla juntos.

Dyne poco a poco fue suavizando su expresión.

—¿Sigue viva...? —guardó unos instantes de silencio y, tras pensarlo, apuntó a Barret con su brazo-pistola—. Entonces éso significa que tenemos que luchar.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó al adoptar una posición defensiva.

—¡Eleanor está sola! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —trató de explicárselo con apuro—. ¡Tengo que llevarle a Marlene!

Barret sacudió la cabeza, negándose a luchar contra él.

—Dyne... ¡Estás loco!

—Marlene quiere ver a su madre, ¿verdad?

El primer disparo fue directo hacia el brazo derecho de Barret, el cual dio directo contra el metal. Éste se hizo a un lado y se protegió con el mismo brazo una vez entendió que Dyne iba completamente en serio.

—¡Para de una vez! ¡No quiero pelear contigo!

—¡Barret! —exclamó Cloud, quien estaba preparado para intervenir en el combate.

—¡No te metas en esto! —insistió—. ¡Es mi puto problema!

En ese momento, Barret apuntó a Dyne con su pistola y disparó hacia su brazo izquierdo. Las posibilidades de vencerlo eran altas puesto que le costaba sostenerse sobre sus dos piernas. No tenía más que conseguir que su brazo armado dejase de ser una amenaza para ellos. Por eso, una bala alcanzó de lleno el músculo, lo que provocó que Dyne, adolorido, se desplazara hacia su asiento y se apoyara en él. Intentó levantar el brazo para disparar, pero le fue imposible.

—¡Dyne, basta ya! —le suplicó Barret, quien seguía apuntándole con resignación.

Dyne jadeó y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Aquel día... aquel día no sólo perdí mi brazo —dijo con dificultad—, también perdí algo irremplazable. No sé en qué fallé...

—Yo tampoco... —Barret se atrevió a acercarse a él—. Dime, ¿es que ésta es la única manera de resolverlo?

—Ya te lo dije... Quiero destruirlo todo —tosió con fuerza—. Todo... este deplorable mundo... incluso a mí mismo.

—¡¿Pero qué hay de Marlene?! —dio un paso más hacia él y extendió sus brazos—. ¿Qué va a ser de ella?

Aquello provocó una risa amarga en Dyne, quien miraba directamente a Barret.

—Piensa en ello, Barret... ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ella? ¿Dos, tres meses de vida? Aunque fuese a verla, no me reconocería... —guardó silencio antes de proseguir—. Y hay algo más... Mis manos están demasiado manchadas como para llevar a Marlene conmigo...

Del pecho, Dyne se arrancó su collar de oro y se lo lanzó.

—Dáselo a Marlene, por favor —le pidió mientras daba un paso hacia atrás—. Era un recuerdo de Eleanor...

Barret observó el collar sobre su palma.

—Está bien... —apretó el collar dentro de su puño.

Dyne alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y mantuvo una sonrisa más plácida.

—Ya tiene cinco años, ¿cierto...? —dio otro paso más—. Barret... No la hagas llorar nunca...

Frente a ellos, Dyne se dejó caer de espaldas hacia el borde del desfiladero sin borrar la sonrisa. Barret gritó y corrió para impedirlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Dyne! —volvió a gritar su nombre y se dejó caer de rodillas—. Tú y yo... no somos tan distintos —golpeó el suelo repetidas veces con ira—. Mis manos no están más limpias... Yo tampoco tengo derecho a llevar a Marlene en mis brazos...

Su voz finalmente se rompió y el llanto fue inevitable. Aerith corrió hacia Barret y se arrodilló a su lado. Sus delgados brazos abrazaron la amplia espalda y, sin palabras, trató de calmar su angustia. Cloud sólo se limitó a permanecer en el mismo lugar. Sin querer, sus ojos se humedecieron y, con la cabeza agachada, quiso ocultar tal emoción.

Era desgarrador ver cómo, poco a poco, Shin-Ra seguía llevándose lo más importante en la vida de las personas.

_iv._

No obtuvieron nada, sólo perdieron más posibilidades frente al futuro, pero la mayor pérdida fue para Barret. Los tres regresaron a la aldea con la intención de negociar con el representante de Battle Square. Entraron al camión con peor aspecto que la primera vez, algo que pareció pasar por alto el funcionario.

—¿Queréis algo? —preguntó mientras leía unos documentos en el pico del escritorio.

—Queremos subir —dijo Barret con seriedad.

—A ver... —rio con suficiencia y dejó caer los papeles sobre el escritorio—. Ya os he dicho que necesitáis el permiso del jefe, después ganar la competición del...

—Dyne no nos va a dar ningún permiso —Barret se aproximó a él y le mostró el collar de oro—, pero tenemos esto. ¿Sirve?

El representante parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa y después arqueó una ceja.

—Queremos subir —exigió de nuevo después de guardarse el collar.

—¿Habéis matado a Dyne? —preguntó—. De otro modo no tendríais ese collar, supongo —rio nervioso y después resopló—. Joder, así que está muerto de verdad... Eso calmará un poco el lugar. A Dyne no le importaba nadie...

De pronto, Barret agarró el cuello de su ropa y lo miró con severidad.

—¡¿Y tú qué mierda sabrás?! —bramó.

—¡V-vale! —intentó decir mientras agarraba la muñeca de Barret—. Quiero decir... No, no sé nada... ¡Lo siento!

Le soltó con desprecio y prefirió mantenerse al margen para no acabar partiéndole la cara. Aerith entonces prosiguió con las negociaciones, tras dar un paso al frente.

—¿Nos va a sacar de aquí o no?

El representante se ajustó el cuello de la camisa y suspiró.

—Siento decir que es más complicado de lo que parece... —confesó mientras vigilaba que Barret no se tirara a por él otra vez—. Ya os dije que sólo hay una manera de salir de aquí. Aunque hayáis matado a Dyne, necesito un permiso que confirme que sois dignos de participar en la competición. Y no, no me sirve un collar.

—Serás... —Barret volvió a intentarlo, pero el funcionario corrió rápidamente detrás de su escritorio para resguardarse.

—¡Es cierto! Ni aunque me amenacéis, una norma es una norma. ¡No puedo cambiarla! —se excusó nervioso—. Si lo hiciese, todo el sistema se vendría abajo. Entendedme, por favor...

Aerith caminó hacia el escritorio y apoyó las manos sobre este.

—Señor... —leyó el nombre de la placa que había encima de la mesa— Coates, estamos en este lugar debido a un malentendido. ¡No cometimos ningún crimen! Casi nos aniquilan por el camino, no podemos conseguir ese permiso porque Dyne ha muerto y usted se niega a darnos una segunda vía —endureció su tono de voz—. Exijo que hable con quien sea su superior y que arregle este problema.

—Haré lo que esté en mi mano, pero no prometo nada —alzó sus manos—. ¿Podéis esperar fuera?

No tuvieron más remedio que obedecer y, mientras esperaban, los minutos pasaban lentamente hasta acumularse en horas de silencio y tensión. Llegada la tarde, el funcionario les hizo llamar para entrar de nuevo al camión. Una llamada les esperaba.

—¿Cloud? —miró el representante a los tres y, cuando él dio un paso al frente, le tendió el teléfono—. Es para ti.

Cloud se puso el aparato en la oreja y habló:

—¿Quién? —preguntó con reserva.

—¡Cloud! Al fin podemos contactar contigo —se trataba de Tifa y parecía muy aliviada—. ¿Están Barret y Aerith contigo?

—Sí, están bien —le respondió, aunque no fuese del todo cierto.

—¡Me alegro! —dijo contenta—. No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos. Cuando desaparecisteis, un tal Cait Sith nos buscó y nos contó lo que os pasó —algo que le sorprendió bastante, pues nunca confió en ese gato—. Sólo tuvimos que contactar con Dio para explicarle la situación. No podíamos realizar ninguna búsqueda en la prisión, sólo esperar a que algo así se diera.

—Hemos tenido suerte —admitió—. ¿Saldremos de aquí pronto?

—Sí, de hecho Dio ya ha enviado un furgón a por vosotros —le explicó—. Por cierto, está aquí y quiere hablar contigo.

Cloud arqueó una ceja y al instante tenía al presidente de Gold Saucer al otro lado de la línea.

—Muchacho —Cloud frunció el ceño—, me alegro mucho de que estéis a salvo. Quiero disculparme por mi acusación a vosotros tres. Supongo que las familias de las víctimas se sentirán también aliviadas de que el verdadero responsable haya pagado con la muerte. Como compensación, os entrego el último modelo Buggy todoterreno, para que podáis continuar con vuestro viaje.

—Creo que con eso nos conformamos —dijo Cloud, aunque después de tantas molestias se merecían algo más que eso.

—Me habría gustado deciros todo esto en persona, y mucho antes, pero soy un hombre muy ocupado —se excusó—. Por cierto, conocí hace poco a Sephiroth —Cloud se estremeció y puso toda su atención en lo que tuviese que decir—. Es un hombre muy fuerte... Seguro que debe tener un montón de fans de la misma edad que tú. ¿Por qué no le pides un autógrafo cuando lo veas? —rio entre dientes—. Al parecer se encamina hacia el sur del río próximo, hacia Gongaga. ¡No pierdas tu oportunidad!

Cloud no dijo nada al respecto.

—Gracias por la atención —dijo silencioso.

—No hay de qué —respondió ameno—. Espero volver a verte en una de mis competiciones. ¡Anímate! Seguro que te gustará.

—Me lo pensaré... Y que tengas un buen día.

Cloud colgó la llamada y miró a Aerith y a Barret. Los puso inmediatamente al tanto de la noticia y poco después el furgón llegó para llevarlos de vuelta a Gold Saucer. Allí se reunieron con el resto entre abrazos y suspiros de alivio. Recuperaron sus pertenencias y decidieron tomar rumbo hacia Gongaga.


	16. Familia reunida

_i._

Era el segundo día que llevaban viajando en el todoterreno que Dio les obsequió. Se trataba de un vehículo bastante veloz capaz de conducirse por todo tipo de suelos. Poseía cinco plazas y constaba de una estructura muy fuerte, a pesar de que carecía de armazón de aluminio. Era un inconveniente a la hora de protegerse del sol, pero contaba con una gran ventilación. Dio tuvo además el gran detalle de dejarles una reserva de combustible y algunos víveres para el viaje hacia Gongaga. Zack se ofreció a conducir el vehículo, razón que poco después supieron. Gongaga era la tierra natal de Zack, donde creció y pasó toda su infancia antes de ir a Midgar a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en SOLDADO; sin embargo, el tema no volvió a tocarse, ni siquiera por Aerith, y Cloud sentía curiosidad que temía saciar por si planteaba una molestia para Zack.

Marchaban por la última carretera secundaria después del largo trecho recorrido en la autovía. Frente a ellos comenzaba a crecer un frondoso bosque de vegetación tropical que llamaba mucho la atención por su color verde intenso. No habían visto nada igual desde que salieron de Midgar.

—Me sigue dando pena haber dejado a Cait Sith en Gold Saucer —dijo Aerith desde detrás de los asientos—. Nos ayudó bastante.

—Pues a mí no me da ninguna pena —dijo Barret con lo brazos cruzados—. ¿Para qué mierda quería venir con nosotros? Es que no lo entiendo.

—No lo sé muy bien —respondió ella con el dedo índice sobre el mentón—. Le leyó el futuro a Cloud y le preocupó tanto, que necesitaba acompañarnos para saber lo que era.

Barret negó con la cabeza y Nanaki, quien estaba sobre el pequeño remolque trasero, intervino en la conversación:

—En cualquier caso, ¿era necesario irnos sin avisarle?

—¿Pero tú viste lo pesado que era? —se giró Barret para hablar con él—. ¡No lo entendería!

Tifa se mostró pensativa un momento y se inclinó hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde estaba sentado Cloud:

—Oye, Cloud —le llamó—. No nos hablado de ello. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo de tu futuro?

Él hizo una mueca y se apoyó en el reposabrazos.

—Fue una tontería —insistió Cloud, viéndose distraido con el paisaje—. Ni siquiera tiene sentido hablar de eso.

El trayecto pronto se desvió hacia un camino sin asfaltar, cuyo alrededor se transformaba en una densa selva. Los árboles se alzaban varios metros hacia el cielo y los matorrales sobresalían tanto del sendero que sus hojas y ramas llegaban a golpearles desde sus asientos. El suelo estaba demasiado húmedo y desnivelado, lo que hacía que fuesen más lentos. Y no sólo eso, las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el sol y la cantidad de luz que penetraba más allá de las copas de los árboles disminuyó bastante.

—¿Y dices que vivías en mitad de la selva? —preguntó Barret a Zack mientras éste se peleaba con el acelerador y el freno.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió—. Vivía en una aldea no muy lejos de aquí. Está cerca de un pequeño lago y tierras cultivables; eso de vivir en la selva lo dejamos de hacer hace bastantes siglos. La gente se autoabastece bastante bien sola, incluso antes de que Shin-Ra nos ofreciera la energía Mako.

—Y como no, Shin-Ra siempre protagonizando nuestras vidas —se quejó Barret y preguntó de forma retórica—: ¿En qué lugar no hay un reactor en estos tiempos?

Mientras hablaban, algunos claros se dejaron ver en el camino. Éste los condujo por un tramo pegado a un despeñadero que, desde su izquierda, podía contemplarse un inmenso paisaje selvático en cuyo centro emergía la estructura del reactor Mako, o los restos que quedaban de él. Aquella repentina vista hizo que Zack detuviera el vehículo de golpe en un lado de la carretera.

—Zack, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó Aerith preocupada.

Sin decir ni una palabra, se bajó de él a toda velocidad y se aproximó hasta el acantilado. Los demás hicieron lo mismo para acompañarle, pero Zack no tardó en girarse hacia ellos con apuro.

—Tengo que ver qué ha pasado en el reactor —dijo mientras los dejaba atrás y se acercaba al todoterreno—. Vosotros llegad al pueblo sin mí.

—¡¿Solos?! —preguntó Barret, que había comenzado a seguirlo—. ¡Pero si no conocemos el camino!

—Sólo hay que seguir el camino principal —les señaló la dirección.

Zack sacó del remolque su espada y cargó con ella sin dirigir ni una mirada a los demás. Ellos se miraron entre sí, preocupados, pero Cloud fue el único en avanzar hacia el remolque y sacar la Buster Sword.

—Voy contigo —sentenció su ofrecimiento al cargar con el mandoble a su espalda también.

No tenía ninguna intención de dejarle marchar solo. Cloud temía encontrar a Zack en una situación parecida a la de Barret, en la cual nunca se perdonaría si algo le sucediera. Fue algo un poco extraño, pero desde que supo el pasado de Barret, sintió una especie de responsabilidad hacia sus compañeros y con Zack no sería distinto.

Él aceptó la ayuda de Cloud no muy convencido y Tifa trató de hacerles considerar la opción:

—¿Y qué pasa con Sephiroth? —caminó hasta ellos.

—Estaremos en la aldea pronto —aseguró Zack al ajustarse los guantes—. Quiero asegurarme antes de que no hay nada raro en el reactor.

Sephiroth podría estar deambulando por allí, tal vez por la aldea, pero por alguna razón, Zack había priorizado la situación del reactor. Eso le dio que pensar a Cloud.

—¡Haced lo que os dé la gana! —bramó Barret al alzar un brazo—. Pero ni se os ocurra morir; este sitio parece bastante peligroso.

—Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano —Zack trató de calmar las inquietudes de los demás a medida que tomaba el camino contrario—. Todo os irá bien mientras no molestéis a los animales salvajes.

Sin más demora, el grupo se dividió y, mientras los demás arrancaban el vehículo y seguían la dirección del camino, Cloud y Zack tomaron el otro sentido del acantilado. Los pasos de Zack eran decididos sobre el terreno, uno al que Cloud no estaba habituado, por lo que le siguió un poco desde más atrás. Franquearon su camino, atestado de helechos y raíces de cauchos que a veces les frenaban. Zack, cuando vio que Cloud se quedó un poco atrás, se detuvo junto a un pequeño claro. Una vez le alcanzó, continuaron juntos; esa vez Cloud procuraría no retrasarlo.

—No tenías por qué venir —dijo Zack mientras apartaba una rama de helecho para Cloud.

—Lo sé, pero no quería dejarte ir solo —le respondió al pasar por su lado.

Aquéllo hizo sonreír a Zack de lado.

—¿Preocupado por mí? —hizo la pregunta con un poco de malicia.

Cloud le respondió con un asentimiento y Zack le puso una mano en el hombro mientras caminaban.

—Pensé que querrías asegurarte primero de que tu familia estaba bien —dijo Cloud.

La pregunta hizo callar a Zack, quien optó por acariciarse la nuca.

—Ya... Es verdad —confesó—, pero ha sido ver el reactor destruido, luego pensar en Sephiroth y... No quería que perdiésemos tiempo entre ir y venir.

—Si tú lo dices... —Cloud se encogió de hombros.

Ambos siguieron el mismo trayecto hasta dar con un sinuoso sendero cuyo final llegaba hasta un puente colgante. El terreno se niveló y apresuraron el paso. Cloud, mientras tanto, llevaba minutos haciéndose las mismas preguntas. Zack le despertaba una curiosidad por la cual se sentía muy culpable; presumiblemente su mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo desconocía todo de él.

—¿Cómo fue tu infancia aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar a pesar de que aquéllo le recordaría a Zack que su amistad ya no era la misma—. ¿Te sientes bien al volver a tu tierra natal?

Se detuvieron frente al puente y Zack se giró hacia Cloud con un gesto algo reservado.

—Si te soy sincero, esperaba sentirme más contento —admitió con las manos en las caderas y la mirada gacha.

Cloud se dio cuenta de que no debió haber hecho esa pregunta, no cuando frente a sus ojos tenían un reactor que había sufrido una suerte nefasta. Probablemente el pueblo de Zack y su gente sufrió las consecuencias.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Cloud justo cuando desvió la mirada lejos de él—, no debí preguntarlo en un momento así...

—No te preocupes —apretó un poco los labios—, ya empecé a sentirme así mucho antes de que llegáramos.

Lejos de hacer que Cloud se sintiera un poco mejor, Zack le hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano e iniciaron su rumbo por el puente colgante. No era muy largo, pero sí bastante inestable. Aún así, con paso cauteloso, llegaron al otro lado sin mayor problema. Sobre ellos y la selva, comenzó a formarse un rápido cúmulo de nubes que auguraban una lluvia torrencial, algo muy habitual en un clima tropical como el de Gongaga. Ambos continuaron por el sendero, el cual se bifurcaba en dos direcciones claramente señalizadas y, por el entorno, se sabía que se acercaban a la zona del reactor Mako y a lugares habitados. Marcharon por el que los conduciría al reactor, un sendero ancho y desgastado que bordeaba un pequeño barranco. Conforme caminaban por este, la densidad del bosque disminuía y el lugar en el que se asentaba el reactor era más visible.

De pronto, bajo sus pies, Cloud escuchó el murmullo de una conversación entre dos hombres. Avisó a Zack para que no hiciera ningún ruido y juntos se agacharon junto al borde del barranco para asomarse. Abajo y a unos metros más adelante, dos miembros de los Turcos mantenían una charla que, tanto Cloud como Zack, no pudieron evitar escuchar. Acercándose al extremo del borde y ocultándose detrás de los juncos, prestaron atención:

—Oye, Rude —Reno se dirigió a él mientras masticaba un trozo de regaliz—. ¿A ti quién te gusta?

Rude, que descansaba sentado sobre una piedra, desvió la mirada. Su reacción hizo que Reno escupiera una fibra del regaliz.

—¿Y ahora por qué te pones así? —alzó una ceja con una sonrisilla—. ¡Venga, va! ¿Quién te gusta?

Tardó en responder.

—Tifa... —dijo con la boca pequeña, algo que pareció sorprender mucho a Reno.

—¡No me jodas! —se aproximó a él y le dio un golpecito sobre la cabeza antes de reír—. La verdad es que con tal percal es difícil elegir... —se mostró pensativo—. Pero pobre Elena. Ella... tú...

Rude se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.

—No, creo que a ella le gusta Tseng.

—¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?! —soltó tal carcajada que espantó a unos cuántos pájaros de la zona—. ¡Éso no lo sabía! Vaya... —se calmó y se mostró pensativo otra vez—. Pero a Tseng le gusta la Anciana esa, ¿no? A ver, no quiero entrar a juzgar, pero el jefe le saca como más de diez años...

Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos que Cloud y Zack aprovecharon para tratar de llegar a una conclusión a tan extraña conversación, pero estaba claro que no había nada útil. Ambos se miraron con desconcierto.

—¿Qué clase de conversación es esa? —preguntó Cloud con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pero qué estúpidos son! —se alzó una voz femenina detrás de ellos—. Siempre hablando de quién les gusta y quién no —dijo con un tono de burla junto con una mueca.

La repentina presencia de Elena hizo que Zack y Cloud se pusieran en pie y sacaran sus armas. Inmediatamente, ella rio confiada y dio un salto hacia atrás para mantener las distancias con los dos. Se colocó en posición defensiva frente a los dos.

—No queremos haceros daño —dijo Zack al blandir su espada con firmeza.

—¿En serio crees que me vas a ablandar con eso? —Elena se encogió de hombros y, aprovechando la posición de ambos al borde del barranco, lanzó contra Cloud una potente ráfaga de viento que, aun con su peso, lo arrastró hasta caer por el borde—. ¡Rude! ¡Reno! ¡Os mando un regalito!

Reno respondió con una queja:

—¡¿Ahora?!

La fuerza de la materia de Elena logró que Cloud perdiera todo control sobre su caída, hecho que trató de estabilizar con la espada. La usó para frenarse en el suelo, pero cuando consiguió clavarse en la superficie, no pudo aguantar la inercia de su cuerpo. Soltó el mango de la espada para evitar accidentes y salió disparado contra una serie de matorrales que amortiguaron su caída, lo cual le convirtió en el principal objetivo de Rude y Reno.

—Éste es el soldadito, ¿no? —rio Reno cuando, junto a Rude, lo agarraron de los pies para sacarlo a rastras de los matorrales—. ¡No vayas a subestimarlo!

—Céntrate en el trabajo, Reno —sentenció Rude y ambos hicieron acopio de todas sus fuerzas para arrastrar el cuerpo de Cloud los primeros largos centímetros.

Él, recuperando su consciencia, se aferró a las ramas de los matorrales, lo cual dificultó el trabajo de los Turcos. Éstos comenzaron a tirar más y Cloud a contrarrestar su fuerza mediante sus brazos y piernas, los cuales cuales poco a poco superaban las capacidades de Reno y Rude, y los atraía hacia sí mismo.

—Pero... ¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza este tío? —se quejó Reno.

Y, una vez los calculó a la distancia suficiente, Cloud sacudió las piernas para deshacerse de sus agarres. Ese instante de confusión fue aprovechado para centrarse en Reno, quien recibió una buena patada en la boca. Éste soltó un alarido cuando cayó al suelo. Cloud se incorporó a toda velocidad y rodeó a los dos de tal modo que los Turcos ahora estaban de espaldas a los matorrales. Poco a poco se acercaba a su espada.

—Va a por su espada —dedujo Rude mientras preparaba los puños.

Rude se acercó a la posición del arma mientras Reno se ponía en pie con un gruñido.

—¡Pues no le dejes recuperarla! —gritó al extender su porra y se abalanzó hacia Cloud a toda velocidad.

Esquivó el primer ataque de Reno con sólo hacerse a un lado, lo que provocó que éste se lo tomara aún mucho más personal. Volvió a cargar hacia él con un golpe horizontal al girarse, algo que Cloud consiguió evadir con un salto hacia atrás. Sin embargo, aún sabiendo que estaba ignorando demasiado a Rude, no le sorprendió mucho cuando su cuello fue rodeado con uno de sus brazos y luego levantado entero del suelo. Cloud gruñó y forcejeó sin éxito mientras respiraba con dificultad. Reno sonreía ladino por su victoria.

—Te atrapamos —Reno se acercó a él mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y mantenía la porra extendida hacia Cloud—. Recuerdo haberte visto en el Sector 7... ¡Oh, sí! Qué sexy estabas con ese vestido morado, pero un poco sucio, ¿no?

Reno lanzó un golpe hacia su costado y Cloud se sacudió del dolor. Fue un segundo golpe dirigido hacia su mejilla, con el que Reno disfrutó mucho, pero al tercer golpe, Cloud hizo un esfuerzo al levantar las piernas para sacar ventaja del exceso de confianza de Reno y rodear su cuello con ellas a modo de pinza. La respuesta de Reno fue predecible y comenzó a agitarse.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil!

—¡Reno, estate quieto! —le ordenó Rude.

Entre los movimientos de Reno y la fuerza que aplicaba Cloud para tumbarlo, Rude aumentaba más su fuerza en torno a su cuello, pero también su dificultad para mantenerlo firme. Aquéllo acabó con los tres en el suelo y una oportunidad para zafarse. Cloud tosió cuando sus vías respiratorias volvieron a abrirse y la sangre fluir con normalidad hacia su cerebro, pero no había tiempo que perder. Se soltó del brazo de Rude tras propinarle un fuerte codazo en el estómago y, aún aferrado a la cintura de Reno, se incorporó a horcajadas sobre él para dejarle un puñetazo en el pómulo. Después de ganar unos segundos, salió disparado, casi a rastras y agazapado, hacia la Buster Sword. La blandió y se giró hacia los dos, que aún se quejaban de los golpes. Cloud adoptó una postura de defensa y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el barranco, por el cual vio a Elena bajar a toda prisa y a Zack siguiéndola.

—¡Hora de irse! —gritó ella cuando puso un pie en el nuevo nivel y salió corriendo por el lado de sus compañeros.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Reno con una mano en la boca y después comprobó que estaban rodeados tanto por Zack y Cloud.

—Reno, vámonos —sugirió Rude antes de seguir los pasos de Elena por el sendero.

Reno chasqueó la lengua cuando casi se quedó solo.

—¡Que sepáis que ésto no significa una victoria para vosotros! —dejó claro cuando salió corriendo con el resto de sus compañeros.

Tanto Zack como Cloud dejaron que se fuesen, momento en el que bajaron sus armas y descansaron los hombros. Cloud respiró hondo y se pasó el brazo por la mejilla que sentía húmeda; la sangre se esparció por ésta y también en el antebrazo, algo que le restó importancia.

—¿Qué hacían esos tres aquí? —farfulló Zack, quien al percatarse de las heridas de Cloud, se acercó a paso apresurado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sólo son unos rasguños —respondió mientras se llevaba una mano al costado adolorido.

Zack observó la sangre que le seguía brotando del pómulo y, con el guante, se la limpió sin tocar la herida. Cloud sólo se limitó a apartar la mirada y a cargar con el mandoble a la espalda. Zack tampoco era que viniese hecho un pincel tras su batalla con Elena, pero lo importante era que igual estaba bien.

—Parecía como si nos hubiesen estado esperando —dedujo Cloud con una mueca.

—Es verdad... —Zack se cruzó de brazos—. Pero para éso debieron seguirnos antes.

Cloud alzó la mirada hacia Zack y confirmó mediante su gesto que no estaba nada contento ni relajado con lo que eso significaba.

—De un modo un otro, supieron que vendríamos.

—Me da que tenemos un espía —insinuó Zack pensativo, algo por lo que Cloud suspiró.

—No quiero ni imaginármelo —sacudió la cabeza.

Ni de Kunsel, quien trabajaba directamente para Shin-Ra, ni siquiera de Cait Sith, quien había sido el último contacto que tuvieron. Él los ayudó a salir de la prisión, ¿qué iban a tener en contra de él? Cloud prefirió pensar en una casualidad que Shin-Ra no se demoró ni un momento en aprovechar.

Ante la duda, Zack se comunicó con Tifa mediante el telecomunicador y les avisó de la presencia de los Turcos por la zona. Después continuaron hacia su destino, el reactor Mako, el cual se hallaba al otro lado de los matorrales. Los restos de la estructura se encontraban esparcidos por todos sitios, incluso a cientos de metros, lo que daba entender que fue una explosión bastante grande. Cloud y Zack se detuvieron frente al desolador paisaje, sin tener muy seguro si avanzar.

—Al parecer falló el generador de energía —dijo Cloud con seriedad—. Es lo que suele suceder en casos como estos.

Miró a Zack, quien no dejaba de contemplar el horizonte con un semblante bastante duro. Pudo comprobar que estaba furioso por lo apretados que tenía los puños. Quizás no tuviese intención de decir nada, pues su expresión ya hablaba por sí sola.

—Siempre me sentí el afortunado de nosotros por no haber vivido las negligencias de Shin-Ra —reconoció Zack— y hoy me doy cuenta de que fui un iluso al creer que me libraría.

Cloud agachó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

—Aún no sabes si tu familia ha sobrevivido —se encogió de hombros—. No lo des todo por perdido tan pronto.

Pero Zack no dijo nada al respecto.

De pronto, el sonido de un helicóptero comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar. Alzaron la mirada hacia el cielo nublado y, efectivamente, un helicóptero con el logotipo de Shin-Ra sobrevolaba sus cabezas en dirección al reactor. Cloud desconocía la razón por la que la empresa estaría interesada en un montón de chatarra, pero al parecer Zack no quería esperar a averiguarlo. Detrás de él, salió Cloud hacia el reactor. Los escombros de la antigua estructura habían formado un pequeño laberinto de miseria que bordearon con premura hasta el área donde el helicóptero aterrizó. Frente a ellos dos, los cimientos del reactor no dejaban ver más que los restos inservibles de la maquinaria que una vez lo hizo funcionar. Zack y Cloud subieron a una barricada de chatarra para ver al otro lado del terreno y, agazapados, se ocultaron de los ojos de los nuevos visitantes. Se trataba de Tseng y Scarlet, quienes mantenían una conversación laboral:

—Pero qué asco... —dijo Scarlet mientras pisaba el suelo húmedo como si se tratara de estiércol—. No esperaba encontrarme con este desastre —continuó con desprecio al incidente—. No encontraremos nada entre tanta basura —suspiró y se dirigió a Tseng, quien se mantenía inmóvil—. Y supongo que vosotros tampoco habréis encontrado nada.

—Materia con las características que nos citaste, no —admitió con rectitud—. Sin embargo, no cesaremos la búsqueda.

Scarlet puso una mano en la cadera.

—Que sea cuanto antes —le exigió—. El Presidente Rufus quiere el arma lista ya y como nos demoremos más en encontrar ese tipo de materia gigante...

—Lo entiendo, Scarlet —asintió Tseng—. Cumpliremos con los deseos del presidente tan pronto como sea posible.

Aquel comentario pareció enorgullecerla, aunque su sonrisa despertaba otras intenciones. No era una mujer muy modesta y tampoco discreta.

—Paciencia, Tseng —se dio media vuelta y encaró el helicóptero—. Ahora que el Departamento Armamentístico recibe casi todo el presupuesto del antiguo Departamento de Investigación, el proceso será aún más rápido.

Tseng la imitó y siguió sus pasos hacia el vehículo.

—¿Pero sabes lo que más me preocupa? —se mostró indignada, sin esperar la respuesta de Tseng—. Que aunque construyamos el arma perfecta, ¿crees que ese imbécil de Heidegger sabrá manejarla?

Tseng detuvo sus pasos, silencioso, y Scarlet hizo lo mismo, extrañada por su reacción.

—Oh... ¡Lo siento, Tseng! —se llevó una mano a los labios y fingió culpabilidad—. Había olvidado que Heidegger es tu jefe.

La cruel risa de Scarlet inundó el lugar, algo que Tseng tuvo que tragar.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí —dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el helicóptero—. El olor a basura se me empieza a pegar en la ropa. Ya ni hablar de los mosquitos que hay en este lugar inmundo.

Detrás de ella, continuó Tseng al interior del vehículo aéreo, el cual no demoró en despegar. Cloud y Zack esperaron a que se alejara lo suficiente para salir de su escondite. Se incorporaron y saltaron donde antes estuvieron ellos.

—¿Materia gigante? —preguntó Cloud de manera retórica—. ¿Qué están planeando construir?

—No lo sé, pero sospecho que tiene alguna relación con lo que nos dijo Kunsel —dijo Zack al observar todo su alrededor—. Están tramando algo gordo y no me imagino siquiera lo que pueda ser.

—Sea lo que sea, no dudarán en un usarlo contra nosotros o Sephiroth —dedujo Cloud—. Por ahora somos los únicos que se interponen en sus planes.

Justo en ese instante, Zack captó algo oculto entre un montón de chatarra. Le pidió a Cloud que aguardara un momento y se acercó a la pirámide de restos. Alargó un brazo al interior de un recoveco y sacó una pieza de materia común. Se la mostró a Cloud entre los dedos.

—Al menos hemos sacado algo útil de todo esto —fue positivo al respecto y, cuando se acercó a Cloud, le dio la materia—. Para ti.

Cloud abrió los ojos un poco más de lo habitual y cerró la mano entorno al mineral.

—Gracias, supongo —aunque luego acabarían compartiendo la materia, como de costumbre.

Alrededor de esa en particular, notaba como una fuerza protectora envolvía su mano y se extendía hacia el brazo. No era una energía que había sentido antes, sin embargo resultaría muy útil en momentos de necesidad.

—¿Nos vamos ya a tu pueblo? —preguntó Cloud antes de alzar la mirada hacia él y encontrárselo bastante serio de nuevo.

Zack en cambio siguió sin decir nada, con los manos en las caderas y la cabeza agachada. Para disimular algo, se frotó la nariz y luego hizo una mueca con la boca. Por alguna razón, trataba de atrasar lo inminente.

—Zack... —le llamó silencioso y acabó con un suspiro—. ¿No quieres ir?

Debió haberlo imaginado. Primero fue su insistencia para ir al reactor, buscar a Sephiroth, luego las reservas a la hora de hablar de su pasado y su familia, y ahora una reticencia a presentarse allí. Zack tenía miedo, uno legítimo y que, si estuviese en su lugar, él también sentiría.

—No sé si estoy preparado para saber que mis padres están muertos... —admitió con la voz algo débil y los puños cerrados.

Cloud dejó caer los hombros y ladeó la cabeza.

—Pero los demás nos esperan allí —le recordó la situación en la que se encontraban—. ¿Y si encuentras que siguen con vida?

—¿Tú crees, Cloud? —preguntó con incredulidad y extendió un brazo hacia la colina que había no muy lejos de allí—. Mi pueblo está demasiado cerca como para no haber sufrido daños serios.

Sus palabras, lejos de molestar a Cloud, le hicieron comprender lo afectado que estaba Zack. Por muy optimista que solía ser, a veces no siempre le acompañaba esa parte.

—Nunca lo sabrás si permaneces aquí —le respondió al pasar por su lado—. Yo iré igualmente.

—No es que no quiera ir, es sólo que...

Cloud se puso en marcha y, detrás de él, escuchó a Zack suspirar con fuerza y luego sus pasos caminar a su lado. Se adelantó a Cloud y puso rumbo hacia su pueblo, del cual podían verse los tejados de algunas casas construidas sobre la alta colina.

_ii._

Lo primero que vieron al principio del poblado, fue un pequeño cercado el cual acumulaba algunas tumbas. No pasaban más de las ocho, pero sí era un número bastante alto para las seis familias que vivían en la aldea. Se trataba de una pequeña villa agropecuaria, cuyos vecinos vivían de lo que producían y poco más. Sus casas estaban construidas en ladrillo rojo y carecían de carreteras o calles, sólo espacios entre casa y casa para facilitar el tránsito de ganadería. A Cloud le habría gustado ver el pueblo en un mejor estado, pues actualmente sufría aún las consecuencias de la explosión del reactor.

Zack y Cloud se reunieron con los demás. Los esperaban justo a la entrada de la aldea y, nada más verlos aparecer, los saludaron con los brazos.

—¡Aquí estáis! —exclamó Aerith al dar los primeros pasos hacia ellos—. ¿Ha ido bien?

Mientras los demás se acercaban, Zack y Cloud buscaban las mejores palabras para responder.

—Estaban los de Shin-Ra en el reactor buscando una especie de materia —explicó Cloud al resto—. Además, es posible que alguien nos esté espiando.

El comentario hizo que todos se miraran entre sí, preocupados. Fue agradable no ver miradas de sospecha en ninguno de ellos.

—Éso explicaría vuestro encontronazo con los Turcos —dijo Tifa pensativa.

Cloud asintió y giró la cabeza para ver a Zack. Aún seguía callado, pero especialmente atento al cementerio que tenían a su izquierda. Un hombre mayor aún seguía visitando la tumba de alguien, tal vez su esposa o tal vez un hijo. Cloud no pudo evitar imaginar qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Debido al nuevo silencio surgido entre ellos, Aerith lo rompió con suave gesto hacia Zack:

—¿Cuál es tu casa? —preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

Él salió de sus pensamientos y dio unos pasos más al interior del pueblo. Extendió un brazo y señaló la que había más a la derecha.

—Es esa de allí —dijo muy serio.

—Pues no sé a qué estamos esperando —comentó alegre antes de salir la primera en esa dirección.

Los demás no parecieron entender el comportamiento de Aerith, demasiado desenfadada para la situación que vivía el pueblo, pero sobre todo Zack. En cambio, Cloud lo entendió de otro modo y, sin cuestionar la actitud de ella, la siguió. Sólo había una explicación por la que Aerith no había borrado esa sonrisa desde que llegaron.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de casa y esperaron a que los demás los alcanzaran. Finalmente, cuando sintió la presión de los demás para hacerlo, Zack tocó varias veces a la puerta. La puerta se abrió y se dejó ver una mujer ya en sus entrados cuarenta. Sus ojos observaron a los presentes de uno en uno y luego puso mala cara:

—¿Qué queréis? —se quedó en el umbral mientras sujetaba la puerta.

Todos esperaron a la respuesta de Zack y éste se lanzó a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Una imagen algo cómica, pues tuvo que agacharse bastante para estar a la altura de su madre.

—Mamá, soy yo... —dijo en un hilo de voz mientras escondía el rostro en su hombro.

—¿Zack? —la mujer abrió muchos los ojos y éstos comenzaron a humedecerse con asombro—. ¡Zack! ¿Eres tú? Cielos, ¡pensábamos que habías muerto!

Ambos se tomaron un tiempo para asimilar el encuentro en el que, instantes después, el padre de Zack también se uniría.

—¿Qué es esto? —sonó la voz del hombre al acercarse a la entrada y Zack se despegó de su madre para lanzarse a abrazarlo también.

—Papá, he vuelto... —dijo él con la voz quebrada al tratar de aguantar las lágrimas sin éxito.

Su padre fue incapaz de decir nada más ya que acabó en sollozos y su esposa sonrió con la misma expresión. La felicidad y el alivio envolvió a la familia tras largos años separados. Cloud y los demás no pudieron evitar empaparse con los mismos sentimientos. Zack poco a poco se recuperó de la emoción y, tras esperar a sus padres, señaló al resto.

—Ellos son mis amigos —los presentó con una sonrisa leve—. Venimos de Midgar para una misión muy importante.

—Así que no has venido para quedarte... —dijo el hombre con decepción.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Zack—. Me gustaría quedarme también, pero...

—No hay nada que disculpar —soltó su madre con una sonrisa amarga y después se dirigió al grupo entero—. ¿Por qué no pasáis y nos contáis qué ha pasado? Tengo espacio para todos en el salón.

Ninguno pudo negarse a la invitación. Dieron un paso al interior de la casa, antigua y muy fresca, su decoración era pobre y sólo vivían con lo más básico. Lo que más llamaba la atención, era su olor frío y seco. Todos fueron dispuestos en el salón, en sillas y el sofá, y a gusto se presentaron. Los padres de Zack se llamaban Eylam y Rhene, mucho más bajos que Zack en estatura y algo más tranquilos.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Zack a sus padres mientras éstos entregaban a todos unos pequeños pedazos de carne seca.

—Fue hace tres años —dijo Rhene después de sentarse en su sillón—. Nos despertamos todos en mitad de la madrugada por una luz intensa y después una explosión. La onda llegó al pueblo y los que habían salido a labrar la tierra perecieron en el acto. El resto tuvimos suerte de estar en casa, aunque quedaron muy dañadas.

—Y todo por culpa de Shin-Ra y sus promesas falsas —dijo Barret indignado.

Todos llevaban una dura racha entorno a los actos de la empresa y éstos cada vez eran más numerosos de lo que creyeron.

—Ya llevábamos muchos años con el reactor y funcionaba muy bien —continuó Eylam mientras miraba a Zack un instante—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando lo construyeron, Zack? Él tenía unos once años cuando comenzamos a usar la energía Mako. Nuestra vida se hizo más fácil, pero desde la explosión hemos tenido que volver a nuestras antiguas costumbres. El problema es que la radiación ha hecho que los cultivos y los animales no produzcan tanto como antaño. Ya no llueve tanto y las cosechas son más pobres. Aún así, sobrevivimos bien.

—Ahora nos preguntamos si realmente necesitábamos ese reactor —suspiró Rhene—. Shin-Ra no ha aparecido desde entonces, ni siquiera a quitar ese montón de basura inservible.

Barret gruñó con levedad y aguantó dar un golpe sobre la mesa.

—¿Pero qué te pasó a ti, Zack? De repente nos dejaste de escribir hace cinco años y dejamos de saber de ti —se le dirigió ella—. Sólo nos enviaron una carta en la que nos decían que habías desaparecido en tu última misión. Ya, a estas alturas, te dimos por muerto.

Zack suspiró con fuerza y miró a Cloud un momento, después a Tifa.

—No lo sé... —dijo con poca convicción—. Estoy tratando de averiguarlo.

Eylam y Rhene se miraron con extrañeza.

—El caso es que sigo vivo, ¿no? —de pronto sonrió y sacó pecho—. Estamos tras la pista de Sephiroth. ¿No lo habréis visto por casualidad? Al parecer se dirigía hacia aquí.

—¿Sephiroth? ¿Ese SOLDADO al que tanto querías parecerte? —preguntó Eylam—. Pues no, hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos visitas de extranjeros.

Cloud se decepcionó al escucharlo. Tampoco tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarlo en el reactor, así que las posibilidades de volver a verlo se redujeron bastante.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con ese Sephiroth? —siguió preguntando Eylam.

—En verdad han pasado muchas cosas —se sinceró Zack—. Ya no pertenezco a SOLDADO, ya no vivo en Midgar... No puedo deciros más.

—Pero entonces... —Rhene se mostró preocupada—. ¿Qué va a ser de tu futuro ahora sin trabajo ni hogar? ¿Es que has abandonado a tu novia allí? Espera... —miró a Tifa y a Aerith varias veces hasta que se decantó por la segunda—. ¿Tú eres esa novia castaña de ojos verdes?

Ella miró a Zack, quien se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Mamá... —murmuró él.

—¿No es ella?

Aerith se aclaró la voz y se levantó de su asiento con una disculpa. Desapareció del salón y los presentes se miraron sin comprender muy bien lo que ocurrió. Zack suspiró con fuerza y salió detrás de Aerith con premura, algo que intranquilizó a Cloud. Comenzó a ser consciente de que había algo entre ellos dos que no sabía. No pretendía que algo así debió habérselo contado, pero le molestaba. Era como si aún no hubiese una gran confianza que evitara los secretos. Cloud quería comprender, quería comprender a Aerith y ser su apoyo al igual que ella lo era para él, sin embargo cada vez era más evidente de que había un mundo entero que no compartían. Y tenía envidia de que Zack tuviera tal privilegio.

A riesgo de levantar más interrogantes entre los demás, Cloud se levantó de su sitio también y salió fuera de la casa. Aerith era su prioridad en esos momentos. La buscó con la mirada conforme daba los primeros pasos al exterior y, junto a unos arbustos, muy cerca del mirador de la colina, estaban Aerith y Zack. Por sus gestos, parecían tener una pequeña discusión que acabó finalizada una vez ella le dio la espalda, sin embargo, Zack tomó la última palabra y rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos. Ante esa situación, Cloud eliminó cualquier intención de acercarse y hablar con ella. Después de todo Zack siempre había sido mejor apoyo. ¿Por qué siquiera pensó que Aerith lo necesitaría teniéndolo a él?

Con la cabeza agachada, Cloud regresó a la casa y se reunió con el resto. Luchó por parecer normal. «No tardarán en venir», dijo, pero sólo Zack fue quien regresó poco después. Tifa preguntó por ella, sin embargo Aerith necesitaba estar un momento a solas. Hasta que no llegó el atardecer, ninguno volvió a mencionar su nombre. Fue entonces que Cloud se ofreció a hablar con ella y traerla de vuelta. Cuando salió, le sorprendió ver que seguía en el mismo lugar de antes. Estaba apoyada en una valla de madera y observaba el desolador paisaje dejado por la explosión, iluminado por la anaranjada luz de un ocaso arropado por una densa capa de nubes. Lentamente se aproximó a ella, pero sin sobrepasar el metro de distancia, y la llamó inseguro:

—Aerith...

Ella no se volteó, pero demostró que le había escuchado y que sabía por qué venía.

—Qué cosas —dijo con un tono algo melancólico—. Hasta hace nada no sabía que Zack era de aquí. De hecho, me doy cuenta de que no sé casi nada de él.

Cloud comenzaba a comprender lo que pudo haber sucedido entre ellos, aunque como ella, apenas sabía algo de Zack, excepto por lo que le contaba. Una relación que salió mal y que aún no habían olvidado. ¿Qué otra explicación había tras esos abrazos furtivos y aquel beso en Costa del Sol? Y es que cuanto más pensaba en ello, más dolor sentía en el pecho. Pero lo peor era la vergüenza que le daba ser tan estúpido por pensar en ello.

—¿Cuándo lo conociste? —preguntó en un intento de darle perspectiva a sus propios pensamientos.

—Tenía dieciséis años —le contó con la mirada puesta en el horizonte—. Le encomendaron la misión de buscarme. Supongo que creyó que me engatusaría al impresionarme... Zack siempre fue un poco presumido y no dejaba de pavonearse con su rango. Zack Fair, SOLDADO de 1ª Clase —suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma—. Supongo que de algún modo funcionó, no para atraerme hacia Shin-Ra, pero sí acabó gustándome.

Cloud anuló cualquier gesto que pudiera ser interpretable y, poco a poco se situó al lado de Aerith. Apoyó sus manos sobre la madera y miró con disimulo en su dirección.

—Semanas y semanas hablándome de sus hazañas, de lo exitoso que era con las mujeres y del próspero futuro que le esperaba en Shin-Ra —continuó con un poco de dolor en las palabras—. De pronto comenzó a distanciarse de mí; éso me destrozó. Poco después me enteré por uno de sus amigos que se fue a una misión y, desde aquel entonces, no volví a saber nada de él. Cinco años desaparecido... Pensé que encontró una vida mejor en otro lugar y me desencanté de algún modo. Nunca fuimos pareja, yo tampoco le confesé lo que sentía, sin embargo siempre creí que me miraba de un modo especial.

—¿Entonces lo que dijo su madre no era cierto? —volvió a preguntar, temeroso de que Aerith captara sus inseguridades—. ¿Fue por eso que saliste así?

Aerith guardó silencio por unos segundos y se forzó a sonreír para Cloud.

—Fue porque, después de todo, quise creer que Zack me correspondió en algún punto —admitió con un hilo de voz—. Me dolió pensar que pudimos haber tenido algo, pero estuve equivocada todo el tiempo... —tragó saliva y continuó—. Él me acaba de confesar que yo también le gustaba y que se alejó de mí por orden de Shin-Ra. Dice que no quería hacerme daño y... De algún modo me alegra que lo haya hecho así.

Cloud no dijo nada. Su mirada se perdió en lo más bajo de la colina y sucumbió a los malos pensamientos. A pesar de que agradecía la sinceridad de Aerith, una que jamás había recibido de ella, se sentía profundamente ignorado, una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Quién iba a interesarse en alguien como él habiendo hombres como Zack?

—Oye, Cloud —le llamó con duda, al inclinarse hacia él—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Pero la pregunta lo puso aún más nervioso. No sabía qué responder ni qué inventarse. Sus manos se cerraron en un puño y negó con la cabeza con la pretensión de parecer normal. Aerith inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundida.

—Esa actitud me suena... —se llevó el dedo índice a la altura de la barbilla y preguntó con un tono ameno—: ¿Estás celoso? ¿Es eso?

Cloud de inmediato giró la cabeza al lado contrario al que estaba Aerith y cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de fingir lo contrario. Volvió a negarse esos sentimientos, por orgullo, por no molestarla a ella. Sentía tanta vergüenza en esos momentos... Y por si fuera poco, la risa cantarina de Aerith se escuchó detrás de él, como si se burlara, pero luego recordó que ella no era así. Cloud sintió cómo su brazo era tirado y le hacía girarse hacia ella con suavidad.

—Lo siento, Cloud —se disculpó sin borrar la sonrisa que ni él era capaz de observar—. Sólo estaba bromeando —confesó una vez atrapó las dos manos de Cloud y las presionó con fuerza—, aunque me alegro de que, aún queriendo parecerte a él, en el fondo sigas conservando quién eres.

Las palabras de Aerith sonaron enigmáticas, tanto como lo era Cloud para sí mismo y para todos los demás. ¿Pero quién era en realidad?

_iii._

Tras llegar a la conclusión de que habían perdido la pista de Sephiroth en Gongaga, la noche anterior tomaron la decisión de partir al día siguiente hacia Cañón Cosmo. No había señales de que hubiese pasado por allí y, de haberlo hecho, ya debía estar viajando a su siguiente destino. Nibelheim fue en primer lugar la opción más sensata debido del relato contado por Cloud, sin embargo la tierra natal de Nanaki les pillaba de paso y resultaba ser un destino muy esperado por Aerith. Según les contó Nanaki, Cañón Cosmo se trataba de un destino muy frecuentado por eruditos y personas con una gran conciencia colectiva. No tenía muy buena fama a nivel mundial al ser considerado el nido de la pseudociencia, pero allí deberían encontrar alguna información sobre el planeta y los Cetra y, por consiguiente, Jenova, Sephiroth y la Tierra Prometida.

Todo pareció recuperar la normalidad pasada la noche y al día siguiente, sin llegar a mostrarse el sol desde el lado opuesto, Cloud salió de la tienda de campaña que asentaron cerca de la casa de Zack. Aún estaba un poco oscuro, pero éso no le impedía cumplir con la rutina. Pretendía reunirse con él a la intemperie como ya hicieron costumbre los últimos días. Ambos solían encontrar un momento en la madrugada para entrenar lejos de los demás. Pocas veces usaban la espada y se centraban más en ejercicios de fuerza, resistencia y agilidad.

Después de mirar de un lado a otro, Cloud divisó a Zack en un amplio descampado próximo. Estaba haciendo una serie de sentadillas sin esfuerzo. Pudo contar unas diez mientras se acercaba a su posición, pero estaba seguro de que llevaba muchas más.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Zack entre jadeos y sin detener la secuencia.

Cloud no dijo nada e inició su calentamiento antes de unirse por completo al entrenamiento.

—¿Has dormido bien en casa? —preguntó Cloud mientras estiraba los hombros.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba —contestó y sonrió con levedad—. Y eso que los pies se me salían fuera de la cama.

—¿Echabas de menos el ambiente familiar?

—Ha sido como revivir mi infancia —dijo con esfuerzo después de incorporarse y descansar de las sentadillas—. Mis padres no han cambiado nada. ¡Siguen viéndome como un crío!

—Supongo que nunca dejarán de ver así a los hijos —reflexionó Cloud—. ¿Cuándo abandonaste el pueblo?

—Tenía casi trece años —le contó mientras recuperaba el aliento—. Estaba harto de la vida campestre y quería viajar a la ciudad. Reconozco que Shin-Ra me abrió un mundo nuevo cuando supe de SOLDADO. No pude evitarlo y un día me fui de aquí sin más.

Ahora que se paraba a pensar, sus motivaciones fueron muy parecidas. Sephiroth y lo que representaba para SOLDADO. No había nadie en aquel entonces que no quisiera parecerse a él.

Cloud se mantuvo callado y centrado en su calentamiento, algo que aprovechó Zack para seguir con la charla:

—Por cierto —arrastró las palabras y recargó el peso en una pierna—, ¿te contó algo Aerith?

La pregunta le dejó un poco confuso, pero sobre todo nervioso.

—Sí —admitió con la mirada en el suelo mientras hacía las primeras sentadillas.

Zack suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me puso a parir, ¿a que sí?

Pero Cloud fue rápido a desmentirlo. Detuvo el ejercicio y negó con la cabeza.

—No hizo nada de eso —le reveló—. Más bien estaba aliviada. También un poco triste, pero sobre todo lo primero.

Zack parpadeó un par de veces, confuso.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo también con un evidente alivio en su voz—. Vale, sé que no fui un caballero con ella, pero lo hice por una buena causa.

—Aerith lo entiende así —reiteró para tranquilizarlo—. No tienes que excusarte conmigo.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Zack señalaba que había algo más que estaba pasando por alto y de lo que no se percató hasta que lo dijo.

—Si lo digo más bien por ti, Cloud —alzó un poco los brazos.

—¿Por mí...? —frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—Pensé que la tomarías conmigo por hacer daño a Aerith —se explicó con una especie de disculpa que Cloud seguía sin captar—, pero te agradezco que no seas nada rencoroso.

—Zack, de verdad, no entiendo por qué estaría enfadado —confesó con los hombros encogidos.

Zack entonces inclinó la cabeza con una ceja enarcada.

—Ya sabes, Aerith y tú...

De pronto, al caer en lo que insinuaba con ello, Cloud sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces y enfatizó la negación con sus manos.

—¡No! No es nada de eso —aclaró a pesar de que su expresión podría indicar lo contrario—. Sólo somos...

—¿Amigos? —de sus labios apareció una sonrisa ladina y le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. Vamos, ya me sé ese cuento y no cuela. ¿Qué rollo tienes con Aerith?

Cloud tomó una bocanada de aire y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—De verdad... No somos más que eso —algo que no tenía mucha esperanza de que cambiase en un futuro, pero sólo el hecho de plantearse esa posibilidad le asustaba.

Zack se inclinó hacia Cloud y buscó su mirada, hecho que lo puso aún más nervioso si cabía.

—Pero te gusta ella —sonrió con amplitud—. Éso sí que no te atrevas a negármelo.

—No lo sé... —insistió Cloud, no por orgulloso, sino porque realmente desconocía hasta qué nivel sentía algo hacia ella.

Era confuso, pues sólo sucedía cuando ella estaba presente; en su ausencia era capaz de ignorar sus emociones por completo. Y ya no era sólo hacia ella, sino hacia los demás también. Sin embargo, Zack no parecía aceptar un no por respuesta. Sacó pecho mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre éste y comenzó su charla didáctica:

—Yo te recomiendo que seas tú mismo —dijo, algo por lo que Cloud rio irónicamente en su cabeza—. Si algo aprendí de ella, es que le gusta la sinceridad y la buena intención. Dile cómo te sientes; sé que te lo agradecerá.

Cloud se lo pensó unos segundos y después prensó los labios antes de darse media vuelta para continuar con lo que habían dejado a medias.

—Zack —Cloud tornó su voz en un tono muy serio—, no quiero tomármelo a la ligera. Aerith... Sé que ella tiene otras cosas en la cabeza. No quiero añadirle ninguna preocupación más.

Detrás de él, escuchó el suspiro sin remedio de Zack.

—Quieres esperar a que todo acabe, ¿verdad? —dedujo y se puso al lado de Cloud con los brazos en jarras.

—Sí —le miró de soslayo y se puso en posición de carrera—. Y si me hicieras el favor de entrenar conmigo de una vez...

—¡Eso está hecho! —aceptó y alzó un puño a la altura del pecho.

Ambos sonrieron y dieron comienzo a una carrera amistosa desde el descampado hasta la zona más baja de la colina. Acostumbraban a medir sus capacidades y Zack celebraba cada logro que conseguía Cloud, unos que superaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Pararon cuando el resto se despertó horas más tarde y, una vez prepararon sus enseres para dar inicio su viaje, se despidieron de los padres de Zack. Su próximo destino Cañón Cosmo, un lugar que prometía un importante cambio para su viaje.


	17. Nuevas perspectivas

_i._

Viajaron hacia el noroeste durante dos días. Conforme se acercaban al paisaje desértico de la tierra natal de Nanaki, la autovía se volvía más desgastada debido al clima. No era como el área de Gold Saucer por fortuna, pero los terrenos, a pesar de que no poseer un reactor Mako que administrara energía, se encontraban muy secos. Destacaba por su color rojizo y los altos cañones que formaban el panorama. La autovía no llegaba a adentrarse en éste, por lo que tuvieron que tomar una carretera secundaria. Por fortuna tenían un todoterreno, pues el asfalto era viejo y tenía baches por todo el trayecto. Sin embargo, aquéllo no impidió que sufrieran los continuos botes y algún desafortunado golpe con el armazón del vehículo.

—¿Cuándo va a acabar esto? —se quejó Barret, agarrado a la estructura del vehículo.

—Falta poco —aseguró Nanaki desde su habitual lugar del remolque.

—¿Pero cuánto es poco? —insistió con mala cara.

Poco a poco, el todoterreno comenzó a perder velocidad y todos se quedaron mirando a Cloud con extrañeza, pues era él quien conducía.

—¿Y ahora por qué nos paramos? —preguntó Tifa, quien estaba sentada en el lado del copiloto.

—No sé. Se ha apagado el motor solo —Cloud frunció el ceño y trató de arrancarlo de nuevo.

Éste pareció encenderse, pero, cuando pisó el acelerador, volvió a apagarse sin previo aviso. No hubo manera de volver a hacer que funcionara en condiciones.

—Cloud, a ver si está vacío el depósito... —dijo Barret con un tono condescendiente.

—Está a la mitad —espetó con mala gana.

—Puede ser cualquier cosa —Zack se inclinó desde su asiento y apoyó los brazos en los dos delanteros.

Barret respondió con un resoplido y se bajó del todoterreno para comprobar la avería. Levantó el capó con cuidado y observó los componentes del vehículo.

—Aquí no se ve nada raro —farfulló y bajó el capó—. Cloud, ¿qué has hecho?

—Yo no he hecho nada —se encogió de hombros.

Barret le hizo un gesto a Cloud para que se bajara del asiento del piloto y éste obedeció.

—¿Y ahora cómo vamos a seguir el camino? —preguntó Aerith.

—Pues andando —sugirió Barret mientras ocupaba el lugar del piloto sólo para quitar el freno de mano y poner el coche en punto muerto—. ¡Así que todos abajo y a empujar!

—Será listo el tío... —resopló Zack.

Todos bajaron del todoterreno a regañadientes y, una vez detrás, comenzaron a empujar desde la parte trasera. Nanaki, en cambio, se ofreció a otra tarea.

—Si me lo permitís —dijo después de dar el salto al asfalto—, iré a pata a mi pueblo. Avisaré a un mecánico para que os recoja.

—¡Buena idea! —sonrió Zack y dejó de empujar—. No tenemos que seguir empujando.

—Eh, eh —le señaló Barret con un dedo y el ceño fruncido—. Nadie ha dicho que os paréis. Cuanto más avancemos, antes vendrán a por nosotros.

Zack soltó un bufido y volvió a prestar ayuda a los demás. Nanaki tomó un camino distinto al marcado por la carretera y los demás esperaron a su regreso bajo el sol de mediodía y los comentarios de ánimo de Barret.

Los minutos pasaron largos y calurosos en mitad del cañón. Tifa y Aerith hacían sus últimos esfuerzos mientras Cloud y Zack seguían sorprendiendo con su resistencia. Al final Zack fue el primero en ver el lado bueno a empujar el vehículo sobre todos esos baches; le fue fácil tomarlo como un pequeño entrenamiento y ayudó a los demás a verlo del mismo modo. Por suerte, la grúa empezó a asomar por el horizonte.

Cañón Cosmo se encontraba más cerca de lo que esperaron. Un poblado asentado sobre un desfiladero, ocupaba su espacio en el interior de la roca y fuera de ésta, aprovechando sus formas y adaptándose a la naturaleza del cañón para vivir. Sus hogares y negocios estaban construidos de forma apilada, uno sobre otro, y tapaban la superficie con adornos y sus estructuras. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la cúspide; un observatorio construido sobre una instalación científica antigua resaltaba de los demás componentes del pueblo. Para llegar a Cañón Cosmo, había que ascender una rampa terrosa en forma de espiral hasta el nivel superior, donde la entrada y la aldea propiamente dicha se asentaban. Desde aquella nueva perspectiva, se apreciaba un gran número de entradas en el cañón para acceder a los hogares, también escaleras de mano y numerosos puestos mercantiles alrededor de una especie de plaza vacía, cuyo centro estaba presidido por un gran fuego. Por desgracia, cuando llegaron al acceso, el mecánico les pidió que esperaran fuera mientras eran atendidos por una mujer de mediana edad que, por su vestimenta, parecía trabajar como gerente. Antes de que pudieran siquiera apreciar las vistas y disfrutar de aquel nuevo lugar, les interrumpió:

—Bienvenidos a Cañón Cosmo —saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Es la primera vez que nos visitáis?

Las respuestas fueron obvias y ella prosiguió:

—Dejadme que os hable de este lugar —se aclaró la voz—. Gente de alrededor del mundo se reúne aquí en busca de los estudios que hemos hecho sobre la vida del planeta, pero...

De pronto, Barret se abrió paso entre los demás con sus enormes brazos y habló directo a la gerente.

—¡Ya lo sabemos y queremos entrar! —exclamó ilusionado—. Siempre he querido venir aquí.

La mujer rio nerviosa y le respondió:

—Estamos a tope de capacidad estos días así que siento decir que no puedo dejaros entrar.

—¡¿Qué?! —bramó Barret con decepción—. No puede ser...

Al igual que él, los demás sintieron la noticia como un cubo de agua fría.

—¿Y no podría hacer una excepción? Venimos de muy lejos —le explicó Zack a la gerente—, se nos ha roto nuestro único medio de transporte que, además, lo están reparando aquí.

—Bueno, pues esperad que lo reparen y...

De nuevo fue interrumpida, en esa ocasión por Nanaki, que llevaba un rato tratando de captar la atención de los demás.

—Perdona —se excusó—, ellos son los que me ayudaron a escapar y a traerme de vuelta. Por favor, déjales pasar.

La mujer los miró con asombro y se sonrojó por su error.

—¿Vosotros ayudasteis a nuestro Nanaki? ¡Oh, lo siento mucho! —se disculpó repetidas veces—. En ese caso, pasad como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento. Estáis en vuestra casa.

La gratitud del resto tampoco se hizo esperar ante ella y, acompañados por Nanaki, los condujo hacia la plaza de Cañón Cosmo. Aunque ya lo habían observado desde la entrada, seguía sorprendiendo la disposición de las viviendas y los locales; era muy diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Aerith y Barret eran, sobre todo, los que más sorprendidos estaban.

—Bueno —Nanaki se aclaró la voz y se dirigió a los demás como pocas veces había hecho a lo largo del viaje—, aquí es de donde provengo, mi hogar. Mi tribu eran los protectores de aquellos que apreciaban este hermoso cañón y el planeta en sí. Ahora es un punto de reunión para las personas que quieren averiguar más sobre el pasado. Os recomiendo que exploréis cuanto podáis, pero para empezar —caminó hacia el gran fuego del centro de la plaza y lo observó mientras los demás lo acompañaban—, dejadme que os hable de este fuego. Lo llamamos la Vela del Cosmos y ha estado ardiendo por generaciones. Es la llama que protege este cañón de las inclemencias y los horrores. Los sabios dicen que hace mucho tiempo se apagó y una catástrofe sucedió en el planeta, pero no se sabe mucho sobre ello.

—¿Puede tener relación con aquella historia que le contó Sephiroth a Cloud? —preguntó Aerith—. Aquella que extinguió a los Cetra...

—No lo sé —dijo Nanaki—. ¿Por qué no preguntáis vosotros mismos a los sabios? Ellos sabrán mucho más que yo.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo al respecto, una voz madura y algo estrambótica llamó la atención del resto mediante un amplificador, pero sobre todo la de Nanaki, quien no tardó en darse media vuelta y buscar con la mirada la procedencia de dicha voz. En lo alto de la instalación científica, un anciano los saludaba, o más bien saludaba a Nanaki.

—¡Es... el abuelo! —exclamó éste con entusiasmo.

Nanaki salió disparado al interior del cañón sin decir nada. Zack se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al resto:

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó con los brazos en jarras—. Hay que esperar a que nos arreglen el Buggy.

—Yo y Aerith queremos dar una vuelta y averiguar cosas —dijo Barret, a lo que ella asintió.

—¡Vale! ¿Nos reunimos aquí cuando acabemos de explorar? —sugirió Tifa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Barret sonrió de lado cuando se acercó a Cloud. Le puso la mano en el hombro y le zarandeó un poco.

—Cloud, tú te encargas de buscarnos un sitio para dormir y guardar nuestras cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? —frunció el ceño.

—¡Porque te ha tocado!

A ninguno le importó la opinión de Cloud y todos le rodearon para cargar el equipaje y sus pertenencias encima de él como si de una percha se tratara.

—Cuida bien de nuestras cosas, ¿vale, Cloud? —dijo Aerith con gracia después de darle un toque en la nariz.

Cloud se enfurruñó, lo que causó las risas del resto. Tras las despedidas, se le dio la relativa libertad de deambular por los alrededores. Cloud caminaba con torpeza, por lo que alguien siempre se le acercaba para ayudarle a recoger algo que se le caía al suelo. Preguntando y orientándose en el pueblo, dio con una posada en el interior del cañón en la que, por suerte, aún quedaban habitaciones libres. Pidió para todos y, una vez en las habitaciones, se deshizo del equipaje. Allí se tomó el lujo de descansar, tanto del esfuerzo del día como de los demás; a veces era cansado estar tanto tiempo con ellos.

Cuando se notó más despejado, se dirigió hacia el observatorio. Quería aprovechar que tenía unos momentos solo para explorar y aprender a su ritmo. Interesado por las historias que podía averiguar y la ciencia que había detrás de ellas, pensó que visitar la instalación científica era un buen lugar para empezar. Se había dado cuenta de que allí las personas iban y venían cuando querían, experimentaban y tocaban todo lo que encontraban a su paso, como si de algún modo aquel lugar fuese de todos. Tal vez era hora de tomarse las mismas libertades. Cloud subió por las escaleras internas del cañón y ascendió a un nuevo nivel del mismo. Fuera se veía el sol al ponerse sobre el horizonte. Se percató de que fue desde ahí donde aquel anciano llamó la atención de Nanaki. Cloud miró a su alrededor y, al reconocer una especie de puerta metálica entre otro montón de chapa, se atrevió a abrirla. Se equivocó al pensar que dentro hallaría un laboratorio de investigación. En su lugar, estaba la típica decoración de una casa, desordenada y al mismo tiempo muy acogedora; pero por el tipo de estructura que poseía, también podía catalogarse como un laboratorio científico «casero».

—¡Cloud! —le llamó Nanaki desde el interior.

Cloud volteó a mirar hacia la sala de estar. Nanaki y aquel anciano, vestido con ropas holgadas y gafas oscuras, se encontraban sentados en el suelo, alrededor de una mesita.

—Ven, por favor —le pidió y Cloud se acercó con algo de corte—. Quiero presentarte a mi abuelo, Bugenhagen —quizás no podía sonreír, pero su voz era de pleno orgullo—. Sabe muchas cosas.

Aquel comentario provocó la risa de Bugenhagen.

—Siéntate con nosotros, joven —le hizo una señal a Cloud para que se sentara justo enfrente de ellos—. Nanaki me ha dicho que tus amigos y tú le habéis ayudado a regresar.

Cloud asintió y tomó lugar encima de un cojín.

—Él también nos ha ayudado mucho en otros asuntos —comentó.

—Me alegra oír eso —sonrió con cordialidad—. Nanaki aún es muy joven, ¿sabes? A veces puede ser un poco ingenuo.

—Abuelo, por favor... —se avergonzó—. Tengo cuarenta y ocho años.

Saber su edad hizo que sus ojos se abrieran bastante. Sin embargo, no provocó más que otra risa en Bugenhagen.

—La tribu de Nanaki posee una gran longevidad —le explicó a Cloud—. Sus cuarenta y ocho años equivaldrían a los quince o dieciséis años de los humanos.

—¿Quince o dieciséis? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—Es verdad que es bastante callado y muy misterioso, ¿pero de verdad creíste que era un adulto?

Cloud pensó un momento sobre ello y, aunque Bugenhagen insistiera en la edad de Nanaki, al final no importaba un simple número. De todos modos, por la actitud de Nanaki, parecía no tomárselo demasiado en serio.

—Igualmente quiero ser un adulto a tus ojos, abuelo —se sinceró al ponerse sobre sus cuatro patas—. Quiero demostrarte que soy capaz de protegeros a ti y a la aldea.

Bugenhagen rio entre dientes y meneó la cabeza.

—Aún tienes mucho que aprender —le advirtió con un suspiro—. De intentarlo ahora sólo conseguirías acabar muy mal a la larga —fijó la mirada en Nanaki—. Cualquiera puede levantar un brazo hacia el cielo y amenazar con robar cada estrella de la gran ciudad de Midgar. Te suena, ¿verdad? Cierto que no es el mejor ejemplo, pero mirar siempre hacia arriba te hace perder perspectiva. Y cuando llegue el día en que el planeta muera, entonces entenderás que no sabes realmente nada.

Cuando acabó de hablar, Bugenhagen se puso en pie con algo de dificultad y dio unos pasos hacia el mueble auxiliar de al lado. Sus palabras habían confundido a Cloud, pero también asustado. Se giró en su sitio y preguntó:

—¿Has dicho «cuando el planeta muera»?

—Así es —arrastró las palabras—. Puede ser mañana o dentro de cien años, pero lo cierto es que no queda mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso...?

—Oigo los lamentos del planeta...

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellos y un sonido parecido al de un latido grave y etéreo se dejó oír por toda la habitación. Cloud miró a todos lados en busca de la procedencia de ese ruido.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con interés.

—El sonido de las estrellas del firmamento —le explicó—. Mientras continúe, los planetas nacen y mueren.

De pronto, un gemido fantasmal se unió a ese primer palpitar y causó el estremecimiento de Cloud. Aquel desgarrador lamento le dio que pensar sobre lo que tanto había escuchado de Barret.

—Y eso es un grito procedente de nuestro planeta —dijo Bugenhagen—. ¿Lo oyes? Suena como si dijese: "me duele, estoy sufriendo..." —soltó lo último con una vocecilla dramática.

—¿Cómo es que puedo oírlo aquí? —preguntó con duda.

Bugenhagen sonrió y le enseñó un pequeño mando a distancia que tenía en la mano.

—Es una grabación que hicimos yo y mi equipo hace unos años —le explicó—. Nosotros los humanos no somos capaces de oírlo, pero con la maquinaria adecuada, es posible grabar las frecuencias que emite el planeta e interpretarlas.

Cloud apretó los puños y agachó la mirada. Así que al final todas aquellas charlas de ecología y pseudociencia empezaban a cobrar sentido, uno que hasta hace poco se negaba a ver. Demasiado obcecado con Sephiroth y sus delirios demenciales... Se odiaba por no haberle dado el beneficio de la duda a Avalancha por aquel entonces.

—Abuelo —Nanaki interrumpió después de haber permanecido al margen—, Cloud y el resto han llegado hasta aquí porque quieren salvar al planeta —aunque Cloud no se sentía con derecho de decir algo así, pues hasta hacía unos segundos, su viaje sólo había consistido en dar con Sephiroth—. ¿Por qué no les enseñas ese aparato?

Bugenhagen no pudo evitar reír con resignación, como si estuviese harto de escuchar las mismas ideas ingenuas.

—¿Salvar al planeta? —se controló un poco cuando la risa se le atascó en la garganta—. Bueno, no creo que le haga daño a nadie una lección didáctica.

Tras lo dicho, Bugenhagen se encaminó con su bastón hacia el otro extremo de la casa y Nanaki se dirigió a Cloud:

—Va a preparar el chisme —le dijo—. Vayamos a buscar mientras a los demás. Seguro que les interesará mucho ver esto.

Aunque la noche llegó a Cañón Cosmo, no tomó mucho reunir al grupo entero para ver aquello que les preparó Bugenhagen. De vuelta a la casa-laboratorio, Cloud y los demás fueron conducidos por Nanaki a una planta más arriba, cerca del observatorio propiamente dicho. Entraron a una pequeña sala en la que un proyector central sobre una plataforma emitía diferentes luces de modo aleatorio mientras Bugenhagen ponía todo a punto.

—Acercaos aquí —les instó con un gesto—, sobre la plataforma.

Ellos obedecieron y ocuparon el espacio de la plataforma de un modo uniforme. Bugenhagen accionó un botón del panel de control y la base en la que permanecían de pie comenzó a ascender hacia la cúpula que había sobre sus cabezas. En un principio no era nada fuera de lo común, sin embargo, conforme más se acercaban, las luces del proyector tomaban forma frente a ellos; esferas brillantes configuraron un modelo a escala del sistema solar. Las caras de asombro y los comentarios no tardaron en aparecer cuando dichas formas interactuaban entre ellos, como si realmente estuvieran en mitad del espacio exterior.

—Bonito, ¿verdad? —sonrió Bugenhagen mientras se ajustaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz—. Todo el funcionamiento del espacio está integrado en este sistema holográfico en tres dimensiones.

De pronto, fueron sorprendidos por una serie de cometas que recorrieron sus posiciones, como si ellos se trataran de cuerpos planetarios. Aerith estaba maravillada con lo que veía y Barret intentaba tocar, sin éxito, aquellas proyecciones.

—¡Estoy flipando! —exclamó él.

—Bueno, vayamos al meollo del asunto —se aclaró la garganta y, con el bastón en mano, caminó por la plataforma—. Todos sabemos que algún día moriremos, ¿no? ¿Pero qué pasa cuando morimos?

Pulsó un botón en el proyector y, en el centro de donde se encontraban, se generó un modelo a escala del planeta.

—Nuestro cuerpo se descompone y esas partículas se fusionan con lo demás del planeta. Éso es lo que todo el mundo sabe —explicó—. ¿Pero qué hay de nuestra conciencia, nuestro corazón y nuestra alma? Todo éso también regresa al planeta. Y no sólo nosotros, sino todo lo que hay aquí —el holograma mostró los seres vivos que habitaban el planeta—. De hecho, todos los seres vivos del universo funcionan así. Las almas que regresan al planeta se fusionan entre ellas y vagan por él. Así es... Vagan, convergen y se dividen. Crean una especie de torbellino llamada «corriente vital». O dicho de otro modo, sería como un río de energía formado por almas que deambulan por el planeta —mostró el ejemplo de un modo más visual desde el proyector—. Luego tenemos la «energía espiritual», lo que crea nuevas vidas —alrededor del planeta holográfico, aparecieron unos seres diminutos que representaban a los humanos—. Los niños, antes de nacer, son bendecidos por esta energía. Pasa el tiempo, luego mueren y una vez más regresan al planeta —se mostró aquel ciclo en frente a ellos—. Por supuesto, hay excepciones, pero es así como normalmente funcionan las cosas. Bueno, me he desviado... La cosa es que la «energía espiritual» hace que todo sea posible: los árboles, los pájaros, nosotros... Y ya no sólo los seres vivos, también hace que los planetas sean planetas. ¿Pero qué pasa si esa energía desaparece?

Bugenhagen, con su bastón en alto, atravesó el holograma y, como si reaccionara al movimiento, la imagen proyectada comenzó a desquebrajarse y a plasmar un planeta descompuesto.

—Y éstos son los conceptos básicos de los estudios sobre la vida del planeta.

—Entonces, si la «energía espiritual» desaparece, nuestro planeta muere... —dedujo Cloud mediante la lección.

—Exacto —rio Bugenhagen después de apoyar el bastón en el suelo—. La «energía espiritual» sólo funciona cuando se encuentra entre la naturaleza. Cuando esta energía es extraída por la fuerza y luego procesada, es imposible que pueda cumplir con su propósito.

—Te refieres a la energía Mako, ¿cierto?

—Sí —asintió—. Cada día los reactores Mako absorben esta energía y la disminuyen. La «energía espiritual» es comprimida en los reactores para procesarla en energía Mako. Todo lo que antes fueron seres vivos está siendo usado y desechado, lo que trae la consiguiente destrucción del planeta.

—Cuanto más lo oigo, más coraje me da —dijo Barret furioso.

Ahora que Cloud entendía lo que una vez Barret y Avalancha intentaron decirle, el panorama pintaba mucho más tétrico y desolador de lo que parecía. Almas refinadas en máquinas para uso doméstico... Aquel que lo viese correcto no era más que un monstruo. Se preguntaba si Shin-Ra, creyendo tal historia, sería capaz de frenar todos sus proyectos energéticos y apostar por los renovables. En cuanto a Sephiroth, ¿buscaba el mismo fin de proteger al planeta?

Bugenhagen apagó el proyector y la plataforma lentamente descendió al nivel del suelo.

—Bueno, ya se ha acabado la lección —dijo cansado—. Si queréis saber sobre la historia del planeta y de aquellos que vivieron con él, hablad con los sabios del pueblo. Tienen muchas cosas interesantes que contar.

—Nanaki nos ha contado sobre esos sabios —intervino Aerith—. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlos?

—A esta hora deben estar alrededor de la Vela del Cosmos —pensó en voz alta—. Siempre cuentan esas historias bajo las estrellas y en compañía del fuego.

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a perdérselo, por lo que marcharon hacia la plaza de la aldea para reunirse con los sabios. Como dijo Bugenhagen, se encontraban allí en compañía de algunos niños y otros turistas que, al igual que ellos, estaban interesados en conocer historias antiguas. Ocuparon un espacio libre en el que tuvieron que apegarse entre ellos para cerrar el coro. No obstante, Cloud prefirió estar detrás de ellos, fuera, y atento a la primera historia mientras el enorme fuego central danzaba hacia el cielo y bailaba al ritmo de su crepitar. Flexionó las piernas y dejó los brazos sobre las rodillas, la mirada perdida en la hoguera.

—Nos alegra saber que se unen más a escucharnos —dijo uno de los sabios con contento—. Estábamos hablando de la Tierra Prometida. ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de ella? En la actualidad no hay ningún lugar en el planeta que se llame así, pero éso no quiere decir que no haya existido. Lo podemos expresar de otro modo —carraspeó—: no existe para nosotros, pero sí para los Cetra. La Tierra Prometida era su lugar de descanso. Sus vidas eran un viaje continuo alrededor del mundo. Hacían crecer los árboles y las plantas, producir animales y, por desgracia, lo que ahora se conoce como «energía Mako». Ese viaje continuaba durante toda su vida y, cuando éste llegaba a su fin, viajaban a la Tierra Prometida, su lugar de sepultura.

—Pero sabio Hargo —interrumpió uno de los niños—, ¿qué es eso de la felicidad absoluta de la que tanto se habla?

—Oh, eso... —sonrió y prosiguió—. Yo creo que, para los Cetra, esa felicidad se trataba del momento en que eran capaces de regresar al planeta. Se liberaban de su destino y obtenían la felicidad. Pero es lo que yo creo —insistió—. No sé si es verdad.

—¿Y los Cetra, sabio Bugah? —intervino otro niño curioso—. ¡Cuéntanos más sobre ellos!

—Bueno, bueno... Primero de todo, hay que mencionar al profesor Gast, quien fue el que mayor aporte antropológico nos cedió sobre ellos. Solía venir muchas veces por aquí... —divagó un momento—. Era un colegiado de Shin-Ra que pasó gran parte de su vida estudiando a los Cetra. Era un hombre muy maduro y consciente; jamás imaginé que trabajaría para aquella empresa —volvió a divagar—. Deben haber pasado como treinta años desde que halló el cadáver de una Cetra. ¡Ese día estuvo eufórico! Si mal no recuerdo, la llamó Jenova y comenzó a hacer sus investigaciones... Pero cuando vino por aquí una vez lo vi bastante angustiado —se mostró pensativo—. No dejaba de murmurar que Jenova en verdad no era una Cetra y que había hecho algo terrible. Desde aquel entonces no ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí. Y, bueno... Podría estar horas hablando de los Cetra, pero todo lo que tenemos son leyendas y cuentos populares sin ningún valor científico.

El sabio Bugah realmente no hizo un gran aporte en cuanto a los Ancianos, sin embargo, por él descartaron algo que, desde el principio no cuadraba, y era la relación entre Aerith, Jenova y Sephiroth. Cloud miró a Aerith y no la vio con el mismo entusiasmo con el que vino. Se veía decaída, pero por alguna razón trataba de ocultarlo con la mirada puesta en el fuego. Los demás no se mostraban distintos. Sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, en sus memorias, eran conscientes de sí mismos, algo que Cloud no podía hacer. Sufría una crisis de identidad, lamentaba la ausencia de recuerdos y se rendía ante la incapacidad de conocerse. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan ajeno a su alrededor, por qué actuaba de una manera o decía algo distinto. Seguía sin saber quién era Cloud. Una especie de vacío, un agujero en su interior, parecía absorber sus emociones sin realmente retenerlas, con lo que sólo la reminiscencia de éstas permanecía en forma de recuerdo. Ni siquiera ese sentimiento hacia Aerith parecía querer permanecer con él, sólo la impotencia y la amargura que en sí ya desprendía él mismo. Lo único que sabía era que su deseo de dar con Sephiroth sí era real; al menos era una señal de que su corazón no estaba hueco por dentro.

Permanecieron callados alrededor del fuego, por alguna razón los invitaba a replegarse en sus pensamientos. Poco a poco, los niños y algunos turistas se marchaban ante la ausencia de más historias, lo que les proporcionó privacidad. Con algo más de silencio, Cloud fue capaz de escuchar la conversación que Barret y Zack mantenían justo en frente de él; Tifa no participaba, pero sí que escuchaba también.

—Aquí es donde Avalancha se fundó —dijo Barret—. Les prometí a mis chicos que vendríamos una vez salváramos al planeta para celebrarlo, pero... están muertos —le costó hablar al recordarlo—. Me pregunto si alguna vez me lo perdonarán.

—Oye, claro que sí —Zack le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. Hemos llegado muy lejos y cada vez estamos más cerca de conseguir nuestros propósitos.

—No lo sé, Zack —resopló—. Pero lo que sí sé es que, si hay algo que pueda hacer para salvar al planeta, o a la gente, lo que sea, ¡voy a hacerlo! Me da igual si es por venganza o por justicia. Shin-Ra sabrá lo que hace, pero yo también lo tengo claro.

—Así se habla —sonrió Zack—. Aunque no estén Wedge, Jessie ni Biggs, nos tienes a nosotros. De algún modo, Avalancha sigue en activo.

—Tienes razón... —dijo Barret más tranquilo.

La conversación entre ellos dejó de ser su centro de atención cuando notó la mirada de Tifa posarse en él. Cloud desvió la mirada y disimuló no haberse enterado. Ella entonces se aproximó hasta él y se sentó a su lado con una postura parecida.

—Cloud —le llamó con un tono amable en la voz—, ¿te lo pasas bien? Reconozco que mirar las fogatas me relaja bastante. Te hacen recordar muchas cosas...

Él no supo muy bien qué decir. Sabía a lo que se refería, pero no había nada que recordar en el vacío de su mente.

—Ya sabes, lo que pasó hace cinco años... —Tifa se forzó a hablar del tema, algo que captó la atención de Cloud por completo.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Tifa sonrió nerviosa y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, olvídalo —prensó los labios y desvió la mirada—. Tengo miedo de preguntar.

—No, hazlo —insistió con calma—. ¿Qué es?

—Es sólo que —buscó las palabras adecuadas—, aunque sigues aquí, pareces irte muy lejos... Cloud, ¿de verdad estás... bien?

Cloud sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si aquéllo que trataba de negar emergiera para recordarle que sí había algo mal dentro de él. El silencio se formó entre los dos y Cloud desvió la mirada con reticencia. Seguía sin saber qué responder. Antes era más fácil mentir porque él mismo se creía sus propias convicciones, pero esa convicción iba desapareciendo conforme más consciente se hacía de que algo no iba bien. Lo único que podía hacer era no admitirlo ante ellos.

Su silencio confirmó lo que venía sospechando Tifa, quien suspiró con culpabilidad.

—Lo siento, sé que no debí preguntar nada —se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa—. Será mejor que me vaya a descansar.

Entregadas las llaves de las habitaciones y dicho qué posada era, Tifa fue la primera en abandonar la hoguera. Cloud no quiso sumergirse más en esos pensamientos y volvió a centrar su atención en la solitaria Aerith. Recordó los momentos en los que ella se implicaba para hacerle sentir menos solo. Tuvo que pensarlo un par de veces hasta decidirse y reunir el valor para poder devolverle ese favor. Cloud tomó asiento al lado de ella y la miró de reojo mientras el fuego los iluminaba con un tono naranja intenso. En sus labios captó una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento que no duró más que un instante:

—He aprendido tanto aquí... —dijo ella mientras se abrazaba las piernas—. Antes de que nos reuniéramos en el observatorio, ya había hablado un poco con los sabios. Hay tanto sobre los Cetra y la Tierra Prometida... —su expresión se tornó melancólica a pesar de querer ocultarlo—. Cloud... Estoy sola... Me siento sola ahora...

Cloud se giró un poco más hacia ella, afectado por esa confesión.

—Pero, Aerith, yo... —prensó los labios antes de rectificar un pensamiento doloroso—. Nosotros estamos aquí contigo, ¿no?

—Lo sé, pero... —respondió con la boca oculta detrás de sus brazos—. Soy la única Cetra...

—¿Quieres decir que no podemos hacer nada? —preguntó con desesperanza.

Aerith no respondió y Cloud lo entendió como un sí amargo. Y tenía razón. ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos? ¿Qué iba a hacer él por Aerith? Esa soledad era para siempre; no había nada que hacer y era precisamente por eso que le dolía tanto.

_ii._

Cuando, al día siguiente, supieron que el mecánico ya había acabado de hacer la reparación del todoterreno, fue el momento de marcharse de Cañón Cosmo. Sus habitantes, muy agradecidos por traer de vuelta a Nanaki, se mostraron serviciales con ellos y les regalaron la estancia, la reparación y además víveres para continuar con el viaje. Antes de partir, Nanaki y Bugenhagen quisieron despedirse de ellos en la salida de la aldea.

—Chicos —les llamó Nanaki al detenerse frente a ellos, que terminaban de hacer los últimos preparativos sobre el vehículo—. Quiero agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Sin vosotros, aún seguiría siendo experimento de Hojo.

—No hay nada que agradecer —Zack sacudió una mano y sonrió—. Para eso estamos.

—Nanaki —dijo Bugenhagen—. ¿Por qué no les acompañas y les ayudas en su misión?

—No, abuelo —negó con la cabeza—. Quiero quedarme aquí y proteger Cañón Cosmo. Ése es mi cometido y no pienso volver a fallar.

Bugenhagen asintió con lentitud y Cloud no pudo evitar dar su opinión al respecto:

—Cañón Cosmo necesita más a Nanaki que nosotros a él —dijo—. Alguien tiene que estar aquí mientras nosotros nos encargamos de salvar al planeta.

—Con todos mis respetos —rio entre dientes Bugenhagen—, no creo que haya ninguna posibilidad para el planeta. Aunque detengáis todos los reactores del mundo, sólo hará retrasar lo inevitable; aunque detengáis a Sephiroth, todos recibiremos el mismo destino. Sin embargo —suspiró y se apoyó en su bastón—, gracias a Nanaki, he estado pensando y creo que, si hay algo que podamos hacer para evitar este desastre, no perdemos nada por intentarlo. Yo estoy muy viejo para poder hacer algo, pero si nos necesitáis en algún momento, ya sabéis dónde encontrarnos.

Cloud asintió con una sonrisa suave.

—Gracias por todo.

—¡Cloud! ¡Vamos ya! —le gritó Barret desde el todoterreno.

Cuando se volteó para mirarle, se percató de que todos les esperaban para subir. Cloud se despidió con un brazo de Nanaki y Bugenhagen, y se apresuró a montarse en el vehículo con los demás.

—¡Volved pronto! —exclamó Nanaki mientras agitaba la cola.

—¡Éso haremos! —respondió Aerith con una sonrisa y se despidió también con el brazo.

Poco a poco se alejaron del cañón hasta que Nanaki y Bugenhagen se perdieron en la distancia. Aquella experiencia les enseñó la importancia de su misión, algo que trascendía más allá de la contaminación y el cambio humano que supuso la creación de Shin-Ra. Su vida y la de todo ser vivo dependía ahora de ellos. Tal vez enfocaron mal su cometido desde el principio y no era ir tras Sephiroth o Shin-Ra, sino encontrar la Tierra Prometida y protegerla de ellos.


	18. Un incendio imaginario

_i._

Llegaron a Nibelheim esperando encontrarse con nada, o al menos los restos quemados de un pueblo ya abandonado. Sin embargo, los cimientos de las casas, sus paredes y tejados parecían haber sobrevivido al violento paso de las llamas, hecho imposible para Cloud. Al cruzar la entrada de Nibelheim y detener el todoterreno junto a la posada, ninguno de ellos daba crédito a lo que veían, pero sobre todo era Cloud el más incrédulo. No comprendía cómo era posible que su tierra natal siguiese estando igual, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Podrían pensar que los supervivientes reconstruyeron Nibelheim desde cero, pero el incidente no dio posibilidad alguna a sus habitantes para sobrevivir, ni tampoco para reconstruir el pueblo exactamente como en el pasado. ¿O sí...?

Todos se bajaron del vehículo con las miradas puestas en las viviendas y Barret fue el primero en cuestionar la historia de Cloud.

—¿No dijiste que Sephiroth había quemado tu pueblo?

—Se supone... —dijo Tifa con el rostro descolocado.

Cloud frunció el ceño y dio los primeros pasos lejos de ellos, al frente. Aún no era capaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos; no había ni rastro del incendio. Cloud miró a Tifa; ella debía darle la razón, pero no parecía tampoco convencida. ¿Y si lo que habían vivido no era exactamente así? No, no podía ser...

—¿Qué ha pasado entonces? —preguntó Aerith confusa.

—No lo sé —respondió Cloud una vez se giró hacia el resto—. Está todo exactamente igual.

Zack se acercó a Cloud con las manos en las caderas y le miró preocupado.

—¿Estás seguro de que ocurrió así...?

La pregunta le ofendió, sobre todo viniendo de él.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —cuando se dio cuenta de que alzó demasiado la voz, respiró hondo y rectificó—. Yo... recuerdo cómo el calor de las llamas me abrasaba...

—A ver —interrumpió Barret con su grave voz mientras alzaba el brazo—, hay que averiguar qué está pasando.

—¿Creéis que Sephiroth tenga algo que ver en esto? —preguntó Aerith, quien parecía negarse a dudar de las palabras de Cloud—. Sé que suena disparatado, pero no creo que Cloud ni Tifa estén mintiendo. Debe haber algo que estemos pasando por alto.

Agradeció que Aerith apoyase su historia, aunque ni él parecía estar muy seguro.

—Cloud —le llamó Tifa—, ¿y si comprobamos que nuestras casas siguen también? Puede que encontremos algo.

Cloud asintió a la idea de Tifa.

—Nosotros buscaremos información por nuestra cuenta —dijo Barret mientras se señalaba con Aerith y Zack—. Al acabar, nos reuniremos en la posada, ¿vale?

Podía resultar extraño, pero a Cloud ni a ninguno de los demás le gustaba aquel lugar. Quizás porque era siniestra la idea de una reconstrucción exacta o porque querían negar que todo fue producto de la imaginación de Cloud. Ni siquiera Tifa estaba segura de lo que sucedió allí.

Una vez dejaron al resto ocupar la posada, Tifa y Cloud tomaron rumbo a sus antiguos hogares. Sólo un par de calles más hacia el este divisaron sus casas, una casi pegada a la otra. Tifa se adelantó en el camino y se postró frente a la puerta de la casa de Cloud. Era modesta y pequeña, bastante sobria en comparación a las demás del pueblo. Nada que destacar.

—Sigue exactamente igual... —Tifa pensó en voz alta y se giró a Cloud, que se acercaba con pasos comedidos.

—Esto empieza a ser más raro —dijo él con el gesto endurecido—. Recuerdo que la vi arder...

—Veamos lo que tiene que decirnos la gente al respecto —sugirió Tifa al preparar el puño para tocar.

Sería muy iluso pensar que vería a su madre al otro lado. En ese instante en el que quiso ahondar más en su memoria, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho cuando se dio de lleno con una pared que le impedía ver más allá de ese recuerdo. ¿Y si llegó a salvarla de las llamas? No, no quería alimentar ninguna esperanza estúpida.

Tifa tocó a la puerta de madera y esperaron. Por la puerta entreabierta, se asomó una anciana con delantal que los miró de arriba abajo con un semblante poco amigable.

—Buenos días —saludó Tifa con timidez—. ¿Usted vive aquí?

La señora arqueó una ceja.

—Evidentemente —frunció el ceño y espetó—: ¿Qué queréis?

Cloud dio un paso al frente y se situó al lado de Tifa. Disimuló el hecho de que quería ver el interior de la casa. Necesitaba comprobar si seguía como en sus recuerdos.

—¿Puede contarnos qué ha pasado? —preguntó él para encaminar la conversación.

—¿Aquí? Aquí no ha pasado nada —soltó la anciana—. ¿Ves este lugar con pinta de que pasen cosas?

Tifa y Cloud se miraron de reojo y él insistió:

—Esta fue la casa en la que me crié —hizo una pausa en la que notó cómo la cara de la anciana se tornó bastante incómoda— o al menos creo que lo sigue siendo. Se supone que Nibelheim fue incendiada hace cinco años. Sólo me extraña que siga en pie.

La señora bufó a los dos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar algo así en mi propia casa? ¿Es que estás enfermo? —siseó un par de veces y le miró con desprecio—. Éso jamás ha sucedido. ¡Yo he vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria!

—Por favor, tranquilícese —intervino Tifa cuando Cloud quedó atónito por unos instantes—. No era nuestra intención ofenderla.

—Fuera de aquí —les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fueran y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Cloud agachó la mirada y dio los primeros pasos lejos de su casa. ¿Cómo siquiera era eso posible? ¿Cómo no hubo un incendio? ¿Cómo no iba a ser aquella su casa? ¿Por qué estaba esa anciana en un lugar que, en los pequeños retazos de su memoria, sólo estaban su madre y él? Cada pregunta que se hacía al respecto, más miedo le daba; no quería llegar a ninguna conclusión, pues todas confirmarían una inestabilidad mental que no estaba preparado para admitir.

—Cloud, espera —Tifa le siguió, pero él no se detuvo.

Ella se puso enfrente de él para impedirle el paso y Cloud, al frenar, no pudo evitar suspirar mientras se tocaba la frente.

—Tifa... —la llamó con un poco de miedo—. Tú... tú me crees, ¿verdad? Tu viste el incendio, estabas aquí cuando pasó.

Tifa asintió con lentitud, aunque la poca seguridad de sus ojos no le hacían sentir mejor; necesitaba más que nunca que sus dudas fueran infundadas.

—Yo... —ella agachó la mirada—. Realmente no llegué a verlo todo arder, tampoco recuerdo mucho de aquello, pero sé lo que ocurrió, Cloud. Claro que te creo.

Los dos coincidieron miradas por unos instantes y Cloud sintió algo más de seguridad gracias a las palabras de Tifa. No era mucho, pero era la única que le podía decir que quizás no estaba loco, que esos recuerdos, lo más traumáticos de su vida, eran reales. Debían serlo; ella creía en él, ella lo había vivido todo con él. Y éso le hacía estar más tranquilo y menos solo.

—Vayamos a mi casa —le pidió ella una vez Cloud demostró recuperar su confianza.

Él asintió y ambos avanzaron los pocos pasos que les separaban del antiguo hogar de Tifa. Su casa siempre había sido mucho más grande, pues su padre fue el alcalde del pueblo. Cloud se preguntaba si, cuando eran niños, ella fue tan importante como su padre, si los demás querían ser sus amigos por eso. Ella llamó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Aquéllo les empujó a entrar a escondidas. Tras comprobar que estaba abierta, pasaron al interior. Cloud y Tifa notaron el polvo y el olor a cerrado desde el momento en que pusieron un pie dentro. Estaba algo oscuro, las cortinas echadas y los cristales sucios; era como si hubieran pasado años sin recibir ninguna visita.

—¿Sigue todo como siempre? —preguntó Cloud mientras seguía a Tifa hasta las escaleras.

—Sí, creo que sí... —respondió con poca seguridad—. No sé por qué tengo mis recuerdos de Nibelheim tan borrosos.

Y Cloud temía preguntar más. Resultaba muy conveniente que Tifa tuviese algunos problemas para recordar con lucidez, justo cuando más necesitaba de su claridad. Sin embargo, era comprensible.

Subieron a la segunda planta y Tifa se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Cloud la acompañó a su interior y contempló la decoración. Era la típica habitación que una adolescente tendría: una cama pequeña, colchas de estilo desenfadado, algunos muñecos en la estantería y un escritorio. Pero lo que más resaltaba del cuarto, era el piano de pared en una de las esquinas más oscuras.

Tifa observó desde el centro del cuarto.

—No lo recordaba exactamente así —confesó ella.

Cloud tampoco quiso decir nada al respecto, pues él tampoco era un buen ejemplo de buena memoria. Tifa se aproximó al piano y sonrió con levedad. No pudo evitar levantar la tapa que ocultaba las teclas y pulsó la nota  _mi_.

—¿Recuerdas cuando venías a mi casa a recibir lecciones de piano conmigo? —preguntó una vez se giró hacia él.

—No... —respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Ya le costaba recordar hechos puntuales de su infancia, como para además tener en cuenta todos aquellos con Tifa, a quien tenía apenas presente. ¿Qué fue de sus otros amigos? ¿Por qué era incapaz de traer a la memoria más momentos de Nibelheim?

—Bueno —titubeó Tifa—, también puede que me esté confundiendo con otro niño...

No fue precisamente eso lo que quería escuchar en esos momentos. Cloud desvió la mirada y, de repente, desde fuera del dormitorio, se escuchó una puerta abrirse. De inmediato, los dos salieron del dormitorio y, en el pasillo, interceptaron una sombra trémula que salía de otra de las habitaciones. Cloud lo reconoció, al menos su silueta cubierta por la famosa capa negra que portaba Sephiroth. Se apresuró con pasos largos y, con un brazo a modo de palanca, lo aprisionó desde el cuello contra el umbral de la puerta. Cloud buscó en la mirada del otro ver los intensos ojos de Sephiroth, sus afilados rasgos, pero sólo encontró el rostro descolocado de un desconocido. Culpable de su error, retrocedió y liberó al encapuchado. Éste cayó de rodillas, como si llevara días caminando sin descanso, y su capucha se deslizó hacia atrás. Su cabello era entre moreno y plateado, con una importante deformación en un ojo; en su cuello se podía leer un tatuaje con el número cuatro. No había dejado de articular palabras roncas y mirarle fijamente.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró Cloud mientras contemplaba en shock aquel ser.

—¿Quién es...? ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Tifa sin llegar a acortar distancias con el encapuchado.

—¿Puedes... oírle...? —dijo éste con ahogo, incapaz de ponerse en pie siquiera.

Cloud sintió una punzada a la altura del pecho.

—La voz... de Sephiroth... nos... llama...

—¿Qué está diciendo? —continuó Tifa apurada.

Pero Cloud no esperó ni un segundo más y se llevó a Tifa a rastras de su casa. Fuera era como respirar otro tipo de realidad, aunque para Cloud fuese menos lúcida que la que por un momento vivió dentro. Algo de ese encapuchado le había hecho conectar con una parte y sentir miedo, miedo de sí mismo.

—Sephiroth... —susurró Cloud con la mirada perdida.

Su respiración se agitó sin percatarse y Tifa trató de hacerle recuperar la concentración al dirigirse hacia él:

—¿Crees que está aquí? —preguntó preocupada.

Cloud se quedó callado un momento, casi paralizado, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No... no lo sé —dijo con un fuerte deseo de aislarse por un momento.

Tal vez mintió a Tifa para protegerse a sí mismo. Cloud creyó mentir, pues en verdad tenía la extraña sensación de que Sephiroth no andaba lejos. Nibelheim... ¿Por qué no volvería al lugar que le hizo enloquecer, además en compañía del amigo que traicionó a su raza?

Tifa prensó los labios y miró en la dirección que los llevaría de regreso a la posada.

—Regresemos con los demás, ¿vale? Puede que juntos lleguemos a alguna conclusión.

Cloud no estaba convencido de que ésa fuera la mejor solución. ¿Y si no le creían? Nibelheim no hacía más que poner en duda su historia y Tifa no resultaba de mucha ayuda.

Finalmente llegaron a la posada, un lugar que no los invitaba a hablar mucho al respecto. Cloud notaba en la mirada de los demás una especie de confusión, dudas. No sabía hasta qué punto pensaban que era un mentiroso o un loco. Llevaban varios minutos en una de las habitaciones sin saber muy bien cómo empezar la conversación; sólo Barret a veces dejaba claro cuán raro era ese pueblo, que no quería pasar la noche allí. Al fin Aerith se decidió por preguntar, directa a Cloud:

—¿Habéis visto algo interesante en casa? —preguntó seria.

Cloud agachó la mirada sin tener intención de hablar y escuchó a Tifa suspirar desde su lado.

—Sólo hemos podido entrar en la mía —se ofreció ella a hablar por él—. En casa de Cloud había una anciana que nos negó que hubo un incendio y que ése fuese el hogar de Cloud.

—Qué extraño... —comentó Aerith con preocupación—. Nosotros nos hemos encontrado con algo así también.

Aerith dirigió la mirada a Zack y Barret y éstos asintieron.

—Hemos visto al menos tres encapuchados con tatuajes numerados —dijo Zack de brazos cruzados—. Por un momento los confundimos con Sephiroth, pero se trataban de personas con un extraño parecido a él. No dejaban de murmurar su nombre y algo sobre una «reunión».

—¡Eso es justo lo que hemos visto nosotros en mi casa! —exclamó Tifa con los ojos muy abiertos—. Cloud sospecha que Sephiroth pueda estar aquí.

—¿Creéis que lo que hemos estado siguiendo todo el rato han sido esas cosas y no a Sephiroth? —preguntó Barret con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sabemos —Zack se encogió de hombros—, pero si resulta que Sephiroth está aquí, no sé qué estamos haciendo aquí parados.

Entonces, Cloud salió de su estado de mutismo para dar su opinión.

—Creo que sé dónde encontrarle —dijo silencioso.

_ii._

Tomaron lo necesario para un posible enfrentamiento con Sephiroth. Siguieron la calle hacia la explanada frente a la imperiosa mansión Shin-Ra. Los años habían pasado sobre su fachada, más vieja, más antigua, y sus muros se encontraban cubiertos por enredaderas muertas. Sin embargo, no se diferenciaba de sus recuerdos.

—Qué siniestro... —dijo Barret—. Cuando lo contaste, admito que me lo imaginaba de otro modo.

Cloud fue el primero en dar el paso hacia la verja. Ésta se encontraba ya abierta, por lo que sólo tuvo que empujarla para que, con un penetrante chirrido, se abriera. Entró acompañado del resto, quienes le habían dejado tomar la delantera. Después de todo, era el que más recuerdos tenía de la mansión. Dentro, todos notaron el aire frío y viciado de la mansión. Seguía tan oscuro como lo recordaba; no había cambiado en absoluto. Cloud continuó los siguientes pasos hacia el único lugar que tenía en mente, el sótano. Sin embargo, cuando quiso darse cuenta, los demás se quedaron atrás entre susurros.

—Cloud... —le llamó Aerith—. Zack tiene algo que decirnos.

Él se giró por completo y regresó con ellos. Zack parecía intranquilo por alguna razón y sus manos temblaban aunque tratara de disimularlo.

—Creo que estaría bien que alguien cuidara las espaldas del grupo —sugirió con una mirada nerviosa al resto—. Sephiroth puede deambular por cualquier lugar y sería una lástima que se nos escapara.

—Vale —Cloud asintió—. ¿Quieres quedarte en la entrada?

Zack se apresuró a asentir con energía.

—Déjamelo a mí —alzó un puño.

—Yo le haré compañía —se ofreció Aerith, algo por lo que Cloud no rechistó.

Se dividieron entonces. Cloud, Tifa y Barret se penetraron en la mansión con el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. Alimentado por la paranoia de Cloud y la extraña sensación de que Sephiroth merodeaba la zona subterránea, Barret y Tifa permanecían en guardia a cada paso que daban hacia la habitación de la planta superior. Ésta continuaba como siempre y la puerta corredera se encontraba abierta. La oscuridad era lo único que se veía a través de ella. Cloud no dudó ni un instante más y se encaminó hacia las escaleras de caracol de su interior. Detrás de él, se escuchó el bufido de Barret y luego sus pasos al ascender por los peldaños.

—Ésto no me gusta ni un pelo... —admitió con hastío.

—Tenemos que hacerlo —dijo Tifa.

—Ya, pero pareces pasar por alto lo más importante —continuó Barret—. Según nos has contado Cloud, Sephiroth posee una fuerza sobrehumana, ¿no? A no ser que él también la tenga, cosa que dudo, ¿cómo mierda vamos a combatir con él y además no morir en el intento?

Aquéllo pareció afectar a Tifa, pues no dijo nada durante un momento.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá la manera —dijo más para sí misma—. ¿Acaso quieres que nos demos la vuelta y dejemos escapar esta oportunidad?

—Yo no he dicho eso...

De pronto, Cloud apresuró el paso y se adentró al interior del subterráneo sin ellos.

—¡¿Dónde vas, Cloud?! —exclamó Tifa.

Por detrás de él, los pasos de Barret y Tifa le siguieron, pero él no se planteó esperarles. Una pulsación a la altura de su pecho le hizo sentir algo, una certeza de que se encontraría con Sephiroth, al fin. Recorrió el húmedo pasillo y empujó la puerta que conectaba al laboratorio. Ésta se abrió con un portazo; sus ojos buscaron de lado a lado y sus pies penetraron aún más en la sala. Aquel lugar carecía de interés para Cloud, sólo tenía una cosa en mente, y caminó apresurado hacia la biblioteca. Tal y como había sospechado desde el principio, la eminente presencia de Sephiroth aguardaba al fondo, exactamente como lo recordaba hacía cinco años.

—¡Sephiroth! —lo llamó con dureza.

Sephiroth levantó la cabeza y se volteó hacia Cloud con lentitud.

—¿No te trae recuerdos estar aquí? —dijo con una sonrisa desencajada.

Cloud no tuvo muy claro cómo reaccionar en esos momentos. El recuerdo de Sephiroth le bloqueaba cualquier acción que fuese en su contra. Después de todo, había sido su amigo...

—Sephiroth, para lo que estés haciendo —le pidió—, por favor...

Pero Sephiroth ignoró por completo su petición.

—¿Vas a participar en nuestra «reunión»?

—¿Qué... reunión? —inquirió confuso—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Jenova también estará —repitió, como si no terminara de prestar atención a la conversación que Cloud pretendía entablar—. Veremos algo extraordinario, su transformación en la calamidad que acabará por fin con todo ser viviente de este planeta.

Cloud no comprendía nada. ¿Jenova una calamidad? ¿Entonces los sabios de Cañón Cosmo tenían razón sobre ello?

—Espera, ¿eso significa que Jenova no es una Anciana? —preguntó, pero fue totalmente en vano.

Sephiroth suspiró sin remedio y negó con la cabeza.

—Puede que me haya equivocado contigo... —dijo mientras daba los primeros pasos hacia Cloud—. Iré hacia el norte, pasado el Monte Nibel. Si realmente quieres respuestas, búscame allí.

—No... no lo entiendo —apretó los puños y endureció su expresión—. ¡¿Por qué no me respondes ahora?!

Sephiroth hizo caso omiso a su petición. Se elevó del suelo de piedra y se precipitó hacia Cloud. Él se hizo hacia un lado y empuñó su espada, pero no llegó a blandirla, pues Sephiroth se deslizó en el aire y atravesó la puerta del laboratorio. No hubo intención alguna de atacarle, sino de avisarle de algo. Cloud no podía estar más confundido.

En ese momento, Barret y Tifa pasaron al interior del laboratorio con caras de asombro. Tifa corrió hacia Cloud y Barret permaneció más atrás, con el arma en alto.

—¡Cloud, estás bien! —dijo Tifa con alivio.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —espetó Barret con una mano sobre su brazo-pistola—. ¡De repente vimos una sombra salir volando por el pasillo! ¿Era Sephiroth?

Cloud mantuvo la mirada agachada.

—Va hacia el norte... Quiere que me reúna con él —se llevó una mano sobre el puente de la nariz—. No entiendo qué quiere, pero tengo que ir.

—¿No te dijo exactamente dónde...? —insinuó Tifa con preocupación.

—No —respondió con cansancio—, pero podría ser nuestro única oportunidad de encontrarle y acabar con él antes de que cumpla con sus amenazas.

Barret, en ese momento, comenzó deambular por el laboratorio. Muchos objetos había sobre uno de los escritorios: utensilios de laboratorio, maquinaria de investigación, manipuladores de materia y una gran cantidad de documentos. Al fondo de la sala, varios tanques vacíos, muy parecidos a los que se habían usado para las investigaciones con energía Mako en humanos.

—¿Y este sitio qué es? —preguntó Barret de pronto y se plantó frente al escritorio para curiosear.

—Un laboratorio —dijo Cloud—. Admito que nunca me había interesado por él hasta ahora.

Él y Tifa se acercaron donde estaba Barret y comenzaron a ojear el contenido de los documentos.

—Puede que encontremos algo sobre Nibelheim... —pensó Tifa en voz alta.

Tomó un par de carpetas y comenzó a leer por encima su contenido. Barret suspiró y se hizo a un lado.

—Bueno, pues cuando acabéis, avisad —dijo con hastío.

Cloud se unió a Tifa tras despertar un renovado interés por ese laboratorio. Algo en aquel lugar llamaba su atención y no sabía el qué. Quizás los secretos que escondía Shin-Ra sobre experimentación humana, tal y como lo fue Sephiroth. Entre aquellos textos, Cloud pudo leer algunos informes sobre uno de esos proyectos.

—¿Has encontrado algo interesante? —preguntó Tifa tras desistir con su parte.

—Son experimentos... —Cloud levantó la vista del papel y la miró—. No pone mucho más; faltan algunos informes, pero creo que esos encapuchados que hemos visto, son éso. Puede que Shin-Ra tratara de crear armas humanas, pero no tuvieron éxito.

El rostro de Tifa se endureció.

—Suena tan... macabro.

—Podríamos seguir buscando, pero nos tomaría mucho tiempo averiguar algo entre tantos documentos —dijo Cloud.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Tifa—. Sephiroth nos espera en el norte, ¿verdad?

Los tres salieron del laboratorio con sólo el conocimiento de una dirección a tomar. Aerith y Zack los esperaron a las puertas de la mansión. Se les puso al tanto de lo acontecido y la decisión fue rápida de tomar. No esperarían a que Sephiroth se hiciera con el control de la situación, por lo que, sin más demora, regresaron a la posada a por sus pertenencias y el todoterreno. No había más nada que los retuviese allí.

_iii._

Pasaron todo el resto del día viajando hacia el norte sin tener un rumbo fijo. El mapa no les señalaba más que unos límites montañosos en el continente, lo que hizo sospechar al grupo que Sephiroth se dirigía mucho más hacia el norte, a tierras menos habitadas por el frío. Sólo tenían que encontrar la manera de hacerse con un transporte que los hiciera atravesar el mar. Por ahora hicieron un descanso cerca de un área de servicio cuando llegó la noche. Después de una cena hecha a base de latas de conserva, ninguno esperó a dormir en sus respectivos cobijos.

Aquel día no fue excesivamente cansado, pero sí fue uno de los más inexplicables hasta el momento. Sobre todo Cloud había perdido gran parte de una seguridad que se había estado sosteniendo en barro. Sus recuerdos, los únicos que tenía, comenzaron a difuminarse como el agua al condensarse en un cristal. ¿Por qué de repente dudaba de sí mismo? Podría haber mil y una explicaciones a lo que había ocurrido en Nibelheim realmente, pero Cloud no encontraba ninguna con más sentido que la de un lapsus de memoria. Puede que no hubiese incendio, puede que aquélla no fuera su casa... Lo único que no conseguía encajar en todo ello era Tifa y sus recuerdos. ¿Podía achacarlo todo a su amnesia?

Llevaba al menos como una hora sin pegar ojo debajo de su manta. Aunque no había más que silencio y oscuridad entorno a él, la voz de sus pensamientos no le dejaba dormir. Se hizo un ovillo en su espacio y luchó por mantener sus demonios a raya. Cuando creyó que su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y sus párpados a pesar más, escuchó al lado suyo el movimiento de Zack. Aunque tratara de ser lo más silencioso posible, Cloud oía los cordones de sus botas ser atados, luego buscó en la mochila algo y salió de la tienda de campaña. Extrañado, Cloud salió de su lecho y se asomó por la abertura de la lona. Vio a Zack bajo la tenue luz lunar, quien manipulaba un objeto en sus manos y, por sus gestos, se trataba del comunicador. Cloud dedujo que haría una llamada a Kunsel, ¿pero por qué ahora, sin él? Pensó que no debía escuchar esa conversación, pero lo hizo.

—Kunsel —le llamó en mitad del silencio nocturno; Cloud fue capaz de oírlo—, ¿te pillo en mal momento?

Sólo podía escuchar la voz de Zack; la de Kunsel no era más que un ruido desde el altavoz.

—Bien —respondió Zack con un tono bastante serio—. Hoy hemos pasado por Nibelheim y ha sido de locos. ¿Puedes mirar información sobre el pueblo?

Hubo una pausa que fue interrumpida por la sorpresa de Zack.

—¿Que no pasó nada? —para no haber estado allí, parecía muy incrédulo al respecto—. A ver, Tifa y yo estamos convencidos de que hubo un maldito incendio.

Zack acabó suspirando con pesadez y volvió a la conversación.

—Por favor, hazme el favor de averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre Cloud —le pidió preocupado—. Su última misión, su expediente militar, lo que sea... Hay algo que empieza a preocuparme mucho sobre él —hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor—. No, no puedo. Le prometí a Tifa que no le diría nada hasta averiguar más. Y Cloud... No sé, está algo afectado con todo esto y no quiero confundirlo más. Te lo pido de verdad, sáltate las claves de seguridad si hace falta. ¡Necesito saber qué fue lo que nos pasó!

Todos estaban preocupados por él, realmente pensaban que había algo mal... Cloud quería preguntar sobre ello, pero temía mucho sus respuestas.

Pocas palabras compartieron después de ello. Cloud, cuando vio a Zack con la intención de regresar a la tienda, se apresuró a ocupar su lugar debajo de la manta y fingió dormir. No supo muy bien si Zack lo consiguió con todo lo que habían vivido en Nibelheim, pero Cloud no pudo dormir en toda la noche.


	19. Tiny Bronco

_i._

Tras el segundo día de viaje sin mantener un rumbo exacto, la mejor idea fue hacer un pequeño descanso en uno de los pueblos más exóticos del norte del continente. Gracias a algunos mapas y la información facilitada por los trabajadores de algunas áreas de servicio, supieron de la existencia y la localización exacta de Ciudad Cohete. Hasta hacía unos pocos años, no se trataba más que de una explanada en la que Shin-Ra realizó su primer intento de viajar al espacio. Éste falló y se abandonó el proyecto; sin embargo, viajeros y turistas, atraídos por la historia y el cohete abandonado, comenzaron a instalarse por los alrededores. Según escucharon por el área, Cid Highwind, el afamado piloto aeronáutico, comenzó a vivir allí tras el fracaso de la misión. Sería desaprovechar una gran oportunidad si no se presentaban en el pueblo y hablaban con él. Podrían conseguir un pase hacia el norte en avión o algún tipo de ayuda menos directa.

Cuando pisaron las tierras del pequeño pueblo, ninguno evitó mirar el inmenso cohete erigido hacia el cielo. El paso de los años había conseguido que el material se desgastara un poco, pero si se decidiera reanudar el proyecto, con toda probabilidad, seguiría cumpliendo su función. Dejaron el todoterreno en una zona que no molestara y cargaron con todas sus pertenencias. Al ser una villa pequeña, los pueblerinos supieron decirles cuál era la casa de Cid. No fue difícil diferenciarla de las demás, pues su patio trasero albergaba un enorme hangar abierto, por cuya puerta asomaba el morro de un avión no muy grande. Fue Aerith la primera en salir corriendo hacia el patio de la casa y rodear el vallado para poder ver mejor la nave.

—¿Habéis visto? —dijo ella entusiasmada—. ¡Es genial!

El resto llegó para acompañarla en la contemplación. Cloud, desde su ángulo, reconoció el logotipo de Shin-Ra en uno de sus costados.

—¿Cid sigue trabajando para Shin-Ra? —preguntó él—. No sé si será buena idea que le pidamos ayuda.

—Por fin te oigo decir algo inteligente —dijo Barret, quien felicitaba, a su manera, la observación de Cloud—. Yo digo que entremos ahora y robemos ese avión antes de que sepa que estamos aquí.

—¿Y si no supiese quiénes somos? —Tifa contrapuso la idea de Barret—. No perdemos nada por pedirlo prestado o... lo que sea que nos pueda facilitar.

—Vale, pero hay que pensarlo rápido —instó Zack con los brazos cruzados.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran siquiera hablar de ello, una mujer de mediana edad y de complexión gruesa se aproximó hacia ellos con un poco de nerviosismo. Tenía el pelo castaño y recogido con una coleta, gafas redondas y ropa mal conjuntada. Se ajustó las gafas en el puente de la nariz antes de dirigirse a ellos.

—Eh... ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

—No, sólo estábamos... —quiso responder Cloud, pero de pronto, salió Barret a interrumpirle.

—¿Podemos viajar en ese avión? —se lo señaló.

La mujer se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Sois el equipo de Shin-Ra que viene por la reanudación del programa espacial? —preguntó.

Todos se miraron unos momentos al entender lo que éso significaba.

—No, somos unos simples viajeros —dijo Tifa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh, entonces disculpadme. Me he confundido —se disculpó la mujer—. Se supone que el Presidente Rufus nos haría una visita hoy.

La cosa comenzaba a pintar aún peor. Ninguno de ellos quiso dar indicios de estar preocupados, ni siquiera interesados.

—¿Entonces no podemos pedir prestado el avión? —preguntó Zack.

—No lo sé con certeza —volvió a ajustarse las gafas—, pero podéis preguntarle al Capitán Cid por ello. Después de todo, el Tiny Bronco es suyo.

—¿Y dónde podemos encontrarle? —preguntó Aerith.

—Está ahora arreglando un par de cosas en el cohete —les informó—. Ha estado de madrugada muy inquieto.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a hablar con él, ¿no? —se dirigió Barret al resto y asintieron con disimulo—. Gracias por la ayuda, eh... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shera —se presentó con una sonrisa tímida.

—Pues eso, gracias, Shera —repitió Barret.

Shera mantuvo la sonrisa mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—¿Y vosotros cómo os llamáis?

Se mostraron un poco nerviosos y Barret continuó:

—Yo me llamo Barret y éstos son Tifa, Aerith, Zack y Cloud —uno a uno comenzó a presentarles sin entrar en muchos detalles, más que nada para no levantar sospechas.

—Oh, pues...

—Sí, sí, encantados todos —dijo de manera atropellada y, con un brazo, señaló al resto para que lo siguieran—. Bueno, nos vamos a hablar con ese Cid.

Se despidieron rápidamente de la mujer para evitar alargar la conversación y se apresuraron hacia el andamio que sustentaba el cohete espacial, no muy lejos de allí. Cloud, al igual que a los demás, le ponía nervioso que Rufus llegara al pueblo en cualquier momento. No tendrían la misma suerte si eran descubiertos y, las posibilidades aumentarían cuanto más tiempo permanecieran en el pueblo.

Atentos y en grupo, se presentaron frente a la semioxidada estructura del cohete. La maleza había comenzado a extenderse alrededor y a ser hogar de aves, cuyos nidos se veían aposentados entre los barrotes del andamio. Miraron hasta donde les alcanzó la vista: arriba, a sus lados, el camino... pero no había rastro alguno de Cid. Debía encontrarse dentro de la nave.

—Hay unas escaleras de mano allí —señaló Zack con un dedo.

—No vamos a ir todos, ¿verdad? —propuso Barret con una ceja enarcada—. Que vaya uno a hablar con Cid será lo más rápido.

Aunque se hacían los disimulados, algunas miradas furtivas hacían sospechar a Cloud sobre quién tendría que hacerlo... otra vez.

—¡Cloud! —sonrió Barret cuando puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Creo que ésto se te da mejor.

¿De qué le sorprendía? Últimamente había pasado a ser el comodín de todas las tareas más peligrosas, ¿por qué no ahora también de las más sencillas? Cloud respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros sin remedio. No dijo más nada y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que ascendían al puesto de control del cohete. Al final sí resultaba que era un hombre para todo, tal como Aerith no cansaba de repetir. De algún modo le enorgullecía poder demostrarlo de vez en cuando, sin embargo... Miró al grupo, en concreto a Aerith, que le dedicó una sonrisa, y se preguntó si había cambiado algo desde Cañón Cosmo. No había hablado mucho con ella al temer perturbarla, al igual que ella tampoco se acercó mucho a él desde entonces. De todas maneras, la extraña estancia en Nibelheim había hecho de Cloud un poco más taciturno.

—¿Pero qué haces ahí pasmado? ¡Sube ya! —exclamó Barret.

Cloud, saliendo de su mente, apretó los labios y comenzó a ascender con mala gana barrote a barrote. Una vez en lo más alto, la plataforma de metal lo condujo hacia una puerta abierta al interior de la nave. El trayecto fue bastante estrecho, por lo que, de haber subido todos con él, habría sido toda una odisea organizarse. Pasado al interior, Cloud olió el asfixiante humo de tabaco concentrado y observó un pequeño pasillo iluminado por una luz en el techo, tuberías horizontales que administraban el sistema de aire y energía del cohete. Al fondo, un hombre más o menos en su cuarentena, pelo rubio algo canoso, que vestía pantalones militares y una cazadora azul. En una de sus manos enguantadas, traía un cigarro a medio acabar. Estaba pasando un paño por los tubos que tenía más al alcance y éste, cuando se dio media vuelta, se percató de la silenciosa presencia de Cloud.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le espetó con desprecio y siguió sacudiendo el paño en los recovecos del metal.

Cloud se rascó la nuca. Cierto que no tenía excusa para estar allí, lo que entendió ese comportamiento desdeñoso.

—¿Eres Cid? —preguntó.

— _Capitán_  Cid —rectificó a Cloud y le dio una calada al cigarro—, háblame con más respeto, coño.

Cid soltó el humo por la boca y Cloud se tapó la nariz con los nudillos.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a decir qué quieres?

Siendo que a Cloud le costaba un poco entablar conversaciones, sus maneras no es que le invitaran mucho a pedirle exactamente lo que necesitaba. De hecho, sería demasiado ingenuo creer que aceptaría la petición.

—Yo y mis compañeros hemos visto el avión que tienes en tu hangar —fue directo al grano—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nos lo prestes para continuar con nuestro viaje?

La propuesta de Cloud le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, algo que no tardó en convertir en una colérica incomprensión:

—¡¿Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza?! —le soltó la palabras con tanta brusquedad que acabó escupiéndole literalmente en la cara—. Para empezar, ten un poco más de respeto. Ese avión se llama Tiny Bronco, es mi posesión más preciada y ¡no te lo prestaría ni aunque el mundo dependiera de ello!

Y él que pensaba usar aquello último como último recurso... Cloud hizo una mueca y no disimuló al pasarse el antebrazo por la mejilla para limpiarse.

—La juventud de hoy en día me toca los cojones... —farfulló mientras volvía a su tarea—. Si no tienes nada mejor que decirme, será mejor que te vayas. Me estás estorbando.

Cloud no se molestó en despedirse de él y salió de la cabina con una sensación de hastío, contagiada por el mal genio de Cid. Se preguntó qué le pasó para estar tan malhumorado. Regresó a tierra firme junto a los demás, quienes esperaban ansiosos su respuesta. Una lástima que fueran malas noticias.

—Ha dicho que no —se encogió de hombros— y sin posibilidad de negociar.

—Ya iba a ser mucho pedir —suspiró Tifa.

—Pues ya está, sólo nos queda meternos en el hangar y robarlo —ideó Barret sobre la marcha.

—¿Y si volvemos a hablar con esa tal Shera mejor? —propuso Aerith mientras los miraba con súplica—. Creo que lo de robar deberíamos tomarlo como último recurso.

Aunque la idea de Aerith era mucho más lenta de ejecutar y menos segura, era la única manera de no llamar la atención de Shin-Ra cuando llegaran. Y lo mejor que podían hacer era dirigirse de nuevo a la casa de Cid. Ninguno puso en duda que Shera se trataba de su esposa, por lo que apelarían a la amabilidad que ella les mostró con anterioridad para convencerla. Si no era Cid quien les prestase el avión, entonces Shera se convertía en su única opción antes de recurrir a robar.

De nuevo en casa de Cid, se presentaron frente a la puerta, y no como meros observantes. Llamaron a la puerta y Shera fue quien les abrió. Su rostro no expresaba nada en esos momentos y sólo los miraba con duda.

—¿Habéis hablado con él ya? —preguntó al ajustarse las gafas, nerviosa.

—Sí, pero no quiere ayudarnos —respondió Barret con mala gana.

—¿De verdad no puede hacer un esfuerzo por nosotros? —suplicó Aerith con las manos juntas.

Shera suspiró y les dejó pasar al interior de la casa. Una vez dentro, los condujo hacia la sala de estar, que pegaba justo con la cocina. Era una casa vieja, de estilo muy parecido a lo que Cloud estaba habituado a ver en Nibelheim, sólo que era un lugar más luminoso, menos... reservado. Los sofás estaban decorados con manteles blancos, el suelo con alfombra y la cocina, justo enfrente, estaba impecable.

Todos de pie y formando un coro, prosiguió la conversación:

—Me encantaría ayudaros, pero... —titubeó Shera mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

—Me da que ese  _pero_  suena como algo más que una excusa —dedujo Zack con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Tiene algo que ver el que esté tan malhumorado? —preguntó Cloud.

Ella carraspeó avergonzada.

—No la toméis con él, por favor. Es sólo que aún sigue algo resentido desde que Shin-Ra canceló el viaje espacial.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? —preguntó Tifa.

—Lo cierto es que ocurrieron muchas cosas que terminaron provocando ese desenlace —les explicó—. La corporación Shin-Ra se hizo famosa por el desarrollo de tecnología durante la guerra, sobre todo cuando descubrieron la energía Mako. Sin embargo, antes sólo se dedicaba a la fabricación de armas. Fue hace veinte años que crearon un motor especial para viajar al espacio, algo que a Cid y a mí nos emocionó muchísimo. Con los años aumentaron el presupuesto para su desarrollo, los prototipos para un cohete salían uno detrás de otro sin parar, hasta que finalmente dieron con el último capaz de viajar fuera del planeta. Se creó el proyecto espacial; a mí me pusieron al frente del equipo de ingeniería y a Cid como piloto.

»Todo iba viento en popa hasta que el proyecto falló en el momento del despegue —Shera hizo una conveniente pausa para aclararse la garganta—. Shin-Ra comenzó a darnos largas y finalmente canceló el proyecto. Luego descubrieron que la energía Mako les era mucho más rentable y no volvieron a llamarnos para reanudar el proyecto. Cid sigue frustrado desde entonces, pero puede que eso cambie hoy si habla con el nuevo presidente.

Se trataba de una historia injusta, pero nada nuevo viniendo de Shin-Ra.

—No sé de qué me extraña esto —dijo Barret una vez se encogió de hombros—. ¿Alguna vez Shin-Ra ha hecho algo a derechas?

De pronto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la sala de estar, Cid entró dando pisotones en el suelo. Al parecer la visita era lo de menos para él, pues ni siquiera reconoció a Cloud entre ellos, y fue directo a gritarle a Shera a la cara:

—¡¿Es que estás ciega, mujer?! —resopló con hastío—. ¡Tienes aquí visita y ni siquiera se te ocurre servir té! ¿Es que tengo que estar siempre pendiente de todo?

Shera cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento...

Ella se apresuró a la cocina y preparar un poco de té para todos. Cloud no pudo soportar la manera en que le habló así a Shera; era como si hubiese vivido algo así antes y no era una sensación agradable. Dio un paso al frente y trató de rebajar la tensión de la conversación.

—No hace falta —se dirigió a Cid—. Estamos bien así.

Cid se giró hacia Cloud y entornó la mirada.

—¡Que te calles! —le espetó al levantar un brazo—. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

El tono agresivo terminó provocando también a Zack, quien, como todos, llevaba rato aguantando las perlas que Cid soltó por la boca.

—Tío, ¿de qué vas? —se le puso enfrente con el ceño fruncido.

—No te me pongas farruco en mi casa, eh —a pesar de que Cid no era muy alto, le encaró y le empujó hacia los sofás de la sala—. ¡Sentaos de una puñetera vez y bebeos el té! ¿O es que mi hospitalidad no es lo suficientemente buena para vosotros?

Después de tal demostración de despotismo, Cid gruñó sulfurado y se encendió un cigarro que inmediatamente se empezó a fumar.

—Estoy hasta los cojones... —farfulló cuando soltó el humo de la primera calada por toda la habitación—. Shera, voy a salir fuera a ver si llegan estos de una puñetera vez. ¡Que no se te olvide el té!

Cid salió por la puerta con una humareda de tabaco tras de sí y todos se miraron desconcertados. La actitud de Cid dejaba bastante que desear, algo que dejó a todos con el ánimo muy drenado.

—Joder... —espetó Barret después de sentarse en el sofá—. ¿Qué mierda le pasa?

Cloud suspiró y agachó la mirada después de ver a Shera hacer el té a toda prisa. Si no se hubiesen presentado en su casa...

—Discúlpanos, ha sido todo por nuestra culpa —Cloud pidió perdón.

Shera les sonrió con melancolía para restarle importancia a la actitud de Cid, sin embargo, aquéllo no pareció gustarle a Aerith, quien se había hecho notar con una pregunta.

—¿Y es así todo el tiempo? —preguntó ella enfadada—. ¿Cómo puedes quedarte callada después de que te hable así?

En silencio, Shera se separó de la cocina con la bandeja cubierta por cinco vasos de té bien calientes. Caminó hacia la mesa central y la posó allí. Todos se acercaron para tomar sus respectivos vasos y Shera respondió con culpabilidad:

—Creo que no he sido del todo sincera con vosotros cuando os conté la historia —se disculpó—. Si él es así conmigo es por mi culpa. Yo fui la que destrozó su sueño de viajar al espacio, no Shin-Ra.

Ninguno se libró de la sorpresa, aunque Cloud tenía sus dudas. ¿Shera más culpable que Shin-Ra? Imposible. Y aunque fuese el caso, nada justificaba que Cid se comportara como un idiota con ella, ni con nadie.

—¿Qué pasó entonces? —preguntó Aerith.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, excepto Barret, que seguía ocupando el espacio del sofá. Shera apoyó los brazos sobre la superficie y agachó la mirada arrepentida. Entonces comenzó a contarlo todo:

—En verdad Cid siempre fue muy insultante hacia mí, a pesar de que el proyecto no se hubiese llevado a cabo sin mis conocimientos. Pero desde aquello, se volvió mucho más agresivo conmigo. Aún así, en el fondo no es un mal hombre —se ajustó las gafas, las cuales se deslizaban con mucha facilidad sobre el puente de su nariz—. Todo ocurrió minutos antes del despegue de la nave. Yo estaba revisando los tanques de oxígeno de la sala del motor por última vez, ya que había encontrado una fuga en un par de ellos. Sería algo fatal si no se arreglaba a tiempo. Cid me insistió en que no hacía falta supervisar tanto, pero por su pequeña manía de no escucharme, no pude explicarle la gravedad del asunto. Él inició los preparativos para el despegue sin saber que yo seguía allí. De no ser por el sistema de seguridad, el cohete habría despegado y yo habría muerto abrasada por el calor generado del motor y, por consiguiente, una explosión de oxígeno. Cid tuvo que suspender el despegue para poder salvarme a mí la vida. Desde entonces, el proyecto quedó en suspensión indefinidamente y... —suspiró y se quitó las gafas para poder frotarse los ojos—. No sé, simplemente siento que le debo la vida...

Pero a ninguno le convenció la perspectiva de la historia. Cloud dio un sorbo a su té y lo dejó sobre la mesa, confundido por la visión de Shera de los hechos. Más bien debía ser Cid y toda su tripulación quienes le debiesen la vida a ella.

—Shera —la llamó Aerith apenada—, tú no tienes culpa de nada. Si Cid no hubiese sido tan arrogante, nada de éso habría sucedido. Tú también trataste de salvarle la vida. De un modo u otro, si él no hubiese suspendido el viaje, habríais muerto todos.

—Tienes razón... —titubeó ella y se enjugó las lágrimas—. Pero aún así... Cid seguirá viéndolo del mismo modo. Traté de compensárselo al construir el Tiny Bronco para él, pero... No, nunca me lo perdonará.

Y contra eso no podían hacer nada. El silencio se formó en la sala mientras esperaban a que Shera se recuperase de ese momento de confesión, en el cual Cloud confiaba en que hubiese encontrado comprensión después de sufrir el martirio de Cid.

—¿Puedo preguntar para qué queréis el Tiny Bronco? —inquirió más recuperada.

Zack tenía pensado hablar y miró a sus compañeros como para que le dieran permiso para ser sincero, algo a lo que accedieron.

—Lo necesitamos para atravesar el mar del norte —confesó los planes—. Estamos en una misión muy importante en la que depende el mundo entero y no tenemos tiempo —ante la cara de sorpresa de Shera, Zack tuvo que explicarse aún mejor—. Sé que puede sonar un poco delirante, pero todo es por culpa de Shin-Ra. Necesitamos ese avión antes de que llegue Rufus y averigüe que estamos aquí.

En ese momento, la atención de Shera se depositó en una de las ventanas de la sala que daba directa al exterior. El sonido del motor delató la naturaleza de la visita y todos supieron que el presidente y su comitiva ya estaban allí. Shera se levantó de su silla y les hizo una señal para que se levantaran cuanto antes. Reconocieron entonces el coche presidencial de Rufus, junto a un camión patrulla de soldados, y confirmaron sus sospechas.

—Será mejor que os escondáis —dijo ella con nerviosismo.

Shera los instó a seguirla a la puerta trasera de la casa y la abrió para ellos.

—Id al hangar y manteneos allí hasta que Cid y yo acabemos de hablar con el presidente.

Con el permiso de Shera, se dirigieron al hangar a paso rápido. Al estar sus puertas abiertas, entraron sin problemas. Dentro, apreciaron el Tiny Bronco, un avión de seis plazas de color rosado y azul claro metalizado. Era pequeño más pequeño de lo que se había visto desde fuera, pero era mejor que aquel todoterreno regalado por Dio. Cloud, a diferencia de los demás, permaneció observando la nave desde el mismo ángulo. No podía negar que era bastante bonito y que le gustaría pilotarlo si tan sólo supiese cómo hacerlo.

—Venga, es nuestra oportunidad de robarlo —sugirió Barret cuando rodeó el avión y se reunió con los demás.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso ahora? —le recriminó Tifa—. Shera nos está ofreciendo su ayuda y a ti se te ocurre robar el avión.

—¿Prefieres esperar a que ese imbécil decida prestárnoslo? ¡Venga ya! —resopló.

—Barret, piénsalo —intervino Aerith—. En cierto modo, el Tiny Bronco es de Cid y Shera. Creo que ella conseguirá convencerlo al final.

—¿Tanta fe tienes? En fin...

Barret chistó la lengua y finalmente decidieron esperar, una espera que tomó menos de cinco minutos. Shera llegó a toda prisa, como si tuviera algo muy importante que decir y no había tiempo. Entre jadeos, se detuvo frente a ellos.

—Chicos —respiró con agitación—, tomad el Tiny Bronco. Rufus quiere llevárselo y... —Shera echó la mirada hacia atrás—. No tardará en presentarse aquí con su compañía. Daos prisa.

—Si al final sabía yo que tendríamos que irnos por patas —sonrió Barret de lado y, cargando con la mochila a los hombros, se encaminó hacia la puerta de la aeronave.

Detrás de él, siguieron Zack y Tifa con el resto de sus pertenencias. Cloud y Aerith, en cambio, permanecieron atentos a lo que Shera tenía que decirles. Aunque les daba el permiso de irse con el avión, éso no garantizaba ni mucho menos su seguridad.

Cloud sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero no sabemos pilotarlo —manifestó sus dudas con nerviosismo.

—Yo te lo explico —le dejó las llaves del avión en la mano—. Cuando os sentéis en el asiento del piloto, lo más importante es tirar hacia vosotros la palanca de color rojo y después inclinar la llave como si fuerais a arrancar un coche. Si sabéis conducir uno, os será más fácil intuir los siguientes pasos —les explicó a los dos—. Igualmente, si tenéis dudas, debe haber un manual por algún lugar de la cabina.

—Gracias, Shera —agradeció Aerith y, antes de dirigirse al avión, se llevó a Cloud del brazo.

—¡Mantenedlo lo más horizontal posible y no toquéis nada si no sabéis para qué sirve! —les dio su última advertencia antes de que acabaran todos dentro del avión.

Cloud llegó arrastrado por Aerith. Para entrar, tuvo que descargar su espada y mantenerse agazapado. Vio cómo los demás, ya sentados en los asientos de pasajeros, le daban el  _honor_  de sentarse en el asiento del piloto. No podía estar más nervioso y, pensar en el peligroso viaje que vivirían, provocaba que notara los primeros síntomas del mareo incluso antes de ponerse en marcha. Un lugar cerrado, con gente, la presión de hacer un buen trabajo, de mantenerlos a salvo... Suspiró y se sentó frente al panel de control sin remedio. Había muchos botones, paneles y pequeñas palancas que lejos estaba de comprender. Cloud estaba temblando un poco, pero Aerith, quien se había sentado a su lado, le dio seguridad al recordarle lo que tenía que hacer. De hecho, ya activó la palanca roja.

—¡Cloud, enciende el motor!

Él asintió y, tras meter la llave en la ranura, giró la llave. El motor del Tiny Bronco rugió con un potente ruido y Cloud miró hacia atrás, hacia sus amigos, como si tratara de pedirles un poco de ayuda.

—¡No nos mires así y haz andar esta cosa ya! —le presionó Barret para seguir.

—¡Barret, no le presiones! —le gritó Tifa.

Ahora con el motor encendido, era más difícil hacerse escuchar dentro del avión. Zack buscó cerca de sus asientos y encontró un par de orejeras que entregó a Cloud y a Aerith. Ella, por su parte, buscó el manual del avión en el compartimento de debajo de sus pies. Con las orejeras puestas y activando el botón de radio, los dos pudieron comunicarse por el micrófono incorporado de las orejeras.

—¿Ésto funciona?

—Sí, te oigo —dijo Cloud mientras buscaba los pedales y se aferraba al volante.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó ella—. A ver, déjame que vaya viendo esto...

Cloud intuyó, gracias a las recomendaciones de Shera, el funcionamiento que por el momento sólo podían hacer por tierra. Aerith activó el botón que encendía las hélices y el Tiny Bronco comenzó a moverse hacia hacia el exterior.

—¡Nos movemos! —celebró Aerith con una mano en alto.

Pero el entusiasmo del grupo no duró por mucho cuando, por el parabrisas y las ventanas del avión, vieron a Cid acompañado de Rufus, Palmer y su patrulla de soldados. Cid se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un ataque de histeria al ver que su preciado avión estaba siendo robado.

—¡Cloud, acelera! —dijo ella.

—¡Esto... no hace nada!

Mientras tanto, Rufus daba el aviso de sus hombres para ponerse en formación y disparar al Tiny Bronco. Cid había desaparecido de su vista cuando lo vieron correr hacia el avión y Cloud, quien no dejaba de preocuparse por todos y cada unos de los detalles que se le presentaban, no tuvo en cuenta el control real de los pedales, los cuales no controlaban la velocidad, sino el freno de las ruedas. Aquéllo hizo que una de las alas se aproximara hacia el borde de la salida del hangar.

—¡Corrige la trayectoria! —le señaló Aerith.

Cloud de inmediato entendió el funcionamiento de los pedales e hizo que el avión realizara una maniobra brusca debido a la velocidad que tomaban, pero con facilidad, corrigió la dirección del vehículo y salieron del hangar sin ningún tipo de percance. En ese justo momento, los primeros balazos de la patrulla impactaron contra la carrocería del avión. Barret se inclinó en su asiento y golpeó el de Cloud.

—¡Vamos ya! —le dio otro golpe para que se diera prisa en acelerar.

Por desgracias, aquéllo sólo dependía del viento y la potencia de la hélice. El Tiny Bronco necesitó de unos segundos más para tomar la suficiente velocidad y salir despedido hacia la explanada que se abría ante ellos, lo que acabó rompiendo el cercado de madera a su paso. Las balas de los soldados rozaron el vehículo y, desde sus asientos, Cloud y el resto se agazaparon para evitar un par de disparos que atravesaron los cristales. El avión se fue alejando a gran velocidad hacia un destino incierto. A lejos, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, no había más que un peligroso descenso, ante el cual Cloud no podía permitirse el lujo de frenar. Recorrieron la pequeña porción de tierra que los separaba de ese punto y, tan pronto como llegaron, el Tiny Bronco pareció elevarse sobre el aire. Todos dentro del avión sintieron la sensación de ligereza, pero lo que realmente pasaba era que se encontraban planeando sobre el aire, sobre una distancia muy corta del suelo.

—¡¿Estamos volando ya?! —preguntó Barret.

Poco a poco el avión comenzó a descender y todos a entrar en pánico.

—¡No, no estamos volando! —desmintió Cloud.

—¡Cloud, haz volar esta maldita cosa! —gritó Barret con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que se le oía muy poco.

—¡¿Qué hago?! —preguntó con los nervios de punta y, en un momento de desesperación, comenzó a tocar los comandos del panel.

—¡¿Dónde se controla la inclinación?! —exclamó Aerith que miraba el manual y buscaba cómo activarlas.

—¡Y yo qué sé!

Cloud fue incapaz de controlar sus nervios ni la ansiedad y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un último intento de recuperar la calma. ¿Pero en qué momento vieron que era buena idea huir en un avión? Lo único que consiguieron fue llevarlos a un accidente seguro y Cloud estaba convencido de que no saldrían bien parados de esa.

De repente, una serie de golpes procedentes de la puerta alertaron a Zack y a Tifa. Por la pequeña ventanilla reconocieron a Cid que, de alguna manera, había conseguido subir y evitar las balas. Le abrieron la puerta con el consiguiente peligro que eso acarreaba. La corriente de aire penetró en el interior, lo que hizo desestabilizar la nave.

—¡¿Es que sois imbéciles?! —gritó Cid con furia mientras era ayudado por Tifa y Zack a dar un paso al interior—. ¡Vais a hacer que nos estrellemos!

Apresurado, Cid se hizo espacio entre ellos y se abalanzó agazapado al panel de control. Movió el volante y, con un codazo contra la cara de Cloud, se inclinó hacia la palanca que controlaba las alas del avión. La fuerte corriente del aire hizo que el Tiny Bronco comenzara a alejarse del suelo con brusquedad. Después de quitarse las orejeras, Cloud se deslizó del asiento del piloto, lejos de Cid, quien llevaba un rato queriendo quitarlo del sitio. Con tanto ruido dentro del avión, era difícil la comunicación, pero ya no era necesario prestarse atención ahora que Cid se encargaba de estabilizar el Tiny Bronco. Cloud casi rodó por el pasillo de los asientos, algo que impidió Zack cuando lo sujetó de debajo de un brazo y lo ayudó a sentarse en el asiento de más atrás. Con el mareo incrementado, Cloud se llevó el antebrazo a la boca y buscó la manera de afianzarse en su sitio. Buscó el cinturón de seguridad y se lo abrochó. Finalmente Cid consiguió estabilizar la aeronave en el aire y levantar el vuelo.

Pasados unos largos minutos flotando en el aire, Cid decidió hacer un aterrizaje en cuanto estuvieron bajo una amplia estepa. Gracias a su gran experiencia como piloto, descendieron a tierra firme sin percances y, una vez el motor apagado, sintieron el alivio del silencio, pero para Cloud no fue del todo así. Él fue el primero en salir por la puerta y, tras un salto torpe, corrió hasta la cola del avión para despejarse. Detrás de él, salieron los demás, que tampoco se encontraban muy bien después de la agitación anterior. Aerith fue quien acudió a Cloud por si requería de alguna ayuda; el resto se detuvo junto al Tiny Bronco.

—Creí que no lo contaríamos —suspiró Tifa mientras inclinaba el cuerpo hacia adelante y apoyaba las manos en las rodillas.

—De no ser por Cid... —admitió Zack.

Lo cierto era que ninguno esperaba que alguien como él terminara salvándoles el pellejo. Cid salió el último con un humor de perros. Lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar los daños que sufrió el Tiny Bronco.

—¡Claro! —enfatizó las palabras de Zack—. Y os habríais cagado encima antes de palmarla, inútiles. Me debéis una cada uno. ¡Ah! Y también por cada bala que ha recibido mi precioso avión.

Barret sopló y terminó explotando por la actitud de Cid. Se aproximó a él y, desde el hombro, le hizo girarse.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un cabrón?! —le encaró con un puño en alto—. Sí, nos has salvado la vida, ¿y qué? ¡Es lo que tenías que hacer!

Cid escupió a su lado y sacudió su brazo para alejarlo.

—No me eches el sermón moralista ahora —farfulló y buscó un cigarro en los bolsillos de la cazadora—. ¿Para esto queríais el Tiny Bronco? ¿Para suicidaros en masa?

Los demás suspiraron por el poco tacto de Cid y Tifa terminó ofreciéndose para explicárselo.

—Estamos tras la pista de Sephiroth —le explicó ella, aunque Cloud no creía que fuese capaz de comprenderlo—. Va hacia el continente del norte y tu avión era nuestro único pase para ir hacia allí. Luego te negaste a prestarnos ayuda y no nos dejaste otra opción.

—Venga ya, creí que Sephiroth había muerto —se encendió el cigarro y los miró con suficiencia—. No me estaréis tomando el pelo...

—¡Para nada! —resopló Zack—. Y ya no sólo detrás de él, también tenemos cuentas pendientes con Shin-Ra.

El silencio se formó entre ellos y Cid negó con la cabeza para luego añadir con una risa burlesca:

—Estáis como una regadera...

No supieron muy bien cómo tomarse aquello. Cloud, al sentirse un poco mejor, se reunió con los demás con muy mala cara, acompañado de Aerith.

—¿Entonces nos vas a ayudar o no? —preguntó él con las palabras arrastradas.

—Joder, y tanto —aunque creyeron que era un sarcasmo, supieron que iba en serio cuando le vieron hacer el amago de entrar de nuevo al avión—. Mira que hay que ser zopencos para ir en contra de Shin-Ra hoy en día, pero me gusta vuestra actitud. Yo soy historia para la empresa y estar en el pueblo me está volviendo loco, así que... ¡Me apunto a vuestro viaje!

—Pues nada, cuantos más seamos, mejor, ¿no? —dijo Aerith en un intento de ser optimista, pero con semejante esperpento...

Barret se llevó una mano a la cara, no muy contento con la idea, aunque ninguno estaba en contra de que Cid se uniera. Después de todo, su ayuda era primordial para poder ir tras sus objetivos. Su agresiva actitud les era indiferente, o al menos así debía ser.

—Pues puede que os guste saber esto —dijo después de darle una calada al cigarro—. Rufus también va detrás de Sephiroth y no es precisamente hacia el norte, como decís. Hablaba de ir a un tal Templo de los Ancianos o algo así. Yo pensaba que se estaba inventando una excusa para quitarme también el Tiny Bronco, pero puede que estéis diciendo la verdad.

—En parte fue también idea de Shera —dijo Aerith para no quitar mérito a su ayuda—. De no ser por que ella nos pidió que tomáramos el avión, habría sido Rufus quien se lo habría llevado.

El comentario de Aerith hizo que Cid se quedara callado y le mirara con un poco de desdén.

—Venga, no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a por ese templo —dijo Cid.

Lanzó el cigarro lejos y se metió en primer lugar en el avión. Detrás de él, fueron los demás; Cloud con un poco de reticencia por evidentes razones. Todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares y, antes de ponerse en marcha, las conversaciones continuaron:

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu esposa? —preguntó Zack mientras se ponía el cinturón.

—¿Qué esposa? ¿De qué puñetas me estás hablando? —dijo Cid mientras ponía el avión a punto.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¿Shera no es tu esposa? —insistió de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Cid comenzó a carcajearse—. Mira que sois graciosos... Sólo pensar en casarme con ella se me pone la piel de gallina.

—Oye, pues no sé por qué —dijo Aerith con los brazos cruzados—. Ella ha sido muy buena contigo.

—Sí, y destrozó mi mayor sueño.

No hacía falta ser un genio para percatarse del rencor que le guardaba a Shera por ello. Cloud negó con la cabeza y se apoyó contra el ventanuco de su lado.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos a buscar? —Tifa cambió el tema rápido.

Finalmente se tomó a la decisión de seguir hacia el norte y preguntar por Sephiroth y el Templo de los Ancianos. Era una idea arriesgada, pero realmente no tenían un plan mejor. No sabían si era la dirección correcta, no sabían dónde parar ni a quién preguntar, por lo que cualquier destino podía ser válido. Marcharon en aquella dirección entonces, sin embargo, Cloud tenía sus reservas hacia ese destino. El Templo de los Ancianos... ¿Por qué le daba tan malas vibraciones ese nombre?

_ii._

Aterrizaron cerca de un yacimiento arqueológico muy próximo a las costas norteñas. Fue una excusa para reponer víveres y descansar de varias horas de vuelo consecutivas en las que únicamente vieron mar y nubes. Se trataba de unas tierras muy poco pobladas, llenas de áreas montañosas y bosques oscuros, sin embargo, sólo veían una pequeña porción de lo que realmente había allí. Cid estaba algo preocupado por el combustible del Tiny Bronco y el resto por no tener apenas un guil para pagar comida, así que decidieron separarse; Cid se quedó junto al avión para vigilarlo y el resto se centró en conseguir los demás objetos.

Un inmenso cráneo de una antigua especie ya extinta les dio la bienvenida nada más poner un pie en el yacimiento. La tierra del suelo estaba nivelado, algunas zonas excavadas se encontraban protegidas por algunos cordones y otros tantos trabajadores. Al parecer, seguían buscando los restos de ese ejemplar gigantesco, pero no era en absoluto su única búsqueda. La zona estaba poblada por tiendas de campaña desgastadas, las cuales demostraban que sus arqueólogos no vivían en muy buenas condiciones. Después de todo, estaban trabajando lejos de sus hogares, lejos de cualquier civilización, así que sobrevivían a base de lo que encontraban y les enviaban en mercancías. No era una vida fácil, sólo reservada a aquellos que lo hacían por vocación.

Nadie parecía prestarles atención mientras deambulaban entre montones de tierra hacia la caseta del jefe de la investigación y, cuando entraron, vieron una especie de despacho muy desordenado, sucio, donde un cúmulo de cajas de madera y algunas mesas se encontraban apiladas de forma aleatoria. Al fondo e iluminada por un foco, una mujer robusta le explicaba a un trabajador cómo tenía que ordenar los informes en las carpetas. Al acabar, se volteó a ellos sin rodeos:

—¿Vosotros también venís a comprar baratijas antiguas? —preguntó ella con los brazos en jarras—. Hoy hemos encontrado un par más en el Bosque Durmiente.

—Oh, no... —Tifa agitó sus manos—. Venimos por un poco de vuestra hospitalidad y para saber si podéis ayudarnos con unos asuntos.

—Habrá que ver... ¿De qué se trata?

En ese momento, ella miró a Cloud, gesto que ya sabía muy bien lo que significaba después de tantos días viajando juntos. Dio un paso al frente y preguntó:

—¿Dónde podemos encontrar el Templo de los Ancianos?

Resultaba conveniente haber aterrizado cerca de un yacimiento arqueológico, pues en ningún lugar mejor que ese podrían facilitarles información sobre civilizaciones desaparecidas.

La mujer arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

—Pues venís por el lado equivocado —les explicó mientras ponía el trasero en el pico de su escritorio—. El Templo de los Ancianos está en el hemisferio sur. Si tenéis un mapa, os lo puedo señalar en un santiamén.

Cloud pudo escuchar la queja de Barret detrás de él.

—Aquí tenemos uno —dijo Tifa mientras lo sacaba de la mochila que traía Zack a la espalda.

Se lo entregó a la arqueóloga y, con un rotulador, dibujó una equis en el lugar aproximado de su localización.

—Es bastante fácil de ver a pesar de que se encuentra en mitad de un bosque. Lo reconoceréis de inmediato por su forma piramidal. Estuve allí una vez y no encontré nada interesante.

—Parece muy conocido, ¿cómo es que no hemos oído hablar de ese lugar antes? —preguntó Aerith.

—La civilización Cetra no es popular —le respondió—. Muchos investigadores creen que el templo pertenece a una civilización humana más reciente y la opinión popular ha hecho que pierda totalmente interés turístico, así que sólo es un lugar que visitamos los arqueólogos para su investigación. De hecho, el lugar ni siquiera está catalogado como patrimonio cultural desde que Shin-Ra controla la isla.

—Entonces sólo tenemos que viajar hasta allí, ¿no? —dedujo Zack.

La mujer titubeó un poco y puso mala cara.

—No es tan sencillo... No creáis que es llegar y entrar. La entrada está bloqueada y, según las historias, sólo se puede acceder con la «piedra angular». Creedme, es una pérdida de tiempo. Encontramos la llave unos años atrás y no sirvió para nada. Dicen que sólo los Ancianos pueden entrar, pero no son más que patrañas.

—Ya... —dijo Barret incrédulo—. ¿Y dónde podemos encontrar la piedra angular esa?

—A ver... —comenzó a explicar la mujer—. Justo hace un par de días vino un tipo buscando algo de valor. Como esa piedra no funciona para y ya nadie se interesa por la cultura Cetra, la vendimos. Necesitábamos el dinero para poder continuar con nuestras investigaciones.

Sus duras declaraciones hicieron que Cloud se sintiera mal por Aerith. Siendo ella una de sus descendientes, imaginó que en esos momentos debía estar muy ofendida. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada y continuó hablando Barret:

—¿Y quién es el tipo al que se la vendiste?

—Fue a ese tipo tan famoso de la televisión —pensó un momento—. Aquel que lleva un parque de atracciones.

—¿Dio? —preguntó Cloud con seriedad.

—¡Sí, Dio! —chasqueó los dedos—. Dijo que quería exponer la llave en su museo o algo así.

Al parecer volvían a tener un nuevo rumbo.

—¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta? —volvió Aerith interesada con respecto al tema—. ¿Qué tiene el Templo de los Ancianos? ¿Qué dicen las historias de él?

—A parte de su forma piramidal —la arqueóloga se puso una mano a la altura de la barbilla y prosiguió—, poco más. Sí existen algunas leyendas alrededor de ese lugar, como que encierra un poder destructivo o algo así, pero yo no le haría mucho caso a esas historia.

Demasiado tarde. Cloud ya comenzaba a sacar sus propias conclusiones al respecto y estaba casi seguro de que no era el único del grupo. Calamidades pasadas, Jenova, poder destructivo, Sephiroth y su obsesión por traer algo de vuelta... Era más que evidente que Sephiroth se dirigía hacia allí, pero ¿cómo era posible que Rufus supiese algo así?

Tras tener ya los próximos pasos a dar en su camino, Cloud y los demás pidieron a la jefa de la investigación que les cediera un poco de víveres, combustible y algo de cama para descansar por ese día, algo a lo que accedió sin dudarlo. A la mañana siguiente pondrían rumbo hacia Gold Saucer y pensarían cómo hacerse con esa llave; Cloud sabía que Dio no lo pondría nada fácil.


	20. La cita y una traición

_i._

Tras despedirse de los demás en la entrada de Gold Saucer, Cloud se dirigió a la zona de Battle Square. Fue toda una suerte que no usaran la entrada de Nanaki en su última visita.

No comprendía por qué era él quien se encargaba siempre de todo. Sin embargo, y por primera vez, se alegró de hacer el trabajo sucio. Estaría solo, no tendría que escuchar a sus compañeros ni tampoco preocuparse por ellos y, desde la visita a Nibelheim, era justo lo que necesitaba. Aun así, el bullicio y el movimiento de Gold Saucer no le ayudaban a disfrutar de ese momento de soledad.

Cloud estaba convencido de que no resultaría complicado conseguir la llave. Llegaría a Battle Square, buscaría a Dio y le pediría que se la prestara; ningún misterio.

A diferencia de la última vez, el interior del coliseo se veía más concurrido. Jóvenes, forofos disfrazados y familias enteras hacían cola frente al mostrador mientras un par de individuos hacían la compraventa de algunas entradas para el siguiente espectáculo de la noche. Cloud echó una mirada a los carteles que señalizaban las diferente salas y se dirigió hacia la de exposiciones.

Allí se reunía otro denso grupo de personas que señalaban y realizaban fotografías a los objetos mostrados. Se trataban de reliquias por las que muchos viajaban allí para admirarlas; Cloud, sin embargo, sólo le interesaba una en concreto. Pasando por una serie de expositores de cristal en los que guardaban armas y armaduras antiguas, utensilios de civilizaciones desaparecidas y fósiles, Cloud dio con la famosa llave al Templo de los Ancianos. La llamada «piedra angular», una esfera de obsidiana, esculpida hacía unos cuatro mil años.

Cloud miró a su alrededor e identificó a varios cuerpos de seguridad y un par de cámaras. Al parecer no sería una opción robarla.

De pronto, notó la mano de alguien presionando su hombro. Se giró con brusquedad y vio a uno de los seguratas más robustos de la exposición dirigirse a él.

—Dio te quiere en su despacho.

Cloud entendió que aquéllo no fue simple casualidad.

Acompañado por el personal de seguridad, llegó al despacho de Dio, una gran sala adornada en oro y alfombras rojas. Un retrato de él decoraba el fondo de la sala; Dio le esperaba enfrente de éste y su escritorio con los brazos extendidos. Despachó a su trabajador y sonrió con complicidad a Cloud. Él no pudo más que aguantar el contacto visual.

—No creí que volvería a verte tan pronto, muchacho —puntualizó mientras le hacía un gesto para que tomara asiento en los sillones del centro del despacho—. ¿Te ha gustado mi colección?

Era evidente que lo estuvo espiando desde el momento en que pisó Gold Saucer.

Cloud rechazó la invitación y fue directo al grano.

—Estoy interesado en una de tus piezas —contestó serio—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me prestes la «piedra angular»?

Pues, en cierto modo, sólo la quería para abrir el Templo de los Ancianos. Podía devolvérsela en cuanto acabaran.

Dio soltó una risotada por la proposición y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo siento, no está en venta —le explicó con una media sonrisa—, pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo.

Sabía que no se la daría gratis, por lo que Cloud no se mostró sorprendido y esperó sus condiciones.

—Puesto que me caes bien y veo en tu mirada que eres un muchacho determinado, te propongo que me hagas un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Diviérteme —le pidió con una sonrisa taimada.

Cloud entrecerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza un poco.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Verás que no es nada complicado —dijo mientras aguantaba la emoción en las palabras—. ¿Por qué no me enseñas tus habilidades de combate? —le señaló la Buster Sword que cargaba a sus espaldas—. Creo que darás buena batalla a mis mascotas y un gran espectáculo a mis espectadores.

No estaba sorprendido por la propuesta. Después de todo, Dio ya se lo propuso en un pasado y ahora tenía una excusa perfecta para hacerle pelear. Estaba muy interesado en verlo combatir en sus competiciones, así que Cloud aceptó.

Mediante el telecomunicador, informó a sus compañeros de que se demoraría en conseguir la llave. No sabía con certeza cuándo regresaría, pero les dio su palabra de que lo haría con la «piedra angular».

 

_ii._

En la antesala de la palestra, Cloud escuchaba el clamor del público ahogado por las sucias y grises paredes de hormigón. Supo por Dio que hicieron un cambio en el programa para que él combatiese como sorpresa para su público. Le dejó suficientemente claro que quería espectáculo, así que Cloud se lo daría.

Una luz blanca iluminaba la sala semivacía y un gran expositor. Éste albergaba una gran cantidad de objetos para la batalla: armas, escudos, materia, medicinas, drogas... Todo lo necesario para afrontar siete batallas consecutivas. Allí, le acompañaban Dio y su representante, quienes les explicaban las normas del juego y el procedimiento de la batalla. Estaba permitido abandonar, pero éso significaba romper el trato con Dio. Sus enemigos serían bestias salvajes de las cuales Cloud no sabía nada. En principio no suponía un reto, excepto por las dificultades que Dio le impusiese en el transcurso del torneo.

Le hicieron escoger el equipo. Cloud meditó sobre ello y finalmente se decantó por su propia espada, dos tipos de materia, un par de medicinas y algunas bebidas energéticas. Guardó todo en el compartimento trasero de su cinturón y, sin mediar más palabra con los dos presentes, atravesó un largo pasillo hasta la palestra.

Al otro lado, unos potentes focos de luz iluminaban el inmenso y cuadrado campo de batalla. Poseía un suelo arenoso en cuyos límites ascendían unos altos barrotes para la protección del público. Éste aplaudía y vitoreaba al nuevo participante de la noche. Cloud ignoró el ruido y se preparó mentalmente. Permaneció estático en el centro de la arena con una mano en la empuñadura de la espada, a la espera del inminente comienzo de la batalla.

—¡Por fin damos comienzo a nuestra primera competición de la noche! —se escuchó la entusiasmada voz del comentarista desde megafonía—. ¡Tras un breve retraso por problemas técnicos, os presentamos a un nuevo concursante, Cloud Strife!

Los silbidos y los aplausos del público aumentaron ante la mención del nombre.

—¡Ya sabéis cómo funciona el juego! Veremos si es capaz de vencer en las siete rondas que tenemos preparadas para él —rio entre dientes—. ¡Empecemos la competición!

A espaldas de Cloud, la abertura por la que entró fue bloqueada con una barrera metálica y, en el lado contrario, se escucharon unas cerraduras abrirse al mismo tiempo. Aparecieron dos nuevas salidas, por las cuales emergió un grotesco eco. El público calló de pronto y Cloud frunció el ceño. Con lentitud, blandió el mandoble.

Dos orugas verdes del tamaño de un humano salieron al campo a toda velocidad. De sus cabezas surgían dos protuberancias y una serie de dientes afilados y móviles que sobresalían por sus bocas. Sobre ellas, sobrevoló un insecto volador de las mismas dimensiones que directamente se arrojó hacia Cloud. Él se hizo a un lado y esquivó su placaje, pero no los inesperados hilos de seda que las dos orugas lanzaron a la altura de sus tobillos. Mediante estos, una descarga eléctrica paralizó a Cloud. Sus piernas dejaron de responder y su visión se nubló, momento en el que las orugas comenzaron a envolver su cuerpo con seda. El insecto volvió a arremeter, esta vez con un ataque en picado. Sus dientes fueron directos hacia el abdomen de Cloud, no obstante él lo impidió protegiéndose con el grueso acero de su espada. Ante el impacto, el insecto cayó aturdido y Cloud comenzó a patalear. La seda de sus piernas era demasiado compacta como para deshacerse de ella. De pronto, otra descarga lo paralizó y le hizo sacar un gruñido. El entumecimiento de sus músculos provocaron que soltara la espada y el público ahogó un grito desde las gradas. Tenía que optar por otra alternativa.

Cloud, ante la dificultad de moverse, alcanzó del bolsillo del pantalón el trozo de materia más caliente al tacto. Se concentró en su poder y lo irradió hacia sus piernas. La seda comenzó a desprender un suave humo negro y un pequeño brote de fuego se encendió en ella. Debido a su fácil inflamación, la llama se propagó por el hilo de seda hasta alcanzar las protuberancias por las que se expulsaba. Éstas ardieron inmediatamente, dejando de ser una amenaza. El público volvió a clamar. Cloud se deshizo de la seda paralizadora y, recuperando su espada, se incorporó del suelo. El insecto volador aún permanecía agonizante en el suelo y acabó decapitado bajo la hoja de su espada. Para finalizar el primer combate, Cloud se giró hacia las agonizantes orugas y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego para rematarlas.

El público intensificó el clamor por la victoria y el comentarista se unió:

—¡Ha sido impresionante! Sé que muchos de vosotros creíais que no lo contaría, en los que me incluyo —se burló—, pero bueno. Veamos a lo que se enfrentará Cloud en la próxima batalla.

Bajo el techo del recinto, descendió una enorme ruleta de seis ranuras, las cuales elegirían las dificultades que Cloud soportaría en cada ronda. La primera ranura giró y se detuvo en una representación que a Cloud no le dio tiempo de interpretar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, un tubo bajó del techo y proyectó un gas hacia él. Inmediatamente se cubrió la boca y la nariz con el brazo, pero ya había respirado su toxicidad. Los síntomas no tardaron en aparecer y una sensación de náuseas le provocó la primera arcada.

—¡Oh, qué lástima! Pocos concursantes consiguen superar este reto — le desalentó.

Con el brazo impidiendo respirar aquel gas, vio aparecer a su próximo enemigo. Se trataba de un ser marino reptiloide que duplicaba su tamaño. Éste se arrastraba con la resistencia de sus garras y la fuerza de su cola, sin embargo el suelo firme no era su punto fuerte. Cloud lo aprovecharía.

El reptil se deslizaba torpemente por la arena. Cloud no esperaría su ataque entre náuseas, por lo que buscó en el bolsillo un antiemético. Para su sorpresa, su cuerpo volvió sufrir una descarga paralizadora, consecuencia de la anterior batalla. Sus rodillas y brazos perdieron fuerza y el monstruo embistió a Cloud con sus largos y curvos colmillos. Su cuerpo primero voló y después golpeó contra el suelo, sacándole el aire. La parálisis se desvanecía poco a poco, pero no las arcadas, que se volvían más violentas. El reptil se aproximó a Cloud de nuevo, así que se incorporó con la ayuda de la Buster Sword. Recuperado y concentrándose en su enemigo, esperó a que se aproximara lo suficiente para realizar un corte horizontal en el momento exacto. La garganta del monstruo se abrió y su cuerpo cayó desplomado junto al resto.

Los aplausos volvieron a reinar el recinto. Cloud, por otro lado, no soportó más las náuseas y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y escupió lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

—Vaya, parece que la batalla no ha resultado muy complicada a pesar del gas —dijo el comentarista con decepción—. ¡Ésto promete!

Cloud, algo aliviado, se tomó la pastilla contra el mareo y se incorporó. Mientras tanto, la ruleta eligió su siguiente reto. El comentarista chistó la lengua cuando se mostró el resultado: un bloqueador de materia.

—¡Usar el elemento fuego estará prohibido a partir de ahora! —exclamó—. ¡Tercer combate!

Más recuperado, Cloud se posicionó y su espada volvió a erguirse entre sus dos manos. Vio aparecer a dos dragones alados de un tamaño aproximado al enemigo anterior. Volaron el campo de batalla a una gran altura; sería imposible atacarlos desde el suelo. Éstos realizaron un discreto baile que, a su alrededor, comenzó a formar un vapor reluciente. Éste se volvió caótico y sus partículas crearon cristales de hielo al chocar entre sí. Éstos, al adquirir peso, cayeron sobre la posición de Cloud como si se trataran de agujas. Utilizó la espada a modo de paraguas, sin embargo no evitó que algunos cristales rasguñaran sus brazos.

—Parece que Cloud tendrá problemas para llegar hasta ellos.

Y tenía razón. Podría usar la materia que tenía para dirigir un ataque hacia ellos, pero se movían demasiado. No tenía más remedio que esperar el momento adecuado.

La lluvia de cristales de hielo cesó, por lo que Cloud recuperó la atención sobre los dos dragones verdes. Éstos volaron de forma errática sobre su cabeza y uno de ellos lanzó un fuerte ataque con su cola al girar. Cloud actuó rápido y, antes de recibirlo, lo agarró de la punta de su cola. Con energía, tiró de ésta, provocando un estridente alarido. El grito alertó al otro que, saliendo en su defensa, se abalanzó hacia Cloud con las fauces abiertas. Fue su momento y deslizó la hoja de la espada cuando el dragón estuvo a un metro. Quiso realizar un ataque consecutivo al que aún mantenía agarrado, pero volvió a sufrir una parálisis. La bestia se zafó de la mano de Cloud con un coletazo y él cayó de rodillas. Tras una embestida, el dragón clavó las garras en su pecho y presionó contra el suelo. Comenzó a arrastrar su espalda por la arena y Cloud gruñó de dolor. Pronto reunió movilidad y fuerza en su brazo, y dividió el cuerpo del dragón en dos con su espada.Manchado por los restos del monstruo, Cloud cayó al suelo, jadeando.

—¡Ha sido espectacular! —exclamó con sorpresa—. Nos acercamos a la mitad del torneo y parece que Cloud le cuesta mantener el ritmo.

La ruleta se detuvo y el comentarista, con sorpresa, continuó:

—Qué suerte has tenido esta vez. ¡Cuarto combate sin retos!

Cloud se incorporó del suelo con la leve sensación de calambre en sus extremidades. Las compuertas se abrieron de nuevo y aparecieron dos pequeños robots. Se deslizaron por el suelo gracias a los propulsores de sus pies. Cloud adoptó una postura más defensiva cuando se detuvieron frente a él y abrieron su pecho. Él flexionó las piernas y saltó en el momento en que una serie de proyectiles salieron disparados hacia su posición. Dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó hacia un lateral. Colocó el mandoble en vertical y se cubrió de las balas. Éstas chocaron y se desviaron de su trayectoria, dejando las marcas sobre el acero; Cloud tampoco se libró de recibir el roce de algunas. Una vez los dos robots terminaron su munición, fue el turno de Cloud. Sacó otro pedazo de materia, ideal para combatir a las máquinas, y, empuñando de nuevo la espada, concentró toda la energía del mineral en su mano. Los dos robots aceleraron hacia él, momento en que Cloud dirigió todo el poder del rayo hacia ellos. No obstante, la sobrecarga de electricidad los hizo explotar muy cerca de él, con lo que sufrió la onda expansiva y cayó lejos de su anterior posición.

—¿Ha muerto ya? —frivolizó el comentarista.

Pero Cloud volvía a dar señales de vida tras ayudarse con su espada a ponerse en pie.

—¡Guau, cómo resiste! —dijo con sorpresa—. ¿Fui el único que creyó que estaba muerto? En fin, ¡que gire la ruleta!

La ruleta limitó el excesivo uso de la materia y su poder. No debería ser un reto si Cloud se organizaba bien.

Antes de dar comienzo la siguiente ronda, Cloud se bebió una bebida energética de un trago para aguantar.

La quinta batalla comenzó con dos reptiles alados y un alacrán gigante. El ser reptiloide se abalanzó hacia Cloud, un ataque que esquivó con un giro. El movimiento lo impulsó para lanzar un rápido corte, partiéndolo en dos. El alacrán se aproximó por su espalda sin previo aviso y lo golpeó con sus fuertes pinzas. Cloud se desestabilizó y el reptil restante aprovechó para arremeter contra él también. Cayó sobre una rodilla, pero rápidamente se incorporó en carrera.

Decidió mantener las distancias con el enemigo y lanzar otro ataque elemental con materia. Con un poco de suerte los ralentizaría. Invocó un ataque de hielo que congeló al alacrán, pero no hizo el efecto deseado en el otro monstruo. El reptil emitió un estridente chillido y voló a toda velocidad hacia Cloud. Él corrió en su dirección con el mandoble en alto y ambos se cruzaron. Cloud sólo recibió una profunda herida por garra en la mejilla y el reptil chocó contra el suelo, desangrándose por un costado. Se pasó el antebrazo por la mejilla y se limpió el denso hilo de sangre.

Los aplausos del público no dejaban de llenar el campo con su repetitivo ruido.

—Debemos admitir que muy pocos llegan tan lejos —comentó a regañadientes—, pero Cloud aún tiene tiempo de cometer un error.

La ruleta comenzó a girar y se decantó por una nueva prohibición: el uso de remedios y estimulantes.

Por las compuertas, aparecieron dos leopardos con largos bigotes. Caminaban con cautela por la arena, algo que puso a Cloud totalmente en guardia. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse gastar más energía.

No esperó a que los felinos decidieran atacar y, con un acelerón, acometió contra uno. La sorpresa le hizo bufar y mostrar sus afilados colmillos y, con las uñas extendidas, saltó sobre él; pero Cloud brincó mucho antes. En el momento del vuelo, mantuvo la espada vertical y cortó el lomo del leopardo. Aterrizó en el suelo con el otro felino lanzándose a su yugular. Él se agachó, rodó por el suelo y dejó que la espada hiciera el resto. El felino, con un rugido de dolor, se deslizó por el suelo con el estómago abierto.

El clamor del público se intensificó y el comentarista se unió:

—¡Eso ha sido... estoy sin palabras! —exclamó—. Creo que hemos subestimado a Cloud, pero aún queda la última batalla... Y advierto que veremos algo inédito en el coliseo. ¡¿Estáis preparados?!

La última ranura de la ruleta le prohibió el uso de la materia, reduciendo mucho más sus posibilidades de vencer.

De pronto, un leve temblor alertó a Cloud. Miró a las dos compuertas abiertas, por las que un rugido resonó con un eco. Más le valía prepararse para el último combate, el cual prometía ser todo un reto. Para colmo, un nuevo calambre azotó su cuerpo en el momento en que una alada y azulada serpiente salió de una de las compuertas. Llevándose todo a su paso, se elevó del suelo y giró entorno a Cloud con un rugido. El público gritó de inmediato, sorprendido. Ante la imposibilidad de reaccionar, la serpiente voladora escupió un hálito blanco sobre los hombros de Cloud. Además de frío, notó cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle y sus heridas a doler aún más.

—Oh, parece que Cloud pierde fuerza —fingió decepción—. ¡Y no tiene más que su espada para poder vencer a ese monstruo! No sé vosotros, pero no creo que lo cuente.

A su alrededor, escuchó a los espectadores animarle. Cloud resopló e irguió la hoja de la Buster Sword firmemente. La serpiente se mantenía en el aire y giraba de nuevo a su alrededor. Con un movimiento repetido, observó cómo de su boca desprendía las partículas de su aliento. Cloud pensó entonces su siguiente movimiento. Comenzó a correr con pesadez hacia ella y se colocó en el ángulo, bajo su abdomen, que le haría esquivar el hálito. En su primer intento, el hálito pasó rozando por sus hombros antes de situarse debajo de la serpiente.

Cloud se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un monstruo muy metódico y, cuando rompía su esquema de actuación, comenzaba a perder el control.

Ahora, pegado a los límites del campo, la serpiente no podía girar a su alrededor, sólo seguirle. Cloud entendió que el mejor modo de vencerla era agotándola, así que corrió a lo largo del perímetro mientras sorteaba con dificultad el aliento de la serpiente. Ésta, poco a poco, perdía fuerza en el hálito; su potencia disminuía, al igual que el alcance. Por desgracia, Cloud también se veía afectado por el transcurso de la batalla.

Entonces la bestia dejó de seguirlo. Cloud aprovechó para recuperar su aliento en una de las esquinas. Sin soltar su espada, observó a la serpiente con dificultad; estaba demasiado cansado. Un violento rugido anunció el último, pero más poderoso ataque de la serpiente. Tomando inercia con un serpenteante movimiento, se proyectó hacia la posición de Cloud a una velocidad vertiginosa. Él, sin embargo, no se inmutó de su lugar. Apoyó la espalda en los barrotes y posicionó la espada del modo más firme posible, hacia ella. Por último, cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y esperó a que se estrellara contra él.

El gran estruendo ahogó los gritos del público. Nadie, desde fuera, sabía lo que acababa de pasar; sólo que la serpiente acababa de comerse a Cloud.

—Oooh —alargó la vocal con desilusión—, sería demasiado que un humano sobreviviese a tal bestia. Es una lástima, pues Cloud estaba a punto de batir un récord junto a nuestro señor Dio.

Pero de pronto, el monstruo comenzó a agitarse con violencia y la punta del acero apareció de su cuello, matándolo. La hoja abrió una fisura y Cloud emergió de entre la carne, empapado en sangre. Tomó una importante bocanada de aire y, poco a poco, sacó el cuerpo del interior de la serpiente.

—¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! —exclamó el comentarista mientras el público gritó con fervor—. ¡Cloud acaba de liquidar a la bestia más fuerte de la historia del coliseo! ¡Ésto se merece un gran premio!

Los gritos y los aplausos del público lentamente comenzaron a desvanecerse. Cloud no soportó más el agotamiento y se desplomó sobre el suelo. Sus sentidos perdieron la conexión con su alrededor y cayó inconsciente.

 

_iii._

Despertó en una habitación vacía e iluminada por una luz parpadeante en el techo. Cloud se encontraba sobre una camilla vieja, tumbado. Se sorprendió al no sentir el dolor de sus heridas ni las molestias del esfuerzo. Giró la cabeza para reconocer el lugar y halló a Dio sentado en una silla, a su lado.

—Jamás había visto a alguien pelear de ese modo —sonrió de lado—, mucho menos regenerar las heridas tan rápido. ¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho?

Él frunció el ceño y clavó la mirada en el techo.

En circunstancias normales, no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, pero su directa vinculación con SOLDADO le había hecho adquirir habilidades que sobrepasaban a las de cualquier ser humano, entre ellas la capacidad de regeneración.

—Sí —le respondió de forma cortante.

Cloud irguió la espalda y, de soslayo, vio a Dio extender un brazo hacia él. Observó que le tendía la llave del Templo de los Ancianos.

—Lo prometido es deuda —le lanzó el objeto sobre sus piernas—. Lo has hecho muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Gracias a ti hemos batido récord de audiencia.

Pero a Cloud no le importaba eso. Tomó la llave y la contempló con detenimiento. Después la estrechó en un puño y la guardó en el bolsillo de su cinturón.

—Y para agradecértelo, te he facilitado una habitación en el hotel más emblemático de Gold Saucer —le dijo con orgullo—. Todos los gastos corren a mi cuenta.

—No es necesario —le respondió Cloud al deslizarse de la cama y bajarse de ella—. Me voy de aquí ahora mismo.

Dio se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia los pies de la cama.

—Hazme caso —le impidió el paso—. El teleférico ha sufrido una avería; no tienes otra alternativa. ¿Por qué no aprovechas mi buena fe?

Cloud torció el gesto y ladeó la cabeza. Aquéllo se alejaba de sus planes, pero no había otra opción.

—Tengo a mis amigos esperando en la estación —insinuó Cloud—. ¿Pueden quedarse también en el hotel?

Dio asintió con una sonrisa. Aunque pareciese lo contrario, era un hombre bastante legal.

—Mandaré a uno de mis hombres a avisarles —le aseguró.

Tras compartir dichas palabras, Dio le entregó la llave de su habitación del hotel y abandonó la habitación. Cloud accedió a su sugerencia y, tras hacer otro pequeño descanso y recoger su equipo, marchó al hotel de Ghost Square.

Para tratarse del mejor hotel del parque de atracciones, su decoración resultaba muy estrambótica. Ambientado en las películas de terror y en el folclore popular, el hotel se asemejaba a una gran y antigua mansión encantada. Su interior era algo oscuro, sólo iluminado por velas en las paredes y en el techo. El suelo estaba enmoquetado de un tono granate y, por este, los trabajadores iban de un lado a otro vestidos como la servidumbre de un vampiro. En el centro del vestíbulo, unas amplias escaleras ascendían a las habitaciones y, al fondo, la recepción.

Todos se reunieron en el recibidor poco después. Con mucho entusiasmo, felicitaron a Cloud por la victoria en el torneo y por conseguir la «piedra angular».

—¡Buen trabajo, Cloud! —no dejaron de repetir sus amigos.

Cloud no se forzaba ni siquiera en sonreír su agradecimiento. Sólo había sido una tarea más.

Lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Cait Sith, entre ellos. Notó por las miradas de Tifa y Zack que no sabían bien cómo explicárselo. A Cloud no le importó mucho de todos modos. Él los ayudó en la última ocasión y comprendía que, después de marcharse sin avisar, quisiese acompañarlos.

Cait Sith se situó en el centro e hizo aspavientos con los brazos para llamar la atención del grupo.

—¡Chicos! ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que estamos todos juntos? —sugirió con un bote sobre el moguri—. No he olvidado que me dejarais tirado, ¡así que contadme lo que está pasando!

—Es verdad —intervino Cid con voz ronca—. Yo no me estoy enterando de nada.

—¿Pues anda que yo? —se quejó Barret—. Llevo aquí desde el principio y voy más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje.

—Vale —asintió Cloud—. Intentaremos hacer un repaso de todo lo que hemos visto, pero antes quiero darme un baño.

Ninguno se opuso, conscientes del deplorable aspecto de Cloud, y éste marchó a su habitación. Allí se aseó a fondo y se cambió de ropa. Mandó a lavar su uniforme y regresó con sus compañeros en la planta inferior.

Todos habían ocupado un par de sofás del vestíbulo. Zack, Aerith y Tifa comían un poco, mientras Barret y Cid tomaban algo de beber. Cuando Cloud se reunió con ellos, Aerith fue la que le dio espacio a su lado.

Cait Sith, quien estaba en la esquina que formaban ambos sofás, inició la conversación:

—Reconozco que no aguanto más el misterio —se dirigió a Cloud—. ¿Puedo saber por qué estáis buscando a ese Sephiroth?

Cloud suspiró en silencio y reclinó la espalda en el sofá. Hablar sobre Sephiroth era un tema muy largo y complejo, a veces surrealista, y no esperaba que Cait Sith lo entendiera.

—Sephiroth quiere llegar a la Tierra Prometida —respondió Cloud con la mirada perdida—. Sé que puede sonar a cuento de hadas, pero al parecer es un lugar lleno de energía Mako.

De fondo, sonó la risa burlona de Cid. Desde que viajaban juntos, no había hecho más que poner en duda toda la misión.

—¿Es que existe de verdad la Tierra Prometida? —preguntó Cait Sith con curiosidad.

Cloud se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera él sabía qué pensar.

—Se supone que los Cetra regresaban allí en busca de la felicidad absoluta —añadió Aerith con las manos entrelazadas—. En verdad nadie sabe dónde está. Sólo viajas y la buscas hasta que la sientes... Es entonces cuando lo sabes y dices “ésta es la Tierra Prometida”.

Se sentía mal al mostrarse escéptico al lado de Aerith. Sabía cuán importante era para ella encontrarse consigo misma, encontrar aquel lugar y saber quién era realmente. Cloud no dejaba de pensar en el modo de ayudarla. Sólo podía acompañarla, creerla y preguntar. Pero desde Nibelheim, se había descuidado mucho. No sabía si era demasiado tarde para darle su atención, así que lo intentó.

—Aerith —la llamó—, ¿tú también podrías sentir ese lugar?

—Supongo que sí —respondió con la cabeza agachada.

Zack decidió continuar con el repaso:

—Y, además de la Tierra Prometida, está buscando algo que se llama la “materia oscura”.

—Oh, es verdad —dijo Cait Sith tras chocar el puño en la palma—. Creo recordar que Dio dijo algo así. Un hombre con capa negra... ¿Es ese Sephiroth?

—Lo cierto es que no lo sabemos muy bien —reconoció Tifa por los demás—. Hemos visto muchas personas con capa negra y con tatuajes numerados. ¿Cuántos han sido exactamente?

—Creo que contamos unos cinco —dijo Zack algo inseguro.

—Un momento —interrumpió Barret de pronto—, ¿Nanaki no tenía un tatuaje así en uno de sus muslos?

Tifa frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Barret.

—¿Estás insinuando que él también es uno de esos experimentos?

—¿Qué número tenía? —preguntó Zack.

—Creo que el número trece —pensó Tifa en voz alta mientras se llevaba los dedos al mentón—. ¿Significa eso que hay trece encapuchados?

Lo cierto era que, tal deducción, los preocupó bastante.

—¿Pues sabéis qué? —Aerith se dirigió a ellos con decisión—. Creo que Hojo está detrás de todo esto. Lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver con Sephiroth.

Cloud estaba de acuerdo con Aerith. Al igual que ella, llegó a esa conclusión mucho antes de que se hubiera puesto sobre la mesa. Desde Nibelheim, no había hecho más que pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Hojo.

En ese instante, Cloud notó la mirada de Aerith en él, como si tuviera algo más que decir.

—Y... —Aerith abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero se retractó—. Nada, lo siento... Creo que me voy a dormir ya. Estoy cansada.

Aerith se levantó de su sitio y, sin mediar más palabras, se retiró con paso rápido.

El resto se miró con confusión. Cloud quería entender qué la empujó a abandonar la conversación de forma tan repentina, pero algo le decía que Aerith sospechaba más de lo que contaba.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Cait Sith.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Barret con los hombros encogidos.

—En fin, sigamos —continuó—. ¿Y qué es eso de la “materia oscura”?

—Nunca lo entenderías aunque te lo explicáramos —le respondió Cloud con seriedad.

En primer lugar, porque sólo conocía la leyenda y, en segundo lugar, era demasiado importante como para revelarlo a alguien que apenas conocía.

Cait Sith hizo un mohín y Barret volvió a sacar el tema de Nanaki.

—Oíd —se puso muy serio de repente—. Entonces, si Nanaki tiene un tatuaje como los encapuchados esos, ¿quiere decir que también se va a volver loco?

—No sabemos qué le hizo Hojo exactamente —respondió Tifa en primer lugar—, pero lo hemos visto actuar normal todo el tiempo, ¿no?

Zack se mostró pensativo y no pudo evitar decir su opinión:

—Puede ser, Tifa —se cruzó de brazos—, pero ¿y si...?

—Zack, cállate —le reprendió con dureza.

Tifa se levantó del sofá con un gesto de hastío. Zack abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendido por su reacción.

—¿Tifa? —la llamó Cloud, también confundido.

Ella se volteó hacia él y no controló su tono.

—¡Yo también estoy preocupada, ¿vale?! —exclamó con los brazos extendidos—. ¡No quiero hablar más de esto!

Como Aerith, abandonó el vestíbulo con premura y dejó al resto en un incómodo silencio.

Cloud se sentía mal, aun sin saber si había dicho o hecho algo malo. No era la primera vez que veía a Tifa saltar por los comentarios de Zack, pero nunca antes la había visto tan afectada. Pensó que se trataba de la presión del viaje, de su misión, y, aunque no lo pareciese, Tifa era una chica muy sensible. Quizás le costaba pensar que Nanaki sufriera el caso de los encapuchados.

—Bueno —Cait Sith intentó romper el hielo—, creo que la situación se ha puesto algo delicada.

Barret resopló y terminó levantándose de su sitio también.

—Yo me voy a dormir también —dijo mientras estiraba los brazos—. Mañana nos pondremos en marcha sin falta.

—¡Yo también quiero ayudaros, eh! —insistió Cait Sith al dar un enérgico brinco—. No me vayáis a dejar tirado otra vez.

Barret estuvo a punto de responderle, pero se vio interrumpido por el repentino ronquido de Cid.

—Éste se ha quedado frito —resopló Barret.

—Venga —se levantó también Zack—. Vayamos todos a la cama. Todo ésto me ha puesto un poco de mal humor.

Cloud se puso en pie y, dejando a Cid en el sofá, juntos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mañana sería un día largo y, a diferencia del resto, Cloud sí que estaba agotado.

 

_iv._

Había pasado sólo una hora desde que decidieron ir a dormir. Cloud yacía en la cama de su cuarto, cansado, pero sin sueño aún. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que durmió en un colchón tan cómodo. Su suavidad y la mullida almohada lo transportaron a su antiguo hogar, cuando su madre le demostraba su preocupación. Era doloroso traerla a la memoria.

Cloud sacudió la cabeza para sacarse el recuerdo de la cabeza. Se recostó de lado con un suspiro y miró el pedazo de piedra sobre la mesita. Extendió un brazo y la tomó entre sus dedos.

La perfección de su esfera llamaba su atención. Se preguntó cómo mantenía su superficie pulida tras tantos milenios de historia. El Templo de los Ancianos prometía ser un lugar misterioso, quizás hostil; serían los primeros en visitarlo tras siglos abandonado. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, como si aquel lugar no terminara de convencerle. Tanto Aerith como el resto sentían una enorme curiosidad por el templo, pero él estaba preocupado por la «materia oscura», por si Sephiroth la conseguía antes que ellos.

Un par de golpes contra la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Debía ser alguno de sus compañeros.

Con un suspiro de hastío, dejó la piedra en la mesita y se levantó de la cama. Una vez frente a la puerta, la abrió para encontrarse con el risueño gesto de Aerith. Ella rio entre dientes como saludo y Cloud parpadeó extrañado.

Ya que no esperaba ninguna visita tan tarde, pensó que se trataba de algún asunto que requería de su ayuda.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó él.

Aerith situó los brazos tras la espalda e inclinó la cabeza, divertida.

—No exactamente... —dijo haciéndose la interesante—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez que estuvimos aquí?

—¿Quieres ver las carreras de chocobos? —preguntó Cloud.

—No, quiero una cita —respondió con una sonrisa— o, para ser más exactos, cumplir con mi promesa.

Fue entonces que Cloud reparó en lo acicalada que se presentó Aerith en su puerta. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo suave y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no era necesario. No te preocupes.

Y ya no era sólo por ser gentil con ella, sino porque no le apetecía nada salir esa noche.

—Cloud, no es ninguna molestia —explicó ella y le rogó—. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Ya sabes, no estar pensando en viajes, ni en los Cetra, ni en la Tierra Prometida...

Él apretó un poco los labios y desvió la mirada.

Por mucho que tratara de negarlo, no podía rechazar la invitación. Cloud también llevaba tiempo queriendo un descanso, dejar de preocuparse y dedicarse un momento a sí mismo. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle? Además, acababa de recibir una visita de Aerith, la Aerith de siempre, después de creer que su relación comenzó a morir. Estaba contento, o al menos eso quería sentir.

—Vale... —reiteró con un asentimiento—. Déjame que me vista.

Regresando al interior de su habitación, Cloud se vistió con su uniforme de SOLDADO, un poco desgastado. Se alegró de que los lavanderos del hotel se lo hubiesen limpiado y secado tan rápido. Era la única ropa que le hacía sentir fuerte y seguro, una prueba de lo que había sido en un pasado y de lo que ahora no estaba muy convencido de merecerse, pero estaba ahí, recordándoselo. Frente al espejo del baño, Cloud arregló su apariencia. Se peinó y se ajustó la ropa cuidadosamente. Sin percatarse, se tomó más tiempo que de costumbre, preocupado por verse presentable para ella. Se obligó a salir de su inseguridad y salió del cuarto con la llave en el bolsillo.

Fuera le esperaba Aerith, quien le recibió con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada complaciente.

—Qué guapo te has puesto —le señaló con una risita y dio un paso más cerca de él.

—Voy como siempre —dijo Cloud, restándole importancia.

—Sí, pero ahora lo estás especialmente más.

Tras el piropo, Aerith tomó su mano con suavidad y Cloud, estrechando sus dedos con cierto reparo, se dejó guiar por ella.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido pareja, Cloud? —preguntó mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo.

La pregunta, a parte de ser un poco incómoda para él, le era imposible de responder con certeza.

—Tengo vagos recuerdos de mi vida en Midgar —confesó—. Creo que tuve en un par de ocasiones.

Su respuesta sacó la risa de Aerith. Ella dio un pequeño salto cuando llegaron al último escalón y se giró hacia él.

—¿De verdad? No se te nota —dijo con un tono jocoso.

Cloud torció un poco el gesto, sin comprender.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

—Nada, nada... —arrastró las palabras mientras se balanceaba con sus pies—. Sólo era un comentario. Bueno, ¿vamos ya?

Aerith no le dio tiempo a responder y, tras tomar su mano con más fuerza, sacó a Cloud del hotel casi a rastras.

De camino al gran vestíbulo del parque de atracciones, los dos fueron sorprendidos por los nuevos admiradores de Cloud. La increíble batalla en el coliseo le hizo famoso. Muchos le reconocieron y le pidieron autógrafos y fotografías. Él no estaba cómodo, pues éso significaba exponerse más a Shin-Ra. Sin embargo, Aerith le sugirió complacerles.

Cuando llegaron al concurrido recibidor, un par de chicas detuvieron a Cloud para hacerse un par de fotografías. Aerith reía por lo bajo mientras él pasaba el apuro. Las dos admiradoras se despidieron educadamente y Cloud agachó los hombros aliviado.

—Vuelves locas a las chicas —dijo Aerith divertida—. Me sé de alguien que estaría dándoles coba todavía.

Cloud inmediatamente pensó en Zack.

—Yo... —contuvo la respiración un instante—. No busco el aplauso de nadie.

—Me imagino... —dijo ella más relajada—. ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

Aerith dio un paso hacia él y, sonriente, buscó su mirada. Cloud se paralizó y ladeó la cabeza, rehuyéndola. Su tímida actitud provocó la dulce risa de Aerith. Un dedo fue a parar a la mejilla de Cloud y ella dijo:

—Está bien, no te haré decir nada que no quieras.

Una pequeña campana sonó en el centro del concurrido vestíbulo y, la voz de un anunciante se alzó gracias a un megáfono. Comunicó que esa noche todas las atracciones del parque serían gratis. Y no sólo eso, en breve comenzaría una obra de teatro en Event Square; había una sorpresa preparada para el público.

Aerith dio un brinco y aplaudió con entusiasmo.

—¡Cloud, vayamos a ver la obra, porfa! —le pidió con el rostro iluminado.

Él se encogió de hombros con un sutil asentimiento y, de la mano, los dos se dirigieron a Event Square.

Allí fueron recibidos por un gran patio abierto. Unas enormes gradas dispuestas de forma semicircular se encontraban excavadas en el suelo y, al fondo, un enorme escenario tapado por un telón. Aún no había comenzado la obra, así que Aerith, sin soltar la mano de Cloud, se apresuró a tomar asiento en las gradas. Sin embargo, fueron detenidos por un empleado. Éste alzó los brazos y la voz:

—¡Enhorabuena! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. ¡Sois la pareja número cien de hoy! ¿Os gustaría participar en la obra de esta noche?

Cloud puso cara de susto.

—¿Qué?

—Tranquilos, no será difícil —les entregó unos panfletos—. No tenéis más que actuar como queráis y el resto de actores os cubrirán.

—¡Suena divertido! —dijo Aerith emocionada y juntó ambas manos con un aplauso—. Sí, participaremos.

—Aerith... —la llamó con súplica.

Ya le costaba desenvolverse frente a sus compañeros, no quería imaginarse frente a un público entero. Una cosa era combatir y otra representar un papel. Pero ella le ignoró.

—Está bien, seguidme.

El empleado les hizo un gesto con una mano y los dos le siguieron por todo el perímetro del patio. Cloud seguía a Aerith a regañadientes y no se cortó en mostrar su incomodidad una vez llegaron detrás del escenario. Tras el telón, la decoración había terminado de colocarse y los actores iban y venían con atuendos medievales. Cloud quería echar a correr, pero Aerith lo tenía bien sujeto de la mano.

—No quiero hacer esto —confesó Cloud.

—¡Vamos, será divertido! —dijo Aerith risueña—. Sé que ésto te incomoda, ¿pero qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Cloud lo pensó y suspiró con una mano sobre el rostro. Aerith tenía razón, pero aún así...

Frente a ellos, se presentó el organizador del teatro con un par de atuendos en ambos brazos y se los entregó.

—Vestíos con esto —les pidió—. Bastará con que os lo pongáis encima.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó ella satisfecha.

Observó el conjunto de armadura barata y puso una mueca. Eran una malla, un yelmo y una espada de plástico. Cloud se lo puso todo con un poco de indolencia.

—Date prisa, por favor —le comunicó el organizador—. Tú eres el primero en entrar en escena.

Soltó una queja y se dio prisa en colocarse la espada en el cinturón. Pronto fue arrastrado hacia el escenario. Cloud echó la mirada hacia atrás para ver a Aerith sonriendo y despidiéndose de él.

—Quédate justo aquí —le pidió— y espera a que se abra el telón. Nosotros te guiaremos, ¿vale?

Cloud se quedó con la boca abierta cuando el organizador regresó al otro lado del bastidor del decorado. Observó a su alrededor con los brazos temblorosos; no sabía muy bien qué hacer y, solo frente al pobre atrezo del escenario, esperó.

Al otro lado del telón rojo, escuchó al presentador dar inicio a la obra y, de los altavoces, comenzó a sonar una canción de toque medieval con flauta. La tela se abrió y los focos de luz incidieron directamente sobre él y el escenario. Cloud se puso rígido frente al público.

—Hace mucho, mucho tiempo —comenzó a relatar el narrador de la obra— una demoníaca sombra oscureció el pacífico Reino de Galdia. La princesa Rosa acababa de ser secuestrada por el Malvado Rey Dragón, Valvados. ¡¿Qué iba a ser de ella?! —dramatizó—. Justo entonces, ¡apareció el legendario héroe Alfred!

De pronto, llegó a escena un caballero de pesada armadura que se dirigió hacia Cloud. Corrió apresurado y se detuvo a su lado con un jadeo.

—¡Vos... Vos debéis de ser el legendario héroe Alfred!

Cloud miró a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que sí, que él se trataba del tal Alfred. Titubeó y se señaló con un pulgar.

—Eh... sí —reiteró por si no había quedado claro.

El caballero se arrodilló en una pierna y alzó sus brazos hacia él.

—¡Con todo mi corazón os pido, Alfred, que salvéis a la Princesa Rosa! ¡Hablad con el Rey!

De un modo muy sobreactuado, el caballero se retiró al fondo del escenario y cedió protagonismo al rey. Éste entró en escena con un bastón de mando y una túnica azul marino de terciopelo. Con un caminar lento y un gesto preocupado, comenzó a merodear por el escenario.

—Mi hija... Mi preciosa hija... —murmuraba con pena.

Cloud se rascó la nuca. Con una mezcla de apocamiento y pesadez, se acercó al rey y le tocó un brazo para hacerse notar en la obra. El rey, sorprendido, se giró hacia él.

—¿Quién sois vos? ¿Por qué no os arrodilláis como todos, plebeyo?

—P-perdón... su Majestad... —se esforzó en meterse en su papel y se arrodilló—. Soy el... legendario héroe Alfred.

—¡Oh, sois vos de verdad! —alzó los brazos en desesperación—. ¡Habéis venido a salvar a mi querida Rosa! El Malvado Rey Dragón secuestró a mi hija y la llevó a su fría morada, en el pico más alto de la montaña. Pero no es tan sencillo vencer al dragón, Alfred —le hizo un gesto disimulado para que Cloud se pusiera de pie—. El sabio de la corte os ayudará. ¡Hablad con él!

El rey acompañó al caballero al fondo y Cloud esperó a que el sabio hiciera acto de presencia en el escenario. Éste llegó con un cayado de madera y un sombrero puntiagudo. A diferencia del rey, éste sí se dirigió a él desde el principio.

—Vos debéis ser el legendario héroe Alfred, ¿verdad?

Cloud asintió con rigidez.

—¡Yo soy el gran sabio, Vorman! —alzó su cayado para enfatizar—. ¿Qué es lo que queréis saber exactamente?

—¿Cómo puedo vencer al Rey Dragón? —preguntó sin entonación.

—Oh, así que buscáis su debilidad... —se mostró pensativo—. Ya veo... ¿Cuál era? Ah, ya me acuerdo —extendió los brazos al público y se lo reveló—. ¡El poder del amor verdadero! ¡Es lo único que te hará resistir a las fauces del Malvado Rey Dragón!

Cloud empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿El poder del amor verdadero? ¿En serio?

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —dijo el narrador entusiasmado—. ¡Alfred, mirad a vuestra espalda!

Él se giró y, por el lado contrario del escenario, vio aparecer al Malvado Rey Dragón, o más bien el desgastado disfraz de un dinosaurio verde. Desde los altavoces se escuchaba un rugido demasiado realista que desentonaba con el aspecto desenfadado de la obra. Entre sus garras, Aerith, ataviada con un vestido de raso chillón, se metía de lleno en su papel de princesa raptada. El resto del elenco comenzó a correr por el escenario, asustado; Cloud el único que permanecía impávido ante la escena.

—¡Soy el Malvado Rey Dragón, Valvados! —gruñó el actor debajo del disfraz—. ¡He estado esperándote para que me veas cómo me como a la princesa!

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, Alfred! ¡Salvadme! —gritó Aerith con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ahora, Alfred! —exclamó el sabio—. ¡No esperéis a que vuestra amada sea devorada! ¡Dadle un beso de amor verdadero y detened al dragón!

¿Un beso de amor verdadero? ¿Cuándo se convirtió aquella obra en un cuento romántico? No podía sentirse más incómodo.

Estratégicamente, el dragón soltó a Aerith cuando ella se revolvió más de la cuenta. De rodillas, Cloud vio el momento de acercarse y colocarse a su nivel. Pensó rápido una alternativa al beso y al abrazo. Ni el público tenía que ver algo así, ni tampoco quería sobrepasarse con ella. Aunque un beso se le antojó bastante atrayente en ciertos momentos, ni loco lo haría en frente de tanta gente.

Tendió un brazo hacia una de las manos de Aerith. La sujetó entre sus dedos y se inclinó para besar sus nudillos. Aún no creía lo que acababa de hacer.

—Cloud... —la oyó decir mientras él dejaba la cabeza agachada para no mostrar su rubor—. Digo... ¡Oh, Alfred!

El aplauso del público invadió todo el patio y el dragón comenzó a rugir.

—¡Maldición! ¡No! —agonizó y cayó al suelo con sufrimiento—. ¡El poder del amor...!

Cloud y Aerith se incorporaron del suelo con bastante timidez, pero por suerte, el rey lo opacó con las siguientes líneas:

—¡Oh, mirad! —alzó los brazos el rey—. ¡El amor ha triunfado! ¡Regresemos a palacio y celebrémoslo!

El resto del elenco se puso en fila y se retiró en la misma dirección, llevándose a Cloud y a Aerith fuera del escenario.

—¡Qué profundo es el poder del amor! —dijo el narrador—. Y así, el legendario héroe Alfred y la Princesa Rosa vivieron felices para siempre.

Lejos de los ojos del público, fueron felicitados por el equipo de teatro y su gran actuación. Devolvieron las vestimentas y, después de ser obsequiados con un recuerdo de ese día, regresaron al patio abierto. Aerith salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un caminar muy enérgico; Cloud, a diferencia de ella, aún pensaba en la vergüenza que había pasado y lo difícil que le era disfrutar un momento tan sencillo.

—Me lo he pasado genial —dijo ella tras detenerse frente a Cloud.

Él se paró también y se rascó la nuca. Ella continuó hablando:

—Y lo mejor de todo es que podremos ver nuestra actuación todas las veces que queramos —agitó con suavidad la cinta de vídeo.

Pero Cloud no reaccionó a la broma de Aerith, a pesar de que la captó a la perfección. El rostro risueño de ella poco a poco se desvaneció y forzó una suave sonrisa. Claro que él lo notó, notó la preocupación en ella, lo que le hizo señalar el camino y hacerle pensar en otra cosa.

Era complicado de explicar, al igual que confesarlo. Valoraba el haber conseguido que Aerith disfrutara de ese momento, el acompañarla, pero ¿por qué no era capaz de alegrarse? ¿Por qué no podía divertirse con ella?

Aerith apretó los labios entre sí. Hizo el amago de tomar su mano y, en su lugar, se acarició uno de sus tirabuzones.

—Cloud, no te quedes tan callado... —le pidió con algo de apuro—. ¿He dicho algo malo?

Cloud se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No es nada... —le aseguró aunque su excesivo silencio no resultaba convincente—. Estoy bien.

Algo en el silencio de Aerith le indicó que no le había creído ni una palabra, pero agradeció que no insistiera. Ella sólo se limitó a tomar un respiro y a recuperar el humor de siempre.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta en el teleférico de Round Square? —sugirió mientras atravesaban la salida—. ¡Aprovechemos que es gratis!

Cloud aceptó sin dudar y, tomando su mano, se dirigieron a la pequeña estación de teleférico de Round Square. Allí Aerith se encargó de pedir dos tickets para un sólo teleférico y, detrás de la línea de seguridad, esperaron en silencio su turno. Era bastante tarde y nadie hacía cola, por lo que, a la llegada del siguiente teleférico, montaron con la ayuda de un empleado de seguridad.

Era un poco pequeño, construido en madera. Poseía amplias ventanas en sus cuatro laterales y dos banquetas enfrentadas. Dentro no había iluminación, así que tuvieron que guiarse con las luces de fuera para ocupar sus asientos. Aerith se sentó junto a una de las ventanas y Cloud en el banco contrario.

El pequeño vehículo comenzó a moverse por el recorrido del cable y salió de la estación. Desde el lado de Aerith se divisaban los primeros y extravagantes rincones de Gold Saucer. Miles de bombillas de colores adornaban las atracciones de sus áreas y la música se amortiguaba gracias al blindado del teleférico. Junto a la media luna, la potencia del alumbrado bastaba para ver su interior, aunque para ellos pasaba desapercibido.

Aerith contemplaba maravillada el exterior mientras Cloud se enfrascaba por completo en sus preocupaciones. No sabía cómo debía actuar en una cita y le torturaba que Aerith no estuviese cómoda. Si tan sólo tuviese el desparpajo de Zack... Agachó la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos sobre los muslos, lamentándose por ello.

—Oh, qué bonito —dijo Aerith deslumbrada—. ¡Cloud, mira!

Fuera se escucharon los primeros fuegos artificiales, aunque Cloud fue consciente de ellos desde el momento en que iluminaron el interior del teleférico con sus colores. Volteó la mirada hacia la ventana un momento y después regresó a sus pensamientos. Por muy hermosa que fuera la estampa, no le era entretenida.

—Son preciosos, ¿a que sí? —volvió a dirigirse a Cloud, pero él seguía sin dar respuesta alguna—. Cloud, ¿aún sigues sintiéndote mal por no recordar nada?

La pregunta provocó la rigidez de sus músculos. Su silencio fue más que suficiente.

—¿Nunca les has preguntado a Zack y a Tifa? —preguntó ella con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

—No —respondió silencioso.

—¿Por qué no? Ellos podrían ayudarte.

Cloud apretó los puños y guardó para sí mismo sus razones.

Le daba miedo. Le daba miedo saber que su pasado no era como él creía, que no era la persona que creía ser. Nibelheim, Zack, Tifa, Sephiroth... Todo ello representaba algo suyo que no estaba preparado para conocer. Aerith no podía culparlo de querer huir de su pasado.

De ella escuchó un sonoro suspiro.

—Vale, voy a ser sincera contigo —manifestó con la mirada puesta en Cloud—. Confieso que, cuando te conocí, me molestaba mucho que te parecieras tanto a Zack. Veía en ti sus gestos, su manera de caminar, su modo de hablar... Y una vez pude compararos, cuando estábamos solos tú y yo, supe que eras diferente a él. Pero no me dejas ver más allá y no lo entiendo.

Fue un iluso al creer que lo ocultaría. Pasaba mucho tiempo comparándose con Zack, tanto que no se percataba del efecto que provocaba. En ese caso, comprendía por qué Aerith estaba cansada de sus juegos de evasión. Ni siquiera con ella se atrevía a confesar sus inseguridades.

Y aún así, Cloud fingió no estar afectado por su sinceridad.

Volvió la mirada lejos de ella, pero Aerith se inclinó hacia adelante y siguió buscando su mirada.

—Quiero encontrarte... —insistió con súplica.

Con lentitud, ella tomó lugar a su lado. Cloud sintió su calor cuando se apegó a él. Su proximidad lo paralizaron, pero Aerith no parecía tener intención de detenerse.

—Quiero conocerte... —susurró cerca de su hombro.

La fría mano de Aerith acarició con suavidad su mejilla, con la que le rogaba una sola mirada. Cloud cedió por ella, porque, a pesar de su miedo, anhelaba más que nada tener un lugar seguro junto a ella.

—Quiero saber qué piensas, qué sientes... —apoyó su frente en la de él—. Quiero conocer quién eres realmente, Cloud...

Pero era una petición imposible de cumplir. Incapaz de dar voz a sus sentimientos, acabó hundido en las reflexiones que apoyaban ese súbito silencio. Por mucho que deseara ceder a sus peticiones, Cloud no podía mostrar quién era, no cuando ni siquiera él lo sabía.

—Aerith, yo...

Con la voz temblando, quiso excusarse, volver a huir, pero Aerith no le dejó salida y calló sus pretensiones con un paciente beso. Tan cerca de ella, compartió su respiración, y más que su espacio personal. Las caricias se extendieron hasta su mandíbula y Cloud respondió con timidez. Supuso un gran paso para sus sentimientos y que, sólo con los labios de Aerith, logró ser valiente. Pero esa valentía sólo sirvió para desencantarse. Su beso, aunque suave y lleno de cariño, no pudo hacerlo suyo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas corresponderla y empaparse con su amor, su comprensión, pero el muro de su mente impedía extender un brazo y retener todo ello entre sus dedos. Sólo sus ojos contemplaron cómo Aerith se desvanecía y lo abandonaba en los rincones de sus muros.

Impotente, no soportó la idea de que Aerith descubriera el vacío de su interior y rompió el beso. La retuvo por los brazos para impedir otro íntimo acercamiento y rompió todo contacto con ella. Tenía miedo de esa indiferencia, como si hubiera tomado control de sus sentimientos más anhelados.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, su pecho sufriendo una horrible presión.

La culpa de no poder confesar que la necesitaba, de no poder arroparse con su amor, comenzó un proceso de desesperación. Sus labios ansiaban pedir que le ayudara a sentir, a amar, a decir cuánto la quería... pero sus palabras parecían perderse y perder el valor de ellas.

Cloud se retrajo en su sitio y evitó la mirada de Aerith.

Lo comprendería si ella tomara la decisión de romper la relación. Pero lo que no tuvo en cuenta, era la nula maldad que siempre la definió. A pesar de haber buscado el aislamiento, los brazos de Aerith se cerraron en torno a su pecho y su mejilla descansó sobre su hombro.

—Tranquilo —dijo con quietud—. Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo... Pase lo que pase, yo estaré siempre contigo.

Cloud sintió cómo sus ojos acumulaban las lágrimas, sin embargo no llegaron a desbordarse.

Hasta ese momento, no supo lo afortunado que era de estar acompañado por ella y lo poco que la merecía.

 

_v._

El teleférico llegó a la estación. Ambos salieron cuando el empleado de seguridad les abrió la puerta. Aerith fue la primera en salir con un pequeño brinco y, atravesada la línea de seguridad, se giró hacia Cloud. Con una suave sonrisa y los brazos tras la espalda, quiso recuperar la normalidad entre ellos.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche —dijo—. Aunque será mejor que volvamos ya al hotel.

Cloud asintió apocado y agradecido por sus palabras. Aerith inclinó la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa y tomó su mano. Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida de la estación.

—¿Tú también te lo has pasado bien? —preguntó ella.

—Sí... —contestó con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

No recordaba haber sido tan sincero como en esa ocasión, pero ¿hasta qué punto podía confiar en sus sentimientos?

—Me alegro mucho —dijo Aerith complacida—. La próxima vez que tengamos otro rato libre, demos otra vuelta como esta.

Jamás se negaría a algo así. Tal vez Aerith tuviese razón y sólo necesitase un poco más de tiempo para recuperar su memoria y encontrarse con su corazón.

Los dos, caminando de la mano, regresaron al vestíbulo de Gold Saucer. Allí debían tomar el ascensor hacia Ghost Square, sin embargo hubo algo que los detuvo. En la entrada del pasillo vieron aparecer a Cait Sith. Cruzaba el umbral con bastante premura.

—¿Qué hace Cait Sith por aquí? —preguntó Aerith.

—Supongo que trabajar —respondió Cloud después de encogerse de hombros.

Aún así, no era propio de Aerith ignorar a los conocidos con los que se cruzaba, por lo que, tras soltarle su mano, interrumpió a Cait Sith en el camino antes de que pudiera ir más lejos.

—¿Sigues trabajando tan tarde? —preguntó Aerith mientras Cloud se situaba a su lado.

Cait Sith, para ser un robot, era muy mal mentiroso. Su poco disimulo provocó que Cloud le prestara más atención.

—¡Ah, claro! —contestó con un brinco—. Tengo horario nocturno.

—Qué mal... Si no hay casi nadie por aquí —puntualizó Aerith.

Cloud frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

¿Un muñeco como él, que sólo se dedicaba a la lectura del futuro y a la búsqueda de objeto, teniendo horario nocturno? Cloud comenzó a sospechar más cuando, dentro de la boca semiabierta del moguri, reconoció el brillante acabado de la «piedra angular». Ambos coincidieron miradas y, cuando quiso reaccionar, Cait Sith inició una repentina huida. Empujó a Aerith en el camino y Cloud lo vio dirigirse hacia Chocobo Square. Aerith terminó en el suelo con un quejido y él se apresuró a ayudarla.

—¿Estás bien? —tomó sus manos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Sí, gracias —se sacudió el vestido con un gesto indignado—. ¿Pero por qué razón ha hecho eso?

—Es justo lo que voy a averiguar —aseguró Cloud al fruncir el ceño—. Regresa al hotel, ¿vale?

No dejó que Aerith opinara nada y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor a Chocobo Square.

—¡Cloud, espera!

Aceleró todo lo que pudo y tomó el segundo elevador. Una vez puso el pie en el solitario exterior del chocódromo, Cloud fue alertado por el sonido de un helicóptero que sobrevolaba el área. Reconoció el logotipo de Shin-Ra en un lateral y ya no tuvo ninguna duda. Pensó en alcanzar el helicóptero, pero éste ya se encontraba demasiado lejos del suelo. Todo parecía perdido hasta que divisó a Cait Sith en la misma zona donde había despegado el helicóptero. Cloud no quería quedarse sin ninguna explicación, así que corrió hacia él.

Para su sorpresa, Cait Sith no se movió ni un milímetro de su sitio. Se detuvo cuando se encontraron cara a cara y no controló su indignación ni el tono de su voz.

—¡Será mejor que empieces a explicarte! —le espetó las palabra mientras le señalaba.

Cait Sith levantó los brazos, como si realmente estuviese en posición de pedir una tregua.

—Sí, soy un espía de Shin-Ra —confesó sin más—. Me pidieron que les entregara la «piedra angular» y así he hecho.

Cloud suspiró con pesadez y se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

—Yo confiaba en ti... ¿Cómo has podido?

—Es mi trabajo, ¿vale? —extendió los brazos—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos como si no hubiese pasado nada?

Lentamente, Cloud clavó su incrédula mirada en él.

—Ni hablar, gato —no iba a permitir que jugara más con ellos—. Has tenido muchas agallas actuando como nuestro amigo.

Cait Sith no mostró ningún gesto que denotara remordimiento; Cloud no esperaba más.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? —le respondió impávido—. Sabes que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

No era más que un muñeco. Shin-Ra enviaría otro para espiarlos o para matarles directamente.

—¡Dime quién eres entonces! —dio un paso más cerca, amenazante.

—¿De verdad me crees tan idiota? —dijo con condescendencia.

Cloud aguantó la respiración y finalmente desistió. No iban a llegar a ningún lado.

—¿Ves? Ambos coincidimos en que hablar no nos hará ningún bien —insistió Cait Sith—. ¿Por qué no seguimos nuestro viaje y ya?

—¡¿Me tomas el pelo?!

—A ver, tranquilízate —puso ambas manos en alto—. Aunque sea un empleado de Shin-Ra, no quiere decir que seamos del todo enemigos. Si te soy sincero, hay algo que me chirría de vuestro modo de vida —confesó—. No os pagan, tampoco os agradecen vuestra ayuda... Y aún así, seguís arriesgando vuestras vidas por los demás. Me ha hecho replantearme algunas cuestiones y no me sentiría bien si las cosas continuaran como hasta ahora.

Cloud no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Era eso un intento de redención? Lo sentía por Cait Sith, pero no iba a confiar en ninguna palabra más.

—Sé realista —soltó las palabras con desgana—. No puedo aceptar que vengas con nosotros...

Entonces Cait Sith sacudió la cabeza sin remedio.

—Justo como pensé. Si hablando no consigo convencerte, entonces supongo que te interesará saber que Shin-Ra tiene a Kunsel, vuestro espía —dijo con recochineo—, en el punto de mira. Por supuesto, no le ocurrirá nada mientras colaboréis.

Tan sólo escuchar aquel nombre, se le detuvo el corazón. No supo muy bién cómo reaccionar.

—Eres de lo peor...

—No es mi estilo jugar sucio y tomar rehenes, pero así son las cosas —se quitó culpa—. ¿Seguirás negándote?

Cloud agachó la cabeza y se tocó el puente de la nariz, al borde de la desesperación. ¿Cómo les explicaría a los demás lo que había ocurrido?

—Entiende que no puedo presentarme ante los demás sin la «piedra angular» y prometerte que todo salga como esperes —admitió Cloud tras ceder al chantaje de Cait Sith.

—Pues no les digas nada —le sugirió—. Mañana partiremos hacia el Templo de los Ancianos, ¿verdad? Sólo tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones mientras estemos juntos. Confía en mí, nadie notará que no tienes la llave.

Por mucho que le pesara, Cait Sith no le dejaba otra opción a elegir. Acabó cediendo a sus condiciones, pero no por ello se sentía menos culpable. Ahora Kunsel, quien resultaba ser el mejor amigo de Zack, estaba en peligro. ¿Qué le aseguraba su seguridad? Absolutamente nada, pero necesitaba confiar en que podría salvarle. Zack nunca se lo perdonaría si le sucediese algo.

 

_vi._

Regresó solo a Ghost Square. Dentro del hotel, Cloud subió las escaleras y caminó hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Mientras sacaba la llave, se sorprendió al ver a Aerith justo en la puerta. Cloud se retrajo de inmediato cuando la vio saludarle con una mano. Él se acercó jugando con la llave y se detuvo a su lado.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo ella tranquila y buscó la mirada de Cloud—. ¿Has averiguado qué le pasaba a Cait Sith?

Cloud tragó saliva con dificultad. Otra vez iba a mentir, a ocultar una verdad. Aerith no se lo merecía, pero no tenía alternativa.

—Le habían citado para una reunión urgente —dijo sobre la marcha.

—Eso explica por qué salió corriendo de esa manera —dijo Aerith pensativa, pero no muy contenta—. Podría haber tenido más cuidado.

Pensó que le costaría más engañarla. Él agachó la mirada y guardó silencio.

—Cloud —le llamó con una dulzura que jamás escuchó de ella—, me he prometido que no voy a presionarte con... ésto —él se tensó un poco—. Sé por lo que estás pasando y no quiero hacerte sentir mal. Por eso, si necesitas algo de mí o si quieres que pasemos tiempo juntos, no tienes más que decirlo.

La sugerencia de Aerith le puso un poco nervioso, algo que plasmó en el movimiento que hacía con la llave del dormitorio.

—Pero como sé que te cuesta mucho hacerlo, lo haré yo por ti —carraspeó y después dijo con una sonrisa—: Cloud, ¿quieres que pase la noche contigo?

Por mucho que le gustara la idea, sabía muy dentro de él que no podía aceptar su propuesta. Ya tuvo suficiente con el desastre en el teleférico y no quería repetirlo.

—Lo siento —le dolió decirlo, por ella—, pero prefiero estar solo... hoy.

Aclaró para no hacerla sentir mal. Aerith no borró su sonrisa y meneó una mano para tranquilizarle.

—Está bien —respondió ella—. ¡Mañana entonces! —rio entre dientes—. Bueno, regreso a mi cuarto. Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Aerith dio el primer paso en la dirección de su habitación, pero Cloud, con la certeza de que no asomaría por allí, vio el momento perfecto para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

—Espera, Aerith —la detuvo poniendo el brazo enfrente de ella—. Quiero darte algo.

La dejó esperando en la puerta y, entre sus pertenencias, buscó la materia que Zack le dio en Gongaga. Era consciente de que Aerith estaba muy interesada en llevar su relación a otro nivel, pero su actitud respecto a ella dejaba bastante que desear y necesitaba disculparse por su esquivo comportamiento. Quería mantenerla cerca y demostrarle con un obsequio que él también tenía ese mismo interés. Además, no se sentiría tranquilo si no le entregaba un poco de ayuda para que se defendiera sola. Prácticamente Shin-Ra los tenía atrapados.

Se reunió con ella y le puso el pedazo de materia entre sus manos.

—Quiero que tengas esto —le dijo mientras envolvía sus manos con las suyas—. Nunca se sabe cuándo tendrás que defenderte de alguien.

Aerith parpadeó y asintió con firmeza.

—Gracias, Cloud...

Le sonrió con agradecimiento y, reteniendo la materia en una de sus manos, le abrazó a la altura de su cintura. Él, un poco sorprendido, tardó en devolverle el gesto y sólo se limitó a acariciar su espalda con una mano, hasta que se separaron.

—Que pases buena noche —le deseó Aerith con un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Hasta mañana!

Cloud se quedó callado y, cuando ella marchó, la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Finalmente él entró a su habitación y la cerró.

Un suspiro salió de su nariz con fuerza cuando apoyó la espalda en la puerta. En la soledad del cuarto y con la certeza de que nadie acudiría a ayudarle, sus ojos volvieron a acumular las lágrimas. Los dedos de una mano las retuvieron y, como si nada, ese sentimiento de desbordamiento desapareció. No sabía si era buena señal, pero lo único que necesitaba esa noche era un poco de calma.

Sus sentimientos hacia Aerith, la Tierra Prometida, la traición de Cait Sith... Era demasiado para asimilar en una sola noche.


	21. Mente rota

_i._

Llevaban una hora esperando en la estación de teleférico. Tal y como había acordado con Cait Sith, viajarían todos juntos al Templo de los Ancianos. Pero, con lo que no contó Cloud, era que éste lo dejaría en un aprieto frente al resto de sus compañeros. Barret comenzaba a impacientarse y, como era de esperar, la tomó con él.

—En serio, ¿realmente tenemos que esperar a Cait Sith? —farfulló con los brazos cruzados—. ¡Venga ya!

Para colmo, Zack también estaba de su lado.

—Podríamos haber salido hace un rato —dijo él con un tono impaciente—. Shin-Ra no es que esté esperando a que lleguemos primero.

—Y lo más importante —Cid añadió más leña al fuego—: el Tiny Bronco. No me gusta dejarlo en mitad de la nada sin vigilancia, ¿sabes?

Cloud estaba nervioso. Si por él fuese, ya se habrían marchado. Pero las condiciones de Cait Sith fueron muy claras.

—Ya, pero le prometimos que lo llevaríamos con nosotros —respondió Aerith por Cloud—. No sé, a mí me cae bien.

Barret resopló después de frotarse el rostro con la mano que poseía.

—Si no lo decimos por eso... ¡Es que Shin-Ra va a llegar antes que nosotros!

Y antes de que Cloud interviniera en la conversación, Cait Sith hizo acto de presencia. Con su habitual despreocupación, se detuvo junto a ellos y les saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Muy buenas, gente! —exclamó—. ¿Vamos ya?

—¡Llegas tarde! —le espetó Barret en la cara—. ¿No te quedó claro anoche lo importante que es nuestra misión?

—Oye, cálmate —levantó las manos—. Tenía que avisar a mi jefe.

Barret alzó los brazos como si pidiera al cielo un poco de paciencia.

—¡Como sea! Vámonos ya —sentenció y fue el primero en subir al teleférico.

El resto lo siguió con un poco de resquemor por el primer contratiempo del día.

Cloud terminó con otra punzada de culpabilidad, como si no hubiesen sido suficientes. Al menos Aerith fue la única que le dio un respiro en esa ocasión.

Fue un largo viaje hacia el sureste. Justo como tenían indicado en el mapa, el Templo de los Ancianos se encontraba entre los frondosos bosques tropicales de la isla y la cima de la pirámide asomaba sobre la copa de cientos de árboles. Éstos ocultaban la luminosa roca con la que el templo fue construido.

Cid tuvo que sobrevolar el área en repetidas ocasiones en busca de un claro en el que aterrizar. No muy lejos, en una zona deforestada, el Tiny Bronco descendió forzosamente debido al reducido tamaño de la explanada.

Finalmente y cargando con sus pertenencias, todos bajaron del avión. Ninguno había ignorado el helicóptero de Shin-Ra que permanecía en el otro punto del descampado.

—Lo que yo decía —dijo Barret hastiado mientras daba el salto fuera del Tiny Bronco—. Se nos han adelantado.

—Y por lo solitario que está esto, ya deben estar dentro —siguió Tifa con un suspiro.

—¡Ha sido todo por tu culpa! —señaló Barret a Cait Sith, quien hizo aspavientos con los brazos para quitarse culpa—. ¡Si no fueras tan lento...!

Entonces Aerith, antes de que siguieran quejándose, intervino:

—¡Tranquilos! —les miró—. Nosotros tenemos la «piedra angular». No habrán llegado muy lejos sin ella.

A Cloud se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya, pero igual tendremos que encargarnos de ellos —se quejó Zack.

Cid carraspeó tras darle una calada a su cigarro y los señaló con un dedo.

—Yo voy a quedarme con el Tiny Bronco —se desentendió completamente de la misión—. No me fío de estos de Shin-Ra.

—Tienes razón —dijo Tifa y pensó—, no podemos dejar el avión solo.

—Y creo que a Cid tampoco... —se le escuchó decir a Barret con un susurro—. ¡Vale! Yo me quedo con Cid aquí.

—Te acompaño entonces —contestó ella—. Así estaremos más igualados en número.

Cloud oyó a Cid chistar con la lengua y soltar un improperio. Finalmente se apresuró a reafirmar la misión:

—Bastará con vayamos nosotros cuatro —se señaló junto a Zack, Aerith y Cait Sith—. Si ocurre algo, llamadnos.

Tifa asintió con firmeza.

—No dudéis en hacer lo mismo —dijo ella.

Después de despedirse, tomaron un antiguo y sinuoso sendero que cruzaba una pequeña porción del selvático bosque. Gracias a la gran altura y al enorme tamaño del templo, no fue complicado llegar a sus inmediaciones. Altas murallas de piedra custodiaban la pirámide y, a su vez, eran protegidas por un profundo acantilado. El único modo de acceder al otro lado era mediante un puente colgante.

Cloud estaba sorprendido por la inmensidad de la pirámide. Construida en roca de color ocre, daba la sensación de estar esculpida en oro. Su entrada, visible en la cúspide, era accesible por una serie de escaleras desgastadas por el tiempo.

En el momento en que rodearon el acantilado, Aerith se separó de ellos y se apresuró a cruzar el puente colgante. Se detuvo al otro lado, con la mirada puesta en la derruida entrada de la muralla. Su curiosidad la llevó hasta aquellos muros, los cuales comenzó a acariciar.

Los demás se reunieron con ella, no con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Parece que Shin-Ra no anda por aquí... —dijo Zack mientras miraba a su alrededor, en guardia.

Aerith se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la tierra como si acabara de escuchar algo procedente de su interior. Pegó la oreja en la calzada y acarició el suelo con las yemas de los dedos.

—No hay duda de dónde estamos —musitó Aerith—. Puedo sentir el conocimiento de los Cetra fluir por todo el lugar...

—¿Escuchas algo? —preguntó Zack al situarse a su lado y arrodillarse junto a ella.

—Podrías convertirte en uno con el planeta, pero por alguna razón te detienes... —recitó Aerith y después prestó atención a algo que parecía escuchar—. ¿Por el futuro? ¿Por nosotros...?

Cloud miró a Zack desde arriba y alzó una ceja sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

Ambos la vieron incorporarse del suelo y caminar al interior del frondoso patio de la pirámide.

—¿Aerith es una Cetra? —preguntó Cait Sith—. Parece entender algo que no podemos escuchar.

—No nos digas... —se burló Zack en un intento de amenizar la situación.

Cloud, por su parte, ignoró la pregunta de Cait Sith y siguió a Aerith, quien se estaba alejando cada vez más. Subiendo los primeros escalones del templo, la alcanzó. No dejaba de susurrar, como si estuviese hablando con alguien.

—Estáis ansiosos, ¿pero felices también? —se preguntó ella—. ¿Es porque estoy aquí? —entonces sacudió la cabeza, desistiendo—. Lo siento, no os entiendo...

Quería preguntar sobre lo que escuchaba, cómo se sentía, pero Aerith estaba demasiado concentrada en ese nuevo entorno. No sabía si debía perturbarla o siquiera recibiría su atención.

De inmediato, Aerith comenzó a subir las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, dejándolos atrás. Cloud avisó a Zack y Cait Sith para continuar junto a ella.

Con las armas preparadas por si aparecían miembros de Shin-Ra, ascendieron hacia la cúspide de la pirámide. Conforme más cerca estaban del último escalón, más visible era la fachada del santuario. Nada más llegar a la última terraza, Aerith necesitó tomar un pequeño descanso. La vista desde la cima era monótona, pero al mismo tiempo insólita. La espesa capa de bosque parecía extenderse hasta el infinito, éste difuminado por la excesiva concentración de luz solar.

Cloud echó un vistazo, junto a Zack, a las inmediaciones de la terraza. Por lo pronto no había enemigos. Cloud se preguntaba si Cait Sith sabía algo al respecto. Obviamente, sabían por el helicóptero que estarían cerca, ¿pero qué tan cerca estaban ellos de caer en una trampa?

—Seguramente estén dentro —dedujo Zack—, aunque no habrán ido muy lejos.

Sin embargo, Cloud no tuvo fuerza para darle la razón. Lo tenía tan claro que temía que sospechara.

De pronto, desde la entrada del santuario, Cait Sith gritó:

—¡Hey! ¡¿Una ayuda por aquí?!

Los dos acudieron inmediatamente a la llamada. Para su sorpresa, un encapuchado agonizante salía de la estancia. Cloud no pudo más que quedarse atrás, ocultando su conmoción. Si había uno de ellos allí, éso significaba que Sephiroth...

—La «piedra... angular...» —dijo con dificultad.

El encapuchado, al captar la presencia de Cloud, lo señaló.

—Abre la puerta... del templo...

Cloud abrió los ojos un poco más cuando lo vio desplomarse en el suelo.

—¿También tiene tatuaje...? —preguntó Aerith, quien observó la escena con preocupación.

Entonces Zack se agachó junto al cuerpo y comprobó sus signos vitales y la existencia de un tatuaje en su hombro.

—Tiene el número nueve —miró a los demás con el ceño fruncido—. No ha podido sobrevivir a lo que sea que le hayan hecho.

—Esos encapuchados dan más miedo en persona —dijo Cait Sith.

—Será mejor que sigamos —sugirió Cloud de pronto.

No tenía por qué, ni quería tampoco pensar en esos experimentos, así que fue el primero en adentrarse al santuario.

Desde fuera, el interior parecía completamente oscuro, pero conforme su vista se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, fue consciente de la profundidad que albergaba escaleras abajo. Su interior, iluminado con una serie de antorchas, se extendió a lo largo de una sala de toscas columnas; al fondo, el enorme grabado de una temible divinidad, cuyo altar se sostenía sobre una plataforma cristalina. Sin embargo, lo que ocupó toda su atención fue la conocida presencia, apoyada contra las columnas de la sala. Se trataba de Tseng y parecía estar muy malherido.

—¿Ése no es...? —murmuró Aerith.

Zack fue el primero en correr hacia él mientras el resto siguió detrás. Él se arrodilló junto a Tseng y, como el resto, vieron la gran mancha de sangre en su uniforme. Estaba muy débil.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Zack con una preocupación impropia para ese momento.

Aunque Aerith y Cait Sith también parecían compartirlo. Lo cierto era que, en una situación como en la que se encontraba, sería muy mezquino abandonarlo.

—Nos ha engañado... —musitó con dificultad—. Sephiroth... Sephiroth no está buscando la Tierra Prometida...

—¡¿Está aquí?! —exclamó Cloud tras dar un paso al frente.

—¿Por qué no lo comprobáis vosotros mismos...? —tosió después de intentar ponerse en pie—. Mierda...

Aerith acompañó a Zack y, con la materia regenerativa, comenzó a curar la herida, pero ésta era demasiado profunda.

—Dejarte marchar fue el comienzo de mi mala suerte... —dijo Tseng con la voz ronca y débil—. El presidente estaba tan equivocado...

—Y aún seguís equivocados —respondió ella con la rabia contenida—. De ninguna manera iba a colaborar estando o no con vosotros.

—Pero lo has hecho... —dijo él con una media sonrisa—. ¿Cómo crees entonces que hemos podido entrar al templo...?

Del interior de su chaqueta, sacó la «piedra angular», lo que despertó la confusión de Zack y Aerith. Ésta estaba impregnada en sangre; Cloud supo entonces que no se trataba precisamente de la de Tseng. De un modo u otro, consiguieron engañar al templo.

Ella, atónita por las declaraciones de Tseng, rompió el flujo de la materia e, indignada, lo dejó a su suerte. Se levantó de su lado y se ocultó detrás de una columna algo alejada.

Cloud volvió a sentir la culpa torturándole, ya no por engañarlos, sino porque se sentía responsable de todo lo que había acontecido hasta ahora. Incluso confiar en que Cait Sith lo cubriría fue un completo error.

—Será mejor que entréis vosotros... —le entregó la llave a Zack—. Sois lo únicos con alguna posibilidad contra Sephiroth...

Zack cogió la «piedra angular» y apretó los labios.

—¿Y qué será de ti? —preguntó él.

—No os preocupéis —tosió con fuerza—. Pronto vendrán a por mí.

Con un suspiro, Zack se puso en pie. Cloud no pudo más que agachar la cabeza cuando notó su mirada posarse en él con dureza. Y, a diferencia de lo que creyó que haría, Zack sólo caminó por su lado y le dijo con seriedad:

—Voy a ver cómo funciona esto. Habla con Aerith.

Pero aunque no lo dijese, Cloud sabía que no estaba contento. Cerró los puños con fuerza y acompañó a Aerith junto a las columnas del santuario. Situado a su espalda, le pareció escuchar un ligero sollozo que le destrozó. No tenía idea de cómo actuar en un momento como ese, donde era el culpable de todo. No se sentía con el derecho ni de pedir disculpas.

—Aerith... —la llamó, sólo porque Zack se lo pidió.

Apresurada, vio cómo se enjugaba el rostro. Se giró hacia él como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y agachó la cabeza.

—Le había conocido desde que era pequeña —dijo con amargura—. No puedo decirlo de mucha gente, pero apenas puedo contar con los dedos de una mano a las personas que realmente me conocen. De todos modos, Tseng sigue siendo nuestro enemigo...

Cloud sólo se limitó a lamentarse por ello. Tseng pudo haber sido un amigo que antepuso el trabajo a ella. Él tampoco se diferenciaba mucho; los defraudó al dejarse robar la «piedra angular» y ceder a los chantajes de Shin-Ra. Ni siquiera confiaba que Aerith lo considerara de esas personas de las que hablaba.

—Yo...

Quiso disculparse por lo que había hecho, pero fue interrumpido por Aerith.

—Cloud, vayamos con ellos —sugirió con su habitual amabilidad—. Cuéntanos lo que te preocupa cuando estemos dentro.

Cloud asintió nervioso y, juntos, acompañaron a Zack y a Cait Sith junto al altar. En su superficie, había una ranura semiesférica en la que la «piedra angular» encajaba perfectamente. Zack le entregó la llave a Aerith. Ella colocó la esfera en el hueco y el altar reaccionó con un suave brillo en sus grabados. De pronto, un sonido grave envolvió la sala y un pequeño temblor se sintió bajo sus pies. Las cristalina plataforma en la que estaban comenzó a perder solidez y los cuatro fueron absorbidos por éste como si se trataran de arenas movedizas.

No sabía muy bien cómo expresar lo que había ocurrido.

Era como si hubiesen sido transportados a otro lugar que lejos tenía que ver con el templo, no al menos de forma física. Iluminado por un cielo onírico, un laberinto de escaleras, callejones y puertas a diferentes niveles se presentó ante ellos. Era imposible que algo así se encontrara en el interior de la pirámide, pero allí estaban, presenciando lo inexplicable.

Sorprendidos y con las miradas puestas en aquella extraña dimensión, Aerith caminó los primeros pasos por la única dirección a tomar y observó su alrededor con atención.

—Aquí escucho con más fuerza sus palabras... —dijo con las manos entrelazadas—. Sus emociones se concentran cerca de aquí.

Sin embargo, sus palabras pasaron a segundo plano cuando Zack, quien llevaba aguantando el enojo, se dirigió a Cloud con el ceño fruncido. Él se quedó paralizado.

—¿Nos vas a explicar por qué Tseng tenía la «piedra angular»? Tú la conseguiste, la llevabas encima todo el rato... ¿O no?

Cloud agachó los hombros y presionó los labios.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó con un murmuro, uno que fue silenciado por el suspiro de Zack.

—Cloud, ¿por qué? —le reprochó mientras abría los brazos, sin comprender—. ¿Por qué no nos lo has contado?

Las palabras se le agolparon en la garganta y perdió la capacidad para expresarlas. No sabía cómo decirlo sin darle más razones para no ser perdonado.

—Nunca nos dices nada... Nunca nos pides ayuda. ¿Cómo pretendes que te apoyemos entonces? ¡Podríamos haberla recuperado de algún modo!

—En realidad no... —respondió con mayor reserva—. Además, la recuperamos. ¿Qué más da?

—Para Tseng no lo ha sido...

Zack perdió la paciencia por su silencio. Dejó caer los brazos y sacudió la cabeza sin remedio. No dijo más nada y continuó el camino por su cuenta.

—¿No sería mejor que fuésemos todos juntos? —dijo Cait Sith para aliviar la tensión.

Aquéllo no hacía más que Cloud se cerrara más en sí mismo. Tal vez se equivocó al no confiar en ellos, en cargar con todo el problema él solo, pero era por ese tipo de situaciones que no lo hacía. ¿Habría cambiado en algo si lo hubiese confesado desde el principio? Quizás las opiniones los hubieran dividido más.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Aerith se había situado enfrente de él y, a diferencia de Zack, se mostraba mucho más comprensiva, aunque también reclamaba que fuese más abierto con ellos.

—Cloud —le llamó mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas—, sé que es difícil y que te sientes mal ahora, pero... no te rindas, por favor —le suplicó con la mirada—. Podemos hacerlo.

Se le formó un pequeño nudo en la garganta y, con inseguridad, asintió a sus palabras. Al menos, aún conservaba el apoyo de Aerith.

_ii._

No sabían si estaban dando vueltas por el mismo sitio o era imposible reconocer qué zona habían recorrido. Escaleras, puentes, pasillos y habitaciones vacías. Parecía que seguían un rumbo fijo, pero al mismo tiempo era como si el paisaje no tuviese fin.

—Este sitio es enorme —comentó Cait Sith— y empieza a cansarme... ¿De verdad no hay señales que digan hacia dónde ir?

—¿Debería haberlas? —preguntó Zack—. Es evidente que este lugar no está hecho para los humanos y mucho menos para los robots.

—Esperad —dijo Aerith de pronto y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que callaran—. Creo que he oído algo...

Se detuvieron bajo un puente y dejaron que Aerith se concentrara en el sonido. Sin embargo, no se trataba de algo que sólo escuchara ella. Cloud también oyó como si algo caminara sobre el puente que tenían sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Habéis escuchado eso? —saltó Cait Sith.

Cloud y Zack asintieron, pero Aerith no perdió tiempo en eso y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras que había nada más girar la esquina, a la derecha. La siguieron de cerca y llegaron a la planta superior, donde se detuvieron al divisar a un ser extraño.

Por mucho que Cloud tratara de asociarlo con algo conocido, no podía. Lo único certero era que tenía autonomía y que, de alguna manera, intentaba llamar su atención.

—Creo que quiere que le sigamos —dijo Aerith.

No se habló más y, juntos, persiguieron al ente con cautela.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron, tuvo la sensación de que estaban llegando a algún sitio en concreto. Desconocía qué clase de ayuda les estaba prestando aquel ser, pero Aerith confiaba plenamente en él.

Después de atravesar un largo trecho de otro puente y descender las últimas escaleras, una oscura entrada los condujo al fin del laberinto. Sin embargo, su interior era mucho más escalofriante. Como si flotaran en mitad de la oscura nada, avanzaron por el único camino que se abría ante ellos. Aerith caminó sin miedo por la pasarela de piedra, acompañada del ente. Mientras tanto, los demás confiaban en la seguridad de ese trayecto. Éste los llevó a una plataforma circular en cuyo centro se hallaba un pozo de aguas violáceas y agitadas, rodeado con medias columnas. El ser se lanzó de lleno al interior y ella se detuvo enfrente del pozo.

—Dice que me estaban esperando... —dijo ella con las manos contra el pecho y se giró a los demás—. Ese ser que hemos visto es uno de los espíritus de los Cetra. Tienen esa forma porque realmente no están aquí... Es difícil de explicar.

Ella comenzó a caminar alrededor del pozo mientras observaba su interior.

—Están aquí para proteger este templo, pero con el paso de los años han perdido la habilidad para hablar —explicó un poco confundida—. En realidad no necesitan las palabras, porque sólo tienen que encargarse de su protección. Nada más.

Aerith, entonces, se arrodilló frente a las aguas de la fuente y apoyó las manos en su saliente, como si esperara oír más del espíritu.

—Por favor, cuéntame más... —sacudió la cabeza y suspiró—. ¿Tenéis miedo? ¿Es porque Sephiroth está aquí? ¿Es alguien más? No entiendo el resto...

Cloud caminó hasta quedar junto a ella.

—¿Qué es este pozo? —preguntó mientras se asomaba también.

—Creo que contiene todo el conocimiento de los Cetra —respondió insegura—, o no... No es el conocimiento, es su conciencia... como si fuesen una sola alma viviente —puso el oído sobre las aguas tras inclinarse un poco más—. Intenta decirnos algo... Estamos en peligro.

Les hizo una señal al resto para que se acercaran y vieran las agitadas aguas del pozo.

—Venid, quiere enseñarnos algo.

Aquella agua comenzó a brillar y a proyectar una luz hacia arriba. Las partículas luminosas se dividieron y se unieron a otras para formar una imagen frente a ellos, en forma de hologramas. Una sala llena de murales y grabados en todas sus paredes se proyectó en tres dimensiones; en el centro, Tseng y Elena parecían mantener una conversación. La imagen no era muy nítida.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Zack confuso.

—Parece un momento del pasado —dedujo Cloud.

—Silencio, están hablando —les calló Aerith.

Los cuatro prestaron atención a las imágenes y a lo que éstas tenían que decirles.

—Tseng, ¿de verdad crees que ésto es la Tierra Prometida? —dijo Elena, que parecía cansada de tomar fotografías de toda la superficie de los murales.

—No estoy seguro —confesó mientras echaba una mirada a la gran sala—. De todas maneras, tenemos que informar al Presidente Rufus de esto. Elena, ¿puedes encargarte de ello? Aún hay algo que quiero comprobar.

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

—Descuida —dejó la cámara fotográfica colgando de su cuello—. Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Tseng asintió y Elena abandonó la estancia con premura.

Solo, comenzó a merodear por la sala y se detuvo en el centro. Alzó la mirada hacia el techo y tomó una última fotografía del interior.

Nada de la proyección parecía mostrar nada interesante hasta que, a espaldas de Tseng, se materializó inexplicablemente la figura de Sephiroth. Sin duda era él. Tseng, alertado, se dio media vuelta.

—¡Sephiroth!

—No esperaba que fueseis vosotros quiénes abrieran el templo —puntualizó mientras enderezaba la espalda—. No puedo más que felicitaros.

Tseng dio un paso más cerca de él y se atrevió a hablarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Este lugar no es la Tierra Prometida —trató de provocar su desinterés.

—Lo sé —dijo Sephiroth mientras observaba el filo de su espada masamune—. No es más que una pirámide perdida en la selva, pero al mismo tiempo de valor incalculable... La sabiduría de los Ancianos se concentra aquí.

Con la punta de su espada, comenzó a señalar los murales que decoraban la gran sala.

—Gracias a ella, por fin me estoy convirtiendo en uno con el planeta —deliró de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Tseng después de despegar la mirada de las paredes.

Sephiroth meneó la cabeza y dejó los brazos cayendo a los costados.

—Oh, olvidaba lo estúpidos que sois los humanos —suspiró—. Ni siquiera lo has pensado. Pronto me fundiré con toda la energía espiritual de este planeta, con toda su sabiduría y conocimiento... Seré uno con todo... Todo será uno conmigo.

Tseng mantuvo las distancias con Sephiroth.

—Estás... loco —le dijo con estupor.

Y tal respuesta pareció decepcionarlo.

—El comienzo yace aquí... —dijo enigmáticamente y, apenas en un parpadeo, se situó enfrente de Tseng, con su espada penetrada en su vientre—. La muerte es lo único que os depara —clavó la mirada en él—, pero no temáis... porque es a través de la muerte que las almas renacen. Pronto, todos viviréis de nuevo y formaréis parte de mí.

Sephiroth deslizó la espada fuera de Tseng y lo dejó caer al suelo.

La imagen proyectada sobre el agua desapareció poco a poco y permitió que pudieran verse. Cloud no estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver; sin embargo, saber que Sephiroth estaba cerca, le hacía perder la calma. No le importaba si les esperaba o lo que planeara hacer a partir de ahora, iba a darle fin allí mismo.

—¿Lo habéis visto también? —preguntó Aerith al mirarles.

Por sus rostros, era más que evidente la respuesta.

—Tenemos que encontrar la sala con esos murales —sugirió Zack.

—Creo que sé dónde puede estar —dijo ella, convencida.

_iii._

Los rincones del templo eran como un acertijo, cada uno más complicado de descifrar que el anterior: trampas, pasillos sin salida, espejismos... De no haber sido por los espíritus de los Ancianos y Aerith, llegar hasta la sala de los murales les habría tomado mucho más tiempo, o quizás la vida.

Al fin llegaron a la gran sala de los murales. Alumbrado por una serie de potentes antorchas, encontraron un espacio religioso, cuyas doradas paredes representaban y describían con caracteres antiguos diversas escenas de un ritual. ¿O quizás narraban un hecho puntual del pasado? Cloud no se paró a comprobarlo, pues en su mente sólo tenía una cosa.

Tras darles una señal a sus compañeros para que se mantuvieran al margen, su mano rápidamente empuñó la Buster Sword y caminó con premura hacia el fondo de la sala.

—¡Sephiroth! —exclamó.

Éste se encontraba frente al altar de la estancia, sentado y cuidando la afilada hoja de su espada masamune. A pesar del grito desesperado de Cloud, Sephiroth ni se inmutó.

—Qué frío eres conmigo —musitó con decepción—, a pesar de todo el tiempo que he estado a tu lado...

Cloud se detuvo en mitad de la sala, paralizado por tal declaración.

—Ven, acércate —le pidió Sephiroth—. Quiero mostrarte el conocimiento de este lugar.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —preguntó Cloud confundido—. Sephiroth...

—Mira bien a tu alrededor —le guió con las palabras—. ¿Lo ves? Me estoy convirtiendo en uno con el planeta.

Por su costado, Cloud vio a Zack corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Sephiroth. Se detuvo frente a él, en el altar, y exclamó:

—¡Empiezo a cansarme de tus delirios! —se puso en posición de ataque y blandió su espada—. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Sephiroth no dijo nada. Sólo se puso en pie con lentitud y, de su garganta, brotó una risa burlesca.

Provocado por la mofa, Zack se lanzó hacia él con un grito, la espada en alto, y Sephiroth se desintegró frente a sus ojos. Después se materializó de pronto frente a Cloud y, sus ojos esmeralda clavados en los suyos, lo paralizaron.

_«Casi ha llegado el momento..._

_Pronto seremos uno, Madre...»_

La voz de Sephiroth resonó en su mente y Cloud notó cómo sus pulsaciones se aceleraban. Cuando quiso reaccionar, Sephiroth desapareció ante sus ojos y justo vio a Zack lanzar otro ataque al aire.

Detrás de Cloud, el grito de Aerith los alertó.

Sephiroth reapareció en el lado contrario de la estancia donde Aerith y Cait Sith estuvieron en un principio. Éstos huyeron apresurados hacia la posición de Cloud y Zack, quienes formaron una barrera entre ellos y Sephiroth, sus espadas en alto.

—Es inútil atacarle —concluyó Zack—. Tiene que haber otro modo...

Sin embargo, Cloud lo ignoró y, sabiendo que podría ser peligroso, dio un paso más cerca de Sephiroth.

—¡¿Qué estás tramando?! ¡¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?! —preguntó mientras, detrás suya, escuchaba los avisos de sus amigos.

—Me alegro de que me preguntes —respondió—. Dejadme que os cure de vuestra ignorancia...

Lentamente, Sephiroth se giró hacia ellos y alzó los brazos, junto con su espada.

—¿Sabíais que el planeta usa energía espiritual para sanarse a sí mismo? —habló como si gozara de ser el único portador de ese conocimiento—. Dependiendo de lo grande que sea la herida, utilizará más o menos esa energía —rápidamente clavó la espada en el suelo para enfatizar sus palabras—. ¿Pero qué pasaría si esa herida fuese capaz de amenazar la vida del planeta? ¡Imaginad cuánta energía espiritual se liberaría! —sacó la espada de entre las losas del suelo y rio entre dientes.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así? —preguntó Aerith aterrada—. ¡Morirías tú también!

Pero la risa de Sephiroth no cesaba.

—No, yo no —dijo convencido—. Toda la energía que el planeta liberara sería mía. Nos convertiríamos en uno y me transformaría en una nueva existencia. Dejaré de existir como soy ahora, sólo para renacer como un dios: el amo de todas las almas.

Cloud no daba crédito a lo que oía. Sus delirios de grandeza habían sobrepasado los límites de la razón. Desconocía si sería capaz de hacer algo así, si era siquiera posible, pero no iba a esperar a comprobarlo.

—¡Éso jamás ocurrirá! —exclamó Zack con toda convicción.

De nuevo, corriendo a toda velocidad, Zack se arrojó con su espada hacia él, pero Sephiroth se elevó del suelo con una escalofriante risa y se abalanzó directo hacia Cloud. Él blandió la Buster Sword para protegerse y, cuando vio el momento exacto para atacar, sintió cómo el tiempo se detuvo un instante.

_«Despierta.»_

Frente a sus ojos, Sephiroth desapareció de nuevo y Cloud tardó en reaccionar a su entorno.

—¡Sephiroth! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —escuchó a Zack gritar mientras miraba a su alrededor, en su busca.

Pero su presencia parecía haberse esfumado definitivamente. Cloud lo sentía, como si una parte de él siguiese aún presente.

Cloud dejó caer la punta de su mandoble al suelo, cuando su visión comenzó a difuminarse. Sus amigos pasaron a ser manchas móviles en el fondo de los murales y de los grabados; sus voces sólo un eco lejano. Una zona de esas paredes captó su atención. Por alguna razón, sus contornos brillaban más que el resto. Atraído por ese efecto, Cloud se postró ante el mural y reconoció una escena: un enorme meteorito cayendo sobre la superficie del planeta y provocando un enorme desastre.

De pronto soltó la espada y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar. Sus piernas perdieron el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas frente a la imagen destructora. Su respiración se aceleró y sus pulmones fueron incapaces de retener el suficiente aire.

—Chicos, creo que Cloud necesita ayuda —dijo Cait Sith confuso.

Tanto Zack como Aerith tornaron su atención en él y acudieron en su ayuda. Preocupados, se arrodillaron alrededor de él.

—¡Cloud! —exclamó Zack.

Con firmeza, lo sujetó por los hombros y lo recostó en un de sus brazos para impedir que cayera y se golpeara la cabeza.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Aerith consternada.

—¡No lo sé!

Zack lo sacudió con levedad, pero Cloud no detenía las sacudidas de su cuerpo; estaba completamente ido. De pronto, entre agobiantes resoplidos brotó de sus labios una risa errática; su mirada perdida lo hacía aún más inquietante.

—La «materia oscura»... —mencionó entre esa extraña risa—. Hay que... invocar al meteorito...

—¿Qué...? —musitó Zack atónito.

Aerith entonces agarró el rostro de Cloud y le gritó desesperada:

—¡Cloud, vuelve en ti! Por favor... —le suplicó.

Cloud se sacudió en los brazos de Zack por última vez y un intenso dolor de cabeza le hizo encogerse en sí mismo. Respiró con fuerza y se agarró el pelo, mientras de sus labios emergió un quejido de dolor. Había recuperado parte de su conciencia, pero no conseguía poner orden a su escasa memoria. Sólo un nombre resonaba en su mente, al mismo tiempo en que una serie de acontecimientos y conductas viajaban de un lado a otro sin decirle quién era exactamente ni cómo actuar.

Aerith y Zack le observaban con preocupación, incapaces de encontrar el modo de hacerle regresar.

—Cloud... Soy Cloud... —se repitió mientras encajaba las piezas de su caos mental.

Y como si despertara de una pesadilla, Cloud se sobresaltó. Sus ojos por fin veían el espacio del templo que abandonó. Sus amigos estaban allí, lo miraban asustados, pero él se sentía tan aliviado... Quiso tranquilizarlos, como si realmente supiesen lo que acababa de vivir.

—Estoy bien... Ya recuerdo a lo que hemos venido aquí —dijo mientras los miraba con una calma recuperada y recuperaba el aliento.

—Cloud... —murmuró Aerith con preocupación.

Poco a poco él se fue enderezando de los brazos de Zack, sentado. No comprendía ese silencio por parte de ellos. Para Cloud, sólo había perdido las conciencia por un momento.

—¿Qué pasa...? —preguntó con temor mientras los miraba.

Tanto Zack como Aerith mantenían sus miradas lejos de él; sin embargo, ella fue la primera en no querer suscitar más interrogantes.

—¡Nada! —dijo apresurada y se puso en pie—. No tienes que preocuparte.

Cloud miró a Zack, pero él sólo se limitó a rascarse la nuca.

—¿Y si continuamos explorando? —sugirió Cait Sith nervioso—. Sephiroth puede regresar en cualquier momento.

Entonces Zack ayudó a Cloud a ponerse en pie y a recuperar la Buster Sword. Todos volvieron a centrar su atención en el mural del meteorito.

—Creo que empiezo a entender lo que Sephiroth intentaba decirnos —dijo Zack más serio de lo habitual.

Aerith se dirigió a ellos con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Esperad, ¿recordáis lo que nos dijo la arqueóloga? Este templo custodia un poder destructivo —explicó mientras prestaba atención a los grabados del mural—. Puede que Sephiroth quiera ese poder para conseguir esa energía espiritual y algo me dice que tiene algo que ver con la «materia oscura» y ese meteorito...

—Entonces tenemos que hacernos con ese poder antes que él —sentenció Cloud.

En busca de más información, juntos se aproximaron al altar al fondo de la estancia. Sobre éste había un gran bloque de piedra en el que estaban inscritos unos caracteres desconocidos. Cuando Aerith acarició la superficie, una pequeña imagen holográfica apareció sobre el altar. En ella se mostraba el templo a escala reducida.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Zack al inclinarse para ver mejor la proyección.

—No estoy segura —inspeccionó la piedra y el holograma—. Esperad, puedo leer esto... —señaló las inscripciones y les miró—. Dice: "materia oscura".

—¿«Materia oscura»? —dijo Cloud en un hilo de voz—. ¿Dónde está exactamente?

Zack tocó el holograma del templo y, como si reaccionara al movimiento, el suelo tembló suavemente bajo sus pies.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Aerith asustada.

—Ha reaccionado con mi mano... No entiendo nada.

—Esperad, preguntaré a los espíritus —dijo Aerith que, tras retirarse en sus propios pensamientos para prestar atención a los mensajes de los Cetra, regresó con ellos muy sorprendida—. Dicen que la «materia oscura» es el templo en sí.

Cloud miró tanto a Zack como a Cait Sith. Ninguno parecía comprenderlo.

—Entonces no podemos hacernos con ella —dedujo Cloud.

—Hay una manera —dijo Aerith—. ¿Veis ese holograma? —señaló mientras se acercaba a él—. Pues bien, el altar es una especie de dispositivo que puede hacer que el templo disminuya de tamaño; de ese modo, podríamos hacerlo tan pequeño como quisiésemos. El problema es que si lo hacemos con nosotros dentro, nos aplastaría.

—Por supuesto, los Cetra no dejarían que un poder tan destructivo llegara a manos de alguien —musitó Zack.

—Entonces dejémosla ahí —sugirió Cait Sith—. Si nadie puede cogerla, entonces Sephiroth tampoco.

—No —dijo Cloud con cierta inseguridad—, tenemos que encontrar la manera de conseguirla. Sephiroth tiene muchos lacayos. Puede traerlos aquí y conseguir la «materia oscura» sin esfuerzo —les miró preocupado—. No está a salvo en este lugar.

—Tienes razón... —dijo Aerith y después suspiró—. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

—Se me ha ocurrido algo —dijo Cait Sith después de aproximarse a ellos—. Lo que ha dicho Cloud tiene mucho sentido. ¿Por qué no usáis mi cuerpo para tal fin? Yo, de algún modo, no estoy vivo. Hay muchos como yo en Gold Saucer.

—Cait Sith, ¿de verdad harías eso por nosotros? —preguntó Aerith conmovida.

Pero Cloud sacudió la cabeza y no tardó en negarse.

—No... —se forzó en no decir la verdad—. Lo siento, no puedo confiar en él.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —preguntó Zack con una ceja enarcada—. Es por un bien mayor, no tenemos tiempo.

Pero no sólo era eso. Si confiaban en Cait Sith, era posible que Shin-Ra encontrara la manera de hacerse con la «materia oscura». Pensó en confesarlo todo, pero no podía arriesgar la vida de Kunsel. De todos modos, tampoco tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo a esas alturas.

—Haced lo que queráis... —se desentendió por completo.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —dijo Cait Sith con un brinco en el moguri—. Será mejor que salgáis de aquí cuanto antes.

Zack estuvo a punto de marchar, Cloud también, pero Aerith les interrumpió con una vocecilla:

—¿Y ya está? ¿Nos vamos sin más?

—Oh, ya... —Zack se rascó la nuca y regresó con Cait Sith para despedirse—. Gracias por tomarte la molestia y... Bueno, perdona que te dejáramos tirado la primera vez. En verdad eres majo —sonrió.

Sin embargo, Cloud tenía más difícil dedicarle unas palabras. Había sido objeto de chantaje y podría suceder cualquier cosa a partir de ahora. Lo que no podía discutir era la ayuda que les había brindado desde entonces.

—Perdona, no soy bueno con estas cosas —se excusó con la mirada puesta en otro lado.

—Lo entiendo, Cloud —dijo Cait Sith—. Ésto es algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde que os conocí. No os lamentéis por mí.

Aerith asintió entristecida y, situando las manos detrás de la espalda, le pidió algo:

—Antes de despedirnos, quiero pedirte un favor —tomó aire y soltó su petición—. ¿Podrías hacernos una de tus predicciones?

Cait Sith dio un bote sobre el moguri y sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto! Es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer. Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

Ella miró a Cloud con una sonrisa tímida y balanceó los hombros.

—Quiero saber cuán compatibles somos Cloud y yo.

Cloud se abochornó y miró hacia otro lado mientras Zack arqueaba una ceja. No podía creer que Aerith creyera en esos juegos. Nunca eran verdad.

—Éso os costará una cita —bromeó Cait Sith mientras pulsaba el botón de predicción—. Veamos...

El moguri hizo su impresión en el papel y, por su boca, salió un pequeño pedazo con la compatibilidad de Cloud y Aerith. Tomó el papel y leyó con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Aerith con mucha curiosidad.

—La cosa pinta bastante bien —dijo con un tono pícaro—. ¡Sois perfectos el uno para el otro! Y vuestras estrellas de la suerte auguran un espléndido futuro.

Aerith juntó ambas manos frente al pecho y rio.

—¡Éso suena genial! —exclamó complacida—. ¿Has oído, Cloud?

Había oído perfectamente y, aunque le costara admitirlo, le sacó un sonrojo bastante notorio. Esperó las chanzas de Zack, pero éstas nunca llegaron.

—Podría ser vuestro casamentero —dijo Cait Sith con gracia—. ¡Haré todo lo que me pidáis! Sólo avisadme cuando celebréis la boda.

—Ojalá que sí... —musitó Aerith con una sonrisa amarga.

Después de todo, Cait Sith ya no volvería a estar más con ellos una vez se despidieran.

—Supongo que éste es el adiós —se dirigió Cait Sith a los tres—. Gracias por llevarme con vosotros... Y, Cloud —se giró a él—, gracias por confiar en mí, a pesar de todo... Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Cloud no supo cómo responder a eso.

Algo en esas palabras revolvieron sus sentimientos. Después de todo no era más que un robot con sus propias inquietudes. Quizás fue demasiado duro al juzgarle por su relación con Shin-Ra. Cait Sith sólo obedecía órdenes, aunque ahora no estaba seguro de si su última voluntad fue por los deseos de la empresa o más bien por uno propio.

_iv._

Salieron del templo en el tiempo que acordaron con Cait Sith. Apresurados, atravesaron las murallas y el puente colgante. Los tres se voltearon hacia la gran pirámide a la espera de que el plan funcionara. Entonces, un gran temblor les dio la señal de que algo pasaba. Frente a ellos, el gran Templo de los Ancianos comenzó a ser tragado por la tierra mientras su tamaño se reducía paulatinamente. Sólo cuando el suelo dejó de vibrar bajo sus pies, supieron que todo había acabado.

Aerith se incorporó y, a paso rápido, se asomó por el inmenso agujero que se formó en donde antes estuvo la gran estructura. Cloud, junto a Zack, la acompañaron y observaron. La pirámide había creado una especie de cráter, en cuyo fondo captaron un pequeño objeto brillante.

—Éso de allí debe ser la «materia oscura» —dedujo Cloud, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

—Cloud, vamos a por ella —le sugirió Aerith.

Él asintió.

—Vale, yo voy a comprobar cómo están los demás y a traeros algo para salir de ahí —dijo Zack—. Estad atentos al telecomunicador, ¿vale?

Zack le entregó el aparato a Aerith y se dividieron.

Cloud se acercó al borde del cráter y, al agarrar con fuerza la mano de Aerith, se dejó caer por el empinado terraplén. Los dos dejaron un rastro de polvo hasta llegar al punto más bajo, donde yacía la «materia oscura». Cloud soltó la mano de Aerith para tomar la delantera y, al llegar al centro del cráter, se acuclilló para tomar el objeto entre sus manos. Era del tamaño de la materia común, con la diferencia de ésta posería un tono oscuro y el inmenso poder que fluía por ella.

—Mientras permanezca en nuestro poder, Sephiroth no podrá invocar al meteorito —entonces, se preguntó algo y levantó la mirada para ver a Aerith, que se había situado a su lado—. ¿Los Cetra podéis usar la «materia oscura»?

—No, no por el momento —explicó—. Necesitaríamos un gran poder espiritual.

—Energía espiritual... Tal y como dijo Sephiroth.

—Sí —asintió Aerith—. Una única persona no podría usarla. Sólo sería posible en un lugar con un gran flujo de la energía del planeta, como la Tierra Prometida.

Los planes de Sephiroth comenzaban a tener sentido. Cloud observó la «materia oscura» con preocupación.

—Sephiroth irá hacia allí...

—Pero él no es un Cetra —aseguró Aerith con una sonrisa suave.

—Es verdad, no puede encontrar la Tierra Prometida —dijo más tranquilo.

—Pero lo he hecho —respondió una voz que provenía de arriba.

Cloud sintió una profunda presión en el pecho y Aerith contuvo un grito en la garganta.

Sephiroth se encontraba sobre ellos, flotando en el aire y manifestando su dicha por tal hallazgo.

—Soy mucho más superior que los Cetra —aseguró con los brazos extendidos—. Yo, viajero de la corriente vital, obtuve todo su conocimiento y sabiduría, incluso la de los humanos. Pronto, crearé el futuro.

Sin poder contener más la rabia, Aerith se dirigió a él con los puños cerrados:

—¡No lo permitiré! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡El futuro no es sólo tuyo!

Sephiroth no contuvo una carcajada.

—Ya veremos...

Lentamente descendió y se posó con gracilidad en la superficie, enfrente de ellos. Su mirada, penetrante como la de un felino, se clavó en la de Cloud. Sonrió con gozo y chasqueó los dedos frente a él.

_«Despierta.»_

Un doloroso y agudo sonido penetró en la cabeza de Cloud y, con un gemido de sufrimiento, sus piernas perdieron la fuerza para sostenerse. Otra vez esa confusión mental.

—Cálla...te... —apretó los dientes mientras respiraba con fuerza por la nariz—. Ese ruido... ¡No...!

Se mantuvo rígido en el suelo, luchando contra esa extraña fuerza que le obligaba a incorporarse. No entendía qué le estaba pasando, por qué no podía tener control total sobre su cuerpo. Su miedo paralizaba su lado más consciente y, poco a poco, cedía al llamamiento.

—Éso es, Cloud... Buen chico —le felicitó Sephiroth—. Acércate.

Cloud se puso sobre sus piernas. Era incapaz de oír o ver otra cosa que no se tratara de Sephiroth. Como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, se vio a sí mismo dar sus pasos con agonía, hacia él, con la «materia oscura» en sus manos. Creyó oír su propia voz advirtiéndole, pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero la influencia de Sephiroth era incontenible. Las palabras de apremio lo instaban a dar un paso más y, sin poder luchar contra sí mismo, permitió que la «materia oscura» terminara en las manos de Sephiroth.

—Bien hecho.

Con un flash de luz, Cloud despertó de ese estado de hipnosis y, con la conciencia recuperada, pudo notar las manos de Aerith tirando de sus brazos hacia atrás; Sephiroth había desaparecido. Asustado, se giró hacia ella con los ojos desorbitados, consciente de la ausencia de la «materia oscura».

—¡Cloud! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor, contéstame! —insistió preocupada y con los ojos llorosos.

Cloud se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiéndose temblar.

—¿Le he dado la «materia oscura» a Sephiroth...? —preguntó con miedo.

A los pies de Aerith, se dejó caer de rodillas, incapaz de entender qué diantres había hecho. ¿Lo había hecho de verdad? No estaba seguro.

—¿Qué... qué he hecho, Aerith? —volvió a preguntar en un hilo de voz y la mirada perdida en el suelo—. Dímelo... Dímelo, por favor...

Aerith se arrodilló enfrente de él. Sujetó su rostro y le hizo mirarla a los ojos.

—Cloud, tienes que ser fuerte ahora —le rogó—. ¡Juntos lo superaremos! He llamado a Zack, iremos a un lugar tranquilo y...

Pero sus palabras de ánimo no hicieron ningún efecto en su ya destrozada seguridad. Cloud se zafó de las manos de Aerith y se agarró de la cabeza, al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

—¡Que me digas que he hecho! —gritó con desesperación.

—¡Cloud, no has hecho nada! —trató de tranquilizarle mientras las primeras lágrimas desbordaban por sus páldias mejillas—. ¡No ha sido tu culpa!

—Aerith, yo... ¡Yo...! —las palabras que quería decir se perdieron en algún lugar de su mente.

Los delgados brazos de Aerith rodearon el cuello de Cloud en un intento de aliviar su dolor, pero él se abalanzó sobre ella, fuera de sí. Y, atrapada bajo su cuerpo, le asestó un puñetazo en el pómulo.

De pronto, notó una fuerza que lo lanzó hacia atrás justo antes de golpear a Aerith una segunda vez. Cayó de espaldas y reconoció la silueta de alguien, mirándolo desde arriba.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Cloud?! —le gritó Zack.

Pero Cloud no reaccionó a su pregunta, ni siquiera a sus sentimientos. Se incorporó sin más e, ignorándolo, volvió a saltar hacia Aerith, quien se encontraba agonizando en el suelo. Zack intercedió con un brazo y Cloud lo apartó de su camino con un puñetazo en el rostro. Una vez se deshizo de él, se detuvo a los pies de ella y blandió la Buster Sword. Alzó la hoja sobre su cabeza y, cuando fue a dejarla caer sobre su cuerpo, Zack lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos salieron rodando por el suelo. Zack quedó sobre él y lo inmovilizó a la altura de sus brazos.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —le espetó en la cara.

Cloud, impávido ante el dolor y a cualquier estímulo externo, usó las piernas para empujar su cuerpo. Liberado su peso de encima, fue más fácil librarse de su agarre y dirigir un brazo hacia su cabeza. Lo empujó hacia un lado y Cloud se levantó, pero fue impedido por su otro brazo; Zack no lo había soltado en un principio. Entonces estrelló a Cloud contra el suelo otra vez.

Con la mejilla pegada a la tierra, vio a Zack correr hacia a Aerith. Se levantó del suelo y, después de recuperar su espada, se aproximó a ellos con el arma en alto. Zack se giró justo a tiempo para detener el ataque con un choque de metal.

—¡Cloud, reacciona! —repitió Zack.

Tan pronto como acabó sus palabras, Zack barrió la hoja de Cloud hacia abajo y arremetió contra él con su hombro. Cloud salió dos pasos hacia atrás y Zack finalizó con una potente patada en su estómago. Éste cayó hacia atrás y aprovechó la inercia del golpe para rodar y estabilizarse con un salto. Empuñó la Buster Sword con ambas manos y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el contrario. Antes de llegar frente a él, derrapó y usó la fuerza del movimiento para realizar un corte de abajo arriba. Zack lo retuvo por los pelos, haciendo uso de su fuerza para repeler el ataque. Cloud se movió rápidamente para asestar otro corte en el lado contrario y sus espadas volvieron a chocar en diagonal, frente a frente. Zack hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo, mientras Cloud se mantenía firme, inmutable. De repente, Cloud deslizó la hoja por la de Zack y la desvió de su cuerpo. Con una velocidad casi imposible, el pesado mandoble se alzó sobre la cabeza de Zack y cayó el filo sobre él. Zack intentó cubrirse con su arma, pero el material se rompió debido al violento choque. Todo el peso del ataque de Cloud se hundió sobre su hombro izquierdo y la hombrera de acero que lo protegía se resquebrajó. Un importante hilo de sangre comenzó a desbordar por ésta.

—¡Zack...! —gritó Aerith sin fuerzas.

Aguantando el dolor en la garganta, Zack cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, rendido. La espada se había quedado encajada en su hombro y Cloud no le permitía huir. Zack intentó levantar la hoja con sus propias manos, liberarse, y Cloud se lo concedió, pero únicamente con la intención de acabar con él. La espada volvió a situarse sobre la cabeza de Zack y, tras acumular la fuerza suficiente, cortó el espacio que lo separaba de la muerte.

Pero justo en ese instante, Aerith, quien había reunido sus fuerzas para impedir un terrible final, intercedió entre ellos con la materia de protección entre sus manos. Un potente destello los envolvió y el violento ataque fue repelido. La Buster Sword voló por los aires y Cloud salió despedido por la gran fuga de energía que se liberó con la colisión. Fue a parar varios metros lejos de ellos, semiconsciente. Sus ojos se esforzaron en abrirse y, como si despertara de un profundo sueño, vio la terrible escena liberada.

Antes de que el pánico tomara control de sus sentidos, Cloud cayó inconsciente.

_«¿Qué... has hecho?»_


	22. La misión de Aerith

_i._

_«Todo está blanco...»_

_«¿Qué es lo que he hecho...? No lo recuerdo...»_

_«¿Desde cuándo mi memoria...?»_

_«...»_

_«Si ésto es un sueño, no quiero despertar...»_

En mitad de esa nada, observó cómo su entorno comenzaba a tomar forma. Notó cómo sus pies se posaban en una superficie sólida y, frente a sus ojos, un frondoso y solitario bosque emergía de la nada. Al fondo, una luz lejana incidía directamente sobre su pálida piel y le proporcionaba una cálida caricia; mientras tanto, una familiar melodía lo arropaba con su agradable eco. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y una leve sensación de paz llenó su pecho. Jamás se había sentido tan confortado.

Caminó un par de pasos sobre la mullida hierba y alzó la mirada hacia la frondosa copa de los árboles. La luz penetraba por sus hojas en tan poca cantidad que parecía contemplar el firmamento nocturno. ¿Qué era aquel lugar? ¿Era un sueño? Pero él nunca tenía sueños tan agradables.

—¿Cloud? —escuchó de pronto—. ¿Puedes oírme?

Esa voz...

Miró a su alrededor y, detrás del tronco de un árbol, reconoció a Aerith. Estaba asomada y sonreía con toda la placidez del mundo. Cloud estaba tan contento de volver a verla y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan culpable...

Aerith salió de su escondite con un pequeño salto y él agachó la mirada.

—Siento mucho lo que ocurrió —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio que Aerith estaba justo enfrente de él, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más sinceras. Sin embargo, Cloud seguía sufriendo por ello, como si sus palabras no fueran suficientes para dejar de sentir el remordimiento. Notó cómo sus ojos retenían las primeras lágrimas y no pudo más que volver a ocultarse de la mirada de Aerith.

—No pude evitarlo… —insistió él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no tratas de ponerle remedio? —le sugirió con ánimo—. Yo me encargaré de Sephiroth mientras cuidas más de ti mismo —rio entre dientes—. Esas disociaciones tienen que desaparecer, ¿vale?

Recuperada parte de su seguridad, Cloud asintió. Alzó la mirada y se percató de la repentina ausencia de Aerith. Rápidamente se giró y la vio caminar entre los árboles, acariciando su corteza con delicadeza.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó él.

—Es el Bosque Dormido —contestó seria—. Conduce a la antigua ciudad de los Cetra. Es cuestión de tiempo que Sephiroth invoque al meteorito. Por eso, he decidido marchar para protegerla. Sólo una superviviente de los Cetra puede hacerlo.

Aerith regresó al sendero con unos pequeños pasos y miró a Cloud.

—Siento que me llama —dijo con una amarga sonrisa— y es lo que he de hacer.

Entonces se despidió con una mano.

—Me voy, Cloud —con una sonrisa más amplia, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el final del bosque—. Volveré cuando todo acabe. Te lo prometo.

—Aerith, espera... —quiso gritar, pero la voz no le salía—. Aerith...

Fue a seguirla, pero, al igual que su voz, sus piernas perdían fuerza a cada paso que daba. Vio cómo se alejaba más de él, se marchaba y le abandonaba.

El bosque comenzó a perder consistencia y Cloud a perder la lucidez del sueño. Todo se volvió oscuro y él, como si volviera a flotar en mitad de ningún lado, escuchó la invasora voz de Sephiroth.

_«Así que planea interferir en mis planes... Va a ser difícil, ¿verdad, Cloud?»_

_«Tenemos que detenerla cuanto antes.»_

_ii._

El eco de su voz fue lo último que escuchó antes de despertar abruptamente. Con un sofoco y el corazón desbocado, Cloud se incorporó en la cama. Miró a su alrededor desorientado; no sabía dónde estaba. Vio una estufa apagada a su lado, una segunda puerta a un cuarto de baño y su equipaje en una esquina. Parecía estar en la habitación de una posada. Por la ventana, entraba poca claridad debido a la espesa capa de nubes y a la lluvia; los árboles y las viviendas le revelaron que estaba en Gongaga. Hacía un poco de frío y Cloud no pudo evitar encogerse en sí mismo para abrazarse. Dejó que el sonido de las gotas de agua lo relajaran, pero no evitó volver a los últimos momentos de su memoria, pequeños instantes en los que sólo recordaba la angustia, el terror en los ojos de Aerith, la sangre de Zack...

Estuvo a punto de hundirse en su propia miseria hasta que el chirrido de la puerta lo sacó de ese estado. Tifa entraba por la puerta cabizbaja, el pelo un poco mojado y una cazadora.

—Estás despierto... —dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

Cloud sólo se limitó a apartar el rostro.

—Llevabas toda la noche agitado —comentó Tifa mientras se aproximaba a su cama—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mal... —confesó después de haber luchado por ocultarlo todo ese tiempo.

Tifa no dijo nada y, con un suspiro, se sentó en la esquina más alejada de la cama.

—Hay algo que debes saber... —levantó la mirada del suelo y le miró—. Aerith ha desaparecido y se ha dejado sus cosas aquí. Nos estamos preparando para ir a buscarla.

No le extrañó escucharlo. Temió preguntar al respecto, pero se armó de valor para saber la verdad.

—¿Zack... también va?

—Él está en casa de sus padres —respondió—. Por ahora descansa, pero no sabemos si se pondrá bien...

Cloud apretó los puños y prefirió desviar el tema.

—No hace falta que busquéis a Aerith. Se dirige hacia la ciudad de los Ancianos —dijo seguro de ello.

—¿Sola? —contestó Tifa con preocupación—. ¡Cloud, tenemos que acompañarla!

Él sacudió la cabeza.

Recordando las palabras que le había dicho en ese sueño, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse al margen y recuperarse. Aerith le prometió que volverían a encontrarse.

—Ella es la única que puede salvarnos... No pintamos nada ahí.

Tifa se levantó de la cama y puso los brazos en jarras, estupefacta por su actitud.

—Precisamente por eso tenemos que ir con ella —insistió—. ¿Y si le pasara algo? ¿Y si Sephiroth la encontrase? ¡La mataría!

—Él... —suspiró antes de seguir hablando—. Ya sabe dónde está...

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y alzó la voz:

—¡¿Y éso no te preocupa?!

Claro que le preocupaba, ¿pero qué podía hacer él, aparte de volver a atacarla? Ni siquiera Zack estaba en condiciones para protegerla. Y si era sincero, dudaba mucho que Tifa o Barret fuesen rivales para Sephiroth. Era una pérdida de tiempo.

De pronto, Barret irrumpió en la habitación con los nervios de punta. Pegó el portazo contra la pared y señaló a Tifa; a Cloud ni le dirigió la mirada.

—¿Qué haces todavía ahí? ¡Vamos, Tifa! —le instó con un brazo para salir.

Tifa prensó los labios y miró a Cloud con súplica.

—Cloud, ven con nosotros...

Volvió a menear la cabeza y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos. Aferró las manos a su despeinado cabello y rehuyó las miradas de sus compañeros.

—No... —volvió a repetir con la voz trémula—. Podría perder la cabeza otra vez... Si Sephiroth se acercase a mí, podría... podría...

—¡Venga ya, dilo! —espetó Barret al postrarse junto a su cama—. Joder... ¡Por tu culpa Sephiroth se llevó la «materia oscura»! ¡Por tu maldita culpa! ¡Ahora nos va a caer un meteorito en la cabeza!

—¡Barret, cállate! —le mandó Tifa desesperada.

Cloud comenzó temblar por la dureza de sus palabras. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y sus labios temblaron.

Barret tenía razón; había sido su culpa desde el principio. Si hubiese tenido mayor control sobre su cuerpo, si hubiese sido más previsor, si no se hubiese embarcado en esa misión...

Barret, entonces, apartando a Tifa con su brazo, se inclinó a Cloud y le señaló con un dedo.

—Sé que tienes problemas. Todos los tenemos —le reprendió como si estuviese siendo un egoísta—, pero haz un puto esfuerzo por entenderte a ti mismo. Métete en la cabeza que no hay manera de bajar de este tren hasta que lleguemos a la última parada. Así que, o mueves tu maldito culo de esa cama o nos vamos sin ti.

—Cloud, hemos llegado muy lejos —dijo Tifa con un tono de voz más calmado en un intento de rebajar la dureza de las palabras de Barret—. ¿Ya no quieres rendir cuentas con Sephiroth?

—No... —se negó con un sollozo ahogado—. Tengo miedo... ¡Si sigo con esto, me volveré loco! Por favor, entendedme...

Barret acabó resoplando con hastío. Se alejó un par de pasos de la cama y volvió a arremeter contra él.

—¡Un maldito idiota, éso es lo que eres! —soltó con rabia—. Piensa en toda la gente que se deprime porque no entiende una mierda lo que le pasa. ¡Siguen viviendo y no huyen! ¿Tan difícil es? —volvió a suspirar—. Me piro de aquí... ¡No aguanto más!

Barret salió de la habitación dando pisotones, después de dejar a Cloud mucho más destrozado que antes. Él trataba de controlar su miedo, de superar su inseguridad, pero las lágrimas no cesaron por culpa de la impotencia que sentía. Tanto tiempo criticándole por guardar sus problemas, por mantenerse al margen y ser apático, y ahora que necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca, sólo le sirvió para ser ridiculizado y castigado.

Tifa se aproximó a él con preocupación y, con cautela, posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Cloud, piénsalo mejor... —le pidió con súplica—. Convenceré a Barret para salir mañana.

Sin embargo, Cloud no tenía ningún ánimo para responder en ese momento. Tifa pareció comprenderlo y se distanció de él.

—Quiero que sepas que creo en ti...

Y tras lo dicho, Tifa cerró la puerta y dejó a Cloud solo con lo peor de él.

—¿Qué se supone que he de hacer...? ¿Salir de aquí? —se habló a sí mismo mientras se abrazaba las piernas—. ¿Salir a dónde...? No quiero hacer daño a nadie...

Pensó que manifestando sus pensamientos en voz alta conseguiría una respuesta, pero lo único que se encontró fue con el muro que le impedía averiguar más de sí mismo. Era ese pánico que sentía a saber la verdad.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Zack y Aerith estuviesen a su lado en ese momento. Sus palabras de ánimo, su convicción y optimismo; pero sobre todo necesitaba de Aerith el calor de sus abrazos y la seguridad que le proporcionaban. Querría preguntarle por qué le había abandonado en su peor momento, pero no era necesario realmente. Después de lo que había hecho, comprendía que todos le odiaran; Aerith y Zack los que más.

_iii._

La noche llegó pronto a la aldea de Gongaga y Cloud no se había movido de su sitio en todo el día. No comió nada y tampoco tenía hambre.

Estar solo le había ayudado a ordenar sus pensamientos y a asimilar ciertas inseguridades, sin embargo el miedo continuaba acechando en sus decisiones. ¿Y si hacía daño también a Tifa? No sabía si podría lidiar con otro peso más.

Sus ojos celestes no se desviaron del techo viejo de la habitación, ni la espalda se separó de la cama; sin embargo, el chirrido de la puerta le hicieron cambiar su posición otra vez. Se trataba de Tifa, que llegaba bastante cansada y con la ropa empapada. Cloud se sentó lentamente en el borde de su cama y miró el suelo.

—¿Estás mejor, Cloud? —preguntó ella mientras se deshacía de la ropa mojada.

—Creo que sí... —dijo inseguro.

Tifa prensó un poco los labios y colocó la ropa mojada en el respaldo de una silla, junto al calefactor de gas encendido.

—Convencí a Barret para que te diera tiempo a pensar —aunque era evidente si habían vuelto— y hemos aprovechado todo el día para conseguir víveres y un poco de dinero para el viaje.

Él no dijo nada y Tifa suspiró cuando se sentó en la silla.

—Mañana partiremos sin falta... —rompió el silencio de nuevo—. ¿Lo has pensado mejor?

—No lo suficiente —confesó mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Necesito más tiempo...

Quizás más tiempo para convencerse de que la mejor opción era no hacer nada.

—Está bien —dijo ella más comprensiva—. Todavía tienes toda la noche para pensarlo.

Cloud coincidió una mirada con ella y era como si esperara que los acompañara. Él retiró el rostro y apretó los puños con suavidad, nervioso.

—Cloud... —murmuró con tristeza—. Puede que ahora no lo veas, pero... Te necesitamos en esto. Barret y yo no llegaremos muy lejos si no es con tu fuerza.

Una fuerza que, aunque fuese una ventaja, Cloud no estaba seguro de controlar.

—Creo en ti —continuó Tifa—. Creo que puedes afrontar todo esto y dominar tus miedos. Eres muy fuerte, puedes hacerlo.

No estaba seguro de si aquéllo era lo que necesitaba escuchar, pero su apoyo le hizo aligerar el peso de sus hombros. Aunque no creyese en sí mismo, Tifa conseguía darle otra perspectiva que tal vez él no estaba viendo. Sabía que debía cuidarse más, no obstante la solución no era lamentarse. Además, con ella a su lado se sentía menos solo. Recuperó un poco de esa confianza perdida y se lo replanteó.

—Por cierto —dijo Tifa después de haber esperado a que Cloud contestara algo—, Zack quería verte.

Él se tensó en el sitio y, como un acto reflejo, desvió la mirada a la esquina del cuarto, donde se encontraba su espada apoyada.

—¿Para qué...? —preguntó silencioso.

—No lo sé —respondió—, pero igualmente estaría bien que le hicieras una visita.

Cloud sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y contrajo los hombros.

¿Después de haber intentado matarlo? No, no creía que fuese la mejor opción. Además, estaba seguro de que seguía mosqueado por lo de la «piedra angular» y por su comportamiento.

—Es cierto que tengo mis reservas hacia Zack, pero no creo que él sea de ese tipo de personas... —admitió Tifa.

Ella se puso en pie con las manos en las caderas.

—Yo iré ahora a despedirme de él —dijo—. Si quieres acompañarme...

Cloud suspiró y finalmente se decidió.

Quizás ésa fuese su última oportunidad para disculparse y despedirse definitivamente.

Después de que Tifa se cambiara de ropa y él se preparara también, cruzaron el descampado que separaba la posada de la casa de Zack. La lluvia caía de manera torrencial, por lo que, al llegar a la puerta, quedaron bastante mojados.

Los padres de Zack los recibieron con amabilidad y los invitaron a la sala de estar.

—¿Habéis cenado ya? —preguntó Rhene—. Ha sobrado un poco de cena. Pensamos que Zack comería más, pero estaba muy cansado.

—Gracias por ofrecerse —dijo Tifa—. Cloud, ¿quieres comer algo? Llevas desde ayer sin llevarte nada a la boca.

Lo dicho preocupó tanto a la madre de Zack que no tardó en tirar del brazo de Cloud y en sentarlo frente a la mesa.

—Por favor, come algo —le pidió—. Si vais a buscar a Aerith, necesitas reponerte.

Cloud recibió un plato con pescado y migas fritas que, tan rápido como lo olió, le abrió el apetito. Mientras él comía, Tifa y Rhene continuaron con la conversación.

—¿Entonces Zack está durmiendo ahora? —preguntó Tifa, que esperaba sentada en otra silla.

—Sí, el pobre apenas se puede levantar de la cama —dijo preocupada—. Aunque dice que en pocos días se recuperará.

Sin poder evitar escuchar la conversación, Cloud sintió la culpa torturarle de nuevo.

—Bueno, los SOLDADO tienen esa ventaja —respondió Tifa tras notar la incredulidad de Rhene—. No es la primera vez que recibe heridas tan graves y se recupera en menos de un mes.

—Al menos está mejor que cuando llegasteis.

En ese momento, Cloud terminó de comer todo lo del plato y, sin dar el permiso o avisar de ello, se levantó de la mesa. Cargando con la Buster Sword a la espalda, se dirigió a la habitación de Zack.

Lo mejor sería aprovechar que estaba dormido para visitarle. No quería saber qué palabras tenía para él, sólo quería ponerle fin a su relación. Desconocía lo que les depararía el futuro a partir de ahora, pero Cloud no quería volver a encontrarse con Zack.

Frente a la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió del modo más silencioso posible y dejó que una rendija de luz exterior iluminara débilmente el interior de la habitación. Entró sin reparar en ella, sólo dónde dormía. Le escuchó respirar con fuerza; no estaba pasando una tranquila recuperación. Entonces, sin hacer el menor ruido, apoyó la espada junto a su cama. Fue un regalo que valoró con todo su ser, pero ahora no creía ser digno de portarla.

Quería dedicarle unas palabras antes de marchar, pero no se vio con la fuerza de hacerlo. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Pero de pronto, tras su espalda, oyó el murmuro débil de Zack llamándole y Cloud no pudo más que huir. Se preguntó por qué no le dejó el recado a su madre en vez de presentarse en su cuarto. Fue tan estúpido...

Atravesó el pasillo apresuradamente y, sin mediar palabra ni con Tifa ni con sus padres, salió de la casa. Después de correr hacia la posada y llegar a su pequeña habitación, se resguardó en el calor de la estufa y las sábanas de la cama. De nuevo solo y con la intención de llegar a una decisión para el día siguiente, esperó a que la noche pasara.

Fuese la decisión que fuese a tomar, Cloud no permanecería en Gongaga.

_iv._

Se acercaba el momento de marchar. Cloud escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta a Tifa y a Barret manteniendo una conversación, pero no sacó nada en claro. Poco después, Tifa llamó a la puerta antes de entrar a su cuarto.

—Cloud... —dijo cuando se asomó por el umbral.

Estaba sentado en la cama, mirando el suelo. A su lado tenía su mochila preparada.

Tifa terminó pasando al interior con un semblante bastante serio.

—¿Al final nos acompañas?

—Sí...

Cloud se levantó de la cama y cargó con su equipaje al hombro. Pudo captar la suave sonrisa de Tifa y juntos salieron fuera de la posada. Barret los esperaba bajo un improvisado paraguas de hojalata.

—Cid nos espera en el avión —dijo Barret con seriedad, pero cuando vio aparecer a Cloud junto a Tifa, su semblante se endureció—. Oh, al final te has decidido... ¿Estás bien?

Su silencio hablaba por sí solo.

—Da igual, vas a seguir preocupándote —espetó Barret—, incluso si te diese o no otra psicosis en presencia de Sephiroth. En cualquier caso, ya me encargaré yo de traerte de vuelta con un puñetazo.

Éso no le tranquilizaba en absoluto, pero no podía esperar mejores palabras de Barret. Prefería ignorarlo y seguir su ritmo.

Tifa se giró hacia él y presionó su brazo con suavidad.

—Cloud, todo irá bien —dijo—. Estamos contigo.

—Pero... —quiso rebatir la despreocupación que manifestaban hacia su estado, pero Barret le interrumpió.

—Que pase lo que tenga que pasar —le insistió con una dura mirada—. Deja de preocuparte por eso.

Cloud tragó saliva con fuerza y agachó la mirada.

—Está bien... —cedió finalmente—. Supongo que tenéis razón, ¿no...?

—Pues ya no hay más que hablar.

Barret dio media vuelta y se apresuró hacia el avión, el cual se encontraba en una zona deforestada al final de la aldea.

—Vamos, Cloud —le instó Tifa después de darle otro apretón y siguió a Barret.

Suspiró con pesadez y, tras echar una última mirada a la aldea, se encaminó por el suelo encharcado hasta el avión. Allí los esperaba Cid para dar comienzo al viaje.

Fueron largas horas a bordo del avión hasta llegar al yacimiento arqueológico del norte. Según el mapa, el Bosque Dormido era exactamente aquella espesa capa de árboles que se extendía por todo el horizonte montañoso. El problema era que debían atravesarlo si querían dar con Aerith.

Cid decidió quedarse cuidando del Tiny Bronco mientras ellos se encargaban de averiguar más sobre su siguiente destino. Aunque sabían dónde estaba el bosque, no el modo de llegar a la Ciudad de los Ancianos. Por eso, se dirigieron hacia la tienda de campaña de la jefa de la investigación arqueológica. Ella les facilitaría información.

—No me puedo creer que te hayas dejado la espada en Gongaga... —le reprochó Barret a Cloud.

Pero él no tenía ánimos de seguir la discusión. Prefería estar desarmado, de esa manera se aseguraba de no herir a nadie si volvía a tener uno de esos extraños ataques.

—Barret —le llamó Tifa—, por favor... No quiero escucharos discutir.

Entraron al campamento y la jefa los recibió con su dejada actitud, pero al mismo tiempo clara.

—Otra vez vosotros —les saludó con una mano tras dejar unos papeles en su escritorio—. ¿Queréis algo?

—Sí, estábamos... —comenzó Tifa, pero de pronto Cloud la interrumpió con un poco de nerviosismo.

—¿Habéis visto pasar a una chica con vestido rosa? Venía con nosotros la última vez —preguntó.

—Oh, ésa... —se mostró pensativa—. Sí, vino por aquí acompañada con ese Dio.

—¿Con Dio? —dijo Tifa sorprendida.

Cloud frunció el ceño.

Eso explicaba cómo había llegado tan pronto.

—¿Sabes hacia dónde se dirigía? —siguió preguntando.

—Dijo que iba al Bosque Dormido, pero la avisé, ¿eh? —respondió como si se excusara—. Ese lugar es inmenso y muy peligroso. Varios de mis trabajadores se adentraron allí y jamás volvieron a aparecer.

Los tres se miraron con preocupación.

—No estaréis pensando en entrar también, ¿verdad? —siguió hablando.

—¿Pasó por aquí alguien con capa negra también? —Cloud ignoró la advertencia de la mujer.

—Eh... sí —arqueó una ceja al no comprender el interrogatorio—. En serio, no os recomiendo entrar allí ni aunque sea para ayudar a vuestros amigos.

—Gracias por el consejo —dijo Cloud con desinterés.

De inmediato, se dio media vuelta y salió del campamento sin molestarse en esperarles. Se abrió paso entre los pozos excavados de la tierra y, con pasos apresurados, subió por el lateral de un barranco, en cuya cima se veían los primeros árboles del bosque.

Mientras daba decididos pasos hacia el interior, escuchó la voz de Tifa pidiéndole que los esperara.

—Y era él quien no quería venir en un principio... —se quejó Barret cuando lo alcanzaron en lo alto del pequeño despeñadero—. Danos un respiro.

—Cloud, mantengámonos juntos —insistió Tifa.

Aunque era difícil en esa situación. No estaba en su mejor ánimo, Barret no estaba contento de trabajar con él y Tifa ni siquiera parecía creerse sus propias palabras. Pero tenía razón; debían estar juntos aunque se encontraran más divididos que nunca.

Finalmente se adentraron en el bosque. Cloud no conocía el camino con exactitud, pero había algo en la quietud de ese lugar que lo llamaba en una dirección. Quizás era la conciencia de Aerith o...

—¿Por dónde se supone que tenemos que ir? —preguntó Barret mientras observaba a su alrededor.

—No lo sé —respondió Tifa, que seguía los decididos pasos de Cloud—, pero Cloud parece saber la dirección.

—En realidad no —dijo él sin quitar la mirada del frente—, pero soñé que estaba aquí con Aerith... Es exactamente como lo recuerdo.

—¿En serio? ¿La única pista que tenemos es tu memoria y un sueño? —dijo Barret con sarcasmo—. Estamos acabados...

Cloud frunció el ceño. Se preguntaba cuándo Barret dejaría de tomarla con él. Cuando creyó que su relación se había asentado un poco mejor, ésta pareció volver al principio.

Detrás de él, escuchó cómo la mano de Tifa chocó con fuerza sobre la piel de Barret. Después de eso, no hubo palabra alguna durante buena parte del camino.

Conforme más se adentraban en el bosque, más pegados parecían crecer los árboles y los arbustos. Era inquietante el silencio que reinaba en su espesura, como si no viviera ningún animal o insecto, ni siquiera una bestia.

Cloud a veces los sorprendía con un repentino cambio de rumbo, luego a veces regresaban a un punto anterior y tomaban otro camino. Sus pasos cada vez lo acercaban a zonas más y más oscuras; parecía que la noche llegaba, pero sólo se trataba de la gran densidad de hojas que había sobre ellos. Hubo un punto en el que la oscuridad era casi absoluta, tanto fue así que de repente un suave destello emergió en el horizonte. Cloud no demoró en apresurar sus pasos hacia aquella tenue luz, la cual se hizo mucho más intensa al acercarse. Las copas de los árboles poco a poco se disiparon sobre sus cabezas y el tardío ocaso se dejó ver a la salida del bosque. El sonido del viento meciendo las hojas comenzó a sonar y también el canto de algunos pájaros.

Una zona rocosa se abrió ante ellos, la cual ascendieron hasta su cima gracias a unos troncos tumbados. Lo más extraño de aquel lugar, era la flora que crecía entre la roca: arrecifes de coral y otras planta marinas que eran capaces de crecer en ausencia de agua. No obstante, no era el único lugar dotado de aquel inusual hábitat. Cuando llegaron a la cima del escarpado, encontraron un paisaje totalmente cubierto por esa vegetación en el centro de un inmenso valle; sólo un camino los conducía hacia aquel espeso bosque marino, el cual albergaba la mítica Ciudad de los Ancianos.

—Qué lugar tan desolado —dijo Tifa.

Las viviendas eran caracolas gigantes; algunas estaban derruidas y otras no eran más que escombros en el suelo.

—Es enorme... Nos llevará tiempo encontrar a Aerith —comentó Barret—. Además, se nos hace de noche. Deberíamos buscar un sitio donde descansar.

Tras haber merodeado por el área más cercana de la ciudad, encontraron una vivienda que no sufrió muchos daños debido al paso del tiempo. Para su sorpresa, el interior se iluminó gracias a unos guijarros que emitían luz; de algún modo, fueron conscientes de su presencia. Aún conservaba los muebles, el entarimado de madera y algunos objetos de su antigua familia. En el piso superior, había unas camas algo polvorientas que aprovecharon para descansar.

Se libraron de su equipaje y, por separado, tomaron algo para comer antes de dormir. No había nada que Cloud quisiera decir, tampoco que contarles. Barret y Tifa parecían en su misma situación, pues no hubo palabras por parte de ninguno aquella noche.

No sabía si volvería a ser capaz de sentir su apoyo.

_v._

No había pegado ojo desde el momento en que se echó en la cama. Había algo que le quitaba el sueño y no eran sólo sus miedos. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza ante un sentimiento inexplicable.

Cloud se levantó de la cama en silencio y se sentó junto a una ventana del dormitorio. La noche en aquella ciudad abandonada era peculiar. La luz de la luna hacía brillar sus cimientos e iluminaban las calles sin esfuerzo. Era increíble, pero sobre todo triste. Ojalá estuviese Aerith con él, así podría apreciar el paisaje a su lado; era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Cloud, ¿no puedes dormir? —escuchó a Tifa a su espalda.

Un poco sorprendido, echó la mirada hacia atrás. Tifa no estaba en su mejor ánimo tampoco y, la oscuridad no los hacía verse mucho mejor.

—Hay algo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza... —dijo después de regresar la mirada a la ventana.

Tifa se posicionó a su lado y miró también al exterior.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con cautela.

—Aerith está cerca —confesó, concentrado en ese sentimiento—. Y Sephiroth también...

Era una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo, con lo que su mente creaba la sensación de que Aerith corría peligro. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir a buscarla, sin embargo el terror le impedía tomar la iniciativa.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—No sé cómo explicarlo —sacudió la cabeza—. Sólo lo siento...

El semblante de Tifa cambió.

—Si es cierto lo que dices, debemos darnos prisa —instó Tifa con apuro—. Aerith necesita nuestra ayuda.

Cloud notó su cuerpo temblar y asintió con miedo.

—Vale...

Si estaban con él, no tenía por qué ocurrir nada.

Después de avisar a Barret y prepararse para buscar a Aerith, salieron de la vivienda. Los primeros pasos hacia el interior de la ciudad fueron algo lentos, pues no sabían con exactitud cuál rumbo tomar. Cloud entonces se detuvo en mitad de una calle, confundido por una voz que procedía de su mente. Era la voz de Aerith, pero no era capaz de comprender lo que decía; sólo la dirección de donde provenía.

Inmediatamente, Cloud tomó la delantera y corrió a lo largo de toda la calle.

—¿Qué mierda le pasa ahora?—espetó Barret—. Se cree que podemos seguir su ritmo como si nada...

—Sólo sigámoslo. Hasta ahora nos ha llevado por el buen camino —dijo Tifa.

Juntos se adentraron en las solitarias calles de la ciudad, pero sólo para salir en otra dirección. Cloud se vio atraído por un angosto camino que penetraba en un pequeño bosque repleto de gorgonias azules. Éstas, en mitad de un extenso claro, dejaron ver un pequeño lago en cuya orilla se erigía un alto santuario en forma de caracola marina. En aquellas aguas, la luna se proyectaba e irradiaba su luz sobre la brillante estructura, contrastando con el azul nocturno.

Rodearon las aguas cristalinas y avanzaron mediante una rampa al interior del santuario. Dentro, como las viviendas de la ciudad, formaba un largo pasillo que se prolongaba en espiral. Por su decoración, se trataba de un lugar sagrado; en el techo, además de estar decorado con corales, asomaban aquellos guijarros de luz, que parpadeaban con distintos colores a cada paso que daban. En los laterales, estaban los restos de algunas peanas y esculturas de divinidades desgastadas por el paso de los siglos.

Ascendieron por el pasillo en silencio; era algo que necesitaba Cloud para concentrarse en la voz de Aerith. Un desvío hacia la izquierda llamó su atención. Una apertura al interior de la caracola mostró un camino de cristal transparente, el cual conducía a un lugar subterráneo. Era físicamente imposible de comprender, pero Cloud pudo ver cómo un inmenso espacio se expandía en su interior.

Quiso dar el primer paso por aquellas escaleras, pero fue detenido por la grave voz de Barret. Aquéllo lo hizo girarse.

—No irás a entrar ahí sin más —le advirtió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

—Si dices que Sephiroth está cerca, no puedes entrar desarmado.

Cloud guardó silencio y apartó la mirada. Aunque tratara de explicárselo, jamás lo entendería. Sin embargo, y tras saber que contaría con su ayuda si algo ocurriera, Barret tenía razón. Si Aerith necesitaba su ayuda, tendría que estar preparado para lo que fuese. Debía preocuparse menos.

Barret le tendió, por la empuñadura, una espada desgastada.

—La vi en el suelo mientras subíamos —dijo—. No es a lo que estás acostumbrado, pero al menos te dará una oportunidad.

Él la tomó por la empuñadura y vio la hoja. A pesar de los años que debieron pasar por su acero, aún conservaba parte del esmalte que lo protegía. No estaba muy seguro de que fuese una idea ir armado, pero con o sin ella, nada podría parar la influencia de Sephiroth.

Cloud admitió el consejo de Barret y, junto a Tifa, descendieron por la escalera de cristal.

Mientras bajaban uno a uno los escalones, observaron el inmenso espacio a su alrededor. Parecían adentrarse en las profundidades de un océano marino y la luna se veía a través del manto de olas de la superficie. Bajo sus pies, emergía un templo de piedra construido sobre el agua. Aquella estructura formaba un círculo alrededor de un abierto altar central; en él, Aerith se encontraba arrodillada, en posición de oración. En ese momento, Cloud no pudo poner remedio a sus anhelos.

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a descender el último tramo de las escaleras a toda velocidad. Barret y Tifa trataron de frenarle con una llamada, pero no hizo caso. Pronto puso los pies en el suelo del templo y recorrió toda la circunferencia de éste hasta los escalones que lo separaban de ella, en el altar.

—Aerith... —la llamó con la voz débil.

De ella no obtuvo respuesta y Cloud comenzó a subir los peldaños uno a uno. La oración de Aerith pasó de ser un susurro en su mente a escucharse en aquel altar, con total nitidez. Y hasta que no la tuvo frente a frente, jamás sintió tanta paz en su corazón.

Puso un pie en la plataforma, más cerca de ella, pero su cabeza volvió a sufrir ese punzante dolor.

«No, ahora no... Otra vez no...»

Quiso tranquilizarse, quiso llamarla, pero sus labios no consiguieron pronunciar palabra. Su visión se nubló y sus extremidades comenzaron a adquirir autonomía propia. Cloud luchó contra esa ajena influencia, sin embargo, cuánto más resistencia oponía, más insoportable era. Hasta que fue derrotado.

El cuerpo de Cloud, bajo aquella fuerza, caminó hacia Aerith con la espada erguida. La alzó sobre su cabeza y concentró la fuerza en sus brazos. Sólo faltaba el golpe de gracia, pero un eco en la lejanía le despertó de ese estado.

—¡Cloud, para! —escuchó la voz de Tifa detrás de él.

Cloud recuperó la conciencia y se horrorizó por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Asustado de sí mismo, lanzó la espada contra el suelo, lejos de él. No comprendía por qué ella, por qué precisamente Aerith...

El ruido interrumpió su oración y, con ojos sorprendidos, lo miró directamente. Cloud se estremeció y respiró hondo.

—Aerith —la volvió a llamar, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ese momento—. Yo...

Pero ella sólo se limitó a sonreírle. Fue lo único que necesitó para tranquilizarse. Había tanto que quería decirle, tanto que confesar...

Aerith se puso en pie y, con los brazos extendidos, hizo el primer amago de arrojarse a sus brazos. Cloud fue a recibirla, pero de pronto una afilada hoja sobresalió del esternón de Aerith y le impidió acercarse. Ante él, vio sus intentos por respirar, soltar el dolor por los labios, pero la sangre que brotó por ellos lo evitó. Poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzó a perder la vida. Sus pies dejaron de sostener su cuerpo y, de sus manos, cayó aquella materia blanca que su madre le dio. La hoja se retractó en su pecho y, antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, Cloud la atrapó entre sus brazos. Por encima del hombro de Aerith, el rostro de Sephiroth esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria.

Fue rápido a detener la hemorragia de sangre con una mano, pero fue inútil; ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para soportarlo. Aerith estaba muerta en sus brazos... No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Cloud, incapaz de asimilar lo que presenciaba, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras retenía el cuerpo de Aerith cerca del suyo. Su mirada inerte, la sangre que desbordaba por una comisura, le confirmaron que aquélla era la realidad, una que estaba tocando con sus propias manos. Acarició suavemente su mejilla y, de sus labios, salió el primer sollozo y luego las primeras lágrimas. No sólo había perdido a Aerith, sino todas esas promesas, su sonrisa, sus abrazos, su amor y todo un futuro.

Sephiroth dio un paso más cerca de él mientras pasaba su mano enguantada por el filo de su espada, limpiándola.

—No te preocupes, Cloud —dijo con quietud—. Esa chica formará parte de la energía del planeta muy pronto. Sólo falta que tú y yo viajemos al norte. La Tierra Prometida nos espera más allá de los campos nevados —le explicó con los brazos alzados—. Allí me convertiré en un nuevo ser al unirme con el planeta. Al igual que ella...

—¡Cállate! —le espetó con la voz quebrada—. ¡El ciclo de la naturaleza y tu estúpido plan no significan nada!

Sorbió por la nariz mientras sus dedos, temblando, continuaban sosteniendo a Aerith. Sus ojos le ardían por las lágrimas y sentía la boca seca.

—Aerith se ha ido... —la estrechó contra su pecho, escondiendo su rostro, mientras lamentaba no haber podido hacerlo cuando estuvo viva—. Ya no podrá hablar, ni reír, ni llorar o enfadarse... ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? ¡¿Qué hay de mi dolor?!

Sus palabras parecieron sorprender a Sephiroth, quien bajó los brazos.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Tú no tienes sentimientos.

Cloud sacudió la cabeza. Quizás lo pensó por un tiempo, pero nadie podía negarle el profundo dolor que sentía en el pecho en ese momento.

—¡Claro que los tengo! —clavó una mirada de rabia y tristeza en Sephiroth—. ¡¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?!

Sephiroth no aguantó la carcajada, algo que interrumpió el llanto de Cloud.

—Deja de actuar como si realmente estuvieses triste y enrabietado —se burló de él—. No es necesario. ¿No lo ves?

De pronto, se elevó del suelo con una risa distorsionada y desapareció enfrente de sus ojos, pero no de su mente.

_«No eres más que una marioneta, Cloud.»_

Cloud quedó paralizado por la declaración, al fin comprendiendo lo que le pasaba, lo que no quiso ver desde un principio. No había servido más que para completar los caprichos de Sephiroth.

El silencio formado fue roto por los rápidos pasos de Barret y Tifa. Ambos se dejaron caer a su lado mientras se negaba a aceptar la realidad. El llanto de Tifa no tardó en surgir, al igual que los lamentos de Barret.

—Cloud... ¿Por qué? —le gritó—. ¡¿Por qué has dejado que ocurriera?!

Pero Cloud no tenía fuerzas para responder, ni tampoco más culpa que echarse a los hombros.

—Joder... —Barret se puso en pie después de dar un golpe en el suelo—. ¡Joder!

Antes de derrumbarse frente a ellos, Barret se apresuró a abandonar el altar.

Ninguno supo qué decir ni qué hacer hasta que Cloud recuperó el entumecimiento de sus sentimientos. Sus ojos ya no tenían más lágrimas que derramar y su cuerpo estaba cansado de lamentar. Acercó el inerte cuerpo de Aerith al suyo por última vez y suspiró con un suave sollozo. Finalmente, cargó con ella en sus brazos y se puso en pie, junto con Tifa.

Acompañado por ella y Barret, regresaron al santuario cerca del bosque de gorgonias. El único lugar donde darle un descanso se encontraba en las profundidades de aquel pequeño y profundo lago. A las orillas, cuando Cloud metió los pies en el agua, fue detenido por la vocecilla y la mano de Tifa. Le hizo girarse un momento y, con el rostro triste, aproximó sus dedos al cabello de Aerith. Con suavidad, le deshizo el lazo que mantenía su trenza atada y se lo puso en el brazo izquierdo de Cloud.

—Cloud —apretó su brazo con los dedos y suspiró—, encontraremos a Sephiroth y le haremos pagar por esto. Lo juro.

Alzó su melancólica mirada hacia Tifa y apretó los labios para retener las lágrimas de nuevo. Sólo se limitó a asentir y se adentró a las profundidades de aquellas frías aguas.

Mientras daba los pasos a su interior, su cuerpo y el de Aerith se cubrían cada vez más por ellas. Llegó a un punto en el que sus pies ya no tocaban el fondo y continuó a nado. Cuando se situó en el centro del lago, donde las aguas eran mucho más profundas, Cloud observó por última vez el rostro de Aerith iluminado por la azulada luz de la luna.

—Adiós, Aerith... —dijo con la voz trémula.

Pasó los dedos por sus párpados para cerrárselos y, acto seguido, soltó su cuerpo a merced de las aguas. Poco a poco se hundió en sus profundidades, al igual que lo había hecho también una parte de él.

_vi._

Lo ideal fue esperar a que llegara el amanecer y tratar de descansar cuanto pudieran, una tarea difícil ahora que Aerith ya no estaba con ellos. Cloud había perdido una de las razones por las que se había embarcado en ese viaje y sus fuerzas para continuar mermaron; lo único que guardaba en su interior era la rabia, la tristeza, el remordimiento... todos causados por los actos de Sephiroth.

Cloud se levantó de la cama, después de horas intentando dormir, y buscó un lugar alejado, donde pudiese estar solo con su vacío. Se sentó bajo una ventana y, en vano, intentó no derrumbarse de nuevo. No podía dejar de pensar en Aerith, en que realmente se había ido... Sus ojos no dejaron de derramar lágrimas por ella, por todas aquellas oportunidades perdidas. Estaba cansado, harto de llorar, de imaginarse con ella sabiendo que jamás volverían a verse.

Se abrazó las piernas y, bajo su mano derecha, acarició la cinta atada a su brazo con suavidad. Se preguntó qué haría a partir de ahora.

Siempre creyó que llegó hasta allí por plena voluntad, pero ahora no estaba seguro de ello. El miedo a sí mismo continuaba, como si hubiese una parte dentro de él que no encajaba. Le había hecho entregarle la «materia oscura» a Sephiroth, intentar matar a Aerith y a Zack... Por todo eso, pensó que la mejor opción era abandonar el viaje, sin embargo no podía. Había perdido tanto en el camino: su hogar, su identidad, la amistad, a Aerith... Y ahora Sephiroth se encaminaba a acabar con todo el planeta. No podía simplemente dejarlo y pretender que otros hicieran el resto por él. De algún modo, se sentía responsable de lo que ocurría y no esperaría de brazos cruzados para ver cómo todo se desmoronaba.

Por Aerith, por su esfuerzo y su sacrificio, haría todo lo posible por continuar su cometido. Desconocía cuál fue su intención, quizás nunca lo sabría, pero aún había una pequeña esperanza: recuperar la «materia oscura».


	23. Reunión

_i._

Llegado el amanecer en aquellas abandonadas tierras del norte, Tifa fue la primera en levantarse de su cama, o eso creyó en un principio. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, el descanso fue imposible, pero al menos consiguió conciliar el sueño por unas horas. Siempre le fue fácil evitar los malos pensamientos y centrarse en sus necesidades.

Tras despejar la mente, salió del cuarto para avisar a Cloud y a Barret. No tenían tiempo que perder así que se paró frente a la habitación en la que Cloud descansaba y aguantó la respiración. Pensó que hablar con él sería una buena manera de empezar la mañana para los dos, así que llamó con los nudillos. El par de golpes hizo que la puerta se abriera un poco y que, por la rendija, viera la cama vacía.

—Cloud, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó sin atreverse a abrir del todo.

No hubo respuesta, hecho que le obligó a empujar la puerta y confirmar lo que sospechaba; Cloud no estaba en el cuarto. Tifa dio un par de pasos al interior y buscó sus pertenencias, pero éstas no estaban.

—No puede ser... —se dijo a sí misma.

Debió haberlo imaginado antes. Sabía que Cloud no estaba en su mejor momento, sobre todo con la reciente pérdida, pero jamás pensó que éso lo impulsaría a abandonarles en el punto más crítico de la misión.

Tifa se apresuró a avisar a Barret. Le llamó repetidas veces desde el otro lado del cuarto, golpeando su puerta con el puño cerrado.

—Barret, levanta —dijo preocupada—. ¡Cloud se ha ido sin nosotros!

A toda prisa, Barret abrió la puerta y, dejando que chocara violentamente contra la pared, se encaró ante ella.

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó con enojo.

Tifa, en cambio, estaba más consternada que sorprendida. Debió haber pasado más tiempo con él y demostrarle que tenía todo su apoyo. No entendía qué le hizo actuar así.

—No está en su cuarto, tampoco sus cosas —sacó el aire de los pulmones lentamente.

—¡Será imbécil! —golpeó el marco de la puerta y regresó al interior de la habitación—. ¡¿Pero qué puñetas se le pasa por la cabeza?!

Tifa entró a la habitación con él.

—Barret, por favor —quiso defender a Cloud—. Ponte en su lugar... ¡Lo está pasando mal!

—¡Y nosotros también, joder! —alzó los brazos y después se giró hacia ella, harto—. ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que se vaya solo por ahí?!

—No lo sé —agachó la mirada con los puños cerrados.

Ojalá tuviese una respuesta, pero fuera lo que fuese, sabía que Cloud tenía una buena razón para irse.

Barret meneó la cabeza y comenzó a preparar la mochila.

—¿Sabes? Tampoco me importa —soltó, al parecer cansado de sulfurarse por él—. Iremos a por Sephiroth nosotros solos.

Ella no dijo nada, asustada por la idea.

¿Desde cuándo todo se había vuelto tan difícil? Sólo quedaban ellos dos para afrontar la amenaza que acechaba al planeta. Comenzaron la aventura tan fuertes y ahora estaban completamente rotos. No estaba segura de si podrían hacer algo contra Sephiroth sin Zack, sin Aerith, sin Cloud...

—¿No iremos a buscarle? —sugirió ella mientras observaba a Barret.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para verlo lloriquear de nuevo? ¡Estoy harto de sus dramas!

Por mucho que le doliese, entendía a Barret. Cloud, además de tener un comportamiento bastante difícil, no había hecho más que cerrarse en sí mismo, lo que complicaba mucho más la tarea de comprenderlo. Tampoco podía salir a defenderlo por eso, pero le necesitaban.

—Espera —soltó Barret con extrañeza mientras rebuscaba en su mochila—, ¿se ha largado con uno de los telecomunicadores?

Tifa arqueó las cejas.

—Siempre ha llevado uno encima —le aseguró.

Entonces, cayendo en la cuenta, Tifa se apresuró a coger el telecomunicador que tenían en su poder y envió el primer mensaje. Si Cloud llevaba el aparato activado, debería escucharlo.

—Cloud —le llamó desesperada—, ¿dónde estás?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

—Tifa, estás perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Barret después de negar con la cabeza.

—Cloud, di algo —le suplicó—, por favor...

_ii._

A lo lejos divisaba una pequeña villa, posada en las faldas de un extenso monte. Altos abetos poblaban los alrededores, las montañas cubiertas por nubes y una sólida capa de nieve bajo sus pies. Tenía mucho frío, cada vez más conforme el sol se posaba en el horizonte y las nubes cubrían el cielo, por lo que se apresuró a llegar hasta allí.

Un cartel a la entrada del pueblo indicaba el nombre de 'El Refugio del Carámbano'. Se trataba de un pequeño pueblo turístico, un lugar de paso para los viajeros más intrépidos. Estaba formado por varias casas, algunos pequeños negocios y albergues; más al norte, una estación de esquí que, a esas horas, estaba prácticamente vacía. En la villa, iluminada por algunas farolas de gas, aún se veía a algunas personas pasear por la plaza, ociosas. Era evidente que aquel lugar estaba dedicado a las vacaciones.

Cloud tiritó un poco y, tras echarle el ojo a una taberna, puso rumbo hacia la entrada. De pronto, desde el interior de su mochila, escuchó el telecomunicador con algunas interferencias, pero distinguía claramente la potente voz de Barret.

Desde que amaneció, no había hecho más que recibir sus agresivas llamadas. Las ignoró todas, incluso cuando era Tifa la que trataba de ponerse en contacto con él. Sabía que su silencio los preocupaba, pero no aguantaba la idea de ser un estorbo. Ya lo demostró en Gongaga y, cada momento que pasaba, era mucho más difícil dar la cara. Y, aun sabiendo que viajar solo no le daba ninguna posibilidad, era lo que necesitaba. Pensar, reflexionar y, sobre todo, no contagiarles su pena ni tampoco herirles. Al menos, con el telecomunicador encima, sabía que estaban bien y éso le tranquilizaba mientras continuaba su camino.

Entró a la taberna e inmediatamente fue envuelto por una envolvente calidez. En las cuatro esquinas del local había una chimenea que proporcionaba aquel ambiente acogedor y, al mismo tiempo, caluroso. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por parejas y familias, así que ocupó un hueco en la barra del bar, justo el rincón que pegaba con la pared. Allí tenía una visión más general del lugar, pero su futilidad no le despertaba curiosidad alguna.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, joven? —escuchó desde la barra.

Sacado de sus pensamientos, Cloud giró la cabeza hacia el dependiente.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó.

—Hoy está arrasando el guiso de liebre —sonrió de lado—. Acompañado con vino blanco está increíble. Te lo recomiendo.

Cloud no se lo pensó y aceptó la sugerencia del hombre.

Mientras entraba en calor y esperaba a que le sirvieran la comida, sacó un poco de dinero de su cartera. Poco después, recibió el plato y la bebida y, cuando fue a pagar, le interrumpió alguien que asomó por su lado. Se trataba de una chica pálida, algo coqueta, que puso su dinero sobre la barra y se sentó a su lado.

—Tranquilo, te invito yo al vino —dijo ella sonriente.

Cloud disimuló su incomodidad con un gracias y se guardó el dinero que restaría. No le apetecía la compañía de nadie, menos de un desconocido, pero era consciente de lo perdido que estaba y una ayuda no le vendría mal. Aquella chica podría servirle.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la chica—. Yo soy Helga.

—Cloud —respondió cortante.

—¿Tú también vas a los acantilados de Gaea? Pareces bastante fuerte...

Vio cómo la chica se reclinaba más sobre la barra en un intento de mirarle mejor. Él sólo se limitó a comer de su plato; detestaba sentir su mirada encima.

—¿Dónde queda eso?

Helga parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿En serio no lo sabes? —dijo sorprendida—. Es un lugar muy peligroso, pero a los montañeros como yo nos encanta el riesgo. Los que han sobrevivido para contarlo dicen que es un lugar impresionante. Yo y mi grupo estamos pensando en ir algún día de estos.

—¿Está al norte? —continuó con el interrogatorio.

—Sí —asintió—, aunque nadie se ha aventurado a ver lo que hay más allá del Gran Glaciar. Se dice que hay un cráter enorme, como si algo hubiese caído allí hace ya mucho tiempo.

Cloud frunció el ceño. Todo comenzaba a encajar. Si Sephiroth contó la verdad en el Templo de los Ancianos, entonces debía estar allí, esperándole.

—¿Y cómo llego hasta allí? —preguntó después de darle un trago al vino.

—Oye, ¿de verdad estás planeando ir? —arqueó Helga una ceja—. Si hasta hace un momento no sabías ni lo que era.

—Necesito ir como sea —respondió con un poco más de severidad.

—Bueno... Para empezar, no creo que llegues muy lejos con esa mochila, sin mapa y sin una buena ropa de abrigo. Hace mucho frío en las montañas y, en la mayoría de los casos te puedes encontrar con muchos inconvenientes.

Tendría que hacerse con todo ello cuanto antes. Por eso, se dio prisa en comerse el guiso.

—¿Te pasa algo? No dices ni pío —le reprochó la chica—. Si te aburro o algo, podemos cambiar de conversación...

Cloud no era idiota, no tanto como para darse cuenta de que Helga se acercó para otros intereses.

—No me interesa —le respondió cuando, al acabar su comida, cargó con su mochila al hombro—. Me largo de aquí ya.

Su respuesta dejó a Helga con la boca abierta.

—Después de que te invitara... —resopló y se levantó de su asiento—. Bah, olvídalo.

La vio alejarse hacia su grupo de amigos, los cuales se le quedaron mirando con mala cara. Lejos de importarle, Cloud se dirigió a la salida de la taberna, en busca de algún negocio donde comprar ropa y un mapa. Se preguntaba si le alcanzaría para algo.

Nada más poner un pie en la salida y abrir la puerta, fue sorprendido por una cara familiar, acompañada por un par de soldados de Shin-Ra. Se trataba de Elena, de los Turcos, quien al reconocerle, sus labios esbozaron una amplia sonrisa. Cloud ocultó su rostro, se hizo a un lado, pero los fusiles de los dos soldados lo señalaron de inmediato. Él no pudo más que permanecer quieto.

—Vaya, qué suerte la mía —dijo altanera—. No esperaba encontrarte tan pronto... ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

Cloud prensó los labios y no contestó.

Detrás de él, apareció una familia que, tras ver el panorama, salió corriendo entre gritos ahogados y el llanto de los niños.

—Mierda... —rodó los ojos y resopló—. Soldados, llevadlo a un sitio más privado.

Los dos posicionaron los cañones contra el cuerpo de Cloud y presionaron para conducirlo hacia una callejuela. Sólo con la pobre iluminación de una farola de la plaza y el de un ventanuco de la casa de enfrente, fue arrastrado hasta que su cuerpo pegó por completo a la pared. No dejaba de sentir los fusiles en su espalda, a parte del penetrante frío de la noche.

—¿Estáis aquí por mí o por Sephiroth? —preguntó Cloud contra la la pared.

—Calla, idiota —le espetó—. Soy yo quien hace las preguntas.

De pronto, notó la mano de Elena en su nuca. Agarró su pelo y empujó su cabeza contra la madera en un sonoro golpe. Cloud aguantó el dolor en la garganta mientras sufría un leve vahído.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirige Sephiroth?

—No lo sé... —respondió con dificultad.

Elena volvió a hacer que su frente chocara contra la pared.

—No me tomes por imbécil —dijo con rabia—. Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, una de ellas es que sabes dónde encontrarle, siempre. ¿O me equivoco?

Cloud pensó en ello y se preguntó qué tanto sabría de verdad, a qué información tenían acceso los Turcos. Quizás tenía respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas, pero hacerla hablar iba a ser imposible.

—Puedo sentir su presencia, pero no saber dónde está —le aclaró.

—Entonces no eres tan espectacular como lo pinta el profesor Hojo —murmuró con desdén.

—¿Hojo? —dijo con sorpresa—. ¿Es que volvéis a trabajar para él?

Entonces Elena ordenó:

—Noqueadlo. No podemos dejarlo ir.

Cloud vio ahí una oportunidad de escapar. Cuando uno de los soldados fue a usar la culata de su fusil para golpearle, rápidamente se giró al contrario y le quitó el arma. Un accidental disparo salió desviado y trajo la alarma entre ellos. Cloud lanzó una patada al soldado desarmado y lanzó un fuerte golpe con el fusil robado al contrario. Finalmente, apuntó con el cañón a ambos soldados y a Elena, alternando entre ellos.

—Marchaos —amenazó Cloud, quien no dudaría en disparar si insistían.

—Mierda... —espetó ella y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás—. Te arrepentirás de esto.

Con un gesto, Elena hizo que sus dos soldados se incorporaran rápido del suelo y huyeran del callejón. Cloud suspiró una vez estuvo a salvo, pero no estaba seguro allí. Descartó pasar la noche en una posada y buscó por el poblado un lugar en el que descansar. Una pequeña casa captó su interés. Por su aspecto parecía abandonada; no se veía luz desde su interior y su fachada estaba destartalada. Antes de aventurarse a entrar, prefirió hacerlo por un lugar menos a la vista. Caminó hacia la entrada trasera y, haciendo una última comprobación, usó una linterna para iluminar el interior desde una ventana. Tal y como había sospechado, no vivía nadie allí, así que siendo lo menos ruidoso posible, forzó la puerta y entró.

Dentro, el ambiente estaba muy cargado. Con la luz de la linterna veía las partículas de polvo flotar por todos lados y la gran capa que se había formado sobre los muebles y el suelo. Siendo lento y cauteloso, llegó a la zona más aislada de la casa. Era el dormitorio, el cual albergaba una cama de matrimonio, muebles, una cuna y unas escaleras que ascendían al ático. Quizás podría pasar la noche entre aquellas cuatro paredes. El frío no eran tan acusado allí y con un poco de abrigo podría entrar en calor rápido.

Antes de nada, comprobó que la instalación eléctrica aún funcionaba. Cerró las ventanas para que no saliera luz alguna y comenzó a buscar en la cómoda. Había ropa de hombre y mujer, incluso la de un bebé. Le extrañó que aquéllo aún permaneciera allí. Tomó un grueso abrigo blanco y, después de sacudirlo, se lo puso. Sin embargo, algo de ese lugar despertaba mucho más su curiosidad. Se preguntaba qué tipo de familia había vivido en esa casa. Varios objetos decoraban el dormitorio y se acercó a la mesita de noche. Tomó la fotografía enmarcada que había sobre ésta y limpió la capa de polvo que ocultaba la imagen. Debajo de ella, un hombre con pelo corto y bigote abrazaba a una mujer con un curioso parecido a Aerith; estaba encinta. Cloud creyó que eran sólo sus imaginaciones.

Dejó el marco en su lugar y alzó la mirada al ático; estaba seguro de que allí encontraría algo de utilidad. Subió poco a poco los escalones viejos y Cloud, al comprobar que la luz del laboratorio no funcionaba, usó la linterna para iluminar el espacio. Se sorprendió al ver un laboratorio, ya algo anticuado. Todo estaba bastante desordenado, documentos por el suelo y libros destrozados; era la única parte de la casa que se encontraba así. Interesado por lo que escondía aquel lugar, inspeccionó la maquinaria apegada a la pared. Desconocía su funcionamiento, sin embargo, junto a ésta, reconoció una especie de ordenador, muy parecidos a los que usó alguna vez en Shin-Ra. La pantalla estaba bastante sucia, por lo que la limpió con la manga del abrigo. Encendió la máquina y apareció un menú de archivos de vídeo. Leyó varios títulos, entre ellos "El origen de la crisis", "Las Armas", "Recuerdos de nuestra hija" divididos en varios archivos; no pudo esperar a ver el contenido. Seleccionó en el menú el primero, pero el archivo estaba dañado. Lo intentó con el siguiente, pero tampoco funcionaba. No se dio por vencido y probó con todos los archivos hasta que que se abrió uno: "Recuerdos de nuestra hija: décimo día de su nacimiento".

El corazón se le aceleró al creer ingenuamente quién sería y reprodució el vídeo.

La imagen no permanecía demasiado estática, como si alguien estuviese sujetando la cámara a pulso y toqueteando los comandos. Filmaba el suelo y una esquina del dormitorio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño? —dijo una curiosa voz femenina.

En el plano aparecieron sus pies, justo al lado de la cuna que vio en el dormitorio.

—Estoy intentando grabar un vídeo —dijo un hombre fuera del plano—, pero este aparato nuevo no funciona bien, creo.

—¿Y qué vas a grabar? —preguntó ella—. ¿Hay algo de lo que aún no he hablado?

—No, no es eso —respondió con una risa jovial—. Todo cuanto has hablado de los Cetra es suficiente, Ifalna. Sólo quiero filmar a nuestra preciosa hija. Espera, creo que ya está grabando.

De pronto, la imagen se estabilizó y la imagen se enfocó en el interior de la cuna, donde un bebé recién nacido pataleaba con levedad.

—Pero qué adorable es —dijo él—. Parece un ángel.

—Tenemos que pensar todavía un nombre —dijo Ifalna divertida, después de intentar quitarle la cámara—. ¿Por qué no hacemos el vídeo después?

Él dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

—¡Ya pensé en uno! —exclamó con entusiasmo y enfocó al rostro de Ifalna, que abría mucho los ojos—. Aerith. ¿Te gusta?

—Aerith... —repitió el nombre pensativa—. Sí, suena muy bien... Demasiado bien para venir de una cabeza tan olvidadiza como la tuya.

Ifalna comenzó a reír con simpatía y luego le acompañó la de aquel hombre.

El vídeo se cortó ahí, lo que dejó a Cloud con un amargo sentimiento. No era capaz de salir de su asombro. Así que aquélla era la tierra natal de Aerith, su casa, sus padres... Recordaba el nombre de Ifalna. Lo escuchó en boca de Hojo en una ocasión y juraría que se trataba de la madre de Aerith, sin lugar a dudas. No podía ser una coincidencia. Había muchos detalles de ese vídeo que se le escapaban. Si tan sólo pudiese reproducir el resto de archivos... Se preguntó cómo acabaron en el laboratorio de Hojo, quién era su padre y si podría encontrarle.

Cloud siguió buscando entre aquel caos de laboratorio, pero no encontró nada que pareciese indicar nada más. Resignado, pasó a buscar en la documentación que había sobre el escritorio. Eran papeles de una investigación sobre los Cetra, todos rotos y apenas legibles. Aquel lugar debió ser una gran fuente de conocimiento. Quizás pudo haber alguna pista sobre los Cetra, pero posiblemente nunca lo sabría.

Con una profunda decepción y un vacío en su pecho, Cloud bajó al dormitorio y lo contempló de nuevo. Con lo que sabía, era triste pensar lo cerca que pudo estar Aerith de conocer su hogar, las preguntas que habría resuelto allí y el apoyo que él se prometió darle en esos momentos.

Aguantando las ganas de llorar su ausencia otra vez, se aproximó a la cuna y acarició la madera de los barrotes. Su mirada se paseó por el móvil que había sobre ésta y lo tocó con los dedos. Pero algo de la cómoda captó su atención. Sobre ella, reconoció una caja pequeña de música. Atraído por su antigüedad y el significado que pudo tener para la infancia de Aerith, la abrió y su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco. Esa canción, aquella que escuchó una vez en labios de Aerith, en sus sueños... Sus ojos cedieron finalmente por las lágrimas, imbuido por su intenso recuerdo. La tomó entre sus manos y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, reteniendo el llanto con dificultad. Cuánto deseaba que estuviese a su lado...

Respiró hondo y recuperó la serenidad tras rehuir los duros recuerdos. Cerró la caja para detener la música y la observó con los ojos rojos e hinchados. No podía, no quería olvidarla. Se disculpó mentalmente con Aerith y la guardó en su mochila.

La cama lo esperaba para descansar de ese largo viaje. Estaba exhausto, pero aunque quisiera dormir, no podría. Sólo se limitó a tumbarse en el colchón. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que sus dudas y arrepentimiento regresaran para torturarle. No sabía si había hecho bien en marchar solo, pero no era éso lo que le quitaba la tranquilidad. Eran aquellos encapuchados, los secuaces de Sephiroth... Ninguno del grupo lo mencionó en voz alta, pero estaba seguro que lo pensaban. ¿Qué le diferenciaba de ellos? La respuesta cada vez era más clara y, con el tiempo, parecía más asumible. Necesitaba saber la razón de ello, pero ahora lo más importante era resolver el conflicto del planeta; jamás estuvo más seguro de querer hacerlo.

De repente, del interior de su mochila, volvió a escucharse el grito amenazante de Barret.

—¡Cloud, haz el maldito favor de responder! ¡Tifa está preocupada! Y yo también... ¡Así que dinos dónde estás!

Pero no provocó reacción alguna en él, sólo se hizo un ovillo en la cama mientras sentía cómo el abrigo le hacía entrar en calor poco a poco.

Entonces, desde la puerta principal, escuchó una serie de golpes. No quiso esperar a averiguar de quién se trataba y, tras cargar con su mochila y el fusil, se levantó de la cama. Corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió por completo. Fuera había una importante movilización de soldados de Shin-Ra; seguramente Elena dio la orden de su búsqueda.

Detrás de él llegaron un par de soldados que, preparando sus armas, dieron el aviso de haberlo encontrado. Cloud no esperó y saltó por la ventana.

Gracias a la ausencia de luz en los callejones, se abrió paso por éstos hacia las afueras de la villa. La oscura noche lo ayudó a ocultarse de los ojos de Shin-Ra y se adentró en las profundidades del desierto nevado. Esa tal Helga le advirtió de lo peligroso que era aventurarse sin el equipo necesario, pero no tuvo otra escapatoria.

_iii._

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando en mitad de la nada. El alcance de su linterna era limitado y la tormenta de nieve que acababa de levantarse redujo su visibilidad drásticamente. Apenas la presencia de Sephiroth le indicaba una dirección y no parecía haber ningún lugar en el que resguardarse de la tormenta.

Cloud estaba cansado, débil. El abrigo había dejado de retener el calor, el frío helado entumeció su cuerpo hasta el punto de que sus pasos se hacían más lentos, más pequeños, sobre la nieve. Sus párpados y el cuerpo le pesaban y, a cada paso que daba, más se tambaleaba. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar, si aquel iba a ser el fin.

Entonces una pequeña luz anaranjada resaltó entre la oscuridad y la densa capa de nieve cayendo. Cloud intentó pedir ayuda, pero la voz se le ahogaba en la garganta por el frío. Agitó la linterna para atraer la atención de quien fuera que estuviese allí. Sin embargo, cuando hizo el amago de correr, sus piernas fallaron y cayó de inmediato a la nieve. Su fuerza mermada le imposibilitó volver a ponerse en pie y, finalmente el frío le hizo perder el conocimiento.

_iv._

Un agradable calor hizo que recuperara la conciencia. Notaba su cuerpo descansando sobre una superficie mullida, arropado por la suavidad de una tela. A lo lejos, el murmuro de varias voces, dos de ellas familiares, le sobresaltaron. Cloud abrió los ojos con lentitud y observó una gran lumbre enfrente de él, proporcionándole calor. A su alrededor, una inmensa sala de paredes de madera y una decoración muy simple, anticuada, le daba una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

Estaba reclinado en un sillón viejo, tapado únicamente con una cobija gruesa. Se puso en pie y, cuando se despojó de la manta, notó que sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior.

Por su lado, se acercó Tifa a paso rápido.

—Cloud, por fin despiertas. Llevábamos horas esperando —dijo aliviada.

Cloud sólo se limitó a echarle una mirada fugaz y después dio con su ropa colgada en el respaldo de un par de sillas, junto al fuego. No tardó en extender un brazo para recuperarla.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió ella.

Él asintió mientras se colocaba los pantalones.

No era capaz de dirigirse a ellos después de haberlos abandonado. Podía sentir sus ojos juzgándolo; era un sentimiento muy incómodo.

—Serás mamón... —espetó Barret al poner un pie más cerca de ellos—. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Pero Cloud seguía convencido de que, cualquier palabra que dijese, la usaría en su contra. Sabía de sobra que cometió un error, pero, a pesar de todo, aún conservaba cierto orgullo. O quizás un reproche más terminaría volviéndolo loco.

—No seas tan duro con él —dijo Tifa con paciencia—. Lo importante es que volvemos a estar juntos y esta vez permaneceremos así hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo?

—Éso dilo por Cloud —farfulló Barret.

Cloud permaneció bastante impávido, aun cuando la conversación era totalmente una crítica a su comportamiento, pero de verdad estaba arrepentido y de algún modo se alegraba mucho de volver a estar con ellos.

—Sé que he hecho una estupidez —confesó, incapaz de alzar la mirada hacia ellos.

—Cloud —dijo Tifa al situarse enfrente de él—, entiende que te necesitamos en esto. Ya lo hablamos antes... Eres el único que tiene alguna posibilidad contra Sephiroth.

—Tifa tiene razón —respondió Barret, como si le costara admitirlo—. Y tú nos necesitas a nosotros. ¿Quién haría de carnada entonces?

Terminado de vestirse por completo, Cloud, percatándose de que tenían toda la razón, se guardó las palabras más sinceras que tenía y lo abrevió:

—Lo siento —se disculpó, abrazado a sí mismo—. Soy consciente de que, sin vosotros, no hago más que tonterías.

—Al fin te das cuenta —dijo Barret, zarandeándole por el hombro—. ¿Podemos seguir ya con nuestro viaje?

Ni Cloud ni Tifa se opusieron a ello, sin embargo, el dueño de la cabaña, quien no había podido evitar escuchar la conversación, intervino entre los tres:

—¿Vais ya a los acantilados de Gaea? —puso las manos detrás de la espalda—. Os ayudaré a aprovisionaros. Será un viaje muy peligroso si no andáis con cuidado. Por cierto —se aproximó a Cloud y le sonrió—, soy Holzoff. Fui yo quien te rescató de la tormenta de nieve. De no ser por que acabaste cerca de mi cabaña, no habrías tenido posibilidad alguna.

—Gracias por todo —agradeció Cloud con seriedad—. ¿También llamó a mis amigos?

—Sí, cuando tus amigos te llamaron por el telecomunicador —explicó—. Les di la posición de la cabaña y fue cuestión de horas que llegaran. Mira que salir en mitad de un temporal y encima de noche...

Cloud entonces recordó todo lo que pasó el día anterior.

—Me estaban buscando —se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Shin-Ra está por aquí y parece que buscan a Sephiroth también.

—¿Sephiroth? —preguntó Holzoff confuso.

—Es nuestro enemigo. Se dirige también hacia los acantilados de Gaea —dijo Tifa—. ¿Por casualidad no lo habrás visto? Tiene el pelo largo y viste con una capa negra.

Holzoff se mostró pensativo y después respondió:

—Me suena... Hace un par de días vi a alguien parecido ascender el camino hacia el monte.

Se miraron entre ellos con decisión.

—¿Y a qué estamos esperando para marchar? —instó Barret, ansioso.

—Bien, dejadme que os ayude para el viaje —dijo Holzoff—. Con la edad que tengo, he dejado el montañismo y si vosotros le podéis dar uso a todo lo que tengo... Dadme un momento.

Holzoff les facilitó un buen equipamiento de escalada, al igual que el abrigo y un mapa con el rumbo exacto hacia el final de los acantilados. Tal y como había repetido en más de una ocasión, nadie había llegado allí y vuelto para contarlo. Al final del área de Gaea, había un barranco por el que se podía subir mediante cuevas y escaladas. Pero, debido al poco interés por la exploración, los límites conocidos no se expandieron y tampoco la tecnología para facilitarlo. Aún así, estaban seguros de que conseguirían su propósito.

Tras equiparse con los abrigos, el calzado y los utensilios para escalarlo, salieron de casa de Holzoff. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol aparecía por el horizonte, pero la temperatura no mejoraba en absoluto. Cloud ya sentía los pies y las manos fríos.

Pusieron los pies en la nieve apelmazada y observaron el camino que les esperaba. Un grueso sendero se abría ante ellos y, al final, un inmenso glaciar se alzaba de este a oeste. Se suponía que, escalándolo, llegarían al supuesto cráter.

Después de despedirse de Holzoff con una mano, los tres emprendieron el camino hacia el acantilado.

—¿Sabéis qué? He estado pensando... —dijo Barret mientras caminaba con ayuda de un palo—. Ver este lugar me hace dar cuenta de lo increíble que es la naturaleza. Pero si alguien me sugiriera vivir aquí, intentaría hacer este lugar mucho mejor. Creo que este sitio es todo lo opuesto a Midgar y, cuando lo piensas mejor, Shin-Ra no parecía tan malo, con su interés por el bienestar del ser humano... —entonces se mordió la lengua y rectificó—. Bueno, vosotros me entendéis. ¡Los extremos nunca traen nada bueno!

—Sí, te entendemos —dijo Tifa con la voz algo apagada—. A nadie le gusta pasar este frío...

—Ya ves —continuó Barret—. Con todo esto, realmente te hace pensar si el planeta está o no de nuestro lado. En cualquier momento puede volver un vendabal y mandarnos al otro barrio. De todas maneras, el planeta ni siquiera es consciente de lo que queremos hacer, así que...

—Pero no habrá temporal por el momento —dijo Cloud, quien se había adelantado—. Mejor démonos prisa si no queremos ser sorprendidos por otra tormenta. Aquí los días duran muy poco.

_v._

Fue un trayecto arduo mientras trepaban por el muro de hielo. Gracias a los exploradores que una vez arriesgaron sus vidas en aquel frío glaciar, Cloud y los demás pudieron guiarse con mayor facilidad por los caminos y recovecos abiertos por la naturaleza. De vez en cuando encontraban algún banderín que les señalaba los descansos, aperturas hacia el interior del hielo y salidas a puntos más altos. De no ser por el equipo de escalada y por sus abrigos impermeables, no habrían llegado tan lejos, ni tan pronto. Lamentablemente, el día sólo duró unas pocas horas y, aunque los recesos se hacían más necesarios, no pudieron permitírselo. Poco a poco se aproximaban a la cima del gran acantilado de hielo y, con él, a Sephiroth.

Cloud podía sentirlo, cada vez más cerca. De algún modo, era capaz de seguir los mismos pasos que Sephiroth dio con anterioridad, como si pudiese sentirlos en sus propios pies. Era sin duda una ventaja que sus compañeros y él sacaban provecho; sin embargo Cloud lo veía como una maldición. Al igual que él podía sentir a Sephiroth, sabía que Sephiroth lo sentía a él.

Faltaban los últimos metros para llegar a la cima. Haciendo acopio de sus últimos esfuerzos bajo la noche, al fin pusieron sus pies en el borde del enorme glaciar. Allí, iluminados por las auroras boreales, se percataron de que aquel muro hecho de hielo no era más que la circunferencia de un enorme cráter. Sobre sus cabezas se formaba una masa de energía de un verde reluciente, exactamente del color de la energía Mako. Ésta fluía hacia el centro del cráter y se arremolinaba en torno a la formación de nueva roca. La nieve no reposaba en aquel paisaje, ni siquiera sentían el mismo frío que al comenzar la travesía.

—El antiguo cráter —dijo Cloud mientras se despojaba del equipamiento de escalada—. Es evidente que algo cayó del cielo e impactó aquí. Ésta puede ser la herida de la que habló Sephiroth...

Tifa acompañó a Cloud a su lado, contemplando el desolador paisaje formado.

—Y toda esa energía se concentra aquí para sanarla, ¿verdad?

Cloud asintió y dejó los aparejos en el suelo. Incluso se quitó la ropa de abrigo.

—¿Y allí está Sephiroth? —preguntó Barret.

—Creo que sí —contestó Cloud—. Y seguramente nos esté esperando, así que tomemos sólo lo que necesitemos y sigamos. En cualquier momento Sephiroth usará toda esa energía para invocar al meteorito y esta vez la herida no será tan pequeña.

—¿A ésto le llamas pequeño? —resopló Barret después de quitarse también el equipaje que le sobraba.

—No creo que Sephiroth se conforme con poco.

Cloud cargó en su hombro el fusil robado, en su cinturón un cuchillo multiusos y se acercó al borde del cráter. Se dejó caer por el empinado terraplén hasta que la inclinación del cráter fue suficiente para permanecer en pie sin problemas. Detrás de él siguieron Tifa y Barret, y continuaron su rumbo por la erosionada superficie del cráter.

Conforme más se acercaban al centro de la herida, más palpable era la energía que fluía. Cloud recordaba esa sensación, muy similar al entumecimiento que realizaba la energía Mako en los reactores. El suelo se volvía más plano y más firme, y una fina capa de niebla se extendía entre las rocas en formación. Parecía que la energía vital del planeta tenía la capacidad de acelerar ese proceso.

El terreno pasó a ser algo más escarpado, inestable, conforme más se adentraban a aquel cúmulo de energía. Había zonas donde la roca aún no se había formado y una intensa energía proveniente del interior de la tierra se proyectaba hacia la superficie. Apenas tenían libertad de movimiento, por lo que sólo había un rumbo que tomar. El flujo de la energía creaba un fuerte viento y aumentaba la temperatura.

—Este sitio me pone los pelos de punta —comentó Barret.

Los tres caminaban agazapados para impedir que el fuerte viento los empujara fuera del trayecto de piedra.

—Vayamos con cuidado —insistió Tifa.

Al otro lado del pasillo de roca, Cloud reconoció a uno de esos encapuchados e, instando a sus compañeros con un brazo, se dieron prisa para llegar a esa zona segura. Cloud se acercó a éste y le hizo girarse desde el brazo, gesto que lo desestabilizó hacia el suelo.

—Se...phiroth... Regresemos con...

Sus últimas palabras acabaron con un murmullo indescifrable.

—Otro encapuchado de esos —dijo Barret confundido—. No entiendo qué tienen que ver con Sephiroth, pero...

—También parecen reaccionar cuando estoy cerca —respondió Cloud con la voz algo asustada, pues le costaba admitir esas palabras frente a ellos—. Siento que es a mí a quien hablan.

—No —dijo Tifa con rotundidad—. Tú no eres como ellos... Ellos le hablan a Sephiroth, no a ti.

Cloud alzó la mirada hacia ella, extrañado por su reacción.

—Tifa...

Quería creerla con todas sus fuerzas, pero llegados hasta ese punto, le era imposible negar la realidad. Sabía que algo le habían hecho en esos cinco años de ausencia. Tal vez Zack también hubiese pasado por algo parecido. ¿El qué? No tenía ni idea, pero era evidente que él y Sephiroth estaban conectados de alguna manera.

—Vale, aún no sabemos qué demonios está pasando ni por qué actúas de forma tan extraña a veces, pero cuando acabemos con Sephiroth, no tendrás que preocuparte más por eso —dijo Barret para calmar las dudas de ellos dos—. No os rayéis más.

Barret tenía razón. Cuanto menos pensaran en ello, más se concentrarían en la batalla.

De pronto, cuando iniciaron su rumbo, un fuerte ruido proveniente del cielo los puso en guardia. Sonaba como las turbinas de una aeronave. Con la mirada puesta al cielo, contemplaron el Highwind sobrevolar a toda velocidad hacia la herida del planeta.

—Shin-Ra... —murmuró Cloud preocupado.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Barret con el puño abierto—. ¡Otra vez se nos adelantan!

—¡Démonos prisa! —urgió Tifa.

Sólo les quedaba un pequeño trecho que atravesar hasta la herida abierta del planeta. Dos secuaces de Sephiroth los sorprendieron en el camino, pero, al igual que el resto, ninguno de ellos sobrevivió un paso más. Aquello indicaba que estaban cada vez más cerca de su destino. Cloud lo sentía, sabía que no era tan diferente a esos individuos; al menos él iba tras Sephiroth por voluntad propia.

Las plataformas semiformadas les condujeron al interior del agujero, cuyo fondo acumulaba una densa energía arremolinada como una tormenta. Y, como si atravesaran al interior del ojo de un huracán, ésta se detuvo en su epicentro. La energía vital del planeta giraba entorno a un pequeño escarpado de roca. En su punto más alto Sephiroth se encontraba acompañado por dos encapuchados más.

—Allí está... —musitó Tifa.

Los tres se ocultaron tras unas rocas y observaron con detenimiento.

Sephiroth observó a ambos lacayos y, empuñando su larga espada, rebanó a ambos con un único movimiento.

—Es el fin... para todos vosotros —dijo Sephiroth mientras limpiaba la hoja con el guante.

—¡Sephiroth! —exclamó Cloud.

Rememorando el recuerdo de Aerith, no pudo controlar su deseo de acabar con todo aquello. Con el corazón desbocado, salió de detrás de la roca y corrió por la superficie. Una vez mantuvo una distancia prudencial con Sephiroth, apuntó con el fusil a su cabeza y puso el dedo en el gatillo.

—No, éste es tu final —dijo Cloud con la rabia contenida.

Con lentitud, Sephiroth se giró hacia él y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —respondió convencido—, es el fin de este cuerpo.

Frente a sus ojos, Sephiroth se volatilizó. Cloud, sorprendido, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor; sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería. Detrás de él, llegaron Barret y Tifa, agitados.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —exclamó Barret, que no dejaba de apuntar con su brazo-pistola en todas direcciones.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Desapareció de repente! —respondió Cloud.

—Debe seguir por aquí... —aseguró Tifa mientras aseguraba la espalda de Cloud.

De pronto, en su cabeza sintió un dolor agudo que le hizo encogerse en sí mismo. Asustado de que pudiera ser Sephiroth, lanzó el fusil lejos y comenzó a sulfurarse. Entonces, unas voces resonaron en su mente:

_«Nuestro propósito es entregar la materia oscura a nuestro amo.»_

—¿Nuestro...? —repitió en voz baja, nervioso.

—Cloud, ahora no... —dijo Barret como advertencia—. ¡Céntrate! ¡Sephiroth aparecerá en cualquier momento!

Pero Cloud no podía prestar atención a ambos lugares. Aquellas voces seguían insistiendo, y él quería saber más.

_«Sólo pueden hacerlo los que portamos las células de Jenova...»_

—¡¿Qué amo...?! —exclamó Cloud, exhasperado.

_«Sephiroth...»_

Cloud tembló y las voces se desvanecieron entre burlescas risas.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Tifa cuando señaló sobre sus cabezas.

Salió del shock gracias al violento empujón que recibió por parte de Barret. Levantándose del suelo con una sacudida, vio cómo Sephiroth caía en picado sobre ellos y su cuerpo volvía a sufrir una mutación, exactamente a la que presenció en el buque de guerra de Shin-Ra. Aquéllo no era Sephiroth, sino Jenova.

Los disparos de Barret atravesaron el cuerpo del ser y, antes de que cayera, Tifa lo embistió y lo desvió de su trayectoria, hacia el suelo. Entonces, con los puños, le asestó unos repetidos golpes hasta que fue apartada con la fuerza de los tentáculos de Jenova.

Cloud respiró con dificultad y, al fin centrado, se arrastró hacia el fusil. Lo sujetó con firmeza y apuntó hacia las extremidades de la criatura. Las balas le hicieron gritar de dolor, más aún cuando Barret se unió al tiroteo. Sin embargo, no eran suficientes para acabar con su vida.

—¡Es inútil! —expresó Tifa, quien no podía intervenir en mitad de aquella lluvia de balas.

—¡Podríamos tirarlo al vacío! —sugirió Cloud.

—Mierda... ¡Si te hubieses traído tu maldita espada bastaría con cortarle la cabeza!

Cloud resopló por la queja y, mientras veía cómo Jenova aguantaba el tiroteo y trataba de elevarse del suelo, apuntó directamente a la cabeza.

—¡En algún momento tendrá que ceder! —aseguró—. Tenemos que encontrar el momento adecuado.

Entonces, los tentáculos de Jenova se lanzaron hacia Barret y lo estrujaron.

—¡Barret! —gritó Tifa.

—¡Tifa, ahora! —Cloud llamó su atención y señaló sus tentáculos—. ¡Sujétaselos!

Empuñando el cuchillo, Cloud, tras esperar a que Tifa sujetara los tentáculos de Jenova, los cortó de tal manera que liberó a Barret y Tifa continuara manteniendo al ser inmovilizado por sus extremidades. En ese momento, Tifa hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para comenzar un duelo por mantenerse en pie, instante que Cloud aprovechó para alcanzar su espalda y clavar el cuchillo en su nuca. Jenova chilló con tanta potencia que le hizo escupir algo por la boca. El dolor de la herida liberó su verdadera fuerza, lo que consiguió que se zafara del agarre de Tifa. Jenova se giró y golpeó a Cloud con sus tentáculos. Éste salió disparado contra la plataforma y fue arrastrado hasta el borde, al cual se sujetó a tiempo antes de caer al vacío.

No pudo ver qué sucedió después, pero los disparos de Barret y un último golpe hizo que los gritos de Jenova cesaran cuando cayó definitivamente al interior del planeta. Evitando mirar hacia abajo, Cloud consiguió agarrarse al saliente con ambas manos y, antes de impulsarse, vio a Barret y Tifa aparecer. Agarraron sus muñecas y, como si no pesara nada, fue levantado hasta que puso los pies en la superficie, aliviado.

—Ha faltado poco —celebró Tifa entre jadeos.

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Barret al esperar de Cloud su respuesta.

Cloud tomó aire para relajarse y, atraído por los restos de Jenova, pasó por el lado de ellos dos para inspeccionar los tentáculos.

—Oye, que te estoy hablando —insistió Barret.

Con un pie los removió y éstos desprendieron una sustancia viscosa y maloliente. Sin embargo, no era la única que había en el suelo. Juraría que vio a Jenova escupir algo esférico. Buscó con la mirada y, a unos metros más, reconoció aquel objeto impregnado en ese líquido. Cloud se aproximó y se agachó para coger el objeto con una mano. Lo limpió un poco y confirmó lo que sospechó desde el principio; era la «materia oscura».

Cloud tragó saliva con fuerza y se giró a sus amigos.

—Las células de Jenova —dijo con miedo—. Todo se trataba de eso. La reunión de la que hablaba Sephiroth, la «materia oscura», meteorito, esos encapuchados... Todo está conectado por Jenova.

La única razón por la que Jenova entregó la «materia oscura» era porque sólo él podía dársela a Sephiroth, el portador de sus células... Aunque le costara admitirlo, ahora no era momento de cuestionar quién era realmente. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente y era que no iba a caer en su trampa.

—¿Pero qué dices? —preguntó Barret desesperado—. ¿Y lo que acabamos de matar? ¿No era Sephiroth?

—No —respondió.

Barret gruñó con hastío.

—Entonces —continuó Tifa—, ¿a quien hemos estado siguiendo todo este tiempo no era Sephiroth, sino Jenova otra vez?

—Exacto —asintió Cloud—. Sé que es difícil de explicar, pero ahora lo único que quiero es acabar con él de una vez por todas —les miró más determinado—. Sephiroth... El verdadero Sephiroth se encuentra por aquí. Lo presiento.

—Eh, para el carro —soltó Barret con el ceño fruncido—. No pretenderás continuar con eso.

Barret señaló la «materia oscura» de sus manos.

—Tienes razón —dijo asustado, ya que no lo había pensado hasta ese momento—. No puedo llevarla conmigo...

Cloud miró a ambos y después a la «materia oscura», entre sus dedos. Dio un paso hacia Barret y se la entregó.

—Quedaos con ella —les pidió— y no se la deis a nadie. Yo buscaré a Sephiroth y le pondré fin.

Sin embargo, su propuesta no pareció convencer a Tifa, quien dio un paso al frente.

—Cloud, llévame contigo, por favor —le suplicó—. Yo también he perdido mucho por su culpa. No es justo que sólo tú te encargues de todo.

Él no estaba del todo seguro aún así. Sabía que Sephiroth terminaría por controlar su voluntad de nuevo, podría herirla también.

—Deja de pensártelo y ve con ella. Vas a necesitar su ayuda aunque no te guste —dijo Barret mientras guardaba la «materia oscura» en la mochila—. Yo me encargo de custodiar la materia, ¿vale? Id tranquilos.

—¡Vamos, Cloud! —exclamó ella decidida.

Después de echarle una mirada preocupada a Tifa, finalmente asintió.

Cloud recuperó el fusil del suelo y lo recargó con el último cartucho que cargaba consigo. Los dos se separaron de Barret y continuaron el único trayecto que se extendía ante ellos.

—Tifa —la llamó silencioso al caminar a su lado—, si algo ocurriese, si perdiese el control de mí mismo... —respiró hondo—. No dudes en golpearme... en matarme si hace falta.

—Éso no ocurrirá —le puso una mano en el hombro—, ¿entendido?

Pero Cloud no estaba nada seguro de ello. Se acercaban cada vez más al fin del viaje y tenía la certeza de que Sephiroth volvería a controlarlo.

—Sabes igual que yo que...

—Cloud —le interrumpió más afectada—, todo irá bien...

No contestó y continuaron juntos por el sendero de piedra, en silencio.

Poco a poco, el camino los condujo por zonas más internas, donde Cloud era capaz de sentir la presencia de Sephiroth con mayor intensidad. Desconocía la dirección exacta, sólo sabía que se encontraba muy cerca. Quizás más de lo que creyeron en un principio.

Nada más dar el siguiente paso al frente, Cloud y Tifa fueron absorbidos por un destello cegador.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? —escuchó a Tifa a su lado.

—No lo sé —respondió él mientras se cubría los ojos—, pero mantente alerta. Podría ser Sephiroth.

Lentamente, aquella luz se disipó y, en vez de encontrar las profundidades del cráter, ambos se vieron envueltos en otro lugar: Nibelheim, su tierra naral, en concreto a las puertas del pueblo.

Cloud observó a su alrededor, estupefacto; Tifa no parecía menos sorprendida.

—Nibelheim... —musitó ella—. No entiendo nada.

—Debe tratarse de una ilusión —dedujo Cloud—. Sephiroth está tratando de confundirnos. Mientras sepamos eso, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

No sabía si lo mejor era continuar, pero no era una opción quedarse quietos tampoco. Cloud dio el primer paso al interior del pueblo, instando a Tifa con una mano, pero algo captó la atención de ella.

—Cloud, mira —señaló hacia la entrada de Nibelheim.

Se volteó y, como si reviviera un recuerdo, vio entrar a Sephiroth con un par de soldados de infantería de Shin-Ra y alguien más. Sephiroth se giró hacia él.

—Vamos —se dirigió a ellos.

Cloud no puso en duda aquel recuerdo. Sephiroth llegó junto con él a Nibelheim, escoltados por un par de soldados de infantería. No era nada nuevo, no hasta que vio a otra persona ocupando su lugar.

—¿Zack...? —dijo Cloud confundido—. ¿Qué hace él ahí...?

—Sephiroth, detén esto —farfulló Tifa con los puños apretados.

Entonces, incrédulo, Cloud se llevó una mano al rostro. Una forzada risa salió de sus labios, como si tratara de convencerse de que aquéllo no era más que una treta de Sephiroth para alimentar sus dudas.

—Por favor, ésto es estúpido... —musitó.

Tifa se acercó a él de frente y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Cloud, es sólo una ilusión —insistió mientras buscaba su mirada—. No dejes que te afecte.

De pronto, otro flash de luz les obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cloud notó las manos de Tifa afianzarse en sus brazos y él respondió del mismo modo. Necesitaba estar seguro de que ella se mantenía a su lado.

—¡Que pares de una vez! —gritó Tifa desesperada.

Sus dedos se encerraron más entorno a sus brazos. Otra vez, su entorno se transformó en otro recuerdo, uno más desolador. Las llamas azotaban las calles y los hogares de Nibelheim. Aquel fatídico día en el que, tanto Tifa como Cloud, perdieron todo.

Cloud observó a su alrededor, sin soltar a Tifa, quien había agachado la cabeza para no ver nada. Recordaba a la perfección aquello, sin embargo volvió a ser sorprendido por la figura de Zack saliendo por la calle que conducía a la mansión Shin-Ra. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué buscaba Sephiroth confundiéndolo de ese modo?

Zack corrió hacia una mujer que yacía en el suelo, junto a un montón de llamas. Ella le gritó:

—¡Eh, tú! Espero que sigas cuerdo. ¡Ven y échame una mano!

Él asintió y se agachó para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—Ayudemos todo lo que podamos —señaló las casas que habían sufrido menos el paso de las llamas.

Ambos se separaron y se adentraron en diferentes casas para ayudar.

—Cloud, no mires esto... —susurró Tifa después de dignarse a ver la escena—. Por favor, no mires nada.

Pero él no comprendía la razón.

—Sé que es una ilusión... —dijo con la seguridad a punto de desmoronarse—. No voy a caer en ese truco.

Otro haz de luz los transportó cerca del pozo de Nibelheim. Aquella zona se encontraba igual o incluso más maltratada que la periferia. Cloud podía reconocer a alguna gente muerta en el suelo, entre ellos, a aquel fotógrafo que les tomó una foto frente a la mansión.

Cloud gruñó y, tras separarse de Tifa, se situó en el centro de la plaza. Observó a su alrededor y cogió aire.

—¡Sephiroth! —gritó a pleno pulmón, enfadado—. ¡Sé que estás escuchándonos! ¡Sé lo que intentas decirme! —tomó aire de nuevo y gritó a cualquier parte—. ¡Que no estuve aquí hace cinco años! ¡¿Es éso?!

Entonces, Sephiroth se materializó ante ellos dos. En sus labios, no faltaba una sonrisa taimada.

—Veo que ya empiezas a comprender...

Cloud sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía creer ni una palabra. Conociendo la naturaleza de Sephiroth, nada de lo que dijese debía afectarle.

—¡No me engañas! —repitió, más para sí mismo—. Recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió aquí. El calor de las llamas, el dolor en el cuerpo —puso una mano sobre el pecho—, en mi corazón...

Las palabras de Cloud sacaron una carcajada a Sephiroth. Éste se encogió de hombros, divertido.

—¿De verdad? —contuvo una última risa—. Si no eres más que una marioneta —dio un paso hacia Cloud—. No tienes corazón. No puedes sentir dolor. ¿Cómo puedes ver un significado en la falsa memoria de un muñeco? —extendió los brazos hacia él—. Todo cuánto te he mostrado es real. Todo lo que recuerdas no es más que una ilusión.

—Cloud, no le escuches... —dijo Tifa desde la espalda de Cloud.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —insistió Sephiroth—. Sé que lo entiendes.

Cloud osciló la mirada entre él y Tifa, confundido y asustado. Sabía que no debía dejar que Sephiroth lo engañara, pero todo el camino hecho hasta allí le hizo preguntarse demasiadas cosas, cosas que no daban cabida al optimismo.

Meneó la cabeza con firmeza y frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo, no quiero entenderlo —confesó mientras retrocedía un paso, más cerca de Tifa—. ¿Por qué, Sephiroth? ¿Por qué haces esto...?

Sephiroth rio entre dientes y ladeó la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero traerte de vuelta a tu verdadero ser —respondió con paternalismo—, aquel que me entregó la«materia oscura». ¿Quién iba a decir que un experimento fallido como tú terminaría siendo tan útil? ¡Hojo se moriría si lo supiese!

Cloud acabó paralizado, con las extremidades temblando y la mirada perdida. No podía ser verdad... No quería escuchar más.

—Cállate... —le pidió con la voz rota—. ¡Cállate!

—Oh, no —rio de nuevo—. Hace cinco años fuiste creado por Hojo, pieza por pieza, después de que Nibelheim fuera arrasada por las llamas. Una marioneta fabricada a partir de células vivas de Jenova, de su conocimiento y de la energía Mako. Un clon incompleto de Sephiroth. Ni siquiera te dieron un número —suspiró con lástima—. Esa es tu realidad.

Terminó con una cantarina arcajada.

—¡Cloud! —le llamó Tifa y, con un leve tirón, le hizo girarse hacia ella—. Cloud, no lo escuches. ¡Todo eso es mentira! ¿No compartimos recuerdos? —dijo desesperada—. ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando éramos niños, las noches estrelladas que pasábamos juntos...

Él prestaba atención a Tifa, a sus palabras y a la seguridad que ella debía transmitir. Era cierto que a veces no estaba seguro de quién era, de que había un montón de cosas confusas en su memoria, pero aún recordaba las palabras de Tifa cuando se volvieron a ver, las de Zack... Estaban tan contentos de verle... Era lo único que le ayudaba a saber quién era.

—Estoy bien... —respondió con fingida seguridad, sólo trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, a Tifa y a Sephiroth de ello—. Soy quien creció contigo: Cloud, de Nibelheim. No importa cuánta confianza pierda en mí mismo, sé que eso es cierto. Sólo me importa lo que tú me digas.

—Por favor —rio Sephiroth—. ¿Debería enseñarle lo que le has ocultado todo este tiempo, Tifa? No sólo tú, sino Zack también... Qué pena que no esté aquí para ayudarte.

En ese momento, la mirada de Tifa se oscureció.

Aquéllo destrozó la poca confianza que Cloud tuvo en sí mismo. Y en Tifa también.

—Cloud... —musitó mientras apartaba la mirada—. No sé si puedo seguir ocultándolo más...

—¿El qué...? —tragó saliva—. ¿No soy yo quien creció contigo aquí?

—No es éso —sacudió la cabeza—. No sé cómo explicarlo sin que...

Sephiroth de pronto interrumpió a Tifa y se dirigió a Cloud.

—No la culpes por no saber entenderse —le explicó—. Jenova tiene la habilidad de cambiar la apariencia, la voz y las palabras a voluntad. Jenova interpretó los recuerdos de Tifa, y creó una falsa memoria dentro de ti. Y Tifa te habrá confundido con un chico de su infancia que se llamaba Cloud.

Sephiroth desapareció con una carcajada.

—Cloud, no pienses en ello —dijo Tifa—, por favor...

De repente, reapareció justo al lado de ellos y los observó con suficiencia.

—Piensa, Cloud —dijo Sephiroth cerca de su oído—. Cloud... Qué extraño suena, ¿verdad? —repitió con extrañeza y rio—. Perdona, es que nunca tuviste un nombre.

Intentando ignorar todo a su alrededor, Cloud cerró los ojos con fuerza y dijo:

—Cállate...

Sephiroth terminó suspirando con cansancio.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes? En fin... ¿Recuerdas la fotografía que nos tomamos antes de subir al Monte Nibel? —miró a Tifa, quien no parecía estar muy comunicativa—. Ella sí lo recuerda...

Con una media sonrisa, se giró hacia el fotógrafo tendido en el suelo y buscó entre sus pertenencias aquella fotografía. Una vez en su poder, regresó con pasos firmes y seguros.

—¿Queréis verla? —preguntó divertido—. Quedó muy bien...

—Cloud, no...

Pero Cloud estaba cansado de tantas mentiras, verdades, secretos...

Dio un paso hacia Sephiroth y le quitó la fotografía de las manos. Sabía que no encontraría lo que esperaba. Zack se encontraba en su lugar, junto a Tifa y Sephiroth. Pero aquello seguía sin significar nada. Podría tratarse de otra ilusión para confundirlo. No, no iba a caer de nuevo.

—Esta fotografía es falsa —dijo enfadado—. Lo que recuerdo es real... ¡Debe ser real! —tiró el trozo de papel al suelo—. Lo recuerdo todo perfectamente... Hace cinco años, volví a Nibelheim para inspeccionar un reactor. Tenía dieciséis años. El pueblo no cambió nada... ¿Qué más hice? Vi a mi madre, vi a la gente del pueblo, pasé la noche en mi casa, fui al reactor Mako. Recuerdo que estaba muy emocionado porque era mi primera misión como SOLDADO de 1ª Clase...

Entonces, algo conectó en su mente.

Cloud calló de pronto y se llevó una mano sobre el rostro. No podía negar la otra realidad que vivía dentro de él. Sabía que había algo dentro de sí mismo que no encajaba. Su amnesia, su incapacidad para sentir apego hacia los demás, esa retorcida obsesión hacia Sephiroth, su conexión con los encapuchados... Quería recordar más allá de aquel día, pero no había apenas nada, sólo era una niebla borrosa sin cohesión, como si su imaginación hubiese estado rellenando los huecos, unos huecos que siempre estuvieron allí. Porque nunca hubo nada en realidad; no era más que una marioneta, desde el principio. Nunca estuvo Tifa, nunca estuvo Zack... Ésa era la realidad.

Ahora, completamente consciente de todo, Nibelheim desapareció frente a sus ojos y regresaron al mismo lugar que abandonaron, en mitad de aquel paisaje destruido en los confines del planeta.

—¿Cloud...? —le llamó Tifa preocupada.

—Vamos, Tifa —dijo con seriedad—. Estoy... bien. No te preocupes.

_vi._

Llegaron al último tramo del camino. El Highwind se encontraba en lo más alto de un risco, lo que indicaba que Shin-Ra estaba cerca, en cualquier parte. Cloud y Tifa avanzaron con cautela hasta el interior de una profunda caverna. Sus paredes y techo estaban cubiertos por densas capas de Mako solidificado, materia en su estado más puro, e iluminaba el interior con su energía. Era evidente que aquel lugar era el que Shin-Ra estuvo buscando desde el principio.

No necesitaron avanzar más para escuchar unas voces familiares: el presidente Rufus, Scarlet y... el profesor Hojo. Tal y como lo había sospechado, había regresado a Shin-Ra.

Tifa detuvo a Cloud por un brazo antes de que diera un paso más.

—Escuchemos qué dicen —le susurró y lo llevó con ella detrás de una roca.

Ambos prestaron atención a la conversación.

—No hagáis que vuelva a repetirme —dijo Hojo con hastío—. Ésto no es la Tierra Prometida. ¡Es sólo un cuento de hadas!

Rufus se giró hacia Hojo y suspiró con desdén.

—Es precisamente esa falta de imaginación lo que te convierte en un científico de segunda —le insultó—. No sé por qué me he molestado en traerte aquí.

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar y, algo del interior de la capa de materia pareció moverse.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —dijo Rufus preocupado.

—Parece que proviene de la pared —respondió Scarlet mientras observaba dicha pared—. Esperad, creo que hay algo dentro... ¡Y se mueve!

Se trataba de un ojo enorme que intentaba parpadear bajo la sólida capa de materia.

—Arma... —murmuró Hojo—. Entonces sí que existen... No puedo creerlo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —espetó Rufus.

—Son unos monstruos que crea el planeta para protegerse del peligro —respondió mientras se ajustaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz—. El profesor Gast habló de ello en uno de sus informes.

Rufus se giró hacia él con indignación.

—Nunca he leído ese informe.

Hojo se aguantó una carcajada y se señaló la cabeza.

—Claro, porque está todo aquí... —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cómo iba a saber que sería real?

—Guardas demasiadas cosas, ¿no crees? —le reprochó.

—No sé vosotros, pero —intervino Scarlet con bastante preocupación— éste lugar me da mala espina.

Rufus suspiró y agachó los hombros.

—Cierto —echó una última mirada a aquel ojo cerrado—. Será mejor que volvamos a la aeronave. Igualmente prepararemos la inspección cuando el lugar se estabilice.

Acompañados por la escolta de soldados, comenzaron a dar media vuelta.

Justo entonces, Cloud no quiso perder más tiempo ni tampoco retrasar lo inevitable. Apartándose del lado de Tifa, se dejó ver de detrás de la roca y caminó firmemente a la posición de los miembros de Shin-Ra. A pesar de la advertencia de Tifa, se interpuso en el camino de ellos.

De pronto, los soldados apuntaron a su cuerpo. El presidente Rufus alzó la mano para que detuvieran el ataque.

—Así que estabas por aquí...

Tifa apareció también de detrás de su escondite para reunirse con Cloud.

—Y esta vez no estás solo —continuó Rufus—. ¿Vais a sabotear nuestros planes?

—No —respondió Cloud con seriedad—, vengo a advertiros. Este lugar va a venirse abajo, así que os recomiendo que me lo dejéis a mí y os larguéis ahora que podéis.

Para su sorpresa, Rufus parecía bastante receptivo. Miró a sus acompañantes y después regresó la mirada a Cloud.

—¿Dejártelo a ti? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aquí es dónde dará lugar la reunión, donde todo empieza y acaba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer...? —dijo Tifa asustada—. ¿Cloud?

Cloud sólo se limitó a respirar con lentitud; no podía permitirse flaquear en ese momento.

De pronto, unos ruidosos pasos llegaron a los oídos de los presentes. Por la apertura a la cueva apareció Barret, corriendo entre jadeos.

—¡Tifa! ¡Cloud! ¡Ya vengo a ayudaros! —exclamó mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos.

Y nada más percatarse de la presencia de Shin-Ra, se puso en guardia.

—Mierda, deberíais haberme avisado de esto —farfulló.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Barret? —preguntó Tifa con preocupación.

—Tú me dijiste que viniese, ¿no? —respondió confundido.

Cloud suspiró en silencio y, tras hacerle una señal a Rufus para que les diera un momento de tregua, se giró hacia Barret. Caminó hacia él, preguntándose si era la solución correcta.

—Gracias, Barret —le agradeció el detalle de buscarles, aunque sabía que fue por una voluntad mayor—. ¿Aún tienes la «materia oscura»?

—Sí —asintió.

—Bien, la llevaré yo a partir de ahora —tendió la mano.

Barret le miró extrañado y sacó la «materia oscura» de su mochila para entregársela.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó—. Se te ve más pálido que de costumbre.

Pero Cloud sólo asintió. Su mirada bajó para contemplar la materia entre sus dedos, los cuales temblaban como nunca. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y los ojos empezaban a sentirlos algo hinchados.

—Gracias... —le respondió con dificultad.

_«Vamos... Entrégame la materia oscura...»_

«¡Espera, dame un momento más!»

Acto seguido, se giró y caminó hacia Tifa con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Sin poder evitarlo, su rostro mostró un resquicio de su impotencia, pero ahora no podía permitirse mostrarse débil ante sus amigos... o al menos ante la ilusión de lo que creyó sentir hacia ellos.

—Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho y... lo siento —dijo en un hilo de voz—. De verdad que lo siento... Especialmente a ti, Tifa —se dignó a alzar la mirada, a pesar de que trataba de verse fuerte para ella—. Siempre has sido tan buena conmigo... Yo... No sé qué decir —tragó saliva con fuerza—, nunca estuve a la altura de ser Cloud. Espero que algún día llegues a conocer al Cloud verdadero.

—Cloud... —sollozó Tifa, alzando los puños—. No... Por favor, no lo hagas...

Tales palabras hicieron que Tifa cayera de rodillas mientras sus manos callaban el llanto. Cloud no pudo más que apartar la mirada, incapaz de soportar verla así. Supo entonces que Tifa jamás podría detenerle.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa ahora, Cloud?! —gritó Barret.

Una carcajada rompió el trágico momento y Hojo no pudo evitar intervenir con entusiasmo:

—¡Ésto es... perfecto! —exclamó victorioso.

Hojo caminó hacia Cloud mientras se sujetaba las gafas.

—Eres la prueba de que mi experimento fue todo un éxito —le inspeccionó de arriba a abajo—. ¿Qué número te puse? ¿Dónde tienes el tatuaje?

Cloud se giró hacia él, pero no lo miró.

—No tengo número —admitió deshonrado—. No me diste ninguno porque fui un experimento fallido.

Aquellas palabras parecieron descolocar a Hojo, cuya mirada se tornó despreciativa.

—¿Qué? —dijo con asco—. ¿Quieres decir que has llegado hasta aquí por accidente?

—Profesor —se arrodilló ante sus pies y le agarró de la bata—, por favor, dame un número —le suplicó—. Por favor...

—¡Calla! —lo apartó con una patada—. Sigues siendo un miserable fracaso.

No supo la razón, pero esperó de Hojo su aprobación. Ya que había encontrado quién era realmente y de dónde provenía, le habría gustado que su creador le felicitara por cumplir sus expectativas. Era lo único a lo que podía aspirar como la marioneta que era, pero ni siquiera éso se merecía. Al parecer fue un fracaso y lo seguiría siendo para siempre.

La llamada de Sephiroth no se hizo esperar más. Cloud comenzó a elevarse del suelo y ascendió a la bóveda de la cámara, donde unas raíces se adentraban en el punto central. Como si el centro de gravedad se invirtiera, los pies de Cloud tocaron el techo, allí se arrodilló y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Los presentes lo contemplaban con estupor y el presidente Rufus fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué era eso? —señaló a Cloud.

—Un clon creado a partir de las células de Sephiroth —explicó Hojo con las manos en la espalda mientras observaba al techo—. Combiné la ciencia y las leyes de la naturaleza con las células de Jenova y la energía Mako para darle vida. No estoy orgulloso de que terminara siendo un fracaso, pero la teoría sobre la reunión de Jenova ha resultado ser cierta.

»¿Veis? Aunque el cuerpo de Jenova se encuentre fragmentado, éste tiende a unirse por naturaleza. Llevo esperando ver este momento desde que inicié mis experimentos sobre la teoría. Han pasado cinco años y los clones han regresado. Pensé que la reunión se daría en Midgar, donde almacenábamos a Jenova, pero mis predicciones no eran correctas del todo. Fue realmente Jenova quien escapó de mi laboratorio y, como el genio que soy, me di cuenta pronto: Sephiroth la atrajo hasta aquí, al igual que a sus clones. No sólo se contenta con difundir su voluntad por la corriente vital, también controla a los clones él mismo.

«Y así fue cómo empezó todo...»

—Me preguntaba hacia dónde se dirigían los clones, pero fui incapaz de averiguarlo.

«Ni yo tampoco...»

—Lo único que sabía era que Sephiroth era su único destino.

«No perseguía a Sephiroth...

Estaba siendo invocado por él...

Toda la rabia y el odio que sentía hizo imposible que recordara mi misión...

Éso y lo que él me dio.»

Cloud se puso sobre sus dos piernas y observó el centro donde aquellas ramificaciones sobresalían. Respiró hondo y dio un paso más.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era inútil resistirse a Sephiroth, a su voluntad y a su propio destino. Allí estaba su verdadera misión, sabía lo que ocurría si se negaba a cumplir con ella. Aerith y Zack sufrieron las consecuencias y no quería volver a repetirlo con Tifa y Barret. Era el único modo de protegerlos y al mismo tiempo de calmar su conciencia. Sephiroth ya había ganado desde que dio comienzo el viaje y la mejor opción era aceptar su cometido.

«Sephiroth... Ya estoy aquí. Te he traído la «materia oscura».

Muéstrate.»

Un temblor surgió bajo sus pies y las ramas comenzaron a doblarse hacia el interior de la bóveda. Poco a poco formaron un agujero por el cual emergió una especie de cámara creada a partir de energía cristalizada. En su interior, Cloud reconoció a Sephiroth en estado de letargo, esperando a recibir el poder de la materia. Tras cinco años, su cuerpo se mantuvo conservado en aquella cápsula.

«Al fin volvemos a encontrarnos...»

Dio un paso más cerca de él y, con la «materia oscura» en una mano, extendió el brazo hacia la cámara. El cristal que lo recubría reaccionó a la energía y éste osciló como un líquido cuando introdujo el mineral en el interior de la cápsula. Su destructor poder se liberó de inmediato y una serie de temblores se sucedieron por toda la cueva.

Cualquier cosa que fuese a suceder allí, Cloud ya había asumido su final. Fuera de combate, sólo ayudaría al resto de sus compañeros averiguar una salida... Si es que la había.

_vii._

—¡Cloud! —gritó Tifa con todas sus fuerzas.

Había fracasado como amiga y como salvadora del planeta. No pudo detener a Cloud... No pudo matarlo para impedir la reunión de Jenova, tampoco quiso hacerlo... ¿Qué clase de favor era ese? Y aún así, sentía como si hubiera tomado la peor decisión de todas. Había perdido a Cloud igualmente.

Tifa no dejó de llorar desde el momento en que escuchó sus disculpas y fue incapaz de hacer nada más por él. Barret hizo lo que pudo al acercarse a ella y consolarla, pero lo único que podían hacer era huir de allí.

—¡¿Habéis visto?! —señaló Hojo con entusiasmo—. ¡Es Sephiroth! ¡Así que estuvo aquí desde el principio! No se desintegró con la energía vital, sino que fue arrastrado hasta aquí. Es impresionante...

Indignada con el cinismo del profesor Hojo, no pudo evitar intervenir con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —le encaró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa todo esto? ¡Cloud tiene la «materia oscura»! ¡Sephiroth va a invocar otro meteorito! ¡Vamos a morir todos!

Pero sus palabras no hicieron efecto alguno en él, quien la miraba con desdén.

—Todo lo que diga ahora será poco —dijo Rufus, desistiendo—. Ya es demasiado tarde, supongo. Debemos evacuar la zona.

Con un gesto a los soldados, les indicó que arrestaran tanto a Tifa como a Barret.

—Vendréis conmigo —continuó—. Hay mucho que quiero preguntaros.

Bajo punta de pistola, ambos no opusieron resistencia. Se dejaron esposar por mandato del presidente Rufus y salieron de la cueva lo antes posible.

No le dio tiempo a mirar hacia atrás, si Cloud aparecía para ayudarles, pero el techo de la recámara se derrumbó tras un potente temblor, borrando así cualquier expectativa de volver a verlo.

Pronto alcanzaron el Highwind, el cual estaba a punto para despegar. El suelo no dejaba de resquebrajarse bajo sus pies conforme la energía del planeta se liberaba de entre sus grietas. Con la ayuda de unas escaleras de mano, ascendieron a la cubierta de la aeronave conforme ésta se elevaba sobre la inestable superficie. A una velocidad vertiginosa, se alejaron del epicentro de la catástrofe liberada. Un haz de luz emergió del interior de la herida y un poderoso rugido acompañó a la enorme bestia que surgió con él. Debía tratarse de esa Arma de la cual habló Hojo, dispuesta a eliminar el mal que asolaba al planeta.

¿Era éso lo que les esperaba a partir de ahora?

Sephiroth, Arma, meteorito… Si realmente había una manera de revertir la amenaza, esperaba hallarlo pronto.


	24. Operación rescate

_i._

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin poder hacer nada? Había contado unos cinco días y parecía como si hubieran pasado semanas. Zack nunca fue de los que se quedaban quietos, mucho menos esperando a que las cosas se solucionaran solas. En ese caso, sólo podía confiar en que sus amigos se hicieran cargo de la «materia oscura» y de Sephiroth.

No había dejado de llover ni las nubes tenían intención de irse en una buena temporada. Se preguntaba cuánto más les tomaría volver y esperaba que con buenas noticias. «Ojalá todos estén bien», pensó.

Sacó todo el aire de los pulmones una vez se enderezó sobre la cama. El hombro aún le dolía, pero había recuperado bastante movilidad. Se tocó la articulación con suavidad y luego alzó la mirada hacia el rincón de su cama. La Buster Sword permanecía en el mismo rincón en el que Cloud la dejó antes de partir. Un gesto de su culpabilidad, Zack supo que aquel violento arrebato escapó a su control y ésa fue su manera de pedir perdón. Quiso retenerlo esa noche, hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, pero Cloud no se lo permitió.

Con el paso de las últimas semanas, Cloud se había comportado de un modo aún más distante y, a pesar de sus intentos por recuperar la chispa de su anterior amistad, era como si el antiguo Cloud se hubiese desvanecido para siempre. Mentiría si dijera que no había hecho otra cosa más que preocuparse, sin embargo, creyendo que lo conocía, prefirió darle su espacio. No estaba seguro de si tomó la mejor decisión, pero en cuanto volvieran a verse las caras, intentaría estar más presente.

De pronto, su madre asomó por la puerta del cuarto con cara de susto y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera.

—Zack, ven a ver esto —le instó.

Extrañado y al mismo tiempo preocupado por la expresión que traía, se puso en pie y salió con ella.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?

No contestó y dejó que lo comprobara él mismo. Entrando a la sala de estar, vio a su padre sentado en el sofá. Su madre le señaló la televisión con nerviosismo y Zack permaneció atento a las noticias. Varias imágenes del cielo mostraban un meteorito que se aproximaba al planeta a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se le heló la sangre.

Zack se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a caminar despacio.

—Mierda... Ésto no pinta nada bien —murmuró.

—Espera —le pidió su madre, quien no dejaba de morderse las uñas—, ¿ésos no son tus amigos?

De inmediato, giró la cabeza hacia la pantalla y vio las imágenes en directo de la llegada de Tifa y Barret al aeropuerto de Junon, esposados y escoltados por un gran número de soldados. Mientras tanto, una reportera informaba del suceso:

—Mientras el presidente Rufus Shin-Ra realizaba la búsqueda de nuevos yacimientos de energía Mako, el grupo terrorista Avalancha fue sorprendido mientras planeaba su siguiente ataque. Por suerte, han sido capturados. Vemos ahora cómo los trasladan a la prisión de Junon, donde serán interrogados y cumplirán su condena. Se espera encontrar al resto de su equipo, los cuales aún están en paradero desconocido. Además, se confirma que Shin-Ra estaba siendo espiado por uno de sus trabajadores, lo que explica cómo han conseguido evadir la ley hasta ahora.

Zack no salía de su asombro. Los habían atrapado antes de poder detener a Sephiroth... A Kunsel parecían haberlo pillado también, ¿pero dónde estaban Cloud y Aerith? No quería llegar a conclusiones precipitadas todavía.

—¿Irán a por ti, Zack? —preguntó su padre nervioso.

—Es lo más probable... —respondió sin quitar ojo del televisor.

El teléfono sonó de repente, trayendo el miedo entre ellos. Zack se apresuró a descolgar la llamada. Se puso el auricular en la oreja y esperó a que contestaran. No se fiaba de su procedencia.

—Saben que estás ahí —se oyó una voz distorsionada.

Frunció el ceño y miró a sus padres, quienes le devolvían una mirada asustada.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

—Todo a su debido momento —respondió—. Si quieres ayudar a tus amigos, te sugiero que abandones Gongaga lo antes posible.

—¿Por qué debería fiarme de ti? —insistió mientras sujetaba el teléfono con más fuerza—. Podrías estar tendiéndome una trampa.

—Entiendo que tengas dudas, pero créeme, me necesitarás —dijo aquella voz—. Puedo facilitarte la entrada a Junon, pero esta línea no es segura.

Zack no estaba del todo convencido. No sabía quién era, desde dónde llamaba, cuáles eran sus intereses... Pero tenía muchas preguntas y no podía dejar a sus amigos en manos de Shin-Ra cuando todo se encontraba patas arriba. Tenía que hacer algo y, por el momento, ese contacto parecía tener buenas intenciones.

Después de una pausa considerando la opción, cedió.

—Vale, vale —contestó impaciente—. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

—Nos veremos en Gold Saucer —le explicó—. Ahora mismo Dio mantiene el parque de atracciones cerrado, pero me encargaré de que puedas pasar inadvertido.

—Bien —zanjó el asunto e inmediatamente colgó la llamada.

Prensó los labios y después meneó la cabeza, sin remedio.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Rhene con miedo.

Pero Zack ni siquiera lo imaginaba.

—No lo sé, pero quiere ayudarme —alzó la mirada a sus padres con determinación—. Vendrán tropas de Shin-Ra a detenerme y no puedo poneros en peligro.

Tras lo dicho, se encaminó hacia su cuarto y, detrás de él, siguieron sus padres.

—Pero, Zack —continuó su padre mientras llegaban a su dormitorio—, ¿a dónde piensas ir? Aún no has sanado del todo.

Zack tomó su mochila de viaje y comprobó que, con lo que tenía, podía empezar el viaje. Era consciente de la preocupación de sus padres, de que intentarían detenerle, pero él ya había tomado la decisión y no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse.

—Me curaré por el camino —aseguró y después se giró hacia ellos—. Esto es importante... Más importante que mi propia vida, así que ahorraros los intentos por retenerme.

—Sólo estamos preocupados —dijo su madre más afectada—. Es duro saber que te vas otra vez...

Aquello le hizo respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos. Dejó caer la mochila en la cama y evitó mirarles. Cierto que habían pasado largos años desde la última vez que volvieron a reunirse, sobre todo entendía que eran sus padres y ellos aceptaban la separación con más dificultad. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él?

—Volveré —prometió—. Tenedlo por seguro que lo haré.

Ni siquiera él tenía claro si sus pretensiones eran posibles, no obstante debía intentarlo y esforzarse al máximo. Después de todo, la vida de sus amigos y la del planeta dependía de esa imprudencia.

—Claro, Zack... —musitó ella en un hilo de voz.

—Necesito ir a Gold Saucer cuanto antes —dijo Zack mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura.

—Llévate nuestro coche en ese caso —ofreció su padre—. Y quiero que lo traigas de vuelta, ¿vale?

Zack asintió con la cabeza y disimuló una amarga sonrisa. Una tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta la situación actual, pero sabía que éso les haría sentirse más tranquilos.

Tras vestirse con su ropa habitual de SOLDADO, cargar con la Buster Sword y prepararse para el viaje, Zack se despidió de sus padres a las afueras del pueblo. Tarde o temprano tendrían que dar la cara por él en cuanto llegaran los soldados de Shin-Ra, por lo que se dio prisa en atravesar los angostos caminos de la selva. Tomaría los caminos menos frecuentados y las carreteras secundarias hacia Gold Saucer. Tardaría más en llegar, pero no podía permitirse ser interceptado; ahora sólo le importaba ayudar a Barret, Tifa y Kunsel, y averiguar dónde estaban Cloud y Aerith.

Quizás juntos podrían revertir el descenso del meteorito.

_ii._

No le sorprendió ver el parque de atracciones vacío, excepto por unas cuantas personas que pretendían pasar los últimos días divirtiéndose. Sin embargo, por mucho que insistieran, las taquillas permanecían cerradas a petición del mismísimo Dio, quien como todos, le costaba asimilar que el ser humano tenía los días contados.

Zack observó a su alrededor, como si esperara ser recibido por aquel contacto. No acordaron ningún lugar en particular y comenzaba a pensar que se trató de una broma o, peor aún, una encerrona. Su paciencia se acababa conforme pasaban los minutos, hasta que, desde el otro lado de las taquillas, vio aparecer a alguien familiar: Cait Sith, esta vez sin el moguri gigante en el que montaba. ¿Fue él quien lo contactó? No, debía ser una coincidencia. El Cait Sith que conocía se sacrificó por una buena causa; se trataría de una réplica. Para su sorpresa, conforme se acercaba, menos claro tenía que se tratara de eso.

—¿Cait Sith? —le llamó con extrañeza—. ¿Eres tú quién me llamó? Pensé que...

—¡Shhhh! —dio un bote en el suelo al interrumpirle—. Podrían oírnos.

—Vale, vale —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y dónde sugieres que hablemos?

—Calla y sígueme.

Cait Sith miró de un lado a otro y, de pronto, inició la marcha hacia las inmediaciones del vestíbulo, cerca del pasillo desde donde entraba y salía el personal de limpieza. Entonces la conversación dio comienzo, en voz baja por parte de Cait Sith. Zack tuvo que acuclillarse para estar al mismo nivel que él.

—Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas —dijo—. Tranquilo, Gold Saucer es un lugar relativamente seguro para fugitivos como tú. Shin-Ra pocas veces tiene permitido el paso aquí, al menos de forma oficial...

Zack ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó.

—Iré directo al grano —carraspeó—. Soy un espía de Shin-Ra, pero antes de que pongas el grito en el cielo, necesito que confíes en mí. Ahora no estoy trabajando para ellos, sino por el planeta.

Éso le pilló completamente por sorpresa.

—¿Un espía? —no podía creerlo—. ¿Desde siempre? A ver, no entiendo nada. Se supone que habías muerto y ahora estoy hablando contigo. No sé si eres el mismo Cait Sith o...

—Digamos que sí —puso las manos tras la espalda—. Heredé todos los datos recogidos por el antiguo Cait Sith, pero mis ojos siguen siendo los de la misma persona. No puedo decirte qué miembro de Shin-Ra está detrás de mí, pero sí puedo confiarte que está en el mismo bando que tú. De lo contrario, estarías hoy de camino a Junon para ser ejecutado.

—¿Qué? —hizo una mueca—. ¿Ejecutado? ¡¿Van a matarnos?!

—Es lo que planea el presidente —aseguró Cait Sith—. Ya sabes... La gente está enfurecida por lo que se nos viene encima y a alguien tienen que culpar.

—Joder... —agachó la cabeza con un suspiro—. Esto cada vez pinta peor.

—Lo sé, pero hay una posibilidad de ayudar a nuestros amigos —afirmó.

—¿Nuestros...? —se burló—. Curiosa palabra viniendo de un espía...

Cait Sith suspiró y se rascó la nuca. Zack prosiguió:

—Dime una cosa —clavó la mirada en Cait Sith—. ¿Fuiste tú quien avisó a Shin-Ra de que nos dirigíamos hacia Gongaga aquella vez?

Él asintió y no se quedó callado.

—Y también fue mi culpa que la «piedra angular» acabara en manos de los Turcos —confesó con la cabeza agachada—. Sé que aquel día en el Templo de los Ancianos te enfadaste con Cloud, pero él sólo trataba de proteger a uno de tus amigos.

Zack sintió una punzada a la altura del pecho. Entonces todo fue por un chantaje y Cloud sólo intentó cumplir con su parte. Suspiró y se frotó la frente con una mano.

—¿Qué amigo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Kunsel —respondió—. Seguramente lo sospechas ya, pero Shin-Ra también planea ejecutarle. Siento decir que lleva cautivo desde hacía tiempo por intentar saltarse las normas de seguridad y... Bueno, ya puedes imaginarte lo que pudo ocurrir.

Y todo por su culpa. Si no hubiese insistido tanto a Kunsel para que le facilitara información... Cloud le había preocupado mucho desde que despertó y, tanto fue así, que no tuvo en cuenta el peligro al que expuso a Kunsel. Quería saber lo que le había ocurrido, por qué tuvieron que huir de Shin-Ra...

Zack entonces rompió el silencio y miró a Cait Sith consternado.

—¿De verdad puedo confiar en ti?

—Es lo que me gustaría —dijo él—. Tus amigos necesitan tu ayuda ahora mismo. Sois los únicos que podéis poner fin a esto, si es que hay alguna posibilidad...

—¿Sabes algo de Cloud y Aerith? —preguntó también—. ¿Están también cautivos?

—Estoy segurísimo de que no —afirmó Cait Sith—, pero tampoco puedo decirte dónde están. Shin-Ra espera que aparezcan en cualquier momento.

—Y no tenemos tiempo de encontrarles y rescatar a los demás, ¿verdad? —sugirió Zack.

—Confieso que no sé cuándo llevarán a cabo la ejecución. Puede ser hoy, puede ser dentro de tres días o nunca. Dependerá de la opinión popular.

—No esperaré a que éso ocurra —sentenció Zack una vez se incorporó.

—Te acompaño —dijo Cait Sith mientras alzaba la mirada hacia él—. Te indicaré el camino más seguro hasta Junon. Vas a necesitarlo.

Entonces Zack recordó el inmenso océano que debían atravesar hasta allí. No pudo más que pensar en Cid y en el Tiny Bronco.

—Espera —blandió un dedo—, tengo un amigo que podría acercarnos a Junon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —comentó bastante esperanzado—. Podría contactar con él y...

—¿Hablas de Cid Highwind? —interrumpió Cait Sith con las manos tras la espalda—. Perdón, sé también que estuvo ayudándoos con ciertos asuntos y siento decirte que Shin-Ra también lo retiene. Pero a diferencia de los demás, ahora está a cargo de la aeronave Highwind —le explicó—. Después de todo, es el mejor piloto que existe. Serían unos estúpidos si prescindieran de él.

—Menuda suerte... —agachó la cabeza y la sacudió de un lado a otro—. Entonces nos toca acercarnos solos.

—Éso me temo —contestó con cansancio—, pero te prometo que haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para facilitarlo.

Zack, aún sabiendo la verdad sobre Cait Sith, no podía permitirse desconfiar de él cuando había demostrado en más de una ocasión estar de su parte. Después de todo, él sabía lo que era trabajar para el enemigo y no siempre uno tenía opción si se quería sobrevivir. Quien quiera que estuviese detrás de Cait Sith, era consciente de que se la estaba jugando al ayudarle.

No tardaron en poner rumbo hacia Junon. Sería un viaje largo, así que rezarían para que Shin-Ra demorara sus intenciones de ejecutar a sus amigos.

_iii._

—Cloud...

Se encontraba lejos de ella, en mitad de la oscuridad, desprotegido, solo... Y aunque quería acercarse, no conseguía estar más cerca de él.

—Cloud... Por favor, no te vayas...

Entonces Cloud se puso en pie y, sin echar una mirada hacia atrás, comenzó a alejarse. Ella extendió un brazo mientras sus piernas se movían lentamente, tras él, pero carecía de fuerzas para ayudarle. Y simplemente desapareció.

—Lo siento tanto... No supe qué hacer. Nunca supe qué hacer... Desde el momento en que os encontramos en la estación.

»Pensé que Zack estaba muerto, pero tú... Tú sólo no sabías dónde estabas. No dejabas de murmurar cosas en sueños. No sabía que os había pasado, pero sentí la responsabilidad de cuidaros a los dos. Nunca pensé que volvería a encontrarme con vosotros y, cuando quise preguntar por tu pasado, no supiste qué decir.

»Dijiste que nos volvimos a ver durante el incidente de Nibelheim, pero lo cierto era que no nos habíamos visto desde hacía siete años, en el pozo, cuando me dijiste que marcharías a Midgar para cumplir tu sueño. Y lo conseguiste. Te uniste a SOLDADO, luego renunciaste cuando Sephiroth destrozó nuestras vidas y finalmente decidiste ser mercenario. Apenas me contaste nada de lo que hiciste después de abandonar Nibelheim aquel fatídico día, pero todo cuanto dijiste... Había algo mal. Noté algo extraño en las cosas que decías, cosas que no sabías que deberías saber y cosas que sabías que no deberías saber. Y junto a Zack me aseguré de que algo te estaba pasando. Quise asegurarme de que te pondrías bien, pero te escuché decir que te querías marchar... No quería que te fueras. Estaba muy preocupada por ti y no sabía qué hacer, así que pensé en hacer que te quedaras un poco más. Es por eso que le hablé a Barret de ti y de Zack. De esa manera, pude estar más tiempo contigo. Necesitaba vigilarte y comprobar que estabas bien.

»Convencí a Zack para que no comentara nada. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo en guardar el secreto, pero, al igual que yo, también estaba preocupado por lo que te ocurría. Aún así, apenas hablábamos de ti, tampoco nos pusimos de acuerdo en echarte una mano cuando lo necesitabas, ni quisimos forzarte a recordar. Nunca me cayó bien. Ahora no estoy segura de si fue la mejor opción... ¿Qué habría pasado si te lo hubiésemos contado desde el principio?

Unos potentes focos de luz despertaron a Tifa de su profundo sueño. La cabeza le dolía y apenas podía abrir los ojos. Se los cubrió con un brazo y se encogió en la cama. Un gruñido salió de sus labios, lo que captó la atención de Barret.

—Tifa —la llamó mientras se acercaba a ella—, al fin despiertas.

Escuchar a su amigo la calmó un poco, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en Cloud. Su pasado, su identidad, si había muerto realmente... Se sentía muy culpable por lo ocurrido. Suspiró y se abrazó el vientre. Tenía hambre y sed. Apenas recordaba lo que ocurrió antes de acabar en las celdas de Junon. Fue como un desmayo, provocado por la conmoción.

Barret se sentó a su lado y Tifa pudo verlo de reojo mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la iluminación de la habitación.

—¿No vas a preguntar por él? —dijo Barret.

Tifa se sentó en el camastro y se miró las manos temblorosas.

—Tengo miedo de saber qué ha podido ocurrirle —confesó con un hilo de voz.

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto —comentó él con más calma—. Tampoco sé qué pudo pasar o si está bien... Admito que no sé qué pensar de Cloud.

Y sabía de sobra la razón. Barret nunca sintió simpatía por Cloud, pero no quería pensar que tampoco le importaba. Después de conocer su realidad, era extraño, difícil, pensar que no se trataba más que de un clon de Sephiroth que había suplantado la identidad del verdadero Cloud por accidente. Resultaba tan surrealista... No conseguía verle como realmente era; para ella seguía siendo Cloud.

—¿Crees que sigue vivo? —preguntó con miedo.

—No lo sé —contestó Barret con un suspiro—. Lo cierto es que es difícil, pero Cloud ha sobrevivido a cosas bastante graves antes.

Era bueno saber que no estaba loca al creer que sobrevivió, sin embargo, éso le hacía tener esperanzas que, con facilidad, podían desaparecer. No quería sufrir más, por lo que cambió el tema.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? —preguntó ella.

—Como unos siete días —contestó Barret—. Jamás imaginé que te afectaría tanto esto... Sobre todo el tema de Cloud.

Tifa sabía por qué lo decía. Ella siempre había sido la voz de la razón dentro del grupo. Se suponía que debía permanecer fuerte en momentos como ese. Y, al igual que Barret, también estaba sorprendida por cómo se sentía en esa ocasión. Desesperanzada, inútil, exhausta... Le hizo una promesa a Cloud, que lo ayudaría en momentos difíciles y no hizo más que mirar y esperar a que fuese a peor. Jamás se perdonaría que Cloud de verdad estuviese muerto.

—¿Y Sephiroth?

—No consigues superarlo, ¿verdad? —suspiró Barret con la mano sobre la frente—. No sé mucho, pero ¿recuerdas aquella luz que salió del cráter? Pues al parecer se ha transformado en una barrera que lo protege, así que es muy probable que Sephiroth continúe allí —golpeó el borde de la cama con un puño—. Mierda, y ahora no podemos hacer nada... Ni avisar a Zack ni a nadie. Sólo queda esperar a que Sephiroth despierte y acabe con todo. Y además, ese Arma del que habló Hojo se ha vuelto loca.

—¿Está protegiendo a Sephiroth? —preguntó ella con duda.

—Vete tú a saber —se encogió de hombros—, pero no ha dejado de merodear por aquí. Rufus trata de mantenerla a raya. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero el tío tiene agallas. ¡Se supone que nosotros deberíamos estar encargándonos de todo esto!

Entonces, Tifa recordó el verdadero problema que acechaba al planeta y, tras ponerse en pie, miró a Barret con preocupación.

—Espera, ¿y qué pasa con el meteorito?

Barret se incorporó también y caminó hacia la ventana. Corrió la cortina y, tras el cristal blindado, Tifa contempló sobre la línea del océano el inmenso meteorito que se aproximaba al planeta. Su corazón dio un vuelco y, con miedo, se volteó para mirar a Barret.

—¿Es éste el fin...?

—No lo sé... —respondió Barret con la mirada agachada.

De pronto, la puerta de su celda se abrió y entró el mismísimo presidente Rufus acompañado por su escolta personal.

Tifa y Barret se giraron inmediatamente hacia ellos.

—Pensé que Cloud y Zack aparecerían para salvaros —fue directo al grano—. Una lástima, el profesor Hojo quería hacer unas cuantas comprobaciones en ellos.

Tifa dio un paso al frente sin resultar amenazante.

—¿Cloud está vivo...? —preguntó.

Rufus sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Es lo que queríamos comprobar, pero es imposible que alguien haya sobrevivido a tal calamidad —aseguró—, ni siquiera siendo el álter ego de Sephiroth. De todos modos, un meteorito se acerca hacia nosotros... Poco importa ya.

—Exacto —intervino Barret enfurecido—. ¡Todo por culpa de vuestros extraños experimentos!

Rufus sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro. Detrás de él, llegó Heidegger con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; parecía tener grandes noticias que dar.

—Presidente —le llamó—, ya están listos los preparativos para la ejecución pública.

—¡¿Ejecución?! —exclamó Barret—. ¡Un meteorito nos va a caer encima! ¡¿Qué vais a conseguir con eso?!

—Es evidente —respondió Rufus sin remordimientos—. A alguien hay que culpar por esta situación. La gente es ignorante y está asustada. Se sentirán mejor mientras alguien pague por ello.

Por el modo en que hablaba, Tifa sospechaba que Rufus no pretendía dejar que el planeta fuera destruido por el meteorito. Una ejecución sólo tenía sentido si había algo a largo plazo detrás de ello. ¿De qué serviría matarlos si en pocos días la humanidad sería destruida?

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros—, disfrutad del poco tiempo que os queda.

Rufus, acompañado por Heidegger, salió de la celda después de dar una orden a los soldados. Éstos siguieron el protocolo para los reclusos. Se aseguraron de esposarlos a la espalda y encadenar sus tobillos, y con las armas apuntando a sus cuerpos, los obligaron a salir de la celda con la máxima precaución.

Ambos, escoltados por la infantería, caminaron por largos pasillos hasta llegar a un amplio ascensor. Parte del recorrido le resultó familiar a Tifa; recordaba a la perfección haber pasado por allí la última vez.

Finalmente, tras atravesar un par de salas dedicadas al recibimiento de invitados, llegaron a la sala de prensa. Varias sillas estaban dispuestas frente a un escenario, en el cual Scarlet hablaba a los periodistas. Los flashes de las cámaras cegaban a los presentes mientras los cámaras se peleaban por conseguir el mejor plano de la entrevista. A un lado, Tifa vio a un miembro de Shin-Ra, también esposado; parecía que a él también lo iban a ejecutar. Su escolta los hizo subir al escenario, justo al lado de aquel preso.

—Bien —carraspeó Scarlet con el micrófono junto a los labios—, ya han llegado los últimos responsables de esta locura.

Las quejas de Barret no se hicieron esperar frente a los presentes:

—¡Los únicos responsables sois vosotros! —gritó a pleno pulmón mientras se sacudía las cadenas.

Y antes de que continuara hablando, uno de los soldados lo golpeó en la mandíbula con la culata del fusil.

—En fin —suspiró ella con indignación—, nada de lo que digáis impedirá que transmitamos en directo vuestras muertes.

De pronto, la mano de un periodista con coleta y bastante alto se alzó insistentemente junto a uno bastante rechoncho.

—Señora Scarlet —alzó la voz, una voz que a Tifa le resultó bastante familiar—, ¿por qué hacer una ejecución pública en los tiempos que corren?

—Sólo queremos demostrar a la gente que están a salvo de estos terroristas egoístas —expresó—. Con la llegada del meteorito, es el único alivio que podemos ofrecerles y, en directo, es la forma más rápida de llegar hasta ellos.

—Me ponéis enferma... —declaró Tifa enfadada.

No soportaba tanta hipocresía, ni la desvergüenza de la empresa para afirmar algo tan falso.

Scarlet se giró hacia ella y la miró con severidad.

—Bien, empezaremos contigo entonces —sentenció.

Hizo un gesto a uno de los soldados para que la condujera hacia la puerta que se encontraba al fondo del escenario.

—¡Si vais a empezar ya, hacedlo conmigo! —gritó Barret mientras forcejeaba las esposas—. ¡Yo soy el jefe de Avalancha!

Sin embargo, su petición cayó en saco roto, además de llevarse un segundo golpe en el rostro.

—¡Cámara, venga por aquí, por favor! —dijo Scarlet—. Asegúrese de captar bien la ejecución.

Tifa, acompañada por Scarlet, el cámara y el escolta, entró a una cámara pequeña, iluminada por un par de focos. Los tubos que se dirigían directamente al único asiento le confirmaron a qué tipo de muerte se enfrentaría. Una vez se sentase allí y la ataran, todo habría acabado. Sería cuestión de tiempo que siguieran Barret, el espía, Zack... Tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

Scarlet empujó a Tifa hacia el asiento metálico y el soldado la obligó a sentarse por los hombros.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer una locura —le advirtió mientras le quitaba las esposas.

No iba a hacerlo de todos modos. Las posibilidades de salir viva de allí eran nulas; ya había asumido que nadie vendría a ayudarlos.

El soldado inmovilizó sus muñecas en los grilletes de cuero del reposabrazos e informó a Scarlet de que todo estaba en orden. Ella sonrió con suficiencia y se aproximó a Tifa.

—Tómate tu tiempo y disfruta de tu agónica muerte —rio entre dientes.

—No me importa... —respondió Tifa con la mirada perdida—. El meteorito caerá igualmente.

Scarlet puso mala cara y, sin aguantarse las ganas, le asestó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla. Después, indignada, se retiró con sus dos acompañantes. Cerraron la cámara de forma hermética y Tifa contó los segundos hasta que un gas inodoro fue expulsado por aquellos tubos. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, aguantó la respiración y esperó. No quería hacer de su propia muerte un espectáculo, pero el gas comenzó a sofocarla.

_iv._

Scarlet, junto con su cámara personal y el escolta, se reunió con el resto de periodistas en la sala de prensa. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se posicionó en medio del escenario y habló:

—Bien —se aclaró la voz—, la ejecución está dando comienzo en estos instantes. Pronto escucharemos sus gritos de dolor.

Sin embargo, las alarmas resonaron por cada rincón del cuartel, alertando de una amenaza, como las tantas que hubo en los últimos siete días; Arma volvía a atacar la base de Shin-Ra y se obligaba a todos los militares a intervenir en el conflicto. El pánico cundió en la sala de prensa y los soldados presentes evacuaron a los periodistas. Scarlet sacrificó la transmisión en directo y dio la orden de continuar con la ejecución. Sólo quedaron en la sala ella, los escoltas de los presos y un par de periodistas más.

—¿Por qué seguís vosotros dos aquí? —dijo Scarlet de manera autoritaria.

Ella se acercó hasta su posición.

Ambos periodistas se miraron cuando la sorpresa de Scarlet se plasmó en su rostro y, sin previo aviso, el de gafas de sol gaseó su cara con un gas somnífero. Rápido y eficaz, Scarlet cayó al suelo al instante, lo que provocó que los dos únicos soldados de la sala se abalanzaran hacia ellos.

—La discreción no es lo tuyo, ¿no? —le reprochó el grandullón.

—¿Me ves con cara de esperar a que maten a Tifa?

—Lo dejo todo en tus manos, Zack —se separó de él.

Zack descubrió su identidad una vez se deshizo de las gafas de sol y, tras tener al par de soldados enfrente, le asestó al primero una patada a las manos que sujetaban la porra. Ésta salió volando hacia arriba y la agarró en el aire, con lo cual pudo arremeter con un golpe contra el casco. Lo dejó aturdido y, cuando fue a pelear con el siguiente, vio que Barret ya se estaba encargando de él con la cadena de sus esposas. Sólo tuvo que noquear al otro hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Pronto, él y Cait Sith se reunieron con Kunsel y Barret ya liberados.

—¡Zack! —le llamó Kunsel con un profundo alivio—. Por un momento creí que íbamos a morir.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Nada de celebrar aún! —gritó Barret al agitar los brazos al aire—. ¡Tifa sigue en peligro!

Los saludos tendrían que darse en otro momento. Zack asintió a la orden de Barret y, juntos, se dirigieron a la cámara de gas. Barret trató de abrirla, pero ésta se encontraba sellada. Después de él, lo intentó Zack.

—Mierda, no se abre —farfulló después de intentarlo por segunda vez.

—¡Éso ya lo comprobé yo! —contestó Barret con mala gana.

Entonces, Kunsel se aproximó al panel que había junto a la puerta y toqueteó los botones.

—Parece que sólo se puede abrir con un código —dedujo—. Es la única manera.

Barret golpeó la puerta con rabia y se apartó, dejando a Cait Sith una oportunidad para inspeccionar la puerta.

—No sé el código, pero puedo averiguarlo —aseguró.

—¿Qué? —Barret frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

—Te lo explicaré cuando salgamos de aquí.

Cait Sith dio un bote más cerca del comando y, tras unos segundos de espera, consiguió la contraseña que debía abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera tuvo que tocar los comandos, se abrió de forma automática. Por la rendija comenzó a salir el gas concentrado en la cámara.

Barret se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Es que eres alguna clase de hacker o algo así?

—Barret, no es momento de hacer preguntas —dijo Zack cuando tiró de su brazo—. ¡Saquemos a Tifa de ahí!

Con las manos a la altura de la boca y la nariz, entraron a la cámara. Encontraron a Tifa en estado de inconsciencia, realizando los primeros espasmos por la falta de oxígeno. Ambos se acercaron a sus costados y comenzaron a deshacer el cuero que la sujetaba a la silla. Había luchado por liberarse, pero el gas había actuado demasiado rápido en su sistema. Entre los dos, cargaron con ella a los hombros y salieron de inmediato de allí.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Cait Sith—. Es hora de huir de este sitio.

Gracias a los conocimientos de Cait Sith sobre Junon y el sistema de seguridad implementado durante los ataques a la ciudad, los condujo por los pasillos y ascensores ausentes de soldados. El ataque del Arma fue una ventaja que aprovecharon para el rescate y la huida. Todas las fuerzas de Shin-Ra se concentraban en esos momentos en proteger las calles, a los civiles y en repeler al Arma. Fueron sorprendido en más de una ocasión por los rugidos de la bestia y los temblores provocados por sus ataques.

Una vez en la superficie, Cait Sith los condujo hacia la enorme aeronave que les esperaba para huir de allí: el Highwind. Por una escalera de mano subieron a la cubierta, donde Cid aguardaba para dar la orden a la tripulación.

—Tú... —farfulló Barret al verle—. Menuda sorpresa. Pensaba que te habías vendido a Shin-Ra.

Cid le miró con mala cara y se sacó el cigarro de la boca.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —le soltó con brusquedad—. ¿Crees que me dieron opción de elegir?

Mientras ellos dos discutían, Zack observó al Arma sobrevolar el océano. Se preparaba para un ataque a distancia, el cual Shin-Ra planeaba contrarrestarlo con su arma más poderosa. Vio cómo el cañón de la ciudad era apuntado hacia el monstruo, pero ahora ése no era el mayor de sus problemas. Kunsel avistó las tropas que se dirigían hacia la aeronave.

—¡Mirad! —señaló.

—Mierda... —musitó Zack antes de dirigirse al grupo—. Salgamos de aquí antes de que ésto se complique.

Cid entonces los condujo al interior del Highwind, una aeronave de grandes dimensiones, preparada para la guerra y para albergar una gran cantidad de soldados. Las salas estaban repartidas en diferentes plantas dedicadas a ciertas tareas. No faltaba el comedor, las dependencias de la tripulación, área de ocio, la sala de operaciones, el puente de mando y, lo más importante, un centro médico.

Mientras Cid ponía todo a punto para despegar y huir del campo de batalla, Zack y Barret llevaron a Tifa a la sala de enfermería, donde debía recuperarse de la intoxicación. Después de ello, todos se reunieron en el puente de mando de la aeronave. Era enorme. Cid no dejaba de dar órdenes a la tripulación, la cual se encargaba de manejar el Highwind a su gusto. En la parte frontal se encontraba la visión panorámica del exterior; en esos momentos, volaban lejos de Junon a una velocidad vertiginosa. Zack juraría que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar cualquier ataque.

Vio a sus compañeros admirar el interior con la boca abierta mientras él sólo sentía la ausencia de Cloud y Aerith. Ahora que volvían a estar juntos de nuevo, era momento de preguntar sobre lo que ocurrió. Cid entonces se tomó la molestia de hablarle. Le agitó por el hombro bueno y le sonrió:

—Vaya cara que traes —le reprochó en broma—. Esperaba verte más feliz dentro de mi aeronave.

Zack sólo pudo fingir una sonrisa y adoptó una postura más relajada.

—Echo en falta Cloud y a Aerith —tomó aire y se dirigió al resto—. ¿Alguno tiene idea de dónde pueden estar?

Miró a los cuatro y sólo el gesto de Barret se ensombreció. Zack supo entonces que algo malo había sucedido.

—Zack... —se pasó la mano por la frente y dio un paso más cerca de él—. De Cloud no tengo ni idea, pero Aerith... Ella no sobrevivió a esto —confesó entristecido—. Sephiroth la mató. Lo siento, llegamos tarde y no pudimos hacer nada.

Zack endureció su expresión para disimular su pesar y agachó la mirada, con los manos en la cintura. Le dio rabia no haber estado allí para ayudar. Sephiroth no había hecho otra cosa que dificultar el éxito de sus intenciones, era consciente de ello, pero no tenía sentido lamentar nada a esas alturas. Ya nada les haría recuperarla.

Se pasó un dedo por debajo del ojo y, recuperada la compostura, volvió a dirigirse a él:

—¿Y Cloud? ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Si te digo la verdad, fue extraño —confesó Barret, esa vez más frío—. Cuando llegamos al cráter del norte, todo parecía ir bien. Recuperamos la «materia oscura», íbamos de lleno a buscarle y, de pronto, Cloud se puso del lado de Sephiroth —dijo indignado—. Se disculpó con nosotros y se la dio en el último momento. Todo se vino abajo en aquel lugar, huimos con Shin-Ra mientras pudimos... Después despertó Arma y apareció el meteorito. De verdad, no sé qué le pasó o si ha podido sobrevivir a eso, pero que estemos en esta situación fue por su culpa.

Tuvo claro desde el principio que algo en Cloud no encajaba, como si algo tomara control de su cuerpo y le hacía actuar de un modo que no era él. Ante las declaraciones de Barret, lo confirmó, pero no por ello estaba más tranquilo. Al igual que Aerith, Cloud posiblemente ya no volvería a estar con ellos. Sobrevivir a algo así... Por muy SOLDADO que hubiese sido, éso no los hacía inmortales.

Zack no dijo nada. Sentía que no le salía la voz para nada. Estaba seguro de que, si hubiese estado allí, quizás podría haber hecho algo para evitar sus muertes. Pero ya era tarde. Ni Aerith ni Cloud volverían.

—Sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero... —continuó Barret, en un intento de explicar lo que había ocurrido—. Cloud no era más que un experimento del profesor Hojo, un clon de Sephiroth hecho a partir de las células de Jenova o algo así —dijo como si no terminara de creérselo—. Suena muy retorcido, pero me sorprende de Shin-Ra. Es por eso que hizo las cosas que hizo. De haberlo sabido antes, nunca habría dejado que viniera con nosotros... Hemos perdido todo.

—Pues ahora que lo dices —dijo Cid—, siempre me pareció un chaval bastante raro. No voy a decir que me cayese mal, pero tenía a veces algunas cosas que... Cuando creías que era guay, iba y hacía alguna tontería. Y cuando creías que era inteligente, iba y demostraba lo imbécil que era en realidad —explicó para darle más peso a las palabras de Barret—. Y no sólo eso, la manera en que se movía y hablaba era un poco raras. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Pero nada dicho por ellos conseguía convencer a Zack. Tal vez Cloud sí era un poco raro, pero siempre lo fue. Lo que no tenía sentido era su relación con Sephiroth. Era imposible que fuese un clon... Él lo conocía de tiempo atrás, Tifa incluso de mucho más. Lo que sí le dolía de todo aquello eran las duras palabras que estaba recibiendo, incluso muerto. Aquéllo le decepcionó profundamente. Demostraba que no lo llegaron a conocer, al menos no el Cloud que fue antaño.

—Tiene que haber algo más... —dijo Zack consternado.

En ese momento, miró a Cait Sith y a Kunsel, de quienes esperaba una información que confirmara lo que dijo Barret.

—Lo siento, Zack —Kunsel agachó la mirada—. Sé que suena descabellado, pero cuando me dijiste que averiguara algo más sobre Cloud, no encontré nada. Shin-Ra me pilló antes. Lo que sí puedo confirmarte es que el profesor Hojo estuvo involucrado en experimentos humanos, entre ellos, la clonación.

Cait Sith prosiguió:

—No tengo acceso a archivos clasificados —aclaró—. Sólo soy un robot al que se le facilita la información necesaria.

Barret se giró hacia Cait Sith con sorpresa.

—Espera... —alzó el puño—. No me gusta como suena eso.

—Sí, fui un espía de Shin-Ra —dijo como si nada.

Entonces, miró a todos los presentes, que no estaban sorprendidos por la información, lo que molestó bastante a Barret.

—¿Pero qué cojones...? —resopló—. ¡¿Soy el último que se entera de todo siempre?!

—No te preocupes por eso —aseguró Cait Sith—. Sólo quiero que aceptes mi ayuda a pesar de mis antecedentes.

—Bueno, han sido gracias a ti, en parte, de que hayamos salido de Junon con vida, así que...

Zack, desconectando de la conversación, guardó silencio y abandonó al grupo. Agradeció que ninguno de ellos le siguiera; necesitaba estar solo.

Dejó que sus piernas lo condujeran a cualquier parte de la aeronave y sólo se detuvieron cuando supo que se encontraba solo. Apoyando las manos sobre el barandal que lo protegía de una caída a la planta inferior del vestíbulo, Zack se retrajo en sí mismo. No habituaba a hacerlo y siempre que lo hacía, podía acabar de mil maneras diferentes. Los pensamientos, en esa ocasión, no eran de optimismo, sino de castigo. Había fallado como amigo, éso estaba claro; no por su ausencia en momentos de lucha, sino en lo emocional. Aerith se lo aconsejó más de una vez y no se dignó a hacer nada, creyendo que conocía mejor a Cloud, que sabía por lo que estaba pasando. No le quiso dar importancia, no la que se merecía, y al final desembocó en el fin del mundo. Barret decidió culpar a Cloud, pero él... incluso Tifa, tuvieron algo que ver.

Cerró los puños alrededor de la barra metálica y ocultó el rostro entre sus hombros. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar... Pero las lágrimas no aparecían. Estaba conmocionado, incrédulo hasta cierto punto. Había perdido tantas veces a Cloud, de tantas maneras diferentes, que todo cuanto relacionado a él se había vuelto irreal. Ya no sabía quién era a esas alturas, si debía creer que había muerto o seguía con vida.

Entonces Kunsel se reunió con él. Sus pasos hicieron que Zack recuperara la compostura y girara la cabeza en su dirección, aunque ya no con la misma actitud de siempre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Lo intento —respondió al separar las manos de la barandilla—. Aún sabiendo a lo que nos enfrentábamos, nunca pensé que algo así sucedería.

—Nunca has sido muy realista que digamos —suspiró Kunsel—, pero tu determinación te precede, Zack... No hay nada que te frene, ni siquiera esto.

—Como si tuviese opciones —agachó la mirada—. Al menos no estoy solo.

Pero nada ni nadie podría reemplazar jamás a Cloud ni a Aerith.

—Exacto —asintió Kunsel—. Sé el apego que les tenías, pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré de tu lado, pase lo que pase. Sólo quería que lo supieses.

Y era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Gracias, Kunsel... —alzó la mirada y forzó una tenue sonrisa para él—. Pero la culpa me sigue reconcomiendo. Por mi culpa acabaste...

Kunsel respondió con la cabeza, negando.

—Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando me pediste averiguar más. No te tortures más por eso.

Aquéllo le hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo. Zack respiró hondo y dejó caer los hombros, desanimado. En ese momento, notó la mano de Kunsel palmear su hombro bueno y, con una mirada más, se despidió de él.

Agradeció que le diera otro momento de soledad, aunque no sabía con qué rellenarlo. Lo que le contó Barret no fue suficiente para comprender lo que le había ocurrido a Cloud. Insistir no haría más que sufrir el rencor de Barret, tampoco esperaba que tuviese intención de querer entenderlo. Así que, si quería averiguar más, sólo Tifa podría darle respuestas. La amiga de la infancia de Cloud. Desde que volvieron a reunirse, no había hecho más que preocuparse por él y controlar su estado. Y Zack nunca quiso darle importancia. Pensó que sólo exageraba, pero hasta ese momento no fue consciente de la gravedad de su estado. Ahora entendía por qué. No, no quería pensar en ello, ni recordarlo. Sólo con Tifa podía hablar con libertad sobre Cloud y sobre Nibelheim.


	25. El paradero del clon

_i._

Zack se encontraba con la mirada puesta en el techo de su camarote, los brazos tras el cuello y la atención en otro lado. Le fue imposible dormir esa noche.

Lo que le había contado Barret le dio qué pensar. Cloud un experimento de clonación. Una idea tan descabellada como lógica. La persecución que sufrieron por parte de Shin-Ra antes de llegar a Midgar lo explicaba, al igual que su inexplicable estado catatónico y la reminiscencia de unos recuerdos que creyó perdidos. Nibelheim resonaba con fuerza, donde dio comienzo su viaje. Aquel laboratorio en las profundidades de la mansión, los tanques de experimentación, la energía Mako... Fue allí de dónde salieron después de cinco años cautivos. ¿Cómo llegó Cloud hasta aquel lugar? ¿Qué le hicieron a él? ¿Era también un experimento de clonación? Imposible; él recordaba todo lo que había vivido. Pero en el caso de Cloud... Nada había que le diera la certeza de que era él. Y si no lo era, ¿dónde estaba el verdadero? ¿Había muerto también? Entonces recordó algo, algo que podría dar una pista sobre su paradero o una explicación por la que estuvieron siendo objetos de experimentación en Nibelheim.

Antes de que le enviaran allí de misión, le fue imposible contactar con Cloud. Ardía en deseos de volver a verle y felicitarle por su ascenso a SOLDADO. Había oído que ascendieron a un par a 1ª Clase también y, con todos los esfuerzos que había hecho en los últimos meses, era evidente que se trataba de él. Le dejó llamadas y mensajes por una semana entera, sin recibir respuesta, y el trabajo no hacía más fácil el que coincidieran. Hasta que un día, topándose con Kunsel en las dependencias de SOLDADO, preguntó por él. Le habló de una misión muy importante a la que le habían asignado, pero aquéllo no explicaba por qué de repente dejó de hablarle. Prácticamente era como si hubiese desaparecido. Y así lo seguía creyendo, pues sin duda, sabía que algo le había ocurrido a Cloud en aquella misión.

Con un suspiro, terminó llevándose las manos al rostro, después de darle vuelta y vueltas a las mismas preguntas. Algo dentro de él le impedía rendirse aún y, hasta que no hallara las respuestas a todas ellas, se negaría a aceptar su muerte.

En ese instante, sin llamar a la puerta, Barret hizo acto de presencia. Con la mano aún sujetando el picaporte, se asomó y le dijo con seriedad:

—Zack, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Él resopló y, con un pequeño impulso, se sentó en el camastro.

—¿Tienes idea de por dónde vamos a empezar? —preguntó con cansancio.

—Es eso lo que vamos a discutir ahora —le respondió—, pero antes deberías hablar con Tifa.

Zack parpadeó un par de veces, extrañado.

—¿Ha despertado ya?

Barret asintió y soltó la puerta.

—Sí, me ha pedido que te llame —se encogió de hombros—. Parece que es importante. En cualquier caso, cuando acabéis, venid a la sala de operaciones. Hablaremos de lo que vamos a hacer.

No le dio opción alguna y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, dejando a Zack con la palabra en la boca. Supuso que no había tiempo que perder, ni por el meteorito ni tampoco por el misterio que envolvía a Cloud.

Zack llevaba las últimas horas esperando a que Tifa se recuperara para poder hablar sobre él; necesitaba confirmar de ella lo que Barret soltaba con tanto desprecio. Por eso mismo, no se demoró en presentarse en el ala de enfermería, donde Tifa aguardaba.

Al entrar, la encontró sentada en la camilla, respirando oxígeno desde una mascarilla que ella misma se sujetaba con una mano. Parecía estar bastante estable, dispuesta a continuar el viaje. Zack se quedó en la puerta y se rascó la nuca cuando notó la mirada de Tifa.

—¿Querías verme? —preguntó.

Lo cierto era que él sí quiso verla, pero era raro que Tifa mostrase ese interés de repente. Se suponía que le odiaba o algo así.

Ella asintió y se quitó la mascarilla de la boca.

—Barret me lo ha contado todo... —dijo él con resignación.

Lentamente se adentró más en la habitación. No se atrevió a acercarse demasiado a ella para no importunarla.

—¿Y qué opinas de ello? —preguntó Tifa con miedo—. ¿Crees que pueda ser verdad? Tú... Seguro que fuiste el último en verle antes de lo que ocurrió en Nibelheim.

Zack apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos. Con la cabeza agachada, trató de ser sincero con ella.

—No sé qué pensar —confesó—. Antes de que me enviaran allí, dejé de tener noticias de él. Llegué a pensar que estaba enfadado conmigo o algo, pero nunca tuve oportunidad de saberlo. Cuando volví a encontrarme con él, fue en... —se llevó una mano a la cabeza— en los laboratorios de Nibelheim. Estaba muy mal y después de que perdiera la memoria... Ha sido imposible. Tal vez éso nos dé una respuesta sobre lo que le pudo pasar, pero ahora...

—No podemos demostrar que Sephiroth y Hojo se equivocan, ¿verdad? —afirmó Tifa con amargura—. Todo apunta a que fue...

Zack alzó la mirada hacia el techo mientras los ojos se le humedecían y se reafirmó en su posición, interrumpiéndola.

—Imposible —dijo algo brusco—. Él recordaba cosas... ¿no? Un clon no puede recordar el pasado de otra persona.

Era lo único que le podía confirmar que Cloud no era un clon. Se suponía que recordaba cosas de Nibelheim: dónde estaba su casa, conocía el pueblo, recordaba a Tifa...

Sin embargo, el silencio de Tifa le inquietó y el tono de su voz le rompió por completo.

—Zack... —le llamó con pesadumbre—. Fue por Jenova. Todo lo que le hemos dicho, todo cuánto le hemos contado del pasado, lo sugestionó y le hizo recordar cosas que no son, como que estuvo realmente en Nibelheim aquel día. ¿Se lo contaste alguna vez?

Zack no había querido darle importancia a ese detalle, pero ahora cobraba sentido.

—Sí, algo así —admitió silencioso—. Cuando viajábamos hacia Midgar le conté muchas cosas. Creí que la confusión en su historia vino por eso, pero jamás imaginé que...

Consternado, se llevó las manos a la cara y aguantó la respiración. Cada indagación en la identidad de Cloud, más los hacía confirmar que se trataba de un clon de Sephiroth. Le dolía con sólo pensarlo.

Tifa agachó la mirada y dejó la mascarilla sobre la camilla. Puso sus manos sobre los muslos y las apretó entre sí, como si intentara canalizar con su fuerza el sentimiento.

—No pudo soportar la verdad —confesó—. Al final descubrió lo que le ocultamos y se desmoronó —su voz se quebró—. Dejó de creer en sí mismo y se rindió a Sephiroth.

Lo que explicaba la indignación de Barret, sin embargo ahora poseía una explicación por la que Cloud obró de esa manera. Zack no dejaba de lamentarse por las decisiones del pasado. Debía dejar de martirizarse por ello, de culpar a Tifa, y asumir que Cloud perdió el rumbo por su exceso de confianza y una mala comunicación con ella.

—Teníamos que habérselo dicho —lamentó Zack—. Habría asimilado mejor la verdad y...

—No —le interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza—. Sabes que habría sucedido lo mismo. Él... —tomó un respiro para controlar la conmoción—. Él ya dudaba cuando visitamos Nibelheim. No puedes imaginar lo frágil que es su seguridad. Estuve a punto de decírselo en más de una ocasión, pero no podía terminar de romperla. Yo... —ocultó su rostro con una mano—. Entiéndeme, Zack. Yo sólo quería protegerle...

Quizás fue injusto al desestimar las decisiones de Tifa en torno a Cloud. Ella, al igual que él, trató de ayudarlo a su manera. Y tenía razón. Con el influjo de Sephiroth y la serie de incongruencias que giraban alrededor de Nibelheim y de ellos, tarde o temprano, habría dejado de creer en sí mismo. Contárselo sólo habría acelerado el proceso.

—Tifa —sorbió por la nariz y se acercó a ella cabizbajo—, lo siento...

Zack la escuchó sollozar en silencio y aquéllo le hizo sentarse a su lado, aguantando el mismo sentimiento de impotencia.

—Tuviste razón desde el principio —admitió él para tranquilizar su posible culpabilidad—, pero da igual lo que hubiésemos hecho. Sephiroth habría tomado control de él de todas maneras.

No quería que se torturara con el pasado.

Entonces, en un intento de superar sus diferencias, Zack le tendió una mano. Tifa, con un triste gesto, aceptó su oferta y se la estrechó. Al menos consiguió que confiara poco a poco en él.

—¿Crees que ha muerto...? —preguntó Zack, aun sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

—Suponiendo que sigue siendo Cloud... —tragó saliva con fuerza—. No lo sé, pero creo que es posible encontrarle.

Zack se estremeció y la esperanza brilló en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo?

—Escuché a Hojo hablar sobre ello... —respondió pensativa—. Nos explicó cómo Sephiroth acabó en el cráter y puede que a Cloud le haya pasado lo mismo. El lugar en el que estuvimos se desmoronó y acabó en la corriente vital. Puede que esté vagando en el interior del planeta o haya aparecido por alguna fuga de energía. La pregunta es: dónde exactamente.

Sonaba descabellado, pero era la única pista que tenían sobre el posible paradero de Cloud. Zack no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad que se le presentase.

—Puede que en Cañón Cosmo averigüemos algo —sugirió Zack.

Tifa asintió, pero en su mirada se veía la duda, algo que le hizo querer indagar:

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Es como si estuviésemos perdiendo el tiempo —dijo ella agachando la cabeza con pesadumbre—. No sabemos si sigue vivo, si es él de verdad...

Aquéllo provocó que Zack se levantara de su lado y se mostrara más firme y seguro.

—Hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos, no me creeré ni una palabra de lo que dijeron Sephiroth o Hojo. Tifa, nunca lo sabremos si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados —aseguró con un puño en alto—. Es verdad que ahora corremos peligro, pero no pienso abandonar a un amigo. Ya no me importa si resulta ser un clon o todo lo contrario; sigue siendo nuestro compañero.

Sus palabras parecieron renovar la confianza de Tifa, quien asintió más decidida.

—Tienes razón —dijo tras ponerse en pie—. Cloud nos ha ayudado mucho incluso cuando no nos recordaba. Ni siquiera creo que estuviese cómodo con nosotros, pero siempre ha estado ahí para protegernos.

Zack sonrió con levedad, satisfecho de ver a Tifa llena de convicción.

—Vayamos a hablar con los demás de esto. Deben estar esperándonos.

Los dos, después de que Tifa recibiera la confirmación del enfermero para salir, se dirigieron a la sala de operaciones.

Allí les esperaban el resto del equipo, quienes habían empezado ya a conversar sobre los próximos planes. Todos alrededor de la mesa, Zack apoyó las manos sobre ésta y miró al grupo.

—Chicos, busquemos a Cloud —manifestó de pronto, desestabilizando por completo el curso de la conversación que mantenían.

—¿Qué? —dijo Barret con una mueca—. No hablarás en serio...

Zack no pretendía crear la discordia entre sus compañeros, pero tenía claro lo que quería hacer.

—Barret —le llamó Tifa, quien permanecía al lado de Zack—, es nuestro amigo. No podemos abandonarlo.

De pronto, Barret golpeó la mesa y miró a los dos con severidad.

—Se nos va a caer un meteorito encima —insistió—. ¡Buscarlo nos hará retrasar la misión!

—Me cuesta admitirlo, pero el grandullón tiene razón —afirmó Cid—. Por muy rápido que sea el Highwind, no sirve de nada si no sabemos dónde buscar.

Zack torció el gesto y se inclinó más hacia adelante.

—¡Dejadnos esa tarea a Tifa y a mí entonces! —exclamó—. Creo que tú y el resto podéis abordar lo del meteorito y Sephiroth mientras tanto.

Barret resopló y se apartó de la mesa con hastío.

—Bah —sacudió un brazo—, vais a hacer lo que os dé la gana. ¿Y cómo se supone que vais a encontrarlo?

—Empezaremos por Cañón Cosmo —dijo Tifa—. Bugenhagen sabe mucho sobre el planeta y la corriente vital. Es posible que nos diga dónde poder encontrar a Cloud y seguramente algo para salvar al mundo. En verdad, es una visita que debemos hacer si queremos tener una posibilidad.

La expresión de Barret cambió y acabó cediendo sin remedio.

—Está bien —miró a ambos tras un suspiro—, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir si lo encontráis.

Zack frunció el ceño.

Sabía lo que quería decir con eso; seguía sin fiarse de Cloud. Hasta cierto punto lo comprendía, pero creía que quedó bastante claro que él no actuaba así a conciencia y, sabiendo todo cuánto había ocurrido, serían capaces de actuar en consecuencia. Siempre que terminaran encontrándolo, claro.

—Dejad de discutir y vayamos a Cañón Cosmo entonces —sentenció Cid.

_ii._

Cañón Cosmo no parecía afectado por el enorme meteorito que se aproximaba al planeta. Sus gentes parecían aceptar el destino que les esperaba y realizaban su día a día como si fuera un día cualquiera. Y lo mismo se vio en Bugenhagen y Nanaki cuando llegaron a su casa. La bienvenida habría sido más calurosa de no ser por el inminente final que se aproximaba.

Después de saludarse, todos se sentaron en los cojines esparcidos por el suelo, alrededor de una mesa pequeña. Pronto se hizo presente la ausencia de Cloud y Aerith.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Nanaki preocupado.

Mientras Barret fingía estar distraído, Zack agachó la cabeza y fue Tifa quien respondió:

—Aerith murió —reveló con pesar—. Respecto a Cloud... Es por eso que hemos venido. Fue arrastrado por la corriente vital y...

A Nanaki pareció afectarle bastante la noticia. Agachó la mirada y gimió silencioso. Por su parte, Bugenhagen rompió el triste silencio con su sabiduría.

—Así que ha desaparecido y queréis encontrarle —dedujo, mientras se acariciaba la barba—. Es cierto que el planeta alberga un sinfín de lugares donde se concentra la corriente vital, pero la mayoría se encuentra debajo de la superficie y es muy difícil su acceso.

Por un momento, Zack estuvo a punto de tirarse de los pelos. Encontrarlo iba a ser más complicado de lo que creyó en un principio.

—¿Conoces algún lugar en concreto? —preguntó Tifa.

—Sí, había un lugar —se mostró pensativo—. Una isla en el Mar del Sur creada a partir de una fosa marina, pero no recuerdo su nombre.

Zack y Tifa se miraron con la esperanza recuperada. Aquella isla podría ser un punto de partida.

—En cualquier caso —continuó Bugenhagen—, aunque encontrarais a Cloud allí, dudo mucho que haya sobrevivido a la exposición de la corriente espiritual. Ningún humano puede soportar tan inmensa energía.

—Entonces —dijo Barret—, ¿dices que no vale la pena ir a buscarle?

—No he dicho eso —respondió Bugenhagen con los hombros encogidos.

Simplemente la insinuación de Barret hizo que Zack se levantara del suelo con rabia.

—¡Para de una vez, Barret! —le espetó—. Ya sabemos que Cloud te da igual, que has perdido la esperanza en él y que le culpas de todo lo que ha sucedido, ¡pero no voy a abandonarlo! Al menos quiero confirmar que... —apretó los puños y agachó la mirada— ...ha muerto de verdad. Dime, ¿no querrías hacer lo mismo si Tifa desapareciese? ¿O Marlene?

Barret acabó chistando.

—Ellas no son clones creados por Shin-Ra ni han ayudado a Sephiroth... No compares, Zack. Además, estamos muy bien sin él.

Aquello hizo enfurecerlo más y, sin previo aviso, acabó saliendo de la casa con rabia. Fuera, se apoyó contra la barandilla y observó el pueblo de Cañón Cosmo en lo más hondo del cañón. Trataba de contener el enfado y también la negatividad que le contagiaba Barret. ¿Acaso estaba siendo demasiado optimista al creer que darían con él vivo? Podría ser, pero era lo único que le hacía mantener las esperanzas en el planeta y en sí mismo. De nuevo sentía las emociones agolparse en su pecho, sobre todo la rabia de no poder hacer nada por que Cloud y Aerith volviesen. Si no era capaz de salvar a un amigo, ¿cómo iba siquiera a hacerlo con el resto del mundo?

Detrás de él, escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse, pero no miró hacia atrás. Quería ocultar su estado, sobre todo si se trataba de Barret.

—Zack —le llamó Tifa.

Él sintió cierto alivio de que sólo se tratara de ella.

—Acaba de llamarnos Cait Sith desde el Highwind —continuó—. Quiere hablarnos de algo muy importante.

—Vale... —respondió.

Se separó de la barandilla con cansancio y se giró hacia Tifa con un semblante bastante serio.

—¿Te importa si me adelanto? Ahora mismo no me apetece estar con Barret.

Tifa asintió con las manos unidas a la altura de su vientre.

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella—. Barret se ha pasado un poco, pero no dejes que te afecte.

Pero éso era algo que tenía claro desde el principio. Sólo no podía soportar que hablara así de él, mucho menos en su presencia. Zack forzó una sonrisa para agradecerle el detalle y se tomó la libertad de marchar solo, sin embargo, Tifa le interrumpió de nuevo.

—Espera —corrió hasta situarse a su lado—. No he dejado de pensar en lo que me dijiste antes, lo de que ambos estuvisteis en el laboratorio de Nibelheim —titubeó un poco y le sugirió—: Podríamos volver. Allí había informes sobre experimentos. Puede que encontremos algo sobre Cloud.

Era una buena idea. Posiblemente él hubiese sido objeto de experimentación también; lo había pensado. Pero no era capaz de deducir el qué. Se sentía como siempre y, de haber sido otro clon, ¿no habría tenido los mismos síntomas que Cloud? De todos modos, no estaría de más confirmarlo.

—Está bien —asintió—. Puede que nos tome un tiempo encontrar la isla de la que habla Bugenhagen, así que aprovechémoslo.

Una vez de acuerdo, Zack regresó al Highwind solo. Ya en la cabina de motorización, se reunió con Cid, Cait Sith y Kunsel, quienes parecían bastante ansiosos por contar las noticias. Esperaron a que llegaran Tifa y Barret, éste último bastante malhumorado.

—No me puedo creer que Bugenhagen no sepa cómo salvar el planeta —espetó enfurecido mientras se acercaba, junto a Tifa—. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo y asumir el final sin más?

—Tranquilízate, Barret —dijo ella cansada.

Frente a frente con el resto del equipo, Cait Sith se aclaró la voz y llamó la atención de todos con un pequeño bote.

—Chicos, escuchad —exclamó—. Shin-Ra está tramando algo. Básicamente quieren destruir el meteorito y acabar con Sephiroth. Para ello, están buscando algo que llaman Megamateria. Al parecer es un tipo de materia trescientas veces más potente que la normal.

De pronto, Zack recordó aquella visita de Scarlet y Tseng al reactor de Gongaga. Sí, debieron hablar de eso en aquel momento.

—Ya han conseguido una en el reactor de Nibelheim y ahora van por una que llevan reclamando desde hace años: en Fuerte Cóndor —finalizó Cait Sith—. Esta vez son capaces de arrasar con todo.

—Vale, no tengo ni idea de lo que quieren hacer con esos trozos de materia, pero —dijo Barret mientras alzaba el puño amenazante— no vamos a dejar que se hagan con tanto poder. Si hay que salvar al planeta, seremos nosotros. Shin-Ra aprovecharía su victoria para reafirmarse y mantener su hegemonía sobre las personas. ¡No podemos permitir eso! —les dedicó una mirada a cada uno—. Además, esas materias deben retener un montón de sabiduría de los Ancianos. Por supuesto, éso lo sabe Shin-Ra y por eso quiere hacerse con ellas. Podríamos usarlas para vencer a Sephiroth. Lo siento, pero no pienso prescindir de lo único que puede hacernos sobrevivir.

—Qué ganas tienes de joderles los planes —dijo Cid con burla al darle una palmada en el brazo a Barret.

—Encargaos vosotros entonces —dijo Zack.

—Oye, ¿es que no vas a venir? —preguntó Cid extrañado.

—Shin-Ra no es nuestra única prioridad —continuó él mientras miraba a Barret con firmeza, para que viera que iba en serio—. Tenemos que encontrar a Cloud y buscar información acerca de él.

—No me jodas, Zack... —espetó Barret con una mano en la cara—. ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Y por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, te necesitamos!

—En Fuerte Cóndor no —aseguró—. Allí ya tienen los suficientes efectivos para hacer frente a Shin-Ra. Yo iré a Nibelheim con Tifa para ver qué encontramos.

Barret resopló en desacuerdo, pero en el fondo sabía que no le haría cambiar de parecer.

—¡Mira, haced lo que os dé la gana! Pero como fallemos, será todo culpa tuya.

—Asumiré toda la responsabilidad —contestó seguro de ello.

Entonces Zack se giró hacia Cait Sith y le pidió un favor:

—¿Podrías encargarte de buscar a Cloud? Hay una isla en el Mar del Sur, cerca de alguna fosa marina, en la que es posible que haya llegado a parar.

—Cuenta con ello —dijo éste con un tono bastante ameno.

Después dio un par de pasos hacia Kunsel y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Y Kunsel, ¿puedes ayudar a Barret en Fuerte Cóndor?

—Claro, si es que no se me ha olvidado cómo blandir una espada —bromeó nervioso.

Finalmente todos aceptaron la tarea que Zack les asignó. Barret dudaba de la eficacia de la misión sin estar todos actuando en el mismo punto, sin embargo, Zack ya había tomado la decisión de hacer todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para dar con Cloud. Sabía que los demás lo veían excesivo, pero estaba completamente seguro de que el riesgo valdría la pena.

Enviaron a Barret y Kunsel en Fuerte Cóndor llegada la mañana y de inmediato pusieron rumbo hacia Nibelheim.

_iii._

Era como si en Nibelheim no transcurriera el tiempo. Un pequeño pueblo fantasma que fingía tener la misma vida de antaño. Tifa, incluso en la segunda visita, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ese ambiente.

Ambos acaban de cruzar la plazoleta del pozo como si se trataran de simples turistas, lo que conllevaba nuevas identidades. Shin-Ra debía estar buscándolos después de la fuga y no podían permitirse exponerse sabiendo que recientemente estuvieron allí. Zack se limitó a seguir a Tifa, quien pretendía mantenerlos escondidos en su casa, lugar que quiso investigar más a fondo. La última vez la encontraron inhabitada y no creían que en dos semanas la situación hubiese cambiado en absoluto. Guiado por Tifa, los dos se encontraron en el interior de su casa, vieja y polvorienta. Zack se paró a observar cada rincón del oscuro lugar hasta llegar al piso superior. Allí encontró a Tifa, en medio del pasillo y con un gesto pensativo.

—Aquí fue dónde encontramos a uno de esos encapuchados... —musitó Tifa después de girarse hacia él—. Aquel día Cloud estaba muy asustado y ahora entiendo por qué.

—De alguna manera se sentía conectado a esos clones, ¿verdad? —dedujo Zack—. Lo teníamos todo enfrente de nuestras narices y no lo vimos venir...

Tifa asintió y agachó la mirada.

—Ojalá le hubiésemos dado más seguridad cuando más nos necesitaba —dijo ella.

Zack se situó a su lado y se puso las manos en las caderas.

—¿Pero cómo lo íbamos a saber? No nos contaba nada... Ni siquiera creo que confiara en nosotros.

—Y cuando lo hizo ya fue demasiado tarde —resopló Tifa—, cuando ya no estabais Aerith ni tú, cuando Barret dejó de confiar en él y yo... Yo sola no pude hacer nada —alzó la mirada hacia Zack—. Vi en sus ojos cómo nos pedía ayuda, pero no supe qué hacer.

Las declaraciones de Tifa provocaron que Zack se mostrara más firme. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Vamos a arreglar esto —afirmó—. Yo también cometí el error de descuidarle incluso cuando Aerith me sugirió no hacerlo. Pero no volveremos a repetir el mismo error.

Tifa desvió la mirada y volvió a asentir con pesadumbre.

—Espero que aparezca pronto.

Tras lo dicho, ella se separó de Zack y se encaminó a la habitación del fondo. Abrió la puerta y dejó que entrara también. En el interior, pudo ver un dormitorio bastante grande, digna de la hija del antiguo alcalde de Nibelheim. Sin embargo, dudaba que fuese exactamente como ella lo recordaba, así que se guardó de preguntar una obviedad.

Mientras Tifa rebuscaba en los cajones de la cómoda, Zack se tomó la libertad de observar el cuarto. Aunque no fuese el que Tifa recordaba, pudo haber albergado momentos de la infancia. Se preguntaba qué lugar tuvo Cloud en ellos.

—¿Erais muy amigos? —preguntó cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el piano.

Tifa tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Sí... Siempre quedábamos en mi cuarto para jugar con los demás —respondió.

—Ya veo —se cruzó de brazos—. Cloud siempre fue muy reservado en cuanto a su vida en Nibelheim. Nunca entendí por qué, pero tampoco me atrevía a preguntar.

Ella detuvo la búsqueda y se giró hacia él, extrañada.

—¿De verdad? —prensó los labios y continuó—. Vaya...

—Era bastante callado de todos modos —dijo Zack—. Sólo me pregunté qué tipo de niño fue y cómo era su relación contigo.

A pesar de querer indagar más, Tifa no parecía querer hablar de ello, algo que le descolocaba bastante. Entonces, en un intento de querer cambiar de tema, Zack se acercó al piano y lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿Sabes tocarlo?

—Lo básico —respondió—. Teníamos una maestra que nos enseñaba a mí y a Cloud.

—¿Él también sabía? —preguntó bastante sorprendido por el detalle.

—Sí, mejor que yo —inclinó la cabeza mientras rememoraba—, pero no sé... Tengo mi infancia bastante borrosa.

Antes de que Zack pudiera comentar al respecto, Tifa sacó de los cajones unos extraños documentos referentes a la construcción de la residencia. Ella le señaló con un dedo que se acercara.

—Ven a ver esto —dijo ella mientras observaba los papeles con duda—. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió mirar aquí la última vez.

Zack se inclinó para leer en voz alta.

—Año de construcción... —enfocó la mirada en la fecha y miró a Tifa desconcertado—. Hace cinco años... Y firmado por el presidente Shin-Ra.

Ella no estaba menos asombrada.

—¿Quiere decir que...?

Un ruido proveniente del piso inferior los alertó de inmediato. Tifa volvió a meter los papeles en el cajón sin hacer ruido y ambos se dirigieron a la salida del cuarto. Zack, sin embargo, continuó hasta el rellano, donde se asomó por las escaleras. En la planta inferior pudo ver a una anciana; iba armada con una pistola. Zack consideró la posibilidad de huir por una de las ventanas, pero después de leer aquellos documentos, aquella anciana sería perfecta para un pequeño interrogatorio.

Echó una mirada hacia atrás para señalarle a Tifa que guardara silencio y que se escondiera. Después provocó un sonido en el parqué para llamar la atención de la señora y se ocultó detrás de una de las puertas. Tal y como sospechó, ella subió las escaleras y avanzó por el pasillo, momento que Zack aprovechó para aproximarse por su espalda y quitarle la pistola lo antes posible. No quería hacerle daño, pero no tuvo más opción que retenerla desde el cuello, pero no con demasiada fuerza.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó mientras forcejeaba.

—Tifa, ya puedes salir —dijo Zack, ignorándola.

Tifa salió de su escondite y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al verla.

—Ella... —la señaló—. Ella es la anciana que estaba en la antigua casa de Cloud.

Zack frunció el ceño y lanzó la pistola lejos de ellos cuando notó a la mujer sacudirse con más fuerza. Era bastante fuerte para ser una anciana.

—Dinos qué pasó aquí —le exigió—. ¡Por qué está el pueblo reconstruido! ¡Por qué fingís todos que no ocurrió nada!

—¡Suéltame y os lo diré!

Tifa y Zack coincidieron miradas. Ella asintió a la propuesta de la anciana y Zack la soltó con lentitud.

—Fuimos contratados para preservar el secreto —respondió con las manos al cuello—. Shin-Ra necesitaba encubrir lo que ocurrió hace cinco años por miedo a los levantamientos populares.

—Cierto —dijo Tifa con el ceño fruncido—, pero igualmente los provocaron. ¿Tiene idea de lo que sucedió aquí?

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo soy una empleada, pero ya me da igual todo —suspiró—. Pronto el meteorito se estrellará contra nosotros. No hay nada que hacer.

Por muy surrealista que fuese, el misterio sobre Nibelheim se había desvelado. Zack llegó incluso a dudar de su propia memoria en más de una ocasión, sin embargo ya poseían una explicación. Jamás habría imaginado que Shin-Ra llegase hasta ese punto para encubrir uno de los mayores errores que cometió en toda su historia.

—Por favor, no le cuente a la compañía que nos encontramos aquí —le pidió Tifa—. Queremos poner fin a esta locura, pero no lo conseguiremos si Shin-Ra vuelve a atraparnos.

—Ya no me importa nada —admitió la anciana—. No creo que podamos ser salvados a estas alturas.

Zack miró a Tifa, quien se mostraba bastante decepcionada.

—Deberíamos continuar —le sugirió.

Ella asintió con levedad y, juntos, salieron de la casa.

Zack no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse, si aliviado por descubrir la verdad o enfadado por lo que Shin-Ra había provocado. En cualquier caso, había otras incógnitas alrededor de Nibelheim que estaba dispuesto a averiguar, empezando por la mansión abandonada. Fue allí donde se dirigieron. ¿Desde cuándo no pisaba el interior de aquel lugar? La última vez no se vio capaz de dar más de un paso del vestíbulo y ahora se encontraba en los laboratorios del subterráneo. Sólo hasta ese momento, no supo por qué le costó tanto entrar, pero ahora entendía que había recuerdos que no quería revivir: la humedad, aquel espacio cerrado y oscuro, el sentimiento de asfixia... y la visión de un amigo muerto.

La luz blanca parpadeante del techo iluminaba la gran sala de experimentación, por la que Tifa conseguía caminar libremente. Zack, en cambio, sólo podía contemplar los rincones que más vivos estaban en su memoria. Casi podía escuchar la locura de Sephiroth en el pasillo a la biblioteca; al fondo, los tanques que los contuvieron por cinco agónicos años. Recordaba con total claridad que no respiraba cuando consiguió sacarlo del tanque. Consiguió reanimarlo, sin embargo, lo peor fue hallar a Cloud en un estado de sobredosis por Mako líquido. Tuvo que cuidar de él durante un largo viaje, con la esperanza de que despertaría algún día. Y así lo hizo finalmente, pero no como esperó. Desde que salieron de Nibelheim, Zack se prometió destruir Shin-Ra por lo que había hecho. Ésa fue la razón por la que se dirigió directo a Midgar, trabajaría como mercenario para costearse una vida mientras planeaba un ataque. Quería que Cloud fuese su compañero, pero hasta que no despertara, no podía conocer su opinión. Al final, se confió y los soldados de Shin-Ra dieron con ellos para matarlos.

—La última vez que estuvimos aquí no tuvimos tiempo de leer todo lo que albergaba este lugar —dijo Tifa.

Zack salió de sus pensamientos y caminó alrededor del escritorio. Ella estaba hojeando algunos documentos en busca de algo de interés.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —afirmó él con seriedad.

Tifa tomó un papel entre todos ellos y leyó con detenimiento.

—Si nos hubiésemos parado a leer, habríamos averiguado que esos encapuchados eran clones de Sephiroth —alzó la mirada hacia Zack—. Es exactamente lo que nos explicó Hojo.

Entonces Zack pensó, evitando mirar los tanques de la sala. Apretó los puños y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante.

—Tifa, Cloud y yo salimos de este laboratorio —le aclaró—. Puede que yo... En verdad no lo tengo muy seguro, pero si es aquí donde crearon los clones, ¿por qué yo soy diferente? ¿Por qué Cloud también?

Sus preguntas hicieron que Tifa guardara silencio y comenzara otra búsqueda intensiva entre todos aquellos informes.

—Tiene que haber alguna respuesta aquí —dijo mientras rebuscaba—, pero son demasiados papeles para encontrar una respuesta exacta. Casi todo es lenguaje científico y los especímenes son referidos en códigos numéricos. En cualquier caso —dejó caer los documentos sobre la mesa y suspiró—, muchos de ellos se han echado a perder por la humedad y la radiación.

Zack observó que muchos estaban incluso verdes por los hongos y manchados por el contacto de insectos.

—Igualmente no nos servirán para encontrar a Cloud —afirmó Zack—. Tenía la esperanza de poder averiguar algo más aquí, pero creo que ya he recordado suficiente.

—Si nos lleváramos todo esto —sugirió ella—, seguro que Cait Sith y Kunsel pueden echar una mano y averiguar qué dicen.

No era mala idea, así que asintió. Posó de nuevo la mirada en el laboratorio y su corazón volvió a contraerse ante el recuerdo. Si tan sólo se hubiese parado a averiguar más en aquel entonces...

—Zack, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta respecto a Cloud? —preguntó mientras organizaba todos los documentos en sus respectivas carpetas.

Sabía por qué se tomaba la molestia de pedir permiso; él habría hecho lo mismo. Al verla trabajar, se unió con ella para ayudarla.

—Claro.

—¿Erais muy amigos también?

La pregunta le hizo recordar cuánto había perdido desde entonces. Curioso que ahora Tifa mostrara interés de pronto. Era como si aquellas diferencias del principio se hubiesen desvanecido por la pérdida de Cloud.

—Era mi mejor amigo —confesó—. No sé si llegó a ser recíproco, pero sentía que nada nos podía separar. Tuve la esperanza de volver a encontrarme con él después de mi misión aquí, aunque no fue del modo que esperé.

En ese momento se le escapó una sonrisa de añoranza y paró de ordenar para recrearse en los viejos tiempos junto a él.

—Antes de que Cloud fuera a entrenarse para entrar a SOLDADO nos prometimos que trabajaríamos juntos para Shin-Ra. Pediríamos ser enviados a las mismas misiones y aspirábamos a superar a Sephiroth algún día. Queríamos ser tan famosos como él, los mejores SOLDADO de 1ª Clase —rio con amargura y luego sacudió la cabeza—. Éramos unos idiotas. Fue por eso que, tras lo que ocurrió aquí, quise ser mercenario junto a Cloud. Tal vez así cumpliríamos nuestra promesa.

—Sí que estabais muy unidos —comentó Tifa y, con algo de dificultad, prosiguió—. Me alegra mucho de que hayas sido su amigo todo ese tiempo...

Aquello provocó la sorpresa en Zack. En la vida habría esperado palabras amables por parte de ella. Se suponía que odiaba Shin-Ra, SOLDADO, todo lo que tuviera que ver con la empresa, lo que le había incluido en el grupo. Sabía que Tifa le guardaba rencor por el pasado; por eso, estaba agradecido de que dejase aquello a un lado para darle una oportunidad.

—Tifa, yo... —se llevó una mano a la nuca—. Siento mucho lo que sucedió. No pude remediar que Sephiroth arrasara Nibelheim, ni protegerte a ti y a tu padre... —agachó la cabeza con arrepentimiento—. No estuve a la altura del héroe que aspiraba ser y la pifié.

Pero ella sólo se limitó a menear la cabeza y a entregarle una suave sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Zack —le tranquilizó—. Todo lo que ocurrió fue por Shin-Ra y por Sephiroth. Tú sólo cumplías con tu trabajo. Además, me has demostrado que no eres como ellos. ¿Acaso dar la vida por tu mejor amigo no te convierte en un héroe?

Zack no remedió una tímida sonrisa tampoco.

—Lo que hace preguntarme —continuó Tifa tras girarse completamente hacia él— qué es lo que hace que alguien dé su vida por la de otro. Fue un gesto muy noble por tu parte.

Tal cuestión hizo que Zack permaneciera callado. Quizás no hubiese una razón aparente, pero le hizo pensar.

De pronto, desde el telecomunicador que portaba Tifa en su cinturón, Cait Sith les informaba de algo que, por su modo de hablar, era bastante importante. No obstante, algunas interferencias distorsionaban un poco su voz. En aquel lugar no captaban muy buena señal.

—¡Chi...os! ¡¿Me re...ibís?!

—Sí, más o menos —dijo Tifa—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—¡Creo que he encontrado a Cloud! —exclamó—. Bueno, al menos la isla de la que hablaba Bugenhagen. Se llama Mideel y parece que hace unos tres días un náufrago llegó a sus costas. Hay cierta posibilidad de que se trate de él. ¿Queréis ir a confirmarlo?

La noticia hizo que la mermada esperanza de Zack volviera a llenarse por completo. De repente, se sentía tan feliz... Algo le decía que se trataba de él; era demasiada casualidad.

—¡Pues claro! —alzó ambos puños con energía—. Tifa, salgamos de aquí.

Ella asintió y, entre los dos, cargaron con todas las carpetas que había sobre la mesa.

—Bien, Cid os espera en el mismo sitio donde os dejó —continuó Cait Sith—. Y respecto a Barret y Kunsel, se han enzarzado en una guerrilla con Shin-Ra, pero están bien.

Nada podía ir mejor. Después de recibir golpe tras golpe, parecía que recuperaban la buena racha.

—¿Y la Megamateria? —preguntó Tifa.

—Están en ello —respondió—. Se pondrán en contacto con nosotros cuando la recuperen. Ahora, centraos en volver al Highwind.

Se cortó la comunicación con Cait Sith, momento en el que Zack coincidió la mirada con Tifa. Al igual que ella, no podía contener la emoción. Si resultaba ser Cloud, éso significaba que seguía con vida. No podía esperar a confirmarlo. De esa manera, podrían hablar de lo sucedido, recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Al fin era consciente de lo importante que era permanecer juntos a partir de ahora y esperaba que, con el tiempo, Cloud recuperase su verdadero ser... en el caso en que fuese él realmente.

Quizás ésa sería la respuesta más difícil de asimilar.


	26. Encuentro y deber

_i._

Por un instante, creyeron que se estrellarían contra el mar, pero no quedó más que un susto. Antes de penetrar en el Mar del Sur, tuvieron un pequeño encontronazo con el Arma de camino a Mideel. De no ser por la eficacia de Cid en el manejo de aquella aeronave, seguramente habrían salido muy mal parados. Al sobrevolar la pequeña isla, descubrieron un pequeño asentamiento en las costas que, al apreciar por su puerto, debía dedicarse a la pesca y a la importación para subsistir. Cid aprovechó la situación de una enorme playa para aterrizar la aeronave. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, Zack y Tifa bajaron por la escalera de mano y se encaminaron de inmediato al pueblo. Sólo el pensamiento de que Cloud podría estar allí los tenía muy inquietos.

Dentro de la aldea, Zack pudo apreciar mejor el tipo de casas y de gente que vivían. Los hogares estaban construidos en madera y sus habitantes parecían desanimados; éstos deambulaban sin rumbo entre casa y casa, esperando el final. ¿Pero quién no lo estaría sabiendo que un meteorito se acercaba al planeta? Tifa se apresuró a preguntar a la primera persona con la que se cruzaron: un anciano en cuyo rostro no dejaba de estar plasmada la preocupación.

—Perdone, señor —le interrumpió con educación—. ¿Sabe usted algo de un náufrago?

El anciano prestó toda su atención en ella y luego asintió.

—Oh, sí —puso las manos a la espalda—. Pobre jovenzuelo. Lo encontraron hace unos tres días en la orilla de esa playa —les señaló cerca del puerto.

Zack miró a Tifa con impaciencia, así que ella insistió con las preguntas.

—¿Y sabe cómo era?

El anciano titubeó pensativo y continuó:

—No, pero decían que tenía los ojos de un color extraño —explicó.

Aquélla fue la prueba definitiva que confirmaba la verdadera identidad del náufrago.

—Tiene que ser él —musitó Zack ansioso.

Tifa, sin remediarlo, preguntó con mayor apuro:

—Señor, ¿sabe dónde está? —se inclinó hacia él—. ¡Por favor, necesitamos verlo!

Aquel nerviosismo expresado por los dos, asustó al anciano, que los miraba estupefacto:

—Pues, eh... —miró a su alrededor y les señaló un pequeño edificio al final de la calle—. Creo que se lo llevaron a la clínica para atenderle.

Zack, nada más saber dónde se encontraba, agradeció al buen hombre su ayuda y tomó a Tifa de la muñeca para arrastrarla hacia la clínica médica. Estaba que casi daba brincos de alegría, mientras Tifa trataba de controlar sus emociones con una risa de felicidad.

—¡Cloud está vivo, Zack! —contuvo las lágrimas—. ¡No me puedo creer que vayamos a verlo de nuevo!

Con el mismo entusiasmo que Tifa, Zack se apresuró con grandes zancadas hasta la entrada de la clínica. Esperó a que ella le alcanzara y entraron. Zack sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Al ser un lugar bastante pequeño, buscó con la mirada al personal que se encargaba de la administración. Tras el mostrador vio a una mujer en bata, a la cual se acercó a toda velocidad.

—¡Perdona! —alzó la voz sin querer—. ¿Está el náufrago aquí? ¡Queremos verle!

La mujer miró a los dos extrañada.

—Madre mía —dijo con una ceja alzada—, me alegro que sólo sea eso. Pensé que el meteorito había caído ya.

El que se anduviera por las ramas, impacientó a Zack, quien juntó las dos palmas frente a ella.

—Por favor, nos han dicho que estáis cuidando a nuestro amigo aquí —insistió desesperado.

—Oh, el muchacho ese —se quedó con la boca abierta y asintió—. No os preocupéis, está en la sala de al lado —señaló la puerta con su bolígrafo—, pero su condición es...

Y antes de que acabara la frase, Zack escuchó a Tifa apresurarse al interior de la habitación. Casi estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero no le gustó nada cómo sonó el tono de la doctora. Se volteó hacia ella y preguntó preocupado:

—¿Cómo dices que está...?

—Ha sufrido una sobredosis de energía Mako —respondió—. Un caso bastante grave, jamás había visto algo así.

La mirada de Zack se ensombreció. Incluso cuando Bugenhagen les avisó de que el estado de Cloud sería mucho peor, la noticia le sorprendió. Quizás porque era incapaz de admitir que volvería a ocurrir, que lo había vuelto a perder.

Los sollozos de Tifa comenzaron a escucharse al otro lado del cuarto, haciendo que su corazón se estremeciera. Apretó los puños y, como si le costara, se encaminó hacia la habitación. Allí encontró a un enfermero y la desoladora imagen de Tifa, arrodillada a los pies de él, de Cloud. Su mirada se encontraba perdida, su cuerpo caía en peso muerto sobre una vieja silla de ruedas. Y aquella bata verde no lo hacía verse mejor. El llanto de Tifa era amortiguado en sus piernas mientras Cloud balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Zack apartó la mirada y se llevó los dedos debajo de los párpados, aguantando las lágrimas.

—¡Cloud! —exclamó ella apenada—. Dime algo, por favor...

—No creo que te escuche —dijo el enfermero—. Es probable que ni siquiera sepa quién es ni dónde está ahora. Muchos pueblerinos han sufrido algunos síntomas parecidos debido a que vivimos muy cerca de un yacimiento de energía. Se dice que, si te acercas demasiado, es capaz de absorberte el alma para siempre.

—¿Qué...? —musitó ella al mirarle—. ¡Éso es horrible!

—Lo siento —agachó la cabeza—. Sólo pretendía informarla.

Las palabras del hombre destrozaron a Zack por dentro, pero, a diferencia de Tifa, ya había vivido eso una vez. Cierto que en la última ocasión acabó con el despertar de Cloud, pero nada garantizaba que ocurriría lo mismo. Lo único que podían hacer era estar a su lado y tener paciencia.

Zack ahogó la pena en su corazón y se acercó a Tifa y a Cloud, a quienes acompañó, arrodillado. Ella era incapaz de controlar sus emociones, así que se mantendría estoico por ella.

—Cloud... —dijo Tifa en un hilo de voz, mientras sujetaba su pálido rostro—. Dime que puedes oírme, por favor... —le suplicó desesperada—. Seguimos creyendo en ti, no estás solo...

Pero no había manera de hacerle reaccionar. Aquéllo le era tan familiar y más lejano de lo que creía. Fueron largas semanas en las que tuvo que cuidarle en ese estado. Llegó incluso a acostumbrarse a verle así, pero jamás hubo día que no suplicara por que despertara.

—No me puedo creer que ésto esté pasando... —sollozó Tifa.

—Todo irá bien —dijo Zack sin fuerza—. Al menos sigue con nosotros...

Finalmente, cuando sus lágrimas se agotaron, Tifa desistió. En el fondo, tanto Zack como ella, sabían que pudo haber sido peor. Sin embargo, ¿había alguna diferencia entre eso y la muerte?

La doctora entró a la habitación con un informe bajo su brazo, momento que aprovechó Zack para centrarse en otra cosa. Si se quedaba un segundo más observándolos, terminaría volviéndose loco.

—Doctora —la llamó mientras se incorporaba del suelo—, ¿Cloud está bien? ¿Sabes si se curará pronto?

—Siento decir que es imposible saberlo —se encogió de hombros—. Insisto, nunca había visto un caso tan avanzado como el suyo. De hecho, me sorprende que siga vivo, sin embargo mi pronóstico más positivo es que sólo un milagro podría hacer que se recuperara.

—Qué alentador... —murmuró Zack con la cabeza agachada.

—Oye, los milagros ocurren —dijo ella más brusca—. Sólo no perdáis la esperanza. Es demasiado joven para quedarse así para siempre.

Zack sacó el aire con lentitud y se llevó una mano sobre la frente. Sólo le quedaba confiar en que despertaría con el tiempo, quizás semanas en el mejor de los casos, pero con un meteorito a punto de caer sobre el planeta...

—¿Vais a hacerle compañía aquí? —preguntó la doctora.

La pregunta hizo que Zack le dirigiera una mirada a Tifa. Ella tampoco sabía muy bien qué responder.

—No lo sé... supongo —contestó él—. Cloud estará mejor aquí que en la aeronave.

Tifa se limpió las mejillas y se puso en pie.

—¿Cuánto costará mantenerle aquí? —preguntó a la doctora.

—Nada en absoluto. Sería muy cruel por mi parte cobraros mientras un meteorito se acerca a nosotros. No os preocupéis por eso.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias... —dijo cansada y se giró hacia Zack—. Por favor, quedémonos con él un poco más, al menos hasta que Cait Sith nos avise de que Barret y Kunsel han acabado.

Zack no pudo negarse a ello. Tanto como Tifa, él deseaba permanecer el mayor tiempo posible con Cloud y ayudar en todo lo que pudiese.

_ii._

No se separaron de Cloud en toda la tarde y, acompañados por el enfermero, lo ayudaron a alimentarlo y asearlo. No podía moverse, sus ojos tampoco reaccionaban a la luz ni su cuerpo a los estímulos externos; estaba profundamente perdido en algún lugar de su subconsciente. Aún así, la doctora les tranquilizó y les dijo que, aunque no diera signos de vida, era probable que sí fuese consciente de su alrededor. Zack no sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no se rendiría. Ya había vivido la dependencia de su amigo y estaba dispuesto a cargar con él las veces que hicieran falta.

Había salido fuera a tomar un poco de aire. El sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre el océano y la brisa marina renovaba el aire de sus pulmones, pero también parte de su confianza. Tal vez estaba siendo muy optimista en cuanto a la condición de Cloud, sin embargo ahora los necesitaba más que nunca. Tifa salió poco después más tranquila. Había conseguido darle seguridad en las últimas horas y parecía que sobrellevaba mejor sus sentimientos. No lo decía, pero Zack sospechaba que sus lágrimas no habían sido exactamente por Cloud, sino por remordimiento. Al igual que ella, sentía como si aquel triste desenlace fuese el resultado de sus malas decisiones.

—Zack —le llamó silenciosa.

—¿Sí?

Zack, que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared de la clínica, giró la cabeza para ver a Tifa cabizbaja.

—Cait Sith dice que Barret y Kunsel ya han recuperado la materia —le informó—. Vendrán en cualquier momento.

Él se limitó a asentir y prensó los labios. Luego volvió a enfocar su interés en el ocaso.

—Quiero decirte algo —continuó ella—. He pensado que podría quedarme y hacerle compañía a Cloud. Aunque querría ir con vosotros, alguien debería quedarse con él.

—Lo sé —dijo Zack mientras se incorporaba—. Me gustaría quedarme también, pero no podemos descuidar el asunto de las Megamaterias. Además, tú le harías mejor compañía que yo.

Zack se rascó la nuca y apartó la mirada.

—Eres su mejor amigo —respondió ella extrañada—. Creo que valoraría mucho que los dos estuviésemos a su lado ahora.

Zack no podía evitar darle vueltas a eso. Desde que confirmaron que Cloud se encontraba allí, quiso pasar tiempo con él, como en aquellos días que vagaron por el mundo hasta alcanzar Midgar. Era un deseo algo egoísta y, aun así, creyó que esos momentos juntos fueron los que le hicieron despertar. Por eso, dejando de lado lo que pudiera pensar Tifa, sugirió:

—Podría llevarlo a la playa un rato —dijo Zack pensativo—. Le vendrá bien que le dé el aire.

Y antes de que ella dijese algo, Zack entró en la consulta. Con el permiso de la doctora, sacó a Cloud de su habitación con la silla de ruedas y salieron. Tifa los observó y dijo:

—¿Os acompaño?

Pero Zack sólo sonrió de lado.

—No hace falta, ¿verdad, Cloud? —se inclinó hacia él y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro—. Ya nos las apañamos solos. Avísame cuando lleguen, Tifa.

Su repentino cambio de humor la descolocó.

—Claro...

Ambos poco a poco se fueron alejando hacia la playa. El suelo algo arenoso hacía que la silla de ruedas se atascara un poco y que Zack tuviera que disminuir el ritmo; no quería que Cloud cayera por el camino.

—Qué bien nos habría venido una de estas sillas la última vez —bromeó—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco nos hizo mucha falta.

Zack caminó hacia el pequeño paseo junto a la costa, donde algunas personas observaban el meteorito aproximarse. No obstante, ignoró la preocupación de la gente y se centró en su amigo que, aun sabiendo que no le escuchaba, le entregaba toda su atención. La madera de la nueva superficie hizo más fácil el manejo de la silla de ruedas y Zack lo aprovechó para alargar un poco más el paseo.

—¿Sabes? Estamos intentando salvar al planeta de Sephiroth —siguió hablando—. Shin-Ra sigue haciendo de las suyas incluso teniendo un meteorito a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Una vez llegado a las afueras del pueblo, vio una enorme playa extenderse hasta un cabo. Zack se detuvo y miró hacia el oscuro mar.

—Y no te puedes imaginar lo insoportable que está Barret —resopló—. Ahora entiendo por qué no lo aguantas. Uf, desde que no estás, la toma conmigo todo el rato. Qué pesado —entonces se le ocurrió algo—. ¡Oye! ¿Vamos a la orilla? Ya sé que acabas de salir del agua, pero te prometo que no te tocará.

Bajaron del escalón de madera a la arena de playa y, al momento de continuar, cayó en la cuenta de que las ruedas de la silla no rodaban sobre la fina tierra. Zack se inclinó hacia un lado para ver que éstas se habían quedado atascadas.

—Oh, mierda... —farfulló—. No ha sido mi culpa. La silla ya estaba para jubilarse —se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, ¡qué remedio!

Después de colocarse en frente de Cloud, se agachó y le miró sonriente. Era imposible afirmar si llegaba a ver algo o escucharle, pero aquéllo no le hizo borrar su sonrisa ni tampoco sus ganas de conversar.

—No te preocupes —le dio con suavidad en el mentón—. Nunca hemos necesitado una silla de ruedas para ir a donde queramos.

Zack se incorporó y, siendo cuidadoso, cargó con el cuerpo de Cloud. Apoyó su pecho sobre su hombro bueno y comenzó a caminar el largo trecho hasta la orilla de la playa.

—Ya, ya —sujetó bien fuerte las piernas de Cloud para que no cayera por un lado—. Sé que tengo el hombro un poco mal todavía, pero ha mejorado mucho en los últimos días. No te dejaré caer.

Cuando llegó al límite en el que el agua de mar mojaba la arena de playa, Zack poco a poco fue posando el cuerpo de Cloud sobre la superficie, prestando especial atención en que el agua no les alcanzara. Entonces, al ver imposible que se sostuviese sentado por sí mismo, Zack se ofreció a ser su apoyo. Tomó lugar detrás de él y, separando las piernas, dejó que apoyara la espalda contra su torso.

—Es genial —dijo Zack al contemplar el ocaso—. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que nos paramos a ver la puesta de sol. Aunque supongo que no te acuerdas... —dijo mientras observaba el horizonte, por el cual el sol ya había desaparecido—. Tifa me hizo una pregunta que hasta ahora no vi razones de responder y creo que, si no hubieses perdido tu memoria, me habrías preguntado "por qué", por qué di mi vida por ti.

Zack sofocó una risa avergonzada y terminó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Supongo que lo habría hecho por cualquiera —continuó—, pero éso le habría restado valor a nuestra amistad, ¿no crees?

La sonrisa de Zack comenzó a quebrarse lentamente. Esta se volvió más forzada cuanto más consciente era del silencio de Cloud; no podía mantener más aquella máscara de fortaleza. Por esa razón, en un intento de mantener a raya sus inquietudes, mantuvo su rostro oculto en su hombro y estrechó su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—Cloud, siempre has sido muy especial para mí —se forzó a sincerarse ante él—. Necesitaba cuidarte, ayudarte... Y me he dado cuenta de que si tú no estás bien, yo tampoco lo estoy —tragó un poco de saliva y prosiguió—. Seguro que te parecerá raro, pero eres mi mejor amigo y haría cualquier cosa por...

No pudo aguantar más la pena y, en mitad de un sollozo incontrolado, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar.

—Por favor, ponte bien... Necesito que estés bien... —dijo con un hilo de voz, destrozado.

No podía creer que lo hubiese perdido del mismo modo, que le hubiese fallado en el momento que más lo necesitó. Si hubiese sabido protegerle, si hubiese sabido escucharle... Creyó que, dándole espacio, podría recuperarse solo, pero se equivocó, se equivocó como tantas otras veces. Y lo peor de todo era que, aunque hubiese tenido al menos la ocurrencia, Cloud no se habría dejado ayudar. ¿Por qué no se lo permitió? ¿Por qué rehuyó de él?

Zack, tras un último y dolido suspiro, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano y continuó hablando en un intento de provocar alguna reacción positiva en Cloud, aunque no lo escuchara.

—Sé que ahora intentarías convencerme de que no te mereces mi honestidad —dijo con más calma—, que no eres realmente Cloud y que nunca estuve en tu memoria, pero no me importa. Seas o no lo que dicen, no me importa... Nada cambiará lo que siento.

La voz de Tifa interrumpió el sincero discurso de Zack. Sus ojos se despegaron del hombro de Cloud y, antes de separarse de él, lo estrechó entre sus brazos una vez más.

—No olvides lo que te he dicho —le susurró.

Finalmente se incorporó del suelo y, con cuidado, levantó a Cloud consigo. Tifa se acercó a ellos con premura; parecía que los demás estarían al caer.

—Zack, están llegando —le comunicó con un suave jadeo.

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo oscurecido y divisó el Highwind aproximarse hacia allí. Zack sonrió para disimular su caída de ánimo frente a ella y le señaló a Cloud con la mirada.

—¿Me ayudas? Es más pesado de lo que parece —dijo con una mueca.

Entre los dos cargaron con él y lo sentaron en la silla de ruedas una vez atravesaron la playa entera. Aquéllo le dio tiempo al Highwind a sobrevolar la isla y aterrizar al otro lado del pueblo.

—Barret quiere verte ya allí —dijo Tifa—. Tiene prisa en conseguir la siguiente materia.

—No tiene espera, ¿verdad? —suspiró Zack—. Está bien...

Tuvo que obedecer a regañadientes. Después de todo, se lo debía tras haber cedido ante su deseo de encontrar a Cloud.

—Zack, cuidaré bien de él mientras tanto —aseguró ella—. Por favor, vuelve pronto. Cloud te necesita también.

—Éso ni se pregunta —sonrió de lado y, antes de marchar, se despidió con una mano—. ¡Nos vemos!

Tifa lo vio alejarse de ellos con una forzada sonrisa. Y, a diferencia de Zack, a ella se le daba peor fingir felicidad. No obstante, debía permanecer fuerte, por Cloud. Ahora dependía de ellos y, si no eran capaces de mantener la entereza, muy probablemente Cloud no podría superar el coma.

—Estaré contigo —dijo ella—, durante todo el tiempo que necesites.

Suspiró en silencio y empujó la silla con suavidad por la superficie de madera. De pronto, escuchó a Cloud balbucear unas palabras que no llegó a entender. Tifa abrió los ojos sorprendida y se situó a su costado para observarlo mejor. Por una de sus mejillas distinguió una pequeña lágrima mientras sus labios se movían de forma errática. Trataban de decir algo que Tifa no llegaba a comprender.

—Cloud... —le llamó con el corazón encogido—. No te entiendo...

—Nú...me...o —farfulló—. Y... oh... No... Ugh...

Tifa era incapaz de comprender nada, lo que le desesperaba aún más. Aguantando las ganas de llorar otra vez, le limpió la mejilla y rodeó su cuello con un brazo.

—Te pondrás bien —le aseguró a pesar de que ella no estaba convencida—, ya lo verás...

Lo único que parecía tranquilizarla era el posible hecho de que Cloud fuese consciente de su alrededor. No sabía por qué, pero parecía saber que ellos estaban allí y que trataba de comunicarse. Quizás la doctora tenía razón al respecto. Si permanecían a su lado y mantenían las esperanza, se recuperaría.

_iii._

Zack llegó de inmediato a la sala de operaciones. Allí les esperaban los demás, sólo Kunsel y Cait Sith curiosos por el estado de Cloud; Cid y Barret se centraban en el siguiente ataque contra Shin-Ra. Aún así, todos prestaron atención a las noticias que traía al respecto.

—Tifa nos ha dicho que Cloud no está muy bien —dijo Kunsel apenado.

—Tiene una sobredosis de energía Mako —Zack agachó la mirada mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa central—. No se sabe cuándo va a despertar, pero...

—¿Y Tifa? —interrumpió Barret.

—Se ha quedado con él —respondió—. Ahora necesita que alguien le haga compañía.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Barret volviera a rechistar.

—No me puedo creer que sigáis con eso —dijo con hastío—. ¿De verdad estáis seguros de que podemos confiar en él? ¿Que no es un clon?

Zack gruñó y se apartó de la mesa con brusquedad.

—¡Pues claro que no lo es! —aseguró frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Es nuestro amigo!

Todos quedaron en silencio por la ciega convicción que poseía hacia Cloud, momento que fue usado por Cait Sith para romper el hielo y hablar de su siguiente destino.

—Bueno —se aclaró la voz—, deberíamos dirigirnos hacia el reactor de Corel del Norte. Además, se sabe por las noticias que Rufus planea lanzar todas esas materias en un cohete contra el meteorito. No sabemos si puede funcionar, pero no estará demás intentarlo, ¿no?

—Espera... —dijo Cid boquiabierto—. ¿Un cohete? ¡¿Piensa usar mi precioso cohete?!

—Que no te quepa duda —aseguró Kunsel—. No hay tiempo para construir otro.

—¡Hay que darse prisa! —exclamó haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

Sin embargo, los planes de marchar de inmediato a Corel del Norte fueron pospuestos por Zack. Llevaba prácticamente un día entero sin dormir y necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Así que esperaron a que amaneciera en aquellas tierras antes de dar comienzo a la misión.

Después de aterrizar cerca del pequeño asentamiento de Corel, Barret, Cid y Zack se dirigieron hacia allí, aun sabiendo que Barret no sería bienvenido. Para su sorpresa, su llegada pasó inadvertida debido a una visita inesperada. Algunos soldados de infantería de Shin-Ra se adelantaron y se encontraban vigilando la estación minera. Los tres se ocultaron tras un montón de escombros, a la entrada de la villa.

—Va a ser imposible seguir adelante sin que nos vean —dijo Zack mientras observaba desde una esquina.

—Yo digo de cargárnoslos sin más —sugirió Barret—. Sólo son cinco soldados de nada.

—Sí, unos soldados que pueden llegar a dispararte si te descuidas —le rebatió—. Hay que pensar en algo más efectivo.

—Claro, si no te hubieses quedado durmiendo, a lo mejor ya estaríamos saliendo de aquí con la Megamateria —le criticó.

Zack resopló cansado y sacudió una mano.

—Bah, no voy a seguirte más el rollo.

—A ver, ¿no se supone que esta gente odia a Shin-Ra? —preguntó Cid con el cigarro en la boca.

—Pues sí... —respondió Barret—. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—Ya veréis.

Cid sonrió de lado y les dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a cada uno. De inmediato salió de detrás de la chatarra y Zack vio nervioso cómo se acercaba a un hombre que observaba a los soldados con desdén. Charlaron un momento y después se separaron. Cid finalmente regresó con ellos.

—Tíos —dijo Cid—, Shin-Ra ya está dentro del reactor y piensa transportar el pedrusco por los raíles esos —señaló la estación que estaban vigilando y luego sonrió—. No os preocupéis. Les he dicho a esta gente lo que planeamos hacer y van a ayudarnos. Sólo hay que...

De repente, varios disparos silbaron por los alrededores y, seguido de éstos, se oyeron una serie de gritos. Zack se asomó alarmado y vio cómo los pueblerinos se encargaron de la guardia de Shin-Ra.

—Bueno, parece que han acabado ya —dedujo Cid al asomarse también—. Qué haríais sin mí...

—No te eches tantas flores —farfulló Barret.

Los tres salieron del escondite y caminaron hacia la estación con la mirada de los pueblerinos encima.

Zack recordó la última vez que visitaron Corel del Norte y el profundo odio que profesaron hacia Barret. Sin embargo, aquella vez sólo los susurros y las miradas de desprecio fueron lo único que recibió. Fue muy valiente por su parte regresar aun conociendo las amenazas. Era evidente el deseo de Barret por redimirse ante su pueblo.

No fue necesario dar explicaciones a ninguno de los habitantes y, sin más, se dirigieron hacia el reactor. Éste, si no recordaba mal, estaba situado al final de los mismos raíles que siguieron la última ocasión. Y, tras largos minutos de carrera continuada, los tres llegaron a las puertas de la instalación energética. Los raíles seguían su curso al interior del reactor, muy conveniente para el transporte de la Megamateria. A las puertas del mismo, dos soldados de infantería guardaban el acceso. De pronto, éstos captaron su presencia de inmediato:

—¡Esos no son...! —exclamó uno de ellos mientras los señalaba.

—Mierda, nos han visto —musitó Zack.

Se vieron obligados a atacar. Barret se adelantó usando su brazo-pistola y Zack empuñó la Buster Sword, a la espera de que el tiroteo cesase para interceder. Poco después, Barret acabó con uno de ellos con un tiro en la cabeza y, mientras recargaba la pistola con nuevas balas, Zack se abalanzó hacia el siguiente. Bastó con dos forzados golpes, los cuales le hicieron recordar que su hombro no había terminado de sanar.

—Joder... —se tocó el hombro con dolor.

—No es tiempo para quejarse, Zack —espetó Barret, quien se adelantaba hacia el interior del reactor—. ¡Vamos ya!

Despuésde él, siguió Cid a toda velocidad.

Zack necesitó unos segundos para recomponerse y continuar, pero un sonido proveniente del interior del reactor le hizo detener sus pasos. Era el motor de una locomotora, la cual salió de unas compuertas al ser abiertas, sólo a unos metros de su posición. Sospechaba que era la Megamateria siendo transportada.

Pegó una fuerte voz para llamar tanto a Cid como a Barret, pero debido al ruido de los motores, su llamada fue ahogada. Resopló con hastío y salió corriendo detrás de la locomotora, la cual arrastraba unos tres vagones de mercancía más. Estaba seguro de que, uno de ellos, escondía la materia. No iba a permitir que escapara, sin embargo, y hasta que no se percató de la locura de su idea, le fue imposible correr a la misma velocidad que la máquina.

Zack se detuvo en mitad de los raíles mientras observaba la locomotora alejarse frente a sus ojos. Maldijo para sí mismo y, antes de darse cuenta, otro tren se aproximaba desde sus espaldas. Se giró y, por uno de los laterales, vio a Cid haciéndole señas para que subiera. Zack se apartó de los raíles a tiempo y, en el momento en el que la locomotora pasó por su lado, se aferró a uno de los asideros de ese costado. Necesitó unos segundos para adaptarse a la nueva velocidad.

—¡Serás...! —le reprochó Barret—. ¡¿Por qué te has quedado atrás?!

Zacl jadeó y alzó la mirada para ver a Barret manejar la maquinaria del tren.

—¡Estoy aquí! ¡¿Qué más da?! —exclamó sin aire—. Tú céntrate en alcanzar al otro tren.

—Chico, te falta el aliento —dijo Cid—. ¿Estás bien?

Zack suspiró y consiguió incorporarse a pesar de la fuerza del viento.

—Sí, es sólo que... —se tocó el hombro de nuevo—. Aún no me he recuperado del todo.

Al no tener mercancía que los retrasara, en cuestión de segundos divisaron el último vagón del otro tren. Cid instó a Barret para que acelerara y la locomotora en la que montaba chocó ligeramente con la mercancía delantera.

—¡Saltad ya! —ordenó Barret—. ¡Yo iré el último!

Tanto Cid como Zack no esperaron a que Barret se repitiera, así que, subiendo ambos a lo más alto de la locomotora, saltaron al vagón. Gracias a la lona que recubría la mercancía, les fue fácil agarrarse y mantenerse en la superficie. Zack echó la mirada hacia atrás y comprobó que Barret se apresuraba a saltar también, junto a ellos.

—¡Zack, no te preocupes por mí y sigue adelante!

Se limitó a obedecer sus órdenes y, después que Cid, continuó el peligroso trayecto hasta la cabeza del tren. Una vez lo alcanzaron, Cid aprovechó que el maquinista no era consciente del sabotaje para lanzarlo fuera de los raíles.

—¡Quita, imbécil! —se burló Cid mientras tomaba los mandos del tren.

Zack abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa. Llegó a sentir cierta sorpresa por tan agresivo comportamiento; demasiado sanguinario para su gusto.

—¿Pero sabes manejar esta cosa, viejo? —preguntó Zack mientras se aferraba a un barrote.

—¡¿A quién llamas tú viejo, niñato?! —le gritó en la cara—. ¡Sólo hago tiempo hasta que llegue Barret!

En ese instante, saltó Barret frente a los comandos y apartó a Cid de un manotazo.

—¡Quita, Cid, que nos vas a estrellar en Corel!

Después de escuchar a Cid maldiciéndole, Barret tomó el mando de la locomotora y comenzó a frenar la máquina. Zack se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a la barra de hierro para no salir disparado hacia delante; mientras, observaba cómo se aproximaban peligrosamente hacia el asentamiento. Por suerte, el tren perdió velocidad justo a tiempo y alcanzaron la estación minera sin sobresalto alguno. Los tres respiraron con profundo alivio cuando cesó el movimiento bajo sus pies.

Fuera, los habitantes de Corel los recibieron con un clamor apagado y al mismo tiempo victorioso. De entre la multitud se dejó ver el alcalde de Corel, quien se acercaba a ellos, pero en concreto se dirigía hacia Barret.

—No esperábamos que Corel fuese tan importante para ti, Barret —manifestó—. Creímos que Shin-Ra volvería a pisotear nuestras vidas, pero tú y tus compañeros habéis conseguido que podamos vivir un día más —se lo agradeció con una sutil reverencia—. ¿Es cierto que vais a detener el meteorito?

—Bueno, es lo que planeamos, sí —dijo Barret mientras saltaba de la locomotora—. Traeré la paz y la prosperidad a Corel cuando todo acabe, lo prometo.

—Éso ya lo estás haciendo. Te esperaremos, Barret. Ya eres bienvenido entre nosotros.

Y nada más hubía que los retuviese allí. Cargaron con la Megamateria hasta el Highwind. Con ayuda del resto del equipo, la llevaron con la otra en la sala de máquinas. No era el lugar más seguro de la aeronave, pero sí donde se encontraban más ocultas. Zack estaba estupefacto por el tamaño y el potente brillo que desprendían ambos minerales; jamás había visto nada igual.

—Estoy deseando que vuelvan Tifa y Cloud para enseñarles esto —dijo Barret con los brazos cruzados, sin dejar de observar las dos piezas con orgullo—. Se van a caer de culo cuando lo vean.

Zack no pudo controlar una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario, uno que no matizó hasta que Cait Sith lo señaló:

—¿He oído bien? —miró a los presentes con duda—. ¿Acabas de meter a Cloud en la ecuación? Después de haberlo machacado una y otra vez...

—¡Calla! —se apresuró a decir con un puño en alto—. Puede que me haya apresurado al creer que nos estorbaría en nuestra misión, pero lo he estado pensando y creo que debería seguir entre nosotros.

Tal y como sonaba eso, Zack podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—¿Y a qué viene ese cambio de opinión? —preguntó.

—Escuchad, si Cloud es realmente un clon de Sephiroth, éso quiere decir que posee su misma fuerza, ¿verdad? —explicó Barret—. Nos ha demostrado en más de una ocasión su valía, así que me preguntaba si no nos vendría bien en nuestro equipo. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero puede que sea nuestra única posibilidad contra Sephiroth.

Zack desvió la mirada, no muy contento con lo que había dicho. Al final Barret demostraba que sólo le importaba Cloud por su utilidad en la misión, sin embargo tampoco podía quejarse. Al parecer estaban de acuerdo en que debía continuar con ellos y con eso le bastaba.

—Por fin, ya no tendremos que escucharos discutir más —dijo Cid aliviado.

—Otra cosa más —dijo Cait Sith—. Sólo nos falta recuperar la que tiene Shin-Ra en su poder y la que hay en el reactor subacuático de Junon. Sugiero que vayamos a por la última; Rufus todavía no ha dado la orden y es posible que, después de este último sabotaje, organice todo un comité de bienvenida cuando lleguemos.

—Pues que lo haga —dijo Zack con firmeza—. Pero antes me gustaría volver a Mideel. Quiero ver a Cloud.

Esperó recibir la bulla de Barret, sin embargo ésta no llegó. Debía admitir que le sorprendió. ¿Éso quería decir que él también quería verle?

—¡Me parece genial! —exclamó Cait Sith—. Podríamos ir todos esta vez. Seguro que se alegrará de vernos a todos.

No se habló más y, después de avisar a Tifa de ello, pusieron rumbo hacia Mideel. Zack no tenía muchas esperanzas con respecto al progreso de Cloud. Apenas había transcurrido un día desde que lo encontraron, sin embargo creía en una recuperación más temprana. Se suponía que ya recibió una intoxicación parecida, así que era posible que hubiese desarrollado cierta resistencia. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.


	27. El verdadero Cloud

_i._

Desde que Zack y el resto se marchó, el suelo de la isla no había dejado de sacudirse. Al principio Tifa estuvo asustada, pero supo por los pueblerinos que era algo habitual. Le recomendaron mantener la calma y que, si la situación se complicaba, todo estaba preparado para salir ilesos. Mideel poseía una fuerte infraestructura de casas y, en caso de que los terremotos provocaran olas gigantes, sólo les bastaría con subir a un monte no muy lejos de allí. No tenía razones para preocuparse por eso, pero lo que sí le quitaba el sueño era el estado de Cloud. No podía decir si había hecho algún avance, sin embargo se encontraba extrañamente inquieto. Estuvo toda la noche tratando de hablar, incluso llegó a pronunciar bien alguna que otra palabra, pero éstas sin cohesión alguna. Era frustrante no poder hacer nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Tifa no despertó muy bien. Pasó la noche sentada en una silla, sin separarse de Cloud ni un instante. Sus balbuceos le habían despertado en más de una ocasión, lo que le preocupaba. ¿Y si necesitaba algo?

Tifa, cansada, pegó la silla junto a la de él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Cloud, deberías descansar —le sugirió.

El enfermero entró al cuarto después de llamar a la puerta. Traía un poco de desayuno para ella y una nueva dosis de suero para Cloud.

—Creo que no ha dormido en toda la noche —dijo Tifa cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta— y tampoco ha parado de decir cosas... No entiendo qué le pasa.

—No es tan extraño —respondió él mientras dejaba la comida de Tifa sobre sus rodillas—. Puede que simplemente esté soñando algo.

Tifa observó a Cloud. Tenía la expresión algo desencajada y la mandíbula entreabierta. El enfermero podría tener razón, pero le asustaba que ese sueño pudiese convertirse en una pesadilla.

—¿Y no se le podría despertar? —preguntó ella mientras sujetaba la bandeja con firmeza.

—No es recomendable —le cambió el suero que se le era administrado por vía intravenosa—. Sólo lo "despertaría". Normalmente éso les puede causar mayor estrés.

—Oh, entiendo... —agachó la mirada y comenzó a revolver la comida—. Y una cosa más, ¿dónde habéis dejado la ropa que llevaba puesta?

—En esa cómoda de ahí —se la señaló.

—Gracias.

El enfermero abandonó la sala y Tifa contempló a Cloud en silencio. No pudo más que respirar hondo y tomarse el pequeño desayuno, el cual sólo constaba de zumo envasado y un trozo de pan untado con mermelada. Cuando acabó, dejó la bandeja sobre la silla y se dirigió hacia la cómoda. Allí encontró la ropa doblada, sus botas, el cinturón de SOLDADO, la cinta del pelo de Aerith... Tomó ésta última entre sus dedos y la acarició.

Entonces, Cloud volvió a romper el silencio con un balbuceo, seguido de una frase más clara para Tifa.

—¿Cuál es... mi número...?

Ella giró la cabeza inmediatamente hacia él y se aproximó.

—Cloud... —se arrodilló enfrente, mirándole a los ojos con consternación—. ¿Has dicho algo?

—Mil millones de... fragmentos de un espejo... —continuó con débiles palabras—. Una diminuta... luz... arrebatada...

—Cloud —volvió a llamarle desesperada y colocó la cinta rosa en las manos de Cloud—, no sé qué quieres decirme...

No había manera de mantener una conversación con él. Era como si sólo fuese capaz de hablar sobre sus sueños.

—El canto... de un ángel... —dijo con dificultad y los ojos llorosos—. Ugh... ah...

—No te entiendo...

Tifa se rindió y acabó dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus piernas. No quería volver a llorar, no enfrente de él... Se sentía una inútil. Cloud ahora la necesitaba más que nunca y no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar hasta él. ¿Y si... y si se quedaba así para siempre?

En ese instante, el enfermero volvió a entrar en el cuarto, en esa ocasión acompañado por sus amigos. Tifa se incorporó y disimuló su malestar tanto como pudo. Se fijó que estaban todos allí y, al verles tranquilos, pensó que algo se le contagiaría también.

—Hola, chicos —saludó ella con timidez.

Todos le saludaron de vuelta y ella sonrió. Zack fue el primero en acercarse a Cloud para saludarle también. Mientras tanto, Barret trató de entablar una conversación.

—Parece que todo está tranquilo por aquí.

—No mucho —respondió ella—. Hubo algunos terremotos esta noche, pero no ha sido nada grave. Aquí están acostumbrados.

—¿Y qué tal Cloud? —preguntó Zack al girar la cabeza hacia ella—. ¿Ha hecho algún progreso?

—Pues... —tragó un poco de saliva—. Creo que trata de decir algo. Puedo entender algunas palabras, pero no encuentro cohesión entre ellas. El enfermero dice que puede que esté soñando.

—Éso es buena señal, ¿no? —preguntó Cait Sith.

—No lo sé —agachó la mirada.

Aquéllo pareció dejar a Zack un poco descolocado, hecho que le hizo guardar silencio y que intercambiaran pocas palabras. Lo cierto era que el estado de Cloud y aquella habitación no invitaban mucho a mantener una conversación amena, ni Tifa tenía muchas ganas de decir algo a sus amigos. Sólo quería que Cloud estuviese bien.

—No deberíamos tardar más —dijo Cid—. La Megamateria de Junon no se va a quedar allí a esperarnos.

—¡Es verdad! —se apresuró a decir Barret—. Tifa, sigue cuidando de Cloud.

Fue una visita bastante breve. Todos abandonaron el cuarto excepto Zack. Tifa supo entonces que aquella visita fue idea suya, no del resto. Era bastante triste que sólo fuesen ellos dos los que se preocuparan de verdad por él.

—Me gustaría quedarme —dijo Zack a Cloud—, pero tengo una misión que cumplir. Vendré lo antes posible.

Tifa vio cómo le revolvía el cabello y después se levantaba del suelo. Zack se giró hacia ella y sonrió con suavidad.

—La última vez que Cloud estuvo así, también decía cosas muy extrañas —le contó—. No sé, creo que es algo bueno.

Ella agradeció su optimismo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Zack adoptó una postura más confiada y se despidió con una mano.

—Nos vemos, Tifa —dijo justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Ella contuvo la respiración hasta que supo que no tendría que fingir más fortaleza frente a los demás. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero había perdido toda la convicción que le quedaba. Sabía que era una estupidez rendirse. Sólo habían pasados unos días desde que le encontraron y no podía esperar una recuperación milagrosa. Era sólo que le rompía el alma verlo así. Tifa volvió a sentarse a su lado. Ése sería su día a día: permanecer juntos y darle toda la mayor seguridad posible.

De pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos, un fuerte temblor le hizo perder el equilibrio por completo. Se reafirmó en la silla antes de caer y sujetó la de Cloud, pues ésta se desplazó de su lugar debido a las ruedas. Aquel terremoto no se parecía en nada a los anteriores.

—Ya… vienen... —dijo Cloud alterado.

—¿Qué...? —le miró Tifa estupefacta.

La instalación eléctrica de la clínica comenzó a fallar y los gritos del personal y los pacientes se oyeron desde el otro lado de las paredes. No, aquéllo no era normal. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer? Intentando mantener la calma, Tifa se aferró a la silla de Cloud y la mantuvo fija para que no se desprendiera del suero. Entonces, la voz de Zack se escuchó desde el telecomunicador, alertándola aún más.

—¡Tifa! ¡¿Me recibes?!

Ella resopló y, aguantando un grito, se acercó hasta sus cosas, sobre la cómoda. Tuvo que llevarse a Cloud consigo, pues otro temblor sucedió con la misma intensidad. Cogió el telecomunicador y habló:

—¡Sí! —exclamó—. ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—¡Esa dichosa Arma vuelve a molestarnos! ¡Está merodeando muy cerca de nosotros! —explicó—. ¡Y tal vez no lo veas desde la clínica, pero la isla comienza a resquebrajarse y está alcanzando al pueblo! ¡La corriente vital está escapando por las fisuras de la tierra!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó ella asustada—. ¡¿Y qué hacemos yo y Cloud?!

—¡Salid de la clínica! ¡Cid está intentando acercar el Highwind lo máximo posible a Mideel! ¡Venid cuanto antes...! ¡Arm... no tard... en...!

—¡Zack, espera...! ¡No se te oye bien!

Tifa perdió la conexión y su cabeza comenzó a colapsar. Sin embargo, debía hacer un esfuerzo, por Cloud. Respiró hondo y, una vez recuperó la serenidad, guardó el telecomunicador junto a la ropa de Cloud en su mochila. Con cuidado, le quitó la vía por la que se le administraba el suero y, después de cargar con el equipaje, salió de la clínica empujando la silla de ruedas.

Fuera, Tifa fue testigo del caos que vivía el pueblo. La gente corría despavorida en busca de refugio. El cielo se había oscurecido debido al poder del Arma y el Highwind se encontraba demasiado lejos como para poder huir con ellos. Para colmo, los temblores del suelo complicaban la posibilidad de acercarse a pie. Aún así, Tifa avanzó tan rápido como le fue posible. Ante sus ojos, vio cómo la aeronave conseguía aproximarse más y más. Unas escaleras de mano descendieron desde la cubierta y, sabiendo que la silla de ruedas sólo dificultaría su ascenso, Tifa frenó para cargar con Cloud a sus espaldas y continuó corriendo. Sólo los separaba unos metros, unos que se incrementaron bruscamente cuando dio el salto. El suelo bajo sus pies se resquebrajó y creó una enorme fisura al interior del planeta. El agua de mar penetró por el agujero, al igual que ella y Cloud.

Lo último que sintió Tifa antes de perder el conocimiento fue cómo era absorbida hacia las profundidades.

_ii._

No sabía dónde se encontraba. Todo estaba oscuro, como si permaneciese flotando en mitad de la nada; ni siquiera sentía tener cuerpo, sólo sensaciones. Una de ellas era la incapacidad de moverse, lo que le hizo desesperar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Pensaba en Cloud, en lo que les habría ocurrido después de caer a la corriente vital... ¿Habían muerto finalmente? ¿Era eso lo que les esperaba? ¿Vagar sin rumbo por el mundo? Tifa comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando sus pensamientos fueron opacados por una serie de interferencias externas. Millones de voces taladraron su mente y le hicieron perder control de sí misma. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pretendiendo así despertar de esa pesadilla. Y de repente, una voz calló el aullido de las almas.

_«Ayúdame...»_

«¿Cloud...?»

Tifa colapsó y, con ello, llegó la calma. Una sensación de vértigo le hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos y, para su sorpresa, se vio rodeada por un espacio onírico, una representación caótica de Nibelheim. Se encontraba seccionada, sin orden aparente, sobre la nada. Sin embargo, lo más inquietante, era la sensación que transmitía, que sentía y escuchaba. El lamento de Cloud, sus susurros y sus dudas.

—Cloud —le llamó mientras se incorporaba asustada—, ¿estás... aquí?

Aunque desconocía cómo era posible, comprendió que la corriente vital creó un nexo hacia la mente de Cloud. Aquel caos no era más que la viva imagen de su subconsciente, sus recuerdos. Tifa era capaz de verlos frente a sus ojos, la desesperación de Cloud por entender su pasado y encontrarse a sí mismo. Observó a su alrededor con mayor seguridad y se decidió.

—Voy a ayudarte —dijo—. Encontraremos la manera de traerte de vuelta, pero —echó una mirada a cada lugar de Nibelheim— no sé por dónde empezar.

La entrada al pueblo le pareció el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Sabía que no sería fácil para Cloud recordar los momentos más incongruentes de su memoria, pero le ayudaría a superarlo, fuese o no él. Se encaminó hacia allí y la voz de Cloud resonó dentro de su cabeza:

—A las puertas de Nibelheim... Hace cinco años Sephiroth pasó por aquí... Fue aquí dónde todo comenzó...

Los recuerdos de Cloud dieron forma a la escena y ésta fue revivida frente a los ojos de Tifa. La memoria la envolvió y se sintió formar parte de él. Al fondo, reconoció el pozo en el que realizaron su promesa; al fondo, la posada.

—Mira, allí está el pozo —dijo ella mientras echaba una mirada por los alrededores—, también la posada del tío Gramp...

Pero algo llamó mucho su atención y era el camión destartalado, justo a la entrada. Había estado allí desde que eran niños.

—Así que éste es el Nibelheim que recuerdas, ¿no? —preguntó ansiosa—. Es exactamente como el mío. ¿Te das cuenta de eso, Cloud? Es nuestro Nibelheim.

Sus seguras palabras hicieron aparecer a Cloud junto a aquel camión. Su mirada se encontraba puesta en el suelo. Tifa se aproximó a él y notó sus dudas. Después de todo, que lo recordara exactamente igual, no era suficiente para darle más confianza.

—Hace cinco años vinieron dos miembros de SOLDADO —dijo ella sin dar pistas sobre lo que ocurrió—. Sephiroth y... alguien más. ¿Puedes mostrarme lo que sucedió?

No pudo hacer reaccionar a Cloud, sin embargo, agradeció que diera forma a ese presunto recuerdo que tuvo. Tifa se dio la vuelta para ver aparecer a Sephiroth y escuchar una conversación:

—¿Qué se siente? —preguntó él—. Es la primera vez que vuelves a tu hogar después de mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué se siente? Yo nunca lo sabré, nunca tuve un lugar al que llamar hogar...

Cuando conoció a Sephiroth, Tifa tuvo la impresión de que era un hombre muy distante y frío. Desde el principio tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Y qué hay de tus padres?

Escuchó la voz de Cloud, pero él no se encontraba en la escena.

—Mi madre se llamaba Jenova. Murió al darme a luz. Y mi padre... —sofocó una extraña risa—. ¿Acaso importa? Bueno, sigamos.

En ese momento, Tifa vio aparecer a Cloud acompañado por dos soldados de infantería, hecho que le hizo sacudir la cabeza.

—No, Cloud —dijo con reparo, pero debía hacerlo—. Hemos estado ocultándotelo. Teníamos miedo de que, si te lo contábamos, te pondrías peor —alzó la mirada hacia él y se mostró decidida—. Ya no volveré a ocultarte nada más.

El recuerdo de Cloud se desvaneció y su mirada celeste se oscureció.

—Tú no estuviste aquí —dijo ella con miedo a romperle aún más.

Cloud agachó la mirada y Tifa recordó lo afectada que estuvo cuando no lo vio aparecer aquel día.

—Yo... Cuando supe que vendrían miembros de SOLDADO, te esperé en la entrada —confesó con los puños apretados—, pero en verdad tú no viniste. Quienes realmente vinieron a Nibelheim fueron Sephiroth y... otra persona.

Los recuerdos de Tifa se proyectaron sobre los de Cloud y, frente a ellos, Zack fue quien apareció por la entrada del pueblo, junto a Sephiroth y los dos soldados. Sin embargo, la escena se desvaneció, dejando sólo a ellos dos ocupando un pequeño espacio en aquel nexo. Tifa no sabía muy bien cómo se sentía, así que se acercó a él y buscó su mirada. Él parecía entenderlo.

—Entonces... no fue Cloud quien vino, sino Zack —dijo él temeroso.

A Tifa le destrozaba que siguiera creyendo que no era Cloud, que sólo era su sombra.

—No puedo contarte más —respondió ella con la cabeza agachada—. Debes encontrar las respuestas por ti mismo.

Y, en el caso en que no lo consiguiera, entonces confirmarían que era un clon. Pero se negaba a creer eso aún; todavía había mucho que analizar.

—Tómate tu tiempo, ¿está bien? —le miró comprensiva.

Él, sin mostrar ningún ápice de expresión, desapareció ante sus ojos y su silueta se manifestó en otro escenario de Nibelheim. En aquella ocasión, Cloud la condujo hasta el recuerdo del pozo, un lugar muy especial para ellos, pues fue donde se hicieron su promesa. Tifa corrió hasta allí y lo acompañó. Él se negaba a contemplar más allá de lo que recordaba; seguía teniendo miedo.

—Aquella noche estrellada en el pozo —Cloud desvió la mirada—, nuestra promesa... ¿Y si todo fue mi imaginación?

Tifa meneó la cabeza y se situó enfrente de él. Puso las manos sobre sus hombros y los acarició con suavidad, mientras pensaba palabras de tranquilidad.

—No te apresures, Cloud —le aconsejó—. Tienes que pensar antes de dar una afirmación tan rotunda. Verás cómo los recuerdos vienen solos si te concentras en las pequeñas emociones de ese día.

Él respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

—Eso es —dijo Tifa con un suave tono—, tómatelo con calma.

El recuerdo que Cloud tuvo de aquella noche comenzó a tomar forma alrededor de ellos dos, hecho que permitió a Tifa contemplar la lucidez y el detalle de éste. Sobre la superficie del pozo de madera, ella esperaba a que Cloud terminara de completar el recuerdo y dos niños de casi catorce años mantenían ciertas distancias. Eran ellos dos durante su infancia.

—Cierto, yo llevaba esa ropa —confirmó Tifa a Cloud, quien evitaba su mirada continuamente— y ése de ahí eras tú. Recuerdo que eras muy bajito —se sentó junto a su versión más joven y no pudo evitar una sonrisa leve—. Y también muy mono...

Sin embargo, no obtuvo reacción alguna por parte de Cloud; tampoco le sorprendía. Tifa flexionó una rodilla y se la agarró. Su mirada ascendió al hermoso cielo que los iluminó aquella noche.

—Sephiroth dijo que te inventaste todos estos recuerdos por las historias que te conté —dijo sin apartar la mirada—. Cloud, ¿has imaginado este cielo? No, más bien lo recuerdas. Aquella noche las estrellas brillaban de una forma espectacular. Sólo estábamos tú y yo. Hablamos... Es por eso que creo que eres el verdadero Cloud.

Y seguía esperando una respuesta optimista, pero ésta no llegaba. Tifa suspiró y bajó la mirada con decepción.

—Sigues sin creer en ti mismo, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Supongo que estos recuerdos no son suficientes para convencerte...

El lugar se disipó y ambos regresaron al nexo de la mente de Cloud. Ella avanzó los primeros pasos del lugar y pensó en otra alternativa que quizás podría funcionar. Se giró hacia Cloud, quien permanecía todavía a sus espaldas, y continuó hablando.

—¿Qué hay de tus otros recuerdos? —preguntó, aunque tuvo que rectificar—. No, no lo llamaría así... Un recuerdo es algo que has de recordar conscientemente. Esa es la razón por la que a veces se pueden confundir con esos recuerdos encerrados en lo más profundo de tu corazón.

Si tan sólo Cloud pudiese recordar algo propio... Ella volvió a acercarse hasta él y le miró con decisión.

—Cloud, ¿puedes recordar algo relacionado conmigo? —preguntó—. Me refiero a algo que tú recuerdes, pero yo no. Así podré decirte si me acuerdo y confirmarte que es real —le instó con las manos—. Vamos, muéstrame un recuerdo que sea importante para ti. Como por ejemplo, ¿por qué querías unirte a SOLDADO? Fue algo muy repentino... Nunca lo entendí.

Cloud dejó caer los hombros y admitió algo que jamás habría imaginado:

_«Me sentía tan solo... Sólo quería que alguien se fijara en mí...»_

—Pensé que si me volvía más fuerte, tal vez... —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Que alguien se fijara en ti? —preguntó ella—. ¿Quién?

_«¿Quién? ¡Ya sabes quién!»_

—Tú...

Tifa abrió los ojos perpleja. No lo entendía.

—¿Yo? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Tifa —dijo de pronto la voz de un niño, justo detrás de su espalda—, ¿es que olvidaste aquel día?

Ella se giró con el corazón encogido y vio al pequeño Cloud referirse a ella con cierto dolor.

—Yo... —titubeó confusa—. Lo siento, pero no sé a lo que te refieres.

Cloud negó con la cabeza y la agachó con decepción.

—No, lo entiendo... —dijo silencioso—. Estabas pasando por un mal momento. Pasabas tiempo ocupada con tus cosas. Es normal que no me recuerdes.

Tifa dio un paso más cerca de él sin querer ser demasiado intrusiva. Entendía que aquello era muy importante para Cloud, pero debía admitir que no recordaba nada al respecto.

—¿En qué momento fue exactamente?

—Odio decirlo, pero —frunció el ceño— es un recuerdo muy importante para mí. ¿Quieres verlo?

—Sí, por favor... —asintió arrepentida.

En ese momento, Cloud corrió hacia el final de ese espacio. Su final conectaba con el último escenario que proyectaba su subconsciente. Para su sorpresa, era una de las ventanas de su propia casa, exactamente la que conectaba con el dormitorio.

_«Un secreto... Un deseo... Frágiles recuerdos que nadie ha de saber...»_

Tifa y Cloud se detuvieron frente a la ventana. No tenía ninguna duda de que aquel era su dormitorio, pero no entendía hasta dónde quería llegar.

—¿Mi habitación?

—Fue la primera vez que entré. Teníamos ocho años...

—¿Sí...?

No lo recordaba.

—Solía mirarla desde mi ventana, pero aquel día...

Dentro estaban ella, encogida a los pies de su cama y tres niños más haciéndole compañía. Uno de ellos se vio alertado por algo que vio fuera de la ventana.

—Eh, mirad —señaló por ella—. Cloud viene...

—A lo mejor quiere entrar —dijo otro de ellos a Tifa, pero ella no respondió.

Tifa estaba confundida al ver aquel recuerdo. Algo le sonaba, pero no recordaba a Cloud.

—¿Aquélla fue la primera vez que entraste a mi habitación? —entonces consiguió hacer memoria—. Pero no nos conocíamos mucho en verdad. Siempre tuve la sensación de que nos conocíamos desde niños y que éramos muy cercanos —una idea que le hacía sentir bastante mal—. Pero, ahora que lo mencionas...

Comprendió que sólo se trató de una confusión suya. En verdad fue ella la que inventó sensaciones erróneas respecto a Cloud y su amistad.

—Siempre solías estar rodeada de esos tres —dijo el pequeño Cloud con desdén—. Me parecían unos idiotas.

—¿Qué...? —se giró hacia él estupefacta.

—Erais muy infantiles —continuó con aquel desprecio—, riéndoos de las cosas más estúpidas.

—¡Éramos niños, Cloud! —respondió ofendida.

—Lo sé... —agachó la mirada y se pasó los dedos por debajo de un ojo—. En realidad yo era el único idiota. Yo sólo quería jugar con vosotros, pero nunca me permitisteis entrar en vuestro grupo. Llegué a pensar que era diferente y después a sentirme superior a los demás. Fue entonces que...

_«Pensé que me invitarías si merodeaba cerca de tu casa...»_

—Era muy prejuicioso —confesó con culpa—, pero también muy inseguro y... débil.

_«Aquella noche te llamé para ir al pozo._

_Pensé que nunca vendrías... que me odiabas...»_

—Sí... —respondió Tifa con la cabeza agachada—. Reconozco que estaba muy sorprendida. Fue tan de repente... Es verdad que no éramos muy cercanos, pero desde que te fuiste, pensé mucho en ti —admitió con las manos pegadas al pecho—. Me preguntaba si llegaste a entrar a SOLDADO, así que leía de vez en cuando los periódicos por si hablaban de ti.

Aquellas palabras parecieron calmarle, pero Tifa aún tenía una pregunta respecto a ese recuerdo.

—Dime, Cloud —continuó y alzó la mirada hacia él—. ¿Por qué fue este día tan especial?

—Fue el día en que...

_«Tu madre...»_

—Mi madre murió... —susurró con la mirada perdida en su propio recuerdo.

En él, Tifa no dejaba de llorar a los pies de su cama mientras era rodeada por sus tres amigos. Estaban preocupados por ella, pero Tifa sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente.

—Quiero volver a ver a mamá... —dijo con un triste sollozo.

Y antes de que sus amigos pudieran hacer nada, ella se puso en pie y salió corriendo de su casa. Sus pasos la llevaron por el peligroso camino hacia el Monte Nibel.

—Me pregunto si habrá algo al otro lado de la montaña... —se preguntó ella.

No estuvo sola; sus tres amigos la acompañaron hasta el mismo monte, quienes alimentaron la curiosidad de Tifa.

—Da bastante miedo —dijo uno de ellos—. Nadie ha regresado vivo de allí...

—¿Y qué hay de aquellos que ya han muerto? —preguntó ella sin despegar la mirada del monte—. ¿Mi madre estará allí?

Fue una pregunta que necesitaba responder y comenzó a caminar por el sendero. Sólo dos de sus amigos fueron lo suficiente valientes como para acompañarla.

—Pude ver cómo os alejabais cada vez más del pueblo y sentí la obligación de seguiros. Me enteré de que pensabas subir a la montaña, a pesar de las historias que contaban sobre ella. Corrí todo lo que pude hasta que os alcancé en el viejo puente colgante del desfiladero. Vi a tus dos amigos detenerse, pero tú seguiste. Yo estaba muy cansado, pero no podía permitir que continuaras. Los dos atravesamos el puente al mismo tiempo y éste se rompió por el viento. Quise ayudarte... Corrí todo lo que pude para alcanzarte, pero no llegué a tiempo y ambos caímos al vacío. No sé cómo yo sólo me despellejé las rodillas, pero tú...

»Tu padre llegó poco después y me culpó de haberte llevado hasta allí. Estuviste en coma durante siete días. Todos pensábamos que no te recuperarías nunca. Si tan sólo hubiese podido salvarte... Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, por mi debilidad... Desde entonces, sentí que me culpabas por ello. Perdí el control de mí mismo y comencé a pelearme con todo el mundo, tratando de demostrar algo. Después de eso, oí el nombre de Sephiroth... Pensé que si me volvía tan fuerte como él, entonces te fijarías en mí.

Tifa y Cloud volvieron a encontrarse en el punto central de su subconsciente. Él no dejaba de evitar su mirada, pero ella tampoco se sentía muy bien después de conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Cloud. Estuvo muchos años atormentándose por algo que ni ella recordaba.

—Lo siento, Cloud... —se disculpó con pesar—. Si hubiese recordado lo que pasó, habría hecho algo por ti antes.

Él de inmediato le restó importancia y lo comprendió.

—No es tu culpa, Tifa. Sólo... ocurrió de esa manera.

Pero se sentía tan mal... Se encogió en sí misma y evitó mirarle directamente otra vez.

—Supongo que lo importante es que al fin recuerdo aquel momento —lo que significaba que su idea había dado resultado.

Tifa abrió mucho los ojos y se giró hacia Cloud, emocionada.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia él—. ¡No fuiste creado! Nuestros recuerdos de la infancia coinciden a la perfección. Estamos cerca de averiguar qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, quién eres realmente. Sólo es necesario que recuerdes dónde estuviste hace cinco años.

Se alegró al ver que Cloud recuperaba la motivación ahora que aquellos momentos del pasado volvían a su verdadero lugar. Él asintió y Tifa lo vio correr hacia el lugar en donde se creó el primer recuerdo de Nibelheim. Tifa le siguió y la memoria de Cloud recreó el escenario del pueblo con sumo detalle; no había nada que lo diferenciase de lo que ella recordaba. Sin embargo, se preguntaba por qué volvía a llevarla hasta allí. Se suponía que Cloud no estuvo en Nibelheim...

Él se adelantó por las calles, algo por lo que Tifa se detuvo.

—Cloud, espera —tomó su brazo antes de que siguiera más adelante—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Al reactor —respondió decidido.

Sí, aquel lugar plagado de misterio, tanto para Tifa como para Zack. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo sobrevivieron a Sephiroth. No sabía qué quería averiguar Cloud allí, sin embargo, le siguió.

Frente a ella, el interior del reactor tomó forma junto a uno de sus recuerdos más traumáticos: la muerte de su padre y su enfrentamiento contra Sephiroth. Estaba tan ciega de venganza en aquel momento... Tanto fue así que no fue consciente del peligro que corrió. Sin embargo, recordaba que no le importó morir, que no quería vivir sabiendo todo lo que había perdido por culpa de Shin-Ra.

Ella cayó escaleras abajo en la sala de condensación y Zack entró apresurado. Comprobó el estado de Tifa e inmediatamente subió hacia la cámara de Jenova.

—¡Te has acordado! —manifestó Tifa.

—Fue Zack el verdadero protagonista de la historia... —admitió Cloud con pesar.

—Pero —se seguía preguntando lo más importante— ¿cómo es posible que recuerdes esto?

Zack salió despedido de la cámara de Jenova y cayó inconsciente sobre un tanque de materia.

—Cloud, ¿es que lo viste todo?

—Sí, lo vi todo...

Un soldado de infantería fue el siguiente en entrar en la sala. Con premura, ascendió las escaleras y tomó la Buster Sword de Zack, derecho a entrar a la cámara de Jenova. En su interior, en la gran sala dedicada a los últimos restos de Jenova, el soldado corrió a las espaldas de Sephiroth y, con todas sus fuerzas, le clavó la espada. Un grito ahogado rompió el silencio de la cámara y la voz del individuo se quebró con la misma facilidad que un cristal.

—Mi madre... Tifa... Mi pueblo... ¡Devuélvemelos! —gritó con rabia tras deslizar la hoja fuera de su cuerpo—. Yo... Yo te respetaba... ¡Te admiraba!

Sephiroth no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. El soldado lentamente se alejó de él, como si vigilara que siguiera muerto, y salió de allí. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos, cansado de haber corrido, de haber visto tanto dolor, por haber perdido tanto. Necesitó tomar aire y se quitó el casco reglamentario. Bajo éste, descubrió el cabello rubio descolocado y los rasgos exactos de Cloud.

—¡Éso fue lo que pasó...! —dijo Tifa sorprendida—. Estuviste allí. Nos viste... Ahora lo recuerdo —necesitó un tiempo para asimilar todos aquellos momentos que lidió con aquel soldado de infantería, en el Monte Nibel y a las puertas del reactor—. Así que fuiste tú el que nos salvó de Sephiroth aquel día...

Aquéllo hizo recordar a Cloud algunos momentos más de aquel viaje, el momento en que viajaban en el camión de camino a Nibelheim. Zack estaba acompañado por aquellos soldados de infantería.

—Mareos, ¿verdad? —dijo Zack sonriente—. ¿Por qué no te quitas el casco? Te sentirás mejor.

Pero el soldado sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, aquel soldado era yo —confesó Cloud avergonzado—. Después de contarle a todo el mundo que me uniría a SOLDADO, nunca conseguí entrar. Ni siquiera Zack lo supo. Pensé que se enteraría al ver mi nombre en el informe de la misión, pero no fue así. Estaba tan avergonzado de mi fracaso que no quería ver a nadie... No quería que me viesen. Por eso permanecí siempre con el casco puesto durante mi visita.

Cloud bajó las escaleras de la sala de condensación y, después de comprobar que Zack sólo había caído inconsciente, bajó tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar con Tifa. Estaba muy malherida. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a un lugar más seguro dentro de la sala.

—Pero, Cloud... —dijo Tifa—. Viniste. Cumpliste con tu promesa y viniste a ayudarme cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Sólo lamento no haber podido llegar antes...

—Está bien... Hiciste lo que pudiste.

Se quedó al lado de Tifa hasta que Sephiroth irrumpió en la sala. Cloud alzó la vista y lo vio sujetando la cabeza de Jenova en una mano. Ignorando la presencia del resto, bajó las escaleras y salió de la sala. Entonces, antes de que éste pudiese huir más lejos, Cloud salió detrás de él con la Buster Sword en sus manos.

—¡Sephiroth! —le llamó mientras lo amenazaba con su arma.

Sephiroth se detuvo en el puente del reactor y se giró hacia él, momento que Cloud aprovechó para lanzarse hacia él y atacarle. Sin embargo, Sephiroth lo esquivó sin esfuerzo y deslizó su espada Masamune en el vientre de Cloud. De su boca surgió un grito agónico y, sin fuerzas, soltó el mandoble.

—No tientes tanto a la suerte, muchacho —le advirtió.

Y, antes de que pudiera sacar la espada, Cloud sujetó la hoja entre sus manos y se lo impidió. La sorpresa se plasmó en los ojos de Sephiroth, quien no esperó que un simple soldado de infantería sobreviviera a eso, mucho menos, fuese capaz de retener su espada con tanta fuerza. Sephiroth volvió a intentar sacarla, pero Cloud se mantenía aferrada a ella insistentemente. Perdiendo la paciencia, Sephiroth se vio obligado a soltar su espada, un desliz que Cloud usó para reunir todas sus fuerzas. Con el movimiento de su abdomen y la firmeza de sus brazos, impelió la espada contra un costado de Sephiroth y lo empujó hacia el borde del puente, por el que cayó a las profundidades del yacimiento de energía Mako. El recuerdo se desvaneció y ambos volvieron a reunirse en el nexo.

Después de ver todo aquello, Tifa se encontraba llena de alivio, pero también de alegría por Cloud. Aquéllo significaba una victoria sobre Sephiroth, también un gran logro para él. Acababa de recuperar la confianza en sí mismo y también en ella.

—Cloud... —dijo muy conmovida, obserándole a los ojos.

—Supongo que nos volveremos a ver... arriba —respondió él cansado, su mirada perdida en algún lugar.

Tifa alzó la mirada y recordó que continuaban dentro de la corriente vital. Podía ver que el agua los cubría a una profundidad considerable y la luz del sol penetraba hasta aquel lugar. Paulatinamente comenzó a escuchar las voces de sus amigos, las de las almas que viajaban por el flujo de energía, desestabilizando el enlace de los dos.

—Todos nos están esperando, Cloud —dijo ella—. Volvamos.

Cloud asintió y tomó la mano de Tifa. Se la estrechó con fuerza y juntos nadaron hacia la superficie.

_iii._

Tifa comenzó a toser de repente. La falta de aire le hizo respirar con desespero mientras recuperaba la conciencia de su entorno. La luz del sol era bloqueada por varias cabezas que consiguió reconocer rápidamente.

—¡Tifa! ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó Barret, quien se encontraba arrodillado a su lado.

Ella sólo jadeaba y observaba el lugar en el que estaban. Se trataba de Mideel, o al menos lo que quedaba de la isla. Los restos de los hogares acabaron inundados por el agua de mar y derruidos por las fuertes sacudidas de la tierra. Pero lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era Cloud. Su mirada se movió de un lado a otro hasta que lo vio tendido a su lado, siendo socorrido por Zack y Kunsel.

—No te preocupes por él —dijo Barret con una media sonrisa—. Es más duro de lo que crees, ¿verdad, Zack?

Zack se giró hacia ellos y saludó con gran entusiasmo.

—¡Ya ves! Cloud está bien —les confirmó—. Está algo atontado aún.

Tifa terminó sonriendo con alivio y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la superficie.

—Barret, yo... —se pasó el antebrazo por la frente y cerró los ojos—. Cuando estuvimos dentro del agua, la corriente vital me arrastró a la mente de Cloud... No sé si éso es posible, pero allí conocí al verdadero Cloud —le explicó—. Él... al fin se encontró a sí mismo.

Era algo que necesitaba contarle a Barret. Después de todo, él era quien más había dudado de él. No sabía la razón, pero quería escuchar de su boca que ella y Zack tuvieron razón desde el principio. Ahora Cloud necesitaba todo su apoyo, incluso el de Barret. No podría soportar escuchar más discusiones en referencia a su pasado.

—Entiendo... —desvió la mirada—. No debería haber dudado de él.

Tifa sonrió tranquila y finalmente suspiró.

—No puedes imaginar cuántas cosas reprimen las personas —dijo mientras recordaba lo duro que fue para Cloud expresar todo lo que guardaba dentro—, cuánto llegan a olvidar... Es extraño...

Se sentía con tan pocas fuerzas. Fue agotador permanecer dentro de una mente tan maltratada. Tifa cerró los ojos y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, cayó dormida.

_iv._

Despertó hacía poco más de dos hora. Estaba muy agotado, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Sin embargo, de ella trajo la verdad consigo, los recuerdos que explicaban su historia y su verdadera identidad. No todo, pero ahora sabía que el resto llegaría solo. Jamás sintió tanto alivio y, al mismo tiempo, vergüenza y culpabilidad.

Llevaba largos minutos mirándose en el espejo de su camarote. Ignorando el estado demacrado de su rostro, su inseguridad resaltaba en sus ojos. Venía a raíz de la ropa que llevaba puesta: aquel uniforme de SOLDADO. Ahora sabía por qué lo vestía, en contra de quién era realmente. Zack se lo consiguió creyendo que, como él, alcanzó su mismo rango años atrás. Por un tiempo lo vistió con orgullo, en su ignorancia, alimentado además por la de su mejor amigo. Pero ya no se lo merecía. ¿Era correcto llevarlo puesto durante la reunión?

Alguien llamó a su puerta y Cloud se despegó del espejo para abrir la puerta. Allí descubrió a Tifa disimulando su contento. No había dejado de mirarle con esos ojos radiantes desde que despertó en el ala de enfermería.

—Cloud, todos te están esperando ya —le informó, situando ambas manos tras la espalda.

Él asintió con lentitud.

—Gracias, Tifa.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó ella.

—Un poco... —confesó al apartar la mirada.

Fue idea suya reunirlos en la sala de operaciones. Después de todo, se merecían una explicación y era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos.

Acompañado por ella, llegaron a la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo su discurso. Nada más entrar, vio a todos a sus compañeros alrededor de la mesa: Barret, Cait Sith, Cid, Kunsel y... Zack. Su primera reacción fue llevar la mirada al suelo y caminar hasta la zona de la mesa que debía presidir para dar comienzo. El silencio y sus miradas atentas le estaban matando, pero se armó de valor y dio la cara. Los miró callado y Tifa le devolvió una mirada de confianza. Cloud entonces tomó aire antes de hablar:

—Supongo que os estaréis preguntando por qué Tifa os ha traído hasta aquí —se rascó la nuca—. Hay algo muy importante que he de contaros y creo que ahora es el mejor momento.

Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que esperó que le interrumpieran, pero al parecer era algo que tendría que hacer solo.

—Bueno, yo... —no sabía cómo abordar aquéllo, así que simplemente lo soltó—. No sé qué decir exactamente. Sólo que... siento todo lo que he hecho.

Su mirada se volvió a perder en el suelo. Puso los nudillos de una mano bajo los ojos y prensó los labios. No quería ver sus expresiones mientras les contaba la verdad ni tampoco que ellos vieran la suya.

—Yo... Yo en verdad nunca fui un SOLDADO —confesó con la voz débil—. Me inventé todo lo que me pasó en Nibelheim hace cinco años. Yo sólo abandoné mi tierra natal buscando gloria, pero nunca la conseguí —tragó saliva, pues sabía que éso le dolería más a Zack que a ninguno de los presentes—. Me avergonzaba tanto de mí mismo que, al escuchar las historias que me contó Zack, creé una ilusión de mí mismo a partir de ellas y continué interpretando esta farsa como si fuese verdad.

—Pues sí que te dio fuerte esa ilusión, ¿no? —dijo Barret con un poco de burla.

Cloud sacudió la cabeza y dejó caer los hombros.

—Todo eso vino por una razón —explicó—, por el intento de Hojo de crear clones de Sephiroth. Según él, me administró células de Sephiroth, de Jenova y una larga exposición con energía Mako. Ésto último es aplicado a todos los SOLDADO para mejorar sus habilidades. Supongo que la idea de Hojo fue dotarme de las mismas características que Sephiroth. Sin embargo, la gente con una naturaleza débil... débil como la mía —hizo énfasis en ello a pesar de que le avergonzaba—, puede perderse en el proceso. En mi caso, la combinación de todas esas circunstancias me crearon... Cloud, el maestro de mi propia ilusión —suspiró sin remedio—. No puedo quedarme atrapado más en ella. A partir de ahora viviré mi vida sin mentiras.

—Menudo lío en que estás metido —dijo Tifa con un tono simpático.

—Vamos, como si hubiera alguna diferencia con el Cloud de antes —bromeó Barret.

Cloud se rascó la cabeza avergonzado. Escuchó al resto reír por sus comentarios, algo por lo que se sintió más tranquilo. Al menos no parecían guardarle rencor por sus errores.

—Entonces, Cloud —preguntó Cait Sith—, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Nos dejarás?

—No —respondió muy seguro de ello—. Soy la razón por la que el meteorito se acerca hasta aquí. Así que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por evitarlo.

Barret entonces no controló su risa. Rodeó la mesa y se acercó hacia Cloud, a quien agarró del hombro.

—Me gusta que no haya cambiado eso —dijo contento—, que estés tan interesado como nosotros en salvar al planeta.

—Tú mismo me lo pediste una vez —respondió con los hombros encogidos—. No voy a abandonar el tren hasta que lleguemos a la última parada.

Sus palabras hicieron que Barret palmeara fuerte contra su hombro, lo que desestabilizó a Cloud por un instante. El orgullo brillaba claramente en sus ojos.

—¡Bien dicho! —exclamó—. ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos a Junon de una vez! —agitó los brazos e instó al resto del grupo a moverse hacia la puerta—. Hablaremos de los detalles en el puente de mando.

Todos lo acompañaron para salir de la sala de operaciones, pero, para sorpresa de Cloud, Tifa y Zack permanecieron en el mismo lugar que ocuparon en un principio. Precisamente ellos, a quienes más respetaba, eran los que más razones tenían para odiarle. Cloud sintió que las manos le temblaban, sus ojos clavados en el suelo sin poder moverse. No tenía el valor de mirarles a la cara después de haber confesado lo inconfesable. Estaba preparado para lo peor.

—Yo... —rompió el silencio antes de dar lugar a que ellos lo hicieran con decepción—, siento todo lo que os he hecho. Yo no...

—Está bien, Cloud —dijo Zack con amabilidad—. No tienes que justificar nada de lo que hiciste. Lo entendemos.

Sorprendido, Cloud alzó la mirada a los dos, quienes le observaban con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Shin-Ra es el único responsable de lo que te pasó —continuó Tifa—. Tú sólo trataste de sobrevivir y... adaptarte. Por favor, Cloud, no te culpes de algo de lo que ni eras consciente.

Tifa tenía razón, sin embargo...

—Pero sigo sin entender una cosa —dijo Zack con duda y extendió los brazos hacia él—. ¿Dónde estuviste entonces? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no entraste a SOLDADO...?

Cloud dejó caer los hombros y sacudió la cabeza. Pensó en la razón... en la verdadera razón por la que no se lo contó en su momento y, a partir de ello, recordó mil razones más que le impidieron ser sincero.

—Zack, yo... —le temblaron los labios al saber que estaba ocultando parte de la verdad—. No quería que te decepcionaras conmigo. Ya habías hecho otros amigos, estabas al fin a la par que Sephiroth... No creí que me necesitaras. Sin embargo, estuve más cerca de vosotros de lo que pensáis.

Se atrevió a alzar la mirada hacia Zack y fue consciente de la sorpresa que plasmaban sus ojos, quizás también el disgusto. Había destrozado su amistad de mil formas distintas, así que no esperaba que, a partir de ahora, continuaran siendo amigos. Y lo entendía.

—Estuve en Nibelheim también —miró a Tifa para ignorar el dolor y la vergüenza que le producía ver a Zack—. Sólo me oculté de vosotros porque me avergonzaba no haber alcanzado mis sueños, ni tampoco cumplir con mis promesas. Yo... —«quería dejar SOLDADO y alejarme de vosotros»—. Lo siento...

Cloud volvió a romper el contacto visual con ellos.

Y ya no sólo fue ese fracaso, sino también el no haberle puesto fin a Sephiroth desde el principio. Ahora se encontraban en una situación muy delicada, todo a raíz de sus errores y sus malas soluciones. Sentía un fuerte deseo de huir, pero ya no lo iba a hacer más.

—Así que tú eras ese soldado que no había manera de que se quitara el casco... —comentó Zack al cruzarse de brazos—. Éso explica por qué estabas conmigo en los laboratorios subterráneos.

—En verdad todo tenía una explicación muy sencilla —dijo Tifa con los dedos puestos sobre el mentón—. Me alegro de que todo se haya resuelto por fin.

Cloud asintió con timidez y tomó un suave y lento respiro. No tenía idea de qué más decir.

—¿Por qué no vamos al puente de mando? —sugirió ella.

—Necesito un momento más de descanso —dijo Cloud con reserva—. Por favor, dile a Barret que me uniré a la siguiente misión. Podéis buscarme en mi camarote.

—Claro, Cloud —dijo ella con una sonrisa y miró a Zack—. ¿Vamos nosotros entonces?

—Quiero acompañar a Cloud a su habitación —respondió un poco serio—. Estaré allí en breve.

La repentina decisión de Zack puso a Cloud rígido como una tabla. ¿Y ahora qué demonios quería? Trató de pedirle a Tifa con la mirada que no le dejara a solas con él, pero ella ni se percató y salió de la sala de operaciones.

—Bueno... —titubeó más de lo necesario y, sin pensar, puso rumbo hacia la salida.

Zack siguió sus pasos al mismo ritmo y comenzó a acompañarlo, justo a su lado. Pero Cloud no hallaba palabras que decir, inmerso en un sinfín de sensaciones a las que no sabía poner nombre. Lo único que había claro era la vergüenza, el desmerecimiento y el arrepentimiento. Sabía que Zack tardaba en darse cuenta de cuándo se encontraba incómodo, así que no creía que esa vez fuese distinta. Sólo se limitó a caminar sin dirigirle una mirada, ni una palabra; no por ninguna razón, sólo tenía la mente bloqueada por algunos desordenados recuerdos.

—Vaya... —Zack rompió el silencio con un tono fingido de dolor—. Había olvidado cuánto te cuestan estas cosas.

Dichas palabras detuvieron a Cloud en mitad del trayecto. Tragó saliva con fuerza y vio a Zack situarse enfrente de él con su natural y jovial sonrisa.

—Se podría decir que ésta es la primera vez que nos vemos en cinco años —continuó conforme Cloud notaba cómo demandaba que le mirara—. ¿No te alegras de recordarme?

—...

Le escuchó suspirar y Cloud se sintió horrible. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, vio a Zack dudar un momento, sólo un momento antes de percibir sus brazos rodear sus hombros con fuerza. Lo estrechó contra su pecho y dijo con suavidad.

—Yo sí te he echado de menos...

Palabras que le hicieron a Cloud ser consciente de lo ciego que era Zack ante la amistad. ¿Por qué continuaba a su lado? ¿Por qué era tan bueno con él? Cloud sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por un agradecimiento que no quería mostrar. A pesar de que Zack trataba de darle seguridad, no había modo de convencerle de que se merecía su perdón. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que traicionó su confianza. Por eso, no le respondió el abrazo y sólo se regocijó en su propio remordimiento.

No supo si Zack consiguió notar algo en su inacción, pero lentamente la cercanía se rompió entre ellos dos, dejándolos en silencio.

—Hay algo que quiero entregarte antes de que vayamos a Junon... —le dijo un poco cortado—. ¿Me esperas en tu habitación?

Cloud asintió con la mirada perdida, lejos de él. Luego lo vio girarse y alejarse apresuradamente hacia los camarotes. Su corazón se encogió cuando consiguió retener las ganas de llorar y, preparándose para la siguiente visita de Zack, se dirigió a su cuarto. Entró y cerró la puerta con brusquedad. Se detuvo en mitad de la habitación y sus manos agarraron su cabello con desesperación. Trató de controlar la respiración, poco a poco, mientras su mente y su corazón eran bombardeados por un sentimiento indeciso y vergonzoso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora...?

_v._

Cloud miró a su teniente con perplejidad. ¿Había oído bien?

Debía admitir que cuando le hizo llamar, sabía que sería por el desmayo que sufrió en el último entrenamiento, pero jamás imaginó escuchar aquéllo.

—Soldado Strife, me temo que no está capacitado para formar parte de SOLDADO —aquellas palabras se le clavaron en el pecho como puñales—. No voy a negar el empeño que le ha puesto en cumplir con las expectativas que esperamos de nuestros reclutas, pero dos años son muchos y, lo más importante, su cuerpo no asimila bien la energía Mako —hizo una pausa cuando chasqueó la lengua—. Son dos desmayos a la semana desde que le aplicaron el tratamiento.

Así que se trataba de eso. Todos sus esfuerzos por llamar la atención de su teniente, de demostrarle que tenía madera para ser SOLDADO, no valían nada si no respondía a ese estúpido tratamiento.

—Lo siento mucho —continuó—, pero éso no significa que vaya a quedar fuera del ejército. Shin-Ra querrá aprovechar sus demás talentos como soldado de infantería.

Para éso sirvieron todos sus esfuerzos en ser mejor, para terminar como un despojo del ejército. La razón por la que quería entrar a SOLDADO era acompañar a Zack, ser su compañero de armas. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara ahora? Todos sus sueños acabaron en la basura, para siempre.

—Shin-Ra tiene una misión que podría interesarle —le entregó el documento con al información—. El pueblo minero de Corel ha estado sufriendo cierta inestabilidad desde que se construyó el reactor. No vendrá mal que algunos soldados vigilen la zona.

Cloud no lo pensó demasiado y, dejándose llevar por los deseos de la empresa, firmó su primera misión. Ya lo había asumido; desde el principio, el problema siempre fue suyo, culpa de su debilidad. Entrar a SOLDADO fue su mayor sueño, uno por el cual no había dejado de luchar. Zack había insistido tanto en ello, que el fracaso parecía imposible. Y, al final, todo dependió de un pequeño detalle que no tuvo en cuenta. Entrenó día y noche, a veces hasta caer rendido, pero los resultados nunca aparecieron; era como si su cuerpo se desgastara, en vez de fortalecer. No comprendía cómo pudo ser tan iluso.

Su ineficacia quedó demostrada en Corel, donde no fue capaz de utilizar correctamente su fusil. Sus anteriores inseguridades confirmaron su incompetencia como soldado, pero también las dudas sobre Shin-Ra. Allí vivió un escenario que ni de lejos estaba preparado para ver. El fuego amenazando la vidas de personas inocentes, el sufrimiento desgarrador de sus gritos… Y después le ordenaron apretar el gatillo contra dos hombres que sólo querían ayudar a su gente. Realmente, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Cuando regresó de aquella misión, una carta esperaba sobre el metal de su escritorio. Su madre le felicitó por su ascenso, aquel del que tanto presumió en la carta anterior. Y como si no fuese suficiente razón para hundirse, encontró debajo de ésta varias notas de Zack en las que le felicitaba también, le animaba y le pedía celebrarlo juntos. No podía mas... Cerró los puños entorno a aquellos papeles y, con rabia, los estrujó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y sus sollozos a resonar en el cuarto. Todo acabó en el suelo por un arrebato surgido de su distante corazón.

En él, un sentimiento inconfesable le avergonzaba más que nunca. El fruto de su amistad tomó un sabor muy especial para él. Su único amigo, con quien se divertía, a quien gustaba escuchar, de quien aprendía... Jamás se había sentido tan importante como cuando estaba con él. Se trataba de un sentimiento difícil de ignorar y muy fácil de transformarse, aumentar. El profundo respeto que sentía hacia a Zack no fue más que una excusa para negar una admiración y un agradecimiento que sobrepasó la fina línea de su amistad, casi sin darse cuenta. Pero su fracaso le demostró que no era tan especial como le hizo creer. No era más que un débil... y un idiota. Y las promesas, al final, se las llevó el viento.

—Estaba tan preocupada por cómo debías estar en Midgar... Apenas me escribes y, cuando lo haces, nunca me cuentas suficiente. ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando?

Dijo su madre la primera noche que pasó en Nibelheim. Estuvo todo el día recordándole lo orgullosa que estaba de algo que no era realmente, pero ya no aguantaba fingir más.

—Mamá, yo... —le tembló la voz—. En verdad no llegué a entrar en SOLDADO. No... no soy idóneo, dicen.

Ella se quedó en silenció por unos instantes y dejó la cuchara sobre el plato aún lleno.

—Buscaré algo en otra parte —pues no tenía planeado quedarse.

—Cloud, ¿pero qué hay de tus sueños...? —preguntó preocupada.

Cloud se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y tragó saliva con dificultad. Sin embargo, sus intentos por reprimir la pena no funcionaron y rompió a llorar. Su madre se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Cloud para abrazarle.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó ella preocupada—. ¿Qué ha pasado...?

Cloud cerró los ojos con fuerza a medida que las lágrimas emanaban sin cesar. Por ser débil, por cobarde y porque perdió a Zack para siempre. No fue capaz de decirlo, de decir que había renunciado a la única persona que alguna vez vio algo bueno en él.

_vi._

Volver a ver a Zack le hizo rememorar, con desconcierto, los confusos sentimientos que sintió una vez. No sabía poner nombre a eso, o no quería pensar en que pudo haber algo más. Sólo era un niño... un niño inseguro, débil, que dependía de su apoyo constantemente, Zack el único capaz de sacar lo mejor de él y que se lo creyera. No comprendía cómo pudo ver algo interesante en su compañia... ni cómo seguía viéndolo.

Debía ser eso. Debía quedarse en un mero recuerdo del pasado, una fase ya superada de su adolescencia. Tampoco podía permitirse distracciones, preocupaciones, ni atarse a enlaces imposibles. Y, a pesar de enterrar los sentimientos del pasado y creerse desmerecedor del perdón de Zack, valoraba mucho que continuara a su lado. Sólo no estaba muy seguro de merecer su amistad ni de que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Un par de golpes contra la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y la voz de Zack llamándole al otro lado le hizo apresurarse a abrir. Traía consigo una bandolera debajo del brazo, la Buster Sword y, como siempre, su cálida sonrisa.

—Aquí traigo todo —entró al cuarto y fue dejando las cosas sobre su cama.

Cloud abrió los ojos un poco más cuando lo vio dejar también el mandoble.

—¿Me la das de nuevo...? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Como que de nuevo? —se giró Zack con una ceja alzada—. Siempre fue tuya, desde el momento en que te la di.

Él desvió la mirada y torció el gesto.

—He hecho cosas horribles con ella... —se justificó arrepentido.

—Oh, ¿lo dices por esto? —se señaló el hombro—. No fue nada, Cloud. Si crees que estoy enfadado por eso, te equivocas.

No tenía muy claro por qué era tan comprensivo.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —agitó una mano con una sonrisa y se acercó hasta Cloud—. Quiero que la sigas llevando. Es un regalo y los regalos no se devuelven.

Cloud no pudo más que asentir.

—Gracias... —musitó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Bueno, querrás un tiempo a solas después de todo —le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro—. Te he dejado esa bandolera. He pensado que te gustaría tenerla.

Se fijó un poco mejor en ella y, tras reconocerla, sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano sobre el lazo rosa que rodeaba su brazo.

—Se las dejó en Gongaga antes de partir... —continuó Zack.

Pero Cloud había dejado de estar allí. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Zack abandonó su camarote. Con paso lento, se sentó en su cama y puso la bandolera sobre sus piernas. Miró en su interior con bastante cuidado y sacó una pequeña bolsa. Dentro había una colección de piedras con formas curiosas y colores brillantes, también algunas conchas. Cloud dejó todo en el interior de la bolsa y la cerró, controlando sus emociones. Buscó algo más en la bandolera y encontró una cinta de vídeo, su cinta de vídeo, de sólo ellos dos. Acarició la pegatina que promocionaba el teatro de Gold Saucer y sus nombres escritos en ella.

La echaba tanto de menos... La nostalgia del viaje le hizo dar cuenta de cuánto la había querido en realidad y, con ella, vino el amargo arrepentimiento, el de no haberlo confesado a tiempo, por no apoyarla lo suficiente. Nunca tuvo el detalle de ser recíproco con ella. Pero lo peor de todo fueron sus intentos de matarla. Ojalá pudiese hablar con ella y disculparse por todo lo que hizo, preguntarle por qué se marchó sin decir nada, si le odiaría...


	28. Sagrado

_i._

—Deberíais ver la Megamateria al final del puente —dijo Cait Sith desde el telecomunicador.

Cloud, Barret y Tifa comprobaron que continuaba dentro del tanque de condensación. Era de un color rojo intenso, enorme, y de un gran poder.

Hacía apenas una hora que consiguieron infiltrarse en la base de Junon y descender al reactor Mako subacuático. Una misión de alto riesgo, sabiendo que las tropas de Shin-Ra se encontraban movilizadas para evitar otro robo. Para ello, bastó con hacerse con uniformes y las credenciales de algunos soldados de infantería. La última vez funcionó bastante bien.

Dentro del reactor, había una importante infraestructura de tuberías que alimentaban a la población de la superficie, pero también la importancia de las mercancías y el ámbito militar. Aquel lugar estaba preparado tanto para el transporte subacuático como para hacer la guerra. Contenedores con armamento para las tropas y los submarinos, los cuales permanecían atracados en el muelle. Todo un avance en los tiempos que corrían.

—La vemos —dijo Barret—. ¿Pero cómo la cogemos? ¡Está demasiado alta!

—No os preocupéis por eso —les respondió—. Acercaos a los comandos y os diré qué hacer.

Los tres se aproximaron al panel de control del tanque de condensación, pero, sin previo aviso, la máquina de extracción se puso en funcionamiento. Al parecer, Shin-Ra acababa de adelantarse a ellos. Cargó con la Megamateria mediante un gancho y la transportó hacia el muelle. Ninguno de ellos despegó la mirada del objeto hasta que desapareció por la compuerta.

—¡Mierda, se la están llevando! —gritó Barret.

—No puede ser… —dijo Cait Sith sorprendido—. No, ¡esperad! ¡Calculé mal los planes de Rufus! Tenéis que entrar en el submarino cuanto antes.

Cloud se adelantó por el puente y puso rumbo hacia el muelle. Allí vio cómo introducían el tanque de la Megamateria en un submarino de color granate. Al mismo tiempo, la tripulación se movilizaba y entraba también al vehículo. Tifa y Barret llegaron detrás de él y les hizo un gesto para entrar al mismo. Sin embargo, fueron sorprendidos por la presencia de Reno, aquel miembro pelirrojo de los Turcos. Éste se dirigió a ellos con un aire de superioridad.

—¿Qué hacéis ahí plantados? —les espetó—. ¡Ayudad a los demás a cargar esa cosa!

Reno les instó dándoles varios golpes con la porra en el brazo.

Aquélla era una oportunidad que Cloud no pensaba desaprovechar. Aguantó con los demás los golpes y se dirigieron con el resto de la tripulación a la compuerta. Fue el primero en poner un pie en el interior del submarino. Bajó por unas largas escaleras cuando se aseguró de que Barret y Tifa continuaban cerca y, una vez pisó el suelo, el oficial del submarino dio la orden de cerrar la compuerta superior. Sin embargo, parecía bastante sorprendido por la presencia de Cloud y el resto.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros tres? —frunció el ceño—. Creí que estábamos todos.

Cloud señaló hacia arriba.

—Nos ordenaron a ayudar a cargar con la Megamateria, señor —dijo él.

—Pues no hace falta —respondió mientras se colocaba el telecomunicador en la boca—. Ahora mismo les digo que abran la compuerta y...

Cloud no le dio tiempo a seguir hablando cuando le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Antes de que cayera el cuerpo al suelo, lo agarró por las axilas y lo arrastró a un rincón poco visible del pasillo. Después le quitó el telecomunicador y habló con los maquinistas:

—¿Todo en orden?

—¡Sí, mi señor! ¿Nos sumergimos?

—Cuanto antes —dijo y finalizó el comunicado.

Tifa y Barret le dirigieron una mirada debajo de sus cascos. Ella no pudo evitar comentar la situación en la que se encontraban:

—Será cuestión de tiempo que lo encuentren.

—Lo sé —suspiró Cloud cuando sintió las primeras vibraciones del submarino—. Tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrar la cabina de mando.

Los dos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Avanzaron por la derecha del largo pasillo y preguntaron por la dirección de la cabina. En el camino, se dieron cuenta de que, dentro de aquel acorazado, era imposible ponerse en contacto con Cait Sith; estaban completamente ciegos ante los movimientos de Shin-Ra. Era un lugar muy estrecho, sobre todo la cabina de mando del submarino. Apenas cabían tres personas cuando Cloud se asomó y vio a dos tripulantes toquetear los comandos del vehículo. Poco a poco se iba haciendo más sensible a la presión del agua. Los oídos se le taponaron y, para colmo, las vibraciones y el movimiento no le hacían sentir mejor.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó uno de ellos—. Que sea breve, no podemos estar tantos aquí.

En ese momento en el que Cloud pensaba en una respuesta, se escuchó a un soldado gritar por los pasillos que el oficial del submarino había sido noqueado. La alarma estalló en los maquinistas, que les miraron estupefactos. De pronto, Cloud sintió que le quitaban el casco y descubrían su identidad ante ellos.

—¡Sí, somos Avalancha! —exclamó Barret mientras tiraba el casco de Cloud por ahí—. ¡Y éste de aquí es Cloud, el ex-SOLDADO que ha traído el meteorito! ¡Como no nos hagáis caso, os matará a todos!

Cloud se quedó perplejo. ¿Se suponía que pretendía asustarlos? Los maquinistas se le quedaron mirando. Vio el miedo en sus ojos y se estremecieron en sus asientos. Al parecer le habían reconocido y, no solo eso, era como si todo el terror mediático que hizo Shin-Ra hacia ellos hubiese ayudado bastante en ello.

—Quédate con ellos, Cloud —le empujó Barret para que se situara entre los dos—. Controla que hacen lo que les pedimos. Nosotros nos quedamos vigilando en la entrada.

Aquel movimiento brusco fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Cloud no se había encontrado bien desde que el submarino se puso en movimiento. Jamás había estado en uno y la sensación era, cuando menos, exasperante. La falta de espacio, la vibración y el ruido del motor... No lo soportaba más.

—No... no puedo —se puso el dorso de una mano contra la boca—. Voy a...

—¡Deja de lloriquear y concéntrate! —le espetó Barret.

De pronto le surgió una arcada, una que fue calmada por una caricia sobre su espalda; provenía de Tifa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró nervioso.

—¿Podéis dejar que pilote él? —preguntó ella a los dos maquinistas.

—¡¿Pilotar yo?! —miró hacia Tifa con incredulidad.

—Vamos, Cloud —le animó—. Es la única manera de que no te marees.

Uno de los maquinistas se quitó rápidamente, algo que descolocó a Cloud. Lo miró y no supo si le miraba con asco o miedo. Qué vergüenza estaba pasando... ¿Y se suponía que debían creerse que alguien como él era capaz de matarlos? Simplemente tomó asiento con desgana y miró todos los botones, radares, indicadores de oxígeno, presión... Miró con apuro al piloto que tenía a su derecha, quien le devolvía una mirada nerviosa.

—Esto... Bueno —se aclaró la voz—. ¿Qué queréis que hagamos?

Confiando en que la parte del resto estaba saliendo bien, debían encallar en un muelle cercano a Junon, donde se suponía estarían los demás esperándolos para recoger la Megamateria.

—El muelle abandonado, al sur de Junon —le dijo—. ¿Se puede eliminar el rastro del submarino? Shin-Ra no puede saber hacia dónde nos dirigimos.

Éste asintió y, después de cortar toda la comunicación con el servicio submarino central de Junon, le señaló el volante.

—Úsalo y mira la pantalla del radar —le explicó muy por encima lo que tenía que hacer—. ¿Ves ese punto de ahí? Es la localización del muelle. Gira el volante hasta que el punto quede en el centro del radar. Yo... Yo vigilaré que no nos estrellamos con nada.

Cloud asintió e hizo justo lo que le dijo. Manteniéndose ocupado con el manejo del submarino, comenzó a sentirse mejor. El viaje fue algo largo a pesar de que el destino no estaba muy lejos. Dentro del submarino no encontraron complicaciones con el resto de la tripulación, la cual no opuso ninguna resistencia. Al igual que los trabajadores que tenían en el Highwind, también estaban cansados de la excesiva presión que los directivos de Shin-Ra ejercían sobre ellos. Fue inevitable que, tarde o temprano, aprovecharan la mínima oportunidad para rebelarse. Aquéllo fue un gran punto a favor para la misión.

Nada más encallar en el puerto, sólo tuvieron que sacar la Megamateria del interior del submarino y llevarla con las otras dos, en la aeronave. En cuanto a la tripulación del submarino, se les sugirió la idea de trabajar para ellos en el Highwind. Ninguno se negó, con lo que ahora contaban con mayores posibilidades para enfrentarse a Shin-Ra y Sephiroth. Su próximo destino sería Ciudad Cohete, el hogar de Cid. Sin embargo, debían trabajar en un nuevo plan.

Al parecer, Rufus planeaba lanzar el cohete hacia el meteorito con la única Megamateria que tenían en su poder.

_ii._

Shin-Ra comenzaba los preparativos para el despegue del cohete. Planeaban hacer estallar la Megamateria contra el meteorito, algo que se dirigían a impedir. La razón detrás de ello era que la Megamateria, como cualquier otra materia, retenía la sabiduría de los Ancianos, una sabiduría que les ayudaría a combatir a Sephiroth y a detener el impacto del meteorito; no podían prescindir de ella.

Cloud observó, a la llegada del pueblo, cómo el mismo cohete había sido enderezado en el andamio y el humo del motor ascendía hacia la atmósfera.

—¡Que se va ya! —gritó Cid con las manos sobre la cabeza.

—No sé yo, eh —dijo Zack dubitativo—. Ese humo negro no pinta muy bien...

—¡Cállate! —le espetó en la cara—. ¡Necesito asegurarme de que no vuelven a cagarla!

Antes de que pudieran impedírselo, Cid salió corriendo hacia el área del cohete. Cloud y Zack se miraron con duda.

—¿No se suponía que debíamos ir a ver a Shera antes? —preguntó Zack.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho —frunció el ceño—. En cualquier caso, confío más en la ayuda de ella.

Ambos se apresuraron a ir a su casa, la cual encontraron vacía. Eso sólo podía significar que Shin-Ra la requirió para el despegue. No tuvieron más remedio que presentarse en torno del transbordador. Allí procuraron no ser vistos, pues la zona estaba vigilada por soldados y, por si fuera poco, por Rude. Éste último, tras mirar a sus alrededores, se encaminó hacia las escaleras del andamio y las subió. Por otro lado, escondido tras unos matorrales, vieron a Cid, quien trataba de mirar entre las hojas. Fue un iluso al creer que conseguiría entrar sin más; era evidente que la guardia de Shin-Ra deambularía por la zona. Cloud y Zack se reunieron con él, agazapados.

—Oye, Shera no está en... —dijo Zack antes de ser interrumpido por Cid.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte por un momento? —le chistó con desdén y regresó la mirada al cohete—. Mierda, no podremos pasar mientras estén esos idiotas en medio...

Cierto. La única manera de entrar al cohete era entrando a la fuerza. Cloud llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la Buster Sword y avisó:

—Yo me encargo de distraerlos —sugirió sobre la marcha—. Aprovechad entonces para entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Voy contigo! —dijo Zack al situarse a su lado.

—No —le prohibió con una mano—, no quiero que fuerces tu hombro si nos toca luchar. Encárgate de Cid.

—Eh, chavales —les miró Cid con hastío—, que no soy un inútil.

Cloud obvió completamente sus quejas y, tras recibir la afirmación de Zack, salió de su escondite con el mandoble en una mano. La mantuvo preparada por si debía evitar un ataque sorpresa. Se dirigió hacia el andamio con calma, los soldados que vigilaban los alrededores se voltearon a mirarle con las armas en alto. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba, más visible era su identidad para ellos. Si eran buenos soldados de Shin-Ra, lo reconocerían al instante.

—Es... ¡Es Cloud! —exclamó un soldado.

Sólo uno de ellos se atrevió a apuntarle con el fusil, mientras el resto se planteaba huir.

—No os haré daño mientras estéis fuera de mi camino —amenazó Cloud.

De inmediato, las pocas tropas que guardaban el lugar se dispersaron, sólo dejando a un par de valientes. Cloud vio a uno de ellos dar la alarma desde su telecomunicador y, antes de dejarle acabar, lanzó contra ellos una descarga eléctrica. Éstos cayeron al suelo chamuscados por dentro. Aquéllo le hizo sacar un suspiro de resignación. Observó a su alrededor para comprobar que no había ningún soldado más y vio aparecer a Cid acompañado por Zack.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Zack impresionado.

—No quisieron enfrentarse a mí —respondió Cloud al encogerse de hombros.

—¡Vamos dentro ya! —se apresuró a decir Cid, quien ya se había puesto de camino a las escaleras de mano.

Sin embargo, antes de que diera un paso más, cayó de ésta Rude, impidiéndole el paso. Cid se cayó de culo por el susto.

—¿Vosotros dos otra vez? —musitó Rude inexpresivo mientras ignoraba a Cid.

—Me pregunto lo mismo —dijo Zack serio.

Tanto Cloud como él, adoptaron una posición más defensiva; Rude podría atacar en cualquier momento.

—Zack, entra con Cid en el cohete y recuperad la Megamateria —le dijo mientras empuñaba la Buster Sword con ambas manos al ver que Rude se apartaba lentamente de la escalera—. Yo lo distraeré.

Cloud aprovechó para situarse justo enfrente de las escaleras, dándoles a Cid y a Zack la oportunidad de subir al transbordador. Éstos subieron y lo dejaron frente a frente con Rude. No esperaba una batalla fácil, pero tampoco esperaba acabar con él, pues los Turcos siempre tenían el derecho de retirarse si veían su vida en peligro.

—El Presidente Rufus te daba por muerto, pero al parecer subestimó las capacidades científicas del profesor Hojo —comentó mientras evitaba un enfrentamiento directo con Cloud.

—Es lo que tiene poseer células de Sephiroth en la sangre —respondió con sarcasmo.

Cloud tampoco buscaba acabar con él, sólo darle tiempo a sus amigos para salir del cohete. Pero la repentina sonrisa de Rude le confundió. Éste se llevó los dedos al pinganillo y habló:

—Hora de retirarse —dijo sin más.

Aquéllo no era lo que tenía planeado.

De pronto, detrás de él, varios soldados bajaron por las escaleras de mano y se reunieron con Rude. Frente a sus ojos, éstos se dirigieron a los camiones para huir. Cloud no terminaba de comprenderlo, pero no esperaría a averiguarlo. Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y entró inmediatamente por al escotilla. Atravesó la única dirección del pasillo y, guiado por la estridente voz de Cid, tomó otras escaleras de mano hasta llegar a la cabina de mando, no muy lejos. Allí encontró a Cid y a Zack discutiendo al lado de Shera, quien estaba analizando algo en la pantalla del panel.

—Cloud —le llamó Zack antes de caminar hasta él—, Shera está intentando que podamos acceder al almacén del cohete, pero...

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Cid—. Vamos a despegar y me da igual lo que digáis.

Cloud miró a Cid con perplejidad.

—Pero tenemos que salir de aquí con la Megamateria —dijo.

—¡Es lo que le estoy intentando decir! —Zack se giró hacia Cid y le señaló—. Necesitamos esa materia para vencer a Sephiroth, Cid, y cuanto antes. Despegar dentro de este cacharro no nos garantiza que salgamos con vida. ¿Lo entiendes?

Entonces Cid se dirigió hacia ellos dos con los brazos en alto, como si intentara convencerlos de que despegar era la mejor idea del mundo.

—Ya, ya... ¡Pero escuchadme! ¿En serio creéis que ese pedazo de piedra os va a ayudar en algo? Decís que tiene no sé qué poder para vencer al pavo aquel y la sabiduría de unos tíos que ni siquiera conocéis —se burló—, pero ¿qué hay del poder de la ciencia? ¿Sabéis el gran logro que sería llegar al espacio ahora mismo? No sé vosotros, pero yo quiero saber si los humanos y la ciencia que hemos desarrollado, somos capaces de vencer a ese meteorito.

Cloud y Zack se miraron confundidos.

—Pero, Cid... —musitó Cloud antes de ser interrumpido por un grito de Cid.

—¡Que te calles! —le dio la espalda—. ¡No quiero oírte más!

Cid se aproximó junto a Shera y le espetó en la cara.

—¿Cómo va eso, cojones?

Ella se estremeció un instante, justo cuando el cohete comenzó a temblar y las puertas automáticas de la salida se cerraron detrás de ellos.

—¿¡Y ahora qué coño pasa!? —gritó exasperado.

—¡N-no lo sé! —dijo Shera nerviosa—. Se ha activado el piloto automático sin previo aviso.

—¡Mira que eres inútil! —la insultó después de apartarla con un empujón de la computadora.

Zack se apresuró a ayudarla para que el temblor no la hiciera caer. Cloud, por su parte, no comenzaba a sentirse muy bien. A parte del traqueteo del cohete, saber que podrían despegar no era una idea que le tranquilizara.

—Mierda, no puedo desactivar el piloto automático —maldijo Cid.

—¡Cid! —le llamó Shera—. ¡Deben haberlo activado desde alguna terminal de Shin-Ra! No hay tiempo para detenerlo ahora. ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para el despegue!

Otro temblor sucedió y Shera se apresuró a llevarlos a los asientos. Éstos estaban tumbados en el suelo y ocultos bajo una placa de metal que se retiró al pulsar un botón del panel. Les ordenó guardar sus armas en los compartimentos que había a un lado y los ayudó a sentarse y a colocarse el equipo de seguridad. Cloud permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, incapaz de ver algo más que el techo. Además, los gritos de Shera para que Cid se preparara lo hicieron estar más inquieto. Las sacudidas del cohete se volvieron más violentas y pronto notó la repentina velocidad a sus espaldas. El movimiento no le invitaba a pensar que las cosas estaban yendo bien y cerró los ojos para ignorarlo. No quería ver cuándo todo acabara y, sólo cuando la velocidad se incrementó y el zumbido de sus oídos se hizo insoportable, Cloud cayó inconsciente.

_iii._

Una leve bofetada le hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos con pesadez para encontrarse a Zack muy atento a su estado y llamándole con suavidad:

—Cloud, eh —le dio otra vez en la mejilla—. Despierta.

Cloud apartó la cara y gruñó con un brazo sobre la vista nublada.

—¿Qué... ha pasado? —preguntó cansado.

—Hemos sobrevivido —celebró con un tono ameno—, por muy raro que parezca. Al parecer te desmayaste durante el despegue.

Las palabras de Zack le hicieron volver su atención en él y a su alrededor. Cid y Shera estaban con el sistema de control del transbordador, y él... A él parecían haberlo cambiado de asiento o algo así. En verdad, no tenía muy claro en qué posición estaba ni cómo debería estar. Sólo tenía la cabeza dándole vueltas todavía.

—Aún nos dirigimos hacia el meteorito —dijo Cid antes de soltar un suspiro—. Y no hay manera de cambiar el trayecto.

—¡Pues hagamos algo! —exclamó Zack después de quitarse del lado de Cloud.

—¿Vamos a morir...? —interrumpió Cloud de pronto, asustado por la idea.

Se levantó de su asiento lentamente y, apoyado en el respaldo, les miró cansado.

—¿Pero qué dices, chaval? —Cid arqueó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua—. Eres aún muy joven, ¿cómo puedes rendirte tan rápido? Lo tengo todo bajo control —se señaló la cabeza y sonrió orgulloso.

Shera respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hemos conseguido activar por lo menos el campo de gravedad y abierto las compuertas —dijo ella—. Calculo que en un hora aproximadamente alcanzaremos el meteorito, pero podemos usar la cápsula de escape.

—Espera —interrumpió Zack—, ¿y qué hay de la Megamateria?

Seguramente tendrían muy poco tiempo para recuperarla y Cid se negaría a perder más tiempo, así que la dio por perdida. Sin embargo, éste le sorprendió esa vez.

—Haced lo que os dé la gana —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás seguro...? —preguntó Cloud confuso—. Puede que sea lo único que consiga destruir al meteorito.

—No me calentéis más la cabeza —farfulló—. Id a por ella y no tardéis, ¿vale? Yo y Shera vamos a preparar la cápsula mientras tanto.

Zack alzó un puño victorioso y miró a Cloud muy animado. Bastante animado para el lugar en el que estaban, en mitad del espacio, donde cualquier error los podría matar en segundos.

Cid les explicó la dirección que debían tomar hacia el almacén y luego hacia la cápsula de escape. Sólo se trataba de un largo y estrecho pasillo, iluminado por luces en el techo. También la luz solar penetraba por las ventanas de un lateral. Algunas puertas correspondían a los aposentos, el almacén y poco más.

—Ésto no quiero perdérmelo —dijo Zack con un salto y se apresuró a asomarse por la ventana—. Es una pasada... ¡Ven, Cloud! —le hizo un gesto con una mano.

Él se acercó y se situó a su lado. La ventana era algo pequeña, así que tuvo que pegarse más de lo que le gustaría para observar a través de ella. Fue una sensación extraña. El planeta visto desde fuera era sobrecogedor. Los océanos cubrían gran parte de la superficie con un intenso color azul; la atmósfera brillaba de un tono familiar, parecido al de la corriente vital. Sin embargo, ésta parecía palpitar con un muy débil flujo. El espacio y las estrellas, por otra parte, eran las mismas que se veían desde la superficie. Ojalá Aerith estuviese allí para verlo.

—¿De verdad la chatarra ésta puede detener a ese meteorito? —preguntó Zack mientras pegaba la mejilla en el cristal para poder ver la enorme roca que se aproximaba hacia el planeta.

Cloud se separó de la ventana y apoyó el hombro en la pared, cabizbajo.

—No lo sé —respondió con un tono de voz débil—. Quizás haya una posibilidad si dejamos aquí la Megamateria.

Su respuesta hizo que Zack se girara para mirarle.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No sé si estamos desaprovechando una oportunidad al querer llevárnosla —explicó cabizbajo.

—Oh, ya... —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y si no sirviese de nada mantenerla aquí? Habríamos malgastado todo ese poder en vano también.

Las palabras de Zack no le ayudaban mucho a decidirse, lo que le frustraba.

—Quiero tomar la decisión correcta —confesó inquieto.

Después de todo, necesitaba redimirse por lo que hizo en el cráter. No podía permitirse tomar decisiones erróneas, ya no más.

—Lo que quiero decir es que —Zack le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y le sonrió— tomemos la decisión que tomemos, el margen de error va a existir igual. No vale la pena comerse la cabeza ahora; apenas tenemos una hora para decidirnos.

Cloud se rascó la nuca y alzó la mirada hacia a Zack con inseguridad.

—¿Tú qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

—Pues... —se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana—. Si nos la llevamos, piensa que no destruiremos el meteorito, pero sí nos dará una posibilidad para vencer a Sephiroth. Quién sabe. Siendo él quien invocó esa piedra, matarlo podría solucionar el problema, ¿no crees?

No lo había pensado de esa manera. Cloud no dijo nada al respecto y se unió con Zack en la ventana. Contempló el inquietante paisaje del espacio y sintió una sensación absoluta de soledad. Su mente era lo más parecido a ese oscuro infinito, un lugar donde las pequeñas estrellas, su luz, se alejaban de él, inalcanzables.

—Es increíble que seamos los primeros en ver el planeta desde fuera —dijo Zack impresionado—. ¿En qué piensas cuando ves esto?

Cloud salió de sus pensamientos y coincidió su mirada melancólica con la de él; sólo por un instante.

—En el universo, el planeta... —respondió a pesar de que era bastante obvio—, lo anchos y grandes que son. Da igual en qué dirección mire, no importa dónde vaya o lo que haga, es... es como si yo no avanzara en absoluto.

Traer a la memoria su pasado para explicar el presente y sus nuevas circunstancias le hicieron comprender que seguía siendo el mismo. Se suponía que debía ser una experiencia que debía cambiarle, sin embargo continuaba estancado en su memoria, donde Aerith continuaba a su lado, donde Zack seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Escuchó el suspiro de Zack y lo vio alzar la mirada hacia la ventana, como si tratara de disimular algo.

—Apenas han pasado dos días desde que despertaste —dijo tranquilo—. Quizás necesites un tiempo para asimilar todo lo que te está ocurriendo, tus recuerdos, tus decisiones... Tienes mucha presión encima.

—Supongo... —respondió Cloud.

—Vamos, anímate —le pidió sonriente y puso una mano en su hombro—. Sólo serán unos días hasta que acabemos con Sephiroth y todo volverá a la normalidad.

No estaba muy seguro de si Zack realmente estaba comprendiendo el modo en que se sentía, ni siquiera la razón de ello. Le gustaría tanto poder apoyarse en él, pero al mismo tiempo lo evitaba. Sabía que Zack esperaba que su apoyo funcionase, cosa que no estaba consiguiendo. No quería desilusionarlo.

—Quiero que, cuando todo termine y miremos atrás —la expresión de Zack se suavizó—, recordemos estos momentos con alegría. Sé que hemos perdido mucho, que aún desconocemos qué nos deparará el futuro, pero hemos aprendido mucho. Yo al menos lo he hecho...

Sin embargo, Cloud no dejaba de pensar en Aerith, en todo lo que había perdido. Ni siquiera las palabras de Zack despertaban una pequeña esperanza en el futuro. La echaba mucho de menos, a pesar de que ya había asumido que no estaba con ellos, no al menos de forma física. Cloud alzó la mirada hacia el espacio exterior y se preguntó si podía verlos desde el planeta, si aún vagaba por la corriente vital, consciente, a su lado...

—Pienso mucho en ella... —confesó Cloud y se abrazó a sí mismo— En las últimas palabras que me dijo y en lo que planeaba hacer. Me he estado preguntando cómo iba a vencer a Sephiroth ella sola.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Aerith tenía algo que... —cerró los ojos, tratando de buscar las palabras más adecuadas—. Cuando se marchó sola, tuve la sensación de que seguía a nuestro lado. Tan cerca, que no me di cuenta. Tampoco de lo que hizo ni de las palabras que dejó atrás...

Aquéllo dejó a Zack bastante pensativo y luego asintió.

—Yo... yo también tenía esa sensación.

—Me dijo que ella era la única que podía detener a Sephiroth —comentó Cloud.

—Pero ya no está... —respondió Zack después con los hombros caídos—. Lo que fuera que intentara hacer, no lo sabremos nunca.

Entonces a Cloud se le ocurrió algo. Quizás no sirviese de nada, pero no estaría de más regresar a Cañón Cosmo.

—¿Crees que Bugenhagen sepa algo? —preguntó indeciso.

—Por intentarlo no perdemos nada —sugirió Zack y después asintió más decidido—. Vayamos a visitarle entonces. ¡Ya verás que alegría le dará a Nanaki cuando te vea!

Con un nuevo objetivo al frente, los dos se separaron de la ventana y se dirigieron al almacén lo antes posible. Allí dieron con la Megamateria, almacenada en un tanque sujeto a una de las paredes de la habitación. Al ser un objeto tan poderoso, fue conveniente guardarlo en un área protectora. Por eso, entre los dos, consiguieron desencajar el tanque de las ranuras y cargaron con ella a lo largo del pasillo hasta la cápsula de escape. Dentro, ya estaban Cid y Shera terminando con los últimos preparativos. Cid, a diferencia de ella, estaba muy nervioso y la tomó con ellos dos.

—¿Por qué coño habéis tardado tanto? —les regañó con un resoplido—. Estaba a punto de ir a buscaros.

Zack rio entre dientes y, junto a Cloud, dejaron el tanque en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

—Nos entretuvimos con las vistas —dijo al rascarse la cabeza—. ¿Está todo en orden?

—Sí —respondió Shera a los dos—. Ya hemos configurado el trayecto de la cápsula. Sólo nos falta asegurarnos a los asientos... Y también la Megamateria.

Entre todos, anclaron la Megamateria en un compartimento seguro, junto al resto de sus pertenencias, y posteriormente tomaron asiento en los cuatro sillones, ya preparados para soportar el violento aterrizaje que les esperaría.

Con una sacudida y el consiguiente cambio de velocidad, Cloud supo que se habían separado del cohete sin problemas. La gravedad dejó de afectar el interior de la cápsula y comenzó a sufrir una extraña sensación de vértigo que trató de ignorar al observar por el ventanuco. Por él, consiguió ver cómo el cohete se dirigía hacia el meteorito. Estaba aliviado de haber salido allí a salvo; sólo quedaba una dificultad más. Por otro lado, Cid no dejaba de maravillarse por las vistas que le proporcionaba la ventana. Su sueño al fin se había hecho realidad, algo que Cloud jamás pensó que llegaría a cumplir con él, ni siquiera al lado de Zack.

Poco después, antes de que llegaran a la atmósfera, supieron que el plan de Shin-Ra fue todo un fracaso. El cohete estalló en el meteorito y, tras un cegador haz de luz, éste no trajo ninguna consecuencia. No había desviado ni siquiera su trayectoria.

_iv._

Finalmente llegaron al planeta tras un violento y peligroso aterrizaje. La cápsula cayó al mar sin problemas, pero Cloud no fue consciente de ello hasta que consiguió despertar. Vio cómo Zack lo ayudaba a quitarse los cinturones del asiento y trataba de cargar con él. Arriba, fuera de la cápsula que flotaba en el agua, vio el Highwind volar sobre ellos. Instantes después, estaban subiendo hacia la cubierta.

Todos se reunieron en el puente de mando. Aún no estaban del todo recuperados del viaje, pero había mucho de lo que hablar. El plan de Rufus fue todo un fracaso y algunos miembros del grupo acabaron haciéndose las mismas preguntas que Cloud.

—¿Creéis que fue correcto arruinar todos los planes de Shin-Ra? —preguntó Cait Sith—. Como nosotros, también quieren salvar el planeta...

—Claro, y se habrían hecho con todo después —farfulló Barret.

—A ver —dijo Cid tras ponerse en el centro del puente de mando—, no es momento de mirar atrás. Ya hemos tomado las decisiones y hay que seguir adelante —les miró a todos con firmeza—. Si empezamos a preocuparnos ahora, las cosas irán a peor.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces, listo? —preguntó Barret más molesto.

En ese momento, Zack dio un paso hacia el frente y habló:

—Cloud y yo hemos estado pensando en algo —extendió los brazos—. ¿Por qué no regresamos a Cañón Cosmo? Bugenhagen nos ayudó a encontrar a Cloud y tuvo razón. Estoy seguro de que sabrá decirnos qué hacer.

La idea fue abrazada por el resto y, sin más rodeos, pusieron rumbo a Cañón Cosmo. Aparte de averiguar algo más sobre el planeta, también aprovecharían para aprender más sobre los Ancianos y sobre el plan de Aerith. Cloud no sabía de qué modo los ayudaría Bugenhagen, pero algo podrían obtener. Además de eso, pensaron en dejar las Megamaterias allí, por mayor seguridad, mientras decidían cómo llegar hasta Sephiroth y vencerlo.

Cloud, acompañado por Barret, Tifa y Zack, llevaron las cuatro materias al mismo hogar de Bugenhagen. Allí fueron recibidos con gran entusiasmo, sobre todo por Nanaki, quien no esperó ver a Cloud de regreso tan pronto.

—Qué raro —comentó Bugenhagen mientras los conducía al salón—, yo y Nanaki dimos por hecho que, si te encontraban, tardarías en recuperarte.

—Ya veis que no —dijo Barret después de tomar asiento en el suelo—. Cloud es más duro de lo que parece.

A Cloud no le importó el comentario, pero vio a Zack suspirar; no parecía muy contento con Barret. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa baja y Bugenhagen preguntó curioso:

—Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que os trae por aquí esta vez?

—No sabemos muy bien qué hacer ahora —dijo Tifa—. Quizás puedas ayudarnos.

Bugenhagen se acarició la barba a espera de que continuaran hablando.

—Se trata de Aerith... —dijo Cloud con un poco de reserva—. Cuando visitamos la ciudad de los Ancianos, ella... ella trató de hacer algo. Me dijo que era la única que podía deshacer todo cuánto Sephiroth planeaba —agachó la cabeza.

—Pero está muerta —siguió Barret con un suspiro—. Supongo que se convirtió en esa energía espiritual y regresó al planeta. No hay modo de que volvamos a encontrarnos con ella y preguntárselo.

Y sólo la idea angustiaba a Cloud. Tenía tantas cosas que le quería decir...

—Me pregunto qué fue lo que sintió Aerith cuando se encontraba en aquel altar —dijo Tifa cabizbaja.

Cloud no pudo evitar mirar a Zack, quien no se sentía mejor que ellos. Supuso que se sentiría culpable por no haber estado allí para evitarlo. Si hubiese tenido mayor control aquel día, quizás...

—Creo que Aerith quiso dar la vida por nosotros... y por el planeta —aseguró Cloud.

—Yo... Yo no estoy tan segura de eso —le respondió Tifa—. No creo que ella supiese que moriría ese día. No sé cómo explicarlo —se frustró—. Es como si "morir" no existiese para ella. Aerith solía hablar del futuro mucho más que nosotros. Nunca nos habló de la vida tan difícil que tuvo en realidad, quizás porque el pasado nunca le importó —su voz comenzó a temblar un poco—. Creo que ella ansiaba que llegara mañana y el futuro más que nadie. Debió haber tenido muchísimos sueños...

Todo cuanto escuchó de Tifa lo destrozó aún más. Si tan sólo hubiese cumplido una de todas aquellas promesas que le hizo... Siempre creyó que fueron caprichos, que trataba de llamar su atención, pero no fueron más que sus sueños y su ansia por compartirlos a su lado. Sólo quería vivir experiencias y vivir el presente y un futuro con ilusión. ¿Por qué tardó tanto en darse cuenta?

—Aerith solía acariciarme el hocico —dijo Nanaki dolido—. Odiaba que me tratara como a un niño, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba su atención. Aún me siento culpable por asustarla cuando nos conocimos.

—Siempre fue muy buena con nosotros —continuó Barret—. Cuidó de Marlene y siempre trató de mantenernos juntos.

—Ojalá hubiésemos podido protegerla —suspiró Zack arrepentido—, pero sé que ella nunca nos habría dejado.

Todos eran conscientes de que nada volvería a ser igual sin ella, sobre todo para Cloud. Finalmente Bugenhagen se aclaró la voz cuando el silencio se formó entre ellos.

—¿Y no habéis pensado en regresar a la ciudad de los Ancianos? —preguntó—. Es posible que encontréis la razón por la que viajó hasta allí y lo que intentaba hacer sola.

La ciudad olvidada de los Ancianos... Sería un buen lugar para empezar, pero sólo eso. Cloud sólo lo recordaba como el desolador lugar que dio sepultura a Aerith. Se sentía nervioso con sólo pensar en ello.

—Es una buena idea —dijo Zack con seriedad—. Pero antes de irnos, necesitamos que nos expliques una cosa —señaló las Megamaterias que habían dejado cerca de la puerta—. Si nos enfrentáramos a Sephiroth, ¿crees que todo ese poder sería suficiente para vencerle?

Bugenhagen se giró hacia los minerales y se encaminó hacia ellos. Tardó un instante en inspeccionar el contenido de los tanques y se acarició la barba de arriba abajo.

—Tengo entendido que son el producto de una investigación de Shin-Ra —dedujo—. Las cogisteis de los reactores, ¿no es así? —ni siquiera les dio tiempo a afirmarlo y continuó—. Hubo un proyecto interno para crear materias súper poderosas como estas, pero me temo que sólo una máquina acondicionada podría canalizar su poder.

—¡Menuda mierda! —saltó Barret dando un golpe contra la mesa—. Tanto esfuerzo para nada...

—Pero déjame acabar... —dijo Bugenhagen tras chistar—. Creo que una de mis máquinas podría hacer algo al respecto... No aprovecharía toda la energía que contienen, pero sí sintetizarla para que un humano pueda hacer uso de su poder. Aunque no sé si cualquier humano... Después de todo, ésto es experimental. Me preguntó qué sabiduría esconde toda esta materia...

—Lo que sea para que no sea en vano —farfulló Barret.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros—, prepararé la máquina y dejaremos que trabaje mientras vamos a ese sitio del que habláis.

En ese momento, Nanaki se puso en pie, sorprendido.

—¿Tú también irás, abuelo?

—¿De qué te sorprendes? —rio entre dientes—. Hay veces que quiero salir y ver mundo también —se giró hacia el resto y alzó el mentón con una sonrisa—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Dicho aquello, ayudaron a Bugenhagen a colocar las Megamaterias en una de las máquinas más grandes que había al fondo de su casa. Estaría funcionando por un día entero, el tiempo suficiente para ir a la ciudad de los Ancianos y regresar.

_v._

A petición de Cloud, fue el único que acompañó a Bugenhagen a la ciudad olvidada de los Ancianos. No lo dijo explícitamente, pero el resto entendió que aquel lugar no era un buen sitio al que regresar. Sobre todo, era especial para Cloud, en el peor de los sentidos, y no quería compartir su tristeza con nadie. Las abandonadas calles de la ciudad los condujeron al epicentro, donde yacía un templo circular excavado en la tierra. Al parecer fue un lugar de oración y reunión para los antiguos. Un altar destacaba en el centro de la desgastada estructura de piedra. Cloud se abrió paso entre los escombros y llegó al altar, no sin antes acompañar a Bugenhagen de cerca. Era un anciano, después de todo. Contempló su alrededor con una amarga curiosidad. Le habría gustado tanto que Aerith lo llevase por aquellas calles y le contara cada historia que guardaba... Sin darse cuenta, lamentaba más y más su ausencia.

—¿Te dice algo este lugar? —preguntó Cloud mientras agarraba del brazo a Bugenhagen y lo ayudaba a bajar las escaleras hacia el altar.

—Sí... —se ajustó las gafas y observó con detenimiento—. Algo sé de este lugar, gracias a las leyendas.

Poco a poco llegaron al altar circular del centro. Éste albergaba un luminoso cristal que parpadeaba con mucha debilidad. En Cloud no produjo nada, pero Bugenhagen parecía muy interesado por aquel extraño objeto. Se adelantó y lo inspeccionó.

—Tengo entendido que los Ancianos guardaban su sabiduría en cristales como estos —dijo—. Es como la materia, pero ésta se produce de forma natural y gracias al control que tenían sobre la energía espiritual —entonces hizo una pausa y suspiró—. El planeta está en crisis, como ya sabrás... Una crisis que va más allá de la capacidad humana y el tiempo. Este lugar me ha hecho recordar que los Ancianos conocían una alternativa para cuando ese momento llegara: buscar a «Sagrado».

Cloud entornó la mirada, confuso.

—¿«Sagrado»?

—Oh, sí... Una poderosa magia de salvación capaz de destruir al meteorito. Quizás sea nuestra última esperanza —rio entre dientes—. Si un alma que busca a «Sagrado» llega al planeta, lo encontrará. Entonces el meteorito, las Armas, todo desaparecerá. Y muy posiblemente nosotros también.

—¿Nosotros también...? —Cloud abrió los ojos atónito.

Pero era algo comprensible. Después de todo, los humanos se habían convertido en unos parásitos para el planeta.

—El planeta decidirá qué es lo mejor y lo peor para él —respondió Bugenhagen—. Todo lo malo desaparecerá, nada más.

—Pero, entonces... ¿Cómo buscamos a «Sagrado»? —preguntó.

—Hablad con el planeta —respondió—. Para ello, necesitaríais la «materia blanca», con la que podréis conectaros con el planeta.

La «materia blanca»... Cloud ya la había visto en un pasado. El adorno de pelo de Aerith, esa materia inútil que le dio su madre antes de morir. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que sería tan importante? Cloud cerró los ojos y dejó caer los hombros, desistiendo.

—Éste es el fin —dijo tras menear la cabeza—. Aerith tenía la «materia blanca», pero cuando murió, ésta cayó del altar en el que rezaba. No la conseguiremos jamás...

—No vayas tan rápido, Cloud —Bugenhagen se giró hacia él y le miró fijamente—. ¿Recuerdas si la «materia blanca» brillaba con un tono verde pálido?

Alzó la cabeza sin comprender la pregunta. Aún así, se forzó a recordar aquel momento.

—Creo que sí... —asintió—. ¿Significa algo?

Bugenhagen asintió con una sonrisa y se lo explicó:

—La «materia blanca» brilla cuando los deseos de una persona son escuchados.

Entonces, éso significaba que Aerith consiguió invocar a «Sagrado». Después de que le diera la «materia oscura» a Sephiroth, la voz de Aerith viajó hasta sus sueños y le dijo que ella era la única que podía detenerle. Para conseguirlo, debía ir hasta la ciudad de los Ancianos para rezar a «Sagrado». Ésa fue la razón por la que llevaba la «materia blanca». Aerith sabía de aquel lugar, sabía de aquella materia y lo que debía hacer.

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, algo que Cloud quiso disimular al frotarse con la palma de una mano.

_«Aerith..._

_Nos has dado una gran esperanza, pero te costó la vida, tu futuro, nuestro futuro... Lo siento mucho. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Es que te fuiste sin decir ni una palabra, tan de repente... No fui capaz de pensar. Pero ahora lo entiendo todo. Aerith, yo haré el resto._

_Gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros.»_

Pero aún había una duda que suscitaba todo aquéllo.

—Hay algo que todavía no entiendo —dijo Cloud aún afectado—. Si Aerith consiguió invocar a «Sagrado», ¿cómo es que no lo hemos visto aparecer todavía?

Bugenhagen se mostró pensativo y dedujo:

—Puede que algo lo esté bloqueando...

—Sephiroth…

Era el único con el poder suficiente para hacer algo así.

_vi._

Regresaron a Cañón Cosmo al anochecer. Las materias aún no terminaron de sintetizarse y no lo harían al menos hasta la madrugada, por lo que se quedaron en tierra; prácticamente habían pasado los últimos días viviendo en el Highwind y, sobre todo Cloud, necesitaba aire fresco y descansar en tierra firme. Apenas era consciente del tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que se sentó frente a aquel fuego místico. Casi podía convencerse de que Aerith estaba allí, como una sombra del pasado, pero no era real. Cloud apartó la mirada del fuego cuando escuchó que a su derecha se sentaba Zack. Cada vez era más difícil entablar una conversación con él. Verle sólo le hacía recordar cosas que no quería y a veces sentía como si fuese lo único de lo que podían hablar. En sus ojos veía que deseaba hacerlo, pero no le dejaba. Sabía perfectamente que Zack comenzaba a notar ese silencio impuesto.

—Cada vez estamos más cerca —dijo Zack, ya no con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

Habían dicho de ir mañana al norte para inspeccionar la barrera que protegía a Sephiroth.

—Y con menos tiempo… —le respondió.

Cloud alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y observó el meteorito.

—Al menos Aerith nos ha salvado de lo más peligroso —continuó Zack mientras apoyaba el brazo sobre una rodilla.

No se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. Ya había tenido suficiente por ese día en recordarla, pero no podía culparle; ni Zack ni nadie sentían lo mismo que él. No había perdido a cualquiera. Entonces, desde su lado, le escuchó respirar hondo, como si hubiese algo que le torturaba por dentro.

—Cloud —le llamó preocupado y se giró hacia él—, me prometí que te dejaría tu espacio, pero no aguanto hacer como si no pasara nada.

Sus palabras hicieron que se estremeciera y al mismo tiempo que quisiese ignorar los sentimientos de Zack.

—Si... si necesitas hablar, o lo que sea —buscó la mirada de Cloud—, sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo. Seguro que le estás dando importancia a cosas que no lo merecen, pero no quiero que eso te impida apoyarte en mí.

Y, aunque se vio conmovido por su interés, Cloud no podía permitirse ser del todo sincero.

—Dime, ¿es por Aerith? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Cloud asintió con suavidad y se abrazó las rodillas. Aquéllo pareció calmar un poco más la preocupación de Zack, lo que le alegró en cierta medida.

—Todos aún seguimos afectados por su ausencia —continuó algo nervioso—. Pero es evidente que eres tú quien más la sufre.

—Sabes bien la razón... —expresó Cloud en un hilo de voz.

Zack agachó la cabeza y se frotó el rostro; le parecía difícil de asimilar.

—Así que de verdad hubo algo entre vosotros... —comentó entristecido—. Lo siento mucho, Cloud.

Él sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Da igual —se forzó a aparentar más fuerza de la que sentía—. Ahora sólo me importa arreglar todo el lío en el que os he metido.

Pero no era cierto. No era lo único que le preocupaba. Darse cuenta de que había suplantado gran parte del pasado de Zack, realmente llegó a preguntarse si Aerith y sus sentimientos hacia ella no se trataron más que de otra farsa más.

—Zack... —le llamó aun sabiendo que su respuesta derrumbaría su mundo entero—. ¿Alguna vez me hablaste de Aerith?

La pregunta hizo que Zack lo mirara confuso.

—No lo sé —dijo con los hombros encogidos—. Quizás en alguna ocasión en nuestro viaje, sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Cloud sintió que su corazón se detuvo un instante. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y, antes de que el dolor se hiciera con el control de su cuerpo, se puso en pie y se retiró. A sus espaldas, sólo escuchó a Zack llamarle preocupado.

Al final se trató de eso. Un amor basado en una historia ficticia.

Nada más abandonar Cañón Cosmo al día siguiente, sus compañeros llegaron a la conclusión de que Cloud era la única esperanza que les quedaba para vencer a Sephiroth. Teniendo sus células corriendo por sus venas, le habilitaba un poder superior al de cualquier SOLDADO. Fue el único de sus compañeros capaz de canalizar la energía de las materias sintetizadas, con lo que le convertió en el pilar más importante para salvar al planeta. Era curioso cómo pasó de ser la persona más insignificante del mundo a ser la clave para su salvación.


	29. Una última esperanza

_i._

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Cloud extrañado cuando Cait Sith se dirigió a él, en el puente de mando del Highwind.

—Cloud, ¿recuerdas que en vuestra última visita a Junon echasteis en falta el gran cañón? ¡Pues resulta que Rufus lo ha trasladado a otro lugar!

Aquéllo lo dejó perplejo.

—¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Por qué se lo han llevado?

—Rufus quiere acabar con Sephiroth de una vez por todas —explicó Cait Sith—. Y como ese cañón sólo funciona con el poder de una Megamateria, lo ha trasladado al único lugar donde rebosa energía Mako: Midgar. Al parecer creen que venciendo a Sephiroth, el meteorito también desaparecerá.

Poco después de obtener la tardía información de Cait Sith, Shin-Ra lanzó un potente rayo de plasma hacia el cráter del Norte. Como fue de esperar, la enorme barrera que protegía a Sephiroth cedió ante tan inmenso poder y dejó vía libre para acercarse a él. Al mismo tiempo y como consecuencia del exagerado uso de la energía Mako para cargar otro cañón, Arma atacó la ciudad de Midgar. Hubo esfuerzos por impedirlo, tanto por las fuerzas armadas como por Avalancha, quienes, entre todos, frenaron el avance del Arma. Tras ello, al Presidente Rufus se le dio por muerto, al igual que a su toda comitiva. Sin ellos, se aseguraron de que nada ni nadie volvería a usar la corriente vital para lucrarse. Sin embargo, subestimaron al único hombre capaz de actuar por encima de la ética y la lógica humana. Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, Cait Sith les informó de que el profesor Hojo tramaba algo. O más bien dirían el mismísimo padre biológico de Sephiroth; aquel que atentó un crimen sobre su propio hijo, convirtiéndole en cómplice de los designios de Jenova. Y, para completarlos, Hojo pretendía enviar energía a Sephiroth con el gran cañón de Junon y fortalecerlo aún más. Por suerte, le pararon los pies después de haber sucumbido a su enfermizo afán como científico y las células de Jenova.

Habían sucedido tantas cosas ese día… Llegaron incluso al cuestionamiento de sus propias acciones y las de Shin-Ra. Todo fue a raíz de la verdadera identidad que había detrás de Cait Sith, descubriéndose a Reeve Tuesti, el antiguo jefe del Departamento Urbanístico. Él, al igual que Avalancha, quiso cambiar Shin-Ra desde dentro prescindiendo del ejército y las bajas humanas. Pero todos sabían que el cambio nunca habría sido posible con hombres y mujeres tan ambiciosos y déspotas. No hubo otro modo, no hasta que Arma arrasó con gran parte de Midgar y les puso fin. Así, un problema más había sido eliminado, sólo quedaba el meteorito y Sephiroth.

_ii._

Apenas quedaban unos días para que el meteorito penetrara la atmósfera del planeta. Todos se encontraban en el puente de mando, a punto de emprender el viaje hacia el cráter. Cloud estaba muy nervioso; no había otra cosa en su mente que ponerle fin a Sephiroth. Sin embargo, notó la duda en los ojos de los demás. Él también tenía las suyas e, hiciesen lo que hiciesen, posiblemente el resultado sería el mismo, así que no había nada que perder. Cloud estaba esperando a que el resto decidiera dar el paso y, justo en ese instante, Barret se acercó a él con un gesto algo afectado.

—Oye, Cloud —se puso la mano bajo la barbilla—. Hemos estado hablando y queremos hacer una visita a nuestros familiares antes de ir a por todas.

Así que fue éso lo que estuvieron hablando en su ausencia... Aquéllo le suscitó una pregunta que llevaba rondándole últimamente: las verdaderas motivaciones por las que estaban luchando. El planeta no lo era todo y, cuando Barret se acercó a hablarle de eso, empezaba a comprenderlo.

Él asintió con lentitud y apartó el rostro.

—Lo entiendo —respondió—. Tanto si no liberamos el poder de «Sagrado» a tiempo como si no conseguimos detener a Sephiroth, moriremos igualmente. No importará unos días antes o después.

Barret puso mala cara y se lo reprochó.

—¿Aún no hemos empezado y ya lo estás dando todo por perdido?

De inmediato, Cloud sacudió la cabeza y las manos.

—No, no es éso lo que quiero decir —rectificó—. Sólo quiero entender por qué estamos luchando. Siempre hablamos de querer salvar el planeta, su futuro, y éso está bien. ¿Pero es realmente eso? —quiso expresarse correctamente para que Barret le entendiera—. Yo sólo trato de redimirme, quiero vencer a Sephiroth y resolver mi pasado. Salvar el mundo sólo forma parte de ello.

Mientras hablaba, notó que Barret cambiaba su expresión. No sabía muy bien cómo interpretarla, así que cambió el discurso. ¿Estaba hablando demasiado?

—Yo... Yo sólo he pensado en ello —se rascó la nuca—, en que en verdad estamos luchando por nosotros mismos o por alguien importante para nosotros.

—No, no —dijo Barret, tratando de calmarlo—. Tienes razón, Cloud. Es verdad que suena muy guay decir que queremos salvar el planeta, pero yo fui quien hizo estallar aquel reactor Mako —agachó la cabeza—. Ahora lo pienso y no fue la mejor manera de obrar. Hice algunos amigos, pero también hice sufrir a muchas personas. Al principio fue por venganza, pero ahora... Ahora sé que lucho por Marlene y su futuro.

—Entonces ve a verla —comentó Cloud—. Es importante que todos recordemos por qué estamos luchando. Quizás nos dé más fuerza para seguir.

O también decidirían echarse atrás. Nunca obligaría a ninguno del grupo a luchar. Si alguno quería quedarse con sus familiares, lo comprendería. Cloud entonces miró a Zack y pensó que él también querría ir a Gongaga y estar un tiempo con sus padres. No supo la razón, pero le inquietaba la idea de que se marchara. Finalmente Barret le pidió a Cid que los llevaran a Kalm, la tierra natal de Kunsel y donde Elmyra se mudó para cuidar de Marlene. Una vez allí ambos abandonaron el Highwind tras una corta despedida. Cloud, al verlos regresar, se preguntó qué pensaba hacer Zack al respecto. Aún no había propuesto el querer regresar con su familia. Por eso, de camino al puente de mando para dirigirse hacia los hogares del resto de la tripulación, se acercó a Zack y llamó su atención con un suave toque en su hombro. Éste se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

—Cloud —dijo sorprendido—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Todos se están marchando —comentó mientras miraba a su alrededor—. ¿Vas a regresar a Gongaga?

Zack agachó la cabeza y puso los brazos en jarras.

—La verdad es que no lo he decidido aún —admitió.

La respuesta de Cloud se hizo esperar. Aunque quería que se quedara, no podía retenerlo en contra de su voluntad. Prefirió entonces hacer lo correcto.

—Seguro que tus padres agradecerán tu visita —sugirió Cloud—. Imagino que no necesitas ir a verles para convencerte de tu propósito, pero hazlo por ellos.

Vio a Zack alzar la mirada con los labios apretados entre sí.

—Tienes razón —asintió con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera saben si estoy bien, pero...

—¿Pero...? —preguntó Cloud confuso.

—Nada, déjalo —sacudió una mano y le restó importancia con una pequeña sonrisa—. Volveré tan rápido como pueda.

Tras aquella conversación, fue cuestión de pocos días que casi toda la tripulación y el resto de sus compañeros abandonaran el Highwind. Muchos se fueron para no volver, pero Cloud esperaba que al menos sus amigos regresaran y lo ayudaran a poner fin a aquel capítulo.

Cid hizo la última parada en su pueblo y dejó el Highwind a cargo de Cloud mientras tanto. El silencio le recordaba cuán solo estaba en ello. Era consciente de que muy probablemente tendría que continuar solo, pero aún confiaba en la palabra de Tifa y de Zack... Sabía que ellos nunca lo abandonarían aunque lo pidiese de rodillas. Entonces tomó la decisión de que, los últimos días que restaban, los pasaría memorizando los paisajes que le proporcionaba la cubierta de la aeronave. Sería un buen recuerdo que llevarse si moría, tal vez así podría enseñárselo a Aerith antes de que se perdieran en el cosmos.

Cloud salió con la idea de contemplar el ocaso solo, sin embargo, junto a la barandilla de la cubierta, vio que Tifa también había decidido quedarse. Estuvo convencido de que se marchó con los demás.

—Tifa... —la llamó mientras se acercaba a ella—. Pensé que te habías ido con el resto.

Ella se giró ante su llamada, pero pronto volvió la vista hacia el horizonte.

—¿Y a dónde iría? —se preguntó—. No tengo a nadie ya... Ni siquiera un hogar.

En ese aspecto, no eran tan distintos. Cloud la acompañó a ver las vistas desde el barandal. Apoyó los brazos en el hierro y sintió una suave brisa llegar hasta él, regenerando su estado de ánimo.

—Supongo que nos tenemos el uno al otro... —dijo para hacerla sentir mejor.

Tifa sonrió con debilidad y meneó la cabeza.

—Tú siempre tendrás a Zack —se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. De hecho, creí que te irías con él.

Cloud guardó silencio y agachó la mirada. Podía notar la de Tifa sobre él, interrogándole.

—Todos tienen algo irremplazable a lo que aferrarse —dijo Cloud con cierta melancolía—. Yo... Siento que lo he perdido todo. Incluso a Zack —más bien estaba dejando que sucediera; después de todo, no lo pudo hacer en su momento—. No sé si nos tocará enfrentarnos nosotros solos a Sephiroth...

Lo que le hacía preguntarse si él, si su madre siguiera con vida, habría abandonado también. Tenía tanto miedo de que el resto lo hubiese abandonado en ese momento... ¿Quién querría ayudarlo después de todo lo que había hecho?

—Cloud, escucha —dijo ella al girarse hacia él—. Quiero que sepas que, mientras estés a mi lado, no me rendiré aunque esté muerta de miedo.

Sus palabras hicieron que se rompiera un poco su máscara de fortaleza y apartó el rostro para disimularlo.

—Da igual si no éramos tan amigos como creíamos —continuó Tifa—, pero cuando caímos juntos a la corriente vital, entre todos aquellos gritos de angustia... —su voz se quebró y ésta terminó con un suave sollozo—. Probablemente no te acuerdes, pero muy en el fondo de mi corazón, escuché tu voz llamándome, pidiéndome ayuda...

Cloud poco a poco se vio arrastrado por las mismas emociones de Tifa.

—Sé que necesitas ahora nuestro apoyo más que nunca —tragó con dificultad—. Cloud, por favor, no te guardes tus miedos. Puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites.

Entonces notó los brazos de Tifa tornarse alrededor de su pecho, estrechándolo con fuerza; su húmeda mejilla sobre su hombro. Cloud aún se avergonzaba de sus propios miedos y debilidades, pero quizás era momento de expresar todo por lo que su corazón lloraba.

—Tifa, yo...

Ojalá tuviese la misma facilidad para expresarse que la que tenía para romper a llorar. Querría ser alguna vez quien les prestara apoyo, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo. Sólo quería serles útil y demostrar que podía ser tan fuerte como ellos. Y sólo le sirvió para hacer el ridículo. No habían hecho más que ayudarle, incluso después de todo lo que hizo. Podrían haberlo abandonado, pero no lo hicieron. Y a lo mejor habría sido más fácil de asimilar, pues ahora se veía afrontando la verdad con aquellos de quienes pretendió huir.

—Cloud... —lo animó con suavidad, sin apartarse de su lado—. Ésta puede que sea tu última oportunidad para liberar todo eso que te tortura por dentro.

Lo que le hacía preguntarse realmente qué orgullo pretendía preservar ante los demás. Tifa tenía razón... En la muerte no encontraría la paz, sólo si era capaz de aceptar en vida esa parte de sí mismo y de su pasado. Así que, con lentitud, se enjugó las primeras lágrimas y, armado con un trémulo valor, se dejó ver en ese estado ante Tifa. Sólo ella le proporcionaba la seguridad de no ser juzgado por sus sentimientos.

—He pasado por tanto estos últimos meses... —dijo Cloud destrozado—. Me he dado cuenta de que la batalla que más me está costando afrontar es la que tengo conmigo mismo —se llevó un puño al pecho y lo apretó contra este—. He perdido a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte y no hago más que preguntarme cómo habría sucedido todo si yo...

—Pero Zack sigue contigo —dijo Tifa confusa—. Él no se ha ido de tu lado.

—Pero ya no me veo capaz de hablar con él —admitió dolido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le he hecho daño y le he mentido —hizo una pequeña pausa y sacudió la cabeza—, porque le he demostrado que no soy digno de él ni de nuestra amistad. Me da vergüenza admitir que —reveló mientras sentía que la voz le temblaba con sólo revelarlo ante Tifa— ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas  _estar_  con... él.

Aquélla confesión dejó a Tifa perpleja.

—Cloud, pero eso es...

Cloud no pudo soportar la expresión de ella y la interrumpió antes de que dijera algoque lo avergonzara más.

—Lo sé, es estúpido pensarlo —se separó de Tifa al darse cuenta de que era una tontería—. Zack lo fue todo para mí hasta que mis promesas perdieron todo el sentido. Pensarás que fui un idiota al rendirme tan pronto, pero sé cómo acaban siempre estas cosas... nunca bien para mí.

Y, desde entonces, la esperanza careció de sentido para él. Ni aunque las cosas hubiesen salido bien, Cloud ya aceptó que esa oportunidad se perdió en el tiempo. Jamás iba a recuperarla tras haber acumulado tantas malas decisiones.

—Supongo que ya no tiene sentido mirar hacia atrás —continuó Cloud con la cabeza agachada.

Tifa entonces se situó enfrente de él y tomó sus manos con suavidad.

—Pero al menos has conseguido sacar lo que tenías dentro... —dijo Tifa con una sutil sonrisa—. Cloud, que hayas dado el paso en confiar en mí es muy importante, pero sobre todo, debes aprender a aceptar esa parte de ti —le estrechó las manos con más fuerza.

Haber liberado esa verdad que había reprimido por tanto tiempo, al fin le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Tifa, después de sugerirle dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la meseta, lo acompañó fuera de la aeronave. Bajaron las escalera de mano y caminaron sólo unos metros hasta que Cloud se vio abrumado por la creciente noche. Las estrellas dejaron de brillar con la misma intensidad de siempre, pues el meteorito en el horizonte las opacaba con su tamaño y brillo. Ella, tirando de su mano, lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, en el suelo. Sin soltarle, entrelazó sus dedos con él y miró al cielo también.

—¿Crees que las estrellas pueden escucharnos? ¿Que son conscientes de lo duro que estamos luchando por ellas?

—No lo sé, pero igualmente debemos hacer todo lo que podamos y creer en nosotros mismo... —la miró de reojo—. Espero encontrar una respuesta a mis inquietudes.

Fue lo que aprendió de Tifa. Poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo, se abriría camino entre la oscura niebla de su corazón. Ella sólo se limitó a sonreírle, algo que Cloud respondió con cierta timidez.

—Gracias por acompañarme en esto, Tifa —borró la sonrisa y regresó la mirada al suelo—. Hubo tantas cosas que quise decirte antes de que ocurriera todo esto... Pero ahora que volvemos a estar juntos, no sé muy bien qué contarte. Supongo que sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

Aquéllo provocó una risa suave en Tifa, quien apretó su mano con mayor fuerza y le miró.

—Cloud, no sólo las palabras sirven para expresar lo que sientes... —dijo con suavidad—. A veces sólo basta con un gesto para hacerle saber a alguien que te importa.

_iii._

Permanecieron durante toda la noche sobre la enorme meseta, en silencio, esperando a que el cansancio los obligara a dormir. No fue así para él, quien estuvo despierto hasta que el sol volvió a aparecer por el horizonte. Tifa estaba acostada a su lado, aún dormida. Cloud cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en un brazo. Disfrutó del calor que le proporcionaron los primeros rayos de sol y recordó lo que les quedaba por delante; no debían retrasar más la batalla final.

Entonces, siendo cuidadoso, se giró hacia Tifa y la llamó:

—Tifa, ya está amaneciendo.

Ella despertó y, adormecida, buscó a Cloud con la mirada. Se frotó los ojos y, en cuestión de segundos, se despabiló sola.

—Buenos días, Cloud —dijo ella con la voz pastosa.

—Será mejor que nos preparemos —volvió la mirada hacia el horizonte—. Cid no tardará en llegar.

Tifa sacó todo el aire de los pulmones.

—No sé si estoy preparada para esto —confesó ella.

—Yo... yo tampoco —dijo él—, pero al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Aquello pareció animar un poco más a Tifa y, juntos, regresaron al interior del Highwind. Sin nadie, aquella aeronave parecía mucho más grande de lo que era en realidad. Los dos caminaron hacia el puente de mando y, en el camino, el Highwind comenzó a ponerse en funcionamiento; al parecer Cid y Shera habían llegado antes de que se percataran. Se apresuraron a llegar hasta allí.

—¡Cid! ¡Shera! —les llamó Tifa mientras se situaba frente a ellos—. ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? No nos dimos cuenta.

Cloud llegó un poco después y los acompañó en silencio.

—Pues claro que no os disteis cuenta —resopló—. Estabais los dos demasiado ocupados dándoos calor mutuamente...

—Por favor, Cid... —Shera se llevó una mano al rostro.

Tifa abrió los ojos sorprendida y con un sonrojo bastante notorio. Cloud no se diferenciaba mucho de ella, aunque el comentario se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

—Creo que lo has malinterpretado todo —dijo Cloud rascándose la nuca—. En fin, no sabemos si los demás van a venir al final.

—No os preocupéis por eso —respondió Cid mientras revisaba los comandos junto a Shera—. Zack y Barret ya me han avisado de que vayamos a recogerlos.

Cloud sintió un gran alivio al escucharlo. Sobre todo era muy importante para él que Zack siguiera a su lado.

—¿Podemos marchar ya? —preguntó Cloud.

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó Cid con energía—. ¡Agarraos bien, que nos vamos!

No tomó mucho regresar a por el resto del grupo. A parte de Barret y Zack, se sumaron también Cait Sith y Kunsel. Cloud estaba más que sorprendido; no creyó que se ofrecieran a ayudarlo, pero era cierto, cuántos más fuesen, más posibilidades tendrían de llegar hasta Sephiroth y acabar con él.

Mientras se ponían rumbo hacia el cráter del Norte, fue el momento de hacer los últimos preparativos. En el caso de Cloud, quiso permanecer solo en su camarote. Sabía que no era el mejor modo de pasar el tiempo cuando el final se acercaba, pero era allí dónde conservaba las pertenencias de Aerith, aquella con la que quería y necesitaba estar. Entonces, mientras escuchaba la suave melodía de la caja de música, varios golpes contra la puerta le hicieron cerrarla inmediatamente y guardarla con las demás cosas. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Era Zack de nuevo. Cloud le dejó pasar con un poco de resignación. Aunque le gustaría pasar tiempo con él, no creía que fuese lo mejor. Zack entró en silencio y no apartó la mirada de Cloud en ningún instante.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó para romper el hielo.

Cloud asintió con lentitud.

—Me preguntaba dónde podrías estar —continuó un poco cortado—, pero lo cierto es que tus costumbres no han cambiado nada.

Zack después sonrió nervioso mientras extendía los brazos, señalando aquel pequeño espacio. Cloud sólo se rascó la cabeza; no se había percatado de eso hasta ahora.

—¿Ocurre algo, Zack? —preguntó—. ¿Ya hemos llegado al cráter?

—Aún queda un rato —le contestó—. Sólo venía porque quería estar contigo.

Aquéllo descolocó un poco a Cloud, quien se había puesto nervioso de repente; no sabía muy bien qué decir.

—Pues... —titubeó y acabó cruzado de brazos—. Genial... supongo.

—Venga, esperaba que te emocionaras un poco.

Zack apretó los labios en ese momento, como si aguantara la risa. De uno de los bolsillos traseros de su uniforme, sacó una fotografía y se la entregó.

—Mira, Cloud. ¿Te acuerdas de esto?

Él tomó la fotografía y la observó con curiosidad. En ella, aparecían él y Zack cuando no eran nada más que unos adolescentes. Claro que se acordaba de ese día, cuando pasaron la tarde por las calles de Midgar. Fue la primera vez que le invitó a dar una vuelta; más bien la primera persona que le invitó alguna vez a algo. Recordó que estuvo muy contento porque sintió que al fin tenía un amigo. Desde entonces, su aprecio por él fue en aumento. Pero ya no se trataba del pasado, sino cuánto había hecho Zack por él hasta ese día. Era algo que jamás olvidaría.

Cloud no pudo evitar traer de vuelta ese sentimiento de felicidad y, aguantando las ganas de llorar, levantó la mirada hacia la expectante de Zack. No sabía muy bien qué decir, ni cómo agradecerle lo feliz que le hizo aquel día. Y, sin pensarlo, se aproximó al cuerpo de Zack para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y pronto sintió sus brazos rodearlo con cariño. Supo que ésa fue la mejor forma que tuvo para expresar lo que le quería decir; sin embargo, Cloud no aceptó alargarlo mucho y se separó tan rápido como empezó a sentirse cómodo.

—Oh, vaya... —se quejó Zack—. No me has dejado ni siquiera disfrutarlo.

Cloud sólo le devolvió la fotografía antes de que Zack acabara notando su vergüenza.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias —dijo en un tono tranquilo, tratando de restar importancia a lo que realmente sentía al respecto.

Zack le miró confundido mientras sujetaba la fotografía contra su pecho.

—Espera... ¿Las gracias por qué?

—Por seguir a mi lado...

Zack sonrió enternecido y acabó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tú eres la verdadera razón por la que me embarco en esta misión, Cloud —dijo con suavidad—. Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Sus palabras le hicieron alzar la mirada con sorpresa. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, en la vida habría esperado tanta comprensión por su parte. No entendía cómo pudo dudar de él y de su amistad hasta ese momento. La lealtad de Zack era ciega, incomprensible para Cloud, pero era el mejor regalo que podía hacerle antes de embarcarse en aquella misión. Cloud no pudo evitar sofocar una risa y meneó la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota…

_iv._

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Preparados para la gran batalla que librarían, bajaron del Highwind con una decisión no muy clara en sus gestos. El panorama que vieron una vez pisaron el suelo estaba incluso más devastado que la última. Zack era la primera vez que viajaba al cráter y estaba tan impresionado como lo estuvieron ellos. A pocos pasos, la corriente vital fluía hacia la superficie desde un enorme agujero al interior del planeta. Cloud encabezó el grupo los primeros pasos hasta dar con el borde. Tenía tanto miedo de enfrentarse a ello y fracasar de nuevo... Morir con la culpa le aterraba, sin embargo el recuerdo de Aerith y su eterna sonrisa le suministraron algo de fortaleza. Debía intentarlo o esa sonrisa desaparecería de su memoria, incapaz de viajar por la corriente vital. Ya no sólo lucharía por redimirse, sino para dejarla ir para siempre.

Sintió una renovada fuerza recorrer sus venas y observó el recorrido que se abría bajo sus pies.

—Parece que sólo hay un camino por el momento —dijo.

Sus compañeros llegaron a su lado y vieron también.

—¿Estás seguro de que llegaremos hasta Sephiroth? —preguntó Barret.

—Siento su presencia fluir por aquí —confesó sin dejar de ver el luminoso vacío—. Llegaremos hasta él, no hay duda de eso.

Cloud no dijo más nada y se dejó caer por el saliente. Un terraplén detuvo su caída varios metros y, tras echar una mirada, encontró un trayecto oculto hacia el interior de la corteza del planeta. Entonces les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran. Era el único camino disponible por el momento. La amplia capa rocosa del planeta escondía grutas subterráneas que atravesaron con dificultad. Diversos caminos se abrieron ante ellos y sólo Cloud les podía decir si estaban tomando el correcto. Las temperaturas ascendieron bastante a medida que se aproximaban más al interior, donde la energía del planeta palpitaba sin cesar. Cavidades oscuras, caídas e inmensas cámaras subterráneas los condujeron irremediablemente hasta una bifurcación. Cloud había dejado de sentir la presencia de Sephiroth en ambos caminos. Desconocía la razón; quizás porque sabía que estaban allí, quizás porque se habían encontrado con un camino sin salida, pero no podía permitir perder más tiempo. Se giró hacia sus amigos y les miró con preocupación.

—Creo que he perdido su rastro —confesó—. No sé qué camino deberíamos tomar.

—¿Quieres decir que hemos llegado a un lugar sin salida? —preguntó Tifa mientras le miraba asustada—. Nos hemos asegurado de que no nos dejábamos ningún camino sin explorar.

—Lo sé —contestó más inseguro, con la cabeza agachada—. Es sólo que al llegar aquí he dejado de... sentirle.

—Puede que simplemente quiera despistarnos —dedujo Barret con rabia al alzar el puño.

La respuesta de Barret le hizo pensar en esa posibilidad y se le ocurrió una idea.

—Separémonos entonces —sugirió Cloud tras volver a alzar la mirada hacia ellos—. Yo iré solo.

Se miraron entre ellos, pero Zack fue el primero en mostrarse en desacuerdo. Dio un paso más cerca de él y se cruzó de brazos.

—No, Cloud —sacudió la cabeza—. No pienso dejarte solo.

Aquéllo dejó a Cloud muy confundido.

—Pero no podemos permitirnos ir más lentos —le respondió con pesar—. Hay que continuar.

—¡No! —volvió a insistir cuando se aproximó más a él, dejando los brazos a los costados—. Cloud, por favor... Debemos permanecer juntos más que nunca.

Tifa miró a Zack un instante y no evitó ponerse de su lado.

—Zack tiene razón —dijo ella con más firmeza—. Es posible que no salgamos vivos de ésta. No... no querría morir sola.

Cloud osciló su mirada entre ambos, sorprendido. No esperó que fuera tan importante para ellos, pero lo comprendió. Valoró el aprecio de sus amigos por encima de todo. Tampoco tenían la certeza de que aquéllo fuera a salir bien, así que debían aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuviesen juntos, apoyándose y protegiéndose.

—Gracias... —dijo silencioso.

—¡Pero vamos ya! —interrumpió Barret desesperado—. ¡No es momento de ponerse cursis!

Ante la actitud de Barret, Cloud rectificó junto al resto y continuaron por uno de los caminos que se abría ante ellos. Nunca sabrían lo que les depararía el contrario, pero la gruta se fue haciendo más y más estrecha conforme descendían. Al final del pasillo, divisaron la brillante energía del planeta, lo cual les indicaba que estaban cerca de la siguiente salida. Pero Cloud era consciente de que no era una cualquier. La corriente espiritual recorría los recovecos de la tierra con mucha más fuerza que antes y, con ella, el eco de Sephiroth. Aquella fuerza se arremolinó con más violencia cuando llegaron al límite de la gruta. A sus pies un profundo acantilado, el único y posiblemente por el que debían saltar. Alzó la mirada sin conseguir ver más allá que la intensa luz del planeta; abajo no sería distinto, pero lo sentía. Sentía a Sephiroth.

Tuvieron que alejarse del borde por temor a ser absorbidos por la corriente.

—Dime que no tenemos que ir más abajo... —dijo Barret con un gruñido.

Cloud frunció el ceño y fijó la mirada hacia el precipicio.

—Es verdad que no sabemos qué vamos a encontrar más abajo, pero no tenemos otra alternativa —aseguró y se giró hacia ellos—. Podéis quedaros aquí si no estáis convencidos.

Jamás los obligaría a acompañarle. De hecho, prefería que así fuese. Si conseguía derrotar a Sephiroth solo, al menos ellos tendrían alguna posibilidad de escapar y sobrevivir. Sin embargo, sólo obtuvo silencio por parte de ellos, atentos, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese una estupidez.

En ese momento, Zack dio un paso hacia él y dijo con firmeza:

—Iremos contigo a donde haga falta.

Y por las miradas de Tifa y Barret, no parecían tener una opinión muy distinta. Cloud cada vez sentía aquello más difícil. Jamás imaginó recibir tanto apoyo. Había sido tan idiota en tantas ocasiones, que era incapaz de creer que aún siguieran a su lado. Simplemente no tenía palabras para ellos. Sabía que estaban a punto de dar el último paso hacia la salvación del planeta, que era el mejor momento para decir algo, pero estaba completamente en blanco. Titubeó, buscó algunas palabras que rápido desechó.

—Entonces... vamos —dijo algo indeciso, casi como si esperara a que los demás estuviesen de acuerdo.

Se giró hacia el acantilado para dar el primer paso, el cual fue interrumpido por otro bufido de Barret.

—Por favor, Cloud... —dejó caer los brazos con pesadez—. Vamos a sacrificar la vida por el planeta y para arreglar tu estropicio, y ¿sólo se te ocurre eso?

Cloud se rascó la cabeza. Sabía que no era un comentario que iba con malas intenciones. Ya se lo dijo Tifa una vez; Barret se ponía muy irritable cuando estaba nervioso. Se aclaró la voz entonces y trató de dar un aspecto más confiado para ellos.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó con torpeza.

Su actitud provocó la sonrisa de Tifa y Zack, y un paso al frente por su parte.

—¡Así se habla! —dijo Zack con un puño alzado.

De pronto, un gruñido proveniente del interior del abismo los alertó. Los cuatro se miraron mutuamente y adoptaron una posición más defensiva.

—¡¿Qué puñetas ha sido eso?! —gritó Barret.

Era muy obvio para Cloud. Aquel rugido ya lo había escuchado antes. Jenova... Al parecer no acabaron con ella del todo. Cloud se apresuró hacia el saliente. Tuvo que colocar los brazos de modo que la fuerza de la corriente no le hiciera cerrar los ojos. Al fondo consiguió ver una plataforma, no muy lejos; podían llegar a ella de un salto sin sufrir una mala caída. Y, como había sospechado desde un principio, Jenova se encontraba agonizante sobre la superficie. No por ello les daría menos batalla. Se dio media vuelta para avisar a sus compañeros y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jenova lo atrapó por los tobillos. Desde éstos, sintió una atracción que Cloud trató de frenar. Fue a clavar la espada en el saliente para impedir la caída, pero sólo consiguió resquebrajar la roca antes de caer por el borde.

—¡Cloud!

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de acabar estrellándose contra la plataforma. Los tentáculos de Jenova lo arrastraron por el suelo y Cloud, intentando recuperarse, consiguió detener el empuje con la Buster Sword. Ésta quedó finalmente atascada en la tierra, impidiendo a Jenova continuar. Un grito de frustración salió de su boca y, frente a él, saltaron sus amigos a combatirla.

—¡Mira que eres torpe! —se burló Barret.

Zack usó su espada para liberar a Cloud del agarre de Jenova y Tifa lanzó una poderosa patada que la lanzó a varios metros del precipicio. Ambos acudieron de inmediato a socorrer a Cloud mientras Barret remataba a la bestia con una incontable ráfaga de balas.

—¡Muérete ya! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo en que los disparos ahogaban sus gritos.

Jenova fue despedida y cayó al vacío del planeta con un agónico gruñido. Barret lo celebró con un vitoreo.

—Espero que no vuelvas más —dijo.

Mientras tanto, Cloud se levantaba del suelo y sacudía la cabeza. A su lado, Tifa y Zack lo ayudaban a ponerse en pie. De no haber sido por ellos, estaba seguro de que aquella batalla habría acabado muy mal.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras recuperaba su espada—. Me pilló desprevenido.

—¿Qué habrías hecho sin nosotros, eh? —dijo Zack con una simpática burla.

Cloud se giró hacia ellos, contento de ver que Jenova no los había herido.

—¿Y ahora qué? —continuó Barret, quien caminaba en círculos alrededor de la plataforma—. No se ve nada ahí abajo.

Todos fueron a asomarse por el saliente y confirmaron lo que Barret había dicho. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Cloud percibió un familiar zumbido en sus oídos. Éste se extendió y penetró dentro de su cabeza, provocándole un sofocado gruñido. Detuvo sus pasos con miedo a que perdiera el control.

—Está... Está aquí —farfulló Cloud con una mano sobre su cabeza—. Sephiroth...

Sintió un escalofrío al distinguir su arrogante risa taladrando su mente. Cloud se sacudió y se dejó caer de rodillas. Poco a poco, le fue imposible conectar con su alrededor. Escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros en la lejanía y sentía el suelo a sus pies temblar. Aquella sensación era tan familiar... Sephiroth se adentraba en su mente para tomar control, pero no iba a suceder más. Ya no iba a dejar que le engañara ni le hiciera actuar en contra de su voluntad.

Poco a poco, fue perdiendo el sentido y, como si un agujero se abriera bajo sus pies, cayó a un oscuro abismo.

_v._

Una intensa luz consiguió despertarlo de su estado. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se descubrió en un espacio oscuro, tumbado en una superficie invisible, sobre la nada. Aquella bola luminosa era todo cuanto lo iluminaba; no sabía decir si aquella luz se encontraba lejos o cerca, sólo que había algo en ella que lo atraía, incluso le hablaba con susurros indescifrables.

—¿«Sagrado»...?

Hizo un poco de memoria. Había caído de alguna parte, sin sus amigos. No sabía dónde estaba, pero lo sospechaba. Sephiroth le había llamado, lo trajo hasta allí y se aseguró de que estuviese solo para ponerle fin. Aquéllo sólo podía significar una cosa: él era el único que podía vencerle, alguien que pudiese igualar su poder en las mismas circunstancias.

Cloud corrió hacia la luz y, de pronto, como si reaccionara a sus pensamientos, la silueta de Sephiroth se materializó frente a ella. Un campo de contención envolvió la energía luminosa y éste expulsó una potente ráfaga que hizo a Cloud retroceder. Lejos de Sephiroth, entendió sus pretensiones. Aquella luz se trataba de «Sagrado». Tal y como imaginó, no había acabado aún. Debía liberar los rezos de Aerith y los del planeta entero.

Vio cómo Sephiroth se elevaba sobre la luz y la atraía hacia sí mismo, como si se alimentara de ella. No iba a permitir que la última esperanza se redujera a la nada, así que Cloud volvió a intentarlo. Esprintó hacia él con un nuevo impulso más violento. Con la Buster Sword ahora blandida con ambas manos, se acercó a toda velocidad, momento en el que Sephiroth sonrió y lo sorprendió con una descarga que dirigió con su brazo derecho. De forma irremediable, impactó contra Cloud, sin embargo, una extraña fuerza lo protegió. Alrededor de él se creó una barrera de energía, la cual era emitida por una de las Megamaterias sintetizadas. Ésta parecía haber reaccionado inmediatamente ante la amenaza.

La expresión de Sephiroth cambió por completo y lo atacó con otra bola de energía; como la anterior, también fue neutralizada por la barrera. Cloud no comprendía cómo era posible que la materia actuara sin su petición. Parecía protegerle, ayudarle, muy probablemente por la concentración de la sabiduría de los Ancianos. Quizás su poder era incluso más inhóspito de lo que les explicó Bugenhagen. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le estaban brindando en esa batalla.

De esa manera, Sephiroth volvió a arremeter contra él, ahora de un modo mucho más directo. Antes de que Cloud se diera cuenta, lo tenía a pocos metros, apuntándolo con la Masamune. La hoja literalmente penetró la barrera, rompiéndola. La punta casi rozó el final de su nariz justo en el instante en que se inclinó hacia atrás para esquivarlo. Cloud apartó la fina hoja de la Masamune gracias un potente golpe giratorio con su mandoble. Aquello frenó a Sephiroth, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Cloud para invocar la energía de la materia. Contra él, despidió todo el poder contenido, creando una enorme luz cegadora que no le hizo ver el siguiente movimiento de Sephiroth. Debido a una fuerza más allá del plano físico, Cloud sintió su cuerpo inmóvil. La risa de Sephiroth sonó detrás de su oreja y éste comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Acaso había vuelto a tomar control sobre su cuerpo? Entonces la Masamune atravesó su abdomen y sacó de sus labios un grito desgarrador. Cloud comenzó a jadear, a sufrir los primeros signos del desangramiento.

—Ya te lo dije una vez —espetó con vanidad—, no tientes a la suerte, Cloud... Siempre serás un débil.

Cloud comprendió el sentido de esas palabras mientras observaba la sangre que emanaba de su vientre, la hoja formar un agujero mucho más grande en su orgullo. Quizás Sephiroth tuviese razón, quizás aquélla fue una batalla que se le quedó muy grande. Pero aún tenía la fuerza que Zack le había prestado, el apoyo que Tifa le había dado, la esperanza que Aerith le había depositado...

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Cloud apretó la empuñadura de la Buster Sword y la fuerza invisible que lo mantenía inmóvil comenzó a ceder. Reunió toda su fortaleza y sus deseos de vencer, y, con un potente alarido, todo el poder contenido de los Cetra emergió de las Megamaterias en una infinita turbulencia de energía. Una explosión se irradió en todas direcciones, repeliendo a Sephiroth y su espada. Liberado de su yugo, Cloud sintió todo aquel poder recorrer por su cuerpo, fortaleciéndolo y curando su mortal herida.

Malherido, Sephiroth se incorporó en aquel vacío. Cloud lo observó con determinación mientras el poder de los Cetra era liberado de la materia. Éste fluyó hacia Sephiroth y comenzó a absorber toda la energía vital que le imbuía tanto poder.

—No... no puede ser... —murmuró Sephiroth.

Ahora que la sabiduría de los Ancianos estaba siendo liberada tanto de la materia como del cuerpo de Sephiroth, Cloud blandió la Buster Sword sobre uno de sus hombros y arremetió contra él con todas sus fuerzas. No llegó a tiempo para darle el golpe final; Sephiroth lo esquivó y, con un giro, pretendió rebanarle. Pero Cloud se adelantó a sus intenciones y se agachó. Otro corte fue dirigido a sus piernas, el cual saltó y esquivó por los pelos. Una serie de bloqueos sucedió cuando ambos se plantaron con firmeza en el suelo. Sephiroth seguía siendo más rápido, lo que obligaba a Cloud optar por una actitud más defensiva. Esperó el momento adecuado, el momento en que Sephiroth cometió el error de exponer su pecho frente a sus ojos. Rápidamente y tentando a la suerte al acercarse demasiado a él, Cloud apuntó con la punta de su gruesa espada hacia su corazón y se impulsó con la suficiente fuerza como para atravesarlo por completo.

De inmediato, con la muerte de Sephiroth, todo el poder invocado se desintegró y la cegadora luz de «Sagrado» se liberó en todas direcciones. Su energía envolvió aquel espacio atemporal y arrastró a Cloud hacia un nuevo estado de inconsciencia. A partir de ese momento, no supo qué fue de él, si acabó realmente con Sephiroth, si sus amigos habían sobrevivido, si el planeta al fin estaba a salvo... Sólo cuando escuchó una voz llamándole, abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse de nuevo en el interior del cráter. El suelo se sacudía bajo su espalda y vio a Zack y Tifa asomados en una plataforma superior. Zack bajó de un salto y se apresuró a ayudarlo.

—¡Cloud! —exclamó al agarrarlo por los hombros—. ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo!

Asintió de forma débil y, con su ayuda, se puso en pie. Ambos se apresuraron a trepar por los salientes del acantilado. Tifa, quien les esperaba, los instó a darse prisa. Los ayudó a subir cuando pusieron sus manos en el último borde. Cloud, al fin en una superficie relativamente segura, miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Barret? —preguntó preocupado.

—Está de camino al Highwind —explicó Zack—. Iba a avisar a Cid para que preparara todo para salir.

—¡Hay que darse prisa! —volvió a insistir Tifa.

Los tres, sin dar ningún rodeo, hicieron todo el camino de vuelta hacia la superficie del cráter entre peligrosos temblores y derrumbamientos.

El Highwind los esperaba fuera, en funcionamiento. Tan rápido como pudieron, ascendieron por las escaleras de mano hasta la cubierta, donde les esperaba tantoCid como Barret. Sus gestos se suavizaron al verlos aparecer. Pronto les hicieron un rápido gesto para entrar a la aeronave. De camino al puente de mando, no se hicieron esperar las preguntas.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasó, Cloud?! —preguntó Barret—. ¡Te caíste de repente y te dimos por muerto!

—¡Fuiste sólo tú! —le reprochó Zack—. Tifa y yo fuimos los únicos que estuvimos buscándote.

Con pasos acelerados y atravesando cada pasillo a la parte frontal del Highwind, Cloud comenzó a hacer memoria de aquel momento.

—Yo... Tampoco sé muy bien lo que pasó, pero me enfrenté a Sephiroth —les explicó—. Gracias a las Megamaterias pude vencerle.

Sin embargo, hubo muchas otras cosas que no llegó a comprender. Cloud, para asegurarse de que no había sido un simple sueño, se tocó el abdomen. Había un agujero en la tela de su uniforme. Los compartimentos de su cinturón ya no tenían las materias; parecían haberse desintegrado en aquel lugar. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de lo demás. «Sagrado»... No tardaría en aparecer.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes —aseguró y fue el primero en ponerse a correr hacia el puente.

Allí encontró a Shera, a quien acudió inmediatamente. Cloud, con apuro, le explicó lo que debían hacer.

—¡Shera, salgamos de aquí! —le pidió mientras el resto se reunía con él—. «Sagrado» está a punto de...

Le fue imposible acabar la frase y una fuerte sacudida azotó toda la aeronave, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo. La luz de «Sagrado» penetró por todo el espacio y su masa arrastró el Highwind los primeros metros.

—¡Cid, haz algo! —exigió Barret.

—¡A éso voy! —gritó exasperado—. ¡Agarraos bien!

Todos buscaron un lugar donde aferrarse mientras Cid se reunía con Shera al panel de mando. Entre los dos, consiguieron estabilizar la aeronave en el aire en cuestión de segundos.

Cloud, observó por el mirador cómo «Sagrado» tomaba una única dirección en el horizonte. Conforme seguían el rastro a la máxima velocidad que permitía la aeronave, más visible era la estela rojiza que marcaba el rastro del meteorito. Éste se encontraba prácticamente dentro de la atmósfera, más cerca del lugar en el que impactaría: Midgar. El cielo se volvió rojo y, sólo cuando «Sagrado» alcanzó la ciudad y se interpuso entre ésta y el meteorito, supo que todo había acabado. Cloud se inclinó para ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo: «Sagrado» no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener el impacto del meteorito.

—No... —murmuró con decepción.

Zack y Tifa se reunieron a su lado para contemplar el fracaso con la misma frustración.

—Parece que no hemos conseguido llegar a tiempo —dijo Zack.

Detrás de ellos, se escuchó a Barret soltar una maldición y finalmente un sepulcral silencio, el cual asumía el final de todo el planeta. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron. Lucharon contra Sephiroth, reunieron todo el poder de los Cetra e, incluso con la ayuda de Aerith, no consiguieron nada. Ya no había tiempo para crear una alternativa. Cloud miró a sus compañeros, decaídos y desesperanzados. No podía creer que todo fuese a desaparecer tan pronto. Tifa, Zack... Todos. Abrió la boca cuando todos sus sentimientos tomaron forma de palabras. Tenía tanto que decirles, tantas confesiones; no tendría un momento mejor. Sin embargo, la expresión de Tifa cambió por completo y señaló hacia el horizonte, sorprendida.

—¡Mirad! —exclamó y todos volvieron la mirada hacia la superficie terrestre—. ¿Qué es eso...?

—Esperad, ¿no es...? —Zack miró a los demás con duda y todos dirigieron sus miradas al exterior.

Cloud distinguió una luz verdosa emanar de la misma tierra. Un flujo, una corriente de almas, la corriente vital. Finos y luminosos hilos de energía ascendían hacia el cielo, se arremolinaban y se fusionaban entre sí para hacerse más fuertes. Ésta se dirigió hacia la ciudad de Midgar y se unió a «Sagrado». La barrera adquirió mayor consistencia, tan fuerte que la roca del meteorito comenzó a desprenderse y convertirse en polvo. Frente a ellos, la corriente vital se concentró hasta cubrir el meteorito por completo y, con un poderoso haz de luz, la amenaza del planeta desapareció.

—Aerith... —respondió Cloud sin abandonar su admiración por aquella extraordinaria voluntad.

Aún no los había abandonado. Después de liberar a «Sagrado», Aerith por fin pudo desatar el verdadero poder de las almas y su capacidad para fluir y renovarse. Sin Sephiroth, sin Jenova, sin Shin-Ra, el planeta ya era capaz de sanarse a sí mismo.


	30. Epílogo

Poco después de que el planeta fuera salvado por Aerith, empecé a recordar, a pensar. Cómo dio comienzo este viaje, la verdadera razón por la que llegamos hasta este punto de destrucción. No fue en Nibelheim, tampoco con Sephiroth, ni siquiera me atrevería a decir Jenova. Esta historia surgió por un deseo, por una idea inalcanzable y el origen de la llamada Tierra Prometida. Fue entonces que comprendí una cosa. Ver a Aerith sacrificarse por nosotros, Sephiroth anhelar ser un dios, Shin-Ra encontrar el mayor yacimiento de Mako, poco después el deseo de vivir en un mundo al borde de la desaparición... Todos buscamos la felicidad absoluta de la que tanto hablaban los Cetra, pero no es un lugar en concreto, tampoco una sensación que se pueda obtener sin más; no se trata más que del lugar en el que uno quiere estar, de la persona con la que uno quiere vivir. Todos al final buscamos eso, ser felices, a nuestro modo.

¿Entonces qué es de mi felicidad? La vi desvanecerse en mis brazos, pero no creo que la haya perdido del todo. Me pregunto si será consciente de que la busco...

Sólo ha pasado una semana desde que nuestras vidas volvieron a estar a salvo. La amenaza de Sephiroth pareció desaparecer, como también la influencia de Shin-Ra. Midgar acabó en ruinas, pero no del todo perdida. Los habitantes de la ciudad consiguieron refugiarse debajo de la placa, sin embargo es imposible saber cuántos murieron ese día. Desde entonces todo se ha vuelto un caos, uno que Avalancha está tratando de remediar. Queremos volver a empezar y crear una nueva sociedad en sintonía con la naturaleza. Siento un enorme vacío en mi corazón, pero confío poder llenarlo con la compañía de Tifa y Zack. Es momento de aceptar que Aerith ya no estará con nosotros y sin embargo... aquí me encuentro, en el lugar donde nos conocimos.

Es increíble que siga en pie después de las calamidades que ha sufrido la ciudad. Se mantiene en pie como mi anhelo por ella. Una de sus paredes se encuentra derrumbada, la luz del sol penetra por cada rincón abierto al exterior, parte de ella entra por las vidrieras de colores. Nunca me había parado a admirarlo ni tampoco a comprender lo que significaba para Aerith, hasta que puse un pie sobre el entarimado. Temiendo que mis pasos pudiesen alterar el silencio y la atmósfera del interior, me detuve en el centro. Una suave brisa meció mi cabello y cerré los ojos. Creía escucharla, imaginarla mientras cuidaba de sus flores, su dulce olor… El recuerdo de mi tierra prometida. Los restos de una vida junto a ella, ahora perdida.

Abrí los ojos con el ingenuo deseo de verla allí. ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar que se ha ido?

Un doloroso nudo se me formó en la garganta y los ojos se me empañaron sin remedio. Era tan doloroso tener que despedirme de ella...

—Adiós, Aerith... —dije con la voz quebrada y ascendí la mirada hacia la luz que me golpeaba desde las vidrieras.

Antes de que las lágrimas surcaran mis mejillas como tantas otras veces, me di media vuelta y me apresuré hacia la salida con una amarga sensación. Entonces fue cuando la escuché. Su voz, su lastimera voz clavándose en mi cabeza... y en mi corazón.

_«Cloud, perdóname...»_

Abrí los ojos perplejo y me di la vuelta para comprobar que sólo fueron mis imaginaciones. Qué equivocado estuve.


End file.
